Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: I was dead... I know the moment that truck hit me i was dead.. But what i don't expect is to born again in the world where Devil and Angel exist! And i'm twin brother of WHO? OC self insert, Bad grammar, OCx? slight crossover with Naruto. Rating M just in case
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my new story. I look many people do self insert story. Though i often see they did that in Naruto, Fairy Tail, etc. I was thinking to made one but in DxD**

**Thi****s** i**s** **slight cro****s****s**over with Naruto

**My OC will gain EMS(Eternal Mangekyou ****Sharingan**). Now for all of you who think it was too much why don't you think what my OC enemy would be?

**There are God. Heavenly Dragon. Maou. So i guess Sharingan is good gift and no. It won't become Rinnegan**

**Here is the new story and WARNING**

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE**

**BAD GRAMMAR**

**MARY SUE**

**I ****D**ONT OWN NARUTO OR **D**X**D**!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

? POV

Another normal day at school, it's been 17 years since I was born in this world

You must be confused by what I mean, this world aren't you? Well the truth is I'm not who I am, strange huh?

Anyway, my name is Kai, but my name from before was Leon, Leonard Ang. You see I'm not originally from this world. I was doctor before; well you could say new Doctor. I just graduated from a Medical Student 1 year prior, and I'd like to tell you all about my previous life, but that's another story. I will tell you all what happen to me before I born as Kai

One day I was about to go home from hospital, as new doctor I still work as a secretary under a senior doctor, at that time. When I was about to cross the road my phone started ringing. I notice the traffic lamp was still red so I decide to answer. It was call from my mother; she was saying she had some problems with my father, who was drinking somewhere. So she asked me to pick him up, since the bar my father liked, is near my work place.

While I was talking to her I noticed the traffic light become green so I decide to walk while talking on the phone, however what I didn't notice, was that some truck was moving so fast. It seems like the driver in hurry so he/she decide to run through, and ignore the traffic lights.

That's when everything goes to hell.

At last moment I manage to look at the truck since I hear someone screaming, the last i see was the lights from the truck before it hit me. At the time I feel like I'm flying, and suddenly, BAM! I feel like my backs being crushed by a mountain. I can feel everything slipping; going black. I also notice one other thing…I was going to die.

With this realization I recall my life. I was able to remember when I graduated from high school with my friends, I remember when I played with some cadaver, when I was still in college, I remember when i laughed, when I was sad, when I fought my parents for my girlfriend, who in the end cheated on me.

And I realized one thing...

My life is Seriously Boring.

I study for 12 years in school from elementary to high school, without any thing interesting happening, then I spend 7 years to become doctor, not to mention I was nerd. While I thinking about this I can hear several people screaming, and my body being lifted but it useless, I can feel life start to fade from my body, I can't even open my eyes. I must have hit my head hard for me to rupture my optic nerve; I mutter one thing before I succumb to the darkness

"I wish the next world is not boring like this one was."

With that my body went limp.

* * *

First thing I noticed when I died was; It's dark, very dark, it's also frightening, I feel fear start to crawl down my spine, I move, or I try to move, but somehow my body seems to have a hard time to moving!

Then suddenly i feel something pushing me from behind! I was about to turn and see what push me but i can't! I can't see anything! It is to dark!

The darkness does not stay for long...

I suddenly see light. Yes a light! I can feel my body being pushed to that light! I didn't think anything about that at the time; I was just thinking to get out from this darkness!

To that light!

With that I try to move to the light, being helped by something that pushed me on, more precisely I helped pushing me, when I reached the light, suddenly the entire world was a blur to me. It wasn't quite color blindness, but the easiest thing to see was the stark contrast between light and dark.

I could see shapes and edges but the world looked incredibly confusing. Now this isn't what I expected. I was thinking, trying to see where I was, but something blurry like this?! No, not something expected at all!

I was about to speak, but I found no words, rather it's more like Babbling? I then yelled, shouted, roared, but my voice it seemed to stay away! I can felt something wetting my face. I tried to touch my face, but I found I can't move my hands or legs! I can feel I was being lifted and carried.

Now I know I'm not that tall or heavy but…This is ridiculous! I can fell I am been held in the crook of someone's arm! What is carrying me, a Giant; a Monster?!  
Once again fear started to crawl through my body. Naturally I was not the type of person who was easy get afraid of something. I mean I have seen cadavers that only have half a face, cadavers who got it guts spilled, locked alone with a dozen corpses, seeing a gruesome wound from patients, but I don't know why I am afraid now.

Seeing talking and shouting were useless. I did the only thing I could have. I screamed. I wailed. I cried

* * *

17 years later

"Onii-san... You doing it again aren't you?" I asked as I see the boy that become my brother in this new world... Twin actually when web born he was the first to exist from mother womb, 1 minute 37 seconds after me. My brother jumped in surprise and turn to see me with sheepish look

"Aah Kai! You startled me!" My brother said in a sheepish tone from the bush

My brother has hair that reminds me of Jin Kazama from Tekken, except he has more bangs covering his forehead, and it was light brown instead of black like Jin, followed by light brown eyes. This boy like me and our parents, all have brown hair; everyone in my family has brown hair and light brown eyes, except I have black eyes for some reason. My brother seems to have inherited his hair from my father, while I seemed to have inherited my hair from my mother, seeing as I have straight hair like the Prince in this school, Yuuto Kiba.

"Seriously Nii-san, you need to stop this, you're lucky that I able to save you last time" I sighed

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell my name I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"And that's why I forbid you to hang out with them!" I glare at him

"Ah come on Kai you no fun! I tell you its fun to be along with them!" He pouted

"Yeah but it's no fun seeing your brother get pummeled by girls! Seriously you are human, I don't know how you are able to handle the beating that Kendo club gives to you" I protested

Ah yeah I forgot to tell you. I was... Well you could say now I am in the DxD world, you know right? The world where Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels exist...

And live among us...

Now you wonder how I can know about this world right? We'll let just say my friend is otaku, and a hard one, a pervert otaku you can say as well, and DxD is one of her favorites. Yes my pervert friend was girl. Don't be surprised, woman can be pervert too you know. Why do you think they are drooling when Korean Artist remove their shirts while singing?! Even some of them throw underwear! For god sake, underwear! We men maybe perverted, but we won't throw our underwear to the stadium when our favorite singer sings! That's was crossing line damn it!

Anyway I went off topic, I was reluctant first to watch the DvD that my friend gave me, but seeing at the time I bored, so why not? I mean I'm a man, and to like the lady's body is in our nature. I watched DxD until Vail declared he was a Descendant of Lucifer, and after that I stop watching, but still even if I watched DvD, I still somehow find it hard to remember, as if it was a blur. Yeah. I don't even remember all Maou's names, except for Sirzechs and Serafall... Those two are really funny

"Oy! Earth to Kai! Earth calling Kai! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Kai!" My brother waving his hand in front of me broke me from my memories.

"Ah, sorry Nii-san, I just got up caught in something" I rubbed my back neck before I clear my throat. "Anyway let's get you out from here before Katase-san and Murayama-san find you" I said and started to drag him by his shirt collar.

"Ah! But they just removed their cloths! I will able to see their oppai! It just got to the best par-"

"GGYAAAA!"

My brother was silenced when we both heard someone screaming. I'd take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be as well.

"AAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DONT STRIKE THERE!"

"You were saying Nii-san?" I said with deadpanned expression

"Thank you?" He said unsure, and I sighed

Yes, my brother Hyoudou Issei, the protagonist of the story. One of perverted trio, the self-proclaimed Harem King, when he becomes a devil later anyway, and we are at Kuoh Academy, a school that was ruled by the Sitri and Gremory clan's heiresses, Sona and Rias respectively. When I said the world was boring I didn't mean to send me to this one here damn it! Not to mention I was always going around with the protagonist, who always got hit by Murphy law!

"Kai-kun" a feminine voice to called me as I was dragging Nii-san away. I turn and see Katase and Murayama standing there. I can see Nii-san becoming pale, but I kept a calm and stoic expression.

"Ah? Hello Katase-san, Murayama-san, kendo club. May I ask why you are surrounding me?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Well, Kai, you see we just caught two of perverted trio peeping on us... Again, but we were confused when Issei-san wasn't anywhere close by." Katase said sweetly

"Well Katase-san as you can see my brother's not peeking at you, we were just walking around, Right Nii-san?" I asked to my brother who nodded.

"Ah yeah! The weather is good today! Ahaha" He laughed nervously, very good act Nii-san... Murayama narrowed her eyes

"Now Murayama-san, Katase-san, you all didn't have proof that he was peeking at you, so may we go? I'm sure Sona-Kaichou won't like if I reported to her that you were beating my brother without reason." I said calmly.

"Why were you thinking we are going to beat him? You dont have proof." Katase smirked, but I stay calm

"Well seeing the girl behind you just ripped Nii-san's picture, and looked at him with deadly eyes, isn't it obvious?" I smirked a bit and Katase turn to see one of club member blushing before she turned to me again with frown.

"If you say so... You win again, this time Kai-kun. But don't think you will able to protect him forever" Katase said with a glare to Isse first before she turns around to leave.

"See you next time Kai-kun" Murayama smiled and winked to me before she also turns around to leave.

Of all Kendo club member only Murayama seems kind to me, well after all I got through teaching her a few tricks in Kendo at least. Yes I was also in the Kendo club, but for boys not girls.

I also able at defeating our teacher with ease, how can I be so good at martial arts you ask? Well I have been learning Martial Arts since I was 9. Ise-nii also learned some Kendo movements, I was the one who suggested it to him and he accepted it. I said perhaps it will become useful someday, but the truth is I trained him and myself in order to prepare for the future. I don't know if I should prevent him from becoming a devil or not, but if he is the protagonist then I don't have choice. As for me I don't know, perhaps I should stay as human

"Thanks for the save Kai, man that was close" Ise-nii sighed in relief

"Anyway, class is about to start. See you after school Nii-san" I waved my hand and started to leave, my class was different from his I don't know why the Council separated us.

"Hey look. Its Kai-kun…"  
"He's handsome as always..."  
I groaned mentally, but on the outside I keep my face stoic. Fan girls damn it! You know, in my previous life I was curious how it was if you have fan, and now I wish I kept my mouth shut. I notice another set of squeals from the girls around me.

"Kai-kun hey!"

I turn around and see Yuuto Kiba smile to me, and I nodded back Kiba and I are friends, though not the best of friends,t he will help me if I ask him. We also has same problem…

Fan girls...

"Hello Kiba. How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He was still smiling at me.  
"The usual, saving my brother from the Kendo clubs wrath" I sighed a little and he chuckles

"As usual eh, you know if wasn't because your face was a replicas of his I wouldn't believe that the two are twins" He chuckled

Well what can i say? We are twins so it obvious we have the same faces though our hair is different. Seriously Nii-san is not bad actually, he maybe not handsome like Kiba but at least he good looking, the only thing that make girl stay away from him is his perverted nature.

"Yeah, but Nii-san isn't Nii-san if he not a pervert" I chuckled, making Kiba laugh

"True, true, anyways the bell will ring soon; I will go on first, see you later." Kiba waved and I nodded

"Yeah, see you later"

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Mother, Father and I yelled in shock  
"I got a girlfriend!" Ise-Nii grinned to me

While my parents seem happy I'm not! If i recall this is where Ise-

"Her name is Amano Yuuma, she ask me out just before I meet you at the gate" Ise-nii chuckled

Oh crap if I recall her name was.. Laynaa-, Raya-, Lowyale? No. Damn it! I forgot her name!

"Hey Kai what's wrong? You seem pale? Are you sick?" Nii-san asked me

"Err... I don't mean to mock you Nii-san., but seriously, some girl asking you a date? Nii-san I admit you aren't ugly because saying your ugly is the same as saying I am ugly too. What makes you not popular is your reputation as a pervert, and now out of nowhere this girl comes and asks you on date? Don't you find it strange, have you asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" I said this worriedly, and this also got mom and dad's attention

"Hey! Don't you believe in my charm?!" Ise-Nii said in hurt tone, and we just stare at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Does it need to be asked?" I deadpanned, and I can hear a SNAP sound inside nii-san body

"You hurt me Kai..." Ise-Nii murmured in hurt tone

"But what Kai said is true Ise. You have to be careful okay?" Mom said with a worried tone and Nii-san nodded.

"Don't worry! I will introduce her to you tomorrow Kai! Our date is this Sunday, I mean 3 days from now! You have to see her Mom, Dad, Kai, she a beauty, with big oppai!" Ise-nii said with perverted face that makes me roll my eyes, sure she is a beauty, she was Angel after all, before she became a Fallen Angel.


	2. Death and Rebirth

**Hello everyone here is the chapter 1**

**Now i was thinking about Kai harem. This list is possible harem for Kai**

**Kai : Asia (I notcie Asia never got chance to close with Ise so i plan to make her into Kai), Akeno, Xenovia, Ophis, Sona, Koneko**

**Ise : Rias (Absolutely! I love these two), Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel**

**Give me your opinion for the harem. Now enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Death and Rebirth  
**

* * *

"Yuuma this is my twin brother, Kai. Kai this is Yuuma my girlfirend" Nii-san introduce Yuuma to me with big smile

I look Yuuma with skeptical. I admit she was beauty. She even rivaled Akeno-sempai beauty as expected from Fallen Angel

"Hi!" Yuuma smiled and extend her hand to me. I have to keep calm. If i asking her too many question she can get suspicious and her spear will impale my stomach instead Ise. Luckily i has train my emotion as doctor so when i give bad news to some family i able to control my emotion. I smile a bit and shook her hand

"Hyoudou Kai. I don't know what you see in my brother but take care of him okay?" I said in warm tone ignoring Ise glare while Yuuma giggling to me

"Your brother is nice person. He quite cute too" Yuuma giggling make Ise-nii blush

"Yeah. The reason why he not popular was because his pervert nature. But if with you looks like he will able to control it" I chuckled a bit

"I will try my best" Yuuma smiled to me

"Well then i going to library. Enjoy your time nii-san, Yuuma-san" I nodded and start to walk passing them. But i lean closer to Ise-nii before i leave and whisper to him in very low tone that i sure only he able to hear me

"She wearing fake smile. Be careful around her" I warned him and quickly step away from him. Tomorrow is their date.. I hope i won't change anything... As much i didn't like this but seems like Ise has to become devil..

* * *

When i walk to library i notice i being watched. The reason i can know it? Well i'm not just training in Martial Art but i also training in Ki from some old man in china when my family tour to there

I able to ask few scroll about Ki and learn the basic Senjutsu. I also notice in this world.. I'm not just ordinary man..

You know Sharingan? The mighty doujutsu in Naruto? I possess it.. Yeah pretty crazy huh? Not to mention i have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan version. I don't know who the real God now.. I don't know how to explain it... The more i looking for the answer the more i become crazy...

Why i'm here actually? For what i'm here? Why i have this power? Though Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan its seems not special if i recall my enemies in future will be Evil God, Fallen Angel and Devil

I was try to learn my Ki or energy or chakra... Believe it or not i pretty shocked when i able to walk in wall... Anyway let's not out from the topic. I was thinking perhaps if i have sharingan, does it mean i also have chakra? And can i spew out fireball? If i still in my previous life i will laugh at the idea but now i'm in world where my school is ruled by Devil so... Yeah... And when people asked me about that i always said it was soft lens

I have try it to use what Sasuke said Grand Fireball Technique. It said that i need to focus my chakra to throut and release it as if i was breathing.. I was trying it first but instead of fire what out is saliva

...

I know is lame... So i decide instead try to breath fire, i try to focus to control my chakra like walk in water and wall. And also focus to sensor ability like now

I then turn to the window and see.. Red haired woman and black short haired woman..

Is that Rias-sempai and Sona-sempai?

I blinked once and then suddenly they gone...

Its definetely them... I have no doubt...

Sighing i then turn back to the path and go to library. That was calm place to sleep. Oh yes, my hobby are sleeping since i have sharingan it helping me so much in study. All i need is look to the page once and HUUZA! I able to memorize it ahh. The wonder of anime

* * *

With Rias

"Did he see us?" Rias asked to Sona

"Maybe.. I mean he keep staring at the place where we stand before.." Sona answered to Rias while shifted her glassess

"He was intresting... He and his brother" Rias said and Sona nodded

"Yeah. But Kai is more intresting.. Unlike his brother, Kai seems very sharp. He also notice something strange with that Fallen Angel who Ise date" Sona pointed

"Ah yes. He also beat you few time in chess aren't he? He seems pretty smart. I won't surprise if he notice something strange with this school" Rias chuckled and Sona blushing when she recall her lose against Kai

"Yeah. He quite good in strategy.. Though i stil leading against him.. But he not bad" Sona commented and shift her glassess. Rias seing this smirked

"Is that blush i see? Awww. Does Sona have a crush?" Rias grinned

"W-W-Wha?! D-Dont be ridiclous!" Sona protested make Rias laughed before her expression turn to grim

"But is not only Kai the one who sharp... I afraid the Fallen Angel will after him too" Rias said in grim tone and Sona nodded back to her stoic face

"I agree. We will keep an eye on them" Sona added

* * *

Next day (Kai POV)

"Today is the day.." I murmured

Ise date is today... He should be dead today... Why i feel like an ass?

Well if you let someone you know as brother went to their death... Yeah.. Perhaps i'm an ass

"Hey Kai! I will leaving soon! Do you want something?" Ise-nii asked me

"Ah? No. No. No. I didn't want to disturb your date. Just come home safety okay? I got a bad feeling somehow" I waved my hand and he laughed

"Relax! Its not like i'm going to die" Nii-san joked and i almost flinched when hearing that

"Just be careful okay?" I sighed and took my sword

The sword i have is a gift from Jin-sensei. He was veteran swordman from Kyoto. He can manipulate Ki quite good. He give this to me because i train harder than Nii-san

"You going to train?" Nii-san blinked and i nodded

"Yes. I bored and moved a muscle will be fine. You also don't forget to train. You has neglect your training for 4 years" I said and he nodded though Ise not good as me but he are one level above standard last time we spar

"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" He asked me and i blinked

"Promise?" I asked and he grinned

"Promise!" He said and i smiled a bit

"It will be fun" I said. Ise is good big brother despite his pervert nature. He also protective toward me sometime. He also helping me with fangirls problem. He said his perverted is usefull to scare away my fangirl if they crossing the llne

"Yeah! See you later Kai!" He said and leave

I sighed and bring my sword to Kendo club in school. I always use the club at sunday

* * *

When i arrive i notice there are noise from the club. Who the one training Kendo in sunday except me? I then slowly take a peek to the club

I see two woman seems sparring using real sword

The first one is woman with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top

The second was woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and light brown eyes

These two

Suddenly the black haired girl stop moving and turn to my direction

"Who there?! Show yourself!" She demanded. I then slowly slide the door and wearing stoic face

"Sorry for spying. I just hear some noise inside it and want to know who it is" I said calmly

"Ah Kai-kun!" Tomoe Megui greeted me and i nodded to her

"Is okay Hyoudou-san. Though why you here?" Tsubaki Shinra asked me

These two are devil.. Sona peerage.. If i recall Tsubaki was the Queen but Tomoe what is she?

"I always come here at sunday. Though last sunday i'm not come here due to family business. I see you two seems has talent in sword. Especially you Tsubaki-sempai. Why you didn't join in Kendo club?" I asked

"I see. Well we are busy with Student Council so we can't join Kendo club. How about you? Last time i hear you defeat Kendo trainer correct? Why not continue?" Tsubaki asked back

"Well. I didn't want to join because there aren't thing that he can teach me. So i decide to train alone" I said simply and place my bag along with bokken and sword to the floor

"You also has real sword?" Tomoe asked me and i nodded

"Yes. It gift from my real teacher. Me along with nii-san train in martial art before. I the one who surpass my teacher so he give this to me" I answered before release my sword. I take glance and notice that Tsubaki seems observe me acutely

"Hyoudou-san how about a spar?" Tsubaki asked me make me blinked

"Sure if you say so" I said nonchalantly but inside i kind of panic. I mean if i recall devil suppose to be stronger than normal human! And Tsubaki was Queen!

"Real sword or bokken?" I asked

"Since i didn't bring bokken, you don't mind if we use real sword?" Tsubaki said and mentally i gulped

"Well. It kind dangerous.. Let me put my soft lens first so there no accident" I said and then go back to my bag and put out my soft lens where in real it just plain water. I then active my sharingan and turn back to her

"Shall we?" I asked and take stance. I have to serious if not my life will be in danger

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at my stance. She recognize it?

"That was Battojutsu" Tsubaki pointed make me surprised but Tomoe seems not understand

"I surprise you know this stance Tsubak-sempai. It was very old style that my master taught to me. How you know that?" I asked

"I will tell you after this battle" She said calmly much to my annoyance but i nodded and keep calm face outside

"The one who draw first blood win! Ready?!" Tomoe asked and rise her hand

"GO!"

In instant i can see Tsubaki charge toward me! This is bad! She too fast! If not because Sharingan!

I quickly unseathed my sword and block her attack. She seems surprised for second but then start to spin edge of my sword in order to make my sword fall but i manage to followed it by also spin my sword hilt make me wield my sword like ninja.

I quickly push her away and jump back slightly before spun my sword and dashed to her again. I won't let her attack. The best defense is the best attack. I start to slash her and she block it before she push my sword to above and intent to slash my belly. I manage to take step back though it cut my shirt a little.

I start to attack her again intent to slash her face but she rise her sword and block it. She then try to slash me but my eyes able to caught her movement. Looks like she holding back a lot

I jump back few feets after few time our swords clashed and narrowed my eyes

"You holding back" I said and she smirk a bit

"So do you" Tsubaki smirked

"Hn!"

I then take breath and focus Ki on my leg. I just got one hit. Slowly let my breath out. I change my stance and my eyes sharpened

'That stance!' Tsubaki thought with surprise. I quickly dash to her intent to pierce her neck and i clearly can see her surprised face. She quickly rise her sword to swat away my sword

Unfornately for her my sword able to cut a little skin on her neck, drawing first blood

"I win" I declared calmly but inside i jawdropped. I can't believe it! I win! I nearly jumping in joy! But i keep my calm facade and sheathed my sword

"Ah.. Ah... Ah! Kai-kun the winner!" Tomoe declared with shock in her tone clearly. I see Tsubaki have shock face so i click my finger in front of her

"Sempai?" I called her and she blinked before blush erupted in her face

"I see you win. That last movement is surprising me... You very fast" Tsubaki commented. 'That speed almost same like Knight before. It maybe on par with Kiba. And to think a mere human able to has this speed'

"Yeah. But i need to concentrate first in order to using it" I said calmly and Tomoe approaching us

"That stance before... It was Gatotsu.." Tsubaki pointed again and i nodded

"You seems know a lot about old stance. Care to explain?" I narrowed my eyes in fake suspicious. I need to act clueless. I mean if you found out your fuku-kaichou is some master kendo and know many kenjutsu but not curious it mean you not normal!

"Well. You could say i intrested in Kenjutsu history. Now is my turn. Where you learn those art?" Tsubaki asked me

"I learn it from scroll. I got the scroll when my family tour to china. I meet with some old samurai and i ask him to show me his sword since i intrested in sword art" I answered calmly and its true. Thanks to sharingan for that. Damn overpowered eyes

"Scroll? You mean by reading it? No trainer? No one teach you? Just read the old scroll?!" Tsubaki asked clearly in surprise tone and i shook my head

'He able to learn old style by only reading it?! He good in strategy, he good at grade, he also good at medical knowledge! How much potential he have?! Does Hyoudou Issei also has this much potential?!' Tsubaki thought with shock

"Wow! You must be pretty good then!" Tomoe praised me and i chuckled. Suddenly i felt some pang in my heart make me flinched for second

I then turn and see outside already dark. If i recall Issei date!

"Hyoudou-san?" Tsubaki called me as she notice i seems pale

"Ah? N-Nothing! I just feel something bad happen" I said quickly. Rias Gremory... I hope you save Ise..

"Something bad?" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and i nodded grimly

"Hopefully it just my feeling" I said in worry

"Don't worry Kai-kun! I sure there's nothing happen!" Tomoe pat my back and i smile softly to her

"Thank you Tomoe-san" I smiled and she blushed a bit

"Hehehe" She stuck out her tongue and i turn to Tsubaki

"Well sempai if i recall i win because you holding back. Care to rematch?" I asked and Tsubaki smirk a bit

Somehow deep inside i feel regret asking her

* * *

Later

I beat... Definetely... Tsubaki didn't waste chance.. She really strong! My eyes hurt.. I feel so tired... Using Sharingan is take me a lot.. I only able to keep activing it for 3 hours.. But if using it to fight like this... Looks like i won't going school tomorrow

"You okay Kai-kun?" Tomoe asked me

Ah yes Tsubaki asked Tomoe to take me home just in case if i collapse in middle going home. But i know the real reason is because there are something after me. I can feel it watching me when i walk out from Kendo club. If my logic were right then the one who after me is Fallen Angel

There's chance they also going to kill me.. Great.. I hate Murphy Law... I know i didn't want boring life but! This is ridiclous!

Of course i has to act clueless and try to reject her offer though in the end i accept it

"I'm fine Tomoe-san. You can go home if you want" I smiled to her and she shook her head playfully

"Nope! I will company you till you reach your place!" Tomoe declared. I sighed a bit. I can feel the Fallen Angel presence is gone

"Here we are" I said to Tomoe who look to my house. Its simple house

"Why don't you come in Tomoe-san? Maye yourself comfortable" I offered and open door house. Tomoe seems want to protest but i quickly grab her hand and pull her in

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled

"Eh! K-Kai-kun! I-I have to go home!" Tomoe protested, i turn to her and put my stoic face

"I insist! This at least what i can do to say thank you" I said in stern tone

"A-Ah!" Tomoe spluttered

"Kai. You home already?" Mom come from the room and look into me "Oh my who your friend?"

"Her name Tomoe Meguri mom. She my Kendoist friend" I introduced. Tomoe bowed to my mother

"My what a polite girl. Why don't you come in? We will make tea" Mom said and then we enter the house

I notice Tomoe seems bit nervous so i pat her head lightly. Her height more low than me so i don't have problem with that

I then notice some presence on Ise room. The Ki was dark.. So i assume it was Rias. I sighed in relief inwardly, looks like i didn't change anything

"Ah who this young girl?" Dad come from another room and look to Tomoe "Is she your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, no wonder Nii-san is pervert. He got it from dad. Tomoe blushing from my father word and low her head

"Dad! Don't tease her! We only friend in kendoist" I scolded dad who laughed

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Who are you young girl?" Dad asked

"Tomoe Meguri sir!" Tomoe introduce herself to dad and dad nodded

"Here the tea" Mom come and serve the tea

"Ah mom. Where Nii-san?" I asked and mom turn to me

"Your brother just come home from... His friend place. He seems bit tired so he sleep first" Mom answered puzzled and i notice it. I about to ask but suddenly i remember that Amano Yuuma existence is being removed so i shut my mouth and nodded

Wait!

How can i remember about Yuuma then? I mean.. I know it won't affect mythical being but... Why i'm not affected?! Is it because that time i spend time with Tsubaki and Tomoe? Yeah maybe because of that

"Kai?" Mom calling me and i turn to her

"Ah sorry i just thinking about something... I will check on Nii-san later then" I commented and mom nodded before she turn to Tomoe

"Tomoe-san. What year are you?" Mom asked

"I'm second year like Kai-kun and Ise-kun" Tomoe answered

"Oh? Care to tell us about them?" Dad asked while look into me with "I got you" face make my eyes twitched for moment

"Ah! Kai-kun is fine! He was popular in school! And for Ise-kun..." Tomoe paused and chuckle sheepishly make Dad laugh while mom sighed

"See! Ise is a lot like you! Its because your pervert nature he become like now!" Mom scolded dad who now rub his head

"Hahaha! And Kai take a lot from you! Except he more talented!" Dad said sheepishly

Tomoe giggling seeing them while i only sighed and rub my temple

Parents always like this when they hear about their son

After that Tomoe start to told my parent about me and Ise in school which make dad cry in proud sometime and mom smile to me and also scold dad about Ise while dad also protest about me being too stoic in school before she going home. After few moment Tomoe decide to go home and i go to my room to sleeps. I then take glance to Nii-san room and feel there still some presence inside there..

I sighed and enter my room to sleep

**Death and Rebirth**


	3. The Beginning

**Hello! Hello i receive a comment from ShinXIX about Kai ability, so i want to reply to him**

**Now let see from Anime aside than realistic world. Kai growth is unique one. Let see Ise case and Koneko case. They only train in few months but their ability increased vry much. Kai is much like that. He has train for more than 4 years so he strong yes. But he didn't know how to use his power because he didn't have any teacher or knowledge about his ability**

**He is strong. No doubt about that, but he still pale compared to Vali, Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs. He didn't have experience in battle**

**And about Evil God oh about that my fault. I forgot about that, tehee :P**

**Oh an****d about I****se become more OC. It becau************se he have brother in hi************s life. That************s part affect hi************s grow up**

**Anyway here is the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Beginning**

* * *

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed. That owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up.

I had awful dream again.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh and exist from my room

"Morning Nii-san, you seems just awake from nightmare"

I turn and see my twin brother Kai. Worry placed on his face but i only smile to him

"Morning Kai, nah! I'm fine!"

I didn't want him to worry, he was good brother to me. Even he act more like big brother rather than me but i can feel he kind of clumsy sometime

Unlike me he was stoic! He very calm in front everyone! He also talented in Kendo not to mention his grade also good. Man sometime i jealous of him but when i talk with him his word surprised me

"Nii-san i always want to be like you. You are so free.. Like no one bind your life... I wish i also can be like you... Unfornately i can't.. When i try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart i start to panic... It feels like i has to keep stoic"

I still remember his word. I frowned when think about it. While i jealous to him but when he spoke like that.. It feels like his mind is been binded... I worry about his mental sometime. I talk to mom and dad about him. Unfornately dad and mom also can't do much for him...

Whenever we try to make him relax he stay stoic. It as if something will happen if he become relax. We already asking him what wrong but he answer only his heart seems beat more fast and make him unease if he try to relax somehow

He only able to relax IF he alone... When nobody near him... We has try to leave him alone and spy on him but he said he can felt he being watched

It almost like phsyic!

"Nii-san" Kia called me and broke me out from my mind

"Nii-san? What's wrong? Are you daydreaming about Yuuma-san?"

I flinched when he spoke Yuuma name. I laugh sheepishly and wave my hand

"Ah nothing! Nothing!"

"You sure?"

I can sense worry in his word. I quickly give him headlock and noogie

"Ouch! Ouch! Nii-san!"

"You little boy! Its too early for you to know about adult business!"

He protested to me

"Nii-san! The age gap between us only 1 minute 37 seconds!"

"Yeah! But you still my little brother! If you want to know about Yuuma-chan you have to watch one of my DvD first!"

I can see he blushing from above

"Nii-san! That was unecessary! I can become adult without watch those movies!" He spluttered

"Kai! Ise! BREAKFAST NOW!"

"Oh shit" I muttered

* * *

Kia POV

"We off then!" I and Ise-nii said at same time

On the walk i notice Ise-nii seems bit tired. He closed his eyes while walking as if he didn't want to see sunlight.. What happening? Is his wound not completely healed?

"Nii-san.. Are you okay?" I asked him and he turn to me

"How many time i have to say i fine Kai? You not need to worry me!" Nii-san answered

"I know but your condition now saying otherwise.. If you sick i can tell the teacher that. The teacher kinda soft to me because my grade. You can rest in home if you want" I suggested. I really worry about him. Ise the only man i can felt relax with.

When i with him its as if i really little brother for him... Well protective little brother in my case... I feel i can become kid once again as long i stay with him

"Not need to do that my dear otouto! I'm fine really. You worry about me too much" He said nonchalantly. I reluctantly nodded and we continue our journey to the school

Me and Nii-san parted away to go to each other class. I can't stop worrying about him.. I hope he okay..

"Yo! Kai!"

I turn and see familiar face. Brown haired girl, wearing glasses. Aika Kiryuu

"Ah? Aika-san, Good morning" I nodded to her

Aika is one my girls that not fawned me... So i appreciate her presence. She look into me with skeptical look

"Oh geez! Lighten up will ya?! You always like robot you know!" Aika punch my shoulder playfully and i chuckle

"That's girl!"

"H-How dare she!"

"Get away from Kai-sama!"

Yep and the girl angry at her. As usual, as usual. Aika turn to the girl before smirked playfully and then cling on my arm

"Oh my Kai-kun i feel sick. Will you bring me to infirmary?" Aika said in sultry tone and i can feel the girl leaked out Killing Intent somehow. I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Aika-san i will appreciate if you not make scene in the morning" I sighed and Aika release me with pout

"You no fun Kai. Let me play more!" Aika pouted

"I will let you play as long you not pull me into your game" I said in disapproving tone make her chuckled

"Hn!" Aika grunted and turn to other girls with smirk that say "I win!" Which make their glare more intense

Now i know how Sasuke or Itachi feels when they at ninja academy

* * *

"Nii-san..." I called Ise-nii who just out from his class with Motohama and Matsuda

"Ah Kai! Sorry but i will going home late. I have something to do with them" He pointed to Motohama and Matsuda. I narrowed my eyes

"Nii-san. Surely you not forgot your promise to me before you going date?" I asked with stern voice make Ise flinched

"W-Wait! Date?! Ise?! Went to date?!" Matsuda interjected our conversation. I blinked and turn to my big brother

"You didn't introduce Yuuma-san to them?" I asked clearly confused

"This Yuuma character again?" Motohama asked. I blinked in surprise but then suddenly i remember that Yuuma erase his existence

"I told you its not a dream! Its a real!" Ise-nii growled to Motohama

"Nii-san. If you not remember let me remind you that you promise to spar Kendo with me" I said to him who immediately have "oh" face while the Perverted Duo seems shocked

"What?! Ise?! You can do Kendo?! Why you not telling us?!" Matsuda demanded and shake Ise

"H-Hey! I already stop training Kendo since i entered high school! So i don't think its important!" Ise-nii defended before turn to me "Alright, alright let's go to the club" he sighed and i smiled a bit

"Matsuda, Motohama. We will watch them next time!" Nii-san said before he turn to me and nodded

"See you later Matsuda-san, Motohama-san" I bowed little to them and leave with Nii-san

* * *

We then arrive at Kendo club. When i open the door several girl look to me with heart in their eyes but it quickly repalced by glare when seeing Nii-san

"Kai-kun. Why Issei-san here?!" Katase asked to me while Ise-nii only chuckle sheepishly behind me

"Me and him going to spar Kendo today. Surely it won't be bother?" I asked coolly make the whole club blinked

"Him? Spar Kendo with you? Are you sure?!" One of girl said in shock tone

"Is it really that surprising seeing my brother wield sword?" I said in stern tone. I don't like when people stare to Ise like that. To be honest they only know perverted Ise. Not the true Ise

"Yes!" The whole club answered immediately and i sighed

"Fine! Nii-san. Let spar!" I demanded and pull my bokken then throw it to him. I always carry bokken wherever i go and today i brought extra so Nii-san can use

"Alright, alright.. But... Does they have to watch?" Ise-nii asked in embarassment. I sighed and nodded

"You two didn't use Shinai?" Murayama asked to me and i shook my head

"All question will be answered later. Now who want to become referee?!" I asked and Katase step forward

"Ready?" Katase rise her hand and look into us who nodded before stare to each other

"GO!"

Me and Ise-nii quickly dash after that word left. Nii-san rise his sword and aim my face but i block it. Guh! He seems stronger that last time we spar! Is it because he become devil?! I then push his sword and try to slash his belly but he take step back and dodge it

I take step forward and attempt to slash his face but he manage to pull his face and dodge it again. His speed also increased. Definetely because become devil

He then use one-hand to slash my belly but i put my hand on his shoulder and jump over him and dodge the attack. I attempt to slash him from behind but he quickly turn and block my attack. His reflex also increased

I landed in ground softly but quickly have to take step back and dodge his attack. This time he go to offensive

I block his attack and push him away again he then continue by try to stab me which i dodged to the left. Seeing this he quickly spun his bokken and attempt to slash me. I quickly brought my bokken and able to block his attack but he didn't give me chance and try to kick me

Unfornately i able to block it with my forearm. But damn! That was hurt! His strength really increase. I ignore the pain and grab his leg then pull it make him lose his balance and almost fall which he did when i push his leg to above

I quickly rise my bokken and point it to his face

"1 for me" I smirked and he sighed

"Mann i really lose my touch" He chuckled. I merely rolled my eyes with little smile

"Well what you expect? You neglect your training for 4 years though you almost got me with that kick before" I said in comforted tone and put out hand which he grab and i help his stand

"W-Wow..."

We then turn and see the whole Kendo club jawdropped and have wide eyes

"T-T-To think... This beast has that much skill in sword..." Katase murmured in shock

Nii-san blushing and rub his back head sheepishly

"I don't believe it"

"How he able to do that?"

"He's good.."

A murmur began to spread to the club no doubt after this their opinion about Nii-san will change

"Nii-san is it just me... Or you seems stronger than 4 years ago? I mean when i block your attack it more strong than before! I felt like i block some iron rather than bokken. Are you training in secret" I asked with fake clueless tone and he blinked

"I-I-I don't know. It just i feel stronger somehow" He said unsure and i narrowed my eyes

"Hey Kai-kun!"

I turn and see Murayama called me

"Why don't you train with us today? You can get Issei-san too" She said surprising everyone even me

"Really?" Ise-nii ask in disbelief

"W-Well.. As long you not become pervert we fine!" Katase clear her throat

"Aww Katase-chan is okay! As long Kai-kun here i sure his brother won't do anything strange" Murayama assured and Katase look into me. I nodded in reply

"Alright! Let's start our training today! Kai will the one lead today!" Katase declared

* * *

Later

"Bye Kai-kun!" Murayama said and existed from the club. Only me and Nii-san left

"Mann. That was tiresome... Is been a while i train again" Nii-san laughed and i chuckled

"Not to mention being surrounded by pretty girl! Did you see their oppai when they swing their shinai?! Its bouncing!" Nii-san said with perverted face and i facepalmed. Typical Ise

"Nii-san please don't think like that. We just able to rise their respect about you. Don't destroy it" I sighed before i look to the window "Soon will be dark.." I murmured and he look outside too

"Yeah..."

We then start to packing our stuff and prepare to go home

"Hey Kai.." Ise-nii called me

"Yes?" I asked back

"I want to talk... Its about Yuuma-chan..." He said and i blinked

"If you asking for advice about girl then i afraid i can't help you much" I said and he facefaulted

"Not that! What i want to talk about is serious!" He yelled and i rub my back head sheepishly

"Well then what you want to talk about?" I asked though i already knew what he want to talk about

He then start to explain about his dream. Where he being killed by Yuuma. Then about crimson haired girl and her connection with Rias. He also confused why Motohama and Matsuda didn't know about Yuuma

"Hmm.. That was confusing... When you saying like that its as if Yuuma-san is not exist. While the truth she was exist. Has you try to call her number?" I asked

"Already! But her number is gone from my phone!" He said in frustated tone "I also have one thing. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body"

I stroke my chin lightly and hummed

"While in morning today i feel like an Owl. I sleepy and tired at morning but when close to night like now. I feel i have 10 time energy more than when i was at morning!" He exclaimed "You good at Medical condition right? Do you know the reason why?"

"Well... To be honest if it was disease then it more close to Insomnia. You know right? Where you can't sleep at night" I said and he nodded "But 10 time stronger than in the morning? That was ridiclous. I think we have to bring you to real doctor. Anyway let's go home now"

He nodded and stand. We then stand and walk out from the club

* * *

In the middle way i suddenly felt we being watched. I turn to Nii-san but he seems didn't notice it. We keep walking until i feel the presence is near. I secretly active my eyes and look to Ise-nii

"Nii-san..." I called him and he turn to me

"Y-Yes?" He asked. I pull out our bokken and hand it to him

"Is this?" He said as he take the bokken

"Yes.. Killing Intent... Its not bad one too" I said with sweat poured on my forehead

"Is been a long time i feel this.. The last time i felt it was 4 years ago when Jin-sensei teach us about Killing Intent and he release it to us" He gulped and i nodded. Jin was our Kendo teacher before. I asked Jin to train us in Killing Intent and he blast us with huge one. Apparently Jin-sensei was veteran samurai. He about hundred years old! I don't know what he is before but i glad i take one from him. Because if not i won't be able to stay calm now

We then turn and see a man wearing business suit with hat glare to us

"It is rare.. To see one of you walk along with human" He said looking to Ise and i narrowed my eyes

"I'm sorry sir but who are you? Clearly you are Martial Art artist seeing you able to spread Killing Intent" I said calmly and the man turn to me

"Hoo? You notice it? Unfornately young man i'm not some Martial Art artist.. What are you doing with that thing?" He asked me

"What you mean with that thing? Watch your mouth sir the thing you speak is my brother" I growled to him and he laughed

"Your brother eh? I see. So you hide stray devil. To think human will be friend with stray one" He laughed

"Stray devil?! What you mean?!" Ise-nii asked

"Its not my job to tell you what it is. But as Angel job even the fallen one i will exterminate you" The man said and a black bird wing spreaded from his back make our eyes widened. I can see from sharingan that he going to create spear and throw it at us!

"DODGE NII-SAN!" I yelled and jump to the left and dodge the spear, unfornately Nii-san still in shock so he jump out late and the spear manage to graze his cloth

"Oh my you able to dodge it. What a surprise" The Fallen Angel said calmly. I turn and see Ise-nii seems shaking

"Nii-san..." I called softly in order to calm him and it worked a little

"Remember when we at zoo? When some tiger free from the cage?" I asked and he blinked

"Ah yes i remember!" He grinned

"This time you play my role while i play your role!" I said and dashed to the Fallen Angel

"Hahaha! You want to fight?! A human against me?! Ridiclous!" He laughed and prepare the spear. My sharingan spin wildly. I able to see it! His attack! I then step aside and dodge the spear while ducked and give him a hit to the stomach using my bokken that i channel Ki make him gasped

"W-What?! Why you!" He growled and summon spear to stab me but my eyes see it. I rolled to the ground and enchant my leg with Ki quickly and jumped then headbutt him in stomach make him gasped again

"Why you?! I will kill-"

SMACK!

The fallen angel got hit in back of neck by Ise-nii HARD! The bokken is broken in two. His eyes then slowly rolled to the back and fall to the ground unconscious

The role when the tiger at the zoo free is Ise-nii become bait while i become the attacker

"*pant* *pant* did i broke his neck?" Nii-san asked me who laying in ground tiredly

"I think not.. But you must be hit him pretty hard seeing his unconscious now... Not to mention that Bokken broken" I commented and he chuckle sheepishly

"Sorry. I will buy a new one" He said

"You better be" I rolled my eyes before i turn to the fallen angel again

I know it seems unreal but...

To see one in front of you is feel... Weird

"What is he?! Some kind of freak?!" Ise-nii asked and poked the unconscious man

"He said he was an angel and the fallen one..." I pointed and he look into me

"You don't think what i thinking... Do you?" Nii-san asked me with disbelief tone. I about to reply but some voice beat me

"And to think two person will able to defeat Fallen Angel"

We then turn and see Rias Gremory along with Sona Sitri approaching us

"Rias-sempai? Sona-sempai?" I said in fake surprise

"Hello Hyoudou Kai, Hyoudou Issei" Rias greeted us while Sona merely nodded in greeting

"I take it you two able to explain something about this?" I pointed to the Fallen Angel and they nodded

"Meet us tomorrow after school in Occult Research Club" Sona said

"Wait! What do you mean?! I don't understand what you talking about! Who this guy?! And what he mean by me being stray devil?!" Ise-nii demanded. I slowly stand and put hand on Ise-nii shoulder

"Nii-san. I think we should rest and let them explain tomorrow.. I have feeling it was something big.. We already have hard day for today" I said with stern voice. He turn and see me before slowly nodded and we turn to duo King again

"Tomorrow then" I said and they nodded

"What about this guy?" Ise-nii pointed

"We will deal with him. You two can go home now" Sona said. We then turn and walk but suddenly i feel pain on my leg and i will fall if not Nii-san suddenly catch me. I look below and see a large wound on my ankle. It must be getting hit during the last time

"Kai! Your leg!" Nii-san said in worry tone

"I'm fine.. Ugh" I grunted

"No you not! That was deep one! We got you to hospital! Now!" He commanded

"Let me see it" Sona interjected. Nii-san the place me on ground and Sona start to look my wound

"Its not too bad..." Not too bad?! My flesh almost like got carved out! And it wasn't bad?!

Sona then place both her hands on my leg and suddenly the wound slowly start to closed. My eyes widened in shock. So do Ise. I know there are some healing spell if i recall but

I was doctor in previous life and see some open wound being... Healed like this...

Incredible...

I can't explain it with word... If the world has knowledge this technique... Imagine how many life we able to save!

"I-Incredibe" Ise-nii murmured while i only nodded not believing my voice

"This as much i can do for now. You still going to feel the pain but at least the wound closed. You can bring him now" Sona said to us. Ise-nii nodded and start to carry me again

"T-Thanks Sona-Kaichou" Nii-san said and i nodded still shocked beyond belief

* * *

"Nii-san..." I called him. Currently we on our way to home and maybe in few minute we will arrive

"Yes?" He said

"Whatever happen to you.. I will always be your little brother" I grinned to him and he blinked befor smirked

"Heh! Arrogant brat! Look who got himself hurt now! At least i didn't get a scratch when i decoy the tiger!" He retorted

"Well our opponent now is Angel instead of tiger! The difference was big!" I retort back and he laughed

"Thanks Kai.. If not because you.. The first spear that man throw will pierce me" He said softly and i blinked

"You freeze because some low Killing Intent. You won't be if only you not neglect your training! I don't believe you stop training because you intrested in oppai suddenly" I scolded and he frowned

"Don't speak like that! Oppai was gift from heaven! There's no beauty thing other than oppai!" He retorted

"And because of that you almost getting killed today!"

"If i die because oppai then so be it! I won't regret it!"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know what to say anymore to change you. Let stop this stupid conversation"

"Agree..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you Nii-san..."

"Heh! Your welcome"

* * *

Next day

I slowly open my eyes and look to the window outside..

Last night when i got home we lied to our parent that i got into fight with some thug and one of them manage to hurt me

I still winced because of pain in my leg. I not going able to walk at this rate

"Kai! Are you okay?! Can i enter?!" Ise-nii voice called from the door

"You can enter Nii-san!" I yelled and he did

"How your leg?" He asked and look into my leg

"I'm fine... Okay i won't be able to walk to school with this wound" I said when i notice the look he give to me

"I see" He sighed "Well then stay home today. I will tell Rias Onee-sama and Sona-Kaichou that you won't able to come because injury on your leg"

I frowned a bit hearing this. I want to come too

"No Kai you won't come to school today. If you resist i will report it to mom and dad" Nii-san said before i able to protest

I sighed and slowly nodded

"Good. I will tell you everything later" He smiled

"Yeah. Tell them i say "hello"." I nodded. Nii-san then close the door and leave

I sighed again and lay on the bed again

So much to do...

I have knowledge about this world... If i recall this is where Nii-san going to save Asia Argento.. The exiled nun.. And after that fighting against Raiser, Rias fiance...

And also if i recall Nii-san going to sacrifice his hand for balance breaker! I can't let it happen! Maybe i can do something! But!

What can i do?

Once again i sighed in defeat

I can't even kill one Fallen Angel... Okay maybe i can. I'm not using Amaterasu or Susanoo... Well i never use both of them.. Tsukoyomi yes i ever use it. I use it to some animal to test it. That take a lot from me! I only able to manipulate time 48 hours! While Sasuke and Itachi is 72 hours!

My Senjutsu training is normal. I able to manipulate Ki to enchant my speed and strength... I maybe can fast enough to defeat Tiger in race and strong enough to destroy Iron with single slash.. It very useful!

But learning it was not easy. I spent a years to training it. I have to meditate for 3 hours everyday to control my Ki.. Its harder than i thought! Not to mention i feel headache when using it.. Its like there some strange voice that whisper in my head.. It tell me to claim much power and sometime whisper me to kill something

I then slowly open my eyes and it become EMS immediately. I look into mirror from bed and my EMS is same like Madara. Perhaps i have to prepare for something...

Yeah training are in order... Definetely...

Suddenly there a blue light appear on my room. On instinct i quickly grab my sword though i still in bed and deactive my eyes just in case if it not enemy

From the light a figure slowly appear and it was... Sona?

"Morning Kai" Sona said in stern voice and i drop my sword

"Kaichou? W-Wha?! How you do that?" I asked definetely confused. I mean i never see something like that before

"Issei just tell me that you still sick. So i come to finish healing you. Its important meeting today so you have to come" Sona said as she approaching me

"I see... Thank you then..." I smiled

**"Kill..."**

My eyes widened for moment... Again?! I quickly calm my Ki and deactive my nature energy.. Sona seems notice something happen to me for moment

"What wrong?" Sona asked me

"Nothing... I just heard some strange voice.. Must be my imagination" I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes

"Strange voice?"

"Yeah.. It whispered "Kill"." I said nervously. Sona didn't reply merely look into me with acute eyes

"How long? You hear that voice?" Sona asked me

"Its start 4 years ago.. When i try to master Ki" I shrugged. Sona eyes widened for second and her expression turn into serious one

"Are you.. Training in Senjutsu?" Sona asked me and it clearly make me surprise

"How you know that?" I asked back and Sona shifted her glassess

"You playing dangerous game here Kai. Senjutsu are dangerous.. Very dangerous" Sona said in stern voice and i narrowed my eyes

"Explain.." I demanded

"Senjutsu are skill to manipulate nature energy or Ki you could say. It has many abilities such strengthen your body or detect energy in opponent body. However Senjutsi great weakness is that while it can read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. This means that absorbing too much of that malice will result in one becoming drunk with power" Sona explained and i clearly surprised

"I don't know Senjutsu will able to do that" I murmured, the reason why i train in Senjutsu is because i see in Naruto the only bad thing is you will become toad but it because he has contract with them! I don't think it will bite me back like this!

"You should be careful. There are devil who become crazy and went phsyco because of that" Sona warned and i become pale when hearing this. Is that the voice that i keep hearing?

"How good are you in Senjutsu?" Sona asked

"Good enough.. I need 3 minute to meditate so i can use my Senjutsu ability to the max. Though i still don't know what can i do with Senjutsu other than enchant my speed, strength and channel it to weapon " I answered

"You didn't know anything about it?! Who your trainer?! That was very dangerous! You lucky you didn't went phsyco already!" Sona almost yelled which make me flinch

"I training alone" I answered

"Alone? No trainer? No one watching you? No one give pointer if you wrong?" Sona asked me in surprise tone again and i nodded

'Alone?! Without anyone?! He definetely has potential! I heard from Rias, Hyoudou Issei his brother take 8 Pawn. How much for him then?! Does his family has some great ancestor?!' Sona thought with shock before she shifted her glasses and nodded

"I will ask more later for now let me heal you" Sona said and approaching me. She then remove my blanket and place her hands in my ankle. I secretly active sharingan though i sure i can't copy it but if i see the energy that flowing perhaps i will able to learn it

* * *

Later

"I-Its feel like new" I said in surprise and move my ankle

"Of course. Though it taking some time" Sona said with little amusement in her voice

"Perhaps i can use Senjutsu to heal" I murmured

"You can. But remember using Senjutsu are dangerous Kai... If you not able to control it then people around you going to pay" Sona said sternly and i nodded

"By the way i didn't sense your parents.. Where are they?" She asked

"They go to work already. So it only me in house. I will make note for them" I said as i take pen and paper "Mm do you mind to out for a while? I have to change"

Sona nodded and leave from the room. I sighed and then go to bathroom

* * *

Later

"You done?" Sona asked behind the door

"You can in now!" I yelled while zipped by shirt. Sona then enter and look into me

"We can leave now" She said. I nodded and bring my sword this time

"A sword?" She asked

"Just in case.." I said with stern eyes and voice. She narrowed her eyes

"Are you think we will become danger to you?"

"For now? Nope. But who know what will happen later" I said in calm voice and walk passing her

Later

"Here we are" Sona said to me

I stare to the Occult Research Club place. It was old house

The unused old school building located behind the school. One of the rooms on the third floor is the room for the Occult Research Club and also the gathering place for the Gremory group.

"May i?" I asked to Sona while my hand touching the door and Sona nodded. I take a deep breath

At least the day where i join in myhtical being is come...

I have training for my life just for today...

Well.. There's no turning back then... Hopefully everything from now won't change much..

Here i go

* * *

**OC data currently now before you protest you should know that Kai train since he was 9 that mean he has train for 6 years**

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Gender : Male**

**Appearance : Born as Hyoudou Issei twin brother. He has same appearance like Issei except his hair is straight like Kiba. And his eyes is black instead brown like his family**

**Like : Training, his brother, meditate, sleep, watching cloud, Taiyaki**

**Dislike : Fangirls, noisy place**

**Sacred Gear : unknown**

**Personality : Unlike Issei who pervert. Kai seems calm and stoic but only in front of public. He was warm and gentle if not many people seeing him. He also protective toward Ise seeing Ise often get beaten by Kendo club but it stop when he interfere. He often smile and joking if with Ise. However inside of that charming smile and calm boy Kai was little unstable. It can be said because he from another world and know what will happen. His mental burdened by the knowledge of many thing. Not to mention the affect of his Senjutsu training. Luckily Kai still manage to calm despite he often hearing strange whisper in his head that tell him to went crazy everytime he enter Senjutsu mode**

**Ability :**

**Sharingan : Kai born with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and somehow only he the one who possess it. The reason why he has it still unknown**

**Senjutsu : Kai has train Senjutsu for 4 years. He able to strengthen his body and attack using Ki. Though he never went phsyco but it affected his life. It can be seen by his lone wolf nature. He only able to relax if he alone**

**Kenjutsu : Kai has learn Kenjutsu from scroll that old man in china give to him. Currently he only know Battojutsu and Gatotsu stance**

**Tools : Katana and Bokken**


	4. Revelation and Asia

**Hello everyone! Thank you, thank you for read and like this story. But today i want to say thank you to flevantein for nice comment and review**

**What you said is true and i accept your opinion about Akeno, Sona, Ophis and Xenovia. However for Asia i'm not too agree. Actually i agree with you mean about personality clash. However Kai despite being loner and calm Kai actually little childish. The reason why he become loner and stoic like that because Kai mind is unstable. And i think Asia is the best combo for him despite their personality is a bit clash**

**And for Kai harem. Of course its not because Cool guy pheromones! Lol! I actually laugh at that thanks for pointing. The reason will you see in story why he attract many woman later.**

**So let me fix the harem list**

**Ise : Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka(Obviously she want to have child of Heavenly Dragon), Rossweise **

**Kai : Asia, Koneko(they has same problem "Senjutsu"), Xenovia, Sona(perhaps since she attracted to Kai strategist mind when play chess), Serafall(I still think how to make she like Kai), Ophis(Now i won't tell you all the reason why but instead of cling on Ise she will cling to Kai)**

**Oh and about Fairy Guardian and Descendant of Beelzebub. It will be updated around this weekend. We have the began of Young Devil Meeting arc on Descendant of Beelzebub and the first and second day on Grand Magic Tournament arc for Fairy Guardian! :D**

**But let not talk about those story in here. Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Revelation and Asia**

* * *

Kai POV

The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls... Is that a bath in there?! Why there bath in club?! There also a large strange symbol on the ground

"Ah you arrive"

I turn and see many people inside club

The first was petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, this girl if i recall is Koneko Toujou

The second was handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. My fellow prince in school. Yuuto Kiba

The third was young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was one of "Great Onee-sama" in school. Himejima Akeno

And the last there Rias Gremory and my brother who sit in coach with.. Is that bat wing on his back?

"Nii-san... What the hell is on your back?!" I yelled in shock though i know its going to happen but it still ridiculous when i see it with open eyes!

Ise-nii rub his head sheepishly "Umm you see. Looks like i become devil now!"

I stare blankly on him before i slowly unsheathed my sword

"If i cut those wings will you become human again?" I asked and he become pale

"What?! Hell no! Don't do that!" He yelled in fear and hide behind coach while i sighed and sheathed my sword again

"Why don't you sit first Kai? We will explain it to you" Rias giggling seeing our antic and i nodded then sit on my brother side

"Hey how your leg?" He asked

"Just like new" I said and move my ankle and he nodded in satisfied

"Now Kai. I sure you want to know what happen right?" Rias asked as Sona sit on her side

"Yes..." I said bluntly and Rias smirked

"Well.. Let's start by what you know about Devil"

* * *

I leaned on sofa. Shock, tired and exhausted clearly on my face. I facepalmed and let out deep sigh before turn to my brother

"So... You are... Devil now right?" I said unsure and he nodded

"Y-Yeah" He said sheepishly

"And this because you date that whore who kill you because that dragon arm inside you right?" I said in cold tone make Nii-san gulped

"R-Right"

I then turned to Rias with stern eyes

"And you tell me they also want to kill me because they sense some power inside me?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes. I also sense it inside you and we sure that was Sacred Gear.."

I narrowed my eyes. Is she speak about my sharingan? If it not then i definetely have one but the question is what?

"I see..." I stroke my chin "Can you help me bring out my Sacred Gear?" I asked

"Well.. We can.. Why don't you stand now then" Rias pointed and i nodded

"Now take a stance for character you think is the greatest" She said and i nodded. I thenk take my Battojutsu stance

"Now mimic his attack" She commanded and i close my eyes and take deep breath. Should i use Ki or not? Well perhaps i should use one

I then start to breath with calm and gather my Ki. I grip my sword tightly and focus

"Wait!"

I open my eyes in surprise and turn to Koneko who yelled with shock clear on her face surprising everyone except Sona who has calm face

"That's before... Its that Senjutsu?" She asked unsure and i nodded

"Yes... What about it?" I asked back and i notice Koneko flinched a bit, i wonder why?

"You able to use Senjutsu?" She asked in surprise tone

"Senjutsu? What is that?" Nii-san asked and i give him blank look

"Nii-san remember Killing Intent that Jin-sensei give to us?" I asked and he have "oh" face

"Ah i remember! What about it?"

I facepalmed hearing this

"Remember Killing Intent is created by manipulate energy then add the intent to maim or kill to the energy. Jin-sensei told us there many energy. From demonic and Holy. We use Natural Energy what called Ki, Nii-san" I explained to him

"Ah i remember now!" He laugh sheepishly and i rolled my eyes

"Wait! Ise are you also train in Ki manipulation?" Rias asked him

"Ah? No. I didn't finish my training. I only finish my sword training then stop. Kai here continue his sword training then go to.. Senjutsu right?" He said unsure and i nodded

"You do realise that Senjutsu is dangerous right?" Rias asked me with stern voice and i shrugged

"Nope. I just know it today when Sona-kaichou told me about it" I answered as if it was ordinary thing make Koneko gasped

"Don't you know what danger you may bring?!" Koneko said in almost yelling to me shocking everyone

"I know. But until now i manage to stay sane. Beside if not because my train in Senjutsu yesterday, me and Nii-san will be killed yesterday by that Fallen Angel" I replied calmly

"Wait! Wait! What is bad thing about Senjutsu?!" Nii-san demanded

"Well.. If you train in Senjutsu you can went crazy and phsyco if you not careful" Sona answered make Ise-nii stand and turn to me

"Kai... Is that the reason why you always being alone?" He asked in cold tone which is very rare seeing his kind and free nature. I gulped a litte. Its rare to see he really angry. So i must say he kind of scary now. I rub my head sheepishly

"Nii-san... Well... Yes... You can said so but-"

The next thing i know is i being punched by him who have angry expression in his face surprising everyone

"What the fucking hell you thinking?!" He shouted to me and i rub my cheek

"I don't know there side effect like that okay! If i know i will be more careful!" I yelled back, he grab my collar shirt and bring my face to him

"That didn't explain WHY you train! Since little you always intrested in martial art! You always keep training like you going to go war! I never asked why before since i was thinking maybe it because your hobby! But now is different! Tell me why?! Why you keep pushing yourself?!" He shouted in front of my face angrily. I meet his gaze with calm and stern eyes while hus eyes filled by angry, fear and worry

I sighed a bit then brush his hand off... What should i say? Tell them the truth?

"Its because i come from another dimension where all of your life is anime"

Yeah right... I have no doubt they going to believe but after that what will happen? I will change thing too much... I hope this reason will be enough

"Its because since little i able to see what you never see.." I murmured surprising everyone

"What you mean by that?" He asked. I merely stare to him and my sharingan morphed in my eyes make his eyes widened and gasped

"Y-Your eyes! I thought it was soft lens!" He said in surprise

Everyone then take look into my eyes clearly. Some of them only silence and put serious face while some of them gasped in surprise

"No its not. I discover this when we subdue the tiger in zoo before. You remember?" I said in its true

I didn't explain the full story right? Well that time me and Nii-san was gone to zoo with our parent. Apparently there some tiger who got free from it cage. Me and Nii-san the first human he see. And of course it glare to us... Nii-san try to pull it attention by becoming bait in order to protect me. At that time i fear that Nii-san will become food to it. That was the time i realise my vision become strange.. And with sharingan i able to see it structure body so i manage to knock out the tiger by hitting it nerve on it back neck using chair.

"Ah yes. I remember.. Why you didn't tell us about your eyes?" He asked and i sighed

"And how i do that? "Mom i discover that i have super powered eyes". Yeah.. And mom going to hospital then my eyes will announced to the whole world" I said sarcastically and he laugh sheepishly

"But still you at least have to tell me!" He said and i nodded

"I know.. I'm sorry for that.." I said sadly

"Excuse me for interrupted but what those eyes connection with your training?" Sona said to us

"Yeah.. You said you able to see thing that i can't see.. What is it?" Ise-nii asked to me

"This eyes... With these eyes i can see it clearly what you are" I said seriously and turn to Sona and the other

"I can see a shadow of bat wing behind your back... All of you... Except Akeno-sempai... Who has another wing..." I can see Akeno flinched and gone her always smiley face "And also Koneko-san... I can see some cat ears and tail on you"

"Is that the reason why you always be wary with us?" Rias asked to me and i nodded

Yes. When in school i always try my best to dodge them... It because i didn't want to get their attention and change thing so much before i enter the cannon story.. The reason why i not stay away from Kiba because well.. We are fellow Prince that share the same pain.. Fangirls

"Yes. I also able to sense your all Ki.. It seems dark and evil... The only one who different is Akeno-sempai and Koneko-san..." I turn to Nii-san again

"And when i see you.. You know what i see?" I paused and my voice become serious

"A red dragon... A very large dragon... That larger than our house... And it sleeping" I said in serious tone make Ise flinched

"D-Dragon?"

"Yes.. I was try to sense it using Senjutsu and you know what i feel? Power... A enormous strength that very... Addicted... I can feel the power is so strong... And the desire.. To gain that power... It very tantalize... I can feel i also want to possess that power... I can feel i want it!"

**"Yes.. Take it.. That power..."**

"K-Kai?"

"I can feel my heart want that power!"

**"Yes.. Make it yours.. Kill him..."**

"The power of dragon... I can feel the ultimate power by only sense it! I must have it! That power!"

**"Those power is yours... Take it! He not deserve it! He's a weak person! TAKE IT!"**

"Kai? You scare me now..."

A voice that filled by fear from NIi-san suddenly repeated in my head. My eyes widened. I quickly shook my head and deactive my eyes. That was dangerous! I can felt my desire to have that power increasing

I blinked once then start to look around. I notice Kiba holding sword and point it to my neck while Koneko in front of Ise try to cover him from something

Sona, Rias and Akeno already stand. I then look below and my blood freeze at that moment... I can feel my skin become pale... I notice i already pull out my sword without i know! This! This dangerous!

"Ah... S-Sorry about that... I-I don't know what happen to me" I said in weak tone and sheathed my sword. Kiba then lower his sword and hold my shoulder

"You okay Kai-kun?" He asked with worry voice and i nodded

"Yes..." I said in puzzled tone

"That the side effect of Senjutsu..." Koneko said in dangerous tone and i sighed

"Anyway... My opinion Nii-san... Its the power within you is dangerous... Is luring everyone to you... I train so i can protect you from them who try to has your power" I paused and look to Rias "But looks like i'm late" I said

I then walk passing everyone to the door

"Wait! Kai!" Nii-san called me

"I need time alone Nii-san.." I said without turning back and leave

* * *

Ise POV

"Kai..." I murmured

So that's why... He pushing himself very hard... To protect me... Even that power threatened his sanity... He still keep forward...

He didn't have many friends in school except Kiba and Aika.. No those two can't be considered real friend.. It more like acquaintance...

I remember when Dad, Mum and me go to mall for shopping but he staying said he had training schedule...

That was when we 9 or 10...

And he did that for me... For my sake...

Heh...

Some big brother i am.. Being protected by my little brother like that... How pitiful

"What Kai said is true Ise.." Buchou said to me

"That power of yours is luring many people... That's why the Fallen Angel targeted you..."

I only silence at that words...

"Buchou... Is there anyway for me to get stronger?"

Buchou let out chuckle hearing my word and she look into me with smiles

"Of course. I will train you, beside i won't tolerate if my servants being weak"

I smile softly on that

Kai... Don't worry.. This time i as your Big Brother will be the one who protect you!

* * *

Kai POV

I sit on the park and sighed... I manage to lie to them but what made me worry is... Those voices before...

Its never happen before... Well it is ever happen but not that much! I know i desire Ise Dragon power when i use Senjutsu to feel it... But its never this strong... Is it because i know Senjutsu weakness? Or is it because i surrounded by devil aura?

Damnit!

I stare to the sky for a moment and sighed again... That was close... It was very, very close... No doubt...

I need to control my Senjutsu! But... Where? How i can learn it? I don't know anyone who know Senjutsu! Meditate is not too helping. Sighing again i rub my temple

For now... Until i found Senjutsu master.. Meditate it is the best way..

"Hi.."

I turn and see Koneko calling me. She as usual has lolipop on her mouth and blank face

"Hi.." I greeted back. She then sit on my side, staring at me with blank face

"How does it feels?" She asked me

"Excuse me?" I blinked

"The feeling... When using it..." She asked me, ah its about Senjutsu

"At first it was great... I feel i so strong... I felt i can jump and destroy boulder with ease... But each time using it... I can feel i want more... I desire to become more stronger!" I recall my memory when i felt my body want those power more

Koneko listening to me as if i told a child a fairy tale story

"The truth is.. I already able to master it in one year after my training.. However try to improve it very hard. Not mention the strange whisper around your head" I chuckled

"How? How you hold it?" She asked and hearing her tone it seems like she want to know.. Or more like demanded

"My resolve.. To protect my family... My resolve to protect everyone i hold dear... With that i manage to push away the whisper..." I smiled to her and her eyes widened

"I... See..." She murmured in tone that indicating she seems thinking

"If i may... Why you seems sensitive about Senjutsu?" I asked

"Its... Its because my Nee-chan..." She seems reluctant to tell me i can feel it

"Its okay you didn't have to tell me.." I pat her head "Keep it for yourself... But one thing you should know... These power maybe dangerous... But there no power in this world that's not dangerous... All power is dangerous and have their own risk... But if you use it right... It will help you to protect everything you hold dear" I grinned to her, i can see a light of hope seems glowing in her eyes

"You pretty cute Koneko-san... You will find good boyfriend when you grow up" I chuckled and stand "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded to me with light blush and blank face

"Thank you.." She said and i fell silence for a while

"No... Thank you..." I smiled as i turn around then leave

"Hyoudou Kai... Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured with blush

* * *

Is been few days since i introduced to Occult Research Club... Nii-san seems busy with his job as devil... Well if you say handing out leaflets is work then yes...

Though this isn't what i expected from Devil... Nii-san said "When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, the Devils, will be summoned before of them"

Pretty neat trick huh?

I was testing it first and Kiba the one who come out from it

I request to spar with him though i'm not using sharingan. Well he kicked my ass. I must admit he pretty good. He also very skilled in wield twin sword. I learn a lot from him

"You are very great Kai-kun. I know the rumor about you in sword but to think you able to hold your ground on me when i use my devil ability.. You also not use your eyes" Kiba commented

"Well. It just an instinct. Honestly i can't see your movement, i act according to reflex and instinct" I shrugged

"Hmmm.. Does Ise-kun also good like you?" He asked me

"No. Nii-san seems more better in hand on hand combat. He even beat me on fight with bare hands" I chuckled as i recall the memory when we spar on hand combat. I must say he good at brawl

I never fight Nii-san when he use bare hand while i using sword. Maybe we can try it later. I then signed Kiba contract and hand it to him

"Thanks Kiba" I grinned and he nodded before gone in flash

I look into hour and notice it already late. Nii-san start to work when midnight. I sighed and go to kitchen to make some food for him later. He will need energy to work later

"Nii-san? You okay?" I asked to him who now seems like zombie in morning

"I'm fine.. I just tired" He said weakly

"It just few days become devil and you already like this? Geez. Some devil you are" I teased make he glare to me but seems he not in mood to reply my taunt

"I will come with you today after school to club" I said suddenly

"Huh? You sure? I mean will you be fine?" He asked in worry

Ever since that accident i need to control my Ki. Sona said my act that day because i surrounded by devil and when i use Senjutsu the malice intent is stronger than usual

"Yes. Don't worry i won't go insane again. I want to watch how your work. Its okay right?" I asked

"If you asking me.. I don't mind but it depend on buchou" He shrugged and i nodded

* * *

Ise POV

"I'm coming in."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one?

The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering. The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor.

"So you came.. Huh why Kai here?"

"I'm here to see Nii-san work. Is it okay?"

Buchou seems consider Kai word. She look into him with thoughtful expression before she smiling

"Sure! Perhaps you also gonna join my peerage later!"

Kai chuckle sheepishly hearing that. He then nodded to me and sit in couch to see our work

Buchou seeing this start to giving order to Akeno-san

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the centre of the magic-circle."

Akeno-san tells me to come by using her hand. A beauty is waving her hand at me! Thank you very much! That alone is a reward for me.

I walked to the centre of the circle. So what now?

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Congratulations Nii-san"

I catch the sarcasm in Kai voice which make me glare to him. Buchou giggling before she speak again

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head. So I'm going on behalf of Koneko-chan. That's okay. I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets. Unexpectedly, peddling a bicycle every night and handing out the leaflets made me lonely.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno-san who is inside the circle is casting something.

Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle."

Buchou says.

My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Ise, put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

Wow, a magic-circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic-circle like she urges me to. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I have my tension rising up! My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely! The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly.

There are many lights which are covering my body. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. Next time I open my eyes, I will be at the client's place! Kuu! I'm looking forward to this!

And then

I-Instantly-Teleported

…

…

Hm? Hmm.

Huh? Have I teleported? Is it done?

I open my eyes timidly.

I got speechless because of my surroundings.

It's the club room.

Huh? What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client? When I look, Buchou seems to be troubled and is putting her hand on her forehead.

Akeno-san is saying "Ara ara" with a disappointed face

Kai blinked just like me he seems didn't understand what happen but the his eyes widened. Hey did you understand something?

The bastard Kiba is making a sigh. He pisses me off, but did something happen to me?

"Ise."

Buchou calls my name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

Huh? What does that mean?

I put on a puzzled expression, and Sempai explains to me.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers…It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

W-What does that mean…?

"In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

Wha-!

"In other word Nii-san.. You are sucker than a 5 age devil..."

Whaaaaaaaaaat!

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!"

I was speechless. Kai fall from the couch and start to laughing

Eeeeeh! So that means that I can't use the magic-circle to teleport to the client's location because I don't have demonic-powers!?

Aren't I a Devil? I'm a Devil, right?

"…Unsightly."

Koneko-chan says it expressionlessly. That is a severe hit, Koneko-chan.

"BWAHAHAHA! OH GOD! THIS IS SO FUNNY! MY STOMACH! MY STOMACH! GAGGH! BWAHAHA!"

Kai laugh at my misery while pouncing the grounds.. I-I-It so humiliating damnit!

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-san also has a troubled face and asks Buchou. Uggh. My debut as a Devil starts from a rough start…

Then Buchou says it clearly to me after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

I'm in shock. I wasn't predicting that, Buchou-sama!

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Point!

Koneko-chan and Kai who still laughing points at me silently. Koneko-chaaaan, Kaiii! You two sure like to make me feel miserable, huh…

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

Buchou urges me. She has a serious face. Ugggh, my goal for getting a peerage starts from a bumpy road!

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

I left the club room while crying.

* * *

Kai POV

"OH GOD! HHH! HHH!" I gasped for air while hold my chest

That's pretty funny... I can't believe it.. A devil come using bicycle? Hhh hhh

"Oh God.. Oh God.. My lung.. Hhh.. Hhh..."

I can tell everyone sweatdropped at me. I taking a deep breath and then put my calm face again

"That's the first time since i born i laugh that hard" I snickered before fell silence for moment

"Bwahahaha!" I laughed again when remember Nii-san expression! I just can't hold it! Its very funny!

Moment later

"You pretty harsh on him Kai-kun" Kiba commented after i manage to calm down again

"Its fine. Nii-san is always like that.. It almost like Murphy law always following him.. And i usually there to help him" I chuckled

"How you feeling now Kai?" Rias asked me

"I'm fine sempai. The Senjutsu not bother me anymore" _for now_ i added in my mind

"I heard you spar with Kiba and he said you pretty good" She praised

"I'm not that good" I replied with modest

"Anyway. Last time we didn't have chance to know about your eyes. Can you tell us? But if you didn't want to its fine" Rias said. I stroke my chin lightly, hmmm looks like tell them about it a little is fine

"Well. I will share few abilites to you all. With these eyes. I called it Sharingan" I active sharingan and point to it

"Sharingan? An odd name" Rias-sempai commented and i nodded

"An odd name of odd eyes.. Pretty fitting. With Sharingan. I can see your energy and break illusion or hypnotise. I also can read your movement when you attacking me" I explained

"Sucn ability.. Perhaps that eye of yours is Sacred Gear though i never heard Sacred Gear on eyes except my Bishop" Rias commented and i narrowed my eyes

Who her bishop other than Asia?

Ah right Gasper i almost forgot about him

"Your Bishop?" I asked and Rias blinked

"Oh right i still didn't tell you about Evil Piece system eh?" She said before she start to explaining what Evil Piece to me

"I see.. So Nii-san are Pawn? And here i was thinking he maybe better become Rook but.. Oh well.. Guess Pawn is better. So he your first Pawn then?" I asked

"That's the problem.. Ise took all my Pawn pieces" Rias frown a bit

"All of them?" I narrowed my eyes and stroke my chin

"Yes.. It seems what Sacred Gear he has is very strong" She commented "Last time you said you see large red dragon on Ise right?"

"Hmmm yeah... Perhaps because of that..." I said and Rias smirked, a victory smirk

"Well, well, well. If what you say is true then. It looks like i got a good one" She smirked

"What?" I asked

"If what you see is right then maybe Ise was the Sekiryuutei.. The host of Heavenly Dragon" She told me and i blinked

"The what?" I asked again

* * *

Few days later

Today me and Nii-san just go back from club after Nii-san do his job.

I have to say i laugh very much when he told me about Mil-tan. I snickered at the memory when he recall about girl in man body

"Hey! Why you laughing?" Nii-san asked me

"Ah nothing. I just remember your story about Mil-tan" I snickered when see he become pale

"That man was bane of every male in the world! I told you! He was acting like Mahou-shoujo but reality he more like Cerberus from hell!" He yelled in angry

"Hawaau!"

Our conversation disturbed by some voice.

When we turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"Hey sis. You okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up while Nii-san start to collect her stuff

"Ddsfjfdkfd fdxdfdf uiuiukh kknj. Hjsahj!."

I blinked. What she saying? I know that's not english, chinese or philippine languange

"Can you speak english?" I asked in english as i take her hand to lift her up

When i see her face my eyes widened. She was Asia Argento

"Ah English? Umm i can. Not too good. Thank you mister" She said in english with hard time

"Nii-san! Come here! Can you talk with her?" I called Nii-san who carry her luggage

I then see Nii-san start to speak in languange that i don't understand. Damn! It must be devil ability

"Hey... Kai.." He call me, his voice seems nervous "She asking us direction of the church.. You know what am i right? Can you help her?" So that's why

"Sure i don't mind!" I said nonchalantly

"Alright then!" Nii-san grinned then turn to Asia again after speak few languange he point to himself "Hyoudou Issei!" Then he point to me "Hyoudou Kai" before he speak in strangr languange again

Asia turn to me and bowed

"Asia Argento" She said and i bowed too

"Hyoudou Kai" I smiled to her and see Asia face suddenly become red and nodded

"Well i will leave her to you-"

"Waaaaah!"

Our attention then turn to some boy who fall to the ground

I then see Asia approaching the boy and healing her

"Sacred Gear..." I murmured with my eyes turn into Sharingan

"Really?" Nii-san asked in surprise

"Yes. There's no doubt. In my eyes that energy isn't from her body but that energy come from her hands so it mean it was Sacred Gear" I explained as i look into Asia energy

"I see... Hey Kai.. Does those eyes-"

"No Nii-san i can't see through people cloths" I cut him immediately with light blush on my face

"Aaah damnit!" He pouted and then Asia look into us before approaching us and speak in her languange again

After a moment of talking Nii-san nodded and turn to me

"You can took her now. I will go home first. Be careful Kai! And i expect baby soon!" Nii-san said and i almost choked on my own saliva

"When you get home i'm going to kick your ass Nii-san!" I yelled to him before sigh and turn to Asia

"Church right?" She nodded "Follow me" I smiled to her

We then walk to the direction

"Mmmm... How old?" I asked in english to her

"17! You?" She ask back

"Same!" I grinned and she smiled

With that our conversatuon over. I honestly don't know what to say. I mean she can't speak good in english so.. Well... It kind of awkward

We then reach the church which is very old. If i recall here where Asia will be killed... Should i help Nii-san? No. I think not. He can handle himself.. If i keep protect him then he won't become strong

"This is!" She exclaimed in front of church gate

"Good! Well... See ya!" I said and about to turn but to my surprise she grab my hand

"Mmm... Mmm tea?" She said and i chuckle

"Nope! I'm busy" I said and her face turn to sad make me frown

"Meet again!" I said to her and she blinked

"Really?" She asked and i let out my pinky finger

"Promise" I grinned to her. She staring at my finger for moment before she give me smile and took my finger with her own

"Yes! Thank you!" She smiled. I blush a bit seeing her smile. While true i only look her in anime but seeing her for real... Well she are beauty. I nodded slowly with grin

"See ya!" I waved my hand and leave

* * *

At home

"Ah? Back already?" Nii-san greeted me. He currently watching TV, wearing plain white t-shirt and red short pants

"What you expect? That was enemy teritorry, don't forget they also after my head" I shrugged and go to kitchen to take drink first

"I see. By the way are she there... You know..."

"Yuuma?" I asked with cold tone and he nodded grimly

"I didn't see her. I'm not entering the church, i just guide Asia-san to front gate that's all..." I telled him before narrowed my eyes "You know one day you going to fight her do you?"

"Yes i know... Hopefully the day won't come sooner than i expect" He sighed

"Don't worry Nii-san... If she come after you i gladly going to cut her head" I said in dangerous tone make he gulped

"Geez. You sounds like killer. Why don't you join with Buchou peerage? I mean she can rebirth you right?" He asked me

"No thanks i still want to life as human. No offense Nii-san i prefer to become neutral rather than siding though i will gladly stand at your side if war explode" I said bluntly

"Hahaha fine! Fine! Geez you lighten up will ya? Come here and watch these awesome movies with your big brother" He laughed and pull porn DvD out of nowhere make me sweatdropped

"No thanks. Why don't you train anyway? Prepare for fight" I suggested and he look into me with blank face before grinned

"Hand to hand?" He asked and i groaned

"Fine! But i using my eyes" I demanded

"And i using my Sacred Gear!" He added

"Fine, fine. I guess i also need to train in hand combat" I sighed "Let's go to the backyard" I pointed and he nodded

* * *

"Curse devil and your super strength. You punch almost same like iron!" I groaned and held my head that got bandaged

"Hey! You also not bad. Your Ki punch actually hurt" Nii-san commented before he frowned "But you not go all out on me!"

"Well Nii-san we practice in backyard! If we go all out our house going to be destroyed!" I retorted and he blinked

"Ah right, hehehe" He laugh sheepishly

"But that's not what i worry. I mean sure you can take punch and hit but Spear of Light from Fallen Angel is different case you know" I commented and he nodded

"Yeah. Its my mortal attack"

"And don't forget light-based weapon! Priest always carry them!" I reminded and he blinked

"You sure know a lot"

Ah crap. I forgot Rias still not tell him about that

"Rias-sempai the one who tell me. I asking her when you go to job" I lied to him and he seems accept it

"Anyway its almost night. I will go for the job now" He said

"Wait! I will create bento for you" I said and go to kitchen

"You not need to do that" He frowned

"Be that may you are still my brother and its my job to help you. Beside who knew one day it will be Rias-sempai the one who made it for you" I grinned to him

"AMEN! OUCH!" He yelled before yelped in pain and i burst into laugh seeing this

When i wish world not so boring i never thing like this will happen! Ha! Looks like it will be fun!

* * *

Next day at Cafetaria

"Really?!" I said in surprise

"Yeah! You should see that woman! She shoot an acid from her oppai! OPPAI!" Nii-san yelled and i smack his head

"Don't be so loud!" I said with blushing a little "Anyway" I sighed

"Let's train again. This time you dodging and i attack you using real sword" I said with stern voice

"What?! You going to kill me!" He yelled

"Yes that's the point Nii-san. Enemy won't think twice when fighting you. He going to kill you immediately. Don't your forget Jin-sensei lesson?" I sighed

"Yeah, yeah. Now i'm glad i taking those lesson.. Wait a minute! Are you-"

"Yes. I asking you to join so you can learn to protect yourself too... Ever since i see Dragon inside you and feel... Your power well.. Okay that before was sounds disgusting"

"Agree" Nii-san added quickly

"Anyway since i sense your power is luring i try to make you become stronger by tell you to train... Though in the end you neglect your training" I sighed to him

"And i don't regret it! Because of that! I know the beauty of Oppai!" He declared proudly make me facepalmed

"I'm sooo enjoying cut your skin later Nii-san" I said with maniac grin for moment

"K-Kai? H-Hey why you staring at me like that?"

"H-Hey! Y-You won't go physco against me will you?... Kai you seriously scare me now"

"Ohh nothing Ise-kunnn... I just can't wait our sparring latter" I said in sweet tone


	5. Rescuing friends

**Chapter 4. Rescuing friends!**

* * *

Kai POV

BOM!

I stood silence...

The balloon that i hold just explode in my face... Again

"Damn.. Its harder than i thought" I sighed

I stare at the bag that filled with balloon... I know you all have idea now what i work...

Yes i working on Rasengan..

I work on that because if i recall it was the most simple jutsu and yet.. Also the hardest one... It only need chakra and control which is very hard.. No matter how good i am at chakra control i still can't do it!

I've been train this technique ever since i able to master Senjutsu which mean 3 years.. And i still can't make the perfect Rasengan

I only able to phase into second stage.. Third stage? No... I never got close on third stage...

"Why i couldn't do it? Where the part i wrong off? I already made it into sphere and hold it shape, but when i add the power.. It blown away.. It really hard.. No wonder Minato work on it for 3 years... And he considered genius" I sighed and rub my temple.. I'm lucky i like Naruto and read it until the part where Obito become Juubi Jinchuriki...

I maybe not remember much except Kage Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin though i never use all of them except Shunshin since it work to escape from Fangirls

I look at the clock and realise it was very late... 2.15AM. I've been working for 4 hours again.. And yet there still no development on this... I know if using Kage Bunshin i will able to do this but it will be better if i can do this with my own.. Not to mention Kage Bunshin take a lot chakra... I only able to create 20 no more than that. And i wonder how Naruto able to create HUNDRED OF THEM!

I of course try use Kage Bunshin to work on Rasengan but the result is same... I still can't get this on... I need some help to finish this

* * *

"Care to repeat that?" I said in cold voice

"Asia got captured... I can't rescue her..." Nii-san said with shame. Last night Nii-san just got contract where his client got killed by Freed Zelzan. If i recall it will happen soon

"And how about that priest?" I asked in stern voice. I don't want to hear he lose against Freed. Freed wasn't strong.. The only thing that strong about him if i recall was only his excalibur!

"I kick his ass of course! Though he manage to shot my leg first with light bullet but i manage to broke his nose and few of his teeths" Ise-nii grinned to me and i smirked

"Good! But how your leg?" I asked and look to his leg who he move it freely quickly

"Like new! Buchou heal me as soon we got back to the club" He grinned and i nodded

"Let's go to school" I said as i stand and look to the clock

"Sorry Kai but... I skipping today.. You know... I having bad time lately" Nii-san rubbed his head and i blinked

"Is that so... Well then i will accompany you.. I also got bored lately" I said before smirked "Beside. The best moment when you become student its when you act like badass!"

"Hahahaha! True! True! I see you lighten up a bit! Good then! Let's go!" Nii-san laughed and stand but before i leave i took my sword

"Why you bring that?" He asked me and i blinked

"I don't know... Something tell me to bring this today" I replied and its true. Somehow i got feeling something going happen

* * *

"Well isn't this surpise?" I chuckled

Right now we at restaurant with Asia. We meet her when we walk around and want to eat. Who knew such coincidence exist

"Asia. Hamburger. Eat like this" I said and eat the hamburger. Asia look into me blinked while Nii-san snickered behind the scene make me give him glare. He then turn to Asia and speak in strange languange again. Asia look into me and smile while i blush because embarassment

Damn devil ability

Asia then start to eat the hamburger and i can see a satisfied smile on her face

"Good?" I asked and she nodded

"Hey..." Nii-san called me and i turn to him

"What?" I asked

"You have a crush on her didn't you?" He smirked make me choked on my food

"What the?! No!" I yelled to him and he laughed

"Shame you can't talk to her. Don't worry, your big brother going to help you" He grinned and pat my back and i groaned. I admit she was cute okay! But a crush? No, no, no. I was 44 old man in 17 years body! I'm too old for her!

"Nii-san. If you dare to do anything strange again... I will cut you more in next training" I threatened with cold and he laughed and put his hands up

"Okay, okay. I give up. Hahaha!" He said and i sighed before turn to Asia who blinked seeing us

"He crazy" I said in monotone make she blinked more

"Hey Kai. You notice too in her eyes right?" He said and i blinked

"Notice what?" I asked before he frowned

"You didn't see it? Why don't you take a good look to her eyes" He said and i turn to see Asia...

I frowned for second

I understand what he said.. I can see sadness, loneliness and fear in her eyes.. Something bad is happen to her

If i recall she was called Holy Maiden before right?

"Yeah i notice it too... What should we do?" I asked him

"Isn't it obvious?! We going to have fun with her!" He grinned and i give him a look that say "Explain yourself quickly before my sword pierce your throat". He seems notice it and waved his hands "Not the fun what your thinking! I mean we going to game centre!" He said quickly in panic

"Is that so... Fine then" I nodded and smile to Asia

* * *

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

Nii-san car pasted mine. I'm not too good in playing car game

"Damn!" I cursed when i notice it was last lap already! I can hear Asia speak something that i don't understand but seeing Nii-san expression it must be something good for him

WIN!

The sign of victory appear on his screen and i sighed

"Hahaha! How bout that?! The Legendary Driver Ise once again win!" He said in triumph pose

"You happy now? Good. Because now its my turn to pick game" I grinned

"Bring it on!" Nii-san replied with smirk and followed me as i stand. We then go to Tiime Crisis 4 game

"We play in yours arena before.. Now we play mine" I said as i insert the coin to play and he too

PROLOGUE

When the game begin i quickly rise my gun and began to shoot the enemy. Nii-san also do the same but before he able to shoot i already shoot down almost all enemy

Oh yeah! I'm good at shooting game. Is my favorite game!

We then keep playing until we arrive at the part where a bug start to crawled and appear. I se Nii-san change his weapon into Machine Gun and start to shooting while i change mine into greanade

Now!

I quickly shoot and then BOOM! The entire bug is gone and finshing this stage. I notice Nii-san jawdropped and Asia watching me with awe

"H-How you do that?!" He demanded with angry

"Well. Just need to pick a nice timing and nice chance" I said nonchalantly and smirked. I then notice Asia say something again make me turn to her

"S-S-Sugoi! (Amazing)" She said and i blinked. Since when she able to speak japanese? Nii-san seeing this laughed before he talk to her. After few words Asia seems blushing and murmured something

"Hahaha! She said she learn that word from some children. She said she learn it for you" Nii-san told me and i blinked

"For me?" I pointed to myself before i turn to Asia who only look into ground. I chuckled and pat her head

"Thank you" I said in english and she nodded

"Hey Nii-san.. Can you ask why.. You know she here? If she escape didn't it will be more safety to take her to Rias-sempai?" I asked and Nii-san eyes widened

"That's right! But i don't think Buchou will happy if i bring Asia to her.. Though i still going to bring her even if she not like it" He stuck his tongue out and i chuckled typical Ise

"Why don't you asking her then? I'm afraid that Fallen Angel who after her will come to us if we stay here any longer" I said in serious tone and he nodded. We then turn and see Asia gone! I about to yell when we see she is standing in front crane game so we approaching her

Nii-san start to talk to her and i notice she was looking at Rache-kun doll

"Hey, Kai can you get that doll for her? You know i'm not too good at game like this right?" He asked me and i nodded before put coin to the game. I can hear Asia panic voice it seems like she didn't want me to do this but when Nii-san speak few words she become silent

On my first try i manage to catch the doll but i fail to get it. But on second try i get it immediately and then give it to Asia

"Thanks!" She said in english and i chuckled

"Tell her that if she like it that much i will get it for her more" I said to Nii-san who speak to Asia. Asia then shook her head and talk to him. Nii-san somehow has sly grin on his face which make me narrowed my eyes

"She said "No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day i met you and Ise-san. Since today is the only day i met you, i will take good care of this doll". Mann Kai you got yourself pretty lady here" Nii-san teased and i sighed before turn to Asia with thumb up and grin

"Its okay!" I said

* * *

"Mann we played a lot today" Nii-san said and i nodded. Asia also said something and from the tone i can judge she start to tired

I look to the sky and notice it already evening

"Oh!"

I turn and see Nii-san almost tripped. Looks like the wound is still there a little huh?

I then see Asia talk to him before he lifted up his trouser and start to healing her

Suddenly i remember this part. The part where the fallen angel woman will come soon. I quickly close my eyes and take deep breath

"Kai?" Nii-san called me

"Its already evening. Usually they will come at night" I said before i concentrate more

I fell silence for moment and when i open my eyes, my sharingan already active. I then turn and see Nii-san seems talk to Asia who have puzzled expression

"What's going on?" I asked them. Nii-san then turn to me and told me about Asia story. I frowned a little i about to speak before i sense some presence from far

"Nii-san! Fallen Angel from west! It come to here with fast!" I warned and he have surprise expression. He then grab Asia and about to run

"H-Hey! What about you?" He asked me

"Don't worry. To her i'm just a human, she won't hurt me or at least i can give her surprise attack. You just bring out Asia from here!" I commanded

"What?! No way! I won't let you fight alon-"

"Nii-san if we fight it together there's chance it gonna catch Asia! Go now!" I commanded. Nii-san look into me with serious face before he groaned

"If you dead. I will ask Buchou to revive you then i going to shoot you with Holy Bullet!" He threatened before take Asia and leave. Asia take glance to me before she leave. I smiled and waved to her before i turn around

I grip my hilt sword with tight and start to walk to the direction where Fallen Angel come

Its here..

"Ah what a coincidence"

I turn around when i heard familiar voice. The voice that i only heard once... And people who enter my "To Kill" list

Amano Yuuma

"Yuuma-san" I said calmly to her who smirked

"Ah. You still remember that name? If i recall i told Kalawarmer to finish you right? But she told me you have Sitri Devil peerage with you so she back off. You also cause some problem with Dohnaseek. You and your disgusting brother manage to caught off his guard. Unlike your useless brother, you seems very smart and skilled. I must say it was impressive" She smirked to me and look at me like i some intresting object

"Thank you for your word Yuuma-san.. No that's not your real name. Fallen Angel-san. Why you come here anyway?" I asked calmly, i have to stall her until Nii-san reach Rias place at least

"Ah you see. I was looking for my friend. She was foreigner and wearing nun outfit with long blonde hair and green eyes. Do you see her?" She asked in very sweet tone like the tone that said "I already know your answer but i want to hear it from your mouth"

"Nope. Sorry i don't-" I quickly side stepped and dodge a spear that shoot to me. Before i notice she create more spears and launch it to me. Only my instinct and reflex that able to save me from that

I jumped and rolled to the ground before i skidded in ground and grip my sword

"Ah. You can put up a fight unlike your useless brother" She smirk wickedly

"So you want a battle huh? I will give you one.. And pretty good too" I said as my Ki or chakra start to flowing inside my body and i can feel my body start to get stronger

**(A/N: Sometime i wonder what the different between Ki and chakra? If i recall in real world Ki and Chakra actually same but in anime it was different so yeah. I will go with Chakra and Ki is same)**

I dashed to her and she throw severals spears to me but thanks to my eyes i able to dodge it with easy. I then quickly jump and enchant my leg with Ki when jump so my speed increased

She seems surprised for moment and she about to fly and dodge my attack but its too late. My sword manage to slash her chest and blood gush out from her chest

"Agghh! You! You filthy human! Don't you know what i am?! How dare you wounded me!" She said in angry and pain while holding her wounded chest

"Next one of course going to cut your head" I said calmly. Now you guys asking me why i seems calm when i just cut someone right?

The truth is i don't know.. When i start training in Senjutsu or born in this world.. It seems my mental become more ready for something like this

"You worthless human!" She growled and start to fly and summon more spears. I rolled my eyes great

I quickly dodge all spears that she shoot. Man. I never doing this but please make this work. What was the seals? Oh yeah. Horse, Tiger

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Great Fireball Technique)**" I spew out a 3M flame to the sky! Wow it worked?! Damn! Looks like that wall walking technique are usefull! Though i felt someone just put tabasco on my throat. But i notice my flame instead orange like normal flame, it was green with yellow. Is it because Senjutsu?

'Yuuma' seems surprised seeing that. She quickly fly down and dodge the flame.. Well barely dodged but when she reach the ground i already there and deliver Ki kick to her stomach sending her through the fountain

"GAGGH!" She cough some blood out that gotta be hurt

I about to charge but i sense several ill intent to me so i jump away and dodge many spears that almost hit me

I look above and see a blonde woman in sky and approach 'Yuuma'

"Raynare! We got the girl already" She reported and my eyes widened. What?!

"Dohnaseek and Kalawarner manage to beat down the boy now Asia are with us" She said and i can felt my heart skip a beat. 2 fallen angel? Damn no wonder Ise lose

"Che! This isn't over human! Mark my word after i finish you will be the first one i hunt!" Raynare growled to me as she fly away with the blonde

"Wait!" I yelled and about to after them but suddenly i remember Ise. "Che!" Grunted i then turn and leave

After a moment walking i found Nii-san walk while leaned to the wall

"Nii-san!" I called him and he turn to me

"Kai? You okay?!" He said in surprise and worry

"What happen to Asia?!" I demanded

"She being taken... There are 2 of them! Damnit!" He growled and i sighed

"Are you wounded somewhere?" I asked and he shook his head

"Two spear manage to hit my stomach and leg. But Asia heal it before she go away with them... I... I'm sorry Kai... I-"

"Its okay... Let's forgot about that what should we do now?" I asked

* * *

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from Nii-san cheek. He was slapped by Rias who now has a serious expression

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister" She said in serious tone

Nii-san put a serious face as if he seems thinking. I look into him with calm face and waiting for his respond

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to us as if she is warning us

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

Nii-san about to speak but i heard enough so i decide to turn and leave

"Kai?" He called me

"If Rias-sempai talk like that then you just need to stay here Nii-san.. I will go and knock that church" I said coldly

"What?!" He yelled to me but i ignore it and go to the door

"You do realise you was alone against unknown enemy right?" Rias said in stern tone

"Your point?" I turn to her with stoic face "I won't stay and let my friend get captured like that.. If i have to gone crazy on Senjutsu to save her then so be it.." I said in stern tone and leave

* * *

I was on my way on the church. I already gather my Natural Chakra and ready to active it anytime when i ready

"Kai-kun!"

I turned and see Akeno and Rias approaching me

"What?" I asked in stern tone

"We going with you.. But we won't follow Ise step" Rias said and i narrowed my eyes

"And this sudden change because?"

"I just got report that this Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. So we can strike them" Rias explained to me and i nodded

"The reason why we won't help Ise is because i want to see his true potential. I want to see his battle and see if he can defeat Fallen Angel" She continued and i scoffed

"Believe me. Nii-san strong enough to take her down.. But i will satisfy you by follow you order then. After all there are 4 Fallen Angel right?" I said and she nodded

"We will get the 3 of them while Ise fight the last one" Rias said and i nodded

"I know where the 3 Fallen Angel... Let's go.." Rias told me and i followed her. I gather my Ki and gone into Senjutsu mode

"Hey. Use this one it will work better against light" Rias handed me some black sword. I look into this sword and take it

"Where you get this from?" I asked, i can feel the demonic energy come from this sword

"Ah. Its Kiba Sacred Gear. He has ability to make sword and this one called Holy Eraser. The sword that able to devour light"

Ah right Kiba Sword Birth. Man that was cool one

"I see... This is pretty useful.. Tanks" I said as i observe the sword

**"Kill..."**

Yes.. We going to kill... I will make sure you got blood today... Whatever you are

* * *

Church Basement

"So the Gremory princess come huh?" The male Fallen Angel Dohnaseek if i recall sneered

Right now me, Rias and Akeno stand in three Fallen Angel

"And you! You was the brat that hit me! I don't believe i get caught guard by the one likes you!" He growled

"Such arrogance. If you have problem then come and i gladly going to end you myself" I taunted and unsheathed the black sword before turn to Rias and Akeno "I got this one. You two take care those two"

I then jumped away and Dohnaseek fying to me with spears on his hand. I rise my black sword and infuse it with Ki then our weapon colide

"Ha! You think your mere iron will able to- WHAT?!" He screamed in shock when his spears shatter like mirror wow this sword is really useful!

"Talk less act more.. Crow" I said and went to slash him but he take step back and dodge it. I then quickly jump away and get into Battojutsu stance before breath with calm

"Senjutsu Mode" I murmured

A red line slowly fomed under and above my eyes. It much more like Naruto combined with Hashirama Senju if i recall. However my eyes is not turn like a frog instead my sharingan become glowing like Raiden in Mortal Combat

"Huh? What trick you use human?" He growled to me

"A trick to kill you" I said in cold tone before dashing. I can feel my speed is increase beyond human being

**"Ryūsōsen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I let out a flurry of strikes to him with incredible speed. Dohnaseek soon found it was difficult to dodge as he barely dodge my attack but

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

I manage to give pentagram slash on him and he screamed in pain

"You bastard! I will kill you painfully then i will kill useless brother of-"

I hit him in face with punch sending him away and crashing to nearby furniture

"Just shut up" I said coldly before i jump again

"**Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Flash)**" I roared and brung my sword to attack him. Dohnaseek manage to dodge by rolling in ground but the impact still send him away

"W-What the! That power! W-What are you?! There's no way you are human!" He yelled at me who look into him with calm expression

To be honest i also surprise seeing my speed and power. I mean my **Ryūtsuisen** manage to create that large crater (3 time larger than Xenovia when she swing Excalibur Destruction if you all confused). This is the second time i use full Senjutsu Mode. The first time when i master it

"You can say i'm a Sage" I said in monotone before dashing to him. Dohnaseek growled and he create several spears from the sky then it rain down to me. I manage to dodge it and still dash to him

"Why you brat!" He growled to me and this time he create more thick spear

Our weapon colide again and this time his spears manage to hold my sword. I then push him away and give him axe slash but he block it. I smirked a little then kick him in middle of legs

Hard

He let out a very girlish squeak before i shut him up with pommel sword to his face send him backward while holding his groin

"D-Damn! W-What kind of man that kick a man in there!" He yelled to me but i shrugged it off

"A man who going to become your killer" I said calmly and he scoffed

"You caught my guard before. It won't happen again!" He yelled and dash to me as we began to clashing weapon again

He try to impale me but i duck and skidded to the left before give him a punch to stomach then continue with kick to his chin. He stumble back few feet and glare to me before smirked

"You know. Raynare told me her experience when she become your brother 'Girlfriends' and you know? I found it was pathetic! Your brother are useless! A scum! A trash who never got woman that's why he praise Raynare like a God when she decide to date him!" He laughed to me before create 2 spears on his hand and charge to me

I duck from the first attack and block the second attack with my sword and gaze to his eyes coldly. He then proccess to kick me in stomach sending me backward few feet

"DIE!"

I turn and see a spear brought down to me

"GUGH!" It impale my stomach and he smirked in victory

"Hahaha! Is that it?! And here i was thinking perhaps you are worthy my time but looks like no" He smirked but i only smirked before my body burst into black butterfly

"WHAT?!" He shrieked

NOW!

I appear behind him and stab him in middle of chest surprising him

"GGAGH! W-What the?!" He said in surprise as i pull out my sword from his chest and kick him to the ground

"How?! I was sure i stab you before!" He demanded to me who only stare emotionlessly to him

"The moment you saw my eyes. All its over..." I said coolly and kneel before him then stare into his eyes "I was thinking to make your dead painless but hearing your word about my brother.. I will make sure your dead painfull. Scream for me! Tsukuyomi!" I declared

* * *

"W-What? Where is this?!" Dohnaseek yelled in panic when he enter my world

"Welcome. This is Tsukoyomi realm. My realm.. In here I'm a God among Gods.. Now let see are you still going able to talk after i shove my sword to your mouth?" I asked as suddenly chain erupted from the ground and it bind Dohnaseek

"What the-GAAAGGHH!"

I pierce his mouth with my sword and then dozens clones of me suddenly appear

"For 48 hours you will get stabbed repeatedly by us... Good night"

With that i turn and my clones start to stab all part of his body and he let out a scream that soon get silenced by sword

After a moment Dohnaseek wound healed and i stand in front of him with emotionless face

"We still have 47 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go. Enjoy your time" I said coldly at him who now have fear in his eyes. He about to protest but i stab him in middle of chest made him screamed

"I always want to test this technique on living being other than animal... Since it my world why don't i show something to you?" I said and suddenly a giant nine tailed fox appear behind me and his eyes start to filled with more fear

"Meet Kurama.. My dearly beloved fox" I grinned to his expression before i blur away and Kurama roared

* * *

Back to real world

I gasped in pain and hold my left eyes that bleeding now before falling into one knee. Ughh damn! Its hurt damnit! Its feels like someone just pierce my eyes! This my first time using it to torture. I basically use it to animal to test my limit!

I can feel my vision become blur for moment luckily i have Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan so i won't blind

Now i know how Itachi feeling

My eyes turn back to usual and my Senjutsu mode is off. I stare to Dohnaseek who unconscious now... Blood poured out from his nose, mouth and eyes. I approaching him and rise my sword

"See you in hell.. Oh wrong word since i'm sure i won't go to hell so.. Bye bye" I said and slash his head and blood splash out from his body as his head rolled to the ground

I stare at the corpse with blank expression...

My first kill

Somehow deep inside my stomach i feel sick... Did i have to do this? Did i going to do this often from now?

...

I was wishing to not life in bored life... And now my wish come true but...

No...

I can't moping around... This is my new life... The new life i has choice... I do what is right... If i recall he also going to get killed by Rias too anyway...

Yeah... I can't stop in here...

"Ara? Finish already?"

I brought out from my mind when familiar voice called me. I turn and see Akeno approaching me with her usual smile

"I hear that man screaming like being tortured so i decide to pay visit but looks like it already over" She smiled before she blinked "Your right eye bleeding" She pointed and i touch my cheeks. Yeah still bleeding

"Yeah.. Its side effect of my technique" I said

"Your technique?" She asked me and approaching me to look my eyes closely

"Yes.. Its complicated" I shrugged it off. Suddenly i realise she was close! Pretty close damnit!

"Sempai?!" I said with narrowed eyes and backed away a little from her and she smiled to me

"You are pretty cute you know? I never look you from close and now..." She then approaching me and i take step back. Crap if i remember Nii-san said Akeno was Ultimate Sadist!

"S-Sempai? W-W-We have to find Rias-sempai!" I said nervously as i feel my back hit the wall and she leaned to me. Her chest pressing against mine and i can feel my cheeks got heated! Its not like i care about her body since i was doctor before but..

"Ara? Why? Am i not enough for you?" She asked sultry and make me blush, she then lean to my ear and whispered "I wonder how your taste?"

My blush increase to the max! I'm 44 old damnit and. i. get played by a girl?! Damn! I shouldn't become nerd last time!

"Akeno if you done playing we need to leave now".

I turn and see Rias with smirk on her face. She clearly amused seeing my condition!

"Aaww! We will continue this later K.a.i.-kun" She whispered before turn away. I walk following her with blush and look to Rias

"Thanks for the save Sempai" I said in grateful tone and she giggling

"You know? Your brother will be happy if Akeno did that but you aren't... You two are like opposite of coin side" Rias commented 'Those crater... Whatever he use if it hit High Class devil the result will be fatal.. My, my you are intresting just like your brother' Rias thought secretly as she glance at the crater where Kai strike before

"I know... But we have one thing in common" I said softly

"Oh? What is it?" She asked curiously

"We will always protect our comrade" I answered simply

* * *

Ise POV

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down because wound in my leg. Damn! To get caught guard like that Kai will scold me for this

Ton.

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me. What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others. Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they ha d Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going?

Buchou stands front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won of course!"

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

S-Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. We've brought it."

We?

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan and Kai!

I was getting worry when i can't found him but Kiba said he was save and didn't want to tell me about him! He said he go with Buchou for some problem

He and Koneko-chan appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Is that the power of a Devil?

"Nice trick"

I heard Kai murmured and i turn to him

"Where the hell you been? I was looking for you!"

"Ah? Apologise Nii-san but Rias-sempai told me something important"

Something important? Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"The daughter of the Gremory clan"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"They won't come to help."

Kai suddenly says with cold tone and it clearly to reject Raynare's words. "That's because we already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

* * *

Kai POV

"Lies!" Raynare rejects me but i only smirked and turn to Rias

"If you may do the honor Rias-sempai?"

Rias smirked before she takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens and hope seems shattered from her face

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias smirked at Raynare who now biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

I then notice Nii-san give me a look as if he ask "You kill them?" I sighing inwardly and nod with grim expression

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba commented

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno added and i must say her nickname is scary.. Not to mention Power of Destruction...

Rias then look into Nii-san left hand

"Red Dragon. Just like what Kai said.. So it was true" She murmured

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quitely

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Isseo Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gears. That's one of the reasons why you lost." Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Rias. "Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare had a very shocked expression.

"The Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" said the shocked fallen angel in disbelief

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias continued before she look to Nii-san

Rias then approaches Ise-nii with smile and pat his head

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias smile to Nii-san while patting his head

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?" Rias smile to him

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help... But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Nii-san said with shameful tone and he look into me

"K-K-Kai... I-I-Im sorry... I failed.." He bow his head and i can see tears streaming from his eyes

I took glance to Asia body and walk toward her. I touch her cheeks

Its feels cold...

"I'm sorry..." I murmured... I can feel tears start to fall from my eyes seeing her lifeless body

I know Rias going to revive her...

But still...

It still hurt me... I slowly pull her body into hug

"May you find peace at least... I'm sorry..." I sobbing to her body before my eyes turn into EMS and turn to Raynare

"Rias-sempai... May i do the honor?" I said in cold tone as i move to her side

"It depend on Ise... After all... She was her first girlfriend" Rias sighed and i turn to Nii-san. He about to talk but some voice beat him

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Freed said

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed to him

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me." Freed smile sadistic to her

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare yelled in angry

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious. I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said in funny tone wile curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. For moment i can't help but pity her seeing her condition

Freed makes a big smile at Nii-san

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone and i can see Raynare starts to shiver.

Raynare then looks at Nii-san. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice changed into more like Yuuma, Nii-san girlfriend

Okay.. That wash all my pity to her.. To using Nii-san mental like this

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs for help to him while crying.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant! Blown away!"

With that Rias-sempai shot a crimson blast to her and destroy her immediately. I look the scene without flinched and my EMS active

That Power of Destruction... I can't copy it but i can see the flow of Rias energy when she shoot it

Maybe i can manipulate Senjutsu like that

When it clear nothing left from Raynare except few feathers. I then notice a glowing green orb floating from the place where Raynare before

"Is this?" I said unsure

"Yes.. Its Asia Sacred Gear" Rias answered me and i fell silence

"Sempai... Could you? Could you revive her?" I said in low tone

"Sure. She has good Sacred Gear after all" She smiled "But i did it not just because that. Ise will be sad if your girlfriend is gone" She added when notice my look to her

I only stare at her with blank face before sighed then walk toward Asia lifeless body while Rias start to explain thing to Nii-san. I carry her in bridal style and place her in front of Rias softly

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop. be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. Then Rias makes a sigh.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Asia!" I yelled and hug her quickly

"K-Kai-san?" She said unsure as i hug her

"I can understand you... I can speak with you..." I said with smile and tears streaming on my face

"K-Kai-san? What happen?" She still puzzled but i only smile and hug her with laugh

"Those two... Geez act lovey dovey like that" Ise sighed in relief

"Jealous?" Rias teased and Ise blushing

"A little.. But no.. I more think Asia like little sister..." Ise scratch his cheeks sheepishly

* * *

Next day

"I know Nii-san should come today but why also i need to come?" I asked to Rias who sit in sofa

"Well. I just found you intresting Kai no particular reason" Rias giggling before turn to Ise-nii

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

Ah right. According to Nii-san when he unlock his Sacred Gear real form which he get when Asia 'dead' he able to defeat Raynare quite easy though he still got pierced by spears but thanks to promotion to Rook it not hurt him pretty bad

**(A/N: oh yes Ise stronger than in cannon but don't worry it won't change thing much)**

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power." Nii-san smiled to her

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

Nii-san and me then sit on the sofa opposite Rias

"Ah right i want to ask about this. Rias-sempai.. Are you ask help from another devil yesterday?" I asked and she blinked

"No i did not. Why?" She asked

"Well... Apparently i sense some ill intent toward us when we at church. I can't tell is it directed to us or Fallen Angel but what clear is this person has dark and malice aura like devil. And i also can tell it was High Class Devil level" I explained to Rias who have serious face

"Hmmm... Is it Sona?" She asked me and i shook my head

"I remember Sona-Kaichou signature aura and what i feel was definetely not her" I answered

"I see... How confident are you in your sensor skill?"

"I dare to say that i better than any other Devil who on Kuoh Academy.. I've been train my sensor ability for 3 years. I can sense anything around me as long the distance is not longer than 500M me.. As long you 500M around me not even Maou can hide from me" I said with convicing tone. I'm that good in sensor since i train for it for 3 years and if i use Senjutsu my area will be expanded to 2KM

"I see... I will investigate about this later" She nodded with serious face

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?" Nii-san asked suddenly while i only watch with interest

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only Pawn is you, Ise." Rias stated earning shock from Nii-san and sigh from me

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces"

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

This make Nii-san shocked more and i hummed

"Its must be because his Sacred Gear.. I mean if what you told me about those Heavenly Dragon is true then i'm not surprised" I said as Nii-san take glance to his left arm

"You are pretty smart Kai. Now i wonder how many it will take you.. Do you want to join my peerage and become my Knight?" She asked me and i chuckled

"No thanks sempai" I replied and she seems pouted before smiled. She then stand and approaching me and then

She kiss my forehead!

I blush a little and rub my back head

"Sempai?" I said meekly

"Fufufu that's for good luck charm and thank you for helping me yesterday" She said sultry make me blush more

"UOOOO! What a lucky guy you Kai! To think you have beauty girl to after you!" Nii-san cry anime tears seeing me and i sweatdropped

"Now as much i like to tease you but i have to stop seeing someone will jealous" She said and i blinked

"K-Kai-san?"

I turn to see Asia standing there with.. Forced smile? Yep. She definetely jealous. I should know why Rias kiss me at the first time

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Kai-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias said normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled. I sighed and rub my temple poor Asia

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks Asia but Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Kai-san and Ise-san... Beside i able to speak with Kai-san too from now" Asia smiled to me and i smile back but i notice Asia wear something familiar

"Eh? You joining Kuoh Academy?" I asked and she nodded before she spun 360 to show us her outfit

"D-Does it suit me?" She asked shyly and i nodded

"You look pretty on that" I said and she blushing while look to the ground

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias said to me

"Really? Wow. Thanks sempai. You've done many thing to me and yet i still can't reply your kindness" I said with shame tone and she laughed

"Its okay. I will find way how you pay me back later" She chuckled and i turn to Asia

"Hey why don't we take picture together?" I asked and she nodded

"I-I'd like to!" She said and i smile before approaching her

"Mannnn... I'm so jealous!" Ise murmured as he look to Kai who take picture with Asia smiling. Rias giggling seeing this she then approaching him and give him kiss on forehead too surprising Ise

"That's also for good luck!" She smiled to Ise who blushing

* * *

**Alright! We done with Raynare Arc! We will enter Phenex Arc next chapter!**

**And oh i need you guys opinion about Kai**

**I plan to give him some weapon but i dont know what**

**Please give me your idea x3**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Phenex

**Okay for most everyone who comment Kai was OP. He did finish his training on Senjutsu. **

**Now i sure you all confused how did he able to master that not even Jiraiya ****able to ****master?**

**Simple it because they on different world.**

**In DxD world mythical being such Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, Yokai are life in free and their aura spread out to the world freely, even if it only particle but it still make Kai easy to access it. And he did it without care the consequences. Like old people said sometime when you don't care it will be more easy**

**And about he become strong when he enter Sage Mode. You can imagine how strong person when he entered Sage Mode right? Just look at Naruto his punch before only able to destroy rock but after he enter Sage Mode. He destroy Asura Path that can't be destroyed by Rasengan with only trample on it! Kai in Sage Mode only able to enchant his strength, endurance and speed. He can't manipulate it to the level of Kuroka who able to control space and shoot a senjutsu blast with easy**

**Kai Sage Mode was based on Naruto and Hashirama. There a red mark above his eyes and line below it. Now i will explain about chakra, Ki and magic. Last chapter i saying it was same but its wrong. I already read it further what is Ki and what is Chakra. I made this explanation from DxD wikia**

**Magic was like everyone use, it was spiritual energy. Like Rias, Akeno, Asia use that's magic or aura**

**Ki was phsyical energy like Touki that Sairaorg Bael use**

**Chakra was combination of Ki and Magic**

**Natural Energy, a spiritual energy or phsyical energy that roam around the world**

**Kai master of Senjutsu which is combiner of Ki and Magic in result it turn into Chakra however he also has his own Chakra if not he won't be able to active sharingan and use Jutsu he just didn't realise it when he used chakra**

**I will be blunt in RAW strength currently Kai will strong enough to hold his ground against Kokabiel. The reason is because he don't know such high technique so he only train in basic. And he master over the basic part that's why when he gone into action he become strong**

**HOWEVER!**

**He don't know what his capable of and how to use his power properly. He only train in basic so he don't know high technique. Not to mention he didn't know the different between Ki, Magic. He maybe know what Ki is but not Magic since he trained in Martial Arts much like Sairaorg. So for now he will only able to hold his ground against Kokabiel but not for long**

**Oh if you ask how could Kai master Senjutsu but not Rasengan, the answer is simple. I already give you a hint at chapter 4 + the explanation about Ki, Chakra and Magic above**

**And the last is Kai Eternal Mangekyou. If i check on Narutopedia Madara Mangekyou grant him a higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents movement as well as able to fluidly act accordingly to it. So basically if Kai use Mangekyou then he will able to read, predict, and counter enemy attack more clear**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Phenex**

* * *

Kai POV

"My name Asia Argento. Please take care of me"

I look into Asia who introduce herself in front of class with usual calm face

"She pretty cute.."

"Does she has boyfriend?"

"This school really filled with cute girl!"

Fanboys... Great...

"Now Asia-san. You may chose your seat" the teacher said to her and she look around

"Hey! Sit with me!"

"No with me!"

I sighed a bit, honestly in previous life i never see thing like this.. Exist

"K-Kai-san"

I turn to Asia who call me with nervous expression. I keep my calm face when look to her

"Yes Asia?" I asked her calmly

"She knew Kai?!"

"How could she knew Kai-sama?!"

"D-Dont tell me she was Kai-sama girlfriend!"

I hold the urge to facepalm and keep my face stoic. Great.. Very great

"M-May i take this seat?" She asked me shyly and i look into her for moment before give her a warm smile

"Sure" I said to her who now beam a smile back to me

"H-He smile!"

"W-What! T-The ice prince is smiling?!"

"H-Hell must be frozen!"

"S-Such a face!"

"Kyaaa! Such a lovely smile!"

I quickly pull back my stoic face and give a cold look to everyone who commented make them silence quickly. Ah yes. I never told you all what my tittle right? While Kiba is Charming Prince, i was Ice Prince since i always stoic and cold to everyone

"Will you all be quite?" I ask in cold tone make them shuddered though some woman seems shudder because excitement...

Damn masochist

Asia then take seat beside me with shy manner which make me smile a bit

"Damn lucky bishounen"

I hear it from behind and i turn to him slowly and give him cold look

"Mind to repeat it?" I asked and he quickly shook his head. I rolled my eyes and sigh a bit. This why i didn't like to socialize

"Hn!" I grunted

* * *

"So.. You staying with Rias-sempai?" I asked Asia

Currently both of us are in Cafetaria. Nii-san is gone with Matsuda and Motohama. I was about to go alone but seeing Asia still not have many friend i decide to take her with me

"Yes. Rias-Buchou kind enough to let me stay at her place" Asia answered and i nodded as expected from Rias-sempai

"Good then so-"

"Well, well look the Ice Prince talking with new girl"

I rolled my eyes before turn to the speaker who smirked while shifting her glasses

"Asia, this is Aika-san. Aika-san this is Asia" I introduce Asia to Aika. Asia give her a smile and "nice to know you" word but she only staring to her acutely before she smiled

"Nice to know you too. And to think the Ice Prince here will make a move to woman" Aika smirked to me while iu only stare at her blankly

"I-Ice Prince?" Asia asked clearly confused

"You don't know? He being known as Ice Prince in here! Its because he always cold and rarely talk!" Aika explained make Asia blinked

"Eh? But Kai-san doesn't seems person like that" Asia said while glance to me who only look into her with usual stoic face

"Yeah to you. It your first day right? You should already see this guy was act like robot to everyone!" She declared to me who still have stoic face

"I-Is that true Kai-san?" Asia asked to me and i turn to her

"If you want to know then yes. Actually i'm not a socialize person Asia..." I answer calmly and sip my drink

"I-I see... But you not robot right?"

I stare at him with more blank expression while Aika seems muffle her laugh but a glare from me made her comple silence before i turn to Asia with little smile

"No Asia... If i'm robot i won't smile to you" I said calmly and she blushed

"Awww. To think you have warm spot for her" Aika teased me but i give her look that say "Your comment are unecessary, continue this stupidity and you will suffer the consequence"

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" Aika held her hands up as she understand my look "I will leave you two alone then for now bye Kai-kun!" She said with sultry tone and leave

I sighed inwardly. The truth is i'm not enjoying acting like this however it already become habit since i little so you can say i'm bipolar. Sometime i become stoic if in front of public. Only if i stay with Ise somehow i manage to relax a bit

Maybe it because i keep doing this for a years... Ah well its not like i'm not too like it anyway

"K-Kai-san.. What your favorite food?" Asia asked me

"I don't have favorite but.. I do like Taiyaki" I answered and she blinked

"Taiyaki?" She asked in confused tone ah right foreigner

"Its is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard, chocolate, cheese, or sweet potato" I explained to her

"And your favorite?" She asked again and i blinked

"Red bean paste and sweet potato. Any reason you asked?" I asked back and she lower her head shyly

"I-I just want to know" She murmured and i look into her with calm face before small smile appear on my face

"If you want to made one for me i will be glad to eat it" I said in soft tone earning surprise from her along with blush

"Ummm... Ummm..." She seems to shy to reply me which make me chuckle a little

"You should talk with Akeno-sempai. If i recall she was good chef" I suggested and she only nodded shyly. I ruffle her hair before stand since break time almost over

"Let's go.. Class will begin soon" I said with little grin

* * *

CRASH!

"Damn..." I murmured as i crashing to the tree

Right now i was training on nearby forest at city. It actually tourist place however in night like this there's no way someone going to come so i use it to training. I currently training on using Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

The reason why i'm not tested Amaterasu or Susanoo is because i don't have place to test it. I mean using Amaterasu? The risk to burn the entire citiy is high! And Susanoo? Hello what everyone going to say if you saw a giant spectral warrior?

And about Shunshin. Sure i can use it but i still can't use it pretty good. I only able to use it with good if i run straight. But if there some obstacle i will find it hard to dodge

"Let's try again..." I murmured before make handseals and gone in whirlwind of leaf

I dashed in godly speed and dodge many tree. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, oh shi-

CRASH!

Damn... It will leave marks later

* * *

Next Morning

"Ze~ha~, ze~ha~."

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Or else I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

I sweatdropped when hearing that. Currently now i run with Rias who riding bicycle following Nii-san who train to increase his stamina

"He not this weak if i recall" I murmured before sighing "You shouldn't neglect your training for 4 years Nii-san. Even if your body strong but your stamina sucks"

"I... Know... I'm going to become the Harem-King.. ze~ha~"

Those words slipped out from his mouth while running. I facepalmed hearing that. Typical Ise

"That's right, and for that you need to start from daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even by a bit." Rias comented before she turn to me before she blinked

"Kai. What's wrong with your face?" She asked me when she notice sore mark on my face and i only rub my head

"I hit the wall this morning when half awake" I lied i didn't need to tell her my training for now. She give me an 'o' face before nodded and ask again

"I see... So.. How about you Kai?" She asked me

"Me? Are you asking i'm tired or not? I'm not tired. I still can go on" I blinked

"No. That's not what i ask. What your dream?" She asked and i hummed while running. Even Nii-san also seems intrested

"First before i know devil exist i want to become a King.. A founder of new nation" I chuckled

"That was nice dream... To become leader huh?" Rias asked me and i nodded

"But now.. I don't know my dream.. This world is bigger than i thought... So for now.. I want to become stronger... To protect my family and friends" I grinned to her

* * *

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

I sweatdropped at the scene. Seeing Nii-san being tortured by Rias in push-up while i doing sit-up

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?" Nii-san asked

"Excuse me"

I then turn to see Asia approaching us. She tripped and about to fall but i quickly kick the ground and catch her with little "omphf!"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Kai-san!" She said immediately with red face and i nodded with calm face

"Its okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you get up?" I asked and Asia face turn into tomato

"H-H-Hauu! I-I-I-I'm sorry!" She immediately jolted up but then she did it too fast and tripped with her head hit the ground

...

This girl really clumsy

* * *

"Here's the tea" Asia handed me a tea after she handed Nii-san some

"Thanks" I smile a bit and drink it

"Asia, why are you here?" Nii-san asked her

"I heard that Ise-san, Kai-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san and Kai-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today." She said shyly with blush on her face

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!" Nii-san cried anime tears while drink the whole tea but he quickly gulp it and open his mouth and wave his hand to his mouth

"Hot! Hot!" He yelped and i sweatdropped

"Then drink it slowly Nii-san. Tea is the best if you drink it with slow and relax" I said calmly and sip the tea again before turn to Asia with smile "This is good. Thanks Asia"

She blushing and nodded "Your welcome" before she look into me

"Kai-san.. Your face"

I rolled my eyes inwardly and sighed a bit

"Just little bruises. It will gone soon" I said nonchalantly

"D-Do you want me to heal it?" She asked and i blinked

"Sure"

Asia then approaching me and a green aura formed on her hand then start to heal me with it. I can feel the pain in my face lifted up. Her Sacred Gear really good!

"There! I'm done!" I heard her voice and open my eyes

"That was... Great... I must say i never seen such healing..." I said with hint of awe. Not even Sona-sempai able to heal me like this before!

"T-Thanks..." Asia said shyly to me mann this girl has confidence issue. I smile a bit and pat her head before turn to Nii-san who staring to Rias who seems in deep thought

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Nii-san asked her and brought back to her senses and makes a cough

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? Our house? What wrong? Wait! She didn't!

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

"Sempai! You didn't?!" I said in surprise and she smirked to me

"Oh i did" She smirked

* * *

"T-This is?" Nii-san eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of our home.

I facepalmed seeing this and take a deep breath before let out deep sigh

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room." Rias commanded

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house!?" Nii-san asked

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?" Rias smirked to him

"This is Asia's belongings!?" Nii-san exclaimed with shock

"Yes. You carry these alone. Don't ask Kai help. Take this as your extra training!" She commanded and wink to me while i let out soft sigh

* * *

Family meeting immediately being held...

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations...

That was what Nii-san said in exaggerated manner but to me it just normal meeting

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?" Rias said with elegant and cheerfull

Mom and Dad began to whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia... And they also looking to us

My dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Ise-san's Otou-sama." Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way." Tou-san said in dreamy tone and i rolled my eyes before turn to mom

"Kaa-san..." I handed her a rolled paper and she take it before smack it to dad head immediately and bring him back from his lala-land

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our stupid son who is an embodiment of sexual desire is also in this house. While Kai it seems calm and always silent but who know his robot personality can be contagious.. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? If something happens, I would be too ashamed."

Nii-san and me gain tick mark hearing this ooh that's it! I'm sooo tell mom about your porn magazine!

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?" Rias said suddenly make me and Nii-san eyes bulged out

What?!

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Kai and Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Kai maybe a robotic person who seems only following order and Ise does lack a bit of intelligence and is very straight forward, but both of them is not a fool. Instead, both of them if worked together will be able to pass any obstacle and will overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of them. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! K-Kai-san and Ise-san saved me by risking his life. They is my life saviour. Kai-san also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia starts to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them!

She also tell good thing about Nii-san in school! Wow are we really like that in her eyes? I blushing a little when hearing her saying me in such high regards

Meanwhile our parents are like, "Oh, our Ise did?", "Kai actually did something like that?", "For Ise to be useful to others" and "To think Kai will talk with people other than Ise". Okay the last comment really jab to me! Seriously! I'm not that lone wolf!

Okay maybe i like that a bit...

And my parents seem like they aren't dissatisfied with what they are hearing. Well, any parent will be happy if their child is being praised.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training for Kai, then?" Rias suddenly said

""""Bride!?""""

What is that!? Dad, mum, Nii-san and i shout out very loudly. Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

S-Sempai! Something like that is too much! You can't be serious?!

Tears.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears.

"Since Kai is like robot, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I doubt he even going to find lover. And also there was Ise who pervert so much. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise and Kai living by themselves even after I get very old…"

I jawdropped to the ground. Oi oi! Am i really that stoic?! Seriously?! I didn't even realise it!

My mum is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"I also thought that Kai would never get a bride. It's because he's Kai. The son that's almost like robot. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society, but that all turned out to be a boomerang. He act too stern like robot. He didn't have much friend except Ise, Aika and Kiba. I was planning to get marriage contract for him later"

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled in shock! What the hell?! Marriage contract?! That was too much damnit! I'm not that stoic! I still laugh! Haven't you seen me laugh?!

"Kaa-san! Aren't you too much?!" I protested to her who wipe her tears

"My dear. I know its too much. But you never sociate with people. You only talk with us. You never told us about you having friends. Since little you only close with Ise. Even when Irina-chan you barely talk to her" Mom replied to me. I opening my mouth to protest but there no sounds out from it

Now if i recall... I really like that eh? I seems too busy to think the future about Nii-san... Man... I just sacrifice my childhood and i didn't realise it until now

"Okaa-sama.. Even Kai-san seems lone person but he's a very wonderful person." Asia smiled to my mother. Father wipe his tears and look into me with smile before turn to Rias

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!" He said

Rias smiles after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it be a burden if I stay?" Asia said in low tone

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Kai without a second thought, right?" Rias said

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!" Dad interjected and i stare at him blankly...

They suppose to fall in love with Ise damnit! It suppose to be him who got something like this! I'm not the protagonist!

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Rias smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Kai-san, Ise-san's and Kai-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh." Rias murmured make me and Nii-san glance to her

Bride?

...

Oh shit! Her marriage arrangement!

* * *

Few days later

Is been a days since Asia life with us.. I can tell it quite nice to have her life with us... Though it quite annyoing seeing dad and mom always tease me about her

Currently i was meditate on Occult Research Club. I has ask permission my parents to going home late like Nii-san

I try to control my chakra or calm myself with Senjutsu so i can become more common with the malice aura and not become insane

"Kai-kun"

I open one of my eye and look Akeno smile to me

"Yes Akeno-sempai?" I asked back with stoic face

"Ara? So cold. Why don't you lighten up a little?" She pouted and i rolled my opened eye

"I'm in middle of meditate Sempai... Please don't disturb me unless its important" I replied calmly and close my eye again

"You no fun Kai-kun..." I heard her pouting

"C... He... Me?"

My eyes wide open immediately. What was that?!

"Can you..."

It faint.. Very faint... That's not the crazy sounds that i always listen!

"Did you hear that?" I asked to everyone who look to me immediately

"Hear what Kai-kun?" Kiba blinked to me

"That voice..." I said and Koneko look into me with stern eyes

"Its must be-"

"No.. Its not crazy whisper that seems mix of hundred people voice. Its more like masculine voice and gentle one.." I interjected her

"Ara? We didn't hear anything Kai-kun" Akeno blinked and i turn to Rias who... Staring to the window

"Rias-sempai?" I called her and she still not respond...

Definetely marriage contract...

"What's wrong with her?" I said to Akeno who have troubled face

"Its not my place to tell you Kai-kun" She replied with worry tone and i sighed

"We are back!" Nii-san and Asia who just finish handed leaflets come

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea now." Akeno greeted

"Nii-san, Asia" I greeted them

"Yo! Kai!" He greeted me and Asia smile to me

"Kai-san" She said and approaching me

"How your job?" I asked

"I-Its fun!" She smiled shyly to me and i nodded

"Buchou, we are back!"

I turn to see Nii-san seems yelled to Rias who dazed off

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Ise, Asia." Rias said before she coughed "Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

Eh? Isn't it too fast?

"Eh?" Nii-san blinked to Asia who is puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?" Asia points to herself while panicking.

"Right, Buchou?" Nii-san asked to Rias who nodded in return

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further. Kai will be jealous" She send a smirk to me who reply her with my stoic face

"Ara? The cyborg face again" Akeno commented to me but i ignore it

I then feel someone pat my back and see Koneko pat me with her own stoic face

"We are same" She said and i give her the most blank face i had

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

None of us blinked and i can tell everyone look at us with intresring before

BLINK!

Koneko blinked once while i keep staring at her

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You scarying me" Koneko commented and take step back while i let out little smirk

"You not on my level" I smirked a bit to her who huff her cheeks and mumble something i can't hear. After that i see Asia who gone job with Ise company her and i go home early. I'm not a devil so i need sleep at least

* * *

My eyes shot open...

It was in middle of night

The reason why my eyes suddenly open was because i sense some strong presence on Nii-san room. It was very strong! Even i not on Senjutsu mode able to feel it. I quickly take my sword and exit from my room while charge Ki to my sword

I open Nii-san room and prepare to attack if someone there

"Nii-san! Whats-"

I fell silence when see Rias half naked with some white haired maid

"What's going on in here?" I demanded in cold tone and my eyes turn to EMS

'K-Kai!" Nii-san stammered to me while i look into Rias and the maid

"Hyoudou Kai?" The maid asked "The one who has mysterious crimson eyes?"

"You know me but i don't know you. Who are you and what you want?" I said in serious tone and grip my sword with tight

"Ah. My apologize... I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Grayfia introduce herself and i narrowed my eyes

"I see... Mind to explain why you and Rias-sempai here? In middle of night?" I asked in polite tone

"I come to pick Ojou-sama here before she able to do something she will regret later" She answered and i narrowed my eyes

Ah! I remember now! Then.. If i recall that mean this morning will be hell!

"I see... I aplogize for my behavior before..." I bowed a little and she nodded

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias said

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise." Rias call Nii-san and walk toward him. She then give him a kiss on cheeks

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." Rias said with smile before she turn to me "You also can come tomorrow Kai"

"I will come..." I said calmly

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

We heard Asia speak and i sighed

"There will be problem this morning" I murmured

* * *

Next day

Kiba told Issei and me that while we were walking towards the Old School Building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia and Rias. So I asked Kiba about how Rias was acting strange lately. Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-sempai would know, right?" said Nii-san

Kiba nodded at Issei's question

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Kiba then turn to me

"Any reason you asking me make that?" He pointed to ice sword in my hand

"Just in case... I have feeling something bad will happen" I said and he nodded. When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba notices something.

"…For me to realize this presence, only when I came here…"

Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes. So he only realized his presence by now. I realize the presence was there since after school thanks for Senjutsu

Then I open door without any concerns. Inside the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and the Grayfia, She looked cool just like yesterday. Rias had a very disturbed face. Akeno was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent; no one spoke a single word. Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my shirt with a worried face. I patted her head to comfort her. Rias spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected Grayfia offer with her hand.

"The Truth is…."

At the exact same moment Rias spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. This magic circle belongs to to the House of…

"Phenex" Kiba said.

SPARK

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while"

The guy appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had his hands inside his pockets. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Rias

Raiser.. The heir of Phenex clan

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Raiser said

I can tell Nii-san was annoyed by this guy attitude. He was blabbering something behind me

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Do you think that's acceptable?" said Nii-san without hesitating

The guy turned his head toward Nii-san

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Buchou. He was definitely looking down on Issei

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei." Nii-san declared

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

"I mean, who the heck are you?" said Nii-san without thinking

The guy seemed a bit surprised by Nii-san question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. Harsh like ..."

The guy started laughing. Then Grayfia came in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Said Grayfia

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia explained to Nii-san about that guy. Nii-san seems trying hard to process it to his brain

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

I definetely not like this guy

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama" said Grayfia

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Nii-san screamed because of the extreme truth.

One minute later

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praised Akeno tea is Raiser. Akeno was smiling like usual, but she didn't say the usual "araara" and "ufufufu". Rias was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. Rias kept on shaking his hands off, but the bastard kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I definetely not like this guy... I feel like i want to freeze his head with ice sword that Kiba give to me now. I also notice Nii-san seems angry

"Stop it already!"

Rias angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet-"

They then start to babbling about pure blooded devil which i ignore. I then sighed and close my eyes to calm myself with senjutsu

I able to calm myself for moment until

FLAME!

I open my eyes when i feel the heat is rising

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser declared and spread killing intent to us

I can felt everyone tensed and Asia hold my cloth tightly. I then manipulate Nature Energy around me and make it into more calm to comfort everyone

Raiser seems notice something disturb his speech turn to me

"Oho. Looks like we have player in here" He smirked to me and i keep my gaze calm

"If you come to here for fight then you pick wrong place. We can settle this outside if you want" I said calmly. I curious how he going to react if i burn him with Amaterasu? The flame of Goddess? Fufufu let test this theory

Just before Raiser able to reply me Grayfia took over and says the thing first

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Buchou and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her.

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and made a sigh while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?"

"...!?"

Rias lost the words from her mouth. She seemed to be very shocked.

"Rating Game, It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to Issei

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?"

Sempai continued to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

Rias was really pissed now. Wow...I can feel her urge to kill! Scary...

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Looks like a low-class devil like myself had no right to get between them!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Sempai and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser

"Everyone, with the exception of Kai" said Rias-senpai as she points her finger to me.

Raiser started laughing after Senpai answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants!"

She then click his finger and viola! All his servants appear

I look closely to them and...

All of them girls...

Great...

I turn to Nii-san and see... As expected he drooling

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at Nii-san

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Raiser servants throw many insults toward Issei after hearing that.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! What a jerk! he's making noise by moving his tongue around! Rias seemed like she didn't care.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's.

This guy really annoys me….. I want to freeze him now!

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Nii-san called

**[BOOST!]**

Nii-san power was increased after the Sacred Gear said that

"There's no need competition! I will beat you all in here and now!" He declare before he charged toward Raiser

"Mira. Do it" said Raiser

"Yes, Raiser-sama"

Raiser ordered his servant. She was smile like Koneko. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around.

I smirked seeing this. In cannon he maybe won't able to block. But to Issei in here...

THUM!

Mira sended away by Nii-san palm.. He manage to dodge to the left and deliver palm attack to her chest sneding her back to Raiser

I can see Raiser surprise expression seeing this

On instinct i quickly pull some pen and enchant it with Ki then throw it

My pen stab to the floor right in front of woman that wearing eyepatch. The floor around my pen cracked as if it stabbed by sword instead pen

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" I said in stern voice. I can sense she about to attack. She about to manipulate demonic energy and blast Nii-san away

The Queen of Raiser glare to me but Raiser rise his hand

"Seems like it will be more intresting than i thought... Your peerage maybe can put up a fight" He smirked "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Nii-san

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow." He said before turning to Rias "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that i let out a sigh and turn my head to the window

My eyes sharpened and my Sharingan active

There are 2 people watching us since the beginning... Who are they?

And what they want?

* * *

"Hoo? He knew we here?" A male voice said in surprise tone

"A very good sensor too..." The second male voice added

"Hmmm.. He's intresting... When Diodora tell us about his strange ability i expect something usual but... To see human who able to use Senjutsu is kind of rare..." The first one speak

"Yes.. Though he not from famous family but his control over Senjutsu is astounding... I can say give him few months and he will surpass Kuroka" the second said in matter of fact tone

"He's that good?" The first said in surprised tone again

"Don underestimate my eyes. I can see the potential inside him. Even now he was holding back. It just need few key and then his potential will released.. I dare to say he even able to beat Siegfried if he go all out in his current condition" The second said with amusing tone

"Really?! Well looks like we found diamond in mud.. You sure Hyoudou Family not related to any famous human or hero?"

"Believe me. I already check their tree family. They merely civilan without anything special"

"Hmmm.. If you say so then... I will contact Jeanne to talk with him to join us"

"Jeanne? She kind of childish. Why you pick her?"

"She's a woman and man usually have little spot for woman, beside her childish nature is her best weapon sometime"

"Agree... And if he reject?"

"He don't have a choice... I will make sure of it... I won't kill him if you say his potential is good like you said since it will make Devil resurrect him and become threat.. But if he join us... Isn't it will be intresting?"

"If you say so... I will keep an eye on him"

"Hn! Tell me if there something new. Good job Georg"

"Sure Cao Cao"


	7. Training

**Chapter 6. Training**

* * *

Kai POV

"You sure you not going with us?" Nii-san asked me

"Yes. I have something to do for another 10 days" I replied

The Gremory Group decide to go train in Rias mansion somewhere. I didn't go with them because i also have my own training

I has decide to paid visit to Jin-sensei abandoned cottage. It near Kyoto and usually being used by me and Jin-sensei training. The Natural Energy in there also not bad

"If you say so then.. Well i leaving then! Where Asia?" He asked me

"She still in her room. I will call her now" I said as i go to stairs and go to her room

"Asia. Are you done?" I asked her and open the door before i froze

In front of me. A naked form of Asia who about to put bra stood and look into me back

I can see every single part of her body. Her butt, hips, boobs

I blinked once before blush erupted on her face

"Sorry for not knocking" I said calmly and close the door immediately

I let out a sigh and pink hue appear on my face. Its not like i didn't like her body but well i was a doctor so seeing thing like that is not strange... Though i must admit that maybe if i feel her- NO! Bad thought! Bad thought! Bad Kai!

I slapped myself for thinking such thought! With sigh i knock on Asia door

"Asia? You done?"

"H-Hai!" Her reply. Her sounds seems shy and timid with sigh again i open the door. She wearing gym simple gym suit

"K-Kai-san.." She said shyly and i nodded

"Sorry before.. I should knock first" I said in apologetic tone

"I-Its okay! A-Actually i don't mind!" She said make me blinked

"Excuse me?" I asked again clearly surprised

"I-In Japan. I hear if they want to perform close relationship they have to bath together.. S-Since bath together mean we will see each other naked... I-If Kai-san don't mind i-"

The room temperature suddenly drop few degree and Asia stop speaking and turn to me who have my cold face

"K-Kai-san?"

"Who? The one told you that?" I asked in stern tone and dangerous but looks like Asia oblivious to that

"K-Kiryuu-san! She the one who told me"

That's perverted girl? Oooh that's it. I'm sooo pranking her next time... I pull back my Ki and held Asia shoulder

"Asia... If someone see you naked. If it boy except someone who you hold dear. SCREAM! You shouldn't let someone seeing your body.. Man always has their wolf side no matter how kind they are" I lectured and her face grow into fear

"…Men have wolf side?! I-Is that mean they are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..." She said in panic made me stare at her with blank face

Not that kind of wolf...

"That's not it, Asia. Guy's around my age or more precisely guys in their teens are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if i were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Some of them think about naughty stuff every few seconds but some of them is not. You have to be careful. I sure you has see what Matsuda-san and Motohama-san do yesterday right?" She nodded at this

"They peeping on girl and that was bad thing to do. Though man is like girl body and will look if you give them show" I lectured and she blinked

"Does Kai-san and Ise-san also like girl body?" She asked innocently and i sighed

"Yes we do like girl body. But Nii-san is too much like girl body. But don't worry i sure he won't do anything to you" I assured

"I-I see.. But if it Kai-san and Ise-san i don't mind... Ise-san is like big brother to me... And Kai-san..." She paused and mumble something i can't hear make me blinked

"Care to repeat that?" I asked and she suddenly jumped in surprise

"N-Nothing!" She said and i nodded

"And also even if it me and Nii-san, you have to keep aware around us. You also have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"You are scared, Kai-san?"

"Yeah, I am. If some guys do something to you when i'm not looking, then i WILL kill those guys. I'm that worried about you, Asia." I said in serious tone and its true. If someone and anyone dare to hurt Asia without good reason i will summon Amaterasu itself to burn them even if it Maou or God itself

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you, Kai-san. That's why, please teach me a more."

"Don't be like that. You won't give me problem as long you stay become yourself and... If you want to know more about opposite sex it will be better if you learn from girl..." I paused and think the candidate who can teach her

* * *

Asia teached by Akeno

"Kai-kun..." Asia called Kai who sit in sofa. He then turn to see Asia but frozen immediately

"Ufufufu Kai-kun. I'd like you to spank mee. Asia is baaadd girrlll" Asia who wearing SM costume and held whip said in sultry tone

Image off

* * *

No.. Akeno won't do.. I won't let her learn from Akeno...

* * *

Asia teached by Koneko

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BLINK

"I still can't beat you Kai-san..." Asia said in monotone

Image off

* * *

While it not seems too bad but if she become stoic like her... I don't think its a good thing... And Asia with Rias is almost same like Akeno...

"Kai-san?" Asia called me and broke me from my mind

"As much i didn't like it. I still can't find a good woman to talk with you. So you can ask Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai for knowledge about opposite sex" I sighed and she blinked but nodded

"Yes."

"Good" I smile to her "Oh by the way look at time. You should going now. Nii-san has waiting for you"

* * *

Next day

"So... You leaving too?"

TAP!

"Yes... But i will return in night before Nii-san rating game started"

TAP!

"Hmm.. I see... You know you can just ask me or Rias if you need some training place"

TAP!

"Yes. But i have my own. Beside Rias-sempai is busy with Nii-san and you busy with your own peerage. I can't bother you two"

TAP!

"Don't be like that Kai. You not bothering me in fact. Your presence is make me able to relax a bit"

TAP!

"Really?"

TAP!

"Yes..."

"Ah.. Thanks Sona-sempai. Checkmate" I grinned and place my piece make her blinked for moment

"Ah.. You win" She said with light pink appear on her cheeks

"Well... You still leading. Our score is 8 for me and 10 for you" I shrugged a bit and she shifter her glasses

"I heard about your fight with Fallen Angel before..." She said suddenly

"Ah? Really? Well what you heard?" I asked her

"Not much except you are master in Senjutsu. You even manage to made harmless pen into knife that able to buried 5 inch in ground" She smirked a bit and i chuckle sheepishly

"I'm not master.. All i do is only enchant Natural Energy to my body" I explained and she blinked

"Enchant it into your body? You mean strengthen your body with it?" She asked in surprise and i nodded

'If what he said true then.. Its almost like Sairaorg... And Sairaorg gain that ability from working hard of years! And he what?! Only 4 years! No precisely only one year! He didn't know what else Senjutsu can do that's why he only focus on that and Aura Detection... Such potential!' Sona thought with awe and surprise

"Kai... Do you understand the different between Ki, Magic and Chakra?" Sona asked me and i blinked

"Doesn't Ki and Chakra is same?" I asked clearly surprised and she give me a look that clearly said "Are you serious?"

Seeing i still confused she shifted her glasses and sigh

"Ki is phsyical energy, Magic is spiritual energy while Chakra is combined of them. And Natural Energy are Chakra from the world itself" She said simply

I blinked once...

Then twice...

Wait...

Ki is phsyical so it was different from Chakra that mean...

SHIT!

I quickly stand and go to the nearby wall. I start to bangs my head to the wall

"Stupid *BANG* stupid *BANG* stupid *BANG*" I repeatedly doing that earned sweatdrop from Sona. I quickly active my Sharingan and look into Sona

"Sona-sempai can you manipulate water for moment?" I asked and she blinked

"Sure" She said and a water formed around her had. As expected the energy form of Sona is different from Ki. Yes both of them are different. Magic is what Sona, Rias, Akeno and the other use while Ki is what Martial Artist use.

At first i believe Ki was Chakra but now i know the truth that mean my Rasengan didn't work because i use Ki on that instead chakra. It explode because it pure Phsyical energy and no Spiritual! I never see myself when i on Senjutsu mode since i only use it two times! So i can't tell the different between Ki and chakra! Damn!

I then turn to Sona with genuine smile

"Thanks Sona-chan... You just solving my biggest problem" I said warmly

Sona seeing me blushed immediately and nodded slowly

"I-I-I.. Y-Yes! N-No problem!" Sona stammered 'W-What was that? W-Why i felt so happy by been called -chan?'

"I will take my leave now... Once again thanks" I said to her. I have to restart my training!

"If you say so then.. Don't mention it" Sona smiled to me and i turn to the doorn

"W-Wait!"

I turn to her again who had blush on her face

"A-After Rias battle over.. Either she win or lose.. If she lose.. After the marriage.. W-Will you spend more time in here?" She asked shyly make me blinked. Eh? More time in Student Council. . . why not?

"Eh? I don't have problem. Why not?" I said nonchalantly and she look into me somewhat with surprise face

"Really?" She asked me and i blinked

"Of course. Why not? I will spent more time with you. Beside it was fun" I smiled a bit to her and she blushing a bit

"I-If you say so then..." She said in low tone and look into ground

"See you later" I chuckle and leave

* * *

"Ah... At least..." I yelled when i arrive at Jin-sensei old cottage. I then put out the key and open it. It was simple Japanese style with 2 bedrooms, simple living room and TV, 2 toilets, dining room and kitchen

"This place is dirty as ever" I murmured before crossing my finger "Kage Bunshin"

A poof appeared and 5 of my clones appear on my side

"Let's clean this place..." I told them and they nodded before we began to clean the place

Later

"Now... I can began my training" I murmured before i remove my t-shirt and wear only short pants. I take a look into my body.. My body isn't bad.. It at least can be considered good seeing i have 4-pack on my stomach thanks for my Martial Art training

I then go outside and stroke my chin

"Hmm... How did Akeno-sempai create barrier before?" I murmured as i recall my conversation with the Sadist Queen. I already ask her how to made barrier with magic. I was thinking to use it seeing maybe it can be useful for my training

"But i don't know how to do that..." I sweatdropped oh great now i'm talking to no one. I going to be crazy soon. Well seeing this place filled with many trees... I think i can train in Shunshin first

I then put one hand seals before i blur away from existence and began to dash around tree

One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Ni-WHOA!

SWOOSH!

That was close! I almost hit the tre-

BAM!

Okay... That wasn't close anymore...

Damn!

I rubbed my face before do Shunshin again. Day one is to train Shunshin. I have 8 days to go

* * *

Days 2

"Train in Rasengan and make sure it success" I said as i check the list on my hand and began to focus ro Nature Energy around me

After a moment a red line appear below my eyes and some of them appear above my eyes

"Senjutsu Mode" I murmured and my black eyes now turn into gold with green diagonal line as pupil. I then put out the balloon and start to made Rasengan

Okay.. First made a sphere... Got it then keep it shape... Second add some power..

Guh! It harder than i thought! Focus! Focus!

BANG!

Didn't work... I sighed and made Kage Bunshin

"I will made the power you made the sphere" I commanded and he nodded. Okay... Let see...

When i felt chakra start to formed into sphere i add the power and made it stable...

It worked...

As i thought... I take a look to the Rasengan and notice it was kind of green inside it.. Ah its because Senjutsu... I see... I then turn to tree and

"Rasengan!" I yelled and smash it to the tree before the tree burst into piece and it explode then the sphere of destruction burst out destroying many tree behind the first tree

"Wow..." I murmured. I never knew it very destructive... Man... I rubbed my head a little i should put some barrier before to hide my presence... My eyes suddenly widened! I can feel a person come... And strong too!

"Shit!" I muttered before made Kage Bunshin and create barrier around me

Not long than few minutes i heard voices speaking

"Heee. I sure i felt some spike energy in here before!"

I turn and see a cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

She then turn to my direction and blinked

"Excuse me sir but why you put the barrier?" She asked me and i sighed. I should knew it won't work. I then remove the barrier and my clone poofed

"Hello. Who are you young lady?" I asked politely

"My name Le Fay Pendragon! And you are?" She beamed smile to me Pendragon? Where i had heart that name before... ?! C-Could it be?!

"My name Hyoudou Kai.. Are you mean by Pendragon is you related to King Arthur?" I asked

"Ah? Yes! He my ancestor!" She answer cheerfully make my eyes widened for moment. The Descendant of King Arthur! I don't believe i will meet the real one!

"By the way what are you doing here Kai-sama?" She asked me. Sama?

"Please just call me Kai. I'm not the one who like formality beside i'm not important person. As for your question i'm in middle of training" I answered

"Nonsense! Everyone is important and need to be respected even if it enemy!" She said in lectured tone though it fail because her childish voice

"You are cute one aren't you?" I chuckle a bit and she giggling "Anyway where your family? Why you come here alone? You know this area is forbidden right?"

"I know. But i felt a spike of energy before. Since i curious i try to peek a little!" She said nonchalantly make me facepalmed mentally this girl is too childish "i have a brother but he currently is relaxing somewhere so i decide to play alone!"

"Ah. I see... By your appearance i take a guess you are wizard right?" I asked and she nodded with child expression and i must admit she was cute

"Yes! I can do many magic!" She exclaimed while sitting on her broom immediately and flying around

"That's great" I smiled and deactivated my Senjutsu mode. I can sense this kid isn't dangerous not need to be wary around her then

"By the way the barrier you made before its not good!" She declared

"Well sorry for that. I can't create a good barrier" I said calmly "Would you like some tea? Come inside"

"Eh? A tea! Sure why not!" She said happily and i sigh a little in good way though

"Woah. It very simple!" She said in childish tone as she glanced at my cottage. By her tone i'm not sure it insult or complement

"Yes. It not my place actually. This my old teacher place. Please wait a moment so i can prepare te and cake" I said to her and go to kitchen. I had use Kage Bunshin to buy some cookies and foods. I then take some cookies and made black tea. I got the recipe tea blend from Jin-sensei. He was fan of tea. I asking him to give me some seed of the plant and he did. I plant them back in house

"Here" I smile to her and place the tea and cake

"Thanks! Itadakimasu!" She said and eat the cookies while drink the tea "Wow! This tea are good! It better than the one when i'm in castle!"

"Castle?" I blinked

"Yes! Me and brother Arthur is life in castle before! He also like black tea! I'm sure he will be pleased to drink one of this!" She said happily. Wow to life in real castle. Maann as expected from someone from Kingdom

Ah wait!

"Now i notice it. Your Japanese seems pretty good" I commented and she nodded

"I use magic so i able to speak any languange!" She said and i blinked. Such an useful magic

"Can you teach me that one?" I asked

"Eh! Sure! Call me Le Fay-sensei!" She exclaimed with enthusiast make me chuckled

"Hai. Hai Le Fay-sensei" I said calmly with smirk. Well, she was magician and good one. Why not learn magic from her?

"Let began the training!" She said happily and drag me out while i sweatdropped. If someone look at this they will laugh seeing Ice Prince get dragged by hyperactive kid

"So. What you want to learn Kai-sama?" Le Fay asked me

She currently flying using her broom and circling me

"Sensei, i thin-"

"I being called Sensei! I being called Sensei!" She muttered and circling me more fast. I sweatdropped seeing her antic

"Anyway Sensei. Can you stop call me Kai-sama?" I asked

"Nope can't do!" She shook her head

"Fine i guess i won't call you sensei then" I sighed and she sputtered

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't! As your sensei i order you to let me call you -sama!"

"Ah really? So shame. And here i was thinking i found a good teacher but looks like i have to cancel my mind"

"W-Wha! Y-You can't do that too!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Ah! Ah! F-Fine! Kai-san then!"

I smriked hearing this as she pouted and give me cute glare

"Thank you sensei. Anyway isn't it better to made barrier first?" I asked and she stopped then hummed with cute expression

"You right! Let's go create one!" She said and fly while i following her

"Sensei can you teach me how to create barrier while you made one?" I asked her and she blinked before smiling and nodded

"Sure! First you can't create a barrier like you do before! You have to focus and create magic circle around it!" She explained to me "Like this!" She then use her index finger and circling it to the ground. I watched with awe as yellow light come out from the ground formed yellow sphere like barrier start to created

"So... Is that mean i have to create circle around the object that i want to put barrier?" I asked

"Well. Some barrier has to but you can create it like this!" Her finger then glowing in yellow and she shoot some laser to the ground. A numerous strange rune symbol suddenly appear where her magic being shoot. The rune then expanding until it reach 3M around us and form a yellow sphere

"The barrier power is depend on how many magic you put it. And also while you inside the barrier you also can strengthen it with your power by expand your magic to the area but usually only very strong people able to do that such as Archangel Michael, Governor of Fallen Azazel or people that has large magic level!" She finished in sing song tone and i nodded "Now try to create one!"

I then focus on my body and start to draw out my magic

"No. No. That wasn't magic it was Ki!" She stopped me and i blinked

"Really?" I asked clearly confused. Well... Now i recall i always use Ki on attack and when using Chakra i draw it out unconsciously... Man.. This will be harder than i thought

"Looks like you still can't draw out your magic! But don't worry! I will teach you from the basic then!" She said in cheerful tone and i nodded

By end of day i able to draw out my magic. And put a barrier though not strong one but i able to create it at least

"Thanks Le Fay-sensei" I smiled to her who flying as usual

"Its okay! Happy to help! You has potential you know!" She beamed smile to me and i chuckled before give her some bag

"You said your brother like black tea right? Then that the blend and the recipe for my tea. You can make it for your brother" I smiled to her and she blinked

"Oh no! No! I can't accept this! This-"

"I insist Sensei" I said in stern tone and my face become blank. She look into me and blinked before pouted

"Fine!" She pouted and take the bag before she smiled "Can i meet you again in here?"

"I life in here so yeah. If you want to, you can come again tomorrow" I smiled and she nodded

"Okay! Bye bye Kai-san!" She said in sing song and cute tone before leave

* * *

With Le Fay

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Le Fay called Arthur who relaxed on sofa while watching TV

"What's wrong Le Fay?" Arthur asked

"I got a good blend tea! It delicious! Here! I already create one for you!" Le Fay said and place it on table. Arthur look into black tea before he take it and smell it first

"It smell good..." Arthur commented before he take sip of it and his yes widened for moment "I must say it was good.. Pretty good in fact.. Where you get this?" He asked Le Fay

"Ah! Yes! Its my new student! Hyoudou Kai!" Le Fay declared proudly make Arthur blinked

"Student?" He asked clearly surprised i mean who not surprised if a middle school girl have some student?!

"Yes! I teach him how to use magic!" Le Fay nodded

"You teach civilian how to use magic?!" Arthur said in surprise tone. Doesn't she knew what risk she brought upon them?! But before he can yell again Le Fay waved her hand

"Don't worry. He already knew about mythical being! He was Martial Artist and a good one too!" Le Fay smiled and Arthur blinked

"Well... If you say so then..." Arthur relax a little and sip his tea again "But still you can't teach random people magic. Who know what their motive"

"Don't worry Onii-sama. I can assure Kai-san is not bad guy! I can feel it!" Le Fay said nonchalantly

"Kai-san?" Arthur narrowed his eyes "This is the first time i heard you address your friends without -sama"

"Ah. About that Kai-san said he not one for formality and i don't know why i feel like it will be better if i call him Kai-san" Le Fay rub her head sheepishly made Arthur blinked.. Interesting

"Tell me more about this Hyoudou Kai person" Arthur demanded while drink his tea damn its good!

Le Fay blinked before she recall what her do with Kai. She remember Kai obediently do what she order and was good student. He also treat her like normal person! He maybe seems stoic but she can felt something warm inside him. Blushing a little when recall that event she then began to tell her Onii-sama

Arthur who watch Le Fay when she fell silence narrowed his eyes again when he see she blushing. Does his little sister has crush? Oh no. No. Le Fay still young! She not older than 15! Whoever this Hyoudou Kai person if he some asshole. Arthur make sure Caliburn will stuck to his ass

* * *

Day 3 (Kai POV)

"Now first. Create the barrier. Do 500 Push Up and 500 Sit Up. Train in Hiten Mitsuurugi Ryu style. Train to draw out Magic and Chakra. And the last train using Amaterasu" I read my check and nodded. I need to train using Amaterasu quickly. Since i start to entering Mythical world i have to get stronger quickly!

"Alright. Let's start with barrier" I murmured and then start to make barrier around me. While its not perfect it still going to hide my presence for civilians and aware me if someone touch it

Nodded to myself i began to unbutton my shirt and wear gym pants. I began to Push Up while carry 40Kg marble on my back

I still weak.. That's what i can say... I need to get stronger.. I sure enemy like Vali is not only one. There will be someone stronger than him! Definitely!

I don't know why i born in this world but i sure its to help Nii-san on his journey. I need to become strong. My master over Senjutsu still need more practice

"144... 145... 146" I panted while keep pushing my hands

I need more power...

After i finish push-up and sit-up. I then take my katana and take battojutsu stance. 4 Kage Bunshin surrounded me with their own Sharingan active and hold Bokken. Hey i don't want risk myself getting cut

Then they charged

I ducked under the first slash from clone1 and stepbacked from clone2 that almost stab me from left. I jump in air in order to dodge 2 slash from clone3 and clone4

"**Ryuutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Flash)**" I roared and bring my sword down. The 4 clones immediately jump away and dodge my attack that create 3 feet crater. One of clones charged at me with Ki enchanted speed

"**Ryuukansen (Dragon Coiling Flash)**" I sidestepped with my own Ki speed on the left then slash clones1 back make him poof away before quickly turn around

"**Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)**" I strike the ground and sending earthen debris to clone2 and clone3. Wait! Where clone4?!

"**Doryuusen!**" I turn and see a shock wave of earth created by clone4. Shit! Have to dodge! I about to dodge but suddenly i sense something above me

"**Ryuutsuisen!**" One of my clone fall toward me! I can't dodge! I raise my sword and block the attack but i can't dodge now! It mean

"GGUGH!" The earth that clone4 struck me and one of my clones. I winced and grunted in pain. Damn! They are clones so they don't care if they die! The shock wave send me crashing to tree made me cough some blood

As i try to stand i notice clone4 and my last clone charged to me. Damn no time to relax!

"**Ryuukansen : Arashi! (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)**" I enchant my sword with Ki and stab it to the ground while do full rolling slash. The dust soon explode and hide my presence for moment it at least enough give me second to strike... I take Battojutsu stance once again and expand my legs little in order to made my position lower... NOW!

"**Ryuushosen (Dragon Flight Flash)**" I brought out my sword above and strike clone4 jaw immediately made him poofed before turn around and brought up my sheath sword

"**Ryuumeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)**" I sheath my sword with godspeed and made a sonic boom make last clone flinched because of the sound. I dashed quickly and release my sword again then slash the last clone in chest make him poofed away

"Damn... That was tiresome... Now Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu are done.." I panted before look to the sky.. It already noon.. I also need training in Amaterasu, drawing Magic, Magic control and drawing Chakra too...

"Next training Magic control... But i need to rest for moment" I murmured and about to go back to house but i caught some shadow outside my barrier

I sharpened my eyes and look closely... Ah is Le Fay and a young man with a bespectacled blonde hair wearing business suit.. I take it he was Arthur, Le Fay big brother

I then take black kimono since if i wear shirt now it will be wet because of my sweat. I then swing my sword once to clean the dust on it then sheath it before approaching them

I undo the barrier and Le Fay smile while waving to me while Arthur put impassive face

"Hello Le Fay-sensei.. I didn't thought you will come this early..." I said in monotone and look to Arthur with my own impassive face "I take it you are sensei brother?"

"Hello Kai-san! Yeah! This is my Onii-sama, Arthur Pendragon" Le Fay declared and smile to me. Arthur stare at me with skeptical eyes. He must be try to observe me acutely

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. Nice to meet you Hyoudou Kai" He extend his hand with stoic face. I shook his hand and nodded with my own face

"Is nice to meet you too Arthur-san. How the Tea i give you yesterday?"

"Ah. Yes, i must say it was good. It better than i drink in my Palace before" Arthur smile a little to me 'I sense something strange inside him.. Could it be Sacred Gear? And that sword... Its... Only ordinary sword but... There some holy aura on it'

"Hey Kai-san! How your magic training!" Le Fay-sensei asked me and i blinked

"Actually i just finish my sword training. I want to relax a bit then start magic training. Sensei why not you and your brother come to my cottage. I will make Tea for you two" I smile a bit to her and Arthur. Le Fay happily accept my offer and Arthur nodded with smile

At inside they sit on living room while i took out some cake and use Kage Bunshin to make Tea for them

"A clone technique?" Arthur asked and my clone nodded

"Yeah. It useful. I can clean, go to shopping and do many chores while i training" My clone answered and placed the Tea before he exist to do some chakra control. I can't waste Kage Bunshin since i don't have many chakra so i have to use it properly

"You manage to create barrier before! And not bad too. But you still has many to learn!" Le Fay smiled to me and i nodded

"Its all thanks to you Sensei. Honestly if i not meet you i don't know what going to happen with my training" I chuckled

"Ah. Speaking of training. May i know the reason you training Kai-san?" Le Fay asked me and i hummed while stroke my chin. Should i told them? Eh? Why not?

"Well.. To tell you the truth-" I then began to telling them the reason why. I told them my brother currently is servant of Gremory Family who fight will Phenex Family. I tell them about their training too though i didn't tell them Nii-san are the Sekiryuutei

"But this still not explain why you training!" Le Fay pouted cutely

"Le Fay. Kai is not finish yet" Arthur lectured to Le Fay who blinked and stuck her tongue out sheepishly make me chuckle seeing their antic

"The reason why i training is i believe my brother won't be able to win at his current condition. So i train to prepare for wedding crash along with him" I explained make Arthur and Le Fay blinked

"You going to crash their wedding?" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Of course... I won't let my soon-sister-in-law marry some arrogant and womanizer. I sure my brother also going to gone wild after the battle" I chuckled a bit

"But it was bad thing to do!" Le Fay lectured me with her childish voice. Arthur rolled his eyes and sigh a bit seems like he annoyed with Le Fay act while i found it was pretty cute

"Perhaps... But at least Rias-sempai happy" I said nonchalantly and she pouted more

"Anyway. I want to ask something Kai" Arthur called me and i blinked

"What do you want to know?" I said and he point at my sword

"That sword.. Where you get it?" He asked

"Its a gift from my old master. He said it will do good on my hand rather than him who already old" I answered and he hummed

"I see... You do realize you have Sacred Gear inside you correct?" He asked again i blinked again. Ah.. Now he mention it

I never try to active my Sacred Gear. More like i forgot about it.. Hmm...

"Yes i do. But i forgot about it now you mention it i remember" I said to him who nodded

"Do you know what your Sacred Gear?" He asked me and i shook my head negatively "Well. You mind to call it know? Since i also curious about it"

I nodded and take a stance like first time i introduce myself with Rias and the other. I then open my eyes and do one slash before light engulf my body and the entire room

When the light gone i stare at my hand with wide eyes

"As i thought... Interesting" Arthur smirked

* * *

The day when i have to home is come... I currently locked back my cottage and put barrier on it with help from Le Fay. The barrier i put will keep the cottage clean so i don't need to clean it again when i come here again

"So you going home today?" Le Fay asked me with sad tone and i nodded

"Yes. Today is the game will be held. So i have to go home" I said politely ans she frowned

"If you say so then"

Our conversation end in there. I notice she seems want to talk more. I sighed and put out my cell phone

"You have cell phone right? Give me your number" I said and she blinked

"Eh?"

"Your cell phone number. So we can keep contact. And also give me your email" I said. Le Fay blinked for moment before she beam me a smile and nodded then give me her number and email

"And here too!" She handed me some card that has hexagram symbol on it "It can be used as telephaty! You can contact me and i can contact you anytime if our phone missing!" She exclaimed happily

"This is useful one. I will keep it. Thanks for your help since the beginning Le Fay-dono" I smiled to her

"Ah! Call me sensei!" She pouted and i chuckle

"When we training again i will call you sensei" I smirked "And no. You will still going to call me by -san. No -sama. I had enough being called that by my fangirls in school" I interjected when she open her mouth. She closed her mouth and give me cute glare while pouted

"Are you two done?"

We turn to see Arthur approaching us with his calm expression

"Yes" I answered and he nodded

"Le Fay. We also have to leave" He said and Le Fay modded before ride her broom and flying then turn to me

"We will see you again right?" She asked almost in pleaded tone

"Eh? Sure. Its not like i going to die anyway" I chuckled and she smiled to me

"Farewell! My student! Keep training in your magic and when we meet again show me the fruit of your journey!" She spoke dramatically make me and Arthur sweatdropped. She then beam a smile to me before floating next to me. She then leaned to me and kiss me on cheeks

My eyes widened for moment. I froze as my brain trying to process what happen. Even Arthur look at us with jawdropped

"See you later!" She said quickly and fly away with trail of dust behind her. Leaving me who still stunned and Arthur who also in shock

"Hyoudou Kai..."

Arthur stern voice broke me from my shock before i blinked and turn to him

"Le Fay are my precious little sister... She almost mean anything to me.. If you dare to break her heart... I make sure Caliburn will stab through your heart next time" He said in cold tone before he turn and leave

When he gone i only blinked for moment

"Huh?"

* * *

"Home sweet home!" I throw myself to the bed as soon i arrive at home. Ahhh damn i miss my bed! I always sleep on futon in cottage! My back is sick!

I look at the clock and see... 5 P.M

I about to sleep for moment but a knock from the door halt me. I walking toward the door and open it

"Eh? Nii-san? You back already?" I said in surprise. I thought he going to back more late

"Yeah.. Well i also need to rest for moment. The game will be held at 12.00 AM" He said "Ah by the way. I heard you go to training with Jin-sensei from mom"

"Ah well.. About that.. When i arrive in there Jin-sensei aren't there. He just leave a note for my training" I said sheepishly. I didn't told them i going to train alone. I telling mom that Jin-sensei calling me

"I see.. That old geezer still lazy as usual" Nii-san snickered and i chuckle a little "Well i also has training with Buchou! I going to kick your ass next time!" He declared smugly while i only narrowed my eyes

"My ass or yours?" I asked back with smirk

"Why you no good little brother!" He about to headlock me but i dodged and chuckle make him glare to me

"But remember Nii-san. No matter how great power you have. It useless if you didn't put all your heart on it" I reminded him who chuckle

"Yeah i know that" He replied

"Kai-san!"

We turn to see Asia standing and smiled to me. I smiled a little to her and nodded

"Hello Asia. How your training?" I asked to her

"It went well... Rias-Buchou train me well" She smiled to me and i nodded

"Good then. You two must be tired. Why don't rest for a while for game later?" I said

"Ah you right! I will go back to my room mann. I'm tired!" Nii-san said

"Take a bath first Nii-san then you can sleep" I told him who walk away and shouted "YES" from far

"K-Kai-san"

I turn to see Asia who seems nervous. She really have confidence issue

"Yes?" I asked

"Mmm...mmm... C-Can i spent more time with you?" She asked shyly and i blinked

"Why not? Come in" I said and open my door widely let her in "Sorry if it dirty" I said sheepishly. I just got back from training so i didn't manage to pack out my stuff

"I-Is okay! It still clean though" She replied and looked into my room. She then glance at my sword that hanging on the wall right above my bed

My room is simple really. I don't have many thing in my room unlike Nii-san who has DvD porn on his room. I notice Asia seems shaking a bit so i hold her shoulder

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. I never experience something like this" She said in afraid and i sighed. I then sit on bed and motion her to sit at my side. When she sit i took her head and let it rest on my shoulder

"Just relax... Everything will be okay... You just need to do your best.. Even if you guys lose no one going to blame you" I said in warm tone

"B-But-"

"Ssshhh... Is okay... Don't think about it... Just relax" I said as i manipulate Nature Energy around us to comfort her. She stop shaking and become more relax. I smiled a bit seeing this

"Did you just come home from trip?" She asked me when see my bag

"Ah yes. I just got back from my own training trip with my old master" I chuckled

"Really? But Kai-san. Aren't you strong enough already?" She asked me

"What make you saying that?" I blinked

"Buchou-san, Ise-san, and Kiba-san said you are strong. Even Kiba-san admit you are stronger than him" Asia said and i blinked again. Really? Kiba saying that? No way! He just too modest! I'm not that good

"Ah i see.. Well i still not good enough.. If i want to protect you, Nii-san, Rias-sempai and the other. I have to become more strong" I replied

"Protect us?"

"Yes. Even maybe i won't be able do much seeing I'm a human and you all are devil but i won't just stay down if there some battle" I smirked to her and give pat to her head who blushing

"I-I also want to become strong.." She murmured and i blinked

"Well... Akeno-sempai said you has talent on magic right? We will train you later then" I said and she rise her head to me

"Really?"

"Of course! I also in middle of training in magic" I said calmly to her

"I-If Kai-san said so then! I will do my best!" She said with determination face though it failed since her face is too cute. I laughed seeing this and pinch her cheeks

"You are good girl Asia-chan... You should have more confidence on yourself" I said and release her cheeks. Asia rub her cheeks with teary eyes and look into me with cute face. I have to hold myself from hugging her now. She then blushed and lean her head on my shoulder again

"W-Will you watch our game later?" She asked

"I can't. I'm human remember? I can't watch your game but don't worry. Just do your best" I smiled and she nodded

"I-If you say so!" She said. We fell silence for moment and i can feel my eyes also get heavy

"Asia-" I paused when i see she fell asleep. I smiled before i carry her in bridal style and put her on my bed. I don't have problem to sleep on couch for a while

I then go to the couch and sleep

* * *

"Well.. I maybe can't participate but.. Do your best" I cheered Asia who now waering her nun outfit and Nii-san who wear Kuoh Academy uniform

"Shame.. I bet if you join Buchou peerage Raiser won't stand a chance!" Nii-san boasted and i chuckled

"If i participate all of you just need to sit and drink tea while i beat them all" I joked and Nii-san laughed

"Arrogant brat! I still going to beat you!" Nii-san declared to me while i rolled my eyes and give him "blah blah" motion with my hand make him glare to me

"Asia. Do your best" I smile to her

"H-Hai!" She said and i nodded to Nii-san who nodded back

"See you later Kai!" Nii-san said

"G-Good night Kai-san!" Asia said and with that both devil leave

I sighed a bit before close the door... I then enter my room and glance to the Katana that Jin-sensei give to me before i lay in bed and continue my sleep

* * *

With Arthur

"Hyoudou Kai?" Vali asked and Arthur nodded

"Yes. I want you to recruit him" Arthur said

"And tell me why i have to invite him to our group?" Vali asked again. Well he not have problem with new recruitment but...

"Le Fay seems... Interested on him" Arthur said in disapproving tone make Vali blinked

"You want me to recruit him just because Le Fay has crush on him?" Vali deadpanned

"Of course not. While i displeased by Le Fay crush. Hyoudou Kai are strong person... I can said that and he even give me hard time. He also wielder of Legendary Holy Sword like me" Arthur answered while sip his tea "He also master of Senjutsu. He can give Kuroka challenge. And he learn it alone without anyone help him and without knowledge about Senjutsu except Aura Detection"

Now this make Vali surprise. Someone this good is from civilian family with no name? Senjutsu was not easy thing to master. The reason why no human able to master Senjutsu to high level because they not born with mental that strong enough to hold the malice intent from Senjutsu

Unlike Youkai or other race. Their body has accustomed with energy since their own body produce larger energy than Natural Energy that roamed free in world

And Hyoudou Kai person also wielder of Legendary Holy Sword! He was come from no name family but almost defeat Arthur who was descendant of legendary King Arthur on sword battle!

This kid was diamond!

Even if his family is filled with normal people but this one seems born special... It as if God choose him to become special person in his nobody family

"Hmmm... Tell me more about this Hyoudou Kai person" Vali said in interested tone to Arthur who smirked while hold his tea


	8. Wedding Crasher

**Chapter 7. Wedding Crasher**

* * *

Kai POV

"So.. You all lost?" I said in sad tone

Asia merely nodded with tears streaming on her face. Her body shaking a bit and she look to the ground with shame expression

"I-Ise-san manage to defeat Raiser-san Queen. But he too wounded to fight with Raiser-san... So he can't beat him... I didn't able to heal him because Raiser-san beat me before i able to" She said in shaking tone and sad

So Nii-san able to defeat Raiser Queen eh? That was unexpected. He become stronger than in cannon

"I see... How unfortunate... Where Nii-san then?" I asked

"H-He currently being healed by Grayfia-san. The wedding will be held this night" Asia answered and i nodded before i pat her head and bring her to hug

"Its not your fault.. You just become devil not long.. Is okay" I murmured and she start to sobbed in my chest

"B-Buchou-san... I-Ise-san and everyone... They are hurt... I-It pained me seeing they hurt like that... I-Ise-san is the worst... H-He almost dead.. I-I can see his wound.. His body covered by blood" Asia sobbed on my chest while i only huig her with calm

"I know... But it will be okay... Nii-san are strong" I assured "He won't die by from stupid game. Now where is he?"

"In his room" Asia answered and i nodded then turn to his room

"Ah wait Kai-san!" Asia said and walk beside me. I open the door and see Nii-san sleeping with Grayfia on her side

"Greeting Hyoudou Kai-sama" She bowed to me

"Not need to call me that. Kai-san or Kai is enough" I said with stoic face before turn to Nii-san. I approach him and look into him

"Oi useless pervert big brother wake up!" I kick him in groin immediately

"KAI-SAN!" Asia yelled to me from behind and i can tell even Grayfia is shocked and her jaw drop to the ground

"Hey. Don't tell me that crappy flame from that yakitori able to make you into like this.. Wake up now if not" I then walk toward his table and put out one of his DvD porn "I will burn all of your collection"

"WHAAAAA!" Nii-san immediately jumped out from bed with pale fae as if he just see nightmare

"Good you awake" I said in stoic voice make him turn to me

"YOU!" He pointed "Don't you dare to lay your hand on my precious!"

I only give him a look that clearly said "Are you serious jackass?"

Suddenly Nii-san blinked. He then held his head as if he try to remember something

Then his eyes widened

"It looks like you are awake." Grayfia who on Nii-san side greet him

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

I can tell when hearing that Nii-san expression filled with sad, shame and regret. I sighed a bit before i go to his side again

"Asia?" Nii-san called her

"Y-Yes?"

"Where Kiba and the others?" Nii-san asked

"They currently rest for the marriage tomorrow.." Grayfia answered him. We then fell to silence and Asia hug my arm tightly with sad expression

"Can't you come to agree with this?" Grayfia asked Nii-san suddenly

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it" Nii-san answered

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decisions?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so! I-" Nii-san paused and his experssion filled with sadness and denial. I also can tell no doubt he was jealous but it was in good way

"And how about you Hyoudou Kai-sama?" Grayfia asked me

"Isn't it obvious? I will crash that wedding to save Rias-sempai" I said without hestitating earning shock from Nii-san before he grinned

"Yeah! I won't let Buchou marry someone like him!" Nii-san grinned and i smirked

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You two are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?" She said to Nii-san and turn to me

"And you. Sirzechs-sama also eager to see your performance. For the first time we see a human who accept devil existence like a human.. Not to mention your ability"

So Sirzechs also intrested on me huh? Well i can't blame him. My ability are unique one. Since i don't have Demonic or Holy energy before i use Senjutsu which is very dangerous and yet also powerful

Grayfia-san takes out a 3 paper. There is a magic-circle written on it and then handed it to us

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

I can tell Nii-san has surprise expression while i only keep my stoic face. Grayfia then turn to Nii-san and speak

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in our hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

"Hyoudou Kai.. You are very mysterious person.. I can sense a powerful source inside you.. And i can tell it even able to surpass Maou or God one day" She said before turn to Nii-san

"You also same Hyoudou Issei... When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then-"

She then stop in ther and leave from Nii-san rooms

I fell silence for moment before create Kage Bunshin. Surprising everyone since they never see me use this technique

"Asia. This is my clones. You can go with him and buy some dress for tomorrow" I said

"Eh? But-"

"I looking forward to see you tomorrow" I said with warm tone and smile. She blinked for moment and blush slowly appear on her face. My clone then take her hand and drag her out

I turn to Nii-san with serious expression "Nii-san..."

"Yes?" He replied

"Have you meet with your dragon?" I asked and he blinked

"Yes. He visit me once. Ah speaking about that! I have something to tell you-"

I raise my hand indicating him to stop

"Well then. Let's meet with him now" I said

"Eh?"

My eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and look into his eyes sternly

"**Tsukuyomi!**"

* * *

Tsukuyomi realm

"E-Eh?" Nii-san blinked and then he start to look around

"H-Hey! Kai where are we?!" He asked me

**[Indeed. I also curious]** A heavy voice erupted

Nii-san turn and see Ddraig standing behind him. He yelped immediately and start to shaking

"Eh? Is that you who inside my Sacred Gear?" Nii-san asked and the dragon nodded

**[Yes. I'm Ddraig. One of Heavenly Dragon. The Red Dragon Emperor]** He growled before he turn to me

**[And you... You has the power to create your own world.. What a powerful technique]** He grinned and reveal his sharp fang

"Your own world? Kai! You has explanation to do!" Nii-san said to me. I merely grunted before suddenly below me Kurama appear with all his glory and i sit above him

"W-Wha! What the hell is that?!" Nii-san asked in shock

"This is my world Nii-san. In here i'm God among Gods. You can say this is my special ability. This giant fox is my creation" I explained "But that's not what i want to talk. We will train you using Ddraig-san power" I look into Ddraig

**[And how you plan to do that?]** He asked me

"Give him your power.. Don't worry he are strong enough in here since it my realm" I answered

"W-Wait! I still don't get it! Kai! Explain it to me!" Nii-san said and i sighed

"Nii-san... In here 2 days is only few seconds in real world. However you won't gain physical strength in here. You only going to gain magic ability or the experience.. Try to use Ddraig-san power before we crash the wedding tomorrow.. I will explain everything after we done" I said with serious tone and his face turn into serious

"If you say so then.. Let's get on with it" He replied with serious voice

* * *

Next day

"Rias-sempai wedding it's probably in the middle of the party right now" I commented to Nii-san who put his Kuoh Uniform. I also put my uniform like him but instead of red t-shirt like him. Underneath my dress shirt i wore grey plain t-shirt

I already tell Asia to go first since i don't want to see her dress now. Yesterday we meet mom in middle of shopping and she take Asia then tell my clone to go home saying the dress should be surprise

"Well then! What we waiting for?!" Nii-san said and i nodded

"Let's go..." I said and he nodded before he turn to corner of room

"Kai. I never seen that before in you room. What is that?" Nii-san pointed to pile of papers in corner of room

"Err... As you can see i was absent for whole 9 days... So i ask Sona-sempai familiar help to become me in reply i will work few of her paperwork" I said sheepishly

"But that many?!" He yelled in shock while i sweatdropped and indeed. The pile of paperworks is reach 30cm... But that the prize i have to pay

Its not i not like it. After all, i can do Kage Bunshin hahaha!

"Don't mind that.. Let's go" I sighed a bit

* * *

Third Person POV

The wedding of Raiser and Rias currently in middle of party. There are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans.

The hall of wedding place is bigger than Kuoh Academy field. The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. As expected from Gremory household

"Where Ise-kun?" Akeno who wearing expensive kimono asked

"K-Kai-san said they will arrive shortly" Asia who wear white western style dress answered

"Sempai will be here too?" Koneko who also wearing dress asked in surprise

"Ah. I also heard from Grayfia-san that Kai-kun also got invited" Kiba who wear white tuxedo answered

"Is that so?" Akeno hummed "But where are-"

SPARK!

Suddenly in middle of hall a green-yellow flame appear. It slowly swirling like a tide and rise to the sky not too high

Everyone in party tensed when seeing this and some of them prepare to fight just in case something happen

'This aura signature' Sona thought with wide eyes

'Hoo.. Interesting..' Sirzechs who watch from far smirked

When the flame gone a 2 figure can be seen

The first one was a young man around 17 with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wore Kuoh Academy uniform and red t-shirt underneath it blazer

The second one was also teenager around 17. But this time he has straight brown hair and black eyes, wore Kuoh Academy uniform and gray t-shirt underneath the blazer. Black Katana strapped on his hips

"Heh. I must admit it was cool technique. You have to teach me how to do that later" the first person said

"I will teach it to you later Nii-san. For now remember why we here" the second person answered with calm. Ise nodded and turn to the Rias who in stage

"Buchouuuuu" the first person yelled to Rias gaining everyone attention

"Ise..." She murmured with single tears on her face. Ise put serious face

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" Ise declared and run to Rias. One devil seeing this brought out from his shock and then start to run after Ise

"Hey, you! Do you know whe-GUAGGHH!"

The devil didn't able to finish his word since Kai fist connected to his face and send him away crashing the table

"Sorry gentleman. But no one going to after him" Kai said in stoic voice and red line slowly appear below and above his eyes. His eyes also suddenly morphed into crimson with 3 black tomoe and start to glowing

"W-What the?! Get him!"

A numerous devil start to charge to Kai who stood calm

"Go Nii-san!" Kai yelled without turn to Ise and rise his fist before he punch it to the ground

BOOOM!

A little earthquake immediately erupted when Kai fist meet floor make everyone eyes widened

'N-No way!' Sona thought with surprise

'This guy...' Seekvaira Agares thought sharply as she stare at Kai

'Is strong!' Sairaorg finished while grinned seeing the crater that created by Kai fist. It not large but it enough to shook the ground for few seconds

Kai immediately use this chance to dash and kick one of the devil guard and send him away before he ducked under other devil attack and elbow him in stomach then grab his collar and slam him to the ground

He then immediately jumped and flipped in air dodged 2 devil who attack him and grab their head in air before pull them and also slam them to the ground with his Sharingan glowing dangerously make everyone who see it flinched

He then turn when sense someone behind him and give roundhouse kick but being blocked by the attacker fist

'Heh! As expected! He strong!' Sairaorg grinned as he block Kai kick

'This guy... He definetely on different level from Raiser' Kai thought with wary before twisted and give forearm hit to Sairaorg who dodge it by step back

"Heh! You strong!" Sairaorg praised with grin

"So do you" Kai said

"Sairaorg Bael. Heir of the Bael Clan" Sairaorg introduce himself before get into stance

"Hyoudou Kai, 2nd year student of Kuoh Academy" Kai declared. Everyone from Kuoh hearing that sweatdropped

'That was really not cool introduction...' Everyone thought before they see Kai dashed to Sairaorg

Kai charged at Sairaorg and sent him a strong kick to Sairaorg's stomach. Sairaorg blocked the kick with his right arm, and threw two quick jabs at Kai's stomach making Kai face forward because of the pain.

Kai sends a roundhouse kick to Sairaorg face. Sairaorg used his right arm to block the kick and did a right hook to Kai face, but Kai shaking the pain and give Sairaorg a charged punch sending him back a few feet

Blood dripped from Kai mouth and he glare to Sairaorg who only has sore mark on his face

'This guy definetely strong! He only punch me with bare fist without Ki or any Demonic energy! And his punch still hurt twice than Koneko fist! And what the hell is his body made off? Iron?! If i not finish it fast i will be the one who finish! Looks like i have to use my sword' Kai thought with wary "You holding back" Kai commented

"Heh! So do you!" Sairaorg grinned while rub his face 'That punch before its hurt'

Meanwhile everyone who watch the battle only stare with shock especially Kuoh Academy student. Kai just fight on par with the strongest devil in youth generation!

'He this strong?' Sona thought with surprise seeing Kai fight with Sairaorg

'This one is good... Even i will have hard time against him' Seekvaira glanced to Kai

'Cao Cao will be pleased when hearing this' Diodora thought as he see to Kai who have stoic expression

"Wow..." Koneko murmured with shock

"Indeed wow" Kiba added with surpised face

'This guy are not bad. He also Martial Artist like me but he able to manipulate Ki like me. At his level even Rias and Sona is no match for him' Sairaorg thought with grin seeing someone also use Ki on battle

Both fighter stare to each other and Kai grip his sword tightly and get into Battojutsu stance

'So he are swordman huh? Well i prefer fight with fist but against swordman is fine' Sairaorg thought as he see Kai dashed to him once again until

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

Needless to say Kai immediately tripped and facefaulted to the ground while Sairaorg sweatdropped

"Do you really need to yell about that?" Kai murmured while rubbing his face

"Oh my. Looks like we got a show"

Kai and Sairaorg then turn to Sirzechs who smiling to them and walk toward them

"Sairaorg-kun. Not need to be wary this guy not enemy" Sirzechs said and Sairaorg lower his stance

"Is that so" Sairaorg said and nodded before Sirzechs turn to Kai

"Kai-kun we will talk later" He smiled to Kai who nodded and lower his stance. Sirzechs smiled and walk toward Ise to clear the situation in there

"You got a talent in there. Are you part of Rias Peerage?" Sairaorg asked

"Nope. I'm a human. My brother over there is" Kai pointed to the stage

'Heh! As i thought. There's no way Rias will lose if she has this guy as her peerage. But a human with this ability... A interesting one indeed' Sairaorg thought with nod to Kai

"Kai-kun!"

Kai turn and see Occult Research Club approaching him

"Hi" He greeted with stoic face

"Sempai late..." Koneko commented and Kai smile little

"Well. You see my clock is broken so i don't know the time. And on the way here i found a drowning fish that needed saving so i jump and save it. You see, every life is important" Kai replied with straight face

Silence...

Everyone who hearing that sweatdropped

"Seriously? Drowning fish?" Kiba deadpanned and Kai nodded still with straight face make Koneko eyes twitched in annoyance

"What an wonderful thing you do Kai-san!" Asia beamed at Kai with big smile

'She truely believe that?!' Everyone thought with shock again at the same time

"Hahahaha" Sairaorg laughed when hearing the reason make Kai turn to him. Sairaorg stop laughing and grin to him. Kai only smirk in reply and nod

"Everyone! Let's go outside there are flashy event. Dragon versus Phoenix. a battle between legendary creatures!" Sirzechs declared to the hall

* * *

Ise POV

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry. The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama is also next to Buchou.

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there.

And Raiser and I are confronting each other at the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already have my Boosted Gear on my left arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!

Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. Also, "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I make a big grin towards Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 15 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Buchou makes a doubtful face. It's all right. I will show it to you now.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 15 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

Raiser Phoenix! I'm going to crush you down with everything I got!

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request.

HEART BEAT.

I heard the noise within me. This feeling is the approval from Buchou who is allowing me to use "Promotion".

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"

I then promoted to the ultimate piece! I can feel the power that is coming from within me! The start of the battle will be the climax! Here's the next one! Let's go, Red Dragon Emperor! Let's go, my Sacred Gear!

"Buchou!"

I shout towards Buchou.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"!"

I promise. I promise you Buchou!

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my comrades!

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers me.

This power.

Your power is flowing into me.

**[Yeah, use it. However, only for 15 seconds. Your body can****'****t endure more than that.]**

I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 15 seconds!

**[That****'****s right. With 15 seconds you will]**

Yeah, if I have 15 seconds I can

"We can take him down!"

I leap forward while emitting a red aura.

My body is equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon.

The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

On the back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Raiser is shocked. His comment is acute.

Well, I do look like a small red Dragon. Even my face is covered by the armour.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 15 seconds.

Once released, I will be invincible for 15 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 15 seconds after unleashing this ability, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon, Ddraig, explained to me. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

**[XV]**

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

I will end this right away, Raiser Phoenix!

I lift a little gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands.

I shoot it towards Raiser right away.

The demonic-power created from the palm of my hand got enormous and went towards Raiser!

What an enormous amount of demonic-power! It's so huge that it takes up about half the size of this hall. Even I, who shot it, is shocked!

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

This is the chance!

**[XIV]**

The countdown has already started. I know. Don't rush me!

I jump towards the place where Raiser will possibly run to.

The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed!

Because of the G force, I can't move my body, however it reduces the distance between me and Raiser.

Since I'm coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Raiser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it.

I will attack here!

BAM!

"GGAAGGHH!" Raiser coughed blood from my hit and i smirk under my mask

Its all thanks to Kai. If i not train in his realm i won't be able to control this power like this

**[XIII]**

13 seconds left!

Raiser look at me with shock face when my punch manage to hurt him that bad

Of course. After all, I am holding onto this with my hand.

I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser is shocked. I can even hear screams from the Devils inside this hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it.

It's the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid it away.

**[XII]**

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish-"

That instant, Raiser notices the change on my left arm for the first time. You won't notice my left arm is only a section of the Dragon's armour that is covering my whole body, but you will be able notice it if you take a good look at it.

The difference between the whole armour that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

**[XI]**

The countdown is decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird.

The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings. Will it be bad if I touch it?

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn****'****t a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

Is that so, Ddraig?

But I can't do that. That person is looking.

I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Raiser and I started exchanging punches.

Guu! I get struck by a heavy impact every time I get hit by his attack!

Then a hot flame attacks me! It's hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armour on, then it may not have left a bone for real

But i can tell he got more damage than me since his expression filled with pain! Ha! What a fool! Charging at me while i wear cross on my hand!

**[X]**

10 seconds left! I have to finish it quickly!

Ddraig! Prepare _that_ out now!

**[You want to use ****_that_**** now?]**

YES!

**[IX]**

I kicked away Raiser and jump away from him and put out something from my pocket and Raiser notice it

"What is that?"

"Oh this? Is something i prepare for you!"

I create Dragon Shot from my left hand and shoot it to him make him dodged to the left. I immediately dash to him and pull the trigger of thing that i brought

This is gamble!

I tackle him quickly and pn him to the ground with my leg then i remove the thing that i have

"What the!"

I quickly fly away from him and

BOOOM!

"GGAAGGGGHH!"

**[VIII]**

That was Greanade that filled with Holy Water! Kai make it one for me in order to help me in fight!

Raiser who got blasted by Holy Water seems still able to stand! Though he start to getting tired! Ku! As expected from legendary Phenex!

"You got me in there.. But no more.. I will defeat you now!"

He roared and charged at me with flame followed him!

I won't lose! I won't become weak anymore!

**[VII]**

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Raiser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other!

FLASH!

The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinds my eyes!

I can felt my body seems blasted away by and impact!

When i open my eyes i was on ground and Raiser also in ground seems in deep pain

His body and clothes are worn out

**[VI]**

Now my chance! Time to finish this! I put out something from my Boosted Gear

It was a sword. A red glowing sword like a lightsaber on Starwars except it hilt like Kiba sword

Only holding it i can feel the chill crawl upon my spine!

"T-That was!"

"Yeah! Its holy sword!"

A gasp can be heared from Devil who watching our battle but i ignore it

"H-How! How can you get Holy Sword?!"

Raiser shouted in disbelief and i grinned

"Of course! From my dear otouto!"

* * *

With Kai

"Kai-kun" Akeno called him who smirked seeing the battle

"Yes sempai?" Kai asked her with stoic face

"Where you get that sword?" Kiba demanded

"Hmmm i created it..." Kai answer simply make everyone blinked

"You create it?" Koneko asked and Kai nodded before extend his hand and a light appear from it then a light based sword appear on his hand

"My Sacred Gear.. Blade Blacksmith.. It similiar like Kiba Sword Birth who create Demon sword instead Holy like mine" Kai smirked

"So we have opposite Sacred Gear eh Kai-kun? Why don't we test it later?" Kiba said to Kai with smile and Kai nodded

"Why not?"

* * *

Back to Ise

**[V]**

"He said [Since i can't beat the crap out of him. Do me a favor by finish him with that sword]"

I said before spin the sword and hold it like Javelin

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Raiser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing my next move.

I look around Raiser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Raiser. Yeah, there's no problem.

**[IV]**

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

I gather all of the demonic-power in my body at one point. I then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the holy water and cross.

**[Transfer!]**

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers! It even has aura that take shape into javelin!

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

I then sharpened my eyes and targeted to Raiser

**[III]**

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

I grip my sword tightly and fix my stance and prepare to throw it

"And last one. From my dear brother! No matter how great power you have. It useless if you didn't put all your heart on it!"

**[II]**

They were all the things I learned from the training. Yeah everyone. I remembered them all. They all became useful.

I'm going to take back Buchou with the power of everyone!

When I aimed my fist at Raiser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

SWIISH! BOOOM!

**[I]**

I throw the sword to Raiser and it hit him make it explode at the contact a pillar of crimson beam shoot toward the sky for moment before it faded away

When the smoke clear. Raiser is laying in ground. Unconscious and not move anymore... I won..

**[0]**

And with that.. My armor start to disperse... I won... Buchou...

* * *

Kai POV

"He won..." I said with smile and proud tone. I look to him who approaching us. I put back my stoic face when someone gets in Nii-san way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glares at him silently and seems like she wants to complain to him but Nii-san merely point his Dragon arm towards her

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!" Nii-san said sternly make Raiser's sister backs down because of his intensity and makes a path for him

He went past Raiser's sister and stand in front of Rias before give me a look

I nodded with little smile to him and he grinned before turn to Rias with smile.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

He then look at the person next to Rias. It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Rias father. He walk in front of him and bow his head down.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Ria's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

Nii-san turn and looking for Sirzechs but he already left

"You better finish what you done Nii-san and leave" I said with closed eyes and stern voice

Nii-san look at me sheepishly before take Rias hand.

He then take out the magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave him and

SHIIIIINE!

What appears from the magic-circle is a four legged beast with wings that I can't even tell whether it's a lion or an eagle. If i recall it was

"Griffon…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole he made earlier

"I'll be waiting at the club room!" Nii-san told us and look into me again

"Show off" I grunted with closed eyes and smirk

"Heh! Brat!" He smirked back before ride the Griffon and it flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying him and Rias

I only look to him who flying in the sky with smile.. To think i will involved in something like this...

I never imagine my life from normal one will become like this.. Life with devil... Seeing legendary creature with my own eyes... Fighting for my life...

Yeah... Though i not dare to admit it

But my life now isn't boring anymore...

Heh...

Beside... It not too bad

I then turn to Asia who still look at the sky

"Now excuse me everyone i also have someone to dance with" I said before putting my hand on Asia shoulder

"Eh?"

I make single hand seals and we gone with whirl of green-yellow flames

"Ara, ara" Akeno commented when Kai leave

"That was interesting" Kiba added before glance to Koneko who seems jealous

"Ara? Jealous Koneko?" Akeno asked to Koneko who have light pink on her cheeks immediately

"Hn!" Koneko grunted like a certain brown haired swordman make Akeno and Kiba laugh

Sona who watching since the beginning frowned seeing this

'Looks like i have competition... I don't mind to share actually.. But.. How about the other?' Sona thought while shift her glasses

* * *

With Kai

"K-Kai-san!" Asia said nervously to me who hold her hand

"Don't you ever dance?" I asked her and she shook her head make me chuckle

"Come. I will lead you" I said warmly and hold her hips make her blush "Follow my lead"

I then began to dance and Asia blushing while slowly following me

"You know. You look good on that" I praised when i see her dress

White dress that not much reveal her skin.. But enough tho show her real heart.. Despite having bat wing her heart was pure as snow... Untainted... And beauty

Asia blushed when hearing my word as she seems avoid eye contact with me

"R-Really?"

"Yes" I smiled and she smile back "I should wear something more formal instead this one" I murmured when see my outfit

"I-Its okay! K-Kai-san is good as always" She assured me and i blinked

"As always?"

She blushing and look to the ground make me chuckle so young and innocent

"Thank you Asia. I appreciate your word" I smiled

"H-Hai! Y-Your welcome"

"..."

"..."

"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked me in low tone and i blinked before smile again

"Yeah. We will always be together" I chuckled a bit and she stop dancing and hug me tightly. I hug her back with smile and pat her head

"I'm happy.. Kai-san..." She said with sincere tone

I only silence for moment... Do i happy? With my life like this?

The life where i should kill people

The life where i will often fight

The life where God isn't exist anymore

The life where i can dead anytime

The life where i can lose everyone precious for me anytime

...

And most of all...

The life where i feel i was part of something important in the world

"I also happy Asia" I smiled warmly and tighten my hug. I then pull her from my hug and give her kiss on forehead

"Hihihi" I grinned to her who now has shock, surprise and happy expression on her face. Slowly blush erupted on her face and...

She faint..

I caught her in time while laughing. I must say she was cute girl. To think i would meet one like this.. I was a nerd back at my previous life..

?! An ill intent?! This was exactly the same one when i was at abandoned church before! I turn with my Sharingan active. I see a blonde haired young man glare to me behind the wall. However his eyes widened when i turn to him and he quickly leave

Too late

I already look your face... I don't know who are you but thanks to Sharingan i will always remember your face

And if you dare to touch Asia... Not even Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs will able to save you from my wrath..

* * *

"Hyoudou Kai... He really interesting..." Sirzechs murmured as he glance to Asia and Kai who dancing from camera that record them

He was glad that his cute little sister now free from her engagement and it was thanks to Hyoudou Issei and his brother. His brother helping him in battle by provide Holy Water Greanade and Holy Sword to him

Now he think about it. Kai and Issei was very different yet. Also very same...

Both of them will do anything to make the people around them happy and even will do it without care the consequences for themselves

But he frowned a little when he recall about Kai

There something inside him that bother him... But he can't put it where... There darkness inside him that very strong.. But his Sacred Gear was Blade Blacksmith the Sacred Gear that create Holy Sword..

But he know he not wrong...

Is that mean he has another Sacred Gear?

Only time will tell... For now... Let he and his brother enjoy their time

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. I look into it by myself. He able to hold his ground against The Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael. His brute strength when using Senjutsu is on par with Heracles or maybe stronger. He also has same Sacred Gear like Jeanne, Blade Blacksmith"

"Ha! Definetely Diamond we found! I will tell Jeanne to visit him soon! For now keep an eye on him Georg! I want every detail of his progress"

"if that what you want. Then think it done Cao Cao" Georg answered


	9. Just an ordinary day

**Hello, hello everyone how are you all? Writer in here!**

**Anyway not much that i want to talk except few thing**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who still appreciate my story even the grammar was suck. Thanks for you all!**

**And the other is about Kai harem. To be honest i got confused about it**

**I was thinking to give him : Asia. Koneko, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona and Serafall.**

**However when i see and think about it. I plan to add Irina too but if i sdo that i afraid Ise will become too minor**

**Ise harem : Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Kunou, and Ravel**

**Kai harem : Asia. Koneko, Xenovia, Le Fay, Irina, Sona and Serafall**

**So how about it? It is good?**

**And should i make Kai learn more jutsu? Or give him some familiar to summon? Here is Kai current Jutsu list**

**Goukyaku no Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Rasengan (And it nature transformation like Rasenshuriken later)**

**Henge no Jutsu**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**

**Please help me with the problem above. I really need your opinion**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Just an ordinary day  
**

* * *

"Nii-san! Are you still sleeping? Breakfast almost ready!" I yell and knock Nii-san door

"Y-Yeah! Wait for moment!"

I sighed a bit and rub my temple. Ah hello everyone this is Hyoudou Kai. Is been few days after incident with Raiser.

I manage to control my magic better now, thanks with help of Sona-sempai. Me and Asia train together in magic. She definitely has talent and even can create better barrier for her first time

"Kai, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and i need to get ready"

That was Rias-sempai voice! Ah right after Raiser incident too Rias-sempai life in our house. Mann. This house got more crowded. Who next going to life in here? Akeno and Koneko? Oh geez!

I clear my throat and knock harder

"Rias-sempai! As much i'd like you act lovey dovey with Ise-nii but i don't want to become Uncle that quick! So quick finish your business and eat breakfast!" I yelled before turn and sigh

"Ah? Kai-san!" Asia called me from stairs

"Hello Asia. Are breakfast ready?" I asked to her and she nodded

"Yes... Where Ise-san and Buchou-san?" She asked me

"They doing something private in Nii-san room" I sighed "Trust me you don't want to know" I said quickly when she about to open her mouth to ask. At now Asia doesn't need to know what Rias an Nii-san do!

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

We then start to eat with Asia on my side and Rias on Ise side. I can see Nii-san seems pleased with Rias presence. Can't help it, he was a perv after all

"Who the one made this?" Rias asked

"Is it good Rias-san?" Dad asked her and she nodded "It was Kai and Asia. Both of them make a good couple!"

Asia blushing in embarrassment while i only rolled my eyes and eat with calm

"Hey! Kai! Say something!" Mom said to me

"Hn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that but i ignore it and keep eating

"Ise, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Y-Yes, Buchou..."

Nii-san and Rias-sempai act like wife and husband. Well can't be helped seeing Rias-sempai seems attracted by Nii-san. Unfortunately Nii-san was idiot. I glance to Asia who eating with smile, well this is the food we make together. Of course she like it

"Asia there are rice on your hair" I said when i notice some rice on her hair

"Really?" She asked me and i nodded. I stroke her hair and take the rice then toss it away

"There"

"T-Thanks Kai-san!"

"Your welcome"

I ate back but i notice Nii-san and Dad look at me with strange expression. Nii-san about to open his mouth

"Your comment are unwanted. Say something stupid and you will find my sword at your groin" I said in stoic tone while put chopstick on my mouth "The same thing could be said to you dad" I added when Dad open his mouth

Both pervert grumble and close their mouth while grumbled incoherently but i ignore them and keep eat. Rias and Asia along with mom giggling seeing our antic

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise, Kai. Today the club members are coming here." Rias told Nii-san

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in our house?" Nii-san said in surprise while i only blinked in reply

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

"Is that so..." I said in monotone and nodded

Half of that is a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiar to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to our parents. Rias turn to Dad and Mom then bow her head down

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise and Kai has more female friends." Mom said and i look into her with look that say "Mom please don't say something stupid". She glance at me and pull out her tongue make me rolled my eyes

"She's right. I like Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun, but i think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff.. As for Kai... I don't think she ever bring friend in here" Dad commented

"Eh? He bring one! Don't you forget? Tomoe-san!" Mom said to Dad

"Ah! Yes i remember. She was cute girl and polite one too. Speaking of Tomoe-san how is she Kai?" Dad asked me. I can tell Asia seems displeased hearing this

"She fine. She was Student Council member so she often busy" I answer calmly

"Why don't you bring her here again sometime Kai? Surely it won't be hurt" Mom said and i only chewing my food

"Hn!"

"Don't "Hn!" Me young man! You need to socialize more! You only be friend with Asia-san, Ise and Rias-san. Me and Otou-san are worry about you" Mom frowned to me while i only look at her with look that say "You has told me that for hundred time"

As if she know my look she sighed and pinch her bridge nose "Kai.. You-"

"I'm fine mom. Honestly" I said in monotone while chewing my food. Mom only silence before she and Dad let out sigh once again. Nii-san merely shook his head since it was daily routine if we talk about my life. Asia and Rias cast worry look to me but i only silence and keep eat until

RING! RING!

My cell phone ringing from my pocket i put it out then look who calling. It was Le Fay. I put it on my ear and answer it

"Hello Le Fay-dono" I greeted

[Hello Kai-san! How are you! I have heard the incident on Gremory wedding! I heard you able to hold your ground against the Strongest Youth Devil!]! Come her childish voice

"I'm fine Le Fay-dono. The incident is went well. The strongest really? I didn't know about that. However i can't told you much since i in middle of breakfast now with my family" I answered indicating that mean there my parents who only normal human

[Oh? Is that so? Errr sorry for disturb you then! Call me back later or text me okay?] She said nervously

"Hai. I will contact you back later" I answered

[Okay! Ja Ne! Onii-sama said Hi and he want to spar with you again next time!]

"Tell Arthur-san that i won't lose on our spar next time. Good morning and have a good day" I said and cut the communication. I about to eat but notice the look everyone give to me

"What?" I asked

"Who is that?" Mom asked

"Le Fay. She my foreigner friend. She also my training partner in Martial Art" I answered

"You has foreigner friend?!" Dad said in disbelief and i only give him look that say "Is it really that strange?"

"Yes it is. You should bring her here sometime" Mom told me and i sighed

"Hey Kai..." Nii-san called me make me turn to him "You said you won't lose to this Arthur person next time right?" I nodded at that "What game you play with him?"

"Its not a game. Its a sword fight. And he beat me" I answered and everyone have surprised face

"He beat you?!" Dad asked in surprise

"Yes. I'm not invincible Dad" I answered

"But your skill in sword is very good. You even able to slice rock with bokken" Mom commented

"Yes. However Arthur-san skill is beyond my skills. I only manage to hurt him but not fatal while he able to hit me in fatal area" I explained as i recall Arthur using Caliburn. Damn! He's good. I have to admit that! Though i able to injure him bad enough but i still can't beat him

"He really beat you? In real battle?" Rias asked and she mean is "He beat you in real? Using all your abilities?"

"Yes.. In **_sword_** battle..." I answered and she nodded

* * *

"I never knew you are that good"

TAP

"Ahaha. To be honest i was holding back yesterday but i'm still not sure am i going to win against Sairaorg-san yesterday, even if i go all out"

TAP

"Well if you able to win against him i will be surprised. After all he was the strongest of my generation"

TAP

"Is that so? I knew the moment i trade punch with him he not ordinary High-class devil"

TAP

"But still you able to hold your grounds against him is impressive. I have seen how he's battle and he was strong. Very strong. Checkmate"

"Ah you win. Looks like our gap back into 3" I said calmly while Sona only smirk and shift her glasses

"I must say you almost got me. But i see your plan at last seconds. You getting better on this game" Sona praised

"Thanks Sona-sempai" I nodded to her

"You should smile more often Kai. Its good for health" Sona told me with frown

"Hn!" I only grunted on her reply and she sighed

"I take it as no" She said

"Hn!"

"Stop that!" She said with scowl make me chuckle

"Its fun to see you like that sempai" I chuckled. Sona blushed in embarrassment and shift her glasses

"W-Well. That's not funny for me!" She trying to speak in stern tone though it failed miserably

"So how are you? I never heard about you having problem. Like marriage arrangement?" I asked

"I do have marriage arrangement. However i'm not playing Rating Game. If my fiance able to beat me in chess then i will marry him" She answered. Is that so? So you prefer at least a smart husband eh?

"Hmm. Reasonable for you seeing you are smart woman. If your husband more stupid than you then it will be shame" I nodded in agreement

"W-Well. But actually it was up to me to who i'm married too. Even if it human. As long the human was strong then my family is fine" Sona said with blush and shift her glasses make me blinked

"Is that so? Interesting family you have there" I smiled a little to her who blushed more and look to the floor. I chuckle and rub my head, don't know why but i'm not feel good somehow

"Kai? You okay?" Sona asked me when she notice my antic

"Ah? I'm fine sempai just little headache" I replied. She scowl for moment before nodded

"If you say so then. I hear Occult Research Club will visit your home today"

"Ah. Yes Rias-sempai said so"

"... Kai... Emmm" Sona seems embarrassing about something. She seems want to talk but shy

"What is it sempai?" I asked

"Err.. Can i also visit your house?" She asked shyly make me blinked. Is that it?

"Sure. Why not? You can come but i don't know what Rias-sempai would say later" I said

"W-Well... I-I won't come today.. M-Maybe later! M-May i?" She asked

"Sure. Feel free to come sempai. My door always open for you" I smiled and she nodded with red face

"O-Okay" She reply timidly. I turn to see clock. I think its time to go home

"Sempai. I will go home now, thank you for the game" I bowed to her and she nodded

"Its okay Kai. I also bored sometime seeing no one give me challenge" Sona replied and shift her glasses. I give her last salute before i leave

* * *

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

Having a meeting, huh. The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in our house was crumbled by the album Mom brought

"...Ise-sempai's embarrassing past." Koneko commented

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!".

I merely sip my tea calmly while looking at the scene. Seeing Nii-san being like this is fun actually

"...Small Ise." Rias murmured and i glance to her with analytic look. I sweatdropped when her eyes seems sparkle and blush appear on her cheeks. And it only get bigger when i hear her murmured

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

I never thought Rias-sempai was shota-con... This is side of her that i never see

Koneko look into the album for moment before she frown

"Where Kai-sempai picture?" She asked to Mom

"Ah. Kai album. Wait a moment" Mom said and go to take the album

"Hey Kai! You don't afraid they will find something embarrassing?" Nii-san asked me

"Why must embarrassing? It was behavior when we was kid. It only natural if you act like children" I said calmly and he sweatdropped

"I expect no less from you" He muttered

"Here the album" Mom appear and bring the album then Asia, Koneko and everyone take a look

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Even since child you already have these face huh?" Nii-san deadpanned when he stare at my album. Mostly it filled with me who has my stoic face. There also a photo where i was 4 and wore my stoic face while holding bokken and behind me was large building

"What do you expect? It was my nature" I sipped my drink and everyone sweatdropped before they turn back to the album

"Oh my look at this. He smiling!" Akeno pointed to some picture with smile and i can tell everyone seems cringed when look into the picture so i take a look at the picture.. And i sweatdropped

The picture was me when 7 who smirking while around me are many unconscious kids and i beat up some kid with my bokken

"When this being taken?" I asked with sweatdropped

"I don't know you are sadist Kai-kun" Akeno give me her own sadist smile make my sweatdropped get bigger

"K-Kai-san! Why you bullying people?" Asia asked me

"Hmmm.. If i recall those kids was bully in school... Ah yes i remember those kids that time make fun with Nii-san by hide his bag so i beat them out" I said as i put my fist above my palm with light bulb appear above my head while make 'o' face

"Ah! I remember too! I the one who take this picture! To blackmail them so they not bully me anymore!" Nii-san added and also put his fist above his palm along with light bulb on his head and also make an 'o' face

'These twin are devil when they were kid!' Everyone thought seeing their face and their antic

"Hey. He smile on this" Koneko pointed with blush a little and everyone look again while i also look from above

It was picture where i wearing white kimono and black hakama. I crouch down, bokken rested on my shoulder and i feed stray cats with smile on my face

"Well.. I guess you do smile when you kid" Nii-san grinned to me while i only rolled my eyes and say nothing

"This one too!" Kiba pointed

In the picture, it was me when 11, i wore gray t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and my hand extended to the sky as if i want to grab something while smiling

"Hmmm... And who the one take this?" I asked while glance to Nii-san

"Not remember that one" He shrugged

"You should smile more often Kai-sempai.. You has good smile" Koneko commented with light pink on her cheeks. I give her blank look that say "You are not in position to say that"

"B-But K-Koneko-san is true! You should smile more often!" Asia insisted and Koneko put her hand on her shoulder

"Asia-sempai.." She called with nod

"Yes. I understand your feeling Koneko-san" Asia nodded back and somehow i can see holy light shine upon them from the sky! Oey! Oey! Those two went to another world!

"Hahaha! Kai-kun and Issei-kun are funny when they kid" Kiba laughed while look into the picture

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

Nii-san try to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more." Kiba laughed while dodging Nii-san before he turn to me "Kai-kun hold Ise-kun for me while i enjoying the picture!"

I sighed seeing this though i'm not not like it

Kiba are like second brother to me other than Ise. Ever since Ise become devil Kiba and i also getting close. While Nii-san see Kiba as rival i see Kiba as another brother

Suddenly Kiba stopped and look the picture with surprise. I narrowed my eyes and look into the picture along with Nii-san

It was the picture where me, Irina and Nii-san play together... Well they play together while i only hold my bokken with stoic face. There also Irina father who hold some sword which i notice it was Holy Sword

"Do you two remember this?" Kiba asks us seriously.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..." Nii-san answered

"I remember... It was Irina-chan Nii-san. Her father ask me about training in sword. He want to take me with him to the church but i refuse it.. And those sword... Its not ordinary sword" I answered as i recall Irina father offer to become priest like him and work for the church after he see my talent at sword

"I see... Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba laugh with cold tone

"H-Hey.. What is wrong with that sword?" Nii-san asked

"That was a Holy Sword" I answer Nii-san wtih serious tone

And suddenly i remember the event about Kiba and Holy Sword..

Well... Shit!

* * *

"WRONG! LOWER YOUR STANCE!" I yelled to some students

"H-Hai Kai-sempai!"

I currently train few junior in Kendo. Katase asked me to train them since i don't have much thing to do while Occult Research Club playing dodgeball

"No. Not like that! Your footwork is wrong!" I shouted sternly to one of them "You need to master the right footwork"

"Y-Yes!"

I rub my temple and sighed. Footwork was basic of Kendo and yet.. Many people consider it not important..

"Kai-kun. How their progress?"

I turn to see Murayama smiled to me

"Ah Murayama-san" I greeted her "These rookies are pathetic. They want to jump to flashy technique without learn the basic"

Murayama frowned hearing this. She was also one of people who like basic the most like me

"That's not good. Without strong basic your technique will become amateur" She said and i nodded. I take a look at clock and notice its almost evening

"Alright everyone!" I yelled and get their attention "We finish today. Tomorrow after school we will do one on one spar against Katase-san, me and Murayama-san!"

"Hai!" All of them said in unison

"You did pretty good job in training them Kai" Katase said to me as she pack her stuff

"I'm not that good Katase-san. All i do was train their basic" I commented while pack my stuff

"So.. See you tomorrow after school?" She asked me and i nodded

"Yes. I have to go home now. Did one of you need company to go home?" I asked Murayama and Katase

"Nope. We can take care ourselves" Katase waved her hand and i nodded

"If you say so then i will take my leave" I bow to them and leave after i change to my Kuoh Academy uniform with my bokken and sword strapped on my back while carry my bag on my shoulder

* * *

I walk back to my house with many thought

Is been a while since i arrive in this world... And yet... The more i life in here... The more i forgot who i am really...

I'm Leonard Ang... A doctor graduate from simple university... My age 27... And my parents... I can't remember it...

I don't know why i'm here... And i don't know how many time i has said those word already... If i recall.. Our next enemy will be Kokabiel... The General of Fallen Angel... And strong one too... He even stronger than Raiser... While i sure i will able to defeat Raiser but Kokabiel is different case... Though when i watch in anime he defeated by Vali in pathetic way...

My training is going well... I able to use Amaterasu but i still can't control it with good... Susanoo.. I never use it... My weapon now only Blade Blacksmith and Jin-sensei legacy...

THUM!

"Ouch!"

I blinked and look below. I see a beautiful young girl with blond hair, wore white t-shirt, blue skirt, and simple sandals

"My apologize miss. I was in deep thought" I said as i extend my hand and she took it

"Is okay. I should be more careful" She said as she stand. She then brush dust from her cloth and look into me

"Hey! You are Hyoudou Kai right?" She asked and i blinked

"Yes. And how you know me?" I asked back

"My name is Jeanne! As from where i know you it because some of my friend talk high about you! He from Kendo club at Kuoh Academy" Jeanne answered me with cheerful tone something that i notice unfit with her appearance

"Is that so. Its nice to know you Jeanne-san" I bowing to her and she nodded

"Is nice to meet you too!" She bowed back with big smile like a child. Okay all blonde i meet since now is childish! What the hell?!

"Farewell Jeanne-san i will take my leave. I'm afraid my family will worry if i go home late" I excuse myself

"Okay! See you later?" She said meekly make me blinked

"Mmm.. Sure.. See you later" I nodded and leave

"Soo.. That was Hyoudou Kai... He pretty cute! Maybe i can ask Cao Cao to go date with him if he join us!" Jeanne giggling like children before take out her phone "Hello. Cao Cao. I will need back up to subdue our target"

[And why is that? Aren't you alone enough to subdue him?] Cao Cao replied

"Well yes. I alone will be enough if he doesn't possess legendary sword" Jeanne said

[Legendary sword? And how can you know that?]

"Let just say when you see him more close you will able to feel it. I suggest bring Sieg-kun. He will love to have spar with this one" Jeanne said in sing song tone

[Hmm... This is really good development! He are good candidate! You done well Jeanne. I will sent Sieg and Heracles later then]

"Sure!" Jeanne reply cheerfully

[Oh and Jeanne don't do anything rash or mention our orgnaization for now] Cao Cao said in serious tone

"Eh? Why?" Jeanne blinked

[There are news about Excalibur being stolen. The culprit was Kokabiel and he bring the sword to your current town now. If we move now we will attract too many attention since Church also send their priest to that city..] Cao Cao explained

"Is that so? So what i have to do now then?" Jeanne asked

[For now. Be his friend. Just talk with him like normal person. Whatever happen make sure in the end he will alone when we ask him to join us] Cao Cao ordered

"Okay! If you say so!"Jeanne said in sing song tone

* * *

"I'm home!" I sighed in tiredness

"Welcome home Kai-san!" Asia greet me with smile before she frowned "Are you okay? You look sick"

"Ah? Yeah i'm fine.. I just feel tired.." I murmured and yeah somehow i feel more tired today though i still wear my stoic face but clear there are hint of tired on my face

"Would you like to take a bath first then?" Asia asked me and i nodded

"Yeah..." I murmured again and head to the bath

* * *

"Ahhhh..." I moaned as i enter the bath. It was pretty good actually

I rested my head and close it for moment

Really... It feels good...

At this situation i didn't need to think anything.. I can relax and let my sense off to the limit...

To tell you guys the truth i almost never turn off my sensor.. Except when i really alone or like now... It kind like habit...

I start to develop my sensor one year after i finish my Senjutsu training... It was 3 years ago... Since that day i keep my sensor ability on at the day and only turn it off when i sleep, or in bath

I half open my eyes and stare at the cell

"Kai-san you there!"

I jumped in surprised and unfornately when i landed my back head hit the bath

"Gugh!" I grunted and hold my head damn! It will leave bump later!

The bath immediately opened and reveal Asia who has worry expression

"Kai-san! You okay? I heard you-" She paused and stare at me. I blinked once and she blinked once

A blush formed on my face and i bury my self on water

"Asia... Please close the door.. I'm fine" I said with little meek voice and she blinked before blush spreaded on her face

"Ah? Ah? Aauu! I-I-I'm sorry!" She yelled and close the door quickly while i let out sigh

After bath i didn't take dinner and decide to go to bed immediately. I lay in bed and let out tired sigh once again. I about to close my eyes when

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" I yelled

"Its me Asia!"

I slowly wake up and open the door to see Asia who wearing PJ blushing

"M-May i come in?"

"Sure" I nodded and let her in "You don't mind if i lay on bed right?"

"Y-Yes" She replied and i immediately lay myself in bed

"Y-You okay Kai-san?" She asked me

"I'm fine Asia.. Really" I assured with weak voice. Asia frowned before approaching me and place her hand on my forehead

"Oh my! You are burned up!" She said in worry tone

"Really?" I asked in surprise. So that's why i didn't feel good today. Man sometime i forgot i'm still a human

"L-Let me take care of you!" She said before ran off from the room before i able to protest. I let out soft sigh and smile little to her direction. She was good girl

"I'm back! Hold on a moment Kai-san" Asia said as she place towel on my forehead

"T-Thanks..." I muttered and she smile to me

"Is okay... I glad i able to help Kai-san..." She said and i chuckle

"What do you mean? You already helping me a lot"

"Eh? But since when?"

"... Ever since i meet you.. I can feel i relaxed a little... Usually i only be like that around Nii-san... But i also feel i can relax if i with you... You also a good friend... You know i'm not socialize person right? So having one of few friends is mean a lot for me" I said weakly as i close my eyes and missing Asia blush

'He think so high about me... I-I-I'm so glad!' Asia thought with happy as she blushed and look to the ground. She then glance to Kai who close his eyes 'I-I-Is this how it feel to be wife?' She blushed more at that thought

"H-Hey... You can go back to your place if you want Asia... I will heal soon" I said

"N-No. I will wait till you get healthy again" She insisted and i sighed again but small smile appear on my face

"Thank you Asia..."

"Y-Your welcome Kai-san"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kai-san?" Asia called Kai as she glance to him before she realise Kai already fall asleep. She smile softly and rise his blanket to cover him and change his towel again. She blushed before slowly she leaned her face to Kai and give him kiss on cheeks

"G-Good night K-Kai-san" Asia smiled

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I blinked once, twice before i groan weakly as i feel something on my forehead. I took it and see it was towel.. Now i remember i fall asleep. I turn to see Asia sleep while sitting

She take care of me until fall asleep too?

I sighed a little before i look at the clock and notice it was around 3 AM. I remove my blanket and then i stand. I carry Asia to sleep in my bed again before i cover her with blanket. I go to wardrobe and take out my Sleeping Bag. I settle it on floor before turn to Asia who sleep with peaceful expression

I stroke her cheeks lightly with smile and give her kiss on forehead

"Good night Asia" I said as i lay on my sleeping bag and sleep

* * *

"So Cao Cao also plan to recruit him too?" Vali asked clearly displeased

"Yes. And from what i know. Cao Cao seems obsessed to him" Arthur answered

"Well. Of course he will. After all it not everyday you see a human able to manipulate Senjutsu that good. Even i not able to use it that good and seeing Cao Cao. I sure he will do **_anything_** and use **_any method_** to bring this Kai person work for him" Bikuo commented

"Well... This change everything.. I didn't like to have problem with Cao Cao now... Looks like i have to let it slip.." Vali sighed

"Le Fay won't like this" Arthur also sighed

"Don't be like that Arthur.. Its not like we 100% going to join this organization anyway.. I wish to see Azazel decision first.. If he didn't show interest in battle then we will join" Vali said

"Ah! Why don't we keep recruit him?" Bikuo asked make Vali turn to him

"Bikuo don't you listen? I don't want make trouble for now" Vali said with scowl

"Yes. But he has unique ability. And you know what Cao Cao goal right? Clearly if he got his hand on this mysterious boy it will be difficult for us too. Not to mention his mysterious eyes who know what if it was Lost Longinus" Bikuo pinted make Vali sighed

Its no secret about the descendant of legendary dynasty warrior goal when you see his ambition. It can be seen from his eyes when he speak about it. He want to eliminate all other race except human. And it just matter of time before he turn his spear toward him

"I will see what i can do then. For now let see where this going" Vali said and both male members nodded

Unknown to three of them a certain blonde haired girl hearing everything they said

'Kai-san...' She thought with worry before leaving. She have to warn him about this!


	10. Holy Sword

**I see i have porblem with harem now.**

**Here about the harem. You can ask anyone but the person who will enter Kai harem must be at least has sharp mind or has faith on him**

**I already has plan for Kai in future and how he will get strong**

**But about Jutsu list i still don't know. Please help me on Jutsu list. You guys can see his technique on chapter 8**

**Let begin the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Holy Sword**

* * *

Kai POV

"Kai. What are you doing?" Nii-san asked me

"Train on Telekinesis Nii-san" I said as i focused to levitate several my holy swords and make them flying around

Currently i was on backyard with 5 Kage Bunshin and put some barrier that no one except devil able to see me. It was middle of night, Nii-san just got home from his job as devil

Me and my clones, each of us levitate 5 sword and make them clash against each other. I train using this since i able to learn magic from Le Fay. I maybe can't levitate car but thing like sword still easy for me

I realise if i able to strengthen my mind on Telekinesis it will help so much like Erza from Fairy Tail. I can control my blade and it was good since i realise Blade Blacksmith almost like Erza Heaven Wheel Armor

"Eh? You can do that?" He asked in surprise and i only nodded since i need to concentrate

"Am i disturbing you now?" He asked again and suddenly one of my sword fall and stab to random place.. Unfortunately for Nii-san it stab only few inch from his legs. He gulped a little and laugh sheepishly

"I-I-I take it as a yes! Anyway! Sleep fast. We have school tomorrow!" Nii-san said quickly and turn back to home while i only smirked before continue my training

* * *

Next day

"Err.. What's wrong Kai? You seems not in good mood" Aika speak nervously to me who only give her long and hard look

"I wish to speak the matter about "take bath together" to Asia" I said in monotone

"Ah! About that! Errr what is wrong with that! Don't you know Asia l-"

"I know what you mean but currently i'm not interested on romantic relationship... This is your last warning Aika-san if you continue your stupidity there will be consenquences" I said in cold tone "And i make sure it will be very... Pleasant to see by Perverted Trio" I added and i can see she shudder

"O-Okay! G-Geez! Not need to be like that!" She protested but i give her another look "Alright fine! But it won't make me stop to made you show more emotion!"

"Hn!" I grunted before turn to leave

"That really scary.." Aika murmured when Kai out of sight

I made my way to go to Occult Research Club. Asia and Nii-san already go there first.

I then open the door and see there are Student Council member in there

"Sona-kaichou..." I greet with bow to her

"Hello Kai. Why you late?" Sona asked me

"Apparently some woman try to corrupt Asia mind... And i have to give her a proper lesson" I said in cold tone and i can see everyone shivered at my tone

"K-Kai-san! Y-You didn't do anything harsh aren't you?" Asia asked me

"No.. I give her one warning.. If she do that again..." I merely pull out pen and throw it to the wall. Make it buried in wall just like when i throw it to Raiser Queen "There will be consequences..."

"H-Hey! Your brother is scary.." Saji whispered to Ise

"Sometime he can be childish but don't you dare to disturb his precious thing..." Ise whispered back to Saji

"I take it you just introduce yourself to Nii-san correct?" I asked to Sona who nodded in reply "Good. And by the way. The paperwork you give to me already done" I said as i pull out dozens of paperwork from my bag

"You done already?" She asked in surprise tone and i nodded

"Yes. By the way. Aren't you going to participate in Ball tournament later?" I asked her as Saji pick the paperworks from me

"Yes. And i hear you going to participate in Basketball game later? Is that true?" She asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Tomorrow.. The match will be held tomorrow after your game if i recall" I said. I like Basketball and since i quite good. I play some team. The game was 3 on 3. I already pick 2 person who will become my team

I then stare at Kiba. He seems thinking about something.. I can tell he spread out aura that clearly speak "Stay away from me, i'm not in mood"

I sighed a bit. If i recall our next enemy will be Kokabiel later.. I sure we can survive.. After all Vali will come and beat him later.. We only need to stall him..

* * *

"KYAAAAA!" A girl screamed

"KAI-SAMA!"

"GO BEAT THEM!"

I drove the ball while dodge player from other team that try to steal the ball. I see 2 of my team are waiting outside 3-point zone

I notice the enemy player in front of me. I quickly throw my ball to my friend without turn around and immediately jump

At the same time my friend who just got the ball shoot it and the ball didn't fall to the hoop instead it bouncing out

Fortunately i know this will happen and i jump in time then grab the ball and dunk it

I landed on my feet and my opponent glare to me while i only grunted and passing them

"Hey nice one Kai!" My teammate grin to me

"Yeah. And nice to know you caught my eye contact before" I said and he chuckle

"Hey! Don't think this is over. We still have 3 minute!" My other teammate warned us

"Right" I nodded before the game continued

I guarding one on one. I can tell their mental now is drop low. Only 3 minute left and our difference score are 4 ball

I snap out from my mind when i see the ball is passed to the player in front of me. I immediately lower my stance and on guard

He seems try to find opening as he dribble the ball while glancing to all direction. But my eyes not following him. I only see the ball

I can tell from his movement he will pass the ball since he won't take a risk to shoot or drove through me

His hand twitched and he about to pass the ball NOW!

I quickly slap the ball away from his hand and quickly take the ball then pass it to my friend who outside before i run to the hoop

My friend throw the ball toward the hoop and i jump then take the ball and dunk it once again

Another score for us!

"KKYAAAAA!"

"KAI-SAMA SO COOL!"

"MARRY ME!"

And another scream from fangrils...

* * *

Its a rain...

The tournament end with my team as the winner. Currently i'm on my way to home now. I decide to go home after tournament since i didn't have thing to do

Sona-sempai busy with the result of tournament while Rias-sempai seems have her own problem with Kiba

Its not like i didn't want to help Kiba however if i do something rash i afraid i will change something... Its better if i don't involved until the battle with Kokabiel.. If i do anything strange i afraid Kokabiel will fasted his plan

And fight with Kokabiel is not Rating Game.. Its a serious one

When i walk i notice something wrong around me.. The aura near here.. It filled with holy and also killing intent!

I didn't bring my Katana today.. Well what for my Sacred Gear then?

I pull back my umbrella and slip it to the bag then create 2 Holy Sword. One is Ice while the other one is Lightning. I dashed to the direction where i felt the holy aura

When i arrive i see one man fighting two people. And around them is dead body. I can see the one man seems on advantage and manage to cut down the other one!

He will kill the last!

I act quickly and dashed then block the attack

"What?! What the hell?!"

That voice!

"Freed Zelzan" I snarled and push him away before glance to the priest behind me "You okay father?"

"Y-Yes! W-Who are you?" The last priest who hurt asked me with shaking tone

"It can be talked later! Father i didn't mean to interrupt but you have to leave now. At your condition no doubt you will become burden" I said in monotone

"Bu-"

"I won't let you escape!" Freed growled and dashed. I also dashed and block his attack but my eyes widened slightly. There are crack on my sword

"NOW!" I yelled to him without turn around and push Freed away. I can tell the priest behind me seems shaking but slowly nodded

"May God Bless you Son" He said as he leave

Freed seeing this scowled like someone just kick his puppy

"You! You dare to stand in my way and my prey! I will make sure Excalibur-chan will have your blood before i skin you alive" He grinned manically to me

"Come and try.. Trash" I said in cold tone as my eyes turn into crimson with 3 black tomoe

"Eh? Wait you looks just alike Ise-kun! Ah! I remember you must be his twin brother! Ah what lovely meeting! I can't wait to skin you then send your body to Ise-kun!" He said insanely

"The only one who going to get skinned is you. Now come trash" I taunted

"Ahahahaha!" He laughed before lunged his sword to me. I merely rise my sword and stay on guard

I can see his movement with Sharingan veeery clear however.. My sword won't be able to take hit from his Excalibur.. If it so then

I stab my Holy Lightning sword to the ground and a spark of lightning start to appear on edge of my sword before it launched to Freed

Freed eyes widened in surprise, he skidded in ground and manage to stop his track before got hit by the lightning

I quickly create 3 swords and make it float before all of it point to Freed

With single move of my hands the 3 sword fly to Freed. Freed clicked his tongue before he parry them all using Excalibur and i notice his movement seems influenced by something

"Hahaha! Nice trick! But that still won't be able to match my Excalibur Rapid-chan" He smirked and i narrowed my eyes. Excalibur Rapid huh? The one who grant the wielder massive speed

"Is that so huh? Well that only 3. How about 6?!" I create 6 sword and throw it to Freed who grinned and parry them again

"Ha! It useless you idiot! Don't you-GUGH!" He didn't able to finish his word since my feet planted on his face and send him away, blood gush out from his nose and i make 3 sword before launch it to him again

Freed manage to balance himself and not fall. But he quickly rise his Excalibur and parry my sword, however one of them manage to pierce his leg

"GGAGGH! WHY YOU SHITTY TRASH!" He screamed in pain and growl to me. I about to finish him until

"Kai-kun!"

I turn and see Kiba approaching me with his sword ready

"Kiba? Why you here?" I asked clearly surprised

"I... Can we talk later? We have something to take care of first" Kiba said with bitter voice something that i notice. I narrowed my eyes but still nodded. He then glance to Freed who just remove sword that stab his leg

"Excalibur..." He spat the word as if it was bane of every living being "To think i will found it in here..." Kiba said in cold voice

"Kiba.. I don't know what your relation with that sword but don't act rash... His sword is dangerous. Single slash of it able to destroy my sword that mean it will do same to yours" I said in stern tone

"Don't worry... I won't act rash" He replied with cold tone something that make me doubt his word. He then dashed to Freed and start to slash him! Wait! You can't fight like that!

Freed seeing this clicked his tongue and parry Kiba sword

"Che! Another one! Ah now i remember you are Ise-kun friend! Ahh what a wonderful reunion! I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!" Freed said with showing insane smile. Kiba didn't bother he merely presh his sword to Excalibur. Crap! If he do that!

A crack made in Kiba's sword make Kiba eyes widened. Damn! I dashed and pull Kiba away just in time when Freed Excalibur shatter Kiba's sword and about to slash him

"Kiba! That was stupid movement! Don't you hear my warning before?!" I yelled to him but he seems ignore it. Damn! Is Excalibur really make your mind that blind?!

Kiba brush my hand off and dashed to Freed again! This idiot! Kiba about to slash Freed again but he jump and dodge it

"As much i want to slice you two now but i have to leave. I already wasted too much time. My boss will be angru! Hahaha! Ja Ne!"

"Wait!" Kiba yelled but Freed pull out some ball then throw it to the ground. A light appear from it and blinded us

When the light gone Freed was nowhere to see. Kiba clench his fist tigthly until it white. I can see his anger but that's not the case now!

I grab his shirt then pin him to the wall

"Explain why you try to get yourself killed" My voice is cold without emotion

"That's.. None of your business.. Let me go Kai-kun" Kkiba replied with same cold voice

"Oh. It is my business. You are friend of Nii-san and Asia. Your enemy are their enemy. If they want to get you wouldn't it be best if they target tour current comrade?" I asked in more cold tone and my eyes spin slowly

Kiba hearing my words seems surprised and flinch. It clear on his expression that he didn't even think about that. I remove my hand from him and give him glare

"Ever since you become Devil. Your problem is not yours problem alone anymore... It will come to your entire comrade..." I said coolly "You are my friend Kiba.. And i care about you however if Nii-san or Asia get hurt because your reckless action..." I turn around to leave but not before give hm glare over my shoulder with my eyes turn into Mangekyou

"I will make you see your worst nightmare" I said dangerous tone and cold

* * *

I arrive in house with my entire body wet because of rain

"I'm home!" I yelled as i remove my shoes and socks

"Welcome home Kai! Oh my why you wet like that?!" I heard Mom voice from behind me but i still busy removing my shoes

"My umbrella is broken so i don't have choice other than run directly to the house" I lied

"You will caught cold. Why don't take a bath first?" Mom offered and i nodded

"It will be pleasant" I replied before i go to bath

"Kai!" Nii-san voice called me make me turn to him

"Yes?" I asked

"After you taking bath can you come on my room? Buchou want to talk about Kiba behavior" He said

"Ah. Yes i also notice something strange on him. I saw him walking without umbrella before" I said and he blinked

"Is that so..." He murmured

"Well i will take bath first then" I said and go to bathroom

* * *

Ise POV

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou, and I returned to my house after we finished our club activities. Buchou and Asia came into my room, soon after that Kai who just got home and take bath also came. After confirming everyone present Buchou had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"I ever hear about those before.."

Kai says while stroke his chin

"Eh? Where you hear it?"

"When i training with Jin-sensei. That time he told me about Holy Sword. You was absence that time if i recall. I was learning about various sword and he mention about Holy Sword then to it project. Apparently it was project to make someone able to wield Holy Sword but that's all he knew"

A project to make someone able to wield Holy Sword? Isn't it kind of dangerous for us then?

"What Kai said it right. Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.. Even when i hold one from Kai Sacred Gear it giving me chill

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? Just like Kai then but the difference he create holy-swords. Isn't those sword already enough?" I asked

"It's still not enough if you compare Kai holy-swords to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"Typical human... Asia you should know they are wolf in sheep. Not all people from church are innocent. Many of them are selfish and a fool... This is one of the reason why i'm not religious"

Kai said with disgust in his tone and he clearly scowled.. I also didn't like it. Dispose someone because they can't wield sword its cruel thing!

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil. But she is very kind. Buchou told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Buchou was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by that fallen angel, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Of course he won't forget! Just imagine. They treated like a scum. And yet they still believe in God. But what in the end? Only betrayer... If i were in Kiba position i also going to swear revenge"

Kai said with angry in his tone. Its not often seeing him angry since he always calm and stoic but if he angry.. I don't want to be there

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think it is somehow related… Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case.

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood... Kai you have better memory. Why not you explain to Buchou?"

I said to Kai who leaned on chair with his eyes closed

"Shidou Irina... A noisy kid and troublesome girl.. Many think she was a boy because her antic.. Her farher was exorcist... He offer me to join with church when he see my talent in sword but i refuse it.. That holy-swords of him. I don't know what it name but it really holy-swords"

Kai explain with calm expression. Buchou expression hearing Kai words turn into grim and she nodded

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, Buchou send an odd look to Kai and Asia

"*sigh* fine. But remember my word Rias-sempai... I dint want to become Uncle yet"

Kai then grab Asia hand who only has "?" Expression as usual then drag her out! Oi! Oi! What are you two doing?! Why you two leaving me?!

"Let's go to sleep"

I turn and see. ! Uoo Buchou! Why you start to stripping?!

* * *

Next day (Kai POV)

"So... There will be 2 priest come to here?" I asked

"Yes.. They already contact me about it. Apparently they search for missing Excaliburs" Sona answered my question

Currently i'm on Student Council office playing chess with Sona again. When we play she always prefer alone for some reason. I think she intrested on me because we are rival in chess

"Excalibur? As if the legendary Excalibur wielded by King Arthur?" I asked clear in surprise though i faked it

"Yes. But the Excalibur itself doesn't exist. It broken into 7 pieces in Great War before" Sona explained and move her pieces

"Ah... And here i thought it only one.. If that's true then i think i just found one yesterday" I said and moved my Pawn

"You found one? How?" She asked me in surprise tone and stop move her chess for moment

"I fight with the wielder of it. He manage to escape before i able to finish him" I explained make she scowl a bit

"That's dangerous of you. Why you fight with the wielder of legendary Excalibur alone?!" She said in stern tone

"Well there aren't anyone. Beside i able to beat him. Its not big deal. You has see how strong i am at Rias party last time right? Not need to worry" I said in assure tone. She shifted her glasses before sigh and nodded then look back to the board

"If you say so then. But if something happen to you i will reincarnate you to Devil and i make sure you will regret for been dead" Sona said in cold tone and somehow i feel hair on my neck is standing though i still keep my face calm

"Hai sempai by the way. Promotion Pawn to Queen!" I said and her eyes widened "You should pay more attention to game Sempai.." I smirked

* * *

Well the game was over with me once again win. Sona score is 11 while i 9

I must say she was pretty smart for girl around her age. I don't think Rias will win against her if they battle on Rating Game. Sona intelligence was beyond Rias, not to mention she has more Peerage.. And there Saji too if i recall he has Sacred Gear that able to absorb enemy power. Ise will having hard time with that

When i'm not far from house i stop in my track. I felt 2 holy energy. It come from direction of my house. I sharpened my eyes when felt this and grip my Katana. I already bring it today just in case if something like yesterday happen

This aura.. There's no mistake... Excalibur.. Two of them.. Are Xenovia and Irina already come? I continue to walk but keep myself on guard

"I'm home!" I open the door and said

"Ah you back already!" Mom who sit in sofa turn to greet me. I then see 2 woman sit in front of Mom

They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and sharp eyes. Both of them were wearing a white robe... Xenovia and Shidou Irina

"And these 2 lady are?" I asked

"Ah! You must be Kai-kun! Long time no see!" Irina said with smile to me while Xenovia look into me acutely while i glance to the Excalibur she bring behind her..

'He has holy energy around him... Does he has something to do with Excaliburs?' Xenovia look into Kai skeptically

"Hmmm.. I feel i had meet you before.. Do i know you?" I replied with monotone make her blinked

"Ah. You still stoic as ever Kai-kun. Don't you remember me?" Irina said happily make me blinked once

"... Ah.. Shidou Irina.. I remember you.. A troublemaker kid" I said bluntly and i can see Xenovia smirked a bit while Irina scowl a little

"Well sorry for that. I was a kid before!" She pouted

"I was a kid too before but i'm not troublemaker" I retorted make her pouted more

"Now, now Kai don't be like that to Irina-chan. She has grown into quite lady isn't it? Even i also surprised" Mom giggling

"Yes. I must agree. From T.A.S.T kid to this young lady. Pretty impressive" I said in monotone make everyone blinked

"T.A.S.T?" Irina asked

"Troublesome. Annoying. Spoiler. Troublemaker" I said in monotone and i can see an visible arrow stab Irina in chest which make me wonder just where the hell is that arrow come from?

"Ku! As expected from Kai-kun! You still meany like before!" She pouted with tears on her eyes make me smirk a bit. I sit on Mom side and glance to Xenovia

"And who this lady?" I asked

"I'm Xenovia. Pleased to meet you Hyoudou Kai-san" Xenovia greet me and i nodded before turn to Mom

"You not giving my number to them aren't you?" I asked with deadpanned and Mom suddenly flinched and scratch her head sheepishly

"W-Why i would do that?" She ask nervously to me

"Mom. You give my number to Tomoe-san before without my permission" I deadpanned to her who now rub her head sheepishly

"I will make tea for you dear! Wait a moment!" With that she go to kitchen while i sighed before turn to Irina

"Irina-san since you got mine can i get yours too?" I asked

"Eh! Sure!" She then give me her number

"Good. Well how England for you?" I asked

"It quite fun actually! I become priest! See!" She wave her Rosario and i nodded

"You follow your father trail. As expected. Shidou-san also offer me to follow him to England before" I said and she blinked

"Eh? Father did?"

"Yes. He approach me when i do Katas in backyard while you and Nii-san playing "Hero"." I explained

"Ah? And you reject it? Why? You has talent! If i recall you beat up 10 bully using stick that older than you by yourself!" She exclaimed and i sweatdropped while Xenovia look into me with surprise

"And how you know that one?" I asked. The answer is she pull out the photo where i beat out of them except this time there was Irina in there cheering for me

"I had it with me. You saved me when those bully annoy me" She said and i blinked. Ah yes now i remember but just how many bullies i has beaten before?

"Is that so. Well its good then" I said in monotone and she pouted again. What did i do now?!

"Mouu! You are stoic as ever! Why don't you show expression a little?"

"Hn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that

"Here's the Tea. Ah by the way Irina-chan i bring something that will refresh memory. Here this is picture of Issei" Mom said as she show the picture to Irina who giggling seeing their childhood

"Do you want to say something?" I asked to Xenovia as i realize she has glancing to me since i sit

"Nothing... It just you are have pure aura around you" She said and i know the meaning of it

"You has holy aura around you. You hiding something dangerous"

That's what she mean

"Is that so?" I asked back and narrowed my eyes "I can say the same to you. Not to mention your nature as born wielder"

Her eyes widened in surprise when that word left from my mouth. I merely sip my tea calmly and close my eyes. I can sense Nii-san already arrive

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped." Mom showed the picture to Irina

"…Mu…mum?"

Mom then turn and looked at Nii-san when she realised he was arrive

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. I also can tell Nii-san take deep breath and calmed down. But i can see he still seems not relax obviously it because there are nun in here

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Irina greeted him

"Nice to meet you" Nii-san smiled but i can tell it was forced. Irina seeing this pouted

"Why everyone not remember me?" She murmured

"Troublesome. Annoying. Spoiler. Troublemaker" I reminded her and she glare to me

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked." Mom explain to Nii-san when she see he still confused. Nii-san showed a surprise face no.. It more better shock than surprise

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." Irina said in voice that mean something as she close her eyes half while Xenovia look into Nii-san and Asia with thoughtful expression

I merely close my eyes with calm and drinking the Tea at the scene. Irina and Xenovia cast a glance to me. I open my left eye that turn into Sharingan make Irina paled slightly while Xenovia immediately put grim face

Let see where this going..

* * *

"I'm glad that both of you are safe." Rias said as she hug Asia and Nii-san

Irina and Xenovia has leave 30 minute ago. When Nii-san and Asia came back. I immediatly tell her to go to room and wait for me since i know she have problem with church

After that Buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san." Asia said and Rias hugged them even tighter and held them like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Souna and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them." Rias said in low voice

Is that so? Now i see why she late. Sona told me first before told her since i will going home first and i'm free man unlike Nii-san and Asia who work for Rias. Very clever of you Sona

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

Ah.. As expected from Gremory. I heard they treat their servant with respect and love.. How noble of them

"Rias-sempai. You hurt me. Did you think i will let those priest hurt Nii-san on my watch?" I asked and she look into me with smirk

"Well i can't help but worry okay. There are 2 of them who know they can hurt Asia or Ise while you fight one of them" She answered and i merely give her look that said "Who you thinking you talking to?"

"Buchou, oppai." Nii-san said suddenly make me sweatdropped

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child…" Rias replied to him

"No time for that Nii-san!" I said as i drag him away from Rias. Really why he have to be such a perv? After they calmed down Rias start to talk

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?" Nii-san said in shock while Rias only nodded. Well obviously a nun want to talk with Devil? Even i will be surprised if i don't know the story

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?" Nii-san asked again

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed." Rias said with serious face and tone

"Well obviously since i just found a dead body of priest on my home before" I said make they turn to me "There are trail of Holy Aura on their corpses and the aura also strong one. Which mean it possible that the culprit has legendary holy item... Just like those two"

"W-Wait! Are you saying the killer has legendary holy artifact?!" Nii-san asked in shock and i nodded

"There's no doubt. I can sense the holy energy on it. Their problem must be about those missing artifact.. Or stealing precisely" I shrugged

"A-Are you okay Kai-san?" Asia asked me

"Hn. Don't worry i'm not a person who will dead with easy" I said calmly since i wielder one of legendary holy sword. Excalibur fragments is nothing compared to mine who can hold it ground against Arthur Caliburn

* * *

Next day

I on my way to Occult Research Club. Gremory group currently is in middle of meeting with church duo. The reason why i late was because i talk with Murayama about Kendo club and the junior member

Honestly i was lazy to attend the meeting but i do this for Asia since she seems not comfortable around people in church

I arrive in front door of club and knock it

"Enter!" Rias voice said through the door and i open it

"Sorry i'm late. Murayama-san asking about Kendo club schedule" I said as i close the door. I then notice Xenovia immediately glare to me and Irina cast worry glance. Asia seems relaxed when i come it clear on her face so i approach her and sit on her side

"You are human. Correct?" Xenovia asked me when i sit

"Yes. Is there are any problem Xenovia-san?" I asked calmly

"You are human.. And also i can sense holy energy inside you.. Yet.. You socialize with devil.. How disappointing" Xenovia said with disapproving tone

"Such manner. At least i use my holy power to kill stray devil and not use it to butcher random person like stray exorcist. And where they come from in beginning? Of course from the church" I reply coolly. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at me dangerously. I can tell Asia hold my cloth with tight but i keep my gaze calm and look into her eyes back

"I will be happy if you not fighting in here. That's man was like little brother to me" Rias interjected our conversation and Xenovia gaze softened before turn to Rias and nodded

"Anyway. Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked and change the topic

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Riassaid it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

I have to hold the urge to laugh when hearing this conversation. Very funny i don't know what church thinking by sending 2 Excaliburs against 4 Excaliburs and general of fallen angels. If they smart, they won't send only 2 people at least

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

Well if you talking about Durandal then it clear even that still won't able to help you! After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias offer with her hand. Such manner! These girl really seems have problem with devil!

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Kai's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said and Asia body shook for moment when she hear "Witch" word

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina asked

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

Okay that's it. It already gone too far

"Would you two leave her alone? You two presence already bothering her and bring bad memory to her" I interjected with cold tone

"And what you mean by bad memory?" Xenovia asked me with glare

"Isn't it obvious? After what church done to her you still need to ask?" I asked back

"If you mean by exiling her then i can see why now she been exiled. To think she will step so low into become devil" Xenovia retorted. My reply was a cold laugh that send shiver to everyone

'I-I-I never seen Kai like this before... And i swear its scaring me...' Ise thought with shudder as he see Kai who laughed

I open my eyes again and its not normal black eyes anymore but crimson with 3 black tomoe and i can see Xenovia and Irina flinched for moment when they see my eyes

"Don't make me laugh. Your church are pathetic. Bunch of fools and garbage... They fear Asia power that's why they exile her. I won't mock your belief since true it was pure. But your people act make the belief seems an flower rafflesia to everyone. Beauty in eyes but the truth it was parasitic, disgusting and controlled by insect" I said in cold tone and stoic face. Xenovia glare deepened and i can see her hand shaking in rage, i can tell she really want to slash me with Excalibur now

"Kai! That's-"

"Is that an declaration? And who you thinking you are to talk like that about us?" Xenovia said and cut Rias voice

"I am the neutral side of this world. Since i born i never heard or see good thing church do. All i heard was the girl who been exiled because has the power to heal devil and a man who got disposed because they can't wield a holy-swords. So in my eyes now.. You church are scum among scum" I said in cold tone and this time Xenovia whole body tremble and i can see she close to snapped while Irina also glare to me

"Y-You!"

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba also stand and carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your sempai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.


	11. Searching for Holy Sword

**Hahaha! Hello! Hello! How do you?!**

**Me I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! I just got A for an exam so i perfectly fine!**

**Nyahahaha**

**Anyway i has receive some opinion from everyone and i put decision though i don't know are you agree or not**

**Ise Harem : Rias, Akeno, Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou**

**Kai Harem : Asia, Sona, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse(Let be realistic she will more attracted to him rather than Ise), Le Fay**

**Kai affinities is Fire and Lightning like a certain Uchiha!**

**Here the technique he will learn**

**Fire :**

**Goryuuka no Jutsu (Grear Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

**Goka Mekkyaku (Great Fire Annihilation)**

**Ligthning**

**Chidori (And various version of it)**

**Raiton no Yorou (Lightning Release Armor)**

**Gian (False Darkness)**

**Anyway let begin to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Searching for Holy Sword**

* * *

Kai POV

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Xenovia and Irina then remove their robe revealing black tight battle outfit. And i must say it was too tight...

Xenovia remove the bandage on her sword while Irina swords turn into Katana and i have to say Excalibur Mimic is kind of cool

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has. I expect no less from him. Even i will go like that if i experience what he was past

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ah yes its true. After all i also one of people who got lured by Nii-san dragon power

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

"Kai-kun"

I turn to see Irina and she seems has troubled face but i keep my face calm

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked." She said in desperated tone "But to learn that his brother that was i seen as model figure is alliance of devil.. It bring me more shock"

She see me like that? I narrowed my eyes at her word. Well sorry for disappointed you then

"What trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil and the other become his alliance! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Kai-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

I only give him hard and long look.. It clearly said "Your word are appreciated but please don't talk like that in front of me or you will suffer the consequences"

Decide to hear enough a 4 holy swords appear behind me before it launched to Irina

Irina eyes widened before she flipped and dodge the sword. I quickly channel chakra string on the sword. I move my hand and the swords slowly floating again and charge to her

Irina block the swords and parry them all before she look into me with surpris eyes

"An ability to make Holy Swords... I've heard the Sacred Gear that possess such ability" She said while i merely keep my gaze calm

"The power of Excalibur are impressive.. As expected from legendary holy sword though it only fragments" I commented. I do want to pull out my holy swords but i afraid i will have problem with Kiba. He willing to acccept my ability to create holy sword because it was Sacred Gear

"Kai-kun.. That amazing one was your ability. If you follow me to England surely you will become great exorcist" Irina said

"And become cold to Asia like you all? No thanks. I love my current life" I said coolly as i summon 3 swords above me and launch it toward her again

Irina clicked her tongue before she dodged and dash to me. It was reasonable since i still not move an inch from place where i stand

She give me horizintal slash. I merely sidestepped and dodge the attack with calm expression. She process by give me multiply slash but i keep dodge it with calm. I can use Sharingan to dodge more easy but i'm not the one who depend on my eyes

Irina seems annoyed she can't hit me. Despite her best effort i can tell she aren't bad but she still has long way to go

"Hold still!" She pouted

"That's not what you should say to your enemy" I said as i dodged another of her slash. I quickly dashed in front of her, caught her guard off and rise my hand then give flick on her forehead make her stumble a bit

"And what is the meaning of that?!" She yelled as she intent to slash me again while i keep my gaze calm and jumped and flipped in air to dodge her attack before i land with soft thump on ground

But suddenly the entire ground is shooking. I turn and see Xenovia Excalibur hit the ground and make a quite large crater

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

Excalibur Destruction, quite power.. As expected from the most destructive among Excalibur Fragments. Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. While i inwardly scoffed with his current condition he won't be able to destroy one sword

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!"

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me. While i fall into Battojutsu stance. When she about to slash me i quickly blur away then appear on her side with normal holy-swords on my hand and pointed to her back

"**Ryuukansen (Dragon Coiling Flash)**. If this real battle you already die" I whispered to her ear make her shiver. She then turn and slash me but i merely take step back and dodge it with calm expression

"Gaha!"

I turn to see Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over for him. Xenovia approach me and look into Irina

"You haven't finish yet?" She asked

"Kai-kun was good. He is on whole different levelt" Irina defended and Xenovia gaze turn to me

"Kiba" I yelled make him who laying in ground turn to me "This is how your fight sword with rock"

I get into Battojutsu stance and my eyes sharpened

"2 vs 1? You do know that we wield Excalibur while you only hold ordinary holy-swords correct?" Xenovia remarked

"Why don't you two test it?" I challenged as my eyes turn into Sharingan. Both duo glare to me before they nod to each other

They dashed to me at the same time from 2 side.

"**Ryuukansen : Arashi (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)**" I unleash my Katana and do full roll slash on ground make dust appear and cover my track

Xenovia and Irina stop in their track seeing this while observe the dust. Suddenly 6 swords launched forward from the dust 3 to Xenovia while 3 to Irina

Xenovia rise her huge sword and blocked the attack while Irina parry one of them and dodge the rest

I jumped away to Irina who just dodge my sword and unleash my Katana then give her diagonal slash but she block it. I spin in air then give her toe kick, she try to block it with her forearm but it too strong and send her away few feet

I quickly step side and dodge diagonal slash fro Xenovia then jump away to dodge her horizontal slash. Flipped in air, i land before dash again to her. She prepare to strike but just when she about to slash me i quickly blur away from existence make her eyes widened in surprise. Well in her eyes i blur away but in reality i spin to the left with fast speed, it the same trick like in Basketball

I appear on her left with and give horizontal slash to her face but she manage to dodge it by jump back few feet. I then notice Irina dashed to me from behind so i quickly spun and turn to her when she close enough

"**Ryuumeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)**" I sheathed my sword quickly and send a quick sonic sound to her ear make her flinched. NOW!

I quickly slash her forearm with my Katana that still sheathed make her loss her grip to excalibur before i kick the sword away

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I give multiple hit to her stomach and chest make Irina gasped for breath and fall to her knee

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled and charge to me. I jump away from Xenovia slash and flipped in ground before charged to her

She attempt to do diagonal slash to me but i jumped and summon 6 swords then pin Excalibur with side of it hilt make Xenovia eyes widened for moment as she try to move Excalibur. I landed behind her, grip my sword tightly and dashed to her who just manage to remove Excalibur from ground and turn to me

SWOOSH!

At instant i already behind her with my Katana still sheathed. I place my Katana to my hips again

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! **Kuzuryuusen! (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)**" I exclaimed as i hit her head, right shoulder, right arm center, right arm bottom, groin area, left arm bottom, left arm center, left shoulder

With that Xenovia began to coughed blood and drop the Excalibur then fall to the ground. Then the barrier got unsealed

"To destroy the weapon, you must strike the wielder. Not the weapon" I said coldly before turn around and help Xenovia stand. Xenovia look at me with clear confused face but i ignore it

"Why?" She asked weakly

"Am i need reason to help someone?" I asked back and she didn't reply after that "Asia. Heal them please!" I said as i see Asia and the other approaching me. I turn to Irina who sit in ground with pain expression

"Sorry for hitting you too hard" I said

"If you want to apologize do it to Xenovia. You hit her pretty hard" Irina giggled while i chuckle a little

"Eh? So you can laugh" She said in teased tone make me karate chop her head once

"I'm a human Irina-san not a robot. Beside i did that since she the one who comment about Asia" I said as i help her stand

"E-Eh? I thought it was because you never know her like me... You going to do the same with me if i bad mouth Asia-san aren't you?" She said nervously

"Hn!"

That was all i reply and answer she got. I then drag her to Asia who still heal Xenovia

"Way to go little bro!" Nii-san slap my back make me smirked a bit

"Its nothing. You also can do that if you want after all. You are the legendary Sekiryuutei" I joked

"Sekiryuutei? The owner of Boosted Gear Longinus?" Irina exclaimed with surprise while i mentally slap my head for saying that

"Just great shining knight. You blow my cover" Nii-san said in sarcasm

"Well sorry for that. I slipped out" I said sheepishly

"And to think we will meet one in here.." Xenovia remarked

"Trust me you will find many interesting thing in here" I replied with sigh little

"K-Kai-san! A-Are you also need healing?" Asia asked me

"No. I'm not, thank you" I said simply

"Sempai are pretty strong" Koneko pointed

"No I'm not. I'm outsmarted them that's all" I said as i glance to Xenovia and Irina who just finish brush dirt from their robe "They underestimated me. If they more serious my last trick to Xenovia won't work.. And also Xenovia was in rage with me"

Xenovia glare to me hearing this before she grunted and wore her robe again

"Since you defeat me consider this information as gift. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

I can tell Nii-san shocked and confused expression when hearing that. Xenovia turn to Nii-san and look into him with stoic expression

"You will meet him eventually, i don't know how good are you but even if you at same level with your brother you still can't win"

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Bye bye Kai-kun! I want rematch next time! And Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina winked while smile to us before following Xenovia and leave

* * *

"Sempai you are very strong" Koneko praised me while massage my back

Currently me, Asia, Koneko and Nii-san was sit in ground. Koneko massage my back in order to make me relax, something that i find strange but i must say she has good hand for massage

"Thank but i'm not that good... Anyway i must say Koneko-san you hassss ahh good hand for massage" I moaned a little when she hit the spot. Damn! I can getting used with this! Koneko behind me hearing this blushing and keep massaging me

"Thanks sempai" Koneko said shyly earned glare from Asia while Nii-san seems jealous

"Hey Kai. If i fight with one of them is there chance for me to win?" He asked me make me blinked

"Nii-san. Your level already above them. Though you have to be careful since one slash from them will be fatal for youuuaahh" I gasped again damn! I can hear sound PLOP from my joint! Ahh it feels good!

"Do you like this sempai?" Koneko asked

"Y-Yes. A little down Koneko-san" I replied while relax my body

"H-Hai.." Koneko stammered a bit

"K-Kai-san d-do you want me to massage you too?" Asia asked me

"No thanks Asia. Koneko-san here is do good job. She are Rook that's why she has stronger hand and gooood in this" I replied with moan a little again. By Asia expression i can see she seems jealous. Oh great what did i do to deserve this? Women are troublesome

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Rias voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

I then cast a glance to Nii-san who seems also sad seeing Rias expression. He cast a glance to me and i nodded. I know what the mean of that look

* * *

Later

"So you want to help Kiba?" I asked as i leaned on my chair. Currently Nii-san was in my room. We talked about what we should do about Kiba. I didn't have problem with that actually

"Yes. Xenovia did said [The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.] So maybe we can ask their permission to destroy the sword" Nii-san answered

"You do realise this was dangerous game you play right? Not only you danger yourself from Rias-sempai but you also can cause international problem since you stick your nose to church problem" I said in stern tone but Nii-san not flinched and keep his gaze to me

"I know Kai. I'm stupid but i'm not that stupid-"

"Really?" I deadpanned

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway, i don't want Kiba become exiled. I has seen what stray devil did and i won't let Kiba become one of them. He was my friend! Like hell i would let him become one of those trash!" Nii-san declared

"You seems care a lot to Kiba" I commented and he blushed

"I-Its not like that! B-Buchou will be sad if he become stray too!" He protested

"You are what people said Tsundere" I deadpanned before tilted my head and dodge the pillow that he throwed toward me

"Shut up. You not need to said it aloud" He growled with little blush appear on his face while i only chuckle

"Maa. Maa. Its okay if only once right? I'm not often joking so let me enjoy it" I chuckled

"Unfornately your jokes are humorless. What kind of person who excuse himself with [I got lost in road of life] when they late!" Nii-san yell to me

"A person who kind, handsome, talented, and cool. Unlike someone who pervert, useless, enemy of the woman and watching DvD porn for 2 years alone because he not popular" I said with smirk and titled my head again to dodge another pillow

"I hate you so much when you act like this" He grumbled make me laugh

"Oh come on. Its not often i able to relax. Hold it for me will you?" I laughed while Nii-san only grunted though i can see he smiled a bit

"Anyway. Since obviously we won't look for them by ourselves. Who other candidate you have in your mind?" I asked

"I was thinking to recruit Saji. You know Sona-Kaichou Pawn" He answered and i nodded

"Ah yes. The secretary who has crush on Sona-sempai. He often glare to me when i spent my time with Sona-sempai not i care though" I said as i recall Saji glaring at me when i talk with Sona

"Well now i notice. It seems you close to Sona-Kaichou. Mann Kai you surrounded by many girl. Sona-Kaichou, Asia, Koneko who next?" He said jealously

"I don't want to hear that from someone who got adored so much by Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai" I replied "Anyway! We out from topic here. So Saji then.. Only we 3 then?"

"Yes. I don't want to ask many people. Buchou will notice if i do that" Nii-san laugh sheepishly and i nodded

"If you say so then" I said. Nii-san nodded back before he leave from room. I rub my temple for moment.. This is going to become troublesome

Suddenly i see my Kuoh Blazer is glowing. I narrowed my eyes and walk to it. I notice it not the blazer that glowing but something inside it so i extend my hand to the pocket and pull it out

It was the card that Le Fay give me. I quickly channel magic to the card and suddenly a visage of Le Fay appear

"K-Kai-san! Thank goodness you answer it! I having hard time contacting you!" She said in relief

"Le Fay-dono? What's wrong?" I asked

"Look! I don't have much time! But hear this. If you hear something about Hero Faction whatever happen don't join them! They are group of human that want to eliminate every race except human" Le Fay said in panic

"A human that want to eliminate every race?" I repeated in shock. There are group like that?! B-But there's no way a human will able to do that right?! Even if it possessor of Longinus! Human not strong race after all! I mean yeah there are few human strong but to eliminate the entire race is impossible!

"Yes. And by your expression you must be doubt it. Don't! What i told you is the truth. They are strong no doubt about that even Onii-sama can't beat their leader! The main member of them at least can fight on par with Onii-sama! They want to recruit you seeing your ability. And they will do anything and anyway to recruit you" Le Fay said again

Anything and anyway? And it leader is stronger than Arthur? The member also on par with Arthur?! What the hell?! I don't know my existence attract something dangerous like that! This is will become problem!

But wait... Something is missing here

"Le Fay-dono as much i appreciate your warning but how could you know about this?" I asked skeptically. Le Fay seeing my respond seems beconm panic and wave her hand

"Err.. Err. Its because.. Ah! I can't tell you now someone coming! Just believe in me! Bye bye!" Le Fay said quickly

"Wait! Le Fay-dono!" I called but the visage suddenly blur away and she gone

What the hell?

I put my card on table and lay on bed immediately

An organization... If i recall the only organization that will become enemy is Khaos Brigade... Are this organization related with it? More importantly how could Le Fay know about it?

Does she also got invited before? There's big chance for that but... There's small chance she was member of Khaos Brigade already so she know about Hero Faction...

This is bad.. Veeery bad... What should i do?

Damn it... Damn to the hell!

* * *

Next day

"It suppose to be only Saji-san right?" I asked

"Y-Yeah.." Nii-san said nervously

"Then why. Koneko-san also come?" I deadpanned seeing Koneko holding Nii-san shirt tightly

Nii-san only laugh nervously while rub his head. I should know it will be better if i the one who call Saji since i better in stealth. Sighing i rub my temple and gesture the three of them to sit

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?" Saji asked as he take seat and sit

"…He's right. What were you three trying to do?" Koneko asked as she take seat beside me. Nii-san take seat beside Saji and clear his throat

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." Nii-san declared make Saji and Koneko eyes widened

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" Saji screaming instantly and trying to run away but me and Koneko hold his shirt

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-sempai, right?" Koneko said instantly to Nii-san with calm expression

As expected of Koneko, she also care to Kiba. Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. Unfortunately for him Koneko and me caught him instantly

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" Saji argued to Nii-san

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you." Ise-nii shot back

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" Saji said in fear while i only sighed

"I know what you mean Saji-san. While Rias-sempai is kind and strict. Sona-sempai was strict and strict. I often playing chess with her" I replied

"Kai! You understand my position! So let me go!" Saji pleaded

"Sorry Saji-san. But if i let you go, Nii-san and Koneko-san will maul me. It better if you the one get mauled rather than me" I said stoically make him crying anime tears but few minute later Nii-san manage to convince him to join us though i don't know how. We currently in middle of town searching for Irina and Xenovia

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Nii-san asked to her and Koneko nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-sempai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

Nii-san nodded at Koneko question and Koneko turn to me

"You agree with this Kai-sempai?" She asked me

"I'm agree of course. If i let my stupid big brother do this alone the result will be chaos" I said with scowl make Nii-san glare to me

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" He protested

"Yes you are" Koneko and me said at the same time make him cringed

"I hate you Kai" He glare to me with tears on his eyes while i only smirked

"Your love is appreciated" I smirked make him growled "Anyway there's a chance the negotiation later will be fail and it will become fight. If it become like that i want you two run Saji-san, Koneko-san. Nii-san and me more than enough to handle them"

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji said in panic while crying make me sweatdropped

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me." Nii-san assured Saji

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

Koneko and me only sighed watching the scene before we turn to each other and shrugged then continue our search

20 minutes later

"This is pathetic..." I deadpanned seeing the scene in front of me

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck? Does they got tricked?!

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

So do i... Whoever drawing this definitely mocked the art of drawing!

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs." Xenovia suggested

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics." Irina replied with weak voice

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture." Xenovia said as she raise her sword

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Is these two really the girl that i fight yesterday? Clearly its not... Haaahhh

"Let me handle this Nii-san" I sighed and approaching them "Irina-san, Xenovia-san"

Both of them turn to me and i can see hungry clearly on their eyes

"Ah? Kai-kun why you here?" Irina asked me

"Me and Nii-san want to eat. Do you two want to join us?" I offered

""Okay"" Both of them answered straight away

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. The one who paying them is me. Nii-san and Koneko actually want to help me but i reject it since i have enough money

"Hey Kai. Where you get this much money?" Nii-san asked me while eating

"I'm realistic person Nii-san. Whenever i beat robber or criminals i make them pay me 10 times of amount the people their rob. I give half of them to the victim while i take the half of it for myself" I said calmly while chewing Taiyaki and drink tea

"10 times?" Nii-san exclaimed with shock and i nodded

"Yes. All of them from drug seller, criminals and robbers. I have 800.000 Yen on my bank currently" I answered and Nii-san face become anime shock

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil and heretic." Xenovia said

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?" Nii-san retorted while i only sighed

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while using her cross.

"""Auu!"""

At that moment Nii-san got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko and Saji so they were touching their head as well. I only look at the scene with smirk

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face

"No problem. No hurt in here" I said while the trio devil glare at me

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

Straight to the point i see.. Well

"We want to help you destroy Excaliburs" I said straightly. Xenovia and Irina make surprise expression before turn to each other. I can tell Nii-san also seems nervous

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia answered and i nodded while sipping my tea

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Kai-kun, he's still alliance of Devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us. Don't you see Kai able to beat us without scratch? And i'm pretty sure Kokabiel stronger than Kai"

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a wanderer Knight. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon and eastern Knight."

I blinked. Eastern Knight? Hahaha funny nickname i must admit it. Xenovia then turn to me

"You are very talented person Kai. Your swords and mind skill rivaled my mentor and i must admit your Sacred Gear if i recall Blade Blacksmith correct? Yes. It very useful one. You beat us with pure skill and proof your Sacred Gear is useful even the sword it produce is no match against Excalibur. It can be used as distraction and offensive. If only Irina able to get you at our side before clearly we won't need another help" Xenovia said to me with clear awe on her voice before she turn to Nii-san

"And you. I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting. And even if it not at least you must be on same level with your brother. It will be more than enough then" She said joyfully

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon or another person… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina complained

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. Hyoudou Issei is your childhood friend, right? And you said Hyoudou Kai was your role model when you child. Let's trust them. The power of Dragon and his Knight." Xenovia replied and i chuckle

"Dragon and Knight huh? I think it suit us well right Nii-san?" I asked and he also chuckle

"The Dragon and Knight of Hyoudou. Mann that sounds cool" Nii-san grinned "Anyway let me call Kiba then if we agree"

* * *

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When Nii-san said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. I can see Xenovia grip her sword while Kiba want to summon demonic-sword

"Now, now we not here to fight right?" I said with cold tone and Sharingan active. I put genjutsu on them when everyone turn to see me and make a Shinigami figure from Naruto appear behind me

Everyone eyes widened even Koneko eyes is filled with fear. I turn off my eyes and cancel the illusion make everyone gulped

'He really similar with Griselda-sensei a lot!' Xenovia thought with shudder

'What was that?! Killing Intent?! No.. Its too real for Killing Intent! And illusions?! Mann looks like i need more training to catch him up' Ise thought

"A-Anyway! So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy sword project". Against church and the Excaliburs" said Irina as she try to move from the fear

"Obviously" Kiba reply with cold and low tone as his eyes become sharp

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to the project, the research on holy-sword is showed result. That's why it created people like Xenovia and i who can synchronize with the holy swords"

"Do you think it forgiving act to kill all the test subject because the project thought to be a failure?" Kiba reply with cold as his eyes look Irina with hatred.

"That incident also become one of the worst cases among us and people feel disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he change his heresy. Now he's and one of those people on Fallen Angel side" said Xenovia

"Fallen Angel side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked as he began to interested

"Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop""

"If i go after Fallen Angels, then i can reach him" Kiba said as his eyes filled by determination

"Well looks like i have to share information as well. The other day. I saw a priest being attacked by another priest. I manage to save the priest and hurt the attacker before Kiba come and help me" I said make everyone turn to me "The attacker name is Freed Zelzan"

"Is you!" Xenovia said immediately make everyone turn to her

"Few days ago we got survivor who said he being saved by young man from the attacker. The survivor already back on HQ since he being labeled can't finish the mission and it given to us" Xenovia said as she observe me "Now i see the description are match. Straight brown hair, black eyes and wielder of holy-swords"

"I'm glad the priest save" I said with relief

"But why you helping him Kai-kun? Aren't you going to get trouble since helping random priest?" Irina asked me

"Irina-san. I'm a human being its my duty to save another human. And i'm not made a pact with Devil. I just helping them so unofficially i'm not their alliance. Even if i made a pact with Devil i still going to help that priest since its the right thing to do" I answered with sigh "Anyway. We out of topic here, what did you know about Freed Zelzan?"

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who become exorcist in age of 13. But he overdid it, he even killed his allies. The only thing he care is only fighting and killing monster. He has no belief in God since the first time and only matter of time he become heretic" Xenovia said with hatred in her voice

"The survivor already told us about him who use Excalibur to kill our fellow followers" Irina added with grim tone

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy" Xenovia said as she took some papers and hand her contact details to me "I know you already have Irina contact however for safety you also has to have mine"

I nodded and take the paper. Xenovia began to pack her stuff and look into us

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, **Akai-me no Kishi(Red Eyed Knight)**, Hyoudou Kai" Xenovia got up after saying that make me blinked

Akai-me no Kishi eh? Not bad

"Thanks for the meal, Kai-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are alliance of Devul, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked me while giving me a wink and leave but i blinked once

"Hey wait!" I stand and called them make them turn to me

"Yes?" Irina asked

"Since you all.. Spent your money on that painting. Use this for moment" I pick out 1000 yen from my wallet and hand it to Irina

"E-Eh?! N-No! W-We can't accept this!" Irina rejected but i narrowed my eyes

"Nonsense. We are allies now beside my mother won't like it if somehow i _accidentally_ told her you life in street" I said in innocent tone make Irina blinked

"Did you just blackmailed me?" She asked and Xenovia snorted

"You are interesting person Hyoudou Kai. Just accept it Irina. We will pay it back one day" Xenovia said and turn to leave. Irina look at Xenovia leave began to panic and i can tell she confused either she has to give my money back. So instead waiting i turn to leave

I got back to the seat and sit then drink my tea and eat Taiyaki again

"Akai-me no Kishi eh?" Nii-san grin to me who only shrugged

"Its good tittle. At least i have my own now" I replied

"...Ise-kun, why did you do this?" Kiba ask to Ise-nii suddenly in low voice

"Well, we are comrades and we belong to the same group. You also helped me out back then. Its not like i try to repay you but i thought i would lend you a hand this time" reply Nii-san

"It also because i going to cause trouble to buchou if i act by myself, right?"

"Of course. Buchou will get sad if you were to go around in rampage. Well, the fact that i made this plan by myself will cause a trouble to buchou as well. But it better than you become "Stray" right? After all we manage to made agreement with those guys from church"

Kiba expression didn't change, he seems unsatisfied with Nii-san reason which make Ise-nii confused how to reassure him

"I have said it before Kiba. And i will repeat it jusy for you. Ever since you become Devil. Your problem is not yours problem alone anymore..." I said sternly and look into his eyes seriously "While you don't care about them but they care about you. And let me ask you. Imagine you have brother. However your brother want to revenge someone and he didn't want you to interfere? What will you do?"

"I won't let it!" Kiba snapped suddenly before his eyes widened in realization

"That's what we feel" I said calmly with closed eyes and leaned to chair

"...Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely... If sempai disappeared" Koneko put a sad face then continue to speak "I will help you... That's why please don't go"

"I-If you all say so then... Thank you... I will work with you all.. Thanks to Ise-kun and Kai-kun i know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definetely going to defeat Excalibur" Kiba said with new determination on his voice. Koneko smiled hearing this and i can't deny it was cute

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!" Nii-san said with fire as he raise his fist

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, oI'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit." Kiba said with bitter tone

* * *

Few days later

I sitting on class with usual. My gaze were on window even if teacher teaching us. We was on biology class. I sighed a bit and rub my temple

We still didn't any trace of Kokabiel or Freed.. Nii-san start to worry if this keep continue Rias and Sona will know what we do..

Kokabiel... The General of Grigori... This battle will be difficult.. I don't know what should i do.. If i do too much Issei won't growth and become strong.. I know even if i'm not help the result will be same. Vali will come and save us but...

What if its not happening?

I already change few thing... And this Hero Faction group... I shouldn't pull many attention..

"Hyoudou-san would you-"

"Glycolysis is the metabolic pathway that converts glucose, into pyruvate or pyruvic acid is a supplies energy to living cells through the citric acid cycle or also known as the Krebs cycle when oxygen is present, and alternatively ferments to produce lactic acid when oxygen is lacking. The free energy released in this process is used to form the high-energy compounds ATP (adenosine triphosphate) and NADH (reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide)" I answer the teacher without looking and i can tell the teacher sighed, the male student groaned while the girls squealed. This was daily routine. Whenever the teacher asked i will always able to answer it without any problem or paying attention

"Very good as always Hyoudou-san" The teacher said though i caught little sarcasm in his voice but i ignore it

"K-Kai-san.."

I turn to see Asia whispered to me and worry is on her face

"A-Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes Asia. I just have something on my mind" I said with softer tone

"O-Oh... D-Do you want to talk about it?" She asked again make me chuckle

"Nah. I'm fine Asia, you not need to worry about me" I reassure her and she nodded

"I-If Kai-san say so then ok. But if you want to talk don't hesitate" She said shyly and i smiled and nodded before turn to the window again

Asia is good girl... She beauty, kind and innocent... Its not everyday you meet one like her

**"They want to recruit you seeing your ability. And they will do ****_anything and anyway_**** to recruit you"**

My eyes widened in horror and my skin turn to pale... Anything and anyway... I-Is that mean...

I turn my gaze to Asia who now look into the board.. No... They wouldn't! They wouldn't dare! I wouldn't let them! This is very bad.. Screw very bad! This is fucking dangerous!

I have to train! I need to get more stronger! I can't let them harm Nii-san or Asia! Heck! I won't let them harm my friend! From Sona peerage to Rias peerage! Damn it!

But if their groups is filled with people like Arthur...

I'm doomed... And i don't think asking help from Sona and Rias will be helping us...

* * *

After school

"You late" Xenovia said

"Sorry. A black cat crossed on my path so i has to take another route" I answered

We has decide that it would be better if i follow Xenovia and Irina since we are holy-swords user and group of humans.

"You already use that one 2 days ago" Irina pointed to me

"Sorry. Let me fix that. I-"

"We not have time for this!" Xenovia interjected with annoyed tone make Irina giggling while i only smirked

"Who knew the stoic Kai-kun also can joke" Irina teased

"Like i said before. I am human Irina. I'm not stoic everytime" I chuckled a little while keep walking

"Does Issei side has any progress?" Xenovia asked me

"No. They said they didn't find any. Hopefully today will be lucky day" I answered

We then began our search. I expand my sensor again and start to searching

Is been hours and yet... There aren't trail of them

"There no progress too today" Irina sighed and i can tell she seems disappointed and bored. I can't blame her even i aslo got bored seeing we didn't find anything

"Be patient... Perhaps tomorrow will be better" Xenovia commented

"Yes. Let's find Nii-san and the other first maybe they found something" I added. We nodded to each other and about to walk but suddenly i felt a burst of demonic energy! And by the signature it was Kiba!

"Did you feel that?" Xenovia asked me

"Yes. I got the location. Let's go!" I yelled and go

If i recall this is the day where the battle with Kokabiel happen! We reach into climax part for this arc!


	12. Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight

**Chapter 11. Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight**

* * *

"There!" I pointed when see Nii-san, Saji and Koneko. There also Balba and Freed in there

"I'm on it!" Xenovia exclaimed and dash while remove her robe and unwrap Excaliburs Dectruction "I won't let you escape!"

KACHIN!

Her Excalbur clashed against Freed Excalibur

"Yaho! Ise-kun." Irina greeted

"Yo! Nii-san!" I also greeted

"Irina! Kai!" Nii-san said sounded relieved

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. Another one?!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

"Don't let him throw it!" I yelled but too late

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground and

FLASH!

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone! Shit! I also can tell Sona and Rias seems close looks like whatever Kiba doing before it attract them too

"Kai?! You are the sensor! Can you track them?" Xenovia asked and i nodded

"20M on northwest from here!" I said and she nodded

"Well?! What you waiting for?! Lead the way!" She demanded and i dashed before turn to Nii-san

"H-Hey Kai! Wait!" He called

"I will be fine! You got back and rest! There will be chance the climax battle will happen!" I yelled and dashed followed by Xenovia, Irina and Kiba

"H-Hey Kiba!"

"I will take care of him! I will turn around if i were you"

With that i gone

"T-Turn around?" Ise blinked

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

Ise skin become pale and he slowly turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain." Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces

'Crap...' Ise thought with afraid

* * *

"There!" I pointed when see Balba and Freed

"They catching up with us this fast?" Balba said in surprise tone

"You won't escape!" Xenovia yelled and dashed to Freed followed by Irina. Those two will able to beat him and now Balba

"Your time has come Balba! Its time to pay your sin!" I declared and dashed to him followed by Kiba

Balba seems panic a bit but suddenly 3 spears of light stabbed in front of him make us turn to the sky

It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. And he has 10 wings on his back!

Kokabiel...

"Heh! You lucky Balba that i decide to come to you. If not you already dead" Kokabiel smirked

Crap.. I can tell by his aura he was maybe few time stronger than Rias! I on Senjutsu mode maybe can hold my ground against him... But for how long i don't know...

I know i'm very strong now... I must say i also surprise on my development.. I don't know why but it seems my mental and my body become accustomed with something like this..

But against Kokabiel.. Am i really can handle him?

"Hiya boss!" Freed greeted as he jump away from Xenovia and Irina while Balba also stand on his side

Kokabiel turn to us. He look into use acutely and smirked

"What this? The alliance between human, church and devil? How beauty. It so beauty that make me feel sick!" He said with disgusting smirk

"Kokabiel! In the name of God i will cut you down!" Xenovia state as she prepare to strike him and we got into our fighting stance

"Hahahaha! God?! You aren't worth my time!" Kokabiel smirked "Go Balba. Freed i will handle it from here"

"If you say so.."

"Hahaha! Sure boss!"

Both of them then turn away and leave

"I won't let you escape!" Kiba yelled and dashed but i hold his shoulder tightly

"Think clear Kiba. If you charging to opponent like Kokabiel with reckless you will be dead instantly" I warned before he about to protest. He close his mouth and gritted his teeth

"Tsk!" He grunted

"Hahaha you are smart one aren't you?" Kokabiel smirked to me and i merely narrowed my eyes

"Enough talk. Its time to battle!" I said and summon several holy-swords before launch it to Kokabiel

Kokabiel smirked and extend his hand then shoot ball of lights destroying the swords. We quickly jump away and dodge the blast before staring to each other and nodded

We are 4 against one. Number is on our side. He not invincible if we can make an opening we will able to cut him down now!

"Hahaha so 4 on 1. This is interesting! Come!" Kokabiel taunted and he create 2 lights swords on his hand. Me and Kiba from front, we create our own swords from our Sacred Gear and dashed

Kiba give diagonal slash to him from right and i from left. Kokabiel block the attack with ease. He then push us away, we process with give him multiple slash and he parry them all

Ku! Such skill! As expected from Fallen Angel who survive last war!

"Hahaha? Is that it?! I expect more!" He smirked but i only smirk back

Suddenly we jump away in time just when Xenovia crashing to the ground with Excalibur Destruction. The hit from Xenovia make the entire ground shook because of the impact! As expected from Excalibur Destruction!

However much to our disappointment. Kokabiel appear unharmed, it seems he manage to dodge it in time

"That wasn't bad plan. If i late for 1 seconds that slash will hit me" Kokabiel smirked

"I got you!" Irina yelled from Kokabiel back

"No. I got you" Kokabiel smirk back, what he mean by that?! Oh shit! His wing!

"Irina! Get back!" I yelled but its too late. Kokabiel wing slashed through Irina

"Kkyaaa!" Irina screamed in pain and fall to the ground! Shit!

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled

"Senjutsu mode" I murmured as Nature Energy start to flowing inside my body. I already make Kage Bunshin to gather Nature Energy before

I dashed to Kokabiel with 5 holy-swords appear behind me. I launched it to him but he only shoot another light ball. I went several hand seals

"**Goukakyu no jutsu! (Grand Fireball Technique)**" I spew out 3M green-yellow flame and it colide against his blast. It maybe not enough to overpower it but it enough to make it explode

An explosion erupted when our attack colide. When the smoke clear i was in front of Kokabiel with my Katana already unleashed

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I launch multiple slash to Kokabiel who surprised. He pull his wing and use it as cover however with my speed i manage to give little slash his face and cloth

He extend his wing again and i block it with my sword while jump away from him. I can see there are scratch on hos cheeks and blood dripped from his shoulder where it got slash before

"Not bad... But i don't have time for this!" He yelled and shoot ball of light to me. I grunted and use **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** to get back to Xenovia and Kiba side

"You able to breath fire?" Kiba asked clearly surprised

"I will answer any question later!" I replied with stern tone

Kokabiel smirked to me and grab Irina along with her Excalibur

"I will leave since i have tight schedule. For while why don't you play with my pet?" He smirked and suddenly black hole appear on his side and from it, 3 headed dogs appear! Oh shit Cerberus!

I never thought i will see the real one.. To think something like this is real..

Kokabiel then flap his wing and began to fly!

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled but 2 Cerberus lunged to us

I summon 3 holy swords and launch to one of them. Each sword manage to stab the head and killing it instantly. The other one got slashed by Xenovia and Kiba immediately

The other Cerberus growled and glare to us. 1, 2, 3... 10

"There 10 of them.. We better finish this fast and get Irina" i said as i summon several water holy swords.

The Cerberus let out howl anc each of them began to shoot flame to us! Damn there's too many!

I grab two swords with both of my hand and rise it to the sky. With battle cry i slash it and summon several holy water to repel the flame. I can tell Kiba also using strange shaped sword that able to disperse the flame while Xenovia counter the flame with Excalibur holy aura

"If they keep shoot flame to us it won't be end! We have to end this!" Xenovia said to me and i thinking for moment.. I don't have any choice

"Xenovia, Kiba. Go after Kokabiel. I will handle these" I said and unleash my Katana

"What?! You can't be serious!" Xenovia said and i turn to her with stern expression

"Go now. We don't know what Kokabiel plan and what he gonna do to Irina" I said in stern tone

"No way! Kai-kun. I know that but leaving you with them is ridiculous!" Kiba also protested

"Leave. Now." My voice is cold and stern. Kiba flinched and stare at me for moment

"If you say so then..." Kiba said reluctantly

"What?!" Xenovia yelled in disbelief

"Just believe in him. Kai-kun is strong. We will see you later Kai-kun" Kiba said as he turn and run. Xenovia look into me and worry clearly on her eyes

"Be careful" She said and leave. I turn back to Cerberus and my eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou

"Let see where this going" I said and unleash my Katana

You all know. This Katana is not ordinary Katana... I don't know why Jin-sensei give it to me but it really fit my style

"Manipulate the nature and make it to your edge. Raise Yawaraki-Te!" I roared and the Katana that i hold engulfed in green yellow light

When the light gone. My Katana hilt now is green and yellow aura surrounded the edge of it

This is Yawarakai-Te. The Legendary Holy Sword created by Masamune

* * *

**Flashback**

"No wonder you able wield Legendary Holy Sword" Arthur said as he look into the sword of light in my hand

"Holy-swords?" I asked clearly surprised

"Your Sacred Gear.. Are Blade Blacksmith... The Sacred Gear that able to crate various holy sword" Arthur pointed to the blade in my hand

"Okay. But what it connection with legendary holy sword?" I asked and he chuckle

"To wield legendary holy sword someone must be has large amount light element inside his/her. And seeing your Sacred Gear is holy based. I think it more than enough for you to wield it" Arthur explained and i blinked

"Oooh so Kai-san are like you Onii-sama? Natural born wielder?" Le Fay asked with understanding face

"Yes. He is. That katana is the proof of it" Arthur pointed to the katana that Jin-sensei give to me

"This katana are legendary holy sword?" I asked clearly surprised and Arthur nodded

"I can tell it is. For someone like me who has seen many legendary holy swords one glance is enough to tell it was one of it" Arthur told me. I glance to the katana that Jin-sensei give to me. I slowly release it and look into it acutely

"But how? If this sword is really legendary shouldn't it be contain... Holy aura?" I asked and yes i know this sword is not ordinary sword. I realise it when i train to cut iron with it. If ordinary sword it should be destroyed even if i channel Ki to it. There's no way ordinary sword are able to hold it ground against such attack

"Its because it sealed" Arthur answered my question

"Sealed?" I asked again

"Hmmm have you ever heard something calling you?" Arthur asked

"Well.. I was Senjutsu master when i meditate i heard many malice whisper but-" I paused when i remember the event few days ago. One day before Raiser come to Kuoh.. I heard a voice

Perhaps if i enter Senjutsu mode again

"Please wait a moment Arthur-san, Le Fay-sensei" I said and i began to meditate with my sword stabbed in front of me. Soon a red line appear below my eyes and above my eyes

"Senjutsu.."

I heard Arthur murmured but i keep focus and slowly open my eyes. I look into the sword and grab it

An light suddenly engulf the entire room

I cover my eyes for moment and when i open it my black katana now changed. It hilt was green and it edge was yellow

"Yawarakai-Te... Interesting..." Arthur mumured

"Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Its sword that been created by Masamune... Looks like you got good sword in there" Arthur told me as he look into Yawarakai-Te "My guess why you never able to use this sword is because it require holy energy. And you just awaken yours when you active your Blade Blacksmith"

"I see... How good is this sword?" I asked

"My guess it should be at least stronger than Excalibur Fragments... But i sense another energy inside the sword..." Arthur said as he observe my katana

"It a Nature Energy" Le Fay suddenly said make us turn to her "I remember grandpa told me about it. He said he fight with the wielder of Yawarakai-Te using Caliburn and he lose"

"Now correct me if i wrong sensei but Caliburn if i recall is the second strongest holy-sword right?" I asked

"Yes but how you know that?" Arthur asked me

"My old master told me about it. About Excalibur who got broken in 7 piece, about Caliburn and Ascalon" I said to him and he blinked before thoughtful expression appear on his face

"Your old master... Isn't just random person Kai... I can told you that" Arthur told me

"I'm not surprised somehow" I murmured as i recall Jin-sensei training method.. If not because of him i will be unprepared against those Fallen Angel

"The question is how Yawarakai-Te able to beat Caliburn?" Arthur asked and stroke his chin

"Hmmm... Yawarakai-Te was sdworsd that need senjutsu master... Maybe the previous wielder of Yawarakai-Te is very good on senjutsu that he able to pull out it real potential" Le Fay commented and i must asdmit it sound logical

I look into Yawarakai-Te for moment. Is this why you give this sword to me Jin-sensei? You know that i interested on senjutsu... I wonder who you really is sensei

"Anyway since you got new sword now. Why don't we test it?" Arthur asked me make me blinked and broke me out from my thought

"If you wish then i'm fine with it" I said and Arthur grinned

"Perfect! We can have rematch of Caliburn against Yawarakai-Te then!" Arthur said and i blinked

"Eh?"

**Flashback off**

* * *

I still remember when i fight against him and God, Arthur freaking good! Even i using Senjutsu mode he still able to beat me. Well i'm not using Susanoo or Amaterasu only sword battle but Arthur also seems holding back

I turn to the Cerberus with emotionless face

"Come" I taunted and the Cerberus shoot flame to me

The flame hit me directly and when it cleared i'm unharmed

There are red-black aura that take shape like ribcage and protect me

"My turn" I said as i swing Yawarakai-Te

* * *

With Ise and the other

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

"Xenovia! Where Kiba and Kai?" I asked her. Xenovia then put a gloomy face wait don't tell me

"Kiba is on his way, he fight with few stray exorcist now. And Kai... He stay and fight with other Cerberus so we can go"

"WHAT?!" I yelled to her oy oy! Its not a joke! I know Kai is strong! But Cerberus is very dangerous thing! And you leave him with these dog?!

"I know its wrong! But he was the one who asked it! Do you think i will leave my comrade behind?!" Xenovia yell back to me, i want to reply but suddenly my gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

**[Its telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]**

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

**[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]**

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I turn to Xenovia again

"Kai is very important to me if he dead i won't forgive you" I said with cold then i shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy swords in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

**[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]**

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

**[Transfer!]**

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"...We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Well Kiba is here but where Kai?!

"Kiba! Where is Kai? Does he behind you?" Kiba shook his head

"After i defeat the stray exorcist there aren't sign of him, i think he still fight with them, there are plenty many of them" Kiba said with serious face. Are you serious?! Deal with all of this one already pain in ass! And Kai fight with many of them by himself?! Kai you better not die!

* * *

Back with Kai

CLING!

I sheathed Yawarakai-Te as i cut down the last Cerberus. I let out deep sigh and leaned to the wall before slowly fall to my butt

"I'm tired..." I sighed but then i felt another presence and i turn to see 6 Cerberus come from black hole

"For real?!" I groaned before stand again the 6 dog growled to me and shoot flame. I use shunshin and dodge the attack

I have to end this quickly!

"I never use this on living target and controlling this quite hard. But... I will test it to you all! Burn until your ash no longer exist. **Amaterasu!**" I declared as i glare to the hell dog in front of me

The jet-black flames appear and start to burn one of them who now howling in pain. The other dog growled and shoot flames to me but i merely stare to the flames and my jet-black flames engulf their flames

One of the dog seeing this growl and charged to me but before he able to hit me a giant black hand slowly appear from my side and grab it

"Die.." I said coldly and the Susanoo hand crush it immediately and killing it

It was red-black skeleton figure with 4 horn on his back head, it has spike from it shoulders, and Ulna bone area. On it first right hand was giant swords, second was bow. On it left hands was shield and the second was arrow **(A/N: Ah screw description! You guys if want to look it complete form, look into my profile!)**

My Susanoo not complete i still can't complete it yet

The remaining 4 dogs seeing this charged to me. My Susanoo start to charge arrow and shoot one of them pin it to the ground. The other one get smashed by my shield and the third got slashed by my sword in two. The last one still free and i merely stare at him

"**Amaterasu..**" I called again and soon jet-black flame engulf the last dog and burn it immediately

Guh! I can tell my eyes start to sting a little. I hold the pain and stare at the cerberus group. The flame of Amaterasu burn all of them and they howled in agony and pain until few minute later. Not even their ash exist and my flame still burned

I try my best to turn off the flame as the flames slowly disperse and gone. I gasped in pain and hold my left eye that bleeding now and my Susanoo slowly disperse and my Senjutsu mode also gone after that i coughed blood

Damn! It hurt! This is why i never use Mangekyou technique. It hurt as hell! And using Susanoo! Guh! This is my second time using it! The first one was when i training alone.. Susanoo take too much energy and chakra! Ughh even i have low kage chakra class but using Susanoo and Senjutsu mode at the same time...

I lean to nearby wall and slowly fell to my butt. I need to rest for moment..

Damn! I overdid it! If i know my body would become this weak its better if i fight them with Yawarakai-Te rather than using Susanoo! And now because of this i almost in no condition to fight Kokabiel.. Damn!

Suddenly i felt something flash in ground so I take look into the ground and notice a magic circle symbol appear! What is this?!

If i recall this magic is used to explosion! Shit!

I know Vali will come later but...

What if he didn't came? I already change many thing with my presence!

...

Damnit! I take out my cell phone and call certain person

[Hello Kai-san? What's wrong?] a feminine and childish voice greet me

"Le Fay-dono.. I need your help in magic" I said

[Eh? Sure! What can i do?] She asked me

"What do you know about holy based explosion magic?"

* * *

Kiba POV

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…?…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

After saying that suddenly the symbol on ground began to glow! W-What?! I-Is this it?! T-The time! I-It not even 20 minutes!

But to our surprise the magic circle that glowing bright suddenly levitate from the ground before it turn into black and... Gone?

The magic circle is gone?

"W-What?! What happen?!"

Kokabiel expression is shock and surprise. Clearly he didn't thought something about this

"Well... Sorry for disturb your "evil monologe" but i think your explosion magic just being cancelled"

That voice!

We then turn to see Kai-kun. His cloth is tattered and he has several burn mark on his cloth there also many bruise on his face

* * *

Kai POV

"What took you so long?!" Nii-san yelled to me with smirk on his face

"Sorry. A hell dog appear on my way so i have to kill them with stick then after i kill them another wave of dog appear so i go to borrow stick from neightboor since mine already burned and then killed them" I answered with smirk make he groaned. I then turn to Kokabiel

"Your explosion magic is based on holy energy. I already cancel it" I smirked

"Impossible! It was absolute holy magic that used Excalibur aura! There's no way you able to do that!" He yelled in disbelief

"Well.. No matter how strong light is. There always strongest darkness that able to consume it" I said in monotone

"I-Impossible! The only one who able to do that should be ultimate devil level!"

"Ah. But i think 10,000 malice intent from human will be enough to overpower your light" I smirked

Everyone blinked at my statement but Koneko seems know what i mean

"N-No way! What you thinking to use such method sempai?!" Koneko yelled to me but i ignore her

"10.000 people?! Impossible! How could you gather such energy.. Unless.. No.. You crazy!" He roared and i smirked

"I am Senjutsu user. I gather the whole malice intent in this city and overpower your spell... Is over Kokabiel.. You has lost.. Your spell could be used if only you didn't kill Balba... Unfortunately you killed him..." I said and clealry amusement is on my voice since i enjoing Kokabiel expression

That was big risk actually.. To manipulate the maice intent of Senjutsu i never use it.. If i did wrong i can be consumed by Senjutsu malice intent or the spell that Kokabiel put can explode immediately... And it take a lot of me.. I exhausted and can tell i almost at my limit..

Kokabiel now seething and angry seeing his whole plan just got jeopardize by me. He glare to me as if i was the most thing he hate in the world.. Probably yes though

"Y-You! You BASTARD!" He roared and shoot a giant spears to me

""""KAI!"""" Everyone yelled

I unleash Yawarakai-Te again and enter Senjutsu mode quickly. I hold the spear with grunt before slowly i slash it into two surprising everyone

"Your loss was decided the second you killed Balba" I smirked before wear serious face

"So what if God is dead? Even if he died our life isn't changed... What change from our life? Before we knew God is dead does it bother us? Nope. So now we knew does it going to bother us? The answer is big no" I said calmly

I can see everyone hearing this have light on their expression. Good this will increase our morale in battle. I then shunshin to reappear at Nii-san side

"Kai that sword"

"Yawarakai-Te... Seems like Jin-sensei katana isn't normal katana.. It also legendary holy swords" I said to him. Kokabiel hearing this start to laugh

"Hahaha! Yawarakai-Te. I have heard about it. If you want to know that sword can't cut fish, leaves or water! What make you think that useless garbage will able to do?!" He laughed

"There reason why it can't cut leaves, fish and the other.. It because it require Senjutsu master to wield it... And i was Senjutsu master" I said as i take stance

"Kai.."

"Hey Nii-san you going to fight him or what?" I asked before he blinked and grinned

"Of course i am! We gonna kick his ass!" Nii-san declared

"We will help!" Rias added

"No" I interjected make them blinked "Let Hyoudou Family handle this one. Its time for the Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight shine"

"Kai this is ser-"

"Rias-sempai... Please.. The time limit already removed... Nii-san and i need this so we can grow stronger" I asked softly. Nii-san glance at me with strange expression. Before he grin and turn to Rias

"Don't worry Buchou! I will beat the crap out of him!" Nii-san declared and Rias blinked before sighed and nodded

"Ready Nii-san?" I asked as i step forward

"Yeah.. Let kick some angel ass!" He grinned

* * *

Third Person POV **(Play Highschool DxD opening Sympathy)**

"Hahaha! Interesting so you two want to fight me huh?" Kokabiel laughed "It doesn't matter even if the magic is gone. All i need is to kill you all!"

Kokabiel shoot several spears to Kai and Ise. The twin brother seeing this jumped and dodged before they regroup and turn to each other

"Plan?" Ise asked

"For once i will go with your brain. Charge and kick his ass" Kai smirked make Ise also smirk

**[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **

**[Explosion!]**

An green energy flow into Ise body and he grin to Kai

"I like that one" Ise said before the twin dashed to Kokabiel.

Kokabiel seeing this grinned and shoot several ball of lights to them. Ise charged, let out battle cry and punch the ball immediately destroy it. Another ball strike to Ise but Kai in front of him and slash the ball int two before they continue dashed to Kokabiel

Kokabiel grit his teeth seeing this. He won't lose! He won't defeated by 2 brats!

A 4 magic circle appear above Kai and from it holy swords appear and charge to Kokabiel. Kokabiel block it using his wing before suddenly Kai appear in front of him via shunshin and give him diagonal slash. But Kokabiel manage to take step back and dodge it

Kai continue with horizontal slash but Kokabiel manage to catch his sword

"Gotch-UGH!" Kokabiel didn't able to finish his word as Kai feet planted to his face make him release Yawarakai-Te.

"If i were you i won't do stupid monologue now" Kai smirked and then continue by give horizontal slash to Kokabiel stomach. But Kokabiel manage to dodge it though it still give scratch to his stomach and make him bleed

"Why you!" Kokabiel roared and shoot ball of light to Kai face. Kai seeing this rise his sword and block the ball. It explode and send Kai few feet away. Kokabiel smirked seeing this but not long as Ise Boosted Gear planted on his face send him backward few feet before he glare to Ise with blood gush out from his nose. Ise who now hold little orb sphere in his gauntlet stretch his hand

"Dragon Shot!" Ise roared and shoot the crimson beam to Kokabiel but the general manage to hold the blast with both his hands and tear it apart

"Hahaha! Not bad! Not bad!" Kokabiel laughed in joy as he enjoy the battle

Kai appear to Ise side via shunshin and panting

"Nii-san... Can you focus all your energy into one hit?" Kai asked

"I can.. Gimme 2 minute.." Ise said as Boosted Gear slowly shining in green aura

**[BOOST!]**

"2 minute... Got it. Kage Bunshin!" Kai declared and make one Kage Bunshin "My Kage Bunshin will protect you and give you little boost power" Kai said

"Boost power?" Ise blinked

"My clone will give your attack Nature Energy and holy element to make it more strong" Kai said as his clone start to extend both his hands to Ise gauntlet jewel. Kai after seeing Ise nodded dashed to Kokabiel who create swords of light

"I will kill you then blow this city!" Kokabiel roared as his sword clashed against Kai Yawarakai-Te

"Big talk from trash" Kai said as he push Kokabiel with Senjutsu Mode strength. He procces with horizontal slash to Kokabiel but the general of fallen angel block it and push Kai away then intent to slash Kai head but Kai ducked and give sweep kick to Kokabiel

However Kokabiel manage to flapped his wing and not fall. Kokabiel seeing Kai vulnerable grinned and rise his sword to stab him but suddenly 8 holy swords appear below Kai and shoot forward to Kokabiel

Too surprise Kokabiel flying high and bring his wing to cover him but one of sword manage to pierce his leg make him grunted. Kai seeing this went to several hand seals and his mouth bulged

"**Goukakyu no Jutsu**" Kai spew out fire ball to Kokabiel but Kokabiel wing manage to cover him from fire

"Hahaha! Useless!" Kokabiel laughed but suddenly Kai feet planted on his face

"Shut up!" Kai growled as he levitate the swords with telekinesis then use it as footing so he able to reach Kokabiel

Blood gush out again from Kokabiel nose and he glare to Kai who landed in ground

"Die!" Kokabiel yelled and shoot rain of spears to Kai. Kai Sharingan able to see the spears come and he use shunshin to dodge the oncoming rain but some of them manage to graze his hand and legs

"Tsk!" Kai grunted and his eyes twitched in pain

"Hahaha! How long you think you will able to hold my attack?!" Kokabiel laughed as he create more rains of spear to Kai. Kai seeing this rise Yawarakai-Te and start to slash some spears and dodged few of them

'Can't keep this longer! I still not 100%... And after manipulate malice intet of Senjutsu.. At this rate...' Kai gritted his teeth when some spears manage to graze his face but slowly he smirked

"Heh? What funny?" Kokabiel asked

"Nothing. Just you about to lose!" Kai yelled and suddenly around Kokabiel a holy swords appear and start to attack him. But again Kokabiel block it with his wing

"Heh. You think it going to-" Kokabiel suddenly raise his hand and caught Yawarakai-Te that throwed to him. Almost stab him in face

"Hahaha! Is that it?! It usele-"

POOF

Suddenly Yawarakai-Te explode into smoke revealed Kai who hold the real Yawarakai-Te. While Kai in ground burst into black butterflies. With smirk Kai rise his katana and give slash to Kokabiel

Blood gush out from Kokabiel chest make him screamed in pain

"GAAGH! Y-You bastard!" Kokabiel kick Kai in face sending him away but Kai keep smirked

'I've done everything... I'm too tired... That was the last one... The rest is up to you...'

Kokabiel grinned as he about to create spear and finish Kai who now fall, but then a shadow appear above him and he turn to see Ise with his devil wing spreaded and his Boosted Gear covered with red, green and yellow aura that swirling on his hand

Kokabiel eyes widened when he felt the intense aura on Ise hand! The power on his fist if that hit him it will be fatal!

'Fool strike from front like this!' Kokabiel smirked. He can dodge it with ease! Suddenly when he about to dodge he screamed in pain and he look below and see a holy-swords stabbed to his stomach make his eyes widened. He glance to Kai who has blue string on his hand that connected to holy-swords slowly fall from the sky smirked to him

'T-That human! Damn him!' Kokabiel cursed in his mind and turn to see Ise but his eyes widened in horror. A visage of giant red dragon and red eyed knight above it appear behind Ise

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! IT CANT BE!" Kokabiel roared

"FINISH IT NII-SAN!" Kai roared

"Uoooo! Take this! The combined of my dragon power and holy with nature energy power from Kai! **Akai Rasen Ryu no Ken! (Red Dragon Spiralling Fist)**" Ise yelled and punch his hand to Kokabiel stomach make Kokabiel coughed blood before he shoot to the ground followed by red,green and yellow aura

BOOOOM!

Everyone cover their face when Kokabiel hit the ground as pillar of red, green and yellow aura shoot to the sky and breaking through the Sitri group made. It shoot to the sky and pierce through the cloud

"T-They won!" Kiba said in joy

"Sempai..." Koneko said in awe and smile on her face

"K-Kai-san.. Ise-san.." Asia said happily

"Ara ara" Akeno show her usual smiley face

"As expected from Hyoudou family" Rias smirked

As Kai fall to the ground he manage to see Kokabiel unconscious form and with smile he look to Ise who slowly landed in ground panting

He flash his brother grin and his brother reply it with his own grin. After that Kai close his eyes and succumb to darkness

(Music off)

* * *

Ise POV

"Kai!"

Everyone including me yelled when see Kai close his eyes. We approach him and Asia quickly check his health

Please be fine Kai! We just defeat general of fallen angel! I will make Buchou bring you back to life and beat you to the pulp if you die!

"I-Its fine... He just exhausted..."

I let out sigh of relief when Asia said that. We then turn and see Sona-Kaichou also approaching us

"What happen to Kai?"

Sona-Kaichou immediately asked with worry tone. Uooh! I never see Kaichou like this before!

"I-Its fine... K-Kai-san just exhausted... I already heal his wound"

Hearing Asia word Kaichou let out deep sigh. Seems like she also worry about Kai

"This idiot... He pushed himself too far"

Kaichou said with disapproving tone but she smirked and I can tell she clearly happy. I can't help but smile seeing Kai

Damn you troublesome little brother

"Hoo.. Interesting..."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was vice-president, Akeno-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was Buchou. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. I was in doubt but I soon realised it after that.

SHIVERS…

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to my "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was.

**[Its him.. Vanishing Dragon]**

So this guy is my rival huh? And he already can use Balance Breaker!

"I was being told to bring back Kokabiel. However i wish to see how you and your brother handle the situation so i decide to watch.. I must say you and your brother put an impressive show"

Ku! This guy just come and comment about us! What the hell is he thinking?! We fight for our life in here!

Vanishing Dragon put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

He walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

**[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]**

My gauntlet jewel glowing and Ddraig voice come out

**(So you were awake, red-one.)**

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

**[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

**(That****'****s all right. It****'****s our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.)**

**[But white-one. I can****'****t feel the hostility from you like before.]**

**(Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.)**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

**(That****'****s how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It****'****s not bad like this sometimes, right? Let****'****s meet again, Ddraig.)**

**[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

The conversation of both dragon end with that but i'm still not satisfied!

"Hey! Who the hell you think you are?! Just come and leave like that!"

I point my finger to him angrily. Vanishing Dragon turn to me

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted

I then turn to see Kiba.. He seems in deep thought as he grip his sword tightly. I approach him and hit his head

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

I start to looking at his Holy-demonic sword. Huee so this is the combined of Holy and Demonic energy eh

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia asked Kiba with a worried face. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. As expected from Asia! She was truly a kind girl!

"Yuuto."

Buchou called Kiba and flashes him smile

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted Kiba cheek. Buchou always comforts everyone like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

Eeeh?! This bastard! Get away from Buchou you pretty boy!

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?".

Kiba turned to me and I give him glare!

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

Uuh I kind of shy saying that...

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound and she smiled to Kiba!

Ooh! Don't tell me she going to punish him like that!

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

That did it. I laughed seeing him get spanked! If only i have camera now this will be good material for blackmail!

I turn to Kai who sleeping on Koneko-chan lap

"Heh... You stupid otouto... You should know its my duty as your dragon to protect you"

I smile to him and Koneko-chan also smile at my word before i turn and see Kiba being spanked. I laughed to the ground

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended...

* * *

"Cao Cao. Kokabiel has been defeated"

[Ah? Is that so? Perfect! We will act now. I will send Heracles, Georg and Sieg to there immediately meanwhile you got close to him okay?] Cao Cao said with pleasant tone

"Eh sure! I can use some time with him! But why Georg also come?" Jeanne asked

[Well he seems very good on sensor. The only way to caught him is using Dimensional Lost. So i will tell Georg to assist you all] Cao Cao explained

"Eh? Fine! But can i have my time with him? He was cute after all!" Jeanne asked

[Jeanne. Please don't do that you will make him trauma...]

"Mouu! And what's is the meaning of that?!" Jeanne pouted

[Hahaha nothing. Anyway keep an update about him for me]

"Suree!" Jeanne said in childish tone

* * *

"So that was Hyoudou Kai huh... What you thinking about him Albion?"

Vali who just drop Kokabiel to Azazel office currently on his room and talk with his dragon

**(He was interesting indeed... However i can tell he already exhausted before fight with Kokabiel.. And he still able to put up good fight and make plan for beat Kokabiel... I must admit he was pretty good)** Albion admitted

"Hmm... I will consider him to join us then.. Beside Arthur and Le Fay seems like to having him around and Bikuo eager to see him.." Vali commented

**(But... I don't know if Ddraig sense it or not but i sense a hidden darkness inside him...)**

This caught Vali attention

"How deep the darkness you talking about?" Vali asked

**(Deep enough to overpower ultimate class devil with easy... I only sense it for few second though and suddenly it gone..)** Albion answered


	13. Calm before storm

**Now. Now, i'm sure many of you going to protest. What the hell?! Kai is OP! He not that strong!**

**But my reply is he is that strong. Let just look at Sasuke. He was 16 and able to breakthrough 5 Kage! Fight toe on toe against Raikage and Gaara, then continued by Mizukage and also Tsuchikage! After that he fight Danzo after JUST got healed! Then fight against Kakashi! He just on level with that Sasuke now**

**And no. He won't achieve Rinnegan.. Maybe later since the next enemy going to be OP like Loki but i still don't think it will be good idea giving him Rinnegan**

**And Kokabiel being too weak... Well he just got his plan jeopardized by some boy. His mind is not right thats why Kai and Ise manage to beat him**

**And the strong mental power. Oh yes! You think Kai able to manipulate 10.000 malice intent and get unharmed? Oh no, no, no. He will get affected by it but it will be later!**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Calm before storm  
**

* * *

Kai POV

Is been 2 days after Kokabiel battle.. The school has been fixed by Student Council... Right now i was on my room while sitting on chair and-

"Hey, hey! I'm being bad here!"

I stare blankly at the scene in front of me

In front of me Asia wearing some bad-guy like leader of biker gang costume; long white coat, white pants, and red t-shirt. She crouch while narrowed her eyes like bad guy

"What are you doing?" I deadpanned make her blinked before slowly stand

"Ah., I'm trying to become a bad girl..." She said shyly

"And why you want become bad girl?" I asked

"Last night i was mulling things over and came to conclusion that i must live as a proper demon, being evil and callous. Since God is no longer exist" Asia muttered sadly. I see... She still depressed about God but i must say your method is very strange

"So, i tried dressing as this source suggest" She showed me some magazine that has delinquent man as the cover of magazine. Oh geez! Where the hell you get that magazine from?!

"Asia. Just because you know God doesn't exist anymore. Doesn't mean you have to act like bad guy" I sighed a little

"But Ise-san when become devil looking up to girl skirts when taking stairs" She asked innocently make me sweatdropped and it only get bigger when she continue "And also bringing dirty magazines to school. Aren't he doing his best to be evil everyday?"

"Nii-san already did that before he become Devil... And it only getting worse when he become devil.." I admitted without any shame.. You really not good big brother figure for her Nii-san... I lucky i had knowledge of my previous life if not... Maybe i will become like you

"Isn't that mean Ise-san are good material for Devil?" Asia asked me and i mentally facefaulted to the ground hearing this! To hearing your brother was good material to become devil! "I also going to try my best to do bad things, too!"

Oh great she seems loss her mind already

"Bad things? Such as?" I asked and she blinked before she has thoughtful expression

"Let's see..." She said before smiling "Ah! I could get up early and drink the milk delivered to the neighbor!"

She already loss her mind...

"Or i might switch some shoes, in the school shoe boxes!" She continued "And if someone drops, their eraser, i could.. I-ignore it?"

She little hesitate at the last part and i sighed. Its not her nature to be evil. She didn't able to hold it and immediately put guilty expression

"Oh my what dreadful things am i thinking?!" She said with watery eyes "Lord, please forgive me! AAUU!"

I sweatdropped seeing her now hold her head in hurt from prayer.. I don't know what i should say about this... Asia suddenly get up with fire in her expression

"But i'll give it my all and train hard! I'll become great Devil!" She declared with determination

Suddenly out of nowhere and i don't know how she do that. She already wear sexy pink dress, make up and her blonde hair get twirled. She lay in bed in front of me with sexy pose and face

"What are you doing?" I who now in my bed while sip my drink sweatdropped. This is not suit her.. REALLY NOT! Asia look into me with sultry expression that i find it rare on her.. No it the first time i see her like this!

"Glance?" She said as she place her hand in middle of chest and lower her dress revealed her chest. I spit my drink when she did this! What the hell?!

She then get into more sexy pose while speaking in sultry tone

"My attrac- I mean, my charms will make you putty in my hands!"

My jaw immediately drop to the ground hearing this! Where the hell she learn this thing?!

"Excuse me!" She suddenly push me to the bed and lay on my top

"A-Asia?" I called

"Female devils have to use their womanly wiles to seduce men!" She said with blush s she remove her dress and revealed her entire upper body!

"H-Hey! Its not!"

Asia suddenly lay in my top and give kiss on my neck! I blushed a little then push her a little

"Where the hell you learn something like this?!" I said indignantly and lose my stoic face!

"I'm following the instruction from this source" She said as she pull out another magazine out of nowhere and i notice it was adult magazine make me sweatdropped "By the way. What it seduce mean?"

If i'm not in bed now i will facefaulted to the ground immediately. She did everything without know what it mean!

I sighed and slowly sit then dress her shirt again

"K-Kai-san?" She asked. I ignore it and keep dressing her again

"Asia.." My tone is warm and stern

"Yes?" She asked

"Asia is the best when Asia act like Asia.. You didn't have to change..." I said with serious tone before sighed "Why don't you clean yourself for now? Come to my room again after that"

She put sad face and nodded then leave from room. Few minute later she arrive wearing PJ

"Asia... Let me ask you.. Are you happy now?" I asked and she blinked

"Y-Yes. I-I'm happy with my current life..." She answered

"Then you should know... God already dead before you born.. But your happiness.. Your life.. Who the one decide it? Its not God.. But its you" I said as i pointed to middle of her chest "Did you want to become happy or sad. It was your own decision... Even God is dead.. As long you happy and didn't do something bad.. I think God will happy with your life now" I smiled warmly to her

Asia hearing this, her eyes began to watery. Tears rolled on her cheeks and she lunged herself at me

"Kai-san!"

I let out soft "oomphhff" and hug her back with smile. She crying on my chest and i rub her back while whispering comfort to her

"Thank you Kai-san... Thank you... I don't know what will happen if i didn't meet you... Thank you so much" She cried

"Its okay Asia.. Let it out" I whispered to her. She sobbed before rise her head and look into me with watery eyes. I smiled and pat her head

"Life as your wish Asia.." I said and she nodded with smile while wiping her tears. Ah right

"Asia... Where you get those two magazine?" I asked as i pointed to the magazine that she brought out before

"Ah. I find the bad guy magazines at sofa." Asia said. Oh is must be belong to Dad what the hell he doing with that magazines "And the other one i found in mailbox. Its Ise-san mine"

I should knew that one...

"Is that so... I see..." I said in monotone and my stoic face back

Nii-san should knew better to put his magazines better! I going to enjoy torturing him later!

"K-Kai-san?"

Asia voice broke me from my mind and i blinked

"Yes?"

Asia suddenly have blush on her face which confuse me

"I-I have something for you.. Can you close your eyes?" She said with shy. I blinked once before shrugged, why not?

"Sure" I said as i close my eyes

CHUU!

I open my eyes when i felt soft thing on my lips. I look Asia who close her eyes and kissing me. I only stare with wide eyes and shock seeing this

Asia separated herself from me and give me smile before she run away with blush on her face

I only stare with wide yes for moment and slowly trail my finger to my lips a blush appear on my face

That's... My first kiss in this world... If i count total in previous life.. It was 10.. Well.. But in this world it just one

Its not bad

Smiling softly i ruffle my hair... Well

Interesting

* * *

Next days

"Hey Akai-me no Kishi, Sekiryuutei" Xenovia who wore Kuoh Academy uniform and sit in sofa greet us

"Ah. Hello Xenovia-san" I blinked while Nii-san has shocked face

"Wh…..why, are you here!?" Nii-san asked while pointing his finger to her

Pa!

A black devil wing appear behind Xenovia. I merely nodded in understand while Nii-san seems more shocked

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a second-year student in your class and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Kai-kun, Ise-kun" Xenovia said our name with cute face though she still use straight face

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice." Nii-san protested make me chuckle i think i will play along

"Yes. Let's get along Xenovia-chan" I said in soft tone but with stoic face make Nii-san turn to me with shock face while Xenovia chuckled

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." She said while placing her hand on her chin

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?" Nii-san asked and i can't help but agree actually. Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick!

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto." Rias said happily well can't be helped. I mean having Durandal at your side will be useful if you on Rating Game. I can imagine already the wrath that Durandal will unleash against another Devil

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou… Am i really make the right decision?" Xenovia said as she facepalmed and seems confused. Suddenly she close her eyes and clap her hand

"Oh Lord please tell me-AIIE!" She hold her head after praying make we sweatdropped

""This looks familiar"" I and Koneko said at the same time. Koneko turn into me for moment before turn away again. I guess she still pissed about me manipulate Senjutsu malice intent. Can't be helped. After i tell everyone what it mean i got punched by Nii-san. Blasted by Rias and Sona then pinched by Asia

"By the way, where's Irina?" Nii-san asked and i blinked. Ah yes that's troublesome girl i didn't see her anymore

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" Nii-san asked

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself… I scoffed hearing this as expected from them... At least they can talk with polite way instead using harsh way! The human that rule the church really rotten!

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

I sighed and place my hand on her shoulder make her turn to me

"No she not. She didn't know the truth and life under church lies. Unlike you who free.. Irina isn't lucky since the one who control exorcist is not God anymore but people on church... You should consider yourself lucky not her" I said in warm tone with calm expression. Xenovia hearing me seems surprised and look into the ground

"I-I-..."

"Don't become depressed over something like this.. This is the reality... Move on... Don't you forget what i said when we fight against Kokabiel?" I reminded and she slowly have smile on her face

"Yes.. Thank you Kai..." Xenovia smiled and i nodded with smile back

Once everyone in the club was here, Rias spoke up.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said [We would like to make contact with you because of the unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this.]. They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

That's it?! Only that?! I growled under my breath. Such arrogance! And to think they are human too! I feel disgusting as one of humans!

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia said as she made a sigh. Ah right Serafall.. Nii-san hearing this blinked once before his eyes widened and he turn to Rias who nodded as if answering his question in mind

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only, like what the rumors have said. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Rias explained. That's good. But i wish Kokabiel is executed, people like him is dangerous. He should be killed immediately

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon"."

Hearing this Nii-san put grim expression. I was being telled that Vali interfere at last moment. I was lucky i take care of those explosion magic since Vali seems only watching. I put my hand on Nii-san shoulder

"We will start training more hard..." I said and he nodded

"Yeah. I going to kick his ass!" Nii-san grinned and i smirked

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise." Rias said with disgust and shrugged her shoulder. If i recall Azazel was playful person that like to prank someone. Surely he not that bad isn't he?

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." Rias added

"Are you serious!?" Nii-san immediately asked with surprise and everyone also has shocked expression while i only blinked

"Everyone... Except Kai..." Rias said and i blinked again

"Eh?! Kai didn't invited?! Why?!" Nii-san protested and Rias sighed

"Kai are human Ise. He not suppose to involved in something like this even if he was your brother. My Onii-sama already make exception first when he came to Underworld at my party and causing chaos in there" Rias said while i rub my back head sheepishly

"Eh. Its fine Nii-san i can deal with it don't worry" I told Nii-san. Nii-san scowled but reluctantly nodded before turn to Xenovia

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Fourth strongest? As expected from one of Heavenly Dragon and the descendant of Lucifer... Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not. But knowing Xenovia she must be really mean it

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl….. I expect no less from the former Holy Maiden. Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but thanks to me, Buchou and Nii-san comfort she back as usual

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." Xenovia said in bitter voice and i can saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"Ah come on Xenovia why not come? It will be fun" I invited her and she turn to me

"I will treat you some food later" I said quickly and she blinked before chuckled

"If you really want me to go then fine" She smiled "But i want rematch with you. My Durandal against your Yawarakai-Te"

"Eh. Sure why not" I nodded and Xenovia turn to Kiba

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

CLAP!

Rias claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again.

"Err.. Is that mean its time for me to go?" I asked and Rias smirked

"Yes! Now shoo! Shoo! You bad boy have to leave from here! Its adult time!" She said playfully and i scowled

"That so mean. Is that the way you treat your brother-in-law?" I smirked when see her blush

"K-Kai! W-What are you talking about!" Nii-san protested while i only rolled my eyes

"Good luck with him Rias-nee. Nii-san are idiot" I smiled to Rias who has wide eyes when i call her Rias-nee. I turn around and ignoring yell from Nii-san then also leave. I think i will company Xenovia

"Xenovia-san!" I called her when i see her. She turn to me with blinked eyes

"Kai? Why you here?" She asked

"Rias-sempai decide to do devil job. Since you need to know more about this school before entering you free of job today. I also bored since i don't know what to do so why don't i help you" I offered and she look into me for moment before nodded

"Sure why not" She said

"So.. What you want to know first?" I asked

"Well.. I need to know where nearby restaurant or the route to the school from my place"

"I see. Where you life anyway?"

"I life in apartment near here. It cheap so i have no problem" She answered

"Hmm... If you need anything you can call me. You still has my contact right?" I asked and she nodded

We then start to get out from Kuoh Academy and walking in city. I show her the park, cheap restaurant if somehow her money isn't enough, mart and then buying Taiyaki for her and me

"You seems know this place very good Kai. You even know where place to buy good food" Xenovia said as she bite her Taiyaki. Well of course i know this place. This is my hometown and also i often to look for a.. Quiet place for training. That's why i know this place better than Nii-san and the other

"Well. You don't know about me like the rest of the club so i will tell you story about myself then" I said as my eyes turn into Sharingan "When i was little i already can tell who human and who not. It because these eyes" I point to my eyes and she look into it

"You know now i find that eyes is kind of... Intimidating" Xenovia commented and i chuckled. I can't help but agree, Sharingan can be scary sometime

"I awaken these eyes when Nii-san and i playing at zoo. That time there wild tiger that escape from it cage. The first human that it see was me and Nii-san. Nii-san immediately went to protect me by become decoy that time... I was afraid that time that i will loss him... I cursed myself for becoming weak... At that time somehow i feel my vision different... And i realize that my eyes change into like this.. With this eyes i clearly can see the tiger movement and see the tiger body structure though it not very detail but i able to hit back of it neck with stick when Nii-san decoy it and make it unconscious" I explained to her

I can tell Xenovia seems interesting on my story from her expression as she lean closely to hear more about it

"With these eyes ability. I can cast high level illusion like you see when i battle with Kokabiel before. I also won't be affected by illusion with these eyes. I can read my enemy movement and predict their attack also i can hypnotize people with it" I continued

"Hmmm very useful ability..." Xenovia commented while hummed

"Ehh look there some cutie"

We then turn and find some bald man around 25 wearing punk style cloth and accesories. Oh great a trash of human

"Heey. Cutie why don't you drop this loser and go out with me" He sneered while looking at Xenovia with perverted eyes. I turn to Xenovia with still my Sharingan active. I winked to her and turn to the thug

"Excuse me mr thug can you look into my eyes?" I asked. The thug scoffed and turn to me

"What's wrong... With... Your... Eyes" His tone slowly become hollow and his eyes turn into black like lose it soul

"Now mr thug. I want you to hear my order" I said and he slowly nodded "I want you to run along this street only wearing your underwear and scream about how great you are. When it end, you will not remember anything. Is that clear?"

"Yes master" He said in hollow voice

"Good. Now go!" I commanded and i grab Xenovia hand and pull her away when the thug start to stripping

"How about that?" I smirked to her and she smirk back

"I must say i really found it amusing. You really interesting person Hyoudou Kai" Xenovia smirked

"Thank you for that" I said as we walk again "By the way i know it little personal but. What would you do now?"

Xenovia stop in track after hearing that and i notice we still holding hand i blushed a little but quickly shook it off. I look Xenovia seems troubled by something.

"I... Don't.. Know..." She said in low tone. Seeing this i sighed and pull her hand then start to drag her. She give me "?" Look

"Let's talk somewhere else.." I said as i drag her to nearby park. I bought 2 ice cream vanilla for me and strawberry for her

We then sit in near bench and i look she still dazed

"You said you don't know what to do anymore right? Care to explain?" I asked

"Y-Yeah... When serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do now? I become something that very opposite of me" She said in sad tone and i can tell she seems loss. It just like Asia.. Both of them are believer that devote their life for God.. And now they know God isn't exist.

Well at least she not act like Asia and pretend to be bad girl...

"I see... You know? Asia also have the same problem" I said and she turn to me with bitter smile

"Figure.. After all.. We has same problem" She smile bitterly

"You know? She very depressed. She even start to acting like bad girl on street since she said [God are no longer exist so i want to devote myself into true Devil]" I chuckled when i recall the memory even Xenovia smiled heariing this

"All i will tell you is same like her... God already dead before you born.. But your happiness.. Your life.. Who the one decide it? Its not God.. But its you" I said as i pointed to middle of her chest just like Asia "Did you want to become happy or sad. It was your own decision... Even God is dead.. As long you happy and didn't do something bad.. I think God will happy with your life now" I smiled to her and she has wide eyes

"Life as your wish Xenovia... You are reborn as Devil.. You no longer bounded by God or church... You serve new master that treat you with love and respect.. Protect her with your life... That's what you should do now.. Life as your wish" I smiled and pat her head before stand and stretch my hand

"I will go now. See you tomorrow in school" I said as i walk away but suddenly pair of hand embrace me from behind

"Thank you"

I smiled softly hearing this and held her hand as i felt Xenovia head rested on my back. Her voice is no longer the always sharp woman when she devoted herself to the church.. But the voice of girl who just get back their happiness

"I will leave now... I think you also should rest..." I said as i broke from her embrace and turn to her with my stoic face. She nodded and wipe her eyes, i take guess she just crying before

"Yes.. See you tomorrow then?" She asked and i nodded

"See you tomorrow" I said as i turn and leave

* * *

That night

I was laying on bed. It around 7.00PM now.. I training on Telekinesis again by floating the chair. Suddenly there are knock on my door and i slowly put my chair back

"Kai!" It was mom. I approach the door and open it

"Yes?" I asked

"There your friend below. A girl with white hair. The one who also come to house before"

Eh? Who is it? White hair? The only friend i know with white hair is Koneko. Why she here?

"Thanks mom i will go down now" I said as i going down. I go to living room and see Koneko sitting on sofa

"Koneko-san? What's wrong? Didn't you have job?" I asked. She look into me with unreadable expression

"Sempai.. Let's talk outside" She said with monotone. I blinked once but nodded

"Sure"

I wonder what she want to talk about

Outside

"Sempai.. How your feeling?" She asked me

Currently we was on park though it dark but there still lamp that enough for us

"I'm fine... What do you want to talk about Koneko-san?" I asked back. She stop walking when i asked and i also stopped. Suddenly without warning she give me punch on stomach make me grunted

"Gug" I grunted. I about to ask what's wrong but when i look into her.. She was crying

"Why?" She asked me lowly

"Why what?" I asked while grunted

"You absorb malice intent of Senjutsu! Don't you know what going to happen if you fail?!" She yelled with tears on her face. Ah so it because of that

"Koneko-san i-"

"Don't say you fine!" She cut me before hugging me with tight which is surprising me "W-What if you fail?! I-I don't want to see you become insane! I-I can't lost you too!"

Lost me too? What she mean by that?

"Promise me!" She cried on my chest "Promise me you won't do that again!"

I blinked once, twice before smile appear on my face. I hug her back with warm

"I'm sorry... But i can't promise that..." I said in warm tone. I can tell she about to protest but i quickly beat her "Because... If using that power it mean i able to protect you all... I will gladly use it again... You, Asia, Nii-san, Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Sona-sempai, Kiba, and everyone are important to me... I can't afford to loss you all... I better die than losing you all"

"Sempai... But i don't want! I don't want you to become insane like her! Like Nee-chan! I don't want to see you like that! This power is cursed!" She cried and i only put calm face. So because of that.. Her sister are train in Senjutsu but went insane...

"Don't be like that..." I said softly as i pull her. I look into her golden eyes that filled with tears. I smile and wipe her tears

"This power is cursed.. Yes.. But if you use it properly you will able to use it to protect the people you hold dear... You know? Last time when i manipulate those malice intent of Senjutsu... It almost eat me.. But i'm not.. I manage to hold it..." I said warmly "When i was about to eaten.. I was thinking about this town.. This city.. My parents.. And everyone i hold dear.. With that.. My resolve manage to overpower the ill intent of 10.000 whisper... Though i pretty beat up after that.."

"Sempai..." Koneko murmured

"I know this power maybe going to hurt you.. Going to hurt me and all people you love... But there's no power without risk... You has to use it... It was in your blood.. No matter how much you hate that power... Rather than hate it.. Why don't use it to protect the people you love.. You have people like that aren't you?" I said and Koneko eyes widened as tears leaking out more from her eyes

"Sempai!" She hug me again and i merely smile and accept it with hugging her back

Mann this week i have so much girl to comfort. Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.. Who next?

"Promise me... You won't leave me! You won't leave us!" She demanded while crying...

"I can't promise such thing Koneko..." I said with warm and didn't add suffix to her name "Everything has their end.. But i promise you i will try my best to stay with you all"

Koneko crying on my chest and i whisper comfort to her. Suddenly i pick familiar energy signature. I can tell it was Rias, seems like she looking for Koneko. I about to call Koneko but when i look down she already sleep.. Seems like she exhausted

"Ara? Kai? What's wrong with Koneko?" Rias who come from side of wall approaching us

"She's okay... She just exhausted..." I said in soft tone

"She just crying right?" Rias said as she look into trail of tears on Koneko eyes

"Yes.. Seems like she upset about when i manipulate malice intent of Senjutsu" I said and Rias glare to me. I only chuckle seeing this. Rias, Sona and Nii-san also angry to me. Nii-san even punch me again in face

"Well.. At least Koneko fine. She has bad history with Senjutsu" Rias said

"Her sister right? Don't worry she already told me before.. I won't tell anyone about it..." I said when i notice Rias surprise expression

"I see.. Yes.. Her sister was devil before.. She went stray and kill her master because she got insane when using Senjutsu" Rias told me and i sighed.. So that's why huh?

Now if i recall everyone from Rias family has problem.. Kiba who vow revenge.. Akeno daughter of Barakiel... Asia and Xenovia who got exiled.. And Koneko too.

Only Nii-san who seems normal

"I see... You are very kind Nee-san" I said with soft tone "If i recall... All of your peerage has their own problem... And you give them all family..." I said

"Honestly i don't think about that but now you say it.. Seems like you true" Rias giggling. I smiled a bit and carry Koneko with bridal style

"Just leave her to me" Rias said and i nodded then hand Koneko to her

"I will go home now. Say hi to Nii-san and the other" I said as i turn and leave

"Kai! Wait!" Rias said and i turn to her

"From the beginning.. Since accident with Raiser.. And Kokabiel.. I never said thank you to you... So now.. I want to say thank you" She said with smile and i stare at her for moment before smile back

"I do what i must do.." I said as i turn around again and leave

* * *

Next day

"My name Xenovia. Please take care of me" Xenovia bowed her head

I don't know why she also enter my class. I thought she should be along with Ise-nii but oh well she can get close with Asia at least

"Hey she cute!"

"Oooh another bishoujo!"

"This school is the best!"

I mentally facepalmed. Typical boy in this school

"You may sit where you want" the teacher said to Xenovia and she nodded. She then walk toward me and Asia who sit on my side. She stop to see Asia and mee

"Does seat behind you two taken?" She asked

"N-No!" Asia said with smile and i merely shook my head

"I looking forward to work with you two. Asia, Kai" Xenovia smiled and Asia smile back while i only silence

"Hai!" Asia smiled and Xenovia turn to me as if waiting me for do something. I sighed a bit and smiled little

"Yes Xenovia-san.. I looking forward to study with you too" I smile a bit and i can tell the whole class already in shock again...

"N-No way!"

"He got another one?! First Asia and now..."

"K-Kai-sama... H-Has so many fans!"

"E-Even the foreigner one also know him"

I put back my stoic face and sighed. This will be problem.. Screw problem! This is pain in ass already!

* * *

Later

"So... How your condition?"

TAP

"I'm fine... I just exhausted before.."

TAP

"I heard you didn't get invited to the meeting later.. How your feeling about it?"

TAP

"Nothing.. After all its not my problem. I'm only human.. I shouldn't interfere since the beginning.. It just coincidence that i was going home with Nii-san when that Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek attack him"

TAP

"If you say so..."

TAP

"Uhh..." I scratch my head. If i move randomly i will loss. Damn! She pretty good

"What's wrong Kai?" Sona smirked and i merely chuckle before move my piece again and her eyes widened

"Nothing. Your turn" I replied and this time she got thoughtful expression.. She fell silence for moment before sighed

"Its 10 - 11" She admitted and i grin a little

"One point before we tie again" I chuckled and she sigh

"You start to get better on this" Sona murmured

"Thanks.. But i'm kind of tired.. Why it so complicated? First there crazy fallen angel who want to kill me. Second i have to go to Underworld and fight against devil and lastly a general of fallen angel want to blow up this city. *sigh* what next? A terrorist attack?" I said as i stand and sit in sofa then relaxed. Sona chuckle at my word before she also stand and sit on my side

"Sempai?" I asked when she start to hold my shoulder

"Just.. Call me Sona... Not need to be formal" She said with little pink on her face make me blinked

"If you wish then. Ok Sona.." I said and she nodded

"Can you turn around?" She asked and i blinked but follow what she say then turn my body. I then felt her hands touch my back

"Sona?" I asked

"Just relax..." She said in soft tone. Before i about to reply my muscle tensed a bit

PLOP

"Ah" I gasped a little damn! That was good! I don't know Sona can give good massage like Koneko!

"Y-You like it?" She asked with shy tone and i nodded

"I yeahhh" I gasped again! She better than Koneko! Her hand not even strong! How could she do that?! As if know what i thinking Sona speak

"I put magic on my hand to make your muscle more relax.."

"I-I-Is that aaahhh!" I moaned aloud! For godsake! Blush appear on my face! Damn that was embarrassing! I also can tell Sona also blushing as she paused

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't snapped like that.." I said in little timid voice

"I-Is okay! I-I don't mind if you really feel that good... Maybe.. I can give you massage everytime you come here.." She said in shy tone and i must say it was cute

"Ah... I don't want to bother for you" I said and she scowl a bit

"Nonsense!" She blurted make me surprised. She blushed and shift her glasses "I-I mean you has done many thing to us. And you are human.. You shouldn't fight with fallen angel or Kokabiel.. Its our duty.. S-So a-as payment i will massage you"

'I-I can do this! Lately Kai seems attract more girl.. He already attract Asia and Koneko... Now this Xenovia girl too. I-I need to be more forward!' Sona thought with determination

"I-I see..." I replied with confused tone.. I just kiss Asia yesterday and now i got Sona attracted to me as well... Kami i don't know how to handle these two

"Ahhh!" I moaned suddenly when she hit the spot again "S-Sempai!" I squaked a bit when i felt her hand PLOP another joint

"Its Sona, Kai" She replied as if she enjoying it! I-I don't know she has sadist side! I relaxed my body and let out little moan again. Damn! She good! I feel sleepy

"Sempai.. C-Can i sleep for moment?" I asked and she scowl a bit

"What kind of person who sleep in the middle? No you has to stay awake!" She said in stern tone and i sweatdropped. Isn't it natural when people fall asleep when they being massaged?

"Mmh!" I gasped a little when she continued to massage again

PLOP!

Another joint. And it feels good damn it!

BAM!

We then turn and see Asia and Xenovia in door. I see Asia eyes got teary and Xenovia eyes twitched

"Xenovia-san? Asia? What's wrong?" I asked

"K-Kai-san..*sob*" Asia sniffed. E-Eh?! Why you crying?! What's wrong?!

"Damn.."

I turn to Sona with shock expression inwardly did she just cursed?! Outside i merely narrowed my eyes

"Did you just cursed?" I asked calmly and she blushed

"N-Nothing!" She said and shift her glasses before turn to Xenovia and Asia "Now why you two here?"

"... I need you to sign these paper for me since i'm new student.. I about to knock but when i heard Kai voice..." Xenovia stopped and narrowed her eyes

"That's not good reason why you suddenly burst into my office" Sona replied

"Well. I was hear Kai voice rather timid and meek. I was thinking you were raping him" Xenovia answer bluntly make me blush a little and Asia become full red

"Xenovia-san is not-"

"Call me Xenovia Kai. We are friend" She interjected and i nodded with sigh

"Look there's nothing happen. Sempai just give me massage" I said with little sigh

"Is that so..." Xenovia narrowed her eyes "I will give you one too then" She said as she walk toward me

"Eh?" I blinked

"I-I don't want leave behind too!" Asia declared make me blinked more

"Eh?"

* * *

I was on my way home.. And my BACK is HURT a LOT! Those three start to arguing the moment Xenovia start to pull me to her and Sona pull me back

Honestly... If i recall shouldn't Asia and Xenovia should be attracted to Ise?! Why the hell those two attracted to me?!

Did my presence really change this much? I mean Asia should be with Nii-san.. She will be more happy.. And Xenovia too... Haah.. Just what did i got myself into?

THUM!

"Ouch!"

I blinked once and look below to see familiar face

"Eh? Kai-kun? We meet again.. In the same condition!"

"Ah Jeanne-san. Sorry for that" I extend my hand and she took it. Last time we also meet like this

"How are you?" Jeanne asked me

"I'm fine Jeanne-san. How about you?" I asked back

"I'm happy as always!" She said in sing song tone. This girl really cheerful like Le Fay

"I see. Where you going?"

"Ah i want to find something to eat but i don't know where to"

"Is that so? Which type of food you want to eat?" I asked

"Western!" She answered with big smile immediately. I sweatdropped seeing this. She was what? 17? Or older but act like middle school student

"I know where the good place" I said and she blinked

"Could you show me?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said as i gesture her to follow me

We then arrive in some restaurant. Its not too expensive but its good

"Here" I said and she nodded

"Thanks Kai-kun!" She said and i nodded "Say why don't you company me to eat? My treat!"

"No thanks. I will eat at home" I said and she pouted

"I insist! Take it as thank you word!" She said and grab my hand before i able to protest and drag me in. I only sighed and accept my destiny well. Perhaps a food will refresh my mind

"So.. Jeanne-san. Why you in this town exactly? I knew you are foreigner by just looking at you" I asked

"I come here because family vacation. You know Ishida 1st year student at you school? The one who wearing glasses. He also on Kendo club" She said and i stroke my chin

"Ah. Yes i remember. He kind of clumsy but has good determination." I said

"Well.. He was my distant cousin. I was from London actually but i was on vacation. When i asked my parent where to go they said to come here since Japan is peaceful nation they said" She explained. Ah peaceful eh? If you remove the Fallen Angel in here that murder people, crazy priest who murder another priest and General of Fallen Angel who almost blow up this entire city then yes. This city are veeeeerrrryyyy normal

"I see. Good then. Ishida was good kid. He has talent but not too good" I said as i try to impress Isihida in front of his family and it was true. That kid is one of people who respect basic the most

"Really? He kind of clumsy. When he said he join Kendo club i was shock before" Jeanne giggling and i chuckle well Ishida didn't look like a person who wield sword

"Yeah. But we can't judge book from it cover right?" I said and she nodded

"Just like you. Who know cute guy like you are Kendo trainer. At such young age too" She said

"I'm not that good. Whatever Ishida said it must be being exaggerated." I replied with stoic face again

"Is that so" She said in strange tone something that i notice. Before i able to comment the butler come

"Here you two food" He said and we nodded before eating

* * *

"Phwaah! That's good! I'm full!" Jeanne pat her stomach with unlady manner make me sweatdropped

"If we done can we go home Jeanne-san? It kind of late" I said as i glance to outside

"Ah? Sure!" She said as she stand. She about to pay the bill but i beat her

"Eh? You didn't need to do that!" She said

"Nonsense. I'm the man in here, i should pay at least" I said as i paid the bill before turn to her "Well. Its been a long night Jeanne-san. I will see you later"

"H-Hai! See you later!" Jeanne stammered a bit and i nodded before leave

"Mou! He seems not interested on me!" Jeanne pouted a bit when Kai leave before she smiled "But i won't give up!"

I was on my way to home. I take a look at my watch and see it was 8.00PM

...

Well I've been spent my time with people lately... Why i not spent it alone?

I shrugged and turn away from road to my home. I think if i go to nearby park...

When i arrive i began to look around.. Seeing no ne here and i didn't sense anything strange.. I turn off my sensor abilty and relax myself a bit... Many memory flashes on my mind.. When i still kid.. If i recall i'm not too often to play in park.. I also not playing with kid at my age...

I then go to sandbox and look into it... If i recall.. Nii-san often playing here with Irina when we was kid.. In here too i remember that some bully start to bother Nii-san... And i beat the crap out of them

I chuckle at the memory.. Aahh.. Really good time.. That feeling when you beat the crap out of stupid bullies and being hero... I was always wanted to know how it feels...

I turn my gaze to the sky... Right now it seems.. I start to not become normal... I no longer normal human... I can sense danger.. I can jump beyond human level... The more i live in here..

The more i lost my previous life side

When the first time i fight with Dohnaseek.. I can tell i kind of scared.. I also can tell when i fight Tsubaki and Kiba i was afraid and panic inside.. But now... Since Nii-san become devil.. It as if that feeling gone... Heck few weeks ago i still thinking i can't beat Kiba but now.. I dare to say i can beat the crap out of him...

I extend my hand and look into it... Why i'm here? And how can i have Sharingan? What my purpose?

...

What am i?

THUM!

I turn when i heard something seems fall. I see a a young girl seems fall into her butt. She has long black hair down untill her hips and gray eyes. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion

I blinked. What did little girl do in this place and time alone? I then walk to her and approach her

"Hey little girl why you fall?" I asked as i look into her who still sit in ground. She then turn and me with emotionless expression before turn to other direction

"I'm playing those" She said as she pointed and i followed her finger to see some slide

"I.. See..." I don't know what to say so... Only that slipped out of my mouth

"Hey.. Where your parents? Aren't you suppose to be in home now?" I asked her again

"I don't have parent.. And... My home... Is taken..." She said and i scowl a bit. So young and yet... Already experience something like this..

"Hey. If you don't have home why don't you stay with me?" I offered and she look into me again

"You are.. Strange.." She said and i blinked.. Well.. That's not the reply i expected. She then start to poking my stomach with her finger before look into me in eyes

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Okay this is awkward. I sweatdropped and rub my head sheepishly

"Have you eat?" I asked and she shook her head. I smiled and offer her a hand "Let's eat"

She look into my hand strangely before suddenly she bite my hand! My eyes twitched in annoyance and i huld the urge to scream

"N-Not my hand!" I said in strain tone and she blinked before let go my hand. Damn! It will leave mark!

"Let's go buy some Taiyaki. It still open at this hour" I said as i gesture her to follow me and she did. If i recall Teuchi-san Taiyaki shop still open... I think she will like Taiyaki after all kid suppose to like sweet right?

We then go to the shop

"Teuchi-san!" I called and soon an old man around 40 come and smiling to me

"Ah. Kai, my favorite costumer. I just want to close, but seeing you come i will make it special. I just baked new cake but i make it too many. If you bought them all i will sell it half prize!" Teuchi smiled before turn to the little girl on my side "And who this cute girl?"

"Ah right.. Her name is.." I paused before turn to her "Your name?"

Teuchi hearing this laughed at me

"Kai. You didn't kidnap some child aren't you?"

My eyes twitched for a moment though inside i mentally bang my head for forgetting such simple thing

"Who your name. Ojou-chan?" I asked her with smile

"Ophis.." She answered. Eh? What a strange name. Where did i ever hear that before?

"I will call you Ojou-chan" I smiled and she only nodded blankly

"How many is left?" I asked to Teuchi

"Ooh. We got plenty! Around 20!"

That's too many. I only eat 5 usually

"That's too many..." I said

"Oh come on! Please! Why don't you buy them all and give the rest to this little Ojou-chan and her family" Teuchi grinned and i turn to Ophis

"Why don't you taste it first?" I ask as i offered her one and she ate it "So how is it?"

"Its good.." She said and i nodded she seems like it but can she eat them all?

"Teuchi how much all of them? 1500 Yen" He said hmm that wasn't bad. I turn to see Ophis who now... Finish her Taiyaki and has shining eyes

"I want more!" She demanded and i sweatdropped. This girl sure can eat. Then it decided. I turn to Teuchi "I buy them all!"

"Yes! Wait a moment!" Teuchi grinned with Yen symbol appear on his eyes make me sweatdropped. How the hell he did that?! Teuchi handed it to me and i take 5 while give the rest to Ophis

"Here" I said. She only give me blank look. I mentally scowled, she didn't show any emotion for normal kid like her age...

I know what you all thinking! But hey! I have my previous life memory and knowledge! So its normal for me!

I give salute to Teuchi and leave with Ophis

"I'm Hyoudou Kai" I smiled and she nodded

"I know" She said and i blinked

"And how could you know?"

"I know everything" She said and eating her Taiyaki again make me sweatdropped

"Ojou-chan... Let go to my place" I offered

"No" She reject blandly "My home only one. And it being taken"

I blinked hearing this before i chuckled "Ojou-chan..."

She then turn to me while chewing Taiyaki

"Do you know what home it is?" I asked and she only look at me silently "Home.. Its not one place... You should know this.. Wherever someone is still care and thinking of you, that place is your home..." I smiled to her. Mann! Thanks a lot Jiraiya! That's one of my favorite!

"Someone care to me?" She asked and i nodded "Are you care to me?"

"Of course. Even i just know you less than hour. I don't know about you but i already think you as my friend, Ojou-chan" I grin and she look into me

"Friend?" She asked "What did i gain from friend?"

I scowled. This girl is very cold but slowly i smiled and tap my chin with my finger

"Hmm.. Let see.. Friend can be there when you need them. They can help you when you having hard time. And they also able to save you!" I said with smile

Now i sure you all confused why i smile often now right? Well the truth is i like kid. I always have soft spot for kid that's why i become doctor in my previous life

"You able to help me?" She asked again

"Yes. But it depend Ojou-chan, there many various of helping peoples. You can help them with stand at their side and help the people to reach their goal.. I can't list them all since it too many. But there one kind of help that very precious among them all!" I said

"What is it?" She asked. I got into one knee and place my finger in middle of her chest. But mentally i scowl a bit, her cloth too open. It can attract pedophile!

"The most precious is. Helping people to find his/her inner peace" I said as i poke her chest and she stare at me blankly

"Is that so..." She said and slowly nodded. She then touch my foreheads with her index finger and rub it

"Ojou-chan?" I asked

"You are my friend too then." She said though she saying that with her expression and tone still emotionless

"Ahaha. Is that so, i happy then" I smiled and she nodded before turn around

"If you need me. I will be there.." She said and i blinked. Just when i about to call suddenly she... Disappear?! What the?!

My eyes widened! I mean she just GONE! Like in ghost movie! What the hell?! Did i just talk and be friend with ghost?!

...

Okay now i'm scared i better go home now!

What?! Yeah! I mean sure i'm not afraid to devil but ghost another thing!

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as i open the door home. I then notice there many noise from living room so i go to there

When i arrive i see Sirzechs and Grayfa

"Ah. Kai-kun, is nice to meet you again" Sirzechs smiled

"Greeting Hyoudou Kai" Grayfia bowed to me and i blinked

"Ah... Is nice to meet you all again Grayfia-san, Sirzechs-dono" I greeted back and bowing back. Why the hell are they here?! As if reading my mind Nii-san explain it to me

"Ano... Kai, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san want to sleep here tonight since there aren't any place open to sleep at this late" Nii-san explained and i nodded

"Is that so... Forgive me, i didn't mean to rude but.. Aren't our bedroom already full?" I asked as i recall we only have 5, 1 for me, 1 for Nii-san, 1 for Rias-san and 1 for Asia and the other for our parents

"Ah. That won't be problem since i will sleep with Ise-kun today" Sirzechs answered my question "I want to talk about something"

Everyone hearing this surprised even Rias and Nii-san but i merely keep calm

"Is that so..." I stroke my chin "Very well then Asia can sleep with me today"

This brought surprise from everyone except Sirzechs and Grayfa who never life in here so they didn't shocked hearing me

"E-Eh?!" Asia immediately went red hearing my word "Sleep with Kai-san?" I heard her murmur

Nii-san hearing this immediately stand and point finger at me "Okay! Who are you and what did you do to Kai?!"

"If you find it strange please hear my reason first.." I deadpanned to him "Since we have a guest. And very special one" i mean is Maou and the strongest Queen in Underworld "I suggest Grayfia-san sleep alone, using Asia room so she able to feel more comfortable"

"Kai-san. I can share my room with Ojou-sama" Grayfia declined and i turn to her with stoic expression

"Grayfia-san.. This is our house.. You are not maid or servant in here to us. You are guest, and i want my guest to be treated with respect..." I said stoically and gaze to her eyes. Grayfia seems not agree with me and our gaze meet and we fell silence for moment

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"*sigh* If you say so then Kai-san" Grayfia sighed a bit and nodded. I also nodded back before turn to Asia ignoring Rias and Sirzechs shock expression

"Asia. You didn't have problem aren't you? After all it not like you never sleep in my room before" I said to her who blushing and only nodded in reply

"WHAT?!" Nii-san yelled in shock

"Kai! Finally did it!" Dad and Mom said in hopeful tone make me sweatdropped

"We not sleep in same bed. The first time was when you want to play game against Raiser, Nii-san. I let her sleep in my room, the second was when i fell sick and she treated me then fall asleep into my room. At those time i use Sleeping Bag to sleep" I interjected with stoic tone much to my family dismay as they seems like man who just got their puppy kicked

"Is it really surprising for Kai-kun to sleep with another girl?" Sirzechs whispered to Rias who sighed

"Trust me Onii-sama. If there any person who can beat Grayfia stoic i think it was Kai" Rias said make Sirzechs have comical shock expression while Grayfia didn't comment

"Ah. By the way, Nii-san, Otou-san" I said with cold tone make them turn to me and i slowly unleash my katana

"E-Eh? Kai?" Nii-san said in nervous

"I want to talk to you two about your two... Magazines" I said in cold tone and start to swing my katana make both men pale

"Now. Now Kai, Asia-chan already told us about it. It only misunderstanding" Dad said with nervous tone

"Y-Yeah! We didn't mean to drop our magazine in random place like that!" Nii-san added but i narrowed my eyes coldly

"I'm not in mood for "Explain now or suffer the consequences". Currently my mood is "Suffer the consenquences then explain later"!" I said as i start to unleash my wrath to them who become pale more

"Haaah. Why they always like this" Mrs Hyoudou sighed while look into Kai who chasing Ise and Mr Hyoudou while swinging his katana

"Is this daliy routine?" Sirzechs asked to Rias and Asia who giggling

"You have no idea Onii-sama" Rias chuckled and Sirzechs also laugh even Grayfia also has smile on her face

'But... Kai really like Grayfia a LOT. It as if both of them are blood related! Just give Kai white hair and i think those two will be like brother and sister.. Those two are cold.. I can't imagine what they able to do if they together' Sirzechs thought with shudded as he glance to Kai who start to beating Mr Hyoudou and Ise with Yawarakai-Te sheath. Suddenly as if reading his mind Grayfia pinched his cheeks

"I know what you thinking Sirzechs-sama... You must be thinking Kai-san and i are similar would you?" Grayfia said stoically while pinching him

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Sirzechs whined with teary eyes make Rias facepalmed while Asia and Mrs Hyoudou laugh

* * *

"So... You wish to join me?" Ophis asked

"Yes.."

"You're the descendant of Lucifer, and also the Hakuryuukou of this generation. You must be the strongest Hakuryuukou in history, present, and future" Ophis said and Vali shrugged

"If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I'm maybe that" Vali said in joking tone. Ophis look at him and nodded

"I see... Well then you can join.. But i want you to bring one particular person with you" Ophis said and Vali blinked. Did the Dragon God wish someone to join her side? This person must be really special!

"And.. Who is it?" Vali asked

"Hyoudou Kai" Ophis answered make Vali blinked again clearly surprised

**(Looks like that kid attract many attention.. Even Ophis also interested on him)** Albion commented in Vali mind

'I don't know what so special about him... I was about to not invite him when i know Kai was brother of Issei... Not to mention it will be hard to make him join us since he was brother of Sekiryuutei, my fated enemy... ' Vali replied with mental scowl

**(I think i have idea Vali.. If i recall Cao Cao also interested on him right? We can use it for our advantage)** Albion said and Vali make thoughtful expression

'What your idea?'

**(Well-)** Albion then start to tell his idea to Vali who slowly smirked

'Very clever of you... Farewell then'."Consider it done" Vali said to Ophis who nodded "But.. May i know why you interested on him?"

Ophis merely turn her gaze to the sky. Why she interested on him? Is it because he from another world? Oh yes she knew about it. She can tell when their eyes meet. Kai soul was too mature for his body she can tell it and she can tell there something strange on his eyes. And also there malice intent that hide inside Kai body, waiting for him to let his guard down. It just matter of time when Kai has to fight it.. Sure she interesting about another world but

That's not it...

_**"Of course. Even i just know you less than hour. I don't know about you but i already think you as my friend, Ojou-chan"**_

Friend... She didn't know what it mean... But something told her it was good thing... And she want to find out more about this "friend" thing...

"He was... Unique being... And my first friend..."

* * *

**OC data updated!**

**Name : Hyoudou Kai**

**Race : Human**

**Age : 17**

**Gender : Male**

**Appearance : Born as Hyoudou Issei twin brother. He has same appearance like Issei except his hair is straight like Kiba. And his eyes is black instead brown like his family**

**Like : Training, ORC members, SC members, family, meditate, sleep, watching cloud, Taiyaki**

**Dislike : Fangirls, noisy place, evil person who do monologe**

**Sacred Gear : Blade Blacksmith**

**Personality : Unlike Issei who pervert. At first Kai seems calm and stoic but only in front of public. He was warm and gentle if not many people seeing him. He also protective toward Ise seeing Ise often get beaten by Kendo club but it stop when he interfere. He often smile and joking if with Ise. However inside of that charming smile and calm boy Kai was little unstable. It can be said because he from another world and know what will happen. His mental burdened by the knowledge of many thing. Not to mention the affect of his Senjutsu training. Luckily Kai still manage to calm despite he often hearing strange whisper in his head that tell him to went crazy everytime he enter Senjutsu mode**

**However Kai personality get mellow ever since he start to enter in supernatural worlds. His mental also getting better since he manage to accostumed himself with malice intent of devils and Thanks to his brother and help of ORC(Occoult Research Club) members and SC(Studen Council) members his personality got softer. He still stoic and calm but he start to more smiling and even joking. Kai somehow has soft spot with kid and that's why in prevous life as Leon he become doctor. Kai care deeply to his comrade and willing to do anything for their saftey, this can be said when he risk himself to go insane just to overpower Excalibur explosion magic that almost blow his hometown with malice intent of 10.000 people**

**Ability :**

**Sharingan : Kai born with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and somehow only he the one who possess it. The reason why he has it still unknown**

**Senjutsu : Kai has train Senjutsu for 4 years. He able to strengthen his body and attack using Ki. Though he never went phsyco but it affected his life. It can be seen by his lone wolf nature. He only able to relax if he alone**

**Kenjutsu : Kai has learn Kenjutsu from scroll that old man in china give to him. Currently he only know Battojutsu and Gatotsu stance. He also learn in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu style**

**Unknown darkness : this thing still mysterious and still not known. However Sirzechs was the first one who detect something wrong inside Kai, he was thinking perhaps it was Sacred Gear while the truth still remain unknown. Albion also stated whatever it is it strong enough to overpower ultimate class devil. Ophis the third person who know about this and she also know about Kai secret that he was not from DxD world**

**Telekinesis : Kai is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. Kai's most common use of Telekinesis comes with his Blade Blacksmith, in which he can perform different attacks by controlling his swords remotely.**

**Tools : Katana and Bokken**

**Yawarakai-Te : The Legendary Holy Sword that been created by famous Masamune, it only can be wielded by Senjutsu master. However the extent ability of this sword is still unknown since Kai has not yet able to pull it real potential however according to Le Fay, her and Arthur grandfather was had fight with the wielder of Yawarakai-Te using Caliburn and he lost. It clear that Yawarakai-Te has potential Caliburn or on par with it however how to wield it properly still unknown**


	14. Growing Darkness and Classroom visit!

**Chapter 13. Growing Darkness and Classroom visit!**

* * *

**_"Kill..."_**

"Why?"

**_"They are weak.. A group of scum... Without you they already die..."_**

"But they my family!"

**_"Your family? Your real family was Lilianti Ang and Robert Ang! They are not!"_**

"I... I.. See..."

**_"Take their power.. And go back to where you belong.."_**

"... Y-Yes.. Yes..."

**_"Yes... Take their power... Consume them... And become the chaos of this world..."_**

"Yes.. Yes. Yes! I will! I will kill them all!"

**_"YES! PAINT THIS WORLD WITH THEIR BLOOD!"_**

"YESSS!"

* * *

I gasped and shot from my bed.. I sweating bullet and panting...

Nightmare... What is that?

I hold my chest and calm my breath for moment. I then turn and see Asia who now sleep with peaceful face. I smile a little then touch her face. She very cute. I turn and see it was 04.00AM.. Today is sunday.. Oh well. I turn and see Asia face again

Suddenly a red liquid flow out from Asia nose and mouth! What the?! I about to call Asia but suddenly her eyes opened but her eyes not the usual green. Instead it was black sclera with red pupil make my eyes widened

"Kill... Mee..." She said with evil smirk

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as i cover my eyes and back away from her

"Kai-san! Kai-san! Kai-san!"

I slowly uncover my eyes and open it to see Asia in front of me with worry eyes. I blinked once, twice

"Kai-san.. What's wrong? Why you screaming?" Asia asked me with worry and i only shook my head slowly not believing my voice for now

I held my temple with my hands... What was that?! I never experience something like this before! Unless...

Those malice intent...

Oh God what did i got myself into?

"K-Kai-san?" Asia called me and i look into her straight into eyes then hold her shoulder

"Asia! If... If i turn into evil... I want you.. To stay away from me! Forget about me! Don't you dare to come close to me! Tell the other that was my wish!" I said in serious tone

"W-Wha?" Asia said confused

"Please! Swear to me!" I pleaded as i tighten my grip on her shoulder

"K-Kai-san. I-It hurt!"

I blinked once before remove my hand from her quickly. Oh my God. What the?! What is wrong with me?!

"K-Kai-san?" Asia called me

"I'm okay... Just nightmare..." I said as i stand and about to leave but suddenly Asia grip my hand

"No! Y-You not fine! You never was! Whenever i asking you, you always said you fine! But its not! Whenever you being like this something bad always happen! Its proofed when you help me with Fallen Angel, then Buchou-san marriage, and Kokabiel accident!" Asia yelled to me surprising me and tighten her grip "Please... Please tell me.. What is wrong with you?" She pleaded with watery eyes. I look into her with sad expression.. Is it really like that? Am i worrying her too much? I sighed a bit

"I just.. I just got dream where... Where i killed you all... And... And... And i enjoying it..." I said in low tone before brush Asia hand "This is sunday.. I will go train.. Please don't worry about me Asia"

I then walk and leave from my room then go to bathroom. When i go and about to enter bathroom Grayfia approach me

"Grayfia-san?" I asked

"After you wash your face. Go meet me at backyard" She said and i blinked

Later

"So.. What you want to talk?" I asked

"I felt your outburst this morning..." She said and i narrowed my eyes "Sirzechs-sama can be quite reckless when he sleep that's why he didn't recognize it.. But i was awake that's why i can felt it"

I sighed and rub my temple hearing this

"Sirzechs-sama actually want to talk about your act when you overpower Excalibur explosion magic with malice intent of this city." Grayfia continued

"And it looks like what he want to warn about is just happening" I said and she nodded

"Unlike youkai, your body are different. Your body aren't sensitive with malice power such as demon aura like us devil or youkai. You able to master Senjutsu at such level is already astounding. Sirzechs-sama has detected your darkness when you crash Ojou-sama wedding" Grayfia said

"Is that so..." Was all my response

"Your response seems like you didn't care Kai-kun" another voice come from the back

"Its because i don't care. If it going to drive me insane then i will release it when i was at enemy base. Let them taste my fury" I said without hesitated

Sirzechs then appear at my side with scowl on his face

"You seems didn't worry to throw your life away" He commented. Of course! I wasn't from this world. If i died i don't know what will happen. Maybe turn into another being

"For my comrade. Even if i have to against you Sirzechs-dono. I will do it" I said with stern tone and he chuckle

"Your determination is need to be praised Kai-kun. And i can tell you also not reckless person. You are.. Genius Kai-san. If you were devil i'm sure you will become High class one with easy" Sirzechs said but i merely keep my calm face

"I just want to tell you Kai-kun" Sirzechs voice turn into serious when saying this "The darkness inside you is getting more darker than when you crash my little sister party. And unfortunately i can't help you seeing i don't know someone who master Senjutsu"

"I see... I don't need help.. I will do it by myself" I said and turn around but stop in track "If i go insane. Please promise me you will kill me immediately Sirzechs-dono. Grayfia-san"

I can tell Sirzechs and Grayfia didn't seems flinched or stiff when i told them this. Well they are veteran war after all what could i say?

"You has my word Kai-kun. I will make it painless as possible" Sirzechs said witn serious tone

"Thanks..." I said as i leave back to house

* * *

Several days after Sirzechs visit. Sirzechs and Grayfia left my house the day after they stayed over at my place.

Seems like they are investigating the city but if you look at it from my perspective who attended to Sirzechs for several days, you could only think of it as sightseeing…

He and Nii-san go to various place.. Like game centre or eat at hamburger restaurant while i'm not too care since i spent my time for training

Currently i was on my way to school pool. Rias invite me to join them. Well, for once why not?

When i arrive i see everyone just about to swim. But i notice Koneko and Asia weren't

"Hey. Why you two didn't swim?" I asked and they turn to me with blush

"I can't swim.." Koneko admitted with shy make me blinked and turn to Asia who nodded indicating she also can't

"Well. Why don't you two ask me to help? I will teach you. Kage Bunshin" I said and 1 clone appear on my side

"Let's learn how to swim" me and my clone said

* * *

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2. I'm right here so don't worry." I said as I help Koneko learn to swim. I held her hand as she did pedaling exercises as she can't swim. I saw her take effort in taking small breaths and pedaling. I then turn and see Asia also do the same with Koneko

"Puwa. ... Sempai, sorry for making you help me out..." said Koneko in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay. I'm your senior so it just natural to help you."

"Oops, we're at the end.", I said as my back hit the edge. Koneko the collided into me. It looks like we're hugging if seen at a distance. I then saw Koneko speak up with her cheeks slightly red

"Kai-sempai, you're so gentle... Like always."

"I'm not Koneko-san. I just helped someone. I replied as I heard a splash. I saw Rias swimming elegantly. I bet she did that on purpose to Nii-san attention

"Do you need help to get out Koneko?" I asked as she nodded. I carried her up and got her out of the pool. I then turn and see Asia with my clone approaching us. Asia seems look tired

"Well. Why don't you two relax a bit. We can continue later" I said and they nodded. I glance to Asia for moment. She seems sad after the accident.. But looks like she softened already. As expected from her

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired." Asia said as she laying on vinyl sheet while Koneko take a seat and read the book. I nodded to my clone and it dispel itself. I turn to see the pool again and my eyes widened in horror

The water pool now turn into blood pool! What the?!

Calm Kai.. Calm... Breath! Breath!

I close my eyes and hold my chest, trying to calm myself

_**"Why you hesitate?"**_

Ignore it. Ignore it. Just calm

_**"You can't ignore me forever. I'm your inner desire"**_

Right now i start to sweating bullets! Calm! Calm! Breath!

_**"You will succumb to me one day..."**_

I start to panted a little and my breath began to get faster! Calm! Calm!

"Sempai?"

I open my eyes immediately and see Koneko no longer sit but stand at my side with worry expression

"Sempai? You okay?" She asked me and i nodded. I can't tell her it about Senjutsu! She can't know about it! She already had bad history with Senjutsu!

"I'm fine. I just remember something unpleasant." I said in stoic voice and she look into me for moment

"If you say so." She said and i smile a bit

BOOOM!

Slowly me and Koneko turn and see one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at the blast direction come from, which is turn to be Rias direction, and in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power!

...

It must be another Rias and Akeno bickering

"Why it always be like this?" I muttered and Koneko nodded while i let out sigh "I think i need to go. If not i'm afraid the next one will hit Nii-san"

"Yes" She said and i approach Nii-san then grab his wrist

"If you want to life then you better follow me" I said

* * *

Equipment Room (Third Person POV)

"Well that was close one, thanks Kai. I thought i was gone back then" Nii-san said while panting. I merely grunted while take a peek the battle outside

"Kai? Hyoudou Issei? What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?" Me and Nii-san turn to see Xenovia who wearing a bikini that was emphasising the body curves. I must say she look good on that

"Hello Xenovia. It's better not to go outside right now there are girl fight because of Nii-san. And, you as well better not go outside" I commented

"Yeah is true, you don't want to go out there now believe me, and please call me Ise since we are comrade now" Nii-san added and she nodded

"By the way. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh. Well. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. How about it? Does it suit me?"

We then look into her and i must say its good

"A-Aah, I think it suits you. What, it's the first time you've worn a swimsuit? Is it because of the church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited after all?" Nii-san asked

"I will answer your question later, and what you opinion Kai?" Xenovia said as she turn to me and waiting for my opinion

"I also think it suits you well. You didn't have much body like Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai. So not showing too much is better" I commented and she smiled

"Well to answer Ise question. That's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

Ah right if i recall she already tell me that she had thrown away the part of her woman happiness

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently." Xenovia said with little sigh and look into me with serious "I need to talk with you"

I notice the seriousness on her voice and nodded before turn to the door again

"Nii-san. I think it was safe. You can go out now" I said to Nii-san who blinked

"Eh? Err... Sure then" Nii-san said and go out leaving me and Xenovia

"So.. What you want to talk about?" I asked and she look into me with straight eyes

"I want to make children with you" She said bluntly

I blinked, once, twice. And my eyebrow twitched

"Oookay... Why me?" I said since unsure what to say! While inside i can tell my brain is try to process what happen

"Kai, after talking to you few days ago... I go and ask my present master, Rias-buchou about my life. She said [Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish] that was what Buchou said"

"It was same like what i said. Then what the connection to making child?" I asked

"I was getting there. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that and then, my new objective, dream is... To bear children"

So she want to become mother eh?

"Yes for that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better" Xenovia said straight away and i narrowed my eyes

"Is that so... Why you choose me? Aren't you suppose to pick Ise then? He has the aura of dragon and can give you strong children" I pointed while mentally i start to panic! What the hell?! She suppose has this scene with Ise if i remember! Not me!

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?" Xenovia said while stroking her breast make me sweatdropped

"No. I never seen girl from their breast. Yours is healthy and good." I sighed a bit "But your real goal is not just making children right?"

"Sharp as usual. Yes, more than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength." Xenovia said and i narrowed my eyes

"Just like what i said before. Isn't Nii-san would be better than me?" I asked

"Kai, while your brother are the Sekiryuutei and has dragon aura. His power come from Sacred Gear.. However you are different case. Even without your Sacred Gear you are strong. It just like all legendary Hero. Who they are first? They are nobody, they don't have Sacred Gear or supernatural power but pure human talent. You just like them and i'm sure our children when born will be as strong like you. Not to mention your eyes. Who know that power will become lineage. This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance...Uh! ...I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is"

I narrowed my eyes and can't help but agree with Xenovia logic. If i have children i'm sure they will have Sharingan. However.. This eyes are Cursed Eyes.. Even it name was **Tengan (Heaven Eyes)**, because of the many abilities it grants the user but that didn't change the fact it awakaned because loss someone important and make seed of hatred born. Not to mention it will make someone blind when they turn to Mangekyou

And like HELL! I would let my children take each other eyes!

Xenovia then start to remove her bra and reveal her breast make me blush a little

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily you are human and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your stamina is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's you, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 4 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side if the children as well. Basically, we will rise them, we will show them how to life peacefully and made them into a strong warrior... Beside life with you isn't bad either" Xenovia blush a little when said the last part and i can't hold my blush as it start to erupted on my face

"And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better" Xenovia said with little blush and began to cling on me!

"Xenovia... While i do feel honored and appreciated you pick me but.. We can't do this.. Not now" I said in little meek voice!

"And why is that?" She asked me as her face lean closer to mine

"Well. The first we still in school. And if you bear a children now.. Isn't it will affect your job?" I pointed as i try my best to redirect this situation! I don't need to have child now!

"I... You make a point" Xenovia said as she pull back and stroke her chin

"If i suggest... Can we do this when.. Well we get older?" I asked and she turn to me. But my eyes widened for moment before i able to rephrase my word

"Deal!" Xenovia said immediately and i feel like some idiot who don't know how to talk! What the hell?! I just promised her that i will fuck her when i get older!

While i thinking this Xenovia then leaned to me again

"Err? Don't we agree we will did it later?" I ask little nervous

"Yes. But there something that everyone called foreplay if i recall. Now to increase the chance to have good children we will do what people call foreplay" She said and my face turn into red again. What the hell is wrong with girl and sex in this world?!

"W-Wait!" I said as Xenovia face close to min and her chest pressed against mine. Our lips only few inch apart until

Click!

"K-Kai-san?"

Oh shit...

We then turn and see Asia who sobbing and Koneko who has twitched eyes

"Sempai?" She called

"I know what it looks like but trust me. It not what it looks like" I said to defense myself

"What's wrong Kai? Let's start to have foreplay now"

And with that gone all my hope..

Koneko who hearing this narrowed her eyes and clearly i can tell she not pleased while Asia eyes get more watery. I turn to Xenovia and give her deadpan look

"Please refrain such a word when we in public" I said before i feel myself get dragged by Koneko who now covered by Killing Intent. I merely sighed and know what going to happen

Damn you God who put me in this situation

"Do you worst" I said with monotone

"So be it" Koneko answered

* * *

Third Person (POV)

Issei was leaving Kuoh after pool. Kai was stay behind since he need to talk with Xenovia about... Public knowledge... Yeah something like that. Ise who just leaving turn and he saw a person at the gate

He was a young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes and he staring at the school

"Hey, its a good school"

"Um... Well sorta" Ise said with a forced smile

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou" Vali speak suddenly make Ise had shocked look in his face

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei" Vali give inappropriate smile to Ise

"That's right. For example, if i begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here"

At the moment when Vali walking closer to Ise. Two swords were thrust towards his neck. Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared and holding their Holy-demonic sword and Durandal

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou"

Kiba and Xenovia speak in voice of threat but

"Its better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking" said Vali without worry but what he said true. Kiba and Xenovia hands were shaking

"Its fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me" Vali said with calm tone and smirk a little

"But looks like not all of you are inferior to Kokabiel" Vali said as he look into the sky

Everyone hearing this also look into the sky and their eyes widened

In the sky dozens of various holy-swords is floating and pointed to Vali direction, ready to rained down

"**Akai-me no Kish**i" Vali said and turn to see Kai who has stoic expression, Sharingan active and his hand on his pocket, calmly walking to him

"Hakuryuukou.. I never thought i will see you so soon." Kai said in monotone and Vali smirked

"Ah. Last time i see you was sleeping..." Vali said before turn to Ise "Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Vali asked. Ise didn't answer and only stare at him while Kai also stop on his track and listening

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vali smirked when saying this

"However, the first place is decided. Its a fixed existence"

"Who is this about? Are you saying you're the first?" Ise asked. Vali only shrug his shoulder

"You'll know it anyhow. However, its not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. Its better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory" Vali said to Rias who stand behind them

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with Fallen Angels then more contact than required is..." Rias said as she regained her composure

"The two heavenly dragons, the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school i visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but i was bored. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention i have a lot of work to do" Vali said before he turn and pasted Kai but not before whisper something to him "If you want Le Fay safe. Meet me in here at 8.30PM"

At that moment Kai immediately froze in place, eyes wide and shock clearly on his face for second.

Asia who cling on him immediately when Vali leave notice his expression "K-Kai-san?"

Kai didn't answer. He merely stare at the direction where Vali gone

"Kai?"

Ise voice broke Kai from his mind and he turn to Ise with unreadable expression "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Ise asked in concern tone seeing Kai seem pale. Kai turn to him with calm expression

"I'm fine. I just remember something... Excuse me" Kai said as he turn and dismiss the dozens of holy-swords in sky before he leave

"W-Wait! K-Kai-san!" Asia called but Kai ignore her and keep walking make everyone frown

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with worry. Ise glance to her with scowl. Kai hiding something.. Ise knew that after all he are Kai twin brother. Ise knew Kai always hiding something but since that time Ise was human he didn't think it important but...

Right now he already aware of supernatural being.. And whatever Kai hiding... It something big... Very big..

And it also affect Gremory group. He glance to Kiba who also scowl and worry on his expression.. He know the handsome boy was think Kai as his brother.. And Xenovia.. Ise know Kai not too close to the ex-exorcist like Asia but he knew Xenovia seems has soft spot for his twin and the same could be say to Kai

And Koneko too... He glance to his master, Rias Gremory and the vice president of his club, Himejima Akeno. He see Akeno also frowned while his master look into Kai with skeptical eyes

* * *

Kai POV

It was 8.30PM... I waiting for Vali in front of Kuoh Academy gate

I was thinking about what he said

Le Fay...

I clench my fist unconsciously... If he dare to hurt her... I will make sure Amaterasu going to burn him.. After all Devil is weak to Divine Flame

I then felt his presence is near. I active my Sharingan and grip Yawarakai-Te

"Ah.. I've heard about your sensor ability.. Looks like it not just rumor"

I merely keep my face stoic and turn around to see Vali smirked to me

"Let get this clear Vali. I'm not like you. So you better talk about Le Fay-dono now" I demanded coldly

"Ah. It seems you hold high respect for Le Fay... Don't worry she fine" Vali said nonchalantly and i narrowed my eyes

"If that true then... I'm sure you come here not just to told me about her condition.. What you real purpose for contacting me? Not even Azazel seems know what your motive now" I asked and he shrugged

"You seems lot smarter than your brother, just like what rumor said. I will get to the point. I want you to join with my group" Vali said and i have surprise expression for moment before back to my stoic face

"Your group? Hero Faction?" I asked and grip my sword. Vali hearing this blinked and has surprise expression which is surprise me. He seems didn't expect me to answer like that

"I don't know how you know about that group but no. My group is different from those stupid group." Vali said much to my surprise

"What you mean by that?" I asked and he chuckle

"Let me tell you. Khaos Brigade are organization that consist many faction. Hero Faction are one of it"

I KNEW IT! They are related!

"And your group also in part of this Khaos Brigade organization right? Did Azazel know about this? What your purpose for joining these organization moreover, what this organization purpose?"

"You seem pretty paranoid. Well my purpose is very simple. I just want to fight the strongest being and defeat it." Vali shrugged before narrowed his eyes "Simple as that and no Azazel didn't know my motive and he won't know until later. If you decide to tell him now i make sure you going to wish to die rather than life" Vali said with threatened tone

"To life just for fight.. You are very foolish person.. And who this strongest being you talking about?" I asked stoically ignoring his threat before

"Great Red.. The Dragon among Dragon... The Strongest Existence that surpass anything in this world." He smirked and i narrowed my eyes. This Great Red are that strong? Hmmm

"Is that so.. We out of topic here. Where Le Fay-dono?" I asked with cold tone and he chuckle

"That's what i want to talk about. Le Fay was part of my group, so do Arthur" Vali said make my eyes widened in surprise

She part of Khaos Brigade?! That innocent child is part of terrorist?!

No.. It can't be!

"You lying! Le Fay-dono are innocent child. Why did she join to the group of terrorist?!" I said clearly in disbelief but Vali only smirked

"Its up to you to believe or not. The reason why i talk to this about you is because i want you to join on my team. Not just me but my group, Le Fay, Arthur and the other 2 also seem interested on you"

I blinked hearing that.. That.. Was not expected

"You know how crazy that sounds right? I'm the brother of Sekiryuutei. You are the Hakuryuukou. And you want me to join you?" I asked with almost deadpan expression. Vali rolled his eyes and let out soft sigh hearing this

"Trust me. I also don't want to do this and that really sounds stupid." He said with closed eyes and troubled expression, but he open his eyes slowly and i can see he serious "But the leader of Khaos Brigade want me to bring you to join us."

I blinked. Once, twice..

"What?" I said in surprise and mixed with confuse. Clearly i didn't expect the leader of the terrorist among terrorist was also interesting on me! I mean is my presence that special?!

Vali hearing this sighed and rub his temple

"Our leader organization want me to recruit you.. I don't know why it interested on you. Even i also surprised. Being like it interested on you" He said and i blinked "It"?

"It?" I asked my thought

"Our leader its genderless. It can be her or him. But currently it take shape to her" Vali answered "Her name was Ophis. Does that name ring the bell?" He said and my eyes widened

That.. That little girl was the leader of terrorist organization?! What the hell?! I can tell my jaw now dropped to the ground and my eyes widened in comical.

"You seem surprised. I take it you know her?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked in displeased tone

"And what make you think i'm joking?" He asked with narrowed eyes

"First. You told me a innocent middle school girl is part of your group. And second, the little girl that can't be older than 15 is leader of terrorist group." I said with serious tone and he chuckle

"If you want to know Ophis are shapeshifter. It can become man, woman, youkai. Or any shape it wish. Why it take shape as little girl? I don't know. But she said she contact you because you her friend and i also curious how you able to be friend with the second strongest being in world"

Now that caught my attention... Yes i did say it to her.. Okay so i treat the leader of terrorist, the second strongest being in the world some food, talk with her, help her and be friend with her...

...

God must be crazy when he still alive

Why the hell did i have to attract many attention?! If i know i should be good civilian and watch from far!

I mean! I'm just a normal guy with Sharingan and Blade Blacksmith! All my power is gain from hard work!

...

Okay maybe not since i using Sharingan and copy many thing... But it still not special!

Arghhh!

"You done processing this information?"

Vali voice broke me from my mind and i blinked, once, twice

"I see... But that reason still not good enough for me to join you. You are terrorist. Why i should join you?" I asked with stoic face and tone. Vali only smirked hearing this

"I know you going to say that. But it will be better if you join me rather than Hero Faction.. Trust me you don't want them to get their hands on you" Vali said

"Well. I think i rather choose to not go into anyone hand other than mine."

Vali hearing this laughed in amusement which confuse me

"I know you are strong Hyoudou Kai. I can tell you are stronger than Kokabiel. You maybe able to defeat 2 main members of Hero Faction but that still not enough to defeat their leader. Their leader maybe on par with me and i am stronger than you or anyone at your group" Vali laughed and put victory expression but i keep calm expression

"I have many trick on my sleeves. Even i can kill Satan level monster if i want." I replied calmly. Amaterasu and Susanoo will do fine against demonic monster. Vali hearing this narrowed his eyes

"Is that so? But you also don't know about the leader himself."

"Doesn't mean i will lose against him."

We glare to each other. Our expression are stern and unreadable. For almost minute Vali sighed and shook his head

"I'm not type that will beg you to join. You will come and join me in time seeing your condition.. And if you want to hear my idea about your condition now. Just call Le Fay" Vali said as he turn around and leave

I only stare at him until he gone, deactivated my Sharingan, i loosened my grip to Yawarakai-Te and sighed

Le Fay.. The middle-school looking girl are group of terrorist.. No doubt Arthur also one then...

And...

Ophis are the leader of Khaos Brigade... And the second strongest being in world...

Sighing once again i held my forehead

"I'm too old for this shit!"

* * *

Later

"I'm homee!" I said with sigh and eat some Taiyaki that i bought before go home

"Ah Kai! You home" Mom head popped from living room

"Yeah. I just buy one of these" I said as i bite the Taiyaki. Mom sighed a bit with smile

"You really like that stuff aren't you? Anyway there are you friend here."

"Friend?" I asked as i enter the living room and see Sona in there

"Hello Kai" Sona greeted me. She didn't wear Kuoh uniform instead simple blue t-shirt with green pants

"Ah. Sona-sempai. Any particular reason you came?" I asked clearly not expect her to come here and this late

"W-Well.. You say i always welcome in here so..." Sona shifted her glasses with little blush on her face. I merely blinked then shrug it off and take a seat

"Of course! Kai friends always welcome in here! Fufufu" Mom giggling seeing us while i rolled my eyes. I then notice Sona seem holding book on her lap. I glance more focus and notice it was my album

"Ah.. Why you holding my album like that?" I asked to Sona who blinked and blush more

"W-W-Well.. I-I just curious how are you when you kid.." She said "Though it not much different than now"

"Hmmm... Is that so..." I said and glance to Mom who laugh sheepishly. I knew she the one give that album to her.

"I will leave you two couple alone. See you later!" Mom said quickly and leave. I turn to Sona who has her calm face and sigh a little

"I'm sorry about that. Mom can be quite... Talk active if about me and Nii-san" I said with pause since i try to found what word i need to use

"Is okay. I already talk with her and seeing your picture.." She smiled "I can tell your stoic nature already born with you" She chuckled make me smirked a bit

"Well. What can i say? It is my nature. By the way don't you have job? Rias-sempai seems busy tonight." I asked

"Ah. We Student Council members got break today. It because tomorrow are classroom visit. Since we need energy for tomorrow, we got rest today." Sona answered. Ah is that so.. I remember now about that

"I see.. That mean you will be busy tomorrow. Do you mind if i help?" I offered and she blinked

"Eh? No! We not need it!" She rejected and waved her hand. I about to reply but she beat me "B-But! I-If you insist! T-Then i think its fine!" She added with blush

...

I won't surprise if she Sadist since she are the President of Student Council so she strict but... Tsundere too?

"Well... I will help you then" I said in monotone and her blush increase "Anyway Sona-sempai-"

"Please just Sona." She said with little scowl and i sigh a bit

"Sona-san-"

"Just Sona." She cut me again make my eyes twitched

"Sona then. If i recall your family will come tomorrow right? And i heard from Rias-sempai that your sister is the current Leviathan."

"Ah. Yes.. My sister are the current Leviathan. S-She will come tomorrow.." Sona said with little displeasant tone

"You seem not happy with your sister. Mind to tell me why?" I asked. Sona hearing me let out sigh and rub her temple

"Well... It not like i dislike her.. But she can be really childish sometime. She are century old and yet. *sigh*" Sona let out another sigh and i can tell she seems troubled with it

"Well... I'm not too surprised somehow" I said and she blinked

"Why?" She asked

"Just think about it Sona. Your sister are Maou. How many devil in underworld? Thousands? Perhaps millions. And the leader is only 4. Of course it will bother her mental. Just imagine if you has hundred or thousand man working under you. Isn't it difficult? My guess is your sister act like that because she need a break." I explained and Sona blinked before her expression turn into shame

"I-I never thought something like that.." She murmured "And here i bad mouth about her while her job is really hard..."

"Its okay Sona. Don't blame yourself. Rather than that it will be better if you ligthen up with your sister. Even it just little try to help relieving her stress" I said with warm tone though my face still stoic. Sona look into me with bitter smile

"Perhaps you are right. I will be more nice to her. Thanks Kai"

"Not need to thanks me. I just do what i must do." I said with little smile and look into Sona

**_"Weaaaakkkkk"_**

My eyes widened for moment suddenly blood appear from the wall and it wash the entire room! I look around for moment and notice suddenly Sona head rolled from her head!

"Sona!" I yelled in horror but then suddenly Sona's head turn to me

"Why? Why you kill me?" She asked

"What?" I said in shock

"You kill me.. I believe in you..."

"No!" I shouted but i feel something at my hand. I look and see my hand now extended and stab something. I followed my hand my expression turn into pure horror

My hand let out electric like thousand bird chip and it stab Sona left chest, right in heart

"No..." I murmured in shock

"Why?" Sona said weakly with blood dripped from her mouth

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed in horror

"Kai?! Kai?! What happen?!"

I blinked once, twice. And i turn to see Sona who now sit on my left

"I-I-I-... I'm fine" I said in weak tone. I can feel cold sweat rolled from my foreheads. I try my best to calm my breath.

It happen again..

Oh God...

"Kai? Tell me what happen now! I don't know what but i do sense some dark presence inside you before even it just a second!" Sona said in stern tone and her eyes is cold

"I'm fine Sempai. It just nightmare." I said qickly

"LIE! Kai, the darkness i sense inside you is very dark! It even stronger than me and Rias! You couldn't possi-"

"I'M FINE!" I snapped to her with serious tone and my Sharingan active. Sona taken back by my tone for moment and i notice it. I turn off my Sharingan and i held my forehead

"I'm... I'm fine... Sorry for snap like that..." I murmured and let out deep sigh

"Kai..." Sona call my name weakly and i stare to her

"It just nightmare..." I murmured in weak tone

"Kai... What is that? The darkness inside you?" Sona asked again in soft tone

What should i do? Tell her the truth?

No.. I don't want they to worry about me.. This is my burden... I the one who bother them

I shouldn't be here since the beginning

I don't belong in this world...

...

I'm sorry

"It was nothing Sona-sempai... I just got nightmare. And since i'm Senjutsu master i unconsciously affect malice intent of nature. That's all.. The nightmare just came this morning so i will be fine.." I answered. Sona look into me with sharp eyes. She stare at me for moment before sigh

"I know it not 100% true but i won't bother asking... Just... Be okay.." She said to me in soft tone and i can't help but smile at that..

"I will.. Thank you sempai.." I smiled a bit and Sona smiled back to me before she touch my lips with her finger surprising me

"It just Sona, Kai-kun" She said. I about to reply but suddenly she press her lips against mine surprising me. She press her mouth deeper and i unconsciously open my mouth a bit and she slip her tongue inside my mouth before i can close it again

I moaned a bit. Damn! What the hell?! I never knew she this bold! Sona tongue wrestle against my tongue that didn't move

Waa! Waa! Mayday! Mayday! If this continue my brain will get affected by the "Lust Virus!" I moaned when she move her tongue further and my mind start to blank! Where the hell she learn this thing?! An 17 year old girl shouldn't know about this!

Sona then broke the kiss with little blush on her face. As for me, my expression is dazed and my face almost rivaled Kushina Uzumaki hair!

"S-Sempai?" I said in dazed tone and Sona smirked

'He very cute when blushing. I think i knew now why Akeno and Rias like to tease Ise'."How many time i told you Kai-kun? Just Sona" She said before she kiss me again make me gasped in surprise and she deepened the kiss make me moaned more

Well this one didn't last long like before since

"We home!"

Nii-san voice come from outside and Sona immediately release me. I only move my head in spinning motion with dazed face indicating my mind still processing what happen

"Ah? Kaichou!" Ise said in surprise when see Sona in sofa

"Hello, Ise, Rias, Asia" Sona greeted them

"Sona? What are you doing in here" Rias asked also surprised

"And what happen to Kai-san?" Asia asked when notice Kai still in blank mode

"Well.. I just give him special treatment. I will take my leave. Bye Kai-kun" Sona said as she smile to Kai who only nodded still trying to put his mind and body in one place

Everyone notice when Sona called Kai with -kun. Sona stood and flash a little smirk to Asia who has wide eyes when notice it and Rias also smirked when seeing this

'Oh my Sona it seem you start to getting bold' Rias giggling in her mind

"Goody bye Ise, Rias, Asia" Sona said as she walk passing them with smirk on her face

Asia immediately went to Kai and asking him what happen and start to shake his body

'Well.. Now i one step further than Asia' Sona smirked as she leave from Hyoudou residence

* * *

Next day at Kuoh Academy, Classroom visit day

Last night really make my head hurt

I know Sona has crush on me like Asia. But i don't know she will be that bold.. I shuddered when remember yesterday she just mouth-rape me

Well not lika i'm not enjoying it. Sona was beautiful girl though her body not good as Akeno but it still fit her well

If there any girl that maybe i should date with its Sona. In cannon she seems not interested on Ise so it just natural if i date her. It won't change cannon much but..

I sighed and rub my temple. I won't admit but i do feel something to Asia. She very nice and innocent. I won't say i love her but well you could say i like her. For Koneko... Well i think she as friends and junior.. *sigh*

"What i got myself into?" I murmured

"K-Kai-san!"

I turn and see Asia called me. Last night after my mind back to my body she give me cute glare. She very jealous and give me another kiss last night before i able to protest

Seriously. What is wrong with woman and kissing?

"Yes Asia?" I smiled to her

"A-Anoo.. Are you okay?" She asked and i chuckle

"I'm fine. I just thinking about... Well last night" I whispered the last part but Asia seem hear it and she blushing

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be that..." She murmured the last part and i can't hear it

"What's wrong last night?"

We then turn to see Xenovia who now has curious expression

"Nothing Xenovia-san!" Asia said quickly and Xenovia only nodded before turn to me

"Kai" She called me

"Yes?" I asked

Xenovia lowers her head on my response.

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day."

That sort of thing, Ah, it's about that. About making children. So she came to apologise for that.

"I kept on speaking without thinking about you." She said in apologetic manner make me sighed. Xenovia really blunt girl. But oh well at least she apologize already

"Suddenly doing that kind of thing is difficult after all, I think."

"Its okay" I said and she nodded. Well she seems taking this very well. She better than Asia

"That's why-"

Xenovia takes out something from her pocket. What the?! That was!

"First we should practice using this."

Xenovia opens a thing packed in a small pouch in front of my eyes, a condom.

All of the class' eyes were gathered on the thing Xenovia was holding.

I stare at her blankly with blank face...

...

Inside my mind i screaming to the hell how could God create such blunt girl like this!

"Xenovia-san... What did i say about in public?" I asked with monotone and hold the urge to screaming

Immediately the class was noisy. Hey, they saw that! More like, I am basking in all that attention!

"N-No way!"

"K-Kai-sama virginity!"

"Noooooo!"

Oh crap fangirls!

"In the world I was in, there was dispute in the use of this but putting it on in Japan would be more convenient following the country's pattern after all."

That doesn't matter! Do something about this atmosphere! Everyone in the class is looking at me and you with strange looks, you know!?

"Xenovia-san... Can't you show thing like this in another time and place?"

To my reply, Xenovia tilts her head, she seems to not understand it quite well. Not good! She's just like Asia at first, she's living in a separate world from this society! No! Screw it! Asia never this bold! She WORSE THAN HER!

"It's good for Asia to use it as well. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both of you. The relationship between men and women is difficult."

With that Xenovia handed over a piece to Asia. "?" Asia had a questioning look but the perverted glasses Kiryuu, without letting a single hair escape, kept whispering to Asia.

Suddenly Asia started blushing.

"…...Uuh."

Ah! Asia fainted after her head became pure red!

"What what? Is Ice prince going to become something amazing again?"

With full interest, while shining her glasses, the erotic girl Aika asks.

"But, I wonder if it's all right. If you sleep with Xenovia then Asia will-."

"Kiryuu-saaaaan! Please stoooooooop!"

Suddenly revived Asia covers Aika's mouth. She must be shy about her crush

"Aika-san... What did i say about tell something strange to Asia?" I asked with cold tone make her turn to me and pale

"Hey! On my defense! I just tell her what it mean! It public education!" She yelled and raise her hands in give up motion make me sighed. True what she say is public education so i don't have right to angry to her. It just Asia never know something like this that's why she faint

"Geez, Asia. I told you right? If you don't start moving soon, Hyoudou will become something troublesome. There are a lot of formidable enemies around him, you know? If you keep dilly dallying, before you know it he may be eaten. You won't like that, right? A man with the scent of another woman."

"Ouch! Why does Kiryuu-san keep on giving me explosive blasts like that…"

"I am worried. You're fine with me being your only ally, right? I am fine with a clean mood as well but you gotta do what you gotta do at times! Even you, Asia is ripe enough for eating!"

"Am I r-ripe enough for eating?" Asia asked me and i give glare to Aika who turn away and whistle innocently before turn to Asia with deadpan expression

"I won't answer that question." I said with tone that said final decision before i glare to Aika again and give her look that said "Your continued stupidity is unwanted, cease it and leave from here immediately or suffer the consequences"

Aika seeing this pouted and huffed in annoyances

"Its not over Hyoudou!" She said and leave while i let out little sigh. We then fell silence for moment until

"Since it done, it's time for the sexual intercourse but…" Xenovia said suddenly and broke the ice

I immediately raise my hand and slap my forehead loud enough to produce sound "SMACK"

Xenovia... I don't know what i should do with you...

* * *

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of my classmates keep coming in.

I then see Mom and Dad come. They just finish visiting Nii-san class so now its my turn

The class is English same like Nii-san before. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students. Huh? What's that?

I began to looking at the object closely... This is PVC clay? The teacher gleefully says to me who was dubiously thinking that.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there! I was visiting another class before and do the same! And surprisingly i found many student that talented!"

I give him deadpanned expression... What the connection between PVC and English class? Maybe you should teaching Art class rather than English

"Let's Try!"

Let out sigh. I rub my temple and began to kneading

"I-It's difficult."

I took glance to Asia who began kneading and smile a bit

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

While turning my head to the voices i recognise, my parents were turned facing Asia and yelling.

Realising father and mother's voice, she turned back and did it happily. Aren't they perfectly like a parent-child. No, with that I am also more than happy enough.

Well... Since today is special...

I then began to kneading mine with smile

After a moment i finish and with proud reveal it to the class. The teacher seeing mine quickly has wide eyes

"N-No way! Another one!" He said with flabbergasted tone

My PVC are the figure of both my parents. Dad wearing tuxedo and Mom wedding dress

"Uooo! Hyoudou-kun! Is your family give you training in kneading before?" He asked

"No."

"T-This unexpected! Your brother also has talent on this!" He said in happy tone make me blinked. Nii-san did?

"Really?" I asked

"Yes! He make Rias Gremory statue with it! And i must say it was really perfect!" He grinned

My expression from surprise turn to deadpanned hearing this

"I should knew..." I said blankly. If it related to his pervertedness, Nii-san will able to do anything

"K-Kai-san"

I then turn to see Asia who hand me some statue. It was statue of me though it not perfect but still good

"Ah... Its not bad. Thank you Asia" I said as i look to the statue and Asia blushing at my praise

* * *

Lunch break

"From here, go to the left, then go to right. You will find the toilet in there" I said as i told some students parent

"I see. Thank you young man." The woman around 30 said and i nodded "You are very polite and handsome. Do you have girlfriend?"

"Ah. No i'm not ma'am." I said with little smile

"Really? That's very surprising. Do you know Saeko Ria from 2A?" She asked me. And i hummed trying to remember the person

"Ah. A young woman with long purple hair with brown eyes right?" I said and she nodded

"Yeah. If you want my daugther still single. Perhaps you will interested on her?" She asked and i let out little chuckle

"Thank you ma'am. Saeko-san are very beautiful girl, she kind and make a good cookie. She made one for me that time but for now i still not interested on relationship" I reject politely and she blinked in surprise

"Ah. Yes i remember now, there's time when she ask me how to make cookies. So its for you, you must be Hyoudou Kai then. My, it seems my daughter has good eyes. If only i 10 years younger i won't mind to date you"

I let out another chuckle though inside i sweatdropped. Being flirted by someone that can be your mother is kind awkward

"I'm flattered ma'am but like i say. I'm not into relationship now" I said with gentle tone

"Well. Its for now. We don't know how the future right?" She let out laugh while i only smile and nodded while rubbing my head

"Ah i'm sorry but where the toilet again?" She asked

"Straight from here. Then go to the left. Keep going until you meet the end, then to the right" I said and she nodded

"Thank you Hyoudou-kun" She said

"Your welcome ma'am" I replied and watching her leave

"It seems you popular"

I then turn and see Sona smiling to me and i only let out little sigh "If you mean being flirted by students parent its popular then yes i am" That woman before was the fourth person who flirted me

Sona let out chuckle and leaned a little to me. I take a little stepback. Is it just me or she seems more bold to me lately?

"Sempai.. Its not i didn't like it but. May i ask why you seems very... Aggresive toward me lately?" I asked and she blinked before blush erupted on her face

"W-Well... I-It just... Ummm..." She poking her finger together in shy manner make me blinked again

Is she some Bipolar or what? One moment she bold, few second later she shy like Hinata Hyuuga?

I about to continue my question but it stopped when me and Sona hear some noise in corridor direction

"I wonder what's going on in there." I said before turn to Sona "Sempai. Mind to check it?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yes! L-Let's check it!" She said and walk quickly make me sweatdropped

"Kai-kun!"

Me and Sona stop at our track and turn to see Sirzechs and Rias father if i recall

"Ah. Sirzechs-dono. Lord Gremory." Me and Sona greeted with bow and Sirzechs waved his hands

"Don't be too formal. We not on duty now" He smiled and i nodded

"Ah. You are Hyoudou Issei brother. I remember you make quite ruckus when in party." Rias father said to me and i let out sheepish chuckle

"I'm sorry for that." I said and he smiled and wave his hand too

"Don't worry i won't angry about that. It already on past." He said

"Sirzechs-sama. Aren't you suppose to be with Saji? Where is he?" Sona asked

"Ah? Yes. Saji-kun is with us before, however he leave first when he heard the noise over there."

Sona and me look to each other and nodded

"Well then let's go there Sirzechs-sama, Lord Gremory." Sona said and they nodded before we go to noise in there

When we arrive Sona shifted her glasses and speak

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

But she paused when she se beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She dresses in magical girl's clothing, complete with magic wand and all

But that's not what caught my attention...

It was her body...

She has child body like 12 or 14 years old and yet... Her boobs like woman age 20

...

This world really can make person crazy!

"Sona-chan! Found you "

The Magical Girl immediately cling to Sona-sempai when see her. I notice Rias-sempai and Nii-san also there

"Ah. Nii-san" I greeted and he turn to me

"Eh? Kai? What are you doing? I didn't see you with Mum and Dad before"

"Well. I'm helping Student Council since Sona-sempai asking me for help" I replied

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs greeted make me blinked

Serafall? Serafall Leviathan?

"It's Leviathan-sama."

Ah... Well... I know i already watching her in anime but...

Seeing the real one is more strange than watching in anime...

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama." Rias said when she notice Nii-san confused expression

3, 2, 1

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" Nii-san scream echoes in the corridor. I took some paper and smack his head

"Not so loud!" I said and he rubbed his head but then i glance to my hand

Where the hell this paper come from?!

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?" Serafall said in cute tone make Rias has troubled face a little

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

Okay she very overprotective big sister... She worst than Sirzechs...

"Ise. Greet her."Rias said, and Nii-san lower his head and greet her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan "

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, the cosplay girl. I then look into her and bowed with stoic expression

"Greeting Leviathan-sama. I'm Hyoudou Kai. Hyoudou Issei twin brother" I said and she blinked before approaching me

"You almost like So-tan!" She said suddenly make me blinked

"Is that so... Its an honor then to be like Sona-sempai" I said and she blinked more make me sweatdropped

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is these boy the rumoured Knight-kun and Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Sirzechs said and he not bothered when she call him with -chan

"Is that so" Serafall said as she look into me closely before she pinch my cheeks to mu surprise

"You just like So-tan! More like male version of him!" She exclaimed and give me hug make me sweatdropped. I glance to Sona who mouthed "sorry" with blush on her face. I turn to Nii-san who look into me with usual jealous expression and Rias look into me with amused expression while Asia send glare to Serafall though it not scary instead it cute!

"I appreciate if.. You let me go Leviathan-sama" I said with still stern tone. She then release me and pouted

"Hey! You want to join my peerage?! I want to have male version of Sona in my piece!" She exclaimed "Pleeaasseee!" She give me puppy eyes no jutsu make me sweatdropped

"O-Onee-sama!" Sona yelled to her "Kai want to life as normal human. You can't force her to join you!"

"Mouu! Fine if So-tan said so then!" Serafall pouted before she glance to Gremory family

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory." She greeted Rias father

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

Etc., are what Gremory family and Leviathan-sama are conversing. I talk to Sona-sempai while Nii-san talk to Rias

"Well... That was unexpected" I commented and Sona sighed

"I'm sorry Kai for her behavior." Sona said in apologetic manner

"Its okay. Though it disturbing but i find it cute too" I chuckled

"You see now why i troubled with her?" She asked me

"Well.. If Nii-san act like her i also going to get trouble but..." I paused "Its my duty as family to lighten my Nii-san mood if he stress due to the job" I said with sincere tone and look to Serafall who talk with Sirzechs

Sona look into me with surprise before blush erupted on her face and she shifted her glasses

"W-Well... I-I can't argue with that..." She stammered

I then notice Serafall look into us and she notice Sona blush, she immediately has worry face and approach us

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

W-Well... It looks like Rias is more lucky to have brother rather than big sister..

Sona said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

I merely stare at the conversation with stoic face. Its not like i care but...

Sona seem need help...

And my mind proofed true when she look into me with pleaded eyes that slowly turn into puppy eyes no jutsu

I sweatdropped seeing this before let out little sigh

"Serafall-sama... Sona-sempai.. Let's talk somewhere else" I said and Serafall turn to me

"Eh! Fine! As long i be with So-tan!" She said happily and i sighed inwardly before turn to Asia who look into me

Since that morning it seem my relation and Asia gone into bad way. Though we still chat as usual but i can tell she seem want to say something to me. I walk to Asia and pat her head with smile

"We will talk later" I said in warm tone and Asia blushed

"Y-Yes!" She replied

* * *

Cafetaria

"Mouu! So-tan! Why you just silent?!" Serafall pouted

I company Sona who want to talk with Serafall about her job. Since Sona seem having hard time to express her feeling to Serafall.

Sona look into me with another pleaded eyes as if it asked "Please start the conversation for me!"

I sighed again in my mind

"Serafall-sama.." I called her and she turn to me

"Yes Knight-kun?" She asked

"You can't keep bothering Sona-sempai.." I said and she has comical shock expression

"Eh?! Why?! So-tan my sister! I'm not bothering her!" She protested

"That's what you thinking. But Sona-sempai is bothered when you act like this. You do know she was in middle of job now right?" I asked

"I know! But-"

"Then don't bother her. You can talk with her when she not busy."

"But-"

"He's right Onee-sama" Sona interjected and Serafall look into her with disbelief

"N-No way! So-tan!" She has teary eyes

"You also wrong Sona-sempai!" I said to Sona. Sona and Serafall has surprise expression when i said this

"Your sister is Maou. And it not easy job. She love you and care about you. She need help and support from you. You as her sister should always be there for her when she need it. Leading thousands men is not easy job like i told you yesterday" I said in stern tone and Sona hung her head down

"Hey! Don't talk like that to So-tan!" Serafall protested

"No Serafall-sama. I know you fine with it but i won't let Sona-sempai think what you did is not important" I replied with stern tone "You also living being. You need support and life. Sona-sempai as your sister should able to make you comfortable when you with her. I did this for both of you"

"But-"

"He's right again" Sona interjected "I'm sorry Onee-sama" Sona hung her head to Serafall who immediately shocked

"So-tan..."

"I always think you embarrassing me... Though it true i didn't like when you act like this but i never asked why you act like this. I'm sorry for not helping you and become good sister" Sona said in sincere tone and sad expression

Serafall seeing this slowly smiled and rise Sona head

"Its okay! I don't mind. Because for me So-tan is the most important thing!" Serafall said and hug her

"O-Onee-sama..." Sona said in shock but slowly she hug her back

I smiled seeing the scene. I think i should leave them alone

I secretly leave from Cafetaria while glance at them

Now... What to do?

**_"You are weakk..."_**

My eyes widened and everything around me suddenly turn into dark with blood washed the entire street

**_"You can become a God with those eyes. Those power..."_**

No! I'm not that type of person!

**_"With Sharingan you even can make Ultimate-class devil to do your bidding... Imagine it... You can take control Kyuubi in this world... You can become a God!"_**

Calm... Breath... Calm down Kai.. Calm down...

**_"You are foooolll"_**

I try to calm my breath and sweat start to poured from my body... My heartbeat getting faster and i try my best to calm myself

**_"You won't be able to resist it foreveeerrr"_**

I know...

I slowly open my eyes and the scene around me back to normal... I go to the closed wall and lean on it

...

It getting worse... It start to eat me...

Ever since i manipulate those malice intent when fight Kokabiel... I can felt the malice intent getting more wild as if it start to life and try to consume me...

What should i do?

...

Great Red please help me...

I then felt something poking my arm. I turn to see a short young girl, her heigt maybe same with Koneko but her beauty almost like Rias-sempai. She has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest

I also notice she carry some notepad

"Yes? What's wrong little girl?" I asked. She then flipped her notepad and smiling to me

*Hello! My name San Otonashi, age 21, my hair color dark-blue, my eye color blue, my gender is female!*

I sweatdropped when i read the notepad. Is this girl mute or what? And why the hell she write thing that already obvious?! And she was 21?! Really?! With height like this?! Oh well in my previous life i often seeing strange condition on my patient so... Well this is acceptable

"Ah.. Yes i know. I can see it." I said with forced smile and she nodded with smile before turn her notepad and began to write again

"Didn't mean to offense you but are you mute?" I asked and she nodded before flip her notepad to me again

*Are you Hyoudou Kai?*

"Yes. I'm Hyoudou Kai. How you know me?" I asked with surprise expression and i start to active my sense ability... She only normal human.. Ordinary human

*Masashi-san asking me to tell you that he want to meet you next week!*

I blinked once, twice

"Masashi? You mean Jin Masashi?" I asked clearly surprised and she nodded. What did Jin-sensei want? The last time i try to call him his number already out of date. I visit his old home in Kyoto but he not there. San then began to write her notepad again and show it to me with smile

*Yes! He waiting you at his old cottage that months ago you use as training place!*

Huh?! How he know i use his place?! As if seem reading my mind San began to write again and show her notepad

*Masashi-san said [Hohoho! You must be curious how i able to know you use my place to train and spar with that Arthur junior right? The answer is secret!]*

I sweatdropped seeing this. There also chibi picture of Jin-sensei with smug grin on her notepad

"I.. See..." I muttered. Crazy old man, wait until i see you again!

"Well. Thank you for telling me this news... Otonashi-san" I smiled, i was about to call her San but if i call San-san.. Its kind of strange

*You can call me San* She write again with smiley face and i nodded

"Anyway San, you from Kyoto right?"

She nodded with bright smile

"Well. You must be tired from long journey. Why don't we go to get some food?" I asked as i glance to the clock and see there still time for eat. San seem taken back by my offer and she shook her head while show her notepad

*No thanks. I should go back now* She rejected with smile

"If you worry about Jin-sensei don't worry. I will take responsible about it." I said with little smile. She shook her head and write again

*I appreciate you offer. But i really must go.* She showed unease expression and i scowled

"If you say so then. Forgive me for forcing you. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" I said with apologized tone and bow my head a little. She pat my shoulder and smile while bring up her notepad

*Its okay. Maybe next time?* She smiled and i smile little

"Yes. Next time then" I said and she nodded before wave her hands and leave

I look into the sky for moment

Jin-sensei... What you want to talk about?

* * *

"Ah! Sieg-kun! Heracles-kun! Georg-kun!" Jeanne greeted

"Hello Jeanne. Its nice to be arrive in here" Sig said

"Yeah. My ass is going to dead if i sitting on that plane any longer! Why don't we just use magic circle to come here?!" Heracles growled

"Because if we use that the devil in this city will aware of our presence" Georg answered with calm "And unfortunately for us. There are Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and Azazel in this city now.. I will create barrier that won't be detected by them. Jeanne how our target condition?"

"Kai-kun doing fine! I will try to contact him and told you all his condition!"

"Good. The sooner we done. The better it is..." Heracles said in pissed tone

Hero Faction has arrive!

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter!" An elderly voice called and the door opened reveal San Otonoshi with her notepad

"Ah! San-chan!" The elderly voice greeted

*I already call him Jin-san* San smiled to the old man

The old man has grey hair, a beard, and glasses, he wearing white kimono with black hakama and pipe smoke on his left hand

This guy are Jin Masashi, the teacher of Kai and Ise in Kendo or Sword when they was child

"Good. Good. How my stupid student doing?" Jin asked in in good manner but San still scowling and start to write again

*Don't speak like that! It rude!* She lectured to elder man who rub his head sheepishly

"Hahaha! Its okay. I and Kai always like that. That boy is very stoic so i often tease him though he has soft spot for children." Jin laughed before his expression turn to serious "How his Dark side?"

San seeing this also turn to serious and start to write again

*It growing already. I think its time for him to wield that sword* San showed her notepad with serious expression and Jin nodded while inhale his pipe and blew smoke out from his mouth

"Is that so... It seem like it right thing to give him Yawarakai-Te... Only human with ability to use Senjutsu able to use that sword.. Sadly its very rare for human to learn in Senjutsu... Hopefully his own darkness won't swallow him" Jin said in grave tone and San look to him with worry expression. Hyoudou Kai seem nice person though he also seem rarely show emotion. But if kind person like him fall into dark side of Senjutsu... Jin notice this and wave his hand

"Hahaha! Don't worry San-chan. That kid is strong. He will able to surpass his darkness like me before." Jin chuckled and San blushed a bit and poking her index finger like certain hyuga girl

* * *

**Nyahahaha! How is it?! Give me your opinion! Next chapter will be the confrontation of Kai with Hero Faction!**


	15. Gasper, Ascalon and Hero Faction

**Chapter 14. Gasper****, ****As****calon ****and Hero Faction**

* * *

"So how you doing Asia?" I asked as i walk to cafetaria with her for lunch break

"I'm fine. How about you Kai-san?" She ask me back and i smile while pat her head

"I'm fine too. What Mom make us for lunch?" I asked again as i glance to the bento box that Asia bring

"Umm.. Today is not Mrs Hyoudou who make lunch.. Its me.." She said with blush and i blinked

"Great. I'd like to eat your cook" I said with grin and she become more red. I found it very adorable when she blush like this

We then arrive and Asia start to unpack the box then hand it to me. I take glance and it was rice with chicken and complete vegetable

"This look good. I will try it" I said as i take the food and eat it and true its good! "Its good"

"R-Really?" She asked in surprise tone and i nodded with smile before i brought my chopstick and take some then rise it to Asia "Open your mouth" I smiled and she blushed

"E-Eh-mmph!" I feed her before she able to ask

"How is it?" I asked and she blushed

"I-It's good..." She murmured with shy before i place the chopstick in front of her

"Would you feed me?" I asked and she blushed

"H-Hai!" She said and start to feed me. I must admit Asia are cute girl.. She very cute and beauty..

...

Oh well looks like i also grew crush on her

She began to feed me and i gladly accept it with little smile. She smile brightly and i can't help to admire her beauty face

"Kai-san... I... I make this for you!" She said as she put the chopstick down and bring out another bento. I blinked before take it then open it

It was Taiyaki!

"You make one at least!" I said in happy tone and take one. I love this stuff! I start to take a bite and... Its good! It rivaled Teuchi shop! Heck no! It one level better!

"I-It's good!" I said and start to eat it

"Really?" She asked eagerly

"Yes. It way better than the usual i buy. You have to become my wife and make this for me everyday" I said in straight face

"W-Wife?!" Asia squeaked as her face turn into full red. 'K-Kai-san wife?!'

I notice Asia about to faint so i quickly end the joke "I'm joking we still too young" I said quickly and she blinked before pout a little

"O-Oh..." She murmured and i chuckle while ruffle her hair

"But seriously. You will make a great wife in future" I smiled

"T-Thanks..." Asia murmured as she hung her head down shyly

"Geez! You two act lovey dovey like that!"

Asia jump in surprised while i only sighing know who it is

"Nii-san.. I don't want to hear that from you." I said without turn around

"Hahaha. Don't be like that! Eh Asia, Buchou said we have meeting after school" Nii-san said

"H-Hai Ise-nii!" Asia said and i smile little

Lately Nii-san and Asia relationship as brother-sister increased.. They become very close...

"Kai. Buchou also said you can come if you want." Nii-san said

"Ah? Is that so. I will look into it later since i have promise with Kendo club" I replied as i recall the promise oimake with Katase

"Is that so..." He nodded before he glance to me with serious expression "Is there anything you want to say Kai?"

I only stare at him calmly and narrowed my eyes. What he mean by that? Its very rare seeing him like this..

"No." I said calmly and he nodded before grinned

"Well then! Catch ya later!" He said and leave

...

Strange...

'I know you hide something Kai... Whatever it is... I will found out!' Ise thought with serious as he can see it in Kai eyes... He can see it very clear that Kai seem hurt...

* * *

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

It was evening. I just finish my training with Kendo club and come to visit Nii-san... But the scene in front of me is...

"So.. This guy a vampire?" I asked as i look to Gasper who now get chased by Xenovia

"Yep!" Nii-san answered

"You sure he is he? Not she?" I asked again and Nii-san let out sigh

"Trust me... Even i find it difficult" He said with troubled face and i look into Gasper who now got chasing by Xenovia

Indeed... He like girl.. Really...

Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura.

Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, he'll be destroyed in an instant.

It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

I chuckle at her word.. She's a lively lady as usual. This lady who's swinging the legendary weapon and chasing him seems to be happy as well.

Now that I think about it, after she's become used to living here, Xenovia said that from what she does and what she has to do, everything is enjoyable.

That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*." Asia said with sob and i can't help but scowl

At my house she used to say it a lot "I want to meet the other Bishop-san", she was anticipating her meeting.

I pat her head to comfort her and i notice Koneko also chasing Gasper

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

I must say i found it funny that the usual calm Koneko act like this.

"Oh oh, they're at it." Saji said as he appears as well

"Oh, it's you, Saji." Nii-san greeted

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." Saji said and he turn to me with sneer on his face. I can tell he didn't like me it because Sona has crush on me

"Kai.." He said

"Saji-san..." I greet back and he turn to Nii-san again with "hmph!". I can tell Nii-san sweatdropped seeing this

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia." Nii-san pointed to Gasper

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" Saji said as he seem happy

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing." Nii-san said and hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

I then notice some presence... A very strong one is approaching us... No doubt it male.. He try to hide it but i can felt the Ki inside his body is strong

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." Saji puffs out his chest and acts magnificently

I then summon dozen of holy-swords from the sky and launch it to nearby tree. When it about hit the tree a shadow figure moved fast and get out from the tree that quickly got crushed by my swords. The shadow figure hide to another tree quickly

"K-Kai w-what was that about?!" Nii-san yelled to me and everyone stop their activity

"Come out Fallen Angel. I know you there." I said as my eyes morphed into Sharingan

"Hoo... Not bad.." A masculine voice greeted as he out from his hiding place

I loook into him and immediately know who he is...

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, With Nii-san single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind me, Nii-san made boosted gear appear as well

I mereley gaze calmly with my Sharingan and observe the energy inside him... He strong... Far than Kokabiel.. I can tell it..

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times." Nii-san said with serious tone and Saji made a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Even though this is what he says, nobody thawed their posture. Well except me who keep standing calm and hand on my pocket

"And please remove those" Azazel pointed to the sky as everyone look up and there dozen of holy-swords ready to rained to him

"Like hell we will! If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!" Nii-san yelled

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel by yourself, there's no way you can win against me. I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring."

While scratching his head, Azazel approaches and points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face, more like Azazel is peering into both his eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper is looking like he's being attacked by the fallen angel but….

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However-

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The- then, the line on my side… For example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..."

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The fallen angel's Governor-san says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards Nii-san.

"Sorry for Vali. Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Whaat, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

Is what Azazel says but….

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"Nii-san complained as well.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise." Azazel said cheerfully and he glance to me

"So that the famous red eyes eh? I wonder if it was Sacred Gear as well.. Mind to show me that eyes ability?" He asked me. I merely keep my gaxe calm but suddenly my body burst into black butterflies surprising everyone including Azazel

I appear behind Azazel and press my hold-swords to his neck

'I didn't even sense him! What this?! Illusions?!' Azazel thought with shock though he keep calm outside

"This one of it..." I said calmly before removing my sword and disperse it

"Illusion eh? Ah very strong one too." Azazel commented and i merely grunted

"I actually love to bring you back with me and check those eyes but... If i do that i think Serafall will angry to me." He laughed and turn away then leave

I keep my gaze to him with Sharingan active and use shunshin to go back to Nii-san side

"Kai! You okay?" He asked me

"I'm not the one who got pointed by blade in neck" I answer calmly

"That's crazy of you Kai! To rise your sword against leader of fallen angel like that!" Saji said to me and i merely shrugged

"I can kill him that time. He too relaxed and if i serious my sword will went through his chest already." I said calmly. Saji look into me with unreadable expression hearing this

'I don't know what Kaichou look into him but.. My gut... My instinct is telling me you are dangerous person Hyoudou Kai...' Saji thought with solemn

"Anyway... For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's sacred gear training got started.

* * *

Next day

Yesterday was quite ruckus... Gasper who sulking in his room because some mistake in job... Until i kick the door away and drag him out to talk with us...

If there one thing i hate is spoiler brats... I hate it most...

Currently me, Nii-san, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia is on our way to Akeno Shrine..

It only Nii-san that being called but i decide to follow him.. If i recall we will meet Michael.. And i have much thing to talk with him...

When i told Nii-san i want to follow him and bring Asia and Xenovia with me because even they christian at least Shrine was place to pray

"Welcome, Ise-kun- oh my Asia-chan, Xenovia and Kai-kun come too?" Akeno asked clearly surprised when seeing us

"Hello Akeno-sempai" I greeted as Asia and the other also greet her. I notice she wearing miko outfit.

We are climbing the steps. Akeno who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this. Though i'm surprised Kai-kun, Asia-chan and Xenovia also come."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

As Nii-san and Akeno talking i notice Xenovia glance to me

"Why you calling me Kai?" She asked. This morning i call her to come with me and Nii-san to come here

"That.. Will be surprise." I said with straight face and keep walking

"What kind of surprise Kai-san?" Asia asked and i smiled a bit

"A secret one." I said

We then arrive at the main place and i sense oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?" Nii-san asked as i can tell he also sense the oldness in this place

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

So he here...

Golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at us.

"Ah not just Sekiryuutei but Xenovia, Asia and Akai-me no Kishi too?"

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe,-above his head a golden coloured halo is floating.

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Michael immediately reveal his 12 golden wings from his back. Asia and Xenovia eyes immediately widened in surprise while i keep my gaze calm

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

* * *

With Akeno leading, me, Nii-san, Asia, Xenovia and Michael headed to the main shrine.

Xenovia and Asia didn't say anything but silent.. They seem nervous around Michael, i can tell it. Well can't blame them, they are former believer

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the centre, I felt an unknown surge of power, it was... Holy and yet... Mixed with dragon aura

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Michael said to Nii-san as he point to some direction, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

That was

"Ascalon..." I hear Xenovia murmured

"This is Georges-If I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed." Michael said and Nii-san seem confused

"It's a famous dragon slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more Ise. As Sekiryuutei, dragon slayer are your mortal enemies other than light weapon due to your status as devil." Xenovia explained to Nii-san who obviously didn't understand

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?"

Hmmm so it was like when i give Nii-san holy swords against Raiser eh?

"Why, give it to me? Didn't mean to reject but.. Isn't it better to give it to Kai? I'm not sword type" Nii-san asked and i blinked clearly surprised by that

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. That's why i'm not giving it to Kai-kun since he didn't take any side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Ahhh i see.. I understand so it was gift..

Michael continues on his talk to Nii-san who still confused

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. I thought that for the rumored 'The weakest host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon."

I snorted hearing this and Nii-san shot me a glare before he turn to Michael again

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?" Nii-san asked again

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray." Michael answered

After few conversation, i then see Nii-san slowly took Ascalon with scared expression. He took it and nothing happened... I can see the holy aura start to flowing on his body and he make thoughtful expression. Mostly must be talk with Ddraig

Slowly i can tell Ascalon aura and Ddraig combined and become one... After it done a blade crawl out from the gauntlet

"….It seriously combined." Michael said in awe before he turn to me "I'm sure you want to talk something?"

I narrowed my eyes hearing this

"Why you exile Asia?" I asked bluntly and notice Asia flinched on my side

"I can only apologize for that. ...After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of the holy things like exorcism, crosses, etc. these too are the system's powers."

"So after God died, there was a critical system failure. Is that what you're saying?" I asked as Michael nodded.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but...compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

I knew it. Only God can work the system properly, it's to avoid any usurpers that might want to take advantage of the system. I remember hearing from Kokabiel that the system was in a funk as well.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear- Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your brother Boosted and Divine Dividing."

"It's because Asia can heal Fallen Angels and Devils right?" I said more in statement rather than ask and Michael nodded at my word

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of the influence on the system-."

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?" Xenovia interrupted

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place of direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system.- I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics." Michael said as he bowed to them. The two in question were staring in wonder that Michael is bowing to them. Xenovia shakes her head and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. ...I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but... Even then I am satisfied by my current life." Xenovia says, She's not a bad girl, she just thinks differently than others. Then Asia put her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honor!" said Asia as Michael sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you Xenovia. Since it's the family of Sirzechs' sister, then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please." said Michael and he turn to me "Do you still have other thing to say?"

"The people who exiles Asia... They not innocent people right?" I said in matter of fact tone again and he sighed

"To tell you the truth.. Yes... There many corrupted people on church.. But i can't do many thing since they threatened to expose the truth about God.." Michael said in bitter tone. I see.. That's all i need to hear...

"Well then... Can i ask you one more thing Michael-sama?" I asked and he smiled

"What is it?" He asked. I get into knee and bow with my forehead touch the ground surprising everyone

"Please... Make Asia and Xenovia able to pray.. If only 2 devil it wouldn't be problem right?" I pleaded with serious and begging tone

"Kai-san..." Asia murmured with shock

Michael seeing this gave a small laugh "Rise your head Kai-kun..."

I slowly stand and look into him and he smiled

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?" asked Michael as the girls in question nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord-to Michael-sama."

Michael smiled at their responses.

"Very well. I'll do it right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia... Though he doesn't exist anymore."

Asia got teary-eyed and embraced me

"K-Kai-san!" She said in happiness and i can't help but smile

"I'm glad both of you doesn't have to get hurt for your beliefs, same for Xenovia" I smiled. I turn to see Xenovia who tremble before she also hugging me

"Kai, thank you." Xenovia smiled. I chuckle and stroke their heads

"Now you two can pray without restraint."

Everyone seeing this smile and Michael clear his throat

"And, it's time. I have to go soon." Michael said and we nodded

"Thank you.. Michael-sama.." I said and he smiled

"Its okay... Just doing my job.."

After saying that, Michael whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

* * *

"I can't thank enough Kai..." Xenovia smiled to me

"Its okay... I just helping friends" I shrugged as i stroke Asia hair who currently sleep on my lap

We currently sit on garden near fishpool in Shrine.. Akeno offering us Tea but i suddenly remember the event where Issei and Akeno spend their private time. Since i don't want to change cannon much. I reject it by saying we want to explore the Shrine

"Is that it? All you did to me because i'm your friend?" She asked me and i blinked

"Yeah. You not like it?" I asked back and she chuckle

"No. It just.. Well... You very kind person Hyoudou Kai... Really... I don't know what to say..." She said while scratching her cheeks

"Hmmm. Well.. Isn't it living being nature to help each other? I merely do what should i do. Nothing special." I replied with my gaze back to the poll and stroking Asia hair again

"If you need help or anything. Don't hesitate to ask. I don't want my future husband to be died before you can give me child"

I almost facefaulted at her words. Damn you and your bluntness Xenovia

"I... See..." I said with strain tone, unsure how to respond that word.

The meeting will be held 3 days again.. Since i'm not invited i guess i can relax at home.. If i recall there will be attack in the meeting... Should i interfere?

Nah! I have interfere too much. I thin i will let it pass. Beside 5 days again i need to go to Kyoto and meet with Jin-sensei... Just what that old geezer want anyway?

I then sense familiar aura approaching us, it was Sona. Why she come here?

"Ah. There you are." Sona called us and i turn to her

"Sona-sempai? Why you here?" I asked

"Well. I heard from Rias you also come to visit the Shrine. So i think i'd like to come too." She shrugged and i nodded. She then take a seat beside Xenovia and glance to Asia

"She tired. I think it because she too happy." I said as i glance to sleeping form Asia

"Happy?" Sona asked

"Well... Kai here asking permission from Michael-sama so i and Asia able to pray without getting headache" Xenovia answered and Sona look into me with surprise

"You really did that?" She asked and i chuckled

"Yes.. I feel bad every time i see she and Xenovia got hurt when they pray." I said with smile

"Unyaa... Please don't leave me Kai-san..." Asia murmured in her sleep and i can't help but chuckle

"I think i understand why Ise and Buchou found Asia very cute" Xenovia smiled so do Sona

"Agree.." Sona said 'Though she was my rival in love' Sona added in mind

"You really care for her aren't you Kai?" Sona asked me and i smiled

"Not just her Sempai..." I said with warm tone before turn my gaze to the sky "For me.. Sempai and Rias-sempai groups plus my family are the most important thing i ever had.. If i have to fight with God or Great Red to make sure everyone safety.. I will gladly to do it" I said with smile and sincere tone

Xenovia and Sona hearing this can't help but stare with awe at Kai declaration.. They don't know he hold them in such regard... Slowly Sona smiled and shook her head with smile

"I won't expect less from you." Sona chuckled and i only nodded

"Indeed... That very bold declaration Kai." Xenovia added with chuckle while i only smiled warmly

"Oi! Sona! Time to go!"

We heard Rias yelled and we nodded before i shake Asia slowly

* * *

Issei POV

[tap tap tap tap tap] The sound of Buchou's footsteps descending the shrine's stone steps were full of anger.

I, Sona-Kaichou, Xenovia, Asia and Kai who was following behind her said nothing, and just tried not to be left behind.

When I ask why Sona-Kaichou here she said she want to meet Kai. Mann I jealous of her sometime. It as if he already make Harem! Though not all girl from his group has big boobs like Akeno-san but they fit their body!

Buchou hates her servant, me to be touched by other girls. It seems Asia and Koneko-chan are ok but girls other than that, even if it's Akeno-san, she hates it. No, since it's Akeno-san who's closest to her, she hates it? No, I don't get my master's heart about that.

But, if you look at it from my master, Buchou's perspective, it may look like betrayal. What should I do! There's no other way than to apologise! But, how do I apologise!? I really don't get it! If I am hated by Buchou then I'll die of sadness!

"Pst. Nii-san, what did you did to Rias-sempai?"

Kai who on my side whispered

"Eh? I don't know. Perhaps it because she saw me being hugged by Akeno-san"

Kai look into me for moment before turn to Buchou with unreadable expression before sighed in mysterious manner

Lately he seem distance himself from us... I don't know what but my instinct told me that he hiding something big... I want to ask him but I sure he will dodge my question

I am thinking of this and that with my small brain. Suddenly Buchou stops.

Without turning towards me, Buchou asks.

"….Hey, Ise."

What will she ask? I am scared! How should I answer her!? I can't find an answer!

"Y-Yes."

However, I didn't expect Buchou's words.

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes?"

"Akeno is fuku-Buchou. However, she is 'Akeno'….. …and I am?"

Huh? What do you mean? I think Akeno-san is 'Akeno-san' but?

That's why, Buchou is...

"Buchou is Rias..."

Kai answered immediately and give me look that say "Just play along"

"Yes. Buchou is Rias... My master, upper class devil and... And my precious person"

I said the last part unconsciously and Buchou turn to me with surprise expression before she slowly smiling. Huh? Did i do something good?

"Is that so... Is it true?"

Buchou asked me, her voice sounded desperate. I grinned and nodded

"Of course! Buchou are precious to me! You are my King! I will protect you from any danger!"

Buchou smile get more beautiful hearing my response and i can't help to not stare at her beauty smile

"Well... What do you say? Even you have some cool moment."

Kai laughed and I glare to him

"Shut up! You ruin my charming moment!"

Everyone laughed hearing this even the stoic Sona-Kaichou. Kai then grinned and pointed to himself

"Then. I won't loss too. I promise! I will protect everyone! I promise you all! That's my promise as Knight and Swordman!"

He declared proudly and i can't help but smile, everyone also smiling..

Heh! He maybe distance himself but he still the same Kai

Stupid little brother

* * *

Kai POV

"So you guys back to school to do job again?" I asked to Rias, Sona, Asia, Xenovia and Nii-san who now stand in front Kuoh Academy gate

"Yes. Even the meeting will be held 3 days again doesn't mean we got holiday on our job" Rias answered and i chuckled

"Ah. Well... I was wishing to walk home with someone but.. Can't be helped." I said in little strain tone. To be honest i miss Nii-san company when go home. Lately i feel i little away from them..

Everyone hearing this frowned. I can see Nii-san seem didn't like this very much

"Well.. I think i will company you then. Buchou can i take break for today?" Nii-san asked to my surprise. Before Rias able to reply i beat her

"I'm just joking..." I said in deadpan before sighing "I'm 17 years old. I can go home by myself." I said with fake smile

"Really? You sure? If you want-"

"Nii-san..." I stare at him blankly "Really i'm fine... I will go now see you later.." I said as i turn and leave

Everyone look into me with strange expression

"He hiding something.." Ise said as he stare at Kai who walk away

"I know..." Rias sighed

"And he seem lonely too..." Ise added with sad tone make everyone except Asia blinked

"What you mean by lonely?" Sona asked with scowl

"Well..." Ise scratch his cheek sheepishly since he not good with something like this and try to find good word to talk about Kai condition

"He confuse" Asia said with half open eyes "I can tell Kai-san is confuse... Kai-san eyes usually is calm and sharp... But now his eyes same like mine when i got exiled from church..."

Everyone scowl deepened when hearing this. They then start to thinking what's wrong with Kai.. Now they recall it seem he not spend his time with they so much like before

"Well... Why don't we give him surprise tomorrow?" Ise offered

"Such as?" Rias asked in curious since Kai was like little brother to her. No, not just her. Even Akeno also feel like that. The fallen/devil hybrid seem can't interested on Kai in romantic way. That's what surprising her since Akeno.. Well... She very aggresive sometime...

"Ummm... We can give him cheer up party?" Ise said in puzzled tone

"That's good idea" Sona said with smile and everyone nodded. Ise grinned seeing this

'Well.. What you expect? You have many people care to you now otouto' Ise thought with grin

Unknown to him, his time together with Kai will be short

* * *

I was on my way home.. I held my head and try to calm my breath.. Currently i was leaning on wall and breathed with calm... I realise that i can't active my sensor ability for longer than 3 hours.. If i do that the malice intent inside me will go rage...

I too focus to calm myself and not notice there many mist surruond me. When i open my eyes again i surprised when i found myself not in street anymore...

Now i was in place that look like my Tsukuyomi realm... I now in kind some place that resemble forest...

Where is this?! Where am i?!

"Ara? Kai-kun you loss?"

I turn and see familiar face. Jeanne. I narrowed my eyes at her. There something fishy about her. When i talk with Ishida about her Ishida first seem confused... When he talk about her his tone seem cloudy.. It as if he got planted memory about her...

And now it seem i right

"You not Ishida cousin aren't you? Who are you?!" I said coldly as i grip Yawarakai-Te and start to gather nature energy to enter Senjutsu mode just in case and i notice the nature energy in here is... Hard to gather

I about to reply but then i notice she leaked ill intent toward me. My eyes widened and i jump away from her

She giggling at my reply before suddenly swords appear around her and my eyes widened.

That's holy-swords! It mean she has same Sacred Gear like me! Who is she?!

"I told you already didn't i? I'm Jeanne." She answered playfully and i narrowed my eyes

"What do you want?!" I demanded and summon my own holy-swords

"Don't be like that Hyoudou Kai"

I turn to see 2 people approaching me

The first was a two meters tall man with a well-built body.

The second was a young handsome man with silver-white hair. He looks alike Kiba except this one has white hair

"I've heard about you from Cao Cao. He told me you has talent in sword. A pleasure to meet you for the first time. Akai-me no Kishi. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you" Sig smiled to me and my eyes widened.

Hero Faction! They here! Shit!

"My name is Heracles. The Descendant of Greek Hero Heracles" The big guy said with smug tone

Another descendant of legendary human?! Does Hero Faction main members is descendant of hero?! Shit!

I keep my face calm outside and turn to Jeanne

"And which one are you?" My voice is cold and stoic

"Mouu you become cold Kai-kun! I'm Jeannethe holder of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc!" She said

Shit... A legendary woman from church! What did i got myself into?!

"We didn't come here to fight Hyoudou Kai.. We want to talk" Sig said to me but i still hold my stance

"We are from Hero Faction.. We want you to join with us" Sig said and i narrowed my eyes

"Explain to me why i should join with you?" I asked and stall time. I was try to gather Nature Energy to enter Senjutsu

"Well. Our leader seems taking like to you. He already see your ability. When you fight at Rias Gremory wedding party our spy telling us about you" Sig answered. A spy?! Who is it?

"That's not good reason... What your organization purpose?" I asked

"Well.. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it meas to be 'human' and challenge it" Sig answered nonchalantly make me blinked

"And how you going to do that?" I asked

"By defeat the entire races. Devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races. We humans will be the ones who beat them all" Sig declared with casual tone

"So basically you want to eliminate the entire supernatural races" I said in matter of fact tone

"Well if you put it in harsh way then yes. Now will you join us? Before you decide we want to tell you that we know all your friends and family.. You wouldn't want something happen to them would you?" Sig said with smug smirk make my eyes hardened and turn into Sharingan

Against these guys.. I have to go all out since the beginning.. Screw sword battle! Now its all out battle! I grip Yawarakai-Te tightly and glare to him

"So that's the famous your red eyes? Not look so tough" Heracles said smugly and i turn to him then our gaze meet

"You all underestimated me. I won't join your organization.. And if you thratened my friends.. I will kill you all" I said as i look into Sig then turn to Jeanne "Including you Jeanne-san"

"Ara? You so scary when angry!" She said playfully

"Looks like the negotiation is fail.. Well then Heracles.. If you may" Sig sighed and Heracles smirked

"Leave it to me!"

Heracles dashed to me and rise his giant fist. I can see his movement! I tilted my head and dodge the attack. He then rise his fist and i jumped away. When his fist connect with ground it explode! What the hell?!

"You fast. But not strong!" Heracles roared and charged to me.

Heracles rise his fist and about to punch me but i ducked and give him elbow then followed by combo punch.

Heracles grunted and i can tell he hurt. He groaned and give me double axe attack which i easily dodge again by flipped and dash then enchant chakra to my kick and kick him sending him crashing the ground

"Is that the best?" I asked in bored tone. Heracles growled before he dashed toe me and start to attack me again but i calmly dodge his attack

He throwing a multitude of punches, but no matter how quickly he attacked, I able to avoid the blow, tilting out of the way with the minimal amount of movement. He growled in frustated tone. I narrowed my eyes. This one seem power type. Good i can finish him first then

"Hold still!" Heracles growled and i merely grunted

"As you wish" I said as i stopped and let Heracles punch hit me and my body explode

"Ha!" Heracles grinned but then it turn into shock when my body suddenly burst away into black butterflies surprising everyone

"My turn." I suddenly appear below him with my Senjutsu mode already active and hold blue sphere on my right hand

"**Senpou : Rasengan! (Sage Art : Spiralling Sphere)**" I roared and thrust the blue sphere to Heracles stomach. Heracles take the attack with grin before his face turn into shock and he cough blood mixed with saliva then get blasted away by the blue sphere

'What the?! I very sure Heracles attack hit him before! How he able to do that?!' Sig who observed thought with shock before suddenly he felt pulse from Gram on his pocket 'An illusion? I see... It also high level illusion.. If not because Gram i will trapped inside it...' He thought and glance to Jeanne then notice the woman also got caught in illusion. He placed hand on Jeanne head then send pulse of energy from Gram to dispel the illusion from her

"Eh? Sieg-kun?" Jeanne asked and Sig didn't bother to answer her question before he step forward

Hyoudou Kai more dangerous than he thought

"Who next?" I asked calmly as i gaze to Heracles who grunted in pain and surprising me he still able to stand with medium wound on his stomach. I then notice Sig step forward and gaze to me

"Heracles. I don't think he are your type. He was fast and seems able to read your movement with easy. Back down. I will handle him" Sig said as he step forward and suddenly pull sword from his pocket.

That sword! I can tell it was not ordinary Demonic sword! I can felt the malice intent of that sword!

"Hey Siegfried! His mine!" Heracles growled as he stand. He strong... His power and defense is triple.. No... Maybe 10 times stronger than Koneko...

"No Heracles. Clearly you will lose against him i can see it. If you not satisfied with my decision you can protest to Cao Cao later. He put me in charge" Sig said calmly and it make Heracles calm. So Cao Cao is their leader name huh? His name like a warrior from 3 kingdoms.. Wait! Don't tell me his leader is descendant of the real Cao Cao?!

"So your leader are descendant of real Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms?" I said in matter of fact tone and Sig seems surprised

"You are pretty sharp. I have said something unecessary. I know you put us under illusion before and if not because my sword. We will getting trouble handle you." Sig said as he take stance. I unleash Yawarakai-Te and glare to him. He seems notice my sword and smirked "Ah.. So your sword is Yawarakai-Te... Interesting.. Let see how you handle mine"

I dashed to him with fast speed and our blade clash! A spark created from our sword and our gaze meet.

Sig then continue by do diagonal slash to me but i block it. Then i counter him with horizontal but he manage to step back and dodge it. He then give me axe slash and i block it again before push his sword away

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" I give him multiply slash. He manage to block some of it but 2 of my slash manage to hit his shoulder and leg. Ku! This guy sword skill are above Kiba, Xenovia and everyone that i has fight!

"Impressive.. You draw the first blood. Looks like our leader seems not exaggerated about you. Now its my turn" Sig then pull another sword from his pocket. It another demonic sword! And strong one too! What the hell is this guy?!

"I can sense your first sword is very dangerous... What is it?" I asked and he smiled

"Gram is the strongest Demon Sword also known as the Sword of the Sun and the Demonic Emperor Sword. You can say it was combined of Durandal and Ascalon. I sure you has see the strength of Durandal right? Since Xenovia is the wielder of it" He smirked and my eyes widened!

That mean now i fighting with Demonic version of Excalibur! Oh great! And it also has Ascalon ability! The Dragon Slayer sword...

Just like what Robert Epps said in Transformers : Dark side of the moon

Why did the bad guy always has the cool stuff?!

"And the second one?" I asked

"Balmung.." He answered and i nodded before he dashed to me. He then start to attack me and i block it with my sword however 2 swords is harder to be blocked!

I having hard time blocking his attack since i using one swords while he two. Ku! This man skills is good! Second only after Arthur! Since Arthur manage to bested me in one sword battle though i know he won't have problem to wield 2 swords

Sig start to do multiply slash to me with 2 swords! I being pushed back! This isn't good. I need to play be careful! I then dodge one of his slash but suddenly a cut appear on my forearm! What the hell! I sure i manage to dodge it very clear!

"KU!" I grunted and jump away from Sig when he manage to slash my forearm. It just slash and not enough to cut my arm but it hurt! DAMN HURT!

"Gram is very dangerous sword. Even you manage to dodge it cut but the wave of it is enough to cut you" Sig smirked seeing this

Damn!

I charged again with Yawarakai-Te. I have to be careful. 1 wrong move and my arm will gone.

"**Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)**" I sent a shockwave of earth to Sig but he merely block and dodge them with ease now my chance!

"**Mikazuki no Mai! (Dance of Crescent Moon)**" I enchant chakra to my leg then move fast and create 2 after image to strike from left and right while the truth is i come from sky

Sig eyes widened seeing this. He then rise his hand and cut through my afterimage. His hands is used! Now!

"**Ryuutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Flash)**" I brought Yawarakai-Te down! Now got him! But Sig smirked and

CLANG!

What the?! Third arm?! There third arm grow from his back! And it was not normal arm either! It was silver dragon arm!

"Nice trick however.."

I quickly use shunshin and barely dodge the slash from his 2 other sword!

"What the?! Sacred Gear?!" I said in surprise and he nodded with smirk

"Its Twice Critical, a very common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It grows something like a dragon arm from my back." He explained before smirked "You aren't bad. I must say i'm impressed in your sword talent. To think a nameless family will able to give me good fight" Somehow i have bad feeling about this.. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly

"If i recall.. Twice Critical was dragon type Sacred Gear right? But Gram is dragon slayer sword... Shouldn't it affect you?" I asked and he has surprise face before smirked to me

"You are very clever. Really.. Just by seeing it you know my situation. Yes, you can say i can't Boost my power much using Twice Critical since the more i increase my power, the more i got hurt because Gram aura. And Gram is choosing me as it wielder.. You can say this is a gift but also curse" He smirked. I only gaze calmly to her before flashes several hand seals and black lightning appear on my hand with sounds like thousand bird

"**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidori Current)**" I said and place my hand to the ground then the black lightning start to crawl to Sig direction. Sig seeing this jump and dodge the attack and i flashed another hand seals

"**Katon : Goukyaku no jutsu (Fire Release : Grand Fireball Technique)**" I spew out 2M green-yellow fireball to Sig who floating in air

"Useless!" He declared as he about to slash the fire with gram with ease but i only smirked before black lightning once again chirping on my hand

"**Chidori Senbon**" I throwed several black lightning needles to Sig who just slashed the flame with ease but he didn't realise the needles and his eyes widened when he notice it. Too late. The needles struck few parts of his leg and he grunted before he slowly land with soft tump again and glare to me

"Impressive swords you have there... You must be has more demonic sword right?" I said as suddenly dozens of magical circle appear above me make his eyes widened "3 giant cleaver against dozens of knifes. Which one going to win?"

A dozen of holy-swords appear above me and i sent 6 of them charged to Sig. Sig gritted his teeth as he felt he can't move due to the lightning that struck his nerve before. He began parry them all without hard make them shatter immediately at the contact and smirked to me but i only smirk back

"**Rairyuusen (Thunder Dragon Flash)**" I yelled and sent a very bright flash make Sig eyes widened. He quickly close his eyes and so everyone. I then launched the rest of swords to him. This time he barely able to parry them since he has to dodge one of it

This guy is good.. Even blinded he still able to fight

"That was close. It almost-GAGH!" He yelled suddenly when the missing sword stab his thigh. I smirked seeing this. I make it float by chakra string

"You were saying?" I said and he glare to me and cut the sword make it shatter immediately

'He blind me with light and paralyze my leg with lightning so i can't dodge his attack... Very clever... And sharp... He really dangerous.. If i not be careful...'."Clearly i underestimated you... No.. It more like we underestimated you... It won't happen again" He said with grave tone

**[Balance Breaker. Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]**

On Sig back, grew out another three silver scalred arms. And they draw out another swords! He now just like Asura!

"Let see how you handle 6 swords" Sig smirked and i take Battojutsu stance. This is bad.. Very bad...

I mentally gulped but i brace myself

"6 on 1.. May i know the name of swords since you already know mine?" I asked

"Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dainsleif as for this one well. It just normal sword of light for devil. Despite how i look, i used to fight for the Church you know." He told me and i narrowed my eyes

All of them is legendary demon sword

Damn! Once again. Why did the bad guy always has the cool stuff?!

"Hey not fair! You able to use Balance Breaker!" Heracles protested as he stand at Sig side

"Hey! Sieg-kun! I also want to play with Kai-kun!" Jeanne suddenly said and stand on his side too

"Well... Now if i recall the mission was to hurt him bad enough so his eyes opened... Well... Sorry Kai looks like our spar can continue when you join us. Now you has to endure some torture" Sig smirked

**[Balance Breaker, Mighty Comet Detonation]**

Heracles body suddenly glowing and give off light. The laight gradually formed thick objects on the man's arms, legs and back.

When the light faded, Heracles entire body was covered with numerous prostrusions! These prostrusions... Oh shit it were shaped something like missiles

"My turn!" Jeanne declared with big smile

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon]**

Suddenly a numerous holy-swords appear beneath Jeanne. It gathered together into a stack violently and forming a giant object.

My eyes widened. Behind Jeanne now, was a massive dragon made up of an uncountable number of holy swords!

Oh shit. Oh shit. Against Sig i already having hard time.. But 3 of them... This is bad...

**_"You stupid little brother!"_**

Nii-san face flashed on my mind

**_"I'm happy... Kai-san..."_**

Asia...

Right.. I won't let these terrorist disturb our peace.. I will show them.. My real strength!

My eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and i do hand seals. Horse! Tiger! Put more chakra and!

"**Katon : Gooenkyuu (Fire Release : Great Blaze Ball)**" I spew out a 10M flame ball to them and it hit them creating large sphere of flame. But to my dismay suddenly a cut appear and i see Sig standing in front of Heracles and Jeanne, unharmed. I should knew

"Go!" Jeanne yelled and the dragon behind her dashed to me

"Try this!" Heracles roared and numerous missle fly to me

BOOOOM!

Explosion erupted when the missle hit me. Jeanne Dragon flying and about to trample me but suddenly red-black giant hand shoot out from the smoke and caught it throat before throw it away

The Hero Faction members clearly surprised when seeing this. When the smoke cleared i stand firmly without any harm and my Susanoo incomplete form cover me

"You done? My turn then" I said as my Susanoo let out roar and slowly but sure it turn into more near complete form

"What the..." Sig said in shock

"What the hell is that?!" Heracles yelled in shock

"Spectral warrior?" Jeanne said in awe and disbelief

"Well.. You can say this is my Balance Breaker.. However i can't use it longer than 15 minutes. Let's end this with quick. All of you will die in here today Hero Faction" I said in cold tone and my Susanoo let out another roar and i dashed to them

Jeanne's giant dragon roared and charged to my Susanoo but i shoot arrow toward it and pin it down. The trio dashed to me and i began to make plan on my head how to handle them

* * *

Later at Occult Research Club (Third Person POV)

"Ise. You ready to do contract?" Rias asked

Currently Gremory group was doing their usual job as devil. Kiba sitting in sofa with his smiling face, Koneko sit while eat cake, Asia and Xenovia talking about something, Akeno prepare magic circle for Ise who now stand in middle of it while Rias sit in president seat as always

"Hai Buchou!" Ise said. Rias look into Akeno and nodded

Just when they about to do contract a knock appear on door

"Ara?" Akeno blinked

"Who is it?!" Rias yelled

No answer

"Is it Kai-kun? He always like to mess with us sometime" Kiba chuckled as he recall his best friend antic

"Akeno open the door" Rias sighed and Akeno nodded

Akeno then approach the door and open it

"Kai-kun-ara?" She blinked there's no one outside. Everyone also blinked. Akeno then step outside and look around

There's no one in there

"There's no one in here" Akeno blinked in confused

"Well. It maybe just someone prank" Rias sighed "Come on Akeno. We can't keep the client waiting"

"Hai" Akeno answered. She about to enter the door when corner of her eye caught something.

She then turn again and her eyes widened and her body start to shaking as she slowly cover her mouth with shaking hand

"R-Rias..." Akeno said in shaking tone and point outside the window

"Huh? What is it?" Rias asked and stand then approach her. The other members look to each other before following their master

Rias the one who arrive at Akeno side and look into what Akeno pointed then her eyes widened in horror

"N-No way..." Rias said in shock and shaking tone. Kiba the second to arrive and look before his eyes also widened

"W-What the..." Kiba said in fear and shock as his body start to shaking. Koneko the third who arrive and when see what Akeno point her lolipop drop from her mouth and her eyes slowly get filled with tears

"S-Sempai..." Koneko said in shaking tone

"Hey what's going..." Ise paused when he arrive at the scene. His eyes widened in horror, his skin also become pale and shock appear on his face

Xenovia after that arrive and take a look before her eyes widened in horror too

"No.." She murmured in shock and her entire body shaking

"What's going on everyone?" Asia asked as she approach them

"No! Don't look Asia!" Xenovia turn to Asia and about to stop her but too late. Asia manage to look and her eyes widened in horror. Slowly she fall into her knee. Her entire body tremble and she brought her hand to cover her mouth with tears streaming on her face

In front old building a bloodied form of Kai crucified in giant wood. A "H" slash in middle of his chest and there are stabbed wound on middle of "H" mark.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

The scream of Asia echoed in night

* * *

**Eaaaaa! Hero Faction has arrive and Kai has defeated! What going happen next?! What Kai gonna do after this?!**

**And about the black lightning. I notice when i check it on wikipedia, Sasuke can use black lightning. First he use it when he in Curse Mark level 2 which is black chidori. The second one was when he fight against Madara after regain Rinnegan**


	16. Darkness Within

**Chapter 15. Darkness Within**

* * *

"Don't just stay here! Akeno! Take him insidie quick!" Rias commanded and brought Akeno out from her shock

"Y-Yes!" Akeno said as she fly and go to Kai who tied in pillar. She quickly release him and carry him back to Club room.

"Kai!" Ise yelled and approach his body

"Sempai!" Koneko cried and also run to Kai

"Kai-kun!" Kiba called

Xenovia also approach Kai and look into his wound. Rias seeing everyone condition quickly turn to Asia who still in shock

"Listen Asia!" Rias grab her the ex nun who still in shock

"Asia!" Rias yelled and make the nun turn to her "Listen! Don't panic! You the only one who can save him now! Heal him!"

Asia slowly nodded and Akeno who just arrive quickly drop him to the floor. Asia quickly approach him and began to heal him

"Kai-san! Kai-san! Please hold on!" Asia called with tears on her eyes. Kiba seeing this start to drag Ise away from Kai

"What the?! What the hell Kiba?! Let me go!" Ise demanded

"Ise-kun! I know your feeling but now let Asia-san concentrate!" Kiba said in stern tone as he try his best to hold Ise. But Ise didn't hear it and keep struggling

"Ise! Snap out of it!" Rias voice manage to stop Ise on his track. Rias turn to Koneko who in shock and start to hugging her

"Kai-sempai... Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured over and over again with tears streaming on her face

"H-He not breathing!" Asia exclaimed with fear make everyone in room pale and froze

"W-What?!" Rias said in shock

"Sempai..." Koneko eyes widened and tears stream more fast from her eyes

"Kai!" Ise yelled and tears start to formed on corner of his eyes as he rush to Kai and hold him immediately

"Wake up you idiot!" Ise shouted to Kai body

"Ise-kun!" Kiba said and pull him away from Kai again. Said the latter start to struggle to get free from Kiba grip

"Ise calm down! Akeno channel electric to his heart quick!" Rias ordered. Ise reluctantly calm down hearing this as tears start to rolled on his cheek

"H-Hai!" Akeno said and kneel at Asia side then start to hold Kai chest and send electric to him make his body jumped

"S-Still not breathing!" Asia said as she heal all Kai wound while look into Kai chest and seeing his breath or not

"Again!" Akeno yelled and channel another thunder

"I-I can't close all his wound at the same time! Someone help me stop his bleeding!" Asia pleaded. Ise and Kiba quickly remove their shirt and use it to stop Kai bleeding

"Is it right?" Ise asked as he tie his cloth to blood that dripped from Kai forearm

"Yes! Keep the blood off!" Kiba added and tied his cloth to another bleeding part

"H-He still not breathing!" Xenovia who watching screamed

"Akeno! Do it more stronger!" Rias yelled

"Hai!" Akeno said as she channel stronger thunder make Kai body jump again..

"Kai! I swear if you died on me i will go to Realm of Dead and kill you! Wake up asshole!" Ise yelled in angry as tears rolled on his cheek. Asia look into Kai chest again and notice he start to breathing again

"H-He breathing! He breathing again!" Asia said in happy as the wound on Kai chest start to close. Ise hearing this let out breath of relief and so everyone

Rias sighed and turn to Akeno who wipe sweat from her forehead

"Akeno. Cancel all contact with client today and call Sona! We have investigation to do. Whoever hurt Kai must be still out there. And we will find the culprit!" Rias said with anger in her voice. No one going to hurt her surrogate brother and going not punished!

"Yes!" Akeno said in serious tone and start to call Sona

"Kai-san.." Asia murmured with tears and keep healing Kai

"Kai..." Ise said in grim tone and clench his fist

'I don't care even if it God or what! Whoever did this to Kai, i make sure it will suffer the consequence!' Ise thought with angry and start to leaking Killing Intent

"Ise-kun.." Kiba called seeing his best friend condition

"Whoever did this... I swear... I will kill it!" Ise growled with anger and Boosted Gear appear on his hand unconsciously

"I will help" Kiba said in stern tone. Kai and Ise was his first best friends since he reborn back as devil

"So do i" Xenovia added as her eyes filled with anger. Kai has help her so much.. He was her friend... And she will be damned if she let the culprit escape with this!

Suddenly a blue magic circle appear on room and Sona come out from

"What happen to Kai?!" She demanded immediately and Rias sighed

"Calm down first Sona"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Akeno told me he almost death and now he in coma, the culprit maybe already ESCAPE and you want ME to CALM DOWN?!" Sona yelled to Rias who not flinched

'S-Scary...' Ise thought as he hide behind Kiba

"You done screaming?" Rias asked coolly and Sona glare to her

"Yes... Sorry for snapping like that" Sona sighed and shift her glasses "I believe we have investigation to do now?"

"Yes we are. I will tell Onii-sama about this while we on the way. Akeno, Kiba. You two come with me. Ise, Xenovia, Asia and Gasper. Stay here and take care of Kai" Rias commanded

"Buchou! I going too!" Ise protested as he want to give the person who hurt Kai a lesson

"No Ise. You stay here. We don't know what this person motive. Who know the culprit doing this to gain our attention and then process by kidanpping one of us." Rias said sternly

"But-"

"Buchou is right Ise-kun. Don't worry if i found the culprit i will catch him alive so you also can give him lesson" Kiba said with convincing tone and Ise look into him with serious face for moment before sighed

"I hold you into that Kiba" Ise said with dead eyes and Kiba nodded grimly

"I will.." Kiba replied

"Lest go..." Rias said as she turn and leave but not before glance to Kai 'Be okay little brother...'

'Kai... Please wake up' Sona thought with sad before she turn and leave

* * *

"Why you send him back to devil group? Isn't it better if you heal him then put him in his house so they not suspicious about us?" Georg asked

"I can do that. But if i do that Kai won't take our threat with serious.." Cao Cao who lay tiredly on chair said. His left hand, leg and right leg covered by bandage.

"And what you mean by that?" Sig who wrapped in bandage asked

"Its to warn Kai... When he wake up the devils will tell Kai how he been found in front of old building without anyone detect us." Cao Cao smirked and Georg blinked before he also smirked

"I see. It mean to tell him that we know where the devil gather and we can kill them anytime if we want without they knew it.." Georg pointed as he think if they not be detected when they come and leave, they can place some bomb in that building without anyone know. Sig hearing this also slowly also has smirk

"I see.. It very clever of you Cao Cao.." Sig said and Cao Cao chuckled

"Speaking about Kai. He's good... Before he went berserk he one or two level below Vali." Cao Cao commented

"Yes.. I must say.. I'm surprised with how good he is." Sig added his opinion

"Jeanne still not wake she got major wound when get stabbed by Yawarakai-Te on stomach. Heracles the worst. He fell into coma. Whatever Hyoudou Kai do to him it really dangerous, it damage his mind instead body. Consider you lucky Sig you just got broken bones and ribs." Georg commented as he tend Jeanne who still asleep

"I am... I made mistake and he got me by surprise.. That giant warrior thing... It dangerous. It even can stand against Gram..." Sig sighed while rub his temple before winced in pain from the wound on his chest

"Yes.. He even still able to stand after take damage from my strongest attack 3 times... I had to put him near death status just to stop him.. He dangerous... Now i understand why human is very rare to learn Senjutsu.. And why they don't want to learn it" Cao Cao smirked

"You two watching him when he goes.. Berserk right? Mind to tell me what happen after i pass out?" Sig asked and Georg shift his glasses

"His raw strength when he goes berserk is stronger than Vali at Balance Breaker state... He dangerous Sig.. If Cao Cao didn't secretly follow us you three will be dead" Georg commented grimly

* * *

Earlier (Third person POV)

"I.. Won..." Kai murmured as he use Yawarakai-Te to help his stand..

In front of him three members of Hero Faction, unconscious..

Heracles the first one who fell. His missile and attack is strong but not strong enough to destroy Susanoo. He maybe physical strong. But he not smart one. Give him Tsukuyomi and he done. Though because of that he nearly loss his head to Jeanne sword due to his exhausted using the strongest genjutsu

Jeanne the second one. Her holy dragon proved no match against Kai Susanoo that combined with Senjutsu and she got defeated not to mention Yawarakai-Te broke her swords with ease

The last one was Sig.. Sig the one that give Kai most hard time. With his skill in blade and numerous legendary demonic swords. Susanoo was no match against Gram. Though Susanoo proofed able to take damage from Gram but give few hits and Susanoo will fall. However the other swords except Gram only manage to scratch Susanoo but it not enough to destroy it..

Currently Kai was on one knee. His cloth is tattered, his hair is messy, he has many scar from his forearm, leg, cheek.. Blood dripped from both his eyes, mouth and forehead.

His body is in full pain... His eyes maybe won't go blind but the pain can't be told by words... He can felt he loss too many blood.. His chakra is near zero

He almost got defeated... His Susanoo proved not invincible... He was out of time before and he still not able to defeat Sig and Jeanne in time

Only his last resolve and surprise ability of Susanoo that manage to give him strength and advantage, make him able to complete his Susanoo and make him able to defeat the third of them..

All of this because he has Sharingan... The doujutsu from another world is proofed very useful. He able to read every movement of Hero Faction.. But above all that it was Susanoo who help him the most.. If not because that he will be loss... And this make Kai scowl inwardly. He make mental note to not depend on his eyes too much

"Damn.. I.. Loss too many blood.." Kai said in weak tone but he can't help but smile... He success.. He defeat the 3 main members of Hero Faction.. Though it only by surprise attack.. He caught Heracles and Jeanne with surprise attack when his Susanoo manage to reappear... Sig also got caught and it enough to make him able to strike him

"Not yet... They still not.. Die.." Kai said as he grit his teeth and slowly stand.. In battle he didn't get chance to give killing strike since he too exhausted after put them down. So instead of killing he knock them out... He need to kill the third of them! If not they will return! He use Yawarakai-Te to help his stand and push himself beyond limit.. He can felt his muscle is screaming in pain and told him to stay down.. But he ignore it

Suddenly a clapping sounds caught his attention and he turn to see a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire.

"I knew you are strong but... I don't think you able to defeat 3 of main members" The man smirked while clapping to Kai. Kai turn to him and force his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to active again, ignoring the pain on his eyes

"Who.. Are you?" Kai demanded and the man smirked

"Leader of Hero Faction.. Cao Cao" Cao Cao smirked get wide when he see Kai expression turn into horror

Kai mentally curse himself now. He let his guard down! And now the leader of Hero Faction was in front of him! Gritted his teeth he rise his sword and prepare to fight again

"Hoo. You still able to fight?" Cao Cao said in surprise tone seeing Kai, though his stance now is ragged but he still can see the determination on his eyes

"I won't... Let you.. Harm.. My friend" Kai declared and his eyes spinning madly. 'Come on! Come on! Please!' Kai begged to his body as he need more chakra and he can tell his body is refusing

A image of smiling Ise flashed on his mind

_**"Ungrateful brat!" Ise smirked**_

'Nii-san...'

A image of Asia smiling while hugging him appear

**_"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked_**

Another image then flashes.. From Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Kiba...

'I won't lose! I won't lose!'."HUOOOOOOO!" Kai roared as suddenly a black-red flame appear and cover his body again formed into complete Susanoo make Cao Cao has surprise face

"Impressive! You still can fight! Come to me!" Cao Cao taunted

With roar, Kai Susanoo flung the giant sword to Cao Cao and Cao Cao immediately block it with True Longinus

"Guh! Not bad. The strength is very stong" Cao Cao commented but his eyes widened when see a red-black giant arrow coevered with jet black flame soared to him.

'That attack dangerous..' Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a light appears behind him and 7 bowling ball sized balls floating up in the air appeared. One of orbs quickly went flying to the arrow

**"Mani Ratana!"**

A whirlind appear in front of the orb and Kai's Susanoo arrow got absorbed by it. The whirlwind disappeared after that and appear to another place then released the arrow

'What the?!' Kai thought with shock

"Surprise? Well this one of my Sacred Gear ability." Cao Cao smirked as he tapped the spear and Kai narrowed his eyes weakly

'That spear.. Even i can't active my sensor ability but the holy energy that leaked from that spear is enormous! What is that? A Longinus? Which one?' Kai coughed some blood as he glare to Cao Cao

"Be honored that you able to see this form. I'm not using this often but since come at me with everything you got. I honor you back." Cao Cao said as he smirked to Kai who only glare to him

"Try THIS**! Enton : Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release : Susanoo Flame Control)**" Kai roared and make the black jet flame into black orb fire on Susanoo hand. The black divine orb extended and turn into sword and Kai swing it to Cao Cao

'?! The amount of divine energy on that attack?! Shit!'."**Parinaaya Ratana!**" Cao Cao roared as one orb float to the tip of True Longinus before flying toward the black flaming sword

BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared it revealed Coa Cao being unharmed but bullet of sweat poured to his foreheads while Kai on his knee and his Susanoo start to fading

"That attack was close... No.. It too close... The flame before.. It Divine Flame.. How you able to use it?" Cao Cao asked with narrowed eyes

"Like... *pant* i *pant* will tell you!" Kai panted as he felt his chakra almost gone to zero

"You really unique person Hyoudou Kai... However it will be better if you give up now.. You can't defeat me. Even if you at your full condition. Do you know what is this?" Cao Cao smirked and tapped True Longinus "This is the True Longinus. The strongest Longinus.. The spear that kill Jesus. A God.."

Kai eyes widened in horror. Before he able to reply. Kai grunted and coughed amount of blood and the Susanoo start fading, leaving only ribcage

'I... I can't... I can't fight anymore.. My chakra...' Kai coughed more blood as he held his chest and the pain in his body and eyes start to become unbearable

"Just give up Kai... Join us and we won't do anything to your friend. I give you my word.. If you join with Hero Faction. We won't do anything to your brother or Asia Argento" Cao Cao said with sigh

'No... I can't... I can't lose in here... Please... I need more power...' Kai thought desperately as he try to stand only to fail and fall to the ground as his Susanoo faded away

"You are strong Hyoudou Kai.. I admit that... Join me and be my right hand.. We will make world where human won't be looked down by everyone... And also we won't touch your friend when we reach our goal. Its win-win situation" Cao Cao offered as he walk approaching Kai who glare to him

"Glare at me like you want but you will join us. The life of your friends in your hand... We will give you time to think... There will be meeting of three faction... We will take your answer one day before the meeting. Since you not invited we will come to your house to take you.. We will clean your existence from your parents memory and anything that related to you" Cao Cao said as he take Sig, Heracles and Jeanne with him

Meanwhile Kai look into ground with emotionless face. He cursed himself inside for being weak and not careful.

'I... Weak... If only i stronger... Asia... Nii-san... I'm sorry' Kai thought as tears dripped from his eyes

_**"You are weak! Worthless! Nothing! An insect!"**_

_**"You should be grateful! That you have us inside you! Weakling!"**_

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Himonji**

Cao Cao who just take all members who unconscious and tell Georg to teleport them back suddenly turn to Kai direction when he felt dark energy leaked from Kai body directon. When he turn to see, his eyes widened

Kai body in ground suddenly engulfed by dark energy from his body. He drop Yawarakai-Te to the ground and slowly Kai floating and stand

"GGGAAAA**RRRGGHHHH!**" Kai roared as his eyes turn into EMS again and black aura explode from his body.

Cao Cao watched in astonishment as Kai body suddenly shifted. His entire body turn into dark. His hair turn into pale white, his eyes sclera turn into pure black and his EMS turn into green with the black tomoe turn into yellow. A spike grow from his Ulna bone on his hand and his shoulder. His finger sharpened and morphed into claw, his teeth turn into fang. 2 sharp pointed horns grow from his head(Similar like Hollow Ichigo horn except it black)

**(If you guys having hard time to imagine it, just think Negi Dark Erebea dark form mixed with Tsukune Aono Ghoul form)**

The transformed Kai slowly rise his head above, a black smoke out from his mouth everytime he breath. He flexed his claw and extended his hand and leg before black aura explode and swirling around him

"**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**H**H**H**H**H**H**H" Kai let out monstrous roar to the sky that shook the entire Dimension that Georg made. However instead of beast roar, Kai voice sounded like mixed of hundred persons, from boy, girl, woman, man, grandma, and grandpa

'What this? Some Juggernaut Drive like status? Hoo! You really interesting Hyoudou Kai!' Cao Cao grinned then he glance to his back and see Sig, Heracles and Jeanne already gone which mean Georg already teleported them 'Good. I think i can play with this monster for moment' Cao Cao smirked

Kai turn his attention to Cao Cao who smirked and take stance

"You really interesting human Hyoudou Kai. Can you recognize me in that state?" Cao Cao asked

"**G**G**G**R**A**A**A**O**O**O**R**R**R**H**H**H" Kai reply to him only another mixed howl of humans

"It seem no. Well, let see what you can do in that state. Come!" Cao Cao taunted

Kai let out another howl before he dashed to Cao Cao immediately and raise his claw. Cao Cao eyes widened in surprise seeing the speed. It 5 time faster than when he fight with Sig before! He barely have time to bring True Longinus and block the attack.

When Kai claw connect with Cao Cao spear it create wave that shook the surrounding them. Kai then rise another hand intent to stab him in lower part but Cao Cao bring his pommel spear to block the attack and then push Kai away

Kai skidded in ground with his claw and let out another roar before he raise his hand and suddenly spark appear around his hand

Slowly it formed into black thunder ball and it shoot to Cao Cao like laser

"**Gahapatei Ratana!**" Cao Cao made one of the orbs go in front of him and it starts to grow, then several humanoid-type things appear then began to block the black lightning that directed to Cao Cao

The humanoids figure completely block the attack but Cao Cao eyes widened when see Kai was nowhere to see. On instinct Cao Cao immediately turn and brought his spear however it still too late as Kai fist planted on his cheeks and send him away

"**G**G**R**O**O**O**A**A**A**R**R**R**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai roared and a green-yellow flame mixed with black lightning suddenly appear and swirled like vortex in his mouth. Kai shoot the mixed blast to Cao Cao direction like cannon

Cao Cao who just recover from Kai attack has wide eyes immediately when see a large beam toward him

"**Hatsusei Ratana!**" One of orbs float to Cao Cao beneath feet and make him fly and dodge the beam that hit and make the entire Dimension Lost shook

'That attack before it definitely Ultimate-class devil attack! If it hit, it would be fatal!' Cao Cao thought with wide eyes

"**G**G**R**R**R**A**O**O**O**R**R**R" Kai howled as his entire body suddenly engulfed in black lightning. Without warning he dashed to Cao Co who flying with faster speed

'His speed increase more?!' Cao Cao thought with shock and quickly brought his spear, barely block the coming strike

"**G**G**R**R**O**O**A**A**R**R**H**H" Kai start to push Cao Cao in sky with enormous strength make the dynasty warrior grunted as he try to hold his ground but find it failed due to Kai monstrous strength

'Let see... His speed increase 8 times from before, his physical strength increase to... Maybe 10 times... He able to breath fire or shoot lightning without need to make hands move like before..' Cao Cao thought as he observe Kai transformation state 'Now let see how his defense!'

"**Atsusa Ratana!**" Cao Cao then teleported behind Kai make the monstrous Kai shoot forward since no one block his way

Kai seeing this seem notice his prey escape and quickly skidded in air before turn to Cao Cao again. But Cao Cao immediately in front of him with True Longinus. Cao Cao swing down the spear and give Kai vertical cut before continued by another slash that cut off Kai left hand

"**G**G**R**R**O**O**A**A**R**R**H**H**!**" Kai roared and send a mighty air pressure to Cao Cao make him must retreat and jumped away. Cao Cao then glance to Kai's left hand that being cut but his eyes widened

Kai's left hand turn into some ugly humanoid zombie creature. The zombie let out shriek and it shaking in ground before it turned into dust. He then glance to Kai who still in air. Suddenly a black mist slowly leak out from Kai shoulder before it engulf Kai hand that been cut and the wound on his chest. The mist formed back into full hand and his wound healed much to Cao Cao surprise

'Instant regeneration? No... It more like something replace his arm and wound... Ah.. I get it now..' Cao Cao grinned as he stare into Kai who now dashed to him and start to give him multiply strike

'This transformation is because Senjutsu. A numerous malice intent.. Unlike devil since Kai human, it seem when he enter Senjutsu mode he bury the malice intent to his body when he use Senjutsu.. After battle he meditate in order to calm himself and purified the malice intent inside him however..' Cao Cao pausetd his thought as he block a kick from Kai before push him away but Kai not give up and give him multiple slash which Cao Cao block however soon Cao Cao find himself in difficult spot seeing Kai attack become more accurate and fast

'It seems Kai absorb malice intent too much and his body can't handle it. So he try his best to bury inside his body and slowly trying to purified it.. That zombie creature before is one of malice intents and it should be able to go back to Kai hand and regenerate his hand back. But it seems attack from Holy element is able to purified the malice intent' Cao Cao grunted when Kai claw manage to slash his chest. Cao Cao kick Kai face away before raise his spear again

"Extend!"

The tip of the spear extended and piercing Kai abdomen. However it not able to pierce through his stomach so in result he just got crashed away

'His skin is hard... My attack before will kill upper-class devil instantly... But his skin not this hard when i slice his hand before..' Cao Cao thought as he see Kai who just awake and there are something move inside his stomach

'Ah.. I see.. When i cut off his hand, the malice intent inside him know my spear dangerous so when i pierce his stomach all of them focused to the stomach so it won't be pierced... You really has potential Hyoudou Kai. If you able to control this power then no doubt you will able to defeat God!' Cao Cao grinned as he stare to Kai who stand again

"Well... I already gather all information i need. Let put your wicked form down." Cao Cao grinned as he take battle stance and dashed to Kai

Kai let out another roar before he dashed to Cao Cao and give him punch with right hand but Cao Cao tilt his head and dodge the strike before give hit to Kai stomach with pommel of his spear. Kai didn't even flinch but merely rise his claw intent to crush Cao Cao face. Said the warrior block it with True Longinus edge

Kai pull his right hand again and bring it forward to slash Cao Cao but it blocked by Cao Cao's pommel spear. Kai growled and try to push Cao Cao away and surely but slow Cao Cao get pushed away. Cao Cao seeing this immediaetly went to kick Kai stomach make the beast-Kai stumble a bit before he open his mouth and shoot a giant black lightning laser to Cao Cao who teleport away and dodge the attack immediately

'He tougher than i thought... This will take some time..' Cao Cao thought grimly

"**G**G**G**R**R**R**A**A**A**O**O**O**R**R**R**H**H**H**!**!**!**" Kai roared as suddenly numerous tiny black and white sphere leaked out from his body. It floated in air before slowly thet gathered on Kai mouth and forming into sphere

"That... Is very dangerous..." Cao Cao muttered when he feel the concentration of power in Kai sphere

'What is that? Its not Senjutsu, Demonic or Holy energy... Is that chakra? But it feel different...' Cao Cao thought as he observe Kai

The sphere slowly getting bigger and bigger until it diameter almost 30cm. But to Cao Cao surprise the sphere slowly get smaller until it only become pin ball size

'What he doing? Is he cancelling the attack? ... No. It more like he compressed the attack into smaller form. To compress that large energy into little form... Its become more dangerous...' Cao Cao narrowed his eyes but then to his shock. Kai open his mouth and eat the ball of energy and make his body suddenly bulged and the ground beneath him sunk

'Heh! He will having hard time to move with that amount of power. What he plan to do?' Cao Cao asked in his mind but his eyes widened when he see smoke come out from Kai mouth

"SHIT!" Cao Cao cursed as Kai shoot giant black beam from his mouth

KABOOOM!

The entire Dimension Lost shaking and the mist slowly faded. Cao Cao barely dodge the attack and clearly he not 100 % dodge the attack since the impact of attack also hit his cloth is tattered, his arm, foreheads and leg is bleeding

'With only one attack he almost cancel this Artificial Dimension! Georg won't be able to hold any longer and if this mist cancelled the devil in this area will aware of our presence! This can be dangerous. Not to mention it seem Kai in this form start to getting smart and learn with quick. If i didn't finish this quickly taking him down will be more hard' Cao Cao thought with grim as he take stance

"**G**G**R**R**O**O**O**O**A**A**A**A**R**R**R**R**!**!**!**!" Kai roared and charged to Cao Cao again and Cao Cao also dashed to him

**Music off**

* * *

"This is strange... There no any magical trace in here.. We has patrol the city and nothing.." Rias sighed in annoyance "We. Found. Nothing!"

Everyone only put grim expression and Sona let out sigh

"Its obvious our target is no longer in here. Let's go back.. Its better if we think what happen to Kai... And what their motive to show Kai body to us" Sona said with voice that barely hide her anger

"Yes.. I wonder what they motive.." Rias said as she take thinking pose. Is it to warn them? If yes then what? What its about?

"..." Sona didn't answer as she merely shifted her glasses with sigh "Let's wait until kai awake... The meeting will be held 3 days again.."

* * *

Kai POV

Where am i?

Dark...

Everything is dark... What happen to me?

**"So here you are..."**

Eh? What?

**"Open your eyes..."**

I slowly open my eyes and

"Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise

In front of me giant red western dragon with horn on its snout. His overall lengt measures at least 100 meters! And it staring at me!

**"When i sense another presence in my world i didn't expect it was someone with Shinju power."**

Shinju? Who is that?

"Shinju?" I blinked and he nodded

**"Active your eyes."** He said and i active my EMS. The giant dragon grinned seeing this reveal his sharp fang

**"Ah.. Yes. That Eyes... Its simliar like Hagoromo. I remember when i visit him on his dream when i sense Shinju is gone."**

Hagowhat?

Who the hell is this dragon?! And where the hell am i?!

**"We are in your dream"** He said when he notice my expression

"My... Dream?" I murmured and i began to look around before i scowled "Its dark in here.."

**"This is your dream. You can change this area if you want"**

Ah? Is that so.. I close my eyes for moment and began to concentrate... Let see... A large grassy field will be good...

When i open my eyes again i was on grassy field with the giant dragon staring at me

"Wow..." I whistled. I must admit this is cool. Ah right no time for admire the view. I turn to the dragon again "What happen? The last time i remember is fighting against Cao Cao... And i loss..."

**"Indeed... And the malice intent inside you went berserk."**

"What?!" I said in shock

**"In berserk state you fight that chinese warrior but he still able to beat you.. Yours malice intent maybe strong and fast learner but in reality it just a beast without mind. It act only with instinct.. That True Longinus guy manage to purify one-third of your malice intent..." **He told me and i blinked

"I... I see..." I muttered and held my head.. True i can feel malice intent inside me is decreased but it still many...

**"Hmm you are very interesting existence. I never thought Shinju legacy come to this world. I wonder why**" He said in curious tone

"Wait! Wait! Shinju?! Hagoromo?! Who the hell is that?! And moreover! What the hell are you?!" I asked as i start to lose my stoic persona

**"You don't know? Hmm how about a giant monster with ten tails and the man that possess samsara eyes, like yours. And for me, I am Great Red"** He said and i blinked

"Wait! Wait! Great Red? As if the Great Red? The strongest being?!" I said in shock. The strongest existence in the world now in front of me!

**"You can say so."** Great Red answered and i held my head for moment since my brain try to processing the information

"You said about the monster with ten tails and a person with Samsara eyes before right? Are you talking about Juubi and Rikudo Sennin?" I asked in surprise

**"Ah yes i remember that man called himself Rikudo Sennin. He has the power of Shinju the Primordial God of another world."** Great Red said i jaw dropped

"Are you telling me those guy also real?! Rikudo Sennin and Juubi?! All of them is real?!" I said in shock and Great Red laughed

**"Little one you shouldn't surprised. You are souls from another world that got dumped in here. Why you here is i don't have any idea but you are clearly from another dimension"**

Well.. If you saying that.. I think you right

Wait!

"Wait! You said souls? As if plural?" I asked and he grinned

**"Yes. I sense another soul inside you but its dead soul.. What left of it, only it power nothing more."** He answered and i gobsmacked hearing this

"Wait! Wait! Please pause for moment... Can you tell me first about.. Juubi as Primordial God?" I asked as i try my best to not make my head hurt

**"Hmm.. Well let start from the beginning. Put it simply. Primordial God are the beginning of everything. It is theorized that primordial gods are the beings responsible for the creations of all worlds. Their power is thought to be infinite and limitless. Even they are not immortal though. Eventually they age and die. Their energy then dissipates, eventually birthing the Gods or Buddha's that currently exist. Such example are Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena and Indra"** He told me and i nodded

"So.. Shinju or Juubi is this Primordial God? Then how you know him?" I asked

**"You could say i'm guardian of this dimension little one. I almost know every Primordial God in all dimension. Shinju is one of them. But last time i check he was gone before he able to dissipates into multiply being. Then i try to track his energy and found he was got sealed into some Demigod, his name Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I ask him what happen then he told me Shinju went rampage because his mother stole Shinju energy.. Shinju fruit. After i know that i decide to leave."** Great Red explained and i blinked

"That's it? You just leave? You not bothering to help Shinju to free?" I asked clearly in surprise

**"I has my own world to protect little one. I merely curious why Shinju gone, not dissipates like another Primordial God. What happen to him actually is not my business."** He said coolly and i think about it for moment before nodded. It does make sense

"I see... Then what you mean by i has another soul inside me?" I asked

**"Ah yes. You have another soul inside you but this soul is dead. You can say it like body without soul."** He answered and i sweatdropped. Very strange analog

"Is that so... Do you know why it is?" I asked

**"Which one? You has another soul or the soul inside you soul didn't have soul?"** He asked me and i sweatdropped. Did he try to make a joke?

"All of them." I said in serious tone and he look into me. I can tell he become serious

**"I'm not sure but. This never happen before.. But i assume someone who possess Shinju power try to cheat reincarnation style. Put it simply. A corrupt soul try to escape from it destiny when it dead by fused with another soul. However the omnipotent found out about it and destroy the corrupt soul.. But its too late, some ability of the corrupt soul has entered to the host soul."** He explained and i narrowed my eyes

So someone try to take my life force soul when i dead by merging with me. Then the big boss found about it. The boss then destroy the thing that want tot ake my life force but the merging almost complete and i gain some ability of the corrupt soul

"Oh God..." I murmured in realization

Does that mean Madara try to use my soul as escape from dead? That's why i has Sharingan! But.. Why i being send here?! I mean why not let me born into Naruto world?! Or One Piece world?! Why i born in here?!

**"You know something?"** The giant dragon asked me and i turn to him

"I think i know who try to corrupt my soul..." I said with deep sigh

**"Ohh.. Do tell.."** Great Red grinned and i told him my story. I told him about Naruto world. About me who come from normal world where his world is anime in my world. About Madara who try to take over my soul..

**"I see... So that's what happen to Shinju.. To get separated into 9 being without complete..."** Great Red hummed **"Well at least i know what happen to him. Anyway i will take my leave since i already found the alien in this world"**

Geez alien? Can't you pick a better word?

"Well... Sure then" I said unsure

**"Since you has told me your story. I will return the favor. I will heal you body back to the fullest."** He said and i blinked in surprise

"If you wish so... Thank you Great Red-sama." I bowed and he nodded before place his claw on my forehead

A light engulf me and i can feel my body refreshed.. I can feel my strenght increased! Its like i can lift 10 feet boulder with one hand!

Suddenly i felt my mind become heavy. My eyes also feel tired somehow.. Maybe it because he heal my body.. Oh well.. I think i will sleep then..

**"Its done... Oh by the way i unconsciously active your second Sacred Gear but don't worry the third still inactive."**

What?

I about to ask but suddenly i felt my mind went black

* * *

"Ple... Ake... P"

What?

"Please..."

Please?

"Please.. Wa... up..."

Who calling me?

"Please Kai-san..."

"Ugghhh..."

I slowly opened my eyes with groan. The first thing i see is blur... Everything blur... And slowly it become clear

"Kai-san!"

I blinked once and slowly i can see Asia who has tears on her eyes

"A-Asia..." I said with hoarse tone

"Kai-san?" She said in surprise before she embrace me "Kai-san!"

I only silence and look into her who crying on my chest

"I-I was thinking you are dead! I-I-I really worry about you!" She cried on my chest

"I'm... Sorry..." I said weakly. Damn! I felt my throat just got burned! Water!

"W-Water..." I said in dry tone and Asia look into me

"Y-Yes!" She said before she take glass of water and help me to drink. I look around and notice i was on my room... How long i been sleep?

"Asia..." I called weakly

"Y-Yes?" She replied with teary eyes

"How long I've been sleep?" I asked

"1 day..." She said and i nodded... The meeting will be held 2 day again then...

Why i'm here? The last time i remember before meeting with Great Red is i fight against Cao Cao and lose... How did i get here?

"How did i get here?" I asked Asia who seem flinched, something that i notice

"We... We find you in front of old building... You were crucified..." She murmured and i grimaced at the thought. I quickly stare at my hand and there are scar on my palm. Ouch! Lucky me i was unconscious. Can't imagine how the pain when my palm got nailed to the wood

"You... You were covered by blood... Your condition even worse than Ise-nii when he fight Raiser-san... You..." She paused and start to choked on her tears make me has sad expression "You even not breathing..." She cried and i only hung my head in shame

I make her worry...

No.. Not just her but everyone must be worry about me...

I clenched my fist on blanket... Damn...

I'm... Weak...

I slowly pat Asia head with bitter smile

"Is okay... Don't cry like that.. I'm fine now." I said and she quickly embrace me

"I... I... I really scared!" She cried and i merely rub her back

After a moment she calmed down and look to me

"Please promise me.. That you won't die before me.." She said with pleaded tone make me has sad face

"I can't promise that Asia... You know i'm only a human. So i can't do that." I sighed a bit before look into her who have sad expression. I chupped her chin and smile

"But i will try my best.." I said before i slowly leaned and kiss her on lips. Its not a lust kiss or what. But a kiss with full of tender loving care.. My feeling to her maybe only crush. Not to mention about Sona and Xenovia... But for now...

Let me enjoy this one

"I heard Asia cry what- Ahh..."

I froze immediately and look with corner of my eyes

In front of us Rias and Nii-san standing. Both of them has smirk on their faces! I quickly separated my lips with Asia and blush appear on my face. What the hell?! How did they enter without making a sound?!

"Hey Kai not i care but you just wake. Does your body strong enough to make love?" Nii-san asked with pervert grin. I blushed and began to sputtered random thing!

Damnit! This is embarrassing! Really! To be seen like this! Waaaa i want to make hole and bury my head inside it!

"Looks like its not the first time they kissing. My, my Asia you very daring." Rias smirked

"What?! Ah! I just got kissed once by Buchou! How could you the younger man than me got kissed by women more often?!" Nii-san yelled in frustation and pointed his finger to us

Bang!

I turn to see Asia who now has red face! A steam appear above her head

"Ah, ah, wa, ah, wawawawawa"

Asia eyes were spinning around out of sheer embarrassment and she waving her hand randomly!

"A-Asia! Calm yourself!" I said as i try to hide my own embarrassment

"Well. Sorry to disturb. We will go out now, please continue as your wish."

"Yes. Don't forget to use condom"

Rias and Nii-san bow politely to me before turn to the door to leave

"DON'T ADD FUEL TO FIRE LIKE THAT!" I yelled in anger with comical angry expression

Few minute later after calm down

I glared to Nii-san who smirked to me. Asia clung on me with red face while Rias smiled to us

"Well.. I'm glad you is healthy as ever" She said with smirk

"Hn!" I grunted with now my face back to usual stoic. Nii-san snorted while Rias rolled her eyes with smile still on her face before she put serious face

"Now let move into serious thing. Tell me what happen" She demanded with serious tone and i had to hold the urge to flinch

My mind quickly went to various scenario

Why the send me back? As warning? But to who? Obviously not Rias and the other since they want me to join them... That mean to me... But how sending me back is mean to warn me?

Wait!

Asia said they found me in front of building... No one see who crucified me in front of building?

"I... I got attacked... By group of people..." I admitted

"Group?" Rias asked and i nodded

"Mixed group precisely.." I pointed "Fallen Angel, Devil, Human and Youkai... I don't know what they want but they said i was threat for them and they began to attack me. I manage to kill many of them but the last one able to ambush me and deliver hit on my back neck"

I'm sorry i have to lied.. But... I can tell you the truth until i know what Hero Faction motive

"You sure about that?" Rias narrowed her eyes and i nodded

"Kai. No offense but... Aren't you suppose to be able to... Sense them?" Nii-san asked and i let out sigh

"Lately my sensor ability seem... Lack... It not effective like before... And..." I gulped when i recall the malice intent that try to make me crazy... I don't know either i should tell them the truth or not... Outside i keep my gaze to blanked but inside i little panic "*sigh* I think i overused Senjutsu that's why my sensor ability got weaker.. When i got ambushed i didn't active my sensor since i already use it when we on the Shrine"

Rias look into me skeptically. I can tell she knew i hiding something. She sighed and rub her temple

"Kai. I know you hiding something. It very obvious... I will let it go if it not bother us but after what happen to you. I want you to be honest to me." She said with serious tone. I look to Nii-san and Asia who also nodded with serious face. Well worry face for Asia. I let out sigh again, guess can't lie about that part

"The truth? Farewell... You guys know i can enter Senjutsu right?" They nodded "Every time i enter Senjutsu mode. The malice intent i got, i bury inside me and after battle. I meditate to purified them. However in last battle, when we fought against Kokabiel... I kind of taking too much. Because of that i need more time to calm the malice intent. And it affect me in battle."

"Explain what you mean by "affect me in battle"." Rias demanded in stern tone and i turn to her with serious gaze

"Those malice intent give me nightmare or strange vision... Like the vision when i ended kill you all." I said calmly. As soon i said that the room temperature drop several degree

"And when you plan to tell us about this?" Rias asked in cold tone and i can't help but shudder but i keep my gaze calm

"I never plan to tell you all." I said calmly. She about to yell but i cut her "What will Koneko think?"

She close her mouth when i mention that. Nii-san and Asia seems not understand when i saying this. Of course, as far i know only i and Rias perhaps who know Koneko secret

"Let... Just forget about this Rias-nee..." I said with weak tone before sighed and give them reassured smile "Anyway... How everyone?"

"They fine Kai. Though i will worry about Sona if i were you. She pretty angry when seeing you hurt." Rias said and i sighed when i recall about Sona

Then Xenovia... Oh great...

But above that all... This group safety...

I just won against them by surprise.. If i fight against them again i surely going to lose... What should i do?

...

Should i join them? Even if i join them its only matter of time before Cao Cao will rise his spear to Nii-san and the other... But if i not... They will attack now... The meeting will be held 2 days again... And i should contact them one day before meeting which mean tomorrow...

...

What should i do?

Damn it! Damn to the hell!

* * *

**Donee! Ahhh now we know how did Kai has Sharingan! And we also know that he has 3 Sacred Gear!**

**I will be kind and tell you. His second Sacred Gear are Sword Birth just like Kiba. But the third is secret! The third are pure my creation Sacred Gear. And no its not Longinus. That Sacred Gear can't be used without Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth. That the reason why i give him sword type Sacred Gear instead dragon one**

**Kai won't be OP. I plan to just make him at Vali level. His growth for now is fast but it will be slowed down after he active his third Sacred Gear.**

**And for the black lightning. It only become black when Kai use Senjutsu Mode. Since like i said before. The Sasuke chidori when he got Rinnegan and when he at curse mark is black. As you can see Madara can't be wounded except by Senjutsu. And Sasuke won't be stupid enough to use simple ninjutsu that's why he use Senjutsu Chakra which make his Chidori into black. Not because malice intent but it was nature chakra**

**Ahhh next chapter we will see Kai decision about Khaos Brigade!**


	17. Different Path

**Chapter 16. Different Path**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well? What you want to talk about?" I asked

"Sempai idiot." Koneko said bluntly and i rolled my eyes inwardly.

I was on backyard now and do kata with 2 swords. I try to improve my skill in wielding dual swords. After hour of practice Koneko came to visit. Kiba and Xenovia already came last night seeing they more free and Gasper send me an email, well as expected from hikikomori as for Sona

Well she told me to visit her office today

I stare at Koneko blankly before i give her little smile and extend my hand in hug motion and she embrace me

"Idiot*sob* sempai.." She sobbed on my chest and i rub her back head "S-Sempai*sob* i-idiot!"

"Yes. But i still your sempai.." I said in soft tone and she rise her head then stare into my eyes.

"Sempai no baka!" She muttered before she bury her face again

"Ssshhh its okay. I'm alive aren't i?" I smiled and pat her head make her snuggle more to me

"Sempai warm..." She muttered with little blush and i chuckled

"Thanks. Anyway, mind to let me go? I want to take some drink." I said

"Don't wanna.." She replied while still bury her face on my chest and i sighed a bit before carry her in bridal style and she let out an "EEP" which _very_ surprise me

"Did you just say "EEP"?" I asked in surprise tone and she only blushed while look away and give slight punch to my chest

"Idiot sempai..." She muttered and i only chuckled while carrying her back to house and place her on sofa

"What?" I asked when i notice the strange look she give to me. She lower her head and mumble something i can't hear "Mind to repeat that?"

"I want to feel sempai warm." She said in blushing face and i blinked "When i felt your Ki. Its warm and gentle..." She said shyly and i stare at her for moment before chuckled and sit on her side.

I place both hand on her hip and lift her then place her on my lap and patting her head

"Sempai?" She asked surprised

"If i recall Nekomata like to sit on someone lap right?" I asked with warm tone and she lower her head with blush on her face. I smile softly seeing this but slowly my face turn into sad

...

How long this peace will remain?

* * *

Kuoh Academy later

"You sure you okay?"

TAP

"Yes"

TAP

"But what about the wounds on you chest?"

TAP

"It already gone. See? No mark left"

TAP

"And your palm?"

TAP

"How many time you want to see it? It also gone"

TAP

"You sure? I can call-"

"Sempai..." I said in stoic tone and twitched eyes as i paused my piece. Sona seeing this sighed and shift her glasses

"You really make me worry you know." She said with stern eyes

"Well sorry for that." I said in monotone and resume my piece movement again. Sona look into me for moment before she sighed before move her piece. I narrowed my eyes. She just make an opening, shrugged i move my piece again. Sona look into this and blinked, once, twice before sighed again

"I don't care anymore.." She muttered before she stand and pull my face then kiss me on lips surprising me. After few second she broke it then hug me tightly

"I... I really scared..." She said in weak tone no longer the usual calm tone. I actually surprised seeing this. As far i know Sona are one of stern and strong girl i ever know but...

Looks like my presence around her change thing so much...

"You love me huh?" I chuckled and i can tell she blushing while hugging me

"Y-Yeah... I got interested on you when you beat me in chess before... But slowly that feeling grow and without i know... It turn into love..." She said while looking away with blush on her face and i chuckle

"You do realize Asia also love me right?" I asked and she look into me again

"Well.. If you saying that... Xenovia and Koneko also seem taking interest on you." She said and i sweatdropped

I know about Xenovia but...

"Koneko?" I asked and she blinked hearing this

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked again and tilt my head. Sona staring at me for moment before she giggling

"Well. Even you can quite dense. You are much like your brother than i thought." She giggling make me blinked before i chuckled

"Well.. We are twin after all." I shrugged with little smirk. And she stare at me with smile before she blushed

"W-Well..." She stammered a bit "Does it mean we are couple now?"

I blinked before i look below and blushing a little. My hand was on her hip and hers on back of my neck. We are like couple if someone see it now

"Well..." I said in unsure tone "To tell you the truth is... You not bad girl Sempai-"

"Just Sona.." She cut me

"Sona. You are beauty, smart, strong, strict yet also kind. You are perfect mother material." I pointed and her blush increase hearing this "But there also Asia *sigh* you know i have feeling to her don't you?"

Sona sighed and release her hold on me "I know. But actually. I don't mind sharing"

If i drink now i will be choked

"Excuse me?" I said in shock tone

"W-Well..." She said blushing again "I don't mind sharing you with other girl... A-As long you repay my feeling, i'm fine with it"

I gaped hearing this. This is the first time in my life i hear someone suggest poligamy to me! I mean duh! In real world i will got slapped if i suggest poligamy to someone!

Sona seeing me smirked "Why Kai-kun? Can't handle womens?" She asked and i blushed! She teasing me!

"Ahh... Ummm.." I stammered a bit and she giggling before leaned and hug me again. I usually can calm my face but... If around her or Asia somehow it harder to keep my calm persona. I look into her for moment with blush on my face and she also has one on her face

"Y-You know? B-Being bold like this.. A-Actually embarrassing" She said and i sweatdropped, then why you act like this? "B-But if not. You won't recognize me..." My sweatdrop got bigger

"You did that just for me?" I asked and she nodded with blush

"T-Thoug i'm not dislike it sometime. B-But it really embarrassing.." She murmured with shy and i chuckle before i chupped her chin

"Well... Take this as thanks." I said and i kiss her on lips. I can tell she was surprised first but she slowly kiss me back

After a second i broke the kiss and look into her who now blushing. She leaned to me again but rise my fingers to her lips and stop her face

"**Gomen Senpai... Jikai mo tamesu...(Sorry Sempai.. Try again next time...)**" I smiled to her while hold her lips and she blinked before blush appear on her face and i chuckle before gaze to the sky through window

...

Sorry sempai but... Maybe there won't be next time...

...

* * *

Night when Meeting began

I was on my room... I pack my stuff to some box... The family album that contain my photo... I already decide...

I will join Khaos Brigade...

I already call Vali yesterday and told him to ask someone to pick me... Today is the meeting of 3 faction..

* * *

**Flashback**

"You told me you has plan for my condition.. Do tell..." I said to Vali who smirked

"Simple.. You join my team... And i will tell Ophis to warn Cao Cao about his action.. Trust me Cao Cao will back down if Ophis the one who told him.. At least you join with us so he won't bother you anymore..." Vali suggested and my eyes widened

"What make you think i will believe in you?" I asked with stern voice

"Because she behind you.." Vali pointed and i turn around to see Ophis with her blank face staring at me

"So Cao Cao bothering you?" She asked

"Ojou-chan..." I said in surprise

"Don't worry. He won't bother you anymore.. Would you join me?" She asked again and i blinked before sighing...

If Ophis the one who offer it directly then...

I think i can trust it...

"Farewell then... But why i should join with Vali?" I asked

"I don't believe in Cao Cao..." Ophis said simply. Ah is that so... Well... If you say so

"Farewell.. But Ojou-chan can i ask you another favor?" I said with soft voice and she nodded

"Name it." She said

"I will stay at your side when i'm not on mission..." I said simply

"Why?" She asked and she seem not surprised

"Well.. I just want to hang out more with you.." I answered. I can tell Ophis is not bad person.. She is... Pure and naïve... Oh yeah

"Is that so... Fine then..." She said with nod

"By the way.. Why you become the boss of the terrorists? What you gain from these groups?" I asked

"The silent World."

…

For a moment, I didn't understand what she said.

"Huh?" I ask her once again. Then Ophis looks at me straight and says it again.

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

"Dimensional gap?" I asked

"To make it simple, the human World and the Underworld, the human World and the Heaven, the dimensional wall which exists between them. The boundary which separates the World. Nothing exists there and it is called "The world of nothingness". Ophis was born there." Vali answered my question as he walk to Ophis side

So... She build an army of terrorist... Just because homesick? If that true i will laugh but...

There's no way the second strongest existence waging war just because homesick.. It must be more than that...

"There something that prevent you from going home isn't it?" I said in matter of fact tone and Ophis nodded... But... The only being that can defeat Ophis is...

"Yes, Great Red is there." Ophis replied. As i thought... But Great Red is guardian of this dimension if i recall.. If he got killed... Well... Maybe Ojou-chan can take his place and become the next guardian?

Now if i recall... Ophis and Vali share same goal so it shouldn't surprise if she more trust Vali than Cao Cao who has goal to eliminate all supernatural being... No wonder she want me to join Vali team

Vali team... Okay that name was suck... I turn to Vali again

"Does our team have name?" I asked and he blinked

"No..."

"Hmm... You told me before your group was act only on Ophis order but you also can act free and independent right?" I asked and he nodded

"True. Its more better to join me than Cao Cao.." He said and i can't help but agree... So the goal is to defeat Great Red eh? Well...

"Fine.. May i give name for our team?" I asked and he shrugged

"Well sure. What your idea?" He asked and i hummed while stroke my chin

"Since we act independent and we not bound to any faction.. We will be known as... The Outlaws.."

**Flashback over**

* * *

I look into family photo.. There me.. Nii-san.. Mom and Dad... So this is it eh?

I chuckle sadly... A brother wo walk different path... It feel familiar somehow... I'm sorry Nii-san... Asia... Rias-nee... Sona-sempai... But looks like i only can work from shadow...

A magic circle appear on my room and i glanced.. From it, Le Fay appear...

"Kai-san!" She said happily and i smile to her sadly

"Le Fay-dono.. Is it time?" I asked and she nodded with sad face when hear my weak tone

"Yes... You can see your parent.. Cao Cao already being handle by Ophis-sama... I will pack your stuff.." She said and i nodded. I wrap Yawarakai-Te on my hip, wear my Kuoh Academy uniform like when i crash Rias party...

Dad and Mom right now was on living room... Nii-san and the other already gone for meeting

I going down to the first floor and see Mom talk with Dad. I smile sadly..

Even if they not the one who give birth my soul... They the one who give birth my body...

**Play Naruto Shippuden - Decision**

"Mom... Dad..." I called them and they turn to me

"Oh. Kai! How are you?" Dad smiled and i walk toward them

"How you two?" I asked as i sit with beside Dad

"Ah! Its fine! Job is busy as usual." Dad laughed

"Well... Same like your dad. But don't worry there still fire in this old bone." Mom also laughed and i smiled

"Is that so..." I smiled... I don't know what to say... I know this night will come but...

What should i say?

Heh... Is this how people feeling when they given chance to said last word before died?

"You want to leave right?" Mom asked me make me surprised

"I..."

"When you going to come back?" Dad asked me and i become speechless...

"Dad... Mom... I..."

"Is it connected to your Nii-san status as devil?" Mom asked me make my eyes widened

"How could you-"

Mom and Dad laughed at my shock expression

"Please Kai. We are stupid.. But not that stupid..." Dad said with smile

"We know about it after Irina-chan came here..." Mom continued "We accidentally hear Rias-san, Ise, Asia-san and you conversation when she came home that night"

I gaped hearing this... I don't know what to say... Its... Honestly its really surprising

"And you-"

"Whatever you and Ise become.. You two still our son.." Mom said softly make my eyes widened and tears slowly formed on my eyes

"We don't care about it... You two are our sons... Even if you become cold toward us that still not change the fact you still our son..." Dad said and i can't hold my tears any longer as my tears start to rolled faster on my cheeks

Why?

It so hard... It so hard to say goodbye...

"I... I..." I choked on my tears

"So when you come home?" Mom asked and i grit my teeth

"... I maybe won't come home anymore..." I sobbed and Dad look into me with sad eyes

"I see... Where you want to go?" Dad asked

"I... I will become part of terrorist... They threatened Nii-san, You, Mom and everyone life if i'm not join them... I... I maybe going to fight with Nii-san in future..." I said in sad tone and Mom has tears on her eyes

"Oh Kai..." She said and went to hug me and i gladly hug her back

"This... This isn't fair... I... I don't want to become like this..." I sobbed on her shoulder... Its very rare for me to cry on Mom shoulder... Since i actually is old man on 17 years old body...

"We know... We also didn't want... But it was your choice isn't it?" Mom asked softly. I bit my lip as tears roll more fast on my eyes

"H-Hai..." I replied... Dad then also stand and went to hug Mom and me... I hug both of them and crying

I... I don't know what to say... What should i do?

This isn't fair... Honestly... Why?... I should become civilian if i knew...

"Whatever you became... We will always be proud of you Kai..." Dad said in warm tone... I rise my head and notice he and Mom are crying

"Be a good boy in there.. Don't forget to brush your teeth before sleep... Try to hold back if you fight with your brother in future... But its okay to knock him little hard.. His skull is thick..." Mom said and i nodded

"I will..." I replied with bitter smile...

"We proud of you..." Dad smiled and Mom nodded...

So.. This is it eh?

"Goodbye Mom... Dad..." I said in weak tone before my eyes turn to Sharingan and i stare to both their eyes

"Goodbye.. Kai-chan..." Mom cried and Dad nodded. I nodded then put genjutsu on them make them fall asleep...

I stare at them before create Kage Bunshin and place them back to their room...

"Kai-san..." Le Fay called me and i turn to her then nod

Le Fay then process to erase everything about me from Dad and Mom mind... For Kuoh Academy student. I sure they will get erased by Rias group later... She turn to me when done and give me sad smile look

"Its okay... I also miss my mom and dad sometime..." Le Fay said and i chuckled

"Thanks Le Fay-dono..." I said with warm smile before i turn to serious. My eyes morphed to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and i nodded

"Its time to go..."

**Music Off**

* * *

Later with Ise on Meeting (Ise POV)

We watched Azazel's situation from the place we escaped to. Azazel still couldn't remove the tentacle. It seemed to retain no damage even when he tried to cut it with the spear.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder. The next instant

Bashu!

The tentacle was cut off along with his left arm! Uwah! Seriously!? He cut his own arm off! Fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm. The cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"!? You cut off your own arm!?"

Cattleya was shocked, however her abdomen was pierced by a spear of light that Azazel threw.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Shuwa.

Cattleya's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky. Because she received large damage from a light attack, she was annihilated. Since to demons, light was a deadly poison. And there seemed to be no exceptions for this.

Kah! Azazel's armour was released. The Governor of the fallen angels didn't seem to regret the arm he'd lost, he just clicked his tongue.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, [Gigantis Dragon-kun] Fafnir."

And he lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand.

…That was the conclusion between that lady who called herself Leviathan and Azazel. All that was left was—.

The white-armoured Vali descended from the night sky.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou. You'll still fight even with that injury? What fighting spirit! Vali glanced at Azazel who took a fighting stance, and then asked us a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

…? What's that, all of a sudden. What is he talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou + a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Y-You mean me? I pointed at myself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with devils or angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

That guy laughed with a pitying expression.

"The only interesting about you is your brother, Hyoudou Kai."

Ku! I grit my teeth and clench my fist hearing this

"Hyoudou Kai. He train with you on Martial Arts for 3 years. You stop your training after your training complete. However your brother not. He continue to train and even mastered Senjutsu only in one year! He then continue to train for another 3 years and after that done his skills increase greatly. He is prodigy from nameless family. Its like he was born to become great man unlike you. If only he the one who has Boosted Gear."

He sighed and show disappointed expression. I clench my fist harder... Its true... Kai is born with great talent... Even the current me won't be able to beat him if we fight...

But...

* * *

**Flashback 6 years ago**

"Arghhh!"

I slam my Bokken to the ground and let out frustate growl

"Why this is so hard?! Kai! How the hell you so good on this?!"

Kai stop doing his kata and look into me with his usual stoic face!

"Training hard without protest..."

He answer simply before doing Kata again. I pull my hair and groaned

He is always like this! He so talented!

He are number one in school! He also popular with girl!

Dad and Mum also talk very high about him...

...

I'm jealous of him

"You must be hate me"

Eh?

I blinked and look to Kai who rest his Bokken on his shoulder with his stoic face

"I..."

"Don't bother to lie Nii-san... I can tell it."

I look into him with surprise. I... Its true... Deep inside my heart...

I hate him...

"Mom and Dad... Everyone only talks about you..."

I murmured loud enough for him to hear. He look into me with his stoic face before he slowly smiled

"That's okay..."

To say I was shocked its understanding! I mean I expect him to look to me with disgust or sneer but...

"I know you jealous... I don't mind if you hate me..."

He says with smile still on his face

"I'm your little brother so it just natural if you didn't like the fact that I'm better than you.."

I clenched my fist and grit my teeth inwardly. Did he want to boasting in front of me?!

"But I also jealous of you.."

Yeah like- wait. What?

"You are free person Nii-san... You maybe not smart or talented like me... But at least you happy..."

I blinked in confusion hearing this

"What you mean? Aren't you also happy being praised by Dad and Mom?"

He shook my head at my word and turn to the sky

"I'm not happy or proud when they praise me for done something like this... I didn't feel anything... Just plain..."

Huh? I don't understand

"Nii-san i always want to be like you. You are so free.. Like no one bind your life... I wish i also can be like you... Unfornately i can't.. When i try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart i start to panic... It feels like i has to keep stoic"

"What you mean by that?"

He look into me with bitter smile and hold his chest

"I wish... I can became like you..."

I truly don't know what he mean. But I know one thing...

He and I are same... We jealous to each other...

But unlike me.. Kai didn't hate me for that... And here I...

I hung my head down in shame... He was my brother... My twin... But for me to think like that

I then felt someone grab my shoulder. I rise my head and see Kai grinned

"Don't be sad like that. I don't mind if you hate me.. But you should knew this... Even if you hate me, curse me, despise me... I will always think you as my big brother"

I look into him with shock... I can't believe he just accept my feeling like that... I can't help but slowly smile hearing his word

"Heh! And you will always be my little brother!"

I give him headlock and noogie while grinning

**Flashback over**

* * *

Even Kai is prodigy... I don't care... For me... He will always become my little brother!

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!"

I actually had no idea what he's talking about. How to say it, I felt like this guy was smart in a different way. I couldn't understand him at all. I could understand that he was different from Akeno-san and Gasper, that he didn't hate his upbringing.

No doubt, he was proud of his lineage. If there are those who suffer from their birth, there are also those who take delight in it. The world was so complicated that it couldn't be processed by my brain.

But even I understood his next words. Quite clearly.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

…

I couldn't express it. I couldn't express this feeling that was born in my heart. A feeling of a degree I had never felt before was starting to be born within me.

I could only say this.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai (Kai POV)

I stare at the man in front of me with stoic face. He's dressed in ancient Chinese armor

"So.. You are Hyoudou Kai eh? Not like what i expect." He commented

"And you are?" I asked

"Bikuo.. The descendant of Son Wukong!" He grinned to me and i nodded

"I see.. I being told that there are other members beside Arthur-san and Le Fay-dono" I commented

"Ah you mean Kuroka? Well she not here now. Don't know where she go" He shrugged "By the way. Nice name you give to us "The Outlaws"."

"I appreciate your comment." I said calmly and he scowl a bit

"Mann you very stoic. Heck! Even Vali is not like you!" He complained

"Indeed... I appreciate your effort to be friend with me Bikuo-san. But this is me. I'm this kind of person" I said as i try my best to not offend him or make him think i was annoying dude

"Hahaha! Its okay! Relax man! I didn't think you to be like that!" He slap my back and i merely nodded glad he can understand.

"I see you two doing well."

We then turn to see Arthur approaching us

"Oi Arthur! This guy is very stoic! Mann if he didn't breath i will think he was robot" Bikuo joked as he point his thumb to me

"Well. What you can say? Kai are person like that. By the way i just got report that the mission failed." Arthur told us and i mentally smirked

Right now Khaos Brigade was infiltrate the meeting. The mission was to assassinate one of current leaders of three faction

"I see... Well then i guess i will call Vali to retreat then." Bikuo said and Arthur nod his head before turn to me

"I think you want to call Vali to retreat?" He asked me and i nodded

"Yes. I have business to finish with my brother" I answered and he nodded again

"Well. Bikuo take Kai with you. He has to finish his business with his group. And Kai take this" He handed me some card "I'm sure you will got some problem when you talk with your brother. Just channel magic and you will be teleported back in here. It was rare artifact you know."

"I see... Thank you Arthur-san. Bikuo-san let's go" I said and he grinned

"Just Bikuo. Not good one for formality." He waved his hand before he spun around a cane that appeared in his hand and then pierced it into the ground. A black darkness then spread into the ground and seized us

* * *

Third person POV

**(Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?)** Albion growled clearly pissed since Vali acting rash

Ise seeing this intent to take Vali down before Vali prepare his new attack. He just about to deliver attack to Vali but a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and him. It reveal Bikuo and Kai standing between them

"Vali, I've come for you" Bikuo said happily

Everyone who watching this clearly shocked but it because Kai who just appear with stoic face

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth. Kai hearing this narrowed his eyes

"Pardon, Vali but you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed. Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer which mean the mission failed. In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with us." Kai said in monotone make Vali grunted

"…I see, so it's already time." Vali said

"W-Wait!" Ise yelled make Kai turn to him

"Kai! What are you doing here?!" Ise asked to Kai who only has calm face

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going with them." Kai answered calmly make Ise and Rias eyes widened in shock

"W-What?" Rias muttered in shock

"W-What you mean by going with them?! Don't you know who they are?! Stop joking!" Ise said in irritated tone but Kai merely narrowed his brow

"I know who they are.. That's why i going with them. After all it just natural for me to take the winning side" Kai said calmly

Ise and Rias shock increase another level hearing this. What he mean?! Does it mean he betray them?!

"I think i know what happen.. But... You betray us didn't you?" Azazel asked with cold tone and Kai turn to him

"Finally someone who has brain. Yes. I choose to join Khaos Brigade.." Kai said simply make Ise shocked more

"WHAT?! Kai! If this is joke! You better-"

"You always like that Nii-san.. No.. Issei.." Kai said coldly make Ise winced at his tone

"You are idiot among idiots... The only thing good about you is only Boosted Gear. Nothing else... I'm ashamed to have brother like you." Kai said in more colder tone make Ise flinched

"W-What you mean? Kai. What happen to you?" Ise said in disbelief

"What happen to me? Nothing happened. I just fulfill the purpose fof my existence.." Kai said calmly

"And what your purpose?" Azazel asked

"To evolve. From human.. Into a God and bring peace to this world..." Kai said with smirk make Azazel snorted

"So you is guy who think themselves as God eh? Honestly i never expect you to betray us Hyoudou Kai. But humor me then. How working with terrorists can bring peace?" Azazel said sarcastically. Kai turn to Vali and Bikuo

"You two can leave. I will catch you all later." Kai said and Bikuo shrugged

"Well. Suit yourself!" Bikuo said before he spun his cane again and Vali nodded before turn to Ise

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels. fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger-"

Stopping mid-sentence, they vanished. Leaving Kai stood alone in front of Azazel, Ise and Rias.

"Kai... Why?" Rias asked in disbelief

"Why? It simple like i said. To bring peace to this world." Kai answered

"And how the hell working with them will bring peace to the world?!" Ise yelled. Kai look into them before slowly bring out Yawarakai-Te make everyone tense

"Has it never ocurred to you that this world is overpopulated?" Kai asked calmly

"Nope. Never" Azazel said simply make Kai scoffed

"For genius you are idiot Azazel. This world is overpopulated. And what are they for? Nothing... They only parasite who suck this world until dry and for that..." Kai paused and his eyes turn into Sharingan "They need to be destroyed." He said coldly make everyone eyes widened

"What you want to say?" Azazel said in serious tone, gone his joked persona before

"Azazel. You are one of the oldest person that life. You should know. This world is Rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world" Kai said in serious tone

"Are you plan to butchered this entire world?" Azazek asked

"Well yes. Human, angel, devil, fallen angel. They should be cleansed from this world. I will be the one who did that." Kai said in monotone

"And please grace us with your idea oh mighty God." Azazel said in sarcasm

"I have observed this world... I have see the lack of humanity and i saw greed, corruption, violence and lack of empathy. I will not do anything myself, they, you will do it to yourselves with my gift." Kai said calmly

"Gift?" Azazel narrowed his brow

"Right now. I'm working on some weapon.. A weapon that you never see before... A weapon that can destroy the whole nation with single attack!" Kai said before his face turn to smirk "And i will give it to the human race." Kai finished as his smirk got wider when he saw Azazel and Rias become pale while Ise seem not understand what Kai mean

"You crazy! What the heck you thinking?!" Azazel yelled

"Ah, you understand! True it's nature, humanity will inevitably use it to destroy each other. And pain will spread across the world until people will not be able to stand it anymore. They will cease to fight and the era of peace will begin." Kai said proudly make Ise who understand has wide eyes and shock expression

"Madness!" Azazel bellowed. "People are morons, you psycho! All you will be doing is giving them new weapons. The world will be destroyed! Don't you realize what the risk of it?!"

"Why you so panic? Don't you think its time for human to realize that they never alone? You supernatural being are exist in shadow and because of that. Every day, humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" Kai replied coldly make Azazel growled

"Ise. I don't know about you but your brother clearly is lunatic! He is too dangerous to let alive." Azazel said and start to summon spears of light

"W-Wait Azazel!" Ise yelled as he try to stop Azazel

"So you want to fight me Governor? You do realize that you only has one hand and just fighting Cattleya don't you? Even i almost kill you last time." Kai smirked

"Well. We on different situation now." Azazel retorted. Ise stare at Kai in disbelief

He can't help but think how the hell is this happening?! His brother... Who always be kind and show determination to protect everyone...

"What happen to you Kai?" Ise said in sad expression make Kai turn to him

"You seem surprised Issei... I will tell you the truth then... You, Sona, Rias and everyone... You've been playing into my hands.. The whole time.." Kai declared make everyone has confuse expression

"W-What you mean?" Rias demanded and Kai let out cold chuckle

"Don't you find it strange? Everything that happen in this city? How Raynare come in here with Asia? How Kokabiel come here?" Kai smirked

"What you talking about?" Azazel entering the conversation again

"I'm the one who tell Raynare that Issei has Sacred Gear.. I the one who tell them to enroll the plan to extract Asia Sacred Gear in here... I the one who tell Kokabiel about Excalibur.." Kai said make everyone eyes widened

"Ridiculous!" Azazel yelled "How the hell you did that?!"

"Simple.. Like this..." Kai then make hand seal and he poofed. When the smoke clear it reveal Raynare stand in front of everyone make everyone shocked

"W-Wha?" Ise muttered in disbelief

"I can become anyone.." Kai said in Raynare voice and form before he poofed again and turn into Kokabiel "You can say i have ability to transform into someone..." Kai who on Kokabiel form smirked evilly complete with his voice

"With Kokabiel form. I command Raynare to do Asia extraction in here.. To kill Issei... And then using random person form i told Kokabiel everything about Excalibur and told him that if he destroy this city he will able to create a war." Kai smirked before he poofed and turn back to his original form

"I-Impossible!" Ise yelled "I don't believe it! How could you?! How could you do that?! To us?! To Asia?!" He bellowed

"Why? Of course for the peace..." Kai said and Azazel growled

"What you mean by that?! How the hell destroying this city will brought peace?! Why the hell you doing that?!" Azazel demanded

"All i do... Is to test Hyoudou Issei limit as Sekiryuutei..." Kai said calmly surprising everyone "As you can see. I am a warrior.. And every warrior need a strong partner... I was plan to make Issei to become my partner. But..." Here Kai experssion turn to disgust

"He's weak.. Too weak... He not good partner for me... I only ride the strongest dragon.. That's why i partnering with Vali. The strongest Hakuryuukou." Kai said calmly make Ise flinched

'It can't be! Kai won't be like this! This is impossible!' Ise thought with disbelief

"Well... Seeing i have nothing to explain anymore. I will go back now. Next time we will meet in battlefield." Kai said calmly as he pull out the card and about to leave

"HELL NO!" Ise shouted and dashed to Kai surprising everyone except Kai

"Ise!" Rias called him but too late. Ise charged to Kai with roar intent to take him down

Kai seeing this raise Yawarakai-Te and block Ise dragon hand

"I don't care what the hell you say! But you going home with us! Like hell i will let you go with them!" Ise growled as he spun and deliver kick to Kai but Kai pull his head and dodge the kick before he stab Yawarakai-Te to the ground

"I have no use for weak dragon. Get out from my way!" Kai said as he give palm hit to Ise in stomach make him grunted lightly but Ise ignore the pain and grab Kai hand before pull it.

He then raise his hand attempt to hit Kai face but Kai act quickly and rise his ungrabbed hand and give elbow to Ise face make Ise stumble a bit. Kai seeing this quickly rise Yawarakai-Te again and about to slash Ise but Ise in last second manage to jump and dodge it

"You do realize Yawarakai-Te is one of legendary holy sword don't you? It stronger than Excalibur Fragments. One slash and you will turn into dust." Kai smirked as he trail his finger to Yawarakai-Te that glowing in yellow light

Ise gritted his teeth and with roar charged again but suddenly he tripped to the ground and fall. He can tell his body rejected his mind. He was seized by intense fatigue.

"Ise!" Rias said in panic and approaching him with Azazel follow her

"You just force yourself to Balance Breaker when fighting Vali. If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible." Azazel explained as he see Ise who got helped by Rias

Ise grit his teeth hearing this... Is this he limit?

"Pathetic... To only able to handle Balance Breaker for 10 minutes... If i was the Sekiryuutei i will able to hold longer than you.." Kai mocked with sneer on his face "This is the difference between you and me. Do you get it now, loser?"

Ise growled and push Rias away then try to stand only almost fall and get caught by Rias again

"Ise. Your body are at limit. If you keep pushing yourself you can die!" She warned

"Rest Rias, Ise. I will take him.. He too dangerous to let alive." Azazel said and summon spears then point it to Kai

"So.. You will be my enemy next... Well... I always want to test my limit." Kai said calmly as dozens of sword appear above him but this time its not holy swords who appear, instead it was holy-demonic swords

"What the?" Azazel murmured in surprise while Kai only put his stoic face back and launch the dozens sword to Azazel with single wave of his hand. The dozens sword fly to Azazel who immediately summon spears of light and parry the swords

Kai jumped away as his swords got dominated by the spears that Azazel launched. He close his eyes, red line slwoly formed below and above his eyes. He then slowly open his eyes revealing EMS that glowing. He then see the numerous spears that Azazel created launched to him

When the spears about to connect suddenly red-black fire burst from Kai body and formed into ribcage much to everyone shock

"My turn.." Kai said before suddenly 4 of holy-demonic swords that surround Azazel because being parried before poofed and turn into Kais with black lightning and thousand birds chirping sounds on their left hands

""""**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidori Current)**"""" the fourth of them declared and place their hands on the ground at the same time, sending a wave of black lightning to Azazel

Azazel immediately fly and dodge the attack however 3 holy-demonic swords launched to him just when he fly. But Azazel manage to dodge them and he give smirk to Kai

STAB!

Azazel eyes widened when he look below and see Yawarakai-Te stab him in middle of his chest from behind. He then turn and see Kai who below smirked before explode into black butterflies

"Living in peace has made you dull, Azazel! Sink down before my blade!" Kai said coldly as his EMS spinning and give axe kick to Azazel back sending the governor of fallen fall the ground and coughed blood before he land with soft thump

Azazel groaned and about to stand but suddenly he felt his body become numb

"You like it? If you want to know Senjutsu is dangerous because some reason. It can become poison.." Kai smirked and trail his finger to Yawarakai-Te edge "And with Yawarakai-Te who make my Senjutsu stronger.. The poison of course also stronger..."

Azazel coughed blood and grunted while in ground. He can tell the poison is spreaded on his body!

"That poison won't kill you don't worry." Kai said before turn to Rias and Ise who look at him with shock. Kai just defeat one of 3 faction leader without get scratch!

"See? This is the difference between us.." Kai said coldly to Ise

"Kai... Why?" Ise said in disbelief as tears rolled on his eyes. Kai seeing this merely narrowed his eyes

"Why again? I'm too lazy to answer you. I will take my leave..." Kai said

"NO WAY! YOU WONT GO ANYWHERE LITTLE BROTHER!" Ise roared before he push Rias away dashed to Kai. His Boosted Gear glowing and

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Kai and everyone staring at shock when see Ise suddenly appear from the smoke with his complete armor back and his jet push him to Kai. Kai immediately snapped from his shock and use Shunshin to get away and barely dodge the attack from Ise

'Nii-san...' Kai thought with sad inwardly

"You won't go anywhere! You going home! Like it or NOT! I WILL DRAG YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONES ON YOUR BODY!" Ise roared as he spun in air and charged to Kai again

"Interesting. You able to gain Balance Breaker." Kai commented as his EMS reading Ise movement. He then formed Rasengan on his hand but then slowly it turned into black with ring of green-yellow flames surround it.

He ducked under Ise tackle and hit his stomach with it

"**Katon : Gooen Rasengan (Fire Release : Great Flame Spiralling Sphere)**" Kai thrust the senjutsu flame orb to Ise stomack make him gagged before he coughed blood as the flame sphere immediately destroy his armor and hit him. Sending him away

Kai inwardly can't help but also shocked 'My attack maybe able to hurt him but... It not suppose to be strong enough to able destroy dragon armor...'

But outside he keep calm face "Is that it? One hit and your armor gone?" He said coldly and stare at Ise who laying in ground, clutching his stomach. Kai immediately Shunshin again when he felt something about to hit him. He manage to dodge a crimson blast from Rias

"Ah.. Rias.. How lovely for you to join the battle at least..." Kai commented make Rias glare to him

"I can't believe i was think you as my little brother! Why Kai?! Why you did this?!" Rias yelled in sad tone

"I had enough with why this and why that. All is for peace.." Kai said calmly before pull out the card that Arthur give to him.

"SHE LOVE YOU!" Ise roared from ground "ASIA LOVE YOU!"

Kai paused for moment and stare to Ise

"Ise..." Rias murmured

"... SHE TOLD ME.. *cough*... WHEN YOU UNCONSCIOUS! SHE LOVE YOU! WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOU GONNA GOING BASTARD?!" Ise yelled with tears streamed his face

"I... YOU MY LITTLE BROTHER DAMNIT! COME HERE SO I CAN BASH YOUR HEAD!" He demanded to Kai who look at him with blank face. Inwardly he screaming and crying...

It pained him so much hearing and see his brother being like this... He want to kill himself for do this to his brother and friends... To his family... He want to scream to his brother that he didn't want this to happen... How he wish he didn't want to born in this world if he knew this will happen

But outside he keep calm and stoic face... He try his best to look not care... It was his path... He has decided that he will take different path from his brother...

His brother will be known as hero who walk in light...

And he will be the one who become his shadow and walk in darkness...

It was his job as little brother.. To life in his big brother shadow...

"I'm no longer your brother.." Kai said coldly with his EMS spun slowly before channel magic to the card and suddenly swirling vortex appear behind Kai. Kai turn around and the vortex swallow him, leaving no trace of him

Ise grirtted his teeth on ground and tears of anguish and sadness fall from his eyes

_**"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" Ise asked Kai who about to leave with smile. Kai hearing this blinked**_

_**"Promise?" Kai asked with little hopeful tone**_

_**"Promise!" Ise grinned and Kai smiled**_

_**"It will be fun" He replied**_

'Kai... Why?' Ise thought with sad

_**"Nii-san..." Kai called Ise. Currently they just on their way home. Kai leg got pierced by spear from Dohnaseek when in battle so Ise carry him on his shoulder**_

_**"Yes?" Ise asked**_

_**"Whatever happen to you.. I will always be your little brother" Kai give Ise grin**_

'Kai... Stupid little brother...'

_**"Don't be sad like that. I don't mind if you hate me.. But you should knew this... Even if you hate me, curse me, despise me... I will always think you as my big brother" Kai at age 11 grinned to him**_

Ise gritted his teeth hardly and tears streaming more fast from his face... The memory of Kai who always kind and always be there for him flashed in his mind... Suddenly an image of Kai cold face with his EMS spinning appear and destroy all of good memory about him...

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

If someone look closely to where place Kai stand before. They will see there wet spot on the ground

* * *

**Done! This chapter rather dark. I actually feel bad to write this chapter *sob***

**Anyway before you protest about Azazel. There will be reason why he defeated so easy. It will be explained later**

**As for Issei. Well! Issei manage to active his Balance Breaker sooner than cannon! What do you say?! Jajaja though it won't change much since he will attain it in next Volume. But hey! He stronger than cannon**

**And for why Kai Rasengan manage to destroy Issei armor. You should know that he exhausted and he can't regenerate his armor any longer. That's why one good hit make it scatter**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of Kai betrayal and Kai meeting with Jin and San!**


	18. New Life

**Chapter 17. New Life**

* * *

Is been 2 days since The Meeting...

The betrayal of Kai brought shock to everyone including Sirzechs Lucifer himself...

No one ever expect brother of Sekiryuutei will join the group of terrorist

Gremory and Sitri group are in pitiful state...

Kai was like brother to everyone... Rias was thinking Kai as his little brother, while Sona was in love with Kai...

When Azazel told them about Kai plan to blow the entire nation its clearly shocking everyone... No one believe the person who always stoic yet also kind is actually a madman...

The Student Council and Occult Research Club didn't do any job... Their leader mental was in dangerous state...

Rias always think Kai as her little brother.. She never have little brother before that's why she was happy when Kai calling her Nee-san... They often talk about Ise... The current traitor know that Rias was in love with her brother... Kai often give suggestion to Rias to improve her relationship with Ise

When she see Kai betray them it hurt her so much... She never think the always stoic boy and yet kind to everyone is in fact are psycho who want to slaughter the majority of all race just to make peaceful world.. As if peace can be attained with blowing up peoples!

Sona get more worse than Rias... She can't believe Kai who always with her on office, playing chess with her, comfort her when she stress, and fix her relationship with her sister is in fact are madman...

When Rias and Azazel told them about Kai she yelled to them, telling them that they are lying... But it stop when they found there aren't any trace of Kai in Hyoudou Residence... His parent didn't remember they has twin son... All stuff about him is gone... There no thing that related to him...

After that she lock herself in room.. Not even her Queen and Rias able to bring her out from her room... Only when Serafall come and comfort her she manage to go out from her room but she still close herself... She become cold to everyone... The pain of betrayal from the man she love left deep scar inside her heart...

Koneko also devastated hearing this... Kai was her role model... Her hero... The person she admire so much... The only person who able to hold her ground from insanity of Senjutsu... He only human but his mastery over Senjutsu is incredible! And yet. He not succumbt to the madness of Senjutsu...

But now gone... Her Nee-chan is gone because Senjutsu, turn into murderer... And now the man she respect also gone, turned into worse than murderer, a psycho that plan to blow each nation in world... Even though it not because Senjutsu but she can't help but still devastated

Xenovia also hurt.. Though she not show it and act like usual but if someone see her when she alone they will see that she was silently crying...

Kiba also sad when hear the news... Kai was his best friend along with Ise.. Both of them free him from hatred... He act like usual but you can say that the smile he wear is no longer the charming smile.. Sometime it replaced by fake smile

However among all of them. Ise and Asia got the worse...

Ise until now still in denial... He said that Kai must be got tricked or manipulated to become the group of terrorist.. Oh how ironic is it... If only they knew the truth...

He very devastated when Kai leave him... It take the whole Gremory group and Sirzechs himself to bring him out from his mental status...

Ise still have the picture of Kai and him in his cellphone... He cursed himself for being weak... He blame himself for weak and because of that Kai leave him... He train himself day and night... He even beat up thug in city with only bare hand just to find someone to become his sparring partner...

Asia has also been crying the whole time in her own room... Kai was important for her... Her first friend along Ise... Her hero... Her comfort... And the man she love...

She even shouted to Azazel and angry to him when they told Kai betrayal, accusing him as liar which is surprising everyone... Everyone knew Asia is kind girl so it really brought shock when Asia yelled with angry... It mean her feeling to Kai was much bigger than everyone thought

At noon she will enter Kai blank room... She sit in there with Ise.. When they together they often talk about Kai.. Ise told her about how Kai in past.. Both of them comfort each other and increase their relationship as brother and sister...

* * *

Ise POV

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

You were requested as an advisor for such a thing!? The President's intentions can't be understood!

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?"

I pointed at Azazel's, at sensei's arm. I'm sure that it was cut off that time.

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Bashu! Azazel's, Sensei's hand flew out. It also did several rotations as it spun on its side.

Ooh, it's mechanical!

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. They call themselves The Outlaws. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali, Kai and Son Goku."

I can feel everyone tensed when hearing Kai names. Even I also flinched.. Mostly our group still in denial about Kai

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

The Governor shook his head at my question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

I.. I see... So... I will have plenty time to train so I able to bring Kai back huh?

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

Tilting my head in puzzlement, I squeezed inside my mind and tried to think of something to say, but nothing special came to mind.

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

I see. So my enemy is that guy. It's better if I understand just that clearly.

Not only did he look down on me and those around me, he also made a fool of me!

But he not only my enemy...

Kai... My little brother... Who in real is madman also my enemy...

I still can't believe about it...

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the dragon-slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed take your little brother as example."

Everyone including me put sad expression... We maybe can accept him as terrorist but... Inside we still not accept it and hope that he here...

"I know you all sad because his betrayal. But that was the truth. The sooner you all can accept Kai is madman. The better it is."

I clench my fist unconsciously. Just hearing that its make my blood boil! I about to yell to Azazel but someone beat me

"Kai-san not madman!"

It was Asia. She taking hard about Kai betrayal, even now she still believe in him

"He plan to create weapon that able to blow the whole nation and give it to greedy people so they can kill each other, he think himself as a God. Tell me then what I should call him?"

"!"

We fell silence on that... Its true... No matter how much I deny it... Kai said it clear in front of me, Buchou and Azazel during he fight us at Meeting...

"Anyway, let's move to another topic, can you use the Hakuryuukou's power because of that?" Azazel asked me

"No, it doesn't function at all."

I had obtained the "power to halve my opponent" at great pains, but the gauntlet that had been lodged in my right arm hadn't appeared since then. Was it a one-time use only?

"As I thought. You can't handle something that strong so easily. It's beneficial to take in another dragon's power. It's an entirely different matter whether you can freely control it or not. If used unskillfully, it may be an ability that is more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. However, the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul. The rest depends on training. In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term. If you're weak but in absurdly high spirits, you'll die."

I'm sorry that I'm fundamentally weak, Governor! Damn it, even if I stole Albion's power, there's no point if I can't use it freely. Well, I also can't control even Ddraig's power. It's still impossible for the current me.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If I recall in last moment during your fight you able to achieve Balance Breaker right? How long you can maintain it?"

"Ummm... Its about 5 minutes..."

Yeah. In last battle I unlock the Balance Breaker. Ddraig actually happy for that so do I! But...

The price is...

Honestly... I gladly going to accept Balance Breaker later as long Kai in here with us... I broke out from my mind when Azazel continue speaking

"That's not good, it mean your body can't handle Sekiryuutei power very good. We need to train you more. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilize the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, we need to make your body able to handle Balance Breaker and make you able to use it longer. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

Sooner or later, won't all the Angels and Fallen Angels be giving "participation requests!" as well?

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes."

That's exactly right. My power really is something temporary. If I participate in the games in the future, I'll need to fight for long periods of time. I'll have to maintain that power for longer than a 5 minutes

"Can I become strong?"

That was my question. It was a straightforward question. Can I really become strong?

After hearing Kai words when we fight... I can't help but to start doubt myself... He able to defeat Azazel who are Governor of Fallen Angel with ease...

Our gap very big

...

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

Azazel showed a complacent and mischievous smile. I guess I have no choice but to believe in this Governor for now. Well, my power depends on my training from now on...

I will bring you back Kai! Even if I have to break all your bones in our next meeting!

After thinking that I pointed at Gasper

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time-stopping?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

Gasper cried and shouted at my suggestion.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the Khaos Brigade."

Ara ara, how piercing. Certainly, Vali was also saying that Gasper was full of weak points.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Gasper took refuge in his cardboard box while crying. Hey, hey, you need to graduate from the cardboard box!

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Kiba answered Azazel's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Ooh, how strict. Kiba's expression also became fired up from the words just now.

"It still better... I-I can only do it for 5 minutes "

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as I timidly comment

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

One month... It's a clearly and overwhelming difference from my 10 seconds. But now that I can see my objective, it's easy to understand.

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno-san.

"Do you still hate us. No, Barakiel?"

That's the name of Akeno-san's father. I see, so Akeno-san's father is Azazel's subordinate. Akeno-san answered with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Akeno-san declared that clearly.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"…"

Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to me this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei-is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

Yes, a harem is my final goal! My dream! …However, recently, I feel like that dream is quite far away. Since I discovered that I'm bad at handling girls…

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

….What! Governor!?

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?"

Buchou nodded at my question with a fed-up face.

"Really. According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from heaven."

Azazel smiled as he heard that.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that "God was great!" and "God was wonderful!" with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven."

Amazing! The leaders of the Fallen Angels were all lewd people! That goes beyond being bad people!

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon."

Beautiful Fallen Angel women!? I suddenly remembered Raynare…No, no, there wouldn't be any more bad women like that! Or, that's what I want to believe! But, I don't think such a thing will happen again.

"Uooooo! Seriously!? I can graduate!? I will follow you, sensei!"

That's right! This person is my teacher! Azazel-sensei! My teacher! The great teacher who will teach me about Sacred Gears and women! The teacher I wanted!

"Oh, I see. All right, then we'll go out on a virginity-graduation tour."

What is that, that dream-like-sounding tour!? That's way more fascinating than an all-you-can-eat-crab tour! I'll participate! I'll certainly participate! If there is an annual participation fee, I'll collect and pay it! Please let me participate on that tour for eternity!

Seeing my eyes light up, Buchou became flustered.

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Ise strange ideas!"

Gyuh. Buchou embraced me and made sure I didn't come into contact with Azazel.

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages Ise's chastity! Ise, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity!?"

Seriously!? My virginity is being managed by Buchou!?

"Ara, ara, Ise-kun, I'll be lonely if you participate on the tour."

Akeno-san! Please don't have such a sorrowful expression! I won't be able to go!

"You sure are popular, Ise-senpai! As a hikikomori, I admire you!"

"Now, you can't speak ill of me any more, can you?"

So said Gasper and Kiba. I don't really understand it, but Gasper, please graduate from your cardboard box. The good-looking guy can die!

Watching this scene, Azazel-sensei laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

Summer vacation. That's right, the first school term is ending soon.

Even so, it's scary how this Fallen Angel Governor has fitted in normally before we noticed it. Even though he was the leader of an enemy organisation until now. The future really doesn't look so bad.

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel also agreed with Buchou's words. I can't help but also agree

If i become stronger... I will able to bring Kai back!

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

That was my question. Was it really fine, even though a strange organisation had come? Sensei was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

I don't really understand it well, but basically he's saying that they gain battle experience in the games so as not to lose to terrorism either, huh. Certainly, it'd be a problem if the inexperienced were suddenly thrown onto the battlefield.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

Azazel-sensei, you seriously seem to like preparing for this…Is it really that fun?

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

Uwah! Sensei is giving out a dangerous laugh and thoughts! Are we experimental bodies!?

With so many difficulties ahead, I fear for the future… What will happen to Kuou Academy and the occult research club?

...

Kai... If you here now? What would you say?

No one see it but if someone see closely outside at window there are black butterfly with crimson eyes watching them. It turn to Azazel and Azazel give nod to it. The butterfly seeing that fly and leave before it poofed and gone

* * *

While our Light Hero are in depressed state because our Dark Hero betrayal. Our Dark Hero condition is otherwise

* * *

"I want more." Ophis demanded to me with shining eyes

"Hai, hai Ojou-chan..." I said with strain smile

"Kai. Can you refill my tea?" Arthur smiled

"Hai..."

"Make it two Kai-san!" Le Fay added and i only nodded

"Make it three." Vali rise his cup

"When my Banana cake ready?" Bikuo asked

"I want some milk! Nya!" Kuroka said

My eyes twitched. Is this behavior of the terrorist group that just threatened to destroy the world few days ago?!

"Yes. Bikuo wait for few minutes more." One of my Kage Bunshin answered

Right now i was on Outlaws HQ. The HQ is quite big, it has 3 floors and 2 basement for training place. First floor contain dining room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and communicator room so we can hear the news from our Khaos Brigade. Second floor is I, Le Fay, and Kuroka room. Third floor is Arthur, Vali and Bikuo room...

"Here your milk Kuroka-san." My clones handed her the milk

Each our room has AC, TV, bathroom, queen size bed. Our wall was filled with barrier resist magic so if... Someone slipped in morning it not destroyed.. The rest is our own stuff

"Arthur-san, Vali, Le Fay-dono, here the tea"

As for Ophis... Well... She staying in my room...

"Ojou-chan do you want some tea?" My clones asked Ophis who eat her Taiyaki

"Some tea will be fine" Ophis answered with her usual blank face

Currently me and 7 of my clones are become butler of Outlaws. Thanks for my experience in previous life i can cook. I already bring the leaves tea that Arthur like, i ask (read hypnotize in here) Teuchi about his Taiyaki recipe, i also buy some culiner book

Honestly... I never expect the terrorist group are like this. If people watching us they will gobsmacked. But oh well

What can i say?

Terrorist also living being

"Here your cake." I handed to Bikuo

"Thanks! Man.. We actually didn't think about food before! Now we have you here and your clones! It will be great!" Bikuo declared and eat his cake

"You use chakra in strange way Kai-chan. Nya!" Kuroka said and i nodded

"You can saying that. I using my imagination. Since i only know the basic of Senjutsu. I only know that i have to blend my chakra with nature energy then use it to pull them inside my body. And after that i able to sense people life force our aura." I explained while cleaning some dish

"Mmm.. I will teach you more about Senjutsu if you want Nya!" Kuroka said and i blinked

"Eh? You can use Senjutsu?" I asked clearly surprised

It just been 2 days so i don't know this group much. When Bikuo introduce himself as descendant of Sun Wukong i barely heard it since my mind still in dump state due to leave my family. When i realize it i quickly surprised. Vali really gather unique people... Or strong people...

"Nya! Of course i am! After all i'm Nekoshu Nya!" Kuroka said happily and her tails waving around

"I can see that..." I deadpanned.. Wait! Now i look closer does she related to Koneko? I want to ask but i afraid it will become touchy object... Maybe later...

"Yes. Even our group is indepedent one doesn't mean we going to relax. We will train later.." Vali paused as he sip his tea before continue "I'm not underestimate each of your ability but if we fight against Hero Faction group. I'm afraid we will lose."

Ah yes. Hero Faction, another problem. After Ophis told Cao Cao to back off, he seem pissed but he didn't dare to challenge Ophis. He maybe accept the fact i join Vali and not him but Outlaw relation with Hero Faction is not too good. Especially Sig and Heracles. They seems pissed when they know i join Vali group after beat them

"The most dangerous thing about Cao Cao is his mind. I must say he quite tactician.. In power i believe we will beat them. Kai here has proofed that he able to defeat Sig, Heracles and Jeanne by himself." Vali pointed to me who just finish cleaning dish

"Really?" Bikuo asked in surprise and everyone except Ophis has surprise face too

"You defeat Sig? It seem your skill improved a lot from our last fight." Arthur said in clear surprise tone

"Nya! You beat them using Senjutsu right?! Good job! Nya!" Kuroka praised me

"Well.. I just caught their guard.. I maybe able to defeat Heracles or Jeanne but Sig is another case." I said as i recall Sig Gram. That really terrifying! That sword really dangerous!

"Be that may! But you still won! As expected from my studegfnt!" Le Fay declared proudly and everyone except Arthur look into her with strange "What? Kai-san is my student in magic!" Everyone turn to me

"Yes. I ask Le Fay-dono to teach me how to use magic and create barrier." I admitted

"Yeah! You all know? He can't tell the difference between magic and Ki when the first time i teach him!" Le Fay said and i blushed in embarrasment

"Seriously? Dude! That was basic of basic!" Bikuo laughed at me along with Kuroka while Vali amd Arthur only smirked and i rolled my eyes inwardly seeing this

"On my defense. I don't have any teacher to teach me in magic before. So i was thinking maybe Ki and magic are same!" I said with twitched eyes and sighed before rub my temple.

"Ah by the way aren't you suppose to meet your old teacher today?" Le Fay asked and i blinked. Ah right. I have to go to Kyoto today

"You right. I maybe won't be back in few days." I answered and Vali look into me

"Did your sensei aware of supernatural being?" He asked

"Possibly..." I answered and he narrowed his eyes

"Be careful then. It maybe a trap. Do you want Bikuo or someone to company you?" He asked and i shook my head

"No. Jin-sensei actualy invite me before he knew my decision to join Khaos Brigade. It mean he really want to talk with me." I answer simply

"I go with you." Ophis suddenly said make me surprised while Bikuo snorted in amusement

"Ojou-chan. I will be fine" I replied

"Friend stay together.. Isn't that what you said?" She insisted

"Well, well. Who know Dragon God has crush on you!" Bikuo laughed and my eyes twitched.. For some reason his laugh is almost like Jiraiya!

"Nyahaha. My Kai-chan! You really move fast!" Kuroka also laughed. I sweatdropped. These two has same laugh

Ophis hearing this merely tilted her headp

"Bikuo wrong. I don't want to crush Kai" She said blankly make Bikuo and Kuroka laughed more. I inwardly sighed. Ophis is too innocent

"Ojou-chan. Is true friends has to stick together. But sometime they also have to apart." I said and she tiltePd her head

"They has to stick together but sometime they have to separated? Friend are strange thing" She said and i smiled a bit then pat her head

"Yes. Friend are strange.. It can be used as weapon and also can be used as fun thing." I said and she tilted her head again "I will teach you more later okay? I should go now"

"If you say so then. I will stay here" She said and i nodded before dispel all my Kage Bunshin so i can gather back my chakra

"I will take my leave then" I said to Vali who nodded

* * *

Later

I arrive via magic circle near Jin-sensei old cottage. I wear white shirt, gray tank top under it, blue pants, fingerless gloves and black shoes with Yawarakai-Te wrap on my hip

I walk to the cottage direction with calm.. After few moment when i near i sense something sneak on me. I quickly create holy-demonic swords and spun then block some sword that almost slash me from behind

"Not bad... Still sharp as ever" a familiar elder voice speak. I look into the attacker and see a old man. He has grey hair, a beard, and glasses, he wearing green kimono and black hakama

I immediately lower my sword and bow to him

"Jin-sensei..." I greeted

"Rise your head" He said and i did. He then give me warm smile "Is been a while isn't it Kai?"

I can't help but smile a bit "It is sensei..."

"Let get inside cottage. San-chan has prepare tea for us" He said as he walk and i follow him from behind

When we arrive there San waiting us. She wore brown t-shirt and black gym long pants

*Welcome Kai-san! Jin-san!* She rise her notepead with smile

"Hello San. Its nice to see you again" I bowed to her and she nodded with smile

"Come in Kai. We have much to talk about malice intent inside you" Jin said surprising me before i able to ask he already entered the cottage

*Just enter. Everything will be explained* San raise her notepad to me complete with her own chibi face which i find it cute. I nodded and enter the cottage

"Ahh... Sit Kai. Think this as your own home!" Jin said with smile

"If i recall you give this place to me so this is my home" I deadpanned and he chuckle nervously

"L-Lets have tea first!" He said and drink the tea too quick before he spit it immediately and he let out his smoking tongue

"Hot! Hot!"

I sweatdropped seeing the scene. Something never change...

"You never change aren't you?" I sighed a bit and sip my tea slowly before my face turn to serious "You know me very well sensei. To the point please"

Jin seeing this coughed few time before he put serious face

"I'm sure you have many question about me. Ask away and i will answer it" He said calmly

"How you know that i use this place and fighting Arthur-san?" I asked. Jin pointed to above cell. I follow his finger look above before sweatdropped

There are CCTV in there

How the hell i never seen it before?!

"You must be asking how the hell you never seen it before right?"

He read my mind!

"Nope. It written all over your face"

How the hell he did that?!

"As i-"

"Ok. Next question!" I cut him off. There's no need to play Jedi and Sith now! "You are previous wielder of Yawarakai-Te aren't you?"

Jin sip his tea calmly and look into me with calm eyes

"Indeed, i am it previous wielder" He answered

"Why you give it to me then? Why not Nii-san?" I asked

"There are reason for that.. As you can see Yawarakai-Te are holy sword that only show it real shape if you Senjutsu master. Ever since i see you and Ise training i can tell which of you that has talent in nature energy, and it was you." He said before pause and taking breath

"However i never think to give Yawarakai-Te to you before. I plan to bury it along with it last piece. But it change when i see you meditate in backyard. When you did that, i can feel the nature energy blended to you more ease than me. It like your chakra pull nature energy stronger than me, seeing that i give Yawarakai-Te to you. Since i know you going to need it one day since your brother are the Sekiryuutei"

I listening this didn't comment merely silence and hear it with serious. Its obvious he knew Ise is Sekiryuutei. For Senjutsu master we can feel person aura and he must be feel Ddraig aura inside Nii-san

"I see... You the one who defeat Le Fay-dono and Arthur-san grandfather right?" I said in matter of fact tone and he nodded

"Yes. I remember our fight. His name is Arthas, very good and skilled swordman. Though that Arthur junior with you is seem more talented that his grandfather.. If you wield Yawarakai-Te with right even you going able to surpass the original Excalibur before it broken... But it not easy to do that"

I nodded in understand. Yawarakai-Te are sword that very hard to wield. If not because Arthur i won't be able to release Yawarakai-Te real form

"You said before there were last piece for Yawarakai-Te. What is it?" I asked and he nodded before turn to San

"San-chan. Would you bring that please..." Jin tell San who listening to us since the beginning. San nodded before she stand and go to another room. When she return, she bring a black coffin that length is around 80cm. There are paper with kanji "Seal" on the coffin.

"Thank you San-chan" Jin smile kindly to San who nodded before she sit and listen to us again. I then see Jin-sensei place his palm to the paper before muttering something that i don't understand. It must be kind of spell. He slowly remove the paper

In instant. I can feel a evil presence from the coffin immediately. It feel pure evil and chill... I unconsciously shivered when feeling this. Jin sensei open the coffin and reveal a black-silver western-sword sheathed. There are goat skull shape on middle of it hilt and it sheath color are blue saphire. I narrowed my eyes. This sword... I feel i ever seen it before...

"This is the sword that can complete Yawarakai-Te, Demonic Sword from Cocytus, Frostmourne"

My eyes widened hearing this! This is sword from WoW! Frostmourne! I remember it now! This sword that Lich King wield in game! This thing actually very dangerous! It turn Paladin into Butcher! It can corrupt anyone who wield it! What the hell is this thing doing in here?! No.. Moreover is how the hell this sword exist in here?!

"Sensei... Yawarakai-Te are Holy sword.. How can Demonic sword complete Yawarakai-Te?" I asked and he chuckled

"Technically its not. But Frostmourne has ability that can handle the problem of wielder of Yawarakai-Te." He said and i blinked

"If what i think is true then. Why don't you just give it to me along with Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Because this sword originally is not to absorb malice intent of Senjutsu. But souls of living being... Including it wielder" He said in grim tone make my eyes widened

"If this sword suppose to absorb souls. Then how can it help me wield Yawarakai-Te?" I asked clearly confused

"As you can see... Yawarakai-Te are.. Picker sword... It only can be wield by Senjutsu master... And human..." He told me and my eyes widened. It only can be wield by human?! That's very surprising!

"Yawarakai-Te are holy sword that neutral... This sword is depend on it wielder... If the wielder evil it will become evil, if the wielder good then it good, if the wielder neutral then it neutral... It basically are neutral sword that's why it won't accept any race except human since human are neutral side of the world..." He explained and i nodded in understand "However... Every wielder of Yawarakai-Te has weakness... They are human... Their body can't hold malice intent... That's why this sword never be used... Since every wielder in the end got it soul eaten by malice intent and can't wield Yawarakai-Te anymore..."

"That quite troublesome sword. Why Masamune-dono create it?" I asked

"I'm old Kai. But not that old to meet Masamune-dono when he create this sword" He chuckled "Do you know the Uke Mochi? The Goddess of food that got killed by Tsukuyomi?"

"Ah yes. I know the legend about it. Uke Mochi prepare food for Amaterasu, sun Goddess. Amaterasu sent Tsukuyomi to represent her at feast presented by Uke Mochi but the way Uke Mochi serve the food is disgusting that why Tsukuyomi killed her." I said and Jin-sensei nodded

"Correct. Uke Mochi create food by spitting fish from her body to the ocean, then facing the forest and bountiful game spewed out of her mouth, finally turning to rice paddy and coughed up bowl of rice" Jin said and i blinked

"That's... Was disgusting but... There's no need to kill her just because of food.." I scowled and Jin laughed

"True, true but let's get back to topic. Acccording to the first wielder of Yawarakai-Te who tell the next wielder that he meet God and tell him the origin of Yawarakai-Te. He said this sword is accidentally become like this..." Jin said and i blinked again

"What he mean?" I asked

"According to the God that told him. The fish that Uke Mochi spew to ocean is alive fish... And due to it created by Goddess and it purpose to become food. It can't produce egg, so it dead alone and it corpse blended with nature... Then Masamune-dono accidentally found the fish bone. Since the fish has strange structure bones, he use it to make it to his sword" He explained and my eyes widened as i glance to Yawarakai-Te

"It mean this sword basically created from part of God!" I said in surprise! That's why it become holy and also need Senjutsu user to use it!

"Yes its true. But let's get to Frostmourne now" Jin said as he take Frostmourne and place it in front of me

"This is sword.. Created from Ice of Cocytus and what remain of Blackheart, Mephistopheles son... But of course being created from devil it will consume the soul of user slowly and draw the user to succumb to evil being... This sword is dangerous... Really dangerous... The wielder before me and i, still don't know what it full power.. It founded by one of the wielder who travel far in north... When he take this sword he can felt Frostmourne start to try to take his soul... But..." Jin smirked in here "Being the user of Senjutsu... We can manipulate malice intent and mixed it with life force of nature then we can feed Frostmourne!"

My eyes widened when hearing this! That's right! We can do that! It also mean we won't need to bury and meditate to purified the malice intent inside us anymore! We can channel it and feed it to Frostmourne! This sword will allow us to access Senjutsu without gone insane!

"That's why with Frostmourne. We can use Senjutsu to the max without worry because malice intent" Jin-sensei smiled and i nodded

"So... Now i take this sword?" I said and he nodded before his face turn to grim

"Remember this well Kai.. Whenever you unleash Frostmourne.. You need to feed it with blood... In other word you must kill someone... If not... It will consume your soul immediately no matter how many malice intent you feed... This is sword to kill... That's why i'm not giving it to you along with Yawarakai-Te..." He said with grim voice "But now.. You are ready... Now... Hold this sword and bring out your entire malice intent. I already prepare the life force of nature to mix it with your malice intent..."

I slowly close my eyes and feel the malice intent inside me... I can tell it still many though it got decreased by Cao Cao... I embrace my malice intent and i can felt my head start to hurt as i feel countless whisper start to appear inside my mind. I push myself then slowly reach Frostmourne and hold it hilt.

"Gugh!" I grunted as i feel the hundred or near thousand malice intent inside me got pulled by Frostmourne. Few minutes later i can feel all of them gone! What a greedy sword! It immediately eat all of my malice intent! It was near thousand and this sword ate it all only in 5 minute!

"What a greedy sword.." I commented as i glance to the Frostmourne in my hand. Now i can feel it better, unlike Yawarakai-Te. This one more heavy...

"One of Frostmourne power is to control ice. To tell you the truth... We don't know the extent of it power since our predecessor never wield it in battle very often .." Jin said to me make me blinked

"Why our predecessor never wield Frostmourne? Its very powerful sword.." I asked

"Kai. This sword is not suppose to be wielded by human... Our predecessor found it by accident... We only know This sword won't accept malice intent and nature energy forever.. The more you use it.. The more your soul corrupted by it... That's why our predecessor merely use this sword to dismiss malice intent inside him... I once wield it and use it in battle against devil and fallen angel that attack me... True this sword is powerful... But after wield it i feel something inside me gone... That's why i stop using this sword..." Jin explained and i narrowed my eyes

That's very dangerous... This sword is double-edge weapon!

"I don't know much about Frostmourne but it said that it can raise dead and turn it to undead since it was come from Realm of Dead itself... It also can cut dragon skill like normal too since it basically created from ice of Cocytus that can freeze even God if it want... So you can say it will do damage normally to everyone.. Except Ophis or Great Red perhaps..." Jin told me and i nodded as i glance to Frostmourne in my hand

I can feel the evil presence come from it... This is one powerful sword... This maybe on same level with Excalibur! But... Whenever this sword draw out... It must kill someone... Such power... Come with great price...

"Last question... You know i learn Senjutsu but you didn't help me... Why?" I asked and he chuckled

"I'm too lazy for that..."

I give him deadpan expression hearing that... A magic circle appear above my head and holy sword appear before it launched to Jin who tilted his head and dodge the attack

"At least you can warn me about malice intent you fucker geezer..." I said in cold tone and he chuckle nervously

"Now, now Kai. If i told you about it you will feel reluctant to learn Senjutsu and hesitate to learn it" He defended and i narrowed my eyes

"Since your reason is acceptable i won't cascrate you then" I said calmly before dismiss the sword and he sighed in relief

'Actually if i told him about malice intent he will know that i have knowledge of Senjutsu and he will demand me to train him... And i too lazy for that..' Jin thought sheepishly

"Ah this time i the one who want to ask." He said with grin before his face turn to cold "Care to explain why you plan to blow up each nation in the world?"

I mentally gulped. Damn! He still can be scary if he want! Outside i keep my face calm and sighed

"Would you believe if i told you it was true?" I asked

"I will say "Bullshit" to that..." He replied simply make me sighed again

"Its start when some Fallen Angel plan to kill Nii-san..." I then began to explain everything to him. From Ise fight with Raynare, with Raiser, with Kokabiel, my encounter with Hero Faction and the rest. I also explain about my Sacred Gear and Sharingan ability to read enemy movement and cast illusion

"You really love your comrades aren't you?" Jin asked me softly and i nodded

"I will glaldy throw my life away for them" I said calmly and Jin look into me with proud expression

"I must say your action are reckless.. You should at least told them about this" Jin said and i sighed

"I know. But what then? They going to tell Sirzechs Lucifer about this and the result can be more bad..." I said but actually i lied... I did this so i won't change thing much in cannon with my presence.. If i stay with them... Who know what will change...

I then felt hand on my shoulder. I turn to see San has tears on her eyes and she give me nod with sad expression

*You are good guy Kai-san... I hope the best for you!*

"Thanks San. I really appreciate it" I smile back to her and she nodded with bright smile intent to comfort me

"So... What you will do now?" Jin asked to me and i turn to him

"Do you have some ancient armor that i could use?" I asked and he blinked

"Ah... I do have some suit that i wore when i traveler as swordman... If you want i will give it to you..." He said and i nodded

"Can you reforge it to another shape?" I asked and he blinked

"Hmm... I can.. But it will be hard. Those armor created using dragon scale and bone, to melt it then recreated it will be hard not to mention i will need your measurement" He answered and i blinked

"Where you got those material?" I asked and he laughed

"That's armor not belong to me. But our predecessor!" He said

"Actually.. How many people that become wielder of Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Not much.. Just 6... You are the seventh.. The armor has been created by the third wielder.. Then by the fourth and fifth it got forged to become stronger.. I didn't do anything to the armor since it will be too troublesome to did that." He smiled and i sweatdropped, figure you will do that

"Then how can you wear the armor?" I asked

"The fifth measurement is same with me!" He said happily and i facepalmed

"Farewell then... About melt it... Leave it to me.. I will the one did it..." I said as i plan to using Amaterasu to burn it... If flame of phoenix able to scratch dragon scale. Flame of God will able to wound it then..

"Ah, well. If you say so then. It on my dimension pocket. Speaking about dimension pocket, do you have one?" He asked me

"Mmm no.."

"Hahaha! I will teach you how to create one then! What that armor for anyway?"

"For battle of course sensei. But since i play role as evil guy. I need more suited costume" I answered

"Then? What would you do after it done?" He asked again and i close my eyes for moment

**_"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you Xenovia. Since it's the family of Sirzechs' sister, then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please." said Michael and he turn to me "Do you still have other thing to say?"_**

**_"The people who exiled Asia... They not innocent people right?" I said in matter of fact tone again and he sighed_**

**_"To tell you the truth.. Yes... There many corrupted people on church.. But i can't do many thing since they threatened to expose the truth about God.." Michael said in bitter tone. I see.. That's all i need to hear..._**

I slowly open my eyes and my Sharingan appear then spun slowly

"I have few people to kill..."

* * *

**Eaaaaa! Done! Nyahaha! Now Kai has another sword and it was demonic sword Frostmourne from WoW. I first confuse what sword i should give to him. At first i plan to think give him Juuchi Yosama, the sword that forged by Muramasa and the opposite of Yawarakai-Te. But if i remember Kai suppose to be knight not samurai. **

**So i decide to change it... I got idea of Frostmourne when i accidentally found WoW Wrath of Lich King trailer in youtube. I watch it then try to found more about it in internet and found Frostmourne has ability to consume soul. I then think about the malice intent and if it mixed by life force of nature it will able to feed Frostmourne so it won't eat the wiealder soul**

**And i also found it strange this fanfic less favorite than Descendant of Beelzebub but has more review. Hahaha anyway next chapter will be Kai action as terrorist and we will see how people thaat know him react**

**And about Azazel. Yes he knew about Kai action that's why he got defeated with easy in last chapter. I will tell it more in time!**

**Ja Ne!**


	19. Training with Outlaws

**Chapter 18. Training with Outlaws**

* * *

"This quite scary model you have.." Jin commented as he look into the drawing i made for my armor

Currently we are on backyard. Jin-sensei watching me train and help me if i wrong

"I'm going to become bad guy sensei. Even i'm not like it doesn't mean i have to dressed bad." I replied as i wipe tears on my forehead with forearm before continue my training

I do kata with broadsword that i created with Blade Blacksmith.. Since maybe i going to use Frostmourne later, i train to use western sword so i can wield it better

"Hmmm.. Your stance are too low. Harder it a little Kai." Jin-sensei commented as he stare at my stance

"Yes!" I said before swing the sword again

"You are accustomed to wear Katana, a light blade. Western sword are different than Katana. It heavy one and usually two-handed sword." He lectured and i nodded while swing the broadsword again

Its true, since i always wear Yawarakai-Te i been used to wield Katana. I'm not too good if wear western sword or two-handed sword

"Ah San-chan. Thanks for the tea." Jin-sensei said as he take the tea

I glance to San and she smiled while raise her notepad

*Ganbatte!* She said complete with chibi picture of her

San Otonashi my sensei secretary... Or something like that. She actually not human. When i look to her with Sharingan i can see she has white wing on her back. I was thinking maybe she was Angel before, but that was impossible since when i sense her aura, it clearly tell me that she was human! There nothing abnormal about her aura

But to my surprise, San also master of Senjutsu. She manipulate her Ki and Aura to make it look like human... She was youkai, a Siren. A rare species youkai. She told me that she actually not mute but that notepad is to seal her power since she too strong. Siren power are on their sound, they can use it as very powerful soundwave

I do vertical slash in air before take step back, sidesteps, duck, horizontal slash! Dashed jump then spin while deliver heel kick continued by another slash. I landed in ground and quickly ducked while jump back few feet before dashed and do another slash

I imagine fighting enemy while doing this. I need to be stronger... I only watch DxD until Vali fight with Ise and after that. I don't know what going to happen... The enemy in future still unknown... The event in future still mystery... From now i have to be careful to act.. Who know my act in future will change thing so much...

"That's enough Kai! Come here and rest.." Jin-sensei called me

"Hai!" I panting a little and dismiss my sword then walk to Jin direction

"Your stance still too light.. But keep training and you will do well.." He told me and i nodded

"Thanks sensei.." I said. San then approach me and handed me water "Thanks San" I smile before drink the water

She nodded with smile and sit beside me

"I still remember when you and Ise in here. You two really annoying brat!" He chuckled and i rolled my eyes

"You are suck as teacher. You lazy and always tell us to do our kata alone" I commented

"On my defense. I train you two for free! It only because i accidentally almost slash you into two!" He defended and my eyes twitched

Yes that's true. That time me and my family were on sword shop. I meet Jin in there and see he grip some katana while observe it. I was about to call him to ask about that katana, but suddenly he turn and almost cut me in two. I only able to dodge it since i short and i immediately ducked.. If not... I will be dead...

"And because of that you should take responsible!" I shot back and he grumble about "Its an instinct"

*Its not good to fighting* San said with sheepish smile to us while i only sighed

"How you still sane living with him San?" I asked ignoring yell of "Hey" from Jin-sensei

*Jin-san not that bad. Even he strange old man but he good in his way* San said with smile and i merely shook my head

"How you two meet anyway?" I asked to sensei

"Ah... Its a long story... Once upon a time-"

"San if you wish?" I turn to San who smiling ignoring Jin-sensei yell again

*Well.. As you can see we Siren are rare species.. I was originally from western. But since i has too much power i been isolated since my race afraid i will hurt them accidentally* She show me her notepad with sad expression. There also chibi picture of San that crying alone. She then turn it and began to write again

*But one day i see some young man fighting with bunch of Orc and he losing since the Orb are too many. I quickly help the man and defeat the orb. After that the man said thanks to me. He then asked me where my comrades? And i told him that i alone. He then ask me to join him and travel together* She smiled while showing picture of ugly Orc fighting with the young man and her

"And this man are Jin-sensei right?" I asked and she nodded. I should knew.. There's no way she 21. It just a cover data "But where are you when me and Nii-san train with sensei?"

*That time, i been called by youkai council on western. I being told some problem with dhampir...* She said and i nodded. Some dhampir... Maybe

"Is this dhampir are blonde kid with Forbidden Balor View?" I asked and she has surprise expression and nodded.. I didn't surprise somehow.. According to Rias, Gasper has problem with his family due to his status as dhampir before... But i believe they afraid of Gasper true power

I can sense hidden power inside Gasper when i sense his aura.. And it strong one too... He will become very strong devil in future if he can wield his power and Sacred Gear properly

"I see... So you and Jin-sensei are couple?" I asked and Jin-sensei immediately spit his tea while San only blinked before hold her hand on mouth to supress giggle and shook her head

*Jin-san is like father to me.. When he pick me, i am 14 years old... That's why i start to see him as father figure* She show me her notepad and i turn to sensei with surprise

"I can't believe you are great father figure..." I said in surprise

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Sensei growled at me make me chuckle while San only shook her head before flipped her notepad

*Though he keep pushing me to marry someone lately* She scowl a bit

"I'm an old man! I want to carry grandchild before i pass away!" Sensei defended and i can't help but also scowl

"Don't talk like that. You still can life for another 40 years if you keep your daily Senjutsu training" I said and San nodded in agreement while sensei only sighed

"I'm old Kai. My age now is 96... Even if i keep my daily training maybe i only have another 10 or 15 years..." He said tiredly and i can't help but put sad expression

"Come on old man don't be like that. True you old but you still able to defeat dozen Orc or Goblin with eyes closed..." I said though the truth i know he won't alive longer than what i said before but i can't help to deny that fact.. He is very kind to me and Nii-san back then though he kind of suck as teacher

"You only try to convince yourself Kai... You maybe already surpass me on Senjutsu but you still can't lie to me..." He said with old man tone make me scowled and San has sad expression "Anyway. Let's not talk about grim thing. Its time to reforge your armor.." He smiled and stand then walk inside

I watching him with sad expression and glance to San who lower her head. I can see tears formed on corner of her eyes and she grip her notepad with shaking a bit. I put hand on her shoulder and she turn to me

"I won't say something like everything will be okay since it obviously lie. However rather than moping around, try to life with him to the fullest..." I smiled and San look into me before she shook her head and wipe the tears then smile to me

*I know. Thanks Kai-san!* She show her notepad plus a picture of chibi her hugging chibi me

"Your welcome.." I said before following Jin-sensei

* * *

Is been few days since i life with sensei and San.. The armor already done... Today is the day i will leave... Currently i was sit in front of sensei who smoke calmly

"Sensei i will leave today..." I said and he nodded

"I know. Time passed pretty fast huh?" He smiled and i nodded

"Sensei... What i going to do in future... Maybe will be consider as cruel... And inhumane... Are you... Are you regret that you ever teach me?" I asked with sad tone and half opened eyes. Jin-sensei inhale his pipe before he blew smoke slowly

"No... I know you and your brother very well, Kai... But you won't stride to the darkness..." He smiled "The path your choose is not like your brother Kai... Its a dark and filled with pain... You will forced to kill innocent... You will forced to separate son from his mother, to separate daughter from her father.. To separate parents from their children... To separate wife from her husband... To separate man or woman from their family..."

My expression when hearing this is calm and stoic... But inside i can feel fear crawling to my spine... What i going to do... Perhaps will... No.. It will be seen as inhumane and evil... But...

"But this is the path you choose... Do not fear... Always remember the reason why you choose this path... And you won't swallowed by darkness.." Sensei smiled to me and i smiled back to him slowly

"Thank you sensei... I will always remember your word..." I said as i bow to him until my forehead touch the floor

"You and Ise are like son to me Kai... It pained me to see you has to pick this path... But it was your choice... Always remember Kai... The Nature always with you.." He said and i rise my head then stand

"Will i see you again?" I asked in hope tone and he smiled sadly

"There always possibility of that..." He said and i nodded

"See you later sucks-sensei..." I grinned

"See you later my foolish student" He replied with same grin. After that i walk out from house

When i outside i see San waiting for me with smile. She wore the same outfit when she meet me at first time

*You leaving today?* She asked and i nodded

"Yes... Thank you for your help and serve while i life in here San" I said and she smiled

*Its okay! Be careful out there!* She show another note

"I will..." I smiled. She then smiled and approach me then give me peck on cheeks surprising me

"I'm going to miss you..." She spoke make me more surprise. She has beauty voice! It just simple word but her voice really beauty! I can't help but amazed at her voice

"I..." I still in shock so i shook my head slightly before smiled back "I'm going to miss you too..." I said and she nodded. I walk pass her and wave my hand before active the card that Vali give to me to teleport me back

* * *

Outlaws HQ

I arrive back on my room. I open the door and go down to the stairs

I notice that the living room was quite.. Looks like there nobody here.. Maybe they on basement.. I go to the basement and true what i think

In there i see Bikou sparring with Arthur, Le Fay and Kuroka create the barrier while Vali watching them

"So you come back already..." Vali said without turn to see me. I'm not surprised, he must be already knew i'm back when i arrive in here

"Ara. Kai-chan is home Nya!" Kuroka smiled when seeing me make Le Fay turn to me too

"Kai-san! Welcome!" She smiled innocently and i nodded

"So... Who winning?" I asked

"This far is equal.. If you must knew Arthur are more skilled than Sig. Bikou even if he seem has laidback personality but he was given tittle as Monkey King before joining us..." Vali commented

"I see..." I hummed "Where Ojou-chan?"

"Ophis-sama has meeting with Satan Faction! Don't know what they want though" Le Fay answered me

I nodded and see Bikou fighting Arthur

Bikou spun his cane and give multiply attack to Arthur which Arthur block using Caliburn. Arthur push him away then deliver horizontal slash but the Monkey King jump back and dodge it. Bikou spun his staff again and this time it extended to Arthur.

Bad move

Arthur tilted his head before dashed to Bikou and give axe slashe which Bikou dodge by sidesteps. Bikou quickly pull back his staff and barely able to block another slash from Arthur. Arthur on offense and he keep puhsing Bikou to defense

Bikou make mistake by extend his staff before... Arthur speed and reflex are good and in offense he very aggressive..

Arthur then give another slash to Bikou and he block it again. However Arthur spin the Caliburn make Bikou grip to his staff loosened a bit. Arthur quickly give kick to Bikou stomach make Bikou flinched before he deliver strong slash to Bikou. Bikou quickly brought his staff and block the attack but it too strong and he got blasted away

Arthur seeing this smirked a bit but suddenly from smoke Bikou staff appear and extended to Arthur. Arthur react quite late as he can't dodge and has to block the staff then also got send away due to staff strength

"Not bad at all..." Arthur commented as he stand and wipe some blood from his mouth

"Same for you.." Bikou who has blood from his forehead grinned

"Ok that's enough." Vali said and the barrier dispelled make both fighter turn to us

"Ah! Our butler has come home! Finally! A good meal!" Bikou grinned to me and my eyes twitched for moment. Is that all my presence for you? A butler?

"So how your trip Kai?" Arthur asked me as he approaching us and Kuroka heal his wound with Senjutsu

"Its not trip Arthur-san. It more like training.. And i gain new sword." I said and this caught everyone attention

"He give you another sword? What is it?" Arthur asked me

I then rise my hand to the air and the space slowly ripped then i pull out Frostmourne from my dimensional pocket. I can tell Kuroka immediately shivered when i bring this out. Of course she also master of Senjutsu. Only Senjutsu master can tell this sword is very dangerous

"That's... Strange sword..." Bikou commented as he look to the sword and Arthur observe Frostmourne

"Demonic sword right?" He said and i nodded

"T-That sword dangerous Nya! How your teacher got this?!" Kuroka said in shaking tone

"You know about this sword?" Vali asked and Kuroka shook her head

"N-No! B-But! I-I can feel... A hundred... No... A thousand malice intent come from it! It aura reek of dead!" Kuroka said in little fear and everyone turn to me then give me look that said "Explain"

"This is Frostmourne... My teacher said it was Demonic sword from Cocytus..." I said and everyone eyes widened in surprise

"Tell me to the detail..." Arthur demanded as he found it was very interesting topic

I then began to tell them what Frostmourne can do.. Except part of rising dead.. It scary you know...

"*whistle* Talk about double-edge weapon.. This one is dangerous" Bikou whistled

"This quite thing you have... It maybe stronger than Gram..." Vali commented

"I'm agree with Vali-sama. This sword stronger but also seem very dangerous..." Le Fay added

"Agree, Nya!" Kuroka said. I then look to Arthur who has thoughtful expression

"Hmmm... Strange... Honestly i never knew about this sword... Heck! I had read many thing about legendary swords in my father library but i don't recall anything that resemble Frostmourne!" He said with thoughtful face

"I also got armor... But i won't show it now! Later i will show it when i wield it to kill higher-up in church.." I said and everyone blinked

"Any reason for doing that?" Vali asked

"They are corrupted... The church need to be cleansed..." I answered

"You do realize we are terrorist group right? If you kill corrupted people then it more like they will see you as hero..." Vali narrowed his eyes

"I will kill anyone who in my way... Even if it innocent one... I already prepare the cover" I said stoically and Vali look into me for moment before nodded

"I truly didn't like idea about killing innocent... But if they stand on my goal i will kill them... You share same mind with me so i respect that..." He commented

"Aw man! You leaving again?! And here i was thinking we going to eat healthy food again!" Bikou stomped his feet and i sighed

"I will stay here for few days before go. Ojou-chan will angry if i gone without his permission.." I answered and he immediately grinned

"Well since Kai already here.. I will spar with him now.." Vali said and glance to me

"I don't have problem with that.." I replied, this is good chance to see how strong i am...

We then walk to the middle of basement and barrier quickly formed

"So.. Go all out since the beginning?" I asked and he merely shrugged

"I don't know... Up to you.." He smirked before he rise his finger in gun shape and shoot magical bullets to me

I quickly run and dodge the bullet he shoot at me before summoning several holy swords then launch it to him. Vali seeing this shoot the magical bullets and repel the sword however i concentrate more and the swords that got repelled floating again and launched to him again much to his surprise

Vali jumped away and dodge the coming swords, he then decide to target me as he shoot numerous bullets to me. I start to run to dodge his attack while keep concentrate my mind to control the swords. I has better control after fight with Kokabiel

Vali seem bored playing this and he summon a demonic energy then blast away my sword, destroying them to particle before charging to me. I quickly create holy-demonic sword and i about to active my Sharingan

Suddenly i remember my fight with Hero Faction... Not good i can't keep depend on Sharingan...

Vali come to me with inhumane speed. He deliver roundhouse kick to my head which i dodge by pull back my head. He continue by deliver punch to me which i dodge by sidestep and then give his head slash but he ducked then give me sweep kick

This is bad if i fall he will able to continue by giving me fatal attack!

I quickly summon swords from the ground as soon Vali sweep kick me. I launch it to him and he take step back. I quickly use one hand to push myself just when i about to hit ground and jump away before skidded in ground. When i raise my head Vali fist meet my face sending me backwards few feet

He continue attack me by jump and deliver kick. Crap! I got cornered! I block his hook with forearm. He then continue by multiply punch and i really having hard time to block it.

This can't be continue! Has my skill this slipped?! Am i too depend on Sharingan?! Che!

I block another kick and summon holy sword from my behind then jump away from Vali and launch it to Vali. Vali blast the sword away with magic bullets. Before he charging to me. I quickly ducked under his kick before give him uppercut but he pull his head back

I continue by deliver heel kick and he block it. He about to counter it with another kick but i quickly use chakra string from my finger and disturb his foot movement

His eyes widened when he feel this. Acting quickly i give him elbow on stomach before give palm enchant Ki to his chest make him stumble

"Not bad... . But it seem you are bad in hand on hand combat.." Vali commented

"Yeah.. I'm bad at that.." I replied

"Well shall we continue?" He asked

"Hn!" I grunted before flashes through hand seals

"**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release : Phoenix Flower Jutsu)**" I spew multiple fireballs to Vali. Vali move and dodge the attack and i dashed to him quickly

"**Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of Crescent Moon)**" I enchant chakra to my feet and make my speed increase to godly for moment, creating 2 afterimage. One move to the left and the second to the sky while i'm striking from right

Vali eyes widened seeing this but he calm himself and let the attack from left hit him and of course it just afterimage so it passed through him. He then shoot magical bullet me!

! This isn't good!

I move too fast and i can't stop. On last second i manage to tilted my head and the bullet grazed my cheeks. Vali seem surprised seeing i'm not stop, he try to move and dodge but he not move fast enough. I deliver slash to Vali and it hit him, slice him on side of stomach though it only scratch and not deep but i use holy sword so it manage to hurt him at least

"Gugh!" He grunted and jump away from me "Not bad... I surprise you manage to dodge that bullet in last second.."

"I also surprised.. You really shoot to kill aren't you?" I said in statement tone and he smirked

"Where the fun of it if i not intent to kill?" He asked and i rolled my eyes before it turn to Sharingan "Getting serious aren't you?"

"Well... If not i'm going to die.." I said. I can train without Sharingan later. If i fight Vali holding back, i will dead...

With that.. We dashed to each other again

* * *

Later

"Well what do you expect? You are better than i thought.." Vali commented as his wound got treated by Le Fay

"Thank you... But.. Without my red eyes i was nothing. It clearly i'm losing when fighting you without Sharingan.." I sighed as my wound got treated by Kuroka using Senjutsu. I have to learn how to do that later

"Is that so... Then you got long way to go.." Vali said and i nodded

"Mann but you aren't bad Kai! I mean you are from civilian family. Only human with your eyes and sword but you can hold your ground against Vali and other descendant of hero!" Bikou pat my back with big grin

"I found your skill improved a lot. We have to do duel sword again later Kai." Arthur commented and i nodded before slowly stand and flexed my healed arm, leg and shoulder

"Thanks Kuroka-san.." I said and she pouted

"How many time i said to call me just by name? Nya!" She said and i sighed

"Farewell... Is there any other who want to be called without suffix?" I asked and everyone raise their hand including Le Fay surprising me a little "Is that so... Let's go to dining room.. I will make some dinner for us..."

"Cookies and milk Nya!" Kuroka said happily along with Le Fay and i merely shook my head in amusement

"I hope its not Taiyaki.. True its good one but... I'm bored with it.." Bikou commented and i sighed

"Fine then... I will look what i can make..." I said as we go upstairs. We then greeted by sight of Ophis who just arrive in middle of magic circle

"Ah. Ojou-chan, welcome home!" I greeted her who just arrive and she look into me

"I'm home..." She said and i nodded. I already teach her manner about leaving home and come home. She immediately walk to me and her eyes shining

"Taiyaki..." She demanded make me sweatdropped

"Hai, hai Ojou-chan..." I said with smiley face before turn to everyone "What you want for tonight?"

"Sushi and Cookies! Nya!" Kuroka said

"I'm fine with anything as long you present me tea" Arthur answered

"I'm same like Onii-sama!" Le Fay added

"Japanese cuisine is fine though i prefer Europe since i've life with Azazel who fans of Japan for long" Vali said

"As long there banana i'm fine!" Bikou said

"Taiyaki..." Ophis said with shining eyes

"Fine today we will eat Sushi then... For tomorrow morning are American style breakfast.." I said and they nodded

"Yaaayy!" Kuroka said happily and i shook my head before create 9 Kage Bunshin and start to work

After 15 minutes later the food is ready and set it on table. Kuroka happily eat the food immediately, well she was Cat and they like fish. For Bikou i only give him Banana cake after he done eating the main food

"So Kai... You said your teacher give you armor right?" Bikou asked as he chewing the food

"Yes, why?" I asked back as chewing my own food

"Hmmm... What it made of?" He asked and everyone turn to me, seem interested too

"Well.. It created from Dragon bone and scale... My teacher said it was from predecessor of Yawarakai-Te..." I answered

"So... It will as strong like my Scale Mail huh?" Vali asked

"Well... Maybe stronger a bit since your Scale Mail are from pure dragon scale but mine is bones mixed with scale..." I replied and Arthur hummed

"Your teacher the one who beat my grandpa isn't it?" He said in matter of fact tone and i nodded

"Yes.. Your grandpa name are Arthas right? Then yes he the one beat him..." I responded

"I want to see the armor!" Le Fay declared

"I won't wear it in here Le Fay..." I said and she pouted

"But i want to see it!" Le Fay added

"I also want to see..." Ophis suddenly entering. Le Fay then give me puppy eyes no jutsu while Ophis give me her... Long and hard stare that mean "I won't stop doing this unless you give me what i want..."

"Well now Le Fay said it i also curious. Show us!" Bikou demanded. Arthur and Vali seem not interested while Kuroka only eating her sushi

"Fine then. After we finish the food and clean the dish.. " I sighed

"Yaayyy!" Le Fay said in triumph while Ophis only rise her tiny fist to the sky with blank expression

"Anyway, Ojou-chan. What did Satan Faction want to talk with you?" I asked

"They said something about assassinate the sibling of current Maous family... If i recall the devil named Diodora Astaroth asking me to give him more my snake so he can kill another next heir of Maou family..." She answered and i blinked

"Diodora Astaroth... Isn't he the brother of Ajuka Astaroth the current Beelzebub?" I asked and Vali nodded

"Yes. Unlike his brother Diodora is... How do i put it in word... Ah yes. He has strange fetish.." Vali answered and my expression hardened

I already told Rias before about Diodora ill intent toward Asia... I don't know much about this guy but he can be threat to Asia

"What you know about him?" I asked

"It not thing that should be saying while in front of kid..." Vali said and i understand what he mean

"Hey!" Le Fay pouted and Arthur chuckled

"You will learn about it one day Le Fay..." Arthur said but Le Fay merely huffed her cheeks

"If you want i will give you data about him later... He was disgusting person, that all you should knew..." Vali said in serious tone and i narrowed my eyes

It can't be that bad isn't it?

Oh if only i knew the truth

But still... For brother of Maou is also group of terrorists... Well that's not my place to comment seeing i, brother of Sekiryuutei also part of the terrorists

"Which family he kill?" I asked again

"The sibling of current Asmodeus, the next head of Glaysa-Labolas family" Ophis answered and i nodded grimly

I expect no less from Satan Faction.. After all, they are the devil who still do anything using old way, like steal human soul and else. I then glance to Ophis who eat her Taiyaki

"Ojou-chan you can't just eat Taiyaki.." I lectured to her

"But this is good..." She said and i sighed a bit

"Try sushi or another food..." I replied as i place food on her plate. She only stare blankly before eat the food with bare hand. I mentally facepalmed seeing this, i still not yet teach her table manner

"Ojou-chan. We will learn table manner after this.." I said and she nodded while chewing the sushi

"You really like private butler for her.." Bikou commented

"Well. I can't let her just do something without manner right? She are Dragon God. At least she should have manner" I replied with shrug before start eating again

After cleaning the dish i wear my armor and walk to living room where everyone waiting me

This armor is been blessed by magic so it weight won't affect the user. I stare at my gauntlet, flexing my arm and finger for moment before enter the living room

"Yo!" I said as i entering and everyone look into me immediately before each their own eyes widened

"*whistle* Pretty badass armor!" Bikou commented with grin and thumb up

"It make you looks like Knight from afterlife..." Arthur commented

"Nya! You look scary and yet cool! Nya!" Kuroka said

"You looks like cool evil guy on anime!" Le Fay beamed big smile at me

"Not bad..." Vali smirked

"Its good..." Ophis said blankly

"Thanks..." I said with sheepish smile under my helmet

"But it looks heavy.. Can you move well in that armor?" Vali asked and i nodded

"Yes. This armor been blessed by magic, it won't hinder the movement of it user.." I answered. Vali give glance to Arthur who look back to him. They nodded to each other

Suddenly Arthur dashed to me with Caliburn on his hand. I quickly rise my gauntlet and block the slash from him. I can feel i being pushed by Caliburn strength but my armor isn't break or have any scratch

"Not even scratch... Its pretty good armor... Though i'm not swing Caliburn with full strength.." Arthur commented before sheathed Caliburn again

"Yeah... This armor is good..." I replied as i flexed my arm again and clenched then extended my fingers

"But you know? I wish i can fly..." I sighed and everyone blinked

"Well... If you want we can search for cape that will help you to fly.." Vali said and i perked up to him

"Really? Thanks" I said, i want to fly! I want to feel the air!

"I can help you with that..." Ophis said as suddenly a dark-gray cape formed on her hand "This is made from dragon wing.. You can wear it..."

I glanced at the cape before take it then put it on my back

"Thanks Ojou-chan" I said with smile and she nodded

"You just need to channel magic on that cape..." She said to me and i channel a tiny magic to the cape. Slowly i can feel my feet floating! I flying!

"Wow..." I whispered in awe... I can't help but feel happy! I mean i'm flying! FOR GOD SAKE! I'M FLYING!

Man! Its very cool!

Okay then how to go forward?

"I will teach you how to use it later.." Ophis said to me as if reading my mind. I stop channeling magic to the cape and i slowly landed on floor again

* * *

"No. Use it like this..." I said as i move my chopstick and grab eraser with it

Currently Ophis was on my room... I start to teach her how to eat food using chopstick, fork, spoon and knife

"Hai..." She said as she try to grab the eraser

Only for it to jump from her chopstick

I had to muffle giggle seeing this. Ophis then try again but once again it fly...

I can tell she seem annoyed though her face still emotionless.. She then try to grab it once again...

And she did it!

...

Only for 3 seconds before the food jump again from her chopstick...

This time she didn't hide the fact she annoyed as her eyes seem twitched for second and i giggling aloud

"Its hard..." She said and i chuckle then pat her on the back make her tun to me

"Its okay.. You will able to use it one day..." I smiled and she nodded "Let's take a break and play some game..." I suggested

"Let's play PS3" She said with shining eyes. I only chuckled hearing that, since i don't know what game i should play with her, i choose to play PS3 with her

"Sorry but we play PS1 this time..." I said. Last time i play Dynasty Warrior with her and she become quite... Obsessed with it... I have to be careful picking game for her. She is like sponge and will ate anything i give to her... If i do one wrong thing... I don't know what will happen

"Then.. We play old game?" She asked and i nodded

"We will play this..." I showed Harvest Moon game to her and she took the disk and look into it

"A farmer?" She asked

"Yes... This game is about a young boy, the main character went to his grandfather's farm for the summer. His grandfather was too busy taking care of the farm to spend much time with him, but he was free to explore the town and the forest as he wished. The boy befriended his grandfather's puppy and met a little girl his own age with whom he became close friends. When the summer was over the boy had to go back home, but he promised the little girl that he would return someday." I explained and paused, waiting for her to understand. She nodded to gesture me for continue and i did

"When his grandfather died years later, the boy had grown into a young man, and he came to the town again to take over the farm. The mayor talked things over with the villagers, and they had decided that he could stay as the rightful owner if he could restore the farm to its original state within three years. If he couldn't restore the farm, or get along with the villagers, he would have to leave."

Ophis stare at the game for moment before asking me again

"What happen to the promised girl?" She asked

"Ah.. In village, there will be several woman. You can interact and marry them.. After you marry one of them.. Few years later after you has wife and your farm is healthy... Your wife will reveal herself as the girl that you promised and love... After that the game will be end..." I explained

"Love?" She asked me and i blinked

Ah... How to explain it eh? I'm not good at thing like this...

Really i am.. If there one thing that very similar between me and Nii-san is actually we not good at romantic relationship

True i understand just being myself but that moment active unconsciously... If someone asking bluntly like this...

"Love huh..." I stroke my chin slightly... " There's many type of love Ojou-chan. But basically.. Love is a feeling; whenever you close to someone, you felt safe with him/her. You don't want him/her to leave you alone... You care for them more than friends... And you will do anything to make him/her happy"

Ophis stare at me with her emotionless face... She give me long look and this time i can't translate it like usual...

"Did Kai love me?" She asked and i blinked, once, twice

I will blushing if the one who asking this Asia or Sona but...

Ophis are too innocent... My love to her is almost brother to little sister or parent to child

"Yes. I love you.." I smiled and ruffle her hair. Ophis hearing this slowly has smile on her face

"I love you too..." Ophis smiled and i can't help but chuckle. She is very innocent...

...

I don't know why but somehow i feel in future there will be many misunderstanding happen...

"Let's play the game!" I said with smile and she nodded

* * *

"So... It really assassination..." A masculine voice spoke before it sighing

[Yes. It was brother of Beelzebub who did it...] Another voice come through cell phone

"And to think your betrayal are surprise... Now brother of Maou also betray us..." The man murmured

[Indeed. It really ironic there so many traitor in light side, i'm not surprise if the dark side always be stronger than the light]

"And because of that the dark side become arrogant and got beaten.. Always usual thing" the man said sarcastically

[Hn!]

"*sigh* Anyway, what you want me to do then?"

[For now we can't act much since we don't have proof to accuse him as the killer.. I can bring the proof to you but if Khaos Brigade hear about it they will suspicious to me... There's nothing we can do for moment... Except pull him out... Bait him... Make Satan Faction act]

"You got a point in there... Do you have idea who the next target?"

[I believe the next target will be Rias-nee group...]

"Oh? Mind to share?"

[Please! When Raynare on the city. Diodora is there. I don't know why he there but he clearly displeased seeing Asia become Rias-nee peerage, i can tell that when sensing his aura, he leaked killing intent. The second proof was when i crash Rias-nee party and dance with Asia, he stalked us and glare to me as if i stole his puppy. I don't know the detail about him since Vali still not give me data about him but clearly he has strong desire to collect Asia]

"Is that so? Hmmm... If you saying that then i will keep an eye of him from Asia"

[You better be. If that man dare to touch him, i will make sure he will become gay and his penis will become vagina!]

"*gulp* Isn't it too harsh?" The man can feel Kai EMS active and he glare to him "Okay, okay! I will keep an eye of him. Is that everything?"

[For now? Yes... Now tell me what i want to know...]

"Alright. The highers-up of church going to do their regular meeting in Italy, Vatican HQ. They will did it in 4 days... The security will be more tight in there this time since Khaos Brigade just attacked.. I heard they will send few angels to guard the meeting"

[I see... Don't worry, nothing will able to stop me...]

"You seem pretty confidence... You know if you did this there won't be any path to go back right? If you want to return. You still can stop and return to us.. Asia, Sona, Koneko and your brother are still devastated about your betrayal..."

[This is my path Azazel... I can't go back... There can't be 2 Hero of Light in one group... One of them must go to the dark path... Just like light and dark... Those two being are opposite but they also need each other... Good won't exist without Evil... They always need each other even though they despise each other...] Kai said in strong yet bitter tone

"True... And to hearing that from 17 years old brat... Heh... I really become dull... Sirzechs and Grayfia really pissed when i told them you know?" Azazel chuckled

[I appreciate their pity but it not necessary... How everyone doing without me?]

"Koneko, Asia, and your brother still in denial... At first i worry about Asia mental condition but your brother seem comfort her pretty well... As for Sona... She seem accept it but i can tell deep inside her heart, she also still in denial..."

[I see... Are Nii-san and Asia...]

"No... Their relation only as brother and sister... Asia still love you... She praying everynight for you... At noon she come to your room and laying on your bed... Sometime she only sleep in there but sometime she also crying in there..."

[... Is that... So... ] The tone of Kai voice change to bitter and sad when speak that

"We will go to underworld tomorrow. There will be meeting of Young Devil generation in 4 days from now..." Azazel told him

[I see... Thanks for telling me. ]

"No problem... You sure you don't want to go-"

[Azazel... This is my path... ]

"...You are so young Kai... And yet... To sacrifice yourself like this..." Azazel said in bitter tone

[If for safety of my comrades then i gladly going to embrace Hell itself... Anyway, the guards in church later... Are they innocent?]

"Yes... But don't worry... Not all people are innocent..." Azazel said

[I see... Farewell then... Bye Azazel...]

"Yeah. Bye **Akai-me no Kishi** (Red Eyed Knight)..." Azazel replied and cut off the call. He stare at the cell phone for moment before clench his fist tightly

'So young... And yet... Has to bear such burden... Kai... May Father spirit bless you...' Azazel thought with sad

* * *

"Nya! Wrong! Wrong! You need to mix the life force with it wound more fast. If not it will become poison..." Kuroka told me

Currently i was learning how to heal someone using Senjutsu. I notice using medical ninjutsu and healing Senjutsu are different...

"Yes..." I replied as i try to heal the wounded fish again...

Mix Senjutsu chakra to the wound... Insert the life force from chakra... Slow... And steady... Slow... And-

"Too slow... It turn into poison Nya!"

Damnit!

I hold the urge to groan and rub my temple slightly

"Again Nya!" She commanded and i hummed for moment

Ah that's right!

"Kuroka, can you try to heal thsi fish again?" I asked and she blinked

"Sure Nya!" She said. I active my Sharingan and see how the process of her chakra when she did that. Hmmm so it like that

"Now... Check if i wrong.." I said before i began to channel chakra on my hand and mix it with life force just like the way Kuroka did

"Nya! You did it Nya!" Kuroka exclaimed in surprise while i only smirked

I love this eyes!

* * *

"Necromancy?" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Do you have book about it?" I said

"Sure i have. I also read it but i never use it thoug.. Since if you play with Necromancy you will face Hades wrath if you not careful.." Le Fay said with shudder

"Hahaha. Don't worry i only want to read it..." I replied and she nodded before go to her bookshelf then take out some book

"This is about Necromancy... Is there another thing you want?" She asked

I about to say no but her tone seem filled with... Hope...

Did she grow crush on me? Oh great... I'm not too good in thing like this... Oh well here i go

"I want you to teach me how to use magic circle Le Fay-sensei..." I smiled and she nodded furiously

"Yes! Yes! Sure! To use teleportation magic you must-"

"Sensei, aren't it better if we go to basement?" I cut him with sheepish smile and she blinked before grinned

"You right! Let's go to the basement!" She said eagerly as she pull my hand and drag me to basement

Hahhh she really energetic...

* * *

"It same like control in Harvest Moon.. When you press O you will automatically running... For use that cape you just need to channel your magic.. Then if you want to go forward channel your magic to go forward, if you want to stop stabilize your magic. If you want to go down lower your magic" Ophis told me as she floating

"Hai Ojou-chan..." I said as i try to float myself and flying around

"Good. Stabilize yourself..." She commented as she look into me who fly around slowly

"You really good on teaching..." I said

"I'm learn from you.." She replied and i chuckle

"Are you happy now Ojou-chan?" I asked softly

"... For now.. Yes i am happy... But i still want my home back..." She said and i nodded

"We will get it back..." I said and she nodded to me

* * *

I stare at the paper in front of me with angry on my expression... I can feel my killing intent leaked out from my inside body!

This... This man! No! This thing! Is DISGUSTING!

I swear if there's chance i will cut him down myself!

I will use Tsukuyomi to make him brain turn into puddle!

"You want to blow some steam?" Vali asked me

I take deep breath and let it out...

Diodora Astaroth... You are bastard among bastards... Scum among scum... If you dare to touch Asia... Not even Great Red will able to save you from me...

"Yes... Let's blow some steam..." I answered and he smirked before walk passing me

That day the entire basement shaking due to our fight

* * *

"Extend!"

I ducked and rolled to dodge Bikou staff that extended to me. I summon 3 holy swords and launch it to him but he sidestepped and dodge it before he swung his long staff again. I quickly use Kawarimi and dodge the attack

I appear few feet from my first area and summon holy-demonic sword on my right hand

"Heh! Not bad!" Bikou grinned

"Hn!" I grunted with little smirk then cast glance to the log that Bikou hit

Where the hell did that log come from?

"Where the hell that wood come from?" Bikou asked me and i blinked

"Mmmm... Magic?" I said puzzled and he laughed

"You are funny guy despite your stoic face! Let's continue!" He shouted before dashed to me and i dashed to him then clashed our weapon

* * *

Italy, Vatican HQ

Today is the day where regular meeting of higher-up of church being held...

The meeting purpose is to report what happen to the church, the growth of exorcist, church income, and else

It suppose to be the meeting where will bring more good to the God. There are 5 peoples who become highers and lead the church. They are Father Abram, Father Adam, Father Edward, Father Samuel and Father Harry

But after God dead its not...

The highers lost their faith after learn God dead... At first they manage to accept the fact and lead the church as usual... But slowly they turn to corrupt...

The knowledge of God dead make human lost their believe in faith and hope... So they take the realistic way to lead the church... They run the church with iron fist... Their hatred to other supernatural being who causes God dead make them blind...

Because of that... Many exorcist slowly turn to heretic and become stray... Because they knew that the one they serve is_ the **church **_and not_ God **himself**_... But some people believe everything was God order then thinking maybe God start to gone crazy...

So they flee... They escape... Becoming stray...

* * *

"So what news do we have? Doesn't we had to ally ourselves with devil and fallen angels bad enough?" Father Edward, one of highers church spoke with displeased tone

"Well... We have news that told us it seem Michael-sama want to create system like Evil Piece of devil" Father Adam said and this get another highers attention

"You mean created a reincarnation Angel?" Father Samuel asked

"Yes..." Father Adam answer with nod

"That's good then!" Father Abram commented "Soon we won't need to ally ourselves with those abomination again."

"Yeah. Make me wonder does Michael-sama has fall? To ally himself with devils and fallen angels" Father Harry snarled and Father Adam snorted

"As if! He was the God... There's no way he can fall!" Father Adam said before clear his throat "No matter. Even i also don't like it but it was order from him..."

"Yes. But doesn't mean we should like it!" Father Samuel protested

Before anyone can reply suddenly they felt the entire room shook

"What was that?!" Father Abram asked with hint of worry

* * *

Earlier outside Vatican HQ

There few exorcist in there... Even some of them are angel..

The security got tightened because Khaos Brigade

Suddenly the entire Vatican HQ ground glowing and rune symbol appear before the whole church got engulfed in red barrier surprising everyone

"A barrier?" One of Angel who guard the door asked before suddenly he felt a magical flare. He turn to see suddenly a swirling vortex appear in front of him and slowly a figure out from it

The 4 winged Angel had to hold his breath for moment when see the appearance of the figure

The figure are demonic knight in appearance with a several spikes protruding from various parts of the body. It has long dark-gray cape behind it, he not too tall. Maybe around 5,7 to 6,0 feet

**(A/N: If you want to see the armor see it on my profile!)**

"Who are you?!" The Angel asked as he summon spears of light and several exorcist come behind him with light weapon on their hands

"James-sama! What is that thing?" One of exorcists asked

The demonic knight didn't answer but merely walk toward them with calm

"I don't know but he not come to drink coffee.." James joked lightly before glare to the figure "Stop in your way or we will be forced to attack!" James warned as several spears of light appear above him ready to pierce the figure

The demonic knight didn't even bother to listen them and keep walking. Suddenly behind him numerous magic circle appear and from it dozens of sword launched toward James and the exorcist

James seeing this launched his spears to the coming swords and parry them all but to his surprise after being parried the swords floating back and launched again to them. He fly and dodge several of them and the exorcists also dodged but some of them not lucky and got stabbed in leg

The demonic knight seeing this make strange move with his hand before suddenly black lightning erupted on his right hands

"**Raiton : Gian (Lightning Release : False Darkness)**" It murmured and clearly from it voice, it was man. A black lightning beam shooted from his hand and launched to the group of exorcist

BOOM!

A small explosion erupted from the attack. Many exorcist got caught in the attack and died instantly. James seeing this gritted his teeth before dashed to the demonic knight. When he near suddenly the knight eyes glowing red and James flinched for moment when see the terrifying eyes.

That distraction is enough to make the knight stab him in left chest, right in heard with sword that appear from his hand

"W-Who are you?" James choked on his blood

"I'm sorry..." Kai murmured with sincere tone though it kind of scary with glowing EMS due to Senjutsu mode. He then grab James head before push him away, removing his sword from James corpse

He stare at the Vatican HQ again and continue walking

The group of exorcists who seeing this quickly use gun and shoot numerous light bullets to shoot Kai down

However when the bullets hit Kai. Kai didn't even flinch, the bullets got repelled by his armor and he keep walk forward to them

"Slay that thing!" One of them bellowed and the groups charged with roar to Kai seeing this quickly smash his fist to the ground and with help of chakra network and superhuman strength when he in Senjutsu mode. He lifts up the very surface of ground with one hand

"**Doton : Doryoo Dango (Earth Release : Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)**" He whispered before throwing the 7M earth to the coming group. He maybe not good on Earth release but doesn't mean he didn't know the simple one yet effective

The exorcists seeing this become pale and began to retreat but it too late. The giant earth smash them and flattened them instantly

Seeing no longer guards Kai continue walking and entering the park but then suddenly numerous spears stabbed the ground in front of him. He raise his head and see 3 angels with 4 wings and one is 6 wings glared to him

"That's as far you can go demon!" The 6 winged Angel said before he and the 2 angels landed in front of him

"You may try to stop me.. But you will fail..." Kai said coldly as holy-demonic sword appear on his right hand.. The 6 winged angel glare to him before his eyes widened when notice Kai eyes

'Red eyes with strange pattern... There's no mistake!** Akai-me no Kishi**! The one who took down Azazel! If what the report say is true then...'." Everyone don't look into his eyes!" He commanded in panic

"Too late..."

A sword suddenly pierced his chest and the world around him cracked before it shatter and reveal that 2 of his comrade already down and Kai in front of him with his red eyes glowing and sword on his hand, pierced his chest

"The moment you see my eyes. Its over..." Kai said coldly as he pull out his sword and give strong punch to the Angel face, continued by stab to his chest

Kai pull out his sword then swing it to wipe off the blood then glance to the front door before he rise his left hand and punch the ground then lifted it using, **Doryoo Dango** again, he throw the giant earth to the door, crushing it away

He then walking and about to enter the gate but stopped when see there many exorcists approach him and in front of them are man with 8 white wings on his back. He has blond hair, green eyes, pale skin and wear golden armor

They stand in outside and preventing him to enter the church

"**Akai-me no Kishi** or Hyoudou Kai... The brother of Sekiryuutei... And the man who want to blow each nation in the world to gain peace..." The man said coldly

"And you are?" Kai asked in cold tone

"I'm one of Elite Guards in Heaven, Apollo..." Apollo answered

"Ah... One of Pure blooded Angel... I see..." Kai commented with smirk under his mask

"What you want here **Akai-me no Kish**i?" Apollo asked with serious eyes

"Excaliburs core... Where is it?" Kai demanded

"And why you want to after Excaliburs core?" Apollo eyes narrowed hoping to get more information from the terrorist

"I will answer your question after you answer mine" Kai said calmly

"It safe from person like you..." Apollo replied coolly make Kai bark into cold laugh

"Very funny pigeon... Looks like i need to extract those information from your brain.." Kai said with his visible glowing eyes narrowed to evil smirk. Everyone tensed when hearing this but Apollo keep calm

"Everyone! Whatever happen don't look to his eyes! If you look into it he will caught you into illusion. Read his movement by look to his body" Apollo warned before he create lights sword on both his hands "Give up Hyoudou Kai. Reinforcement will come and your barrier won't last long... You will be outnumbered before you know.."

"Hahaha! This barrier is created by Uroboros Dragon, Ophis. If you want to know, it come with me." Kai let out another laugh make Apollo pale slightly

'Ophis the Uroboros?! It here?!' Apollo thought with pale

"Allow me to show the difference between us..." Kai smirked as he lifted one of his hand then

[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon]

A numerous and hundreds Holy sword start to appear and slowly it gathered then shaped into giant white mechanical western dragon around 15M. It eyes was green and his entire body radiated holy light that will harm devil just if they near it

This dragon is different from Jeanne Stake Victim Dragon as it also created by Senjutsu chakra and Kai has channel Yawarakai-Te holy aura to the dragon, make it far stronger than Jeanne dragon

The dragon let out mighty roar that shook the church and ground as it glare to the

'Oh God help us...' Apollo thought ith hint of worry

"Slay them..." Kai commanded coldly

* * *

Next day in Underworld

"Is there any reason why you told us to wait Lucifer-sama?" Sona asked

Currently Sona and Rias just about to leave to their home. They just finish attending Youth Devil Generation meeting before they being told to wait a moment by Sirzechs himself after the meeting

Right now in front of Gremory groups and Sitri groups. Sirzechs has grim face

"Last night.. There attack on Vatican HQ on italy.." Sirzechs said make Xenovia eyes widened and Asia gasped

"No..." Asia murmured

"Is it Khaos Brigade?" Sona asked with sharp eyes

"Yes..." Sirzechs nodded

"How bad?" Rias asked

"None has survive from the attack..." Sirzechs said solemnly make Xenovia gasped. Before they able to talk Sirzechs rise his hand "Yesterday was the day where highers of church do their regular meeting. Since Khaos Brigade has attack before they tightened their security. That's however still not able to stop the attacker."

Everyone silence when hearing this.. Xenovia and Asia has the most sad expression... They are from church before... What if those attack kill one of their friends?

"The entire HQ was destroyed... Corpses everywhere... Many of them being tear apart like some beast feed on them.. It really gruesome sight..." Sirzechs said in grave tone

"How many exorcist that guard the meeting?" Rias asked

"The number of guards is maybe almost 100... They also sent few mid-class angels, one high-class angel to guard and even sending one of Elite Guards... But they also fell to the attacker hand..."

This bring shock to everyone, the culprit manage to defeat one of Elite Guards?!

"Elite Guards?" Ise asked

"Elite Guards of Heaven are 8 winged Angel that God originally create to guard God castle. One Elite Guards can give Kokabiel some challenge.." Asia explained with sad face

"And to think the attacker able to kill one of them..." Xenovia murmured "Why Heaven not send any reinforcement?" She asked and Sirzechs sighed

"The entire HQ engulfed in very strong barrier that is very strong, not even 4 Maous level creature will able to break it.. So Heaven reinforcement can't do anything. When they able to destroy the barrier they already late..." Sirzechs said in grim tone

This again, bring shock to everyone.. A barrier that very strong that able to hold it ground against 4 Maous?!

"How many person attack?" Saji asked

"Just one..." Sirzechs said grimly make everyone surprised

"One person?! A one person kill 100 exorcists, few mid-class angels, one high-class angel and one Elite Guard alone?!" Rias asked in disbelief and Sirzechs nodded

Ise hearing this can't help but somehow had bad feeling about where this going. Swallowed lump on his throat, he brave himself

"Who is the attacker?" Ise asked

"According to the reinforcement team. When they arrive they found one person that barely alive before he died... Before he died... He said..." Sirzechs paused and his face turn to sour

"Protect Excaliburs core from Hyoudou Kai..."

Everyone blood froze when hear the last statement

* * *

**So? So? What you guys think of this chapter?**

**I was plan to make this chapter where Kai will fight but i notice i need to show Kai daily life with Outlaws since they going to work together**

**I try to grow his relation with Ophis since Ophis are innocent one. I plan to make him and Ophis has relationship like Nagi and Hayate from combat butler except Ophis not spoiler kid and Tsundere**

**Now, now i know you all want to protest right? About Kai armor being OP. No, in fact i will tell you his armor won't be with him forever. His armor maybe invincinble against physical attack however it still an armor. If the armor got burned it going to become hot and will able to harm Kai.**

**About Kai Stake Victim Dragon, at first i was about to give him Glory Drag Trooper but... It boring... And will be OP... Imagine if Kai knights troops has his ability... They can use chakra and else! **

**As you can see just like Ise store Ascalon to Boosted Gear and make it able to have Dragon Slayer ability. I make it same like Kai, he store Yawarakai-Te inside Blade Blacksmith and since Yawarakai-Te is holy sword and senjutsu sword. It increase his Balance Breaker stronger than normal one**

**Next will be Kai battle with the church, the aftermath of it to Kai friends and Kai connversation with Frostmourne!**


	20. Rise of Red Eyed Death Knight

**Chapter 19. Rise of Red Eyed Death Knight**

* * *

"Allow me to show the difference between us..." Kai smirked as he lifted one of his hand then

**[Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon]**

A numerous and hundreds Holy sword start to appear and slowly it gathered then shaped into giant white mechanical western dragon around 15M. It eyes was green and his entire body radiated holy light that will harm devil just if they near it

This dragon is different from Jeanne Stake Victim Dragon as it also created by Senjutsu chakra and Kai has channel Yawarakai-Te holy aura to the dragon, make it far stronger than Jeanne dragon

The dragon let out mighty roar that shook the church and ground as it glare to the

'Oh God help us...' Apollo thought with hint of worry

"Slay them..." Kai commanded coldly

**Music : Bleach Ost - Treachery**

"Do not afraid! Go and destroy that abomination!" Apollo commanded and the exorcists cheered before charged to the giant dragon

"Handle those bugs. I will handle the big one.." Kai said before he flying and dash to Apollo who floating in sky

Apollo summon giant spear of light and about to shoot it to Stake Victim Dragon, but before he can do that a giant flame sphere lunged to him. Apollo seeing this quickly move away and dodge the flame before glare to the where it come from

"I'm afraid your fight is with me. I need information about Excaliburs core.." Kai eyes turned to evil smirk

"Over my dead body!" Apollo roared before he charged to Kai. Kai create holy sword and block Apollo light sword

"With pleasure." Kai eye smirked to him

Apollo push Kai away and give him horizontal slash which Kai block it with simple. Apollo continue by give him multiply slash but Kai either dodge it or block it with ease. Apollo seeing this narrowed his eyes and go into more aggressive

He give slash to Kai which he dodge by pulling back his body. Apollo then give stab which Kai dodge again and he quickly spun his sword to slash Kai. Kai seeing this block it using his sword before push Apollo away and give him attack but the angel block it and they gone into deadlock

Apollo give Kai kick but the knight block it with his knee before pushing Apollo away. Apollo quickly rise one of his hand and shoot ball of light to Kai. Kai eyes widened for moment and the ball hit him, creating an explosion

Apollo smirked, he has done it. But before he able to cheer for his victory a 5 swords launched to him. Apollo quickly dodge the sword but one of them manage to graze his cheek. Kai come out from the smoke unscathed and engage him in another deadlock sword combat

'How?! That should able to destroy giant building! And not even scratch on his armor!' Apollo thought with shock before he clashed blade again with Kai who has his EMS eyes glowing

Apollo quickly spun Kai sword to above as he try to overpower Kai but to his surprise Kai stronger than him and his sword the one get spinned instead Kai sword, giving him opening and Kai didn't let it slip as he give slash his chest

Apollo quickly flying back after the hit manage to strike him. He glance to his armor and notice small crack on it

'I underestimate him. Not only he overpower me in strength but his skill also better than i thought! Looks like the rumor about him manage to take down Azazel isn't just bluff. And to think he are human... Not to mention his armor, not even my sword of light able to pierce it!' Apollo thought grimly as he look into Kai who has his sword covered in yellow-green light of Senjutsu

"Its funny that someone like you would underestimate my skill.. I'm sure Heaven also got the report where i manage to take down Azazel and yet.. You still underestimate me.." Kai said with smug tone make Apollo glare to him though not see his eyes but focused to his entire helmet before charging to him

"Why? Why you doing this?" Apollo asked as he clashed against Kai blade

"For the sake of peace. This world is rotten Apollo. And it need to be cleansed" Kai answered and block Apollo sword then push him away "Murderer, rapist, corrupter, greed. I'm Senjutsu master and i can feel all those emotion wherever i go! This world is screaming of pain because human and another supernatural being!"

"But not all people like that! There many innocent being!" Apollo retorted

"That because they didn't knew the truth! Don't you know how many human in Khaos Brigade? Those people are stupid mindless people who know the truth about God. So they decide trying to take over this world by become terrorist. Imagine what happen if the whole world know the truth about God! For that! And the Satan Faction, do you think they join Khaos Brigade without reason? No. It because they lost their leader! The 4 Maous! That's why they become terrorist! They hunger for power and greed like hyena who fight just to eat corpse of deer!" Kai said with strong tone before he push Apollo away and give him kick in stomach make Apollo grunted

"That's why! This world need to be cleansed!" Kai roared as he dashed to Apollo

"By you mean cleansed, it mean destroying whole country and living being in the world!" Apollo growled as he duck from slash and give Kai kick only to be blocked by Kai arm "If you doing that there won't be living being alive!"

"No. They are persistent like cockroach. They will survive even if only 2 people for each race! And then this Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! This world have escaped this winnowing for far too long! They need to be cleansed for the greater good!" Kai replied simply before push him away and give multiply slash

"You are madman!" Apollo yelled as he engaged Kai in deadlock

"No. I am God of Peace! And i sentence this world to be cleansed!" Kai said calmly before he push Apollo away and clashed his blade against Apollo

They clashed again in battle of swords as Apollo gone to offensive more furious. Kai gladly block the attack. With Sharingan he can read enemy movement very clear not to mention his EMS version is strengthen his ability to read, cast genjutsu and copy movement

Apollo is great in sword skill. Fuck great! He a pro! But his speed not so fast so Kai able to read his movement perfectly and counter his attack though he having hard time seeing he has to keep change to another sword when his blade crack

Kai seeing had enough in defense quickly go to offense and began to push Apollo away before his EMS spinning madly and give him sight of Apollo next movement. He give fast multiply slash and attack make Apollo on defense immediately

Kai summon one sword again on his left hand and with enchant Ki to his hands he attacked

"**Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)**" Kai let out flurry of slash using 2 swords with godly speed make Apollo eyes widened and try to block it however, when he about to block Kai EMS know where he want to block and in result; Apollo only able to block few strikes and his golden armor cracked and shatter

Apollo seeing this fly back few feet from Kai as he grunted in pain having multiply slash to his chest after his armor broken

"Is that it?" Kai asked in bored tone

"Don't get cocky _boy_... I just warming up..." Apollo retorted

"Well.. Then stop warming up and came at me. Your people below seem not well against my pet." Kai smirked and Apollo eyes widened as he see below and indeed the exorcists number greatly decreased as Stake Victim Dragon smack and pummeling them like toy

"Damn!" Apollo cursed as he summon dozens of spears of light and launch it to Stake Victim Dragon. The dragon seeing this turn to the sky and open it large jaw and shoot a white lightning beam destroying the spears with ease make Apollo eyes widened

'How?! It destroy my whole spears just like that?!' Apollo thought with shock

"You seem surprised." Kai smirked make the elite guard turn to him "Ordinary Stake Victim Dragon wouldn't able to do what mine could. Why? Because inside my dragon there are Yawarakai-Te ability. Yawarakai-Te are holy sword that created from part of Goddess and also Nature Energy. So when i combine it with my Balance Breaker, it give my dragon chakra, senjutsu and also stronger holy aura." Kai paused and his eye narrowed into smirk

"Basically, as long my Stake Victim Dragon has Yawarakai-Te inside it. It are life just like Sacred Beast that maybe on par with Ultimate class angel and only will obey to my command. Your spears maybe strong if you focus it, but if you make it that many. My dragon will destroy it like a bug" He finished make Apollo pale further

'This definitely dangerous situation... I really cornered in here...' Apollo thought grimly before he float slowly to the ground "Everyone regroup!" He commanded and the exorcists did. He glance and count the survivor

'Its not good... That dragon kill more than 30.. Now only left 15... At this rate...' Apollo grip his sword of light tightly

Kai seeing this slowly float down and glance to the dragon before slowly dismiss the dragon surprising Apollo

"I think it clear who the winner. Tell me where Excaliburs Core and i will let you all life.." Kai said sternly

"And i tell already. Over my dead body.." Apollo glared to him while Kai scowled under his helmet though it can't bee seen. He didn't want to do this, killed people like this. He can feel guilt is start to crawl down to his spine

"I maybe want to blow each nation in world Apollo. But behind all that, my goal is peace. If i can i don't want to spill blood unecessary. Especially innocent one." Kai said still with stoic tone

"You going to blow this world. Didn't that going to spill innocent blood?" Apollo said with narrowed eyes

"Yes. But that was necessary for peace. However you all are not. Just tell me where it is and i will let you all life. Don't some of you has family to return? Don't some of you has lover? Did you all want to die and leave them just for this?" Kai asked with emotionless tone

Every exorcists start to look to each other. True some of them has family, lover and even children... Are they willing to sacrifice themselves just for information? Are they willing to leave their family?

"Yes." Apollo said sternly make Kai narrowed his eyes

"And your subordinate?" He asked as he glance to the group of exorcists behind Apollo. Apollo turn to them and softened his face

"I know some of you want to escape. If you want then i won't blame you all... But think the consequences... Whatever he do with Excaliburs core it definitely needed for his plan. Imagine what happen if he got them and his plan to make weapon and create war in human world. Did your family going to life with happy in war?" Apollo said in warm and also stern tone

Hearing this everyone start to have fire back on their eyes. What Apollo said its right. If war happen then clearly there won't be safe place on the world

Kai seeing this inwardly sighed. He then glance to the barrier and noted he only have half hour before the barrier gone. He had borrow Ophis power to create this barrier because he didn't want to pull Outlaws to this since it will be risky

'There's no time... If they resist... I'm sorry...'."If that your choice then so be it." Kai said coldly as he extend his hand to the air and pull out Frostmourne still in it sheath

Everyone tensed when Kai doing this, Apollo staring the sword warily

'That's sword... Its not ordinary sword...' Apollo thought grimly

'Let see how good you are Frostmourne...' Kai slowly pull Frostmourne from it sheath. When it fully out a evil aura immediately flooding the entire area make everyone gasped even Kai has wide eyes

'T-This level of evil aura! It even surpass Satan being! What the hell is that thing?!' Apollo thought with fear

Frostmourne edge slowly glowing in blue aura and make the entire room temperature drop few degree

'This sword power and evil aura... Unbelieveable...' Kai thought with awe and hint of fear

**"A new wielder?"**

Kai almost gasped in shock when he hear voice inside his head. The similar like malice intent of Senjutsu but it more colder and send chill to his spine. He manage to stay calm and lift Frostmourne slowly like normal

'Are you?'

**"Ahhh yesss... We are Frostmourne... The Demon Blade of Cocytus... And what this? Our new wielder has another soul inside him? Very interesting..."**Kai can tell if Frostmourne stand in front of him now, he will look to him like some object

'As much i like to continue our conversation. We have enemy to slain' Kai replied in his mind sternly

**"Ah... You brought human for me... And Angel too! A pure blooded one! Hahaha! What a great blood you will feed us.. Farewell.. Our power is yours to command, Death Knight.."** Kai can tell Frostmourne smirked and very pleasant with this. He then turn to Apollo and the other exorcists

'Let test this!' Kai extend Frostmourne and the blade let out blueish aura

"**Sí****̱****ko****̱****poni****̱****rá psychés pou fylakísti****̱****kan sto Ko****̱****kytós! Diathétoun af****̱****tá ta ptó****̱****mata kai na to chri****̱****simopoií****̱****sete gia na ypi****̱****retí****̱****soun ton afénti****̱****sou! (Arise wicked souls that imprisoned in Cocytus! Possess these corpses and use it to serve your master!**" Kai speak in greek language that he learn from Necromancy book that Le Fay give

Suddenly the corpse of exorcists that died in ground slowly stand and they has glowing blue eyes with blue light come out from their mouth make everyone gasped

'I didn't even use any magic or chakra! It was the will of Frostmourne itself!' Kai thought with shock

"What a despicable thing you do! You use people corpses as your puppet?!" Apollo growled while Kai only smirked though inwardly he cringed

"I'm evil guy.. What do you expect?" Kai said evilly as the undead corpse of exorcists growled "**Skotó****̱****ste tous!(Kill them!)**" He roared and the undead charged

"Slay them! Do not hesitate! Make their soul rest in peace!" Apollo roared and he charged along with the remains exorcists

Apollo danced in undead force. He use dual sword of light and cut the zombie exorcists. He spun and deliver elbow hit to one zombie before slash it head off. Deep inside he crying doing this... To slay the body that been dead... Its really awful!

He throw one of his sword and it impale one zombie that almost killed exorcist. He then shoot light bullet from his finger to many zombies head and killing them instantly. He sidestepped as one zombie lunged to him from behind, then placing his palm to zombie head and blast it away with holy light

He began look around and gritted his teeth... His force is clearly losing... The exorcists who been killed by undead soon also become another undead! He then glance to Kai who merely stand calmly in middle of chaos

'If he dead... Then this Hell will over! Is do or die situation!' He thought before he created sword of light and walk to Kai direction. He sidestepped a zombie attack and hit it with holy light from his palm then cut another zombie head before he fasted his step

Kai seeing this narrowed his eyes, so he want to finish it now huh? Kai grip Frostmourne tightly before he also walk to Apollo direction. He slash exorcist that charged to him with Frostmourne before kick him away and let the undead to tear him apart. He backhanded one zombie that stand on his way and continue walk to Apollo

Both leaders fasted their step as Apollo began to run and let out roar while Kai only dashed without letting out any noise

Apollo rise his sword of light and Kai rise Frostmourne. Their blades clashed and created a flash of light that blinded everyone

**Music off**

* * *

Kai panted heavily as he stood in middle of corpses with undead force at his side. Those fighting really take a lot from him.. Using chakra, Balance Breaker and the burned feel he felt under his armor when he got hit by Apollo lights... He can feel his body burned in fire but he keep calm

Its over... He has defeat Apollo and the guards of church... Apollo fight brave.. Very brave actually as expected from Elite Guard of Heaven... But he still no match against Kai.. With Sharingan, dragon armor and Frostmourne, even Elite Guard fell against him...

Kai took glance to Apollo corpse... Or where it should be... Frostmourne destroy his body when they clash their final attack... Nothing left from Apollo except few white feather...

Kai look into undead warriors that on his side, he then grip Frostmourne tightly...

'How i make the undead to dead?' Kai asked

**"Just tell them to down..."**

"**Práxi****̱****sas échei gínei. Pí****̱****gaine píso****̱****ekeí pou aní****̱****koun... (Your deed has been done. Go back to where you belong)**" Kai commanded and the glowing blue aura slowly dead in eyes and mouth of undead forces before they also slowly fall. Kai then began to look around and sense the remaining life force in area with Senjutsu

'Found them...' Kai thought as he grip Frostmourne tightly and began to walk. He passed few corpse but then one corpse caught his attention.

It was one exorcist, on his hand there some picture.. Kai approach the corpse and take the picture and see it. It showed the exorcist with his family...

Guilt slowly built on his heart... He look into the corpse and see his mouth and eyes wide open... Kai kneel and close his eyes and mouth

"I'm sorry..." Kai murmured with regret on his voice.. He then glance to another corpse and look there wallet fall from his pocket. He take the wallet and look inside it, there photo of the exorcist with his wife that pregnant

**_"The path your choose is not like your brother Kai... Its a dark and filled with pain... You will forced to kill innocent..."_**

Jin words echoed on his mind as he glance to the massacre that he just did

**_"You will forced to separate son from his mother, to separate daughter from her father.."_**

Kai grit his teeth under his helmet and tears slowly rolling from his eyes. He slowly remove his helmet and start to sobbed

**_"To separate parents from their children... To separate wife from her husband... To separate man or woman from their family..."_**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kai voice echoed in the area as he start to choked on his tears. He slowly fall to his knee and crying aloud

**_"But this is the path you choose... Do not fear... Always remember the reason why you choose this path... And you won't swallowed by darkness.."_**

Kai slowly stand again and wipe his tears... He staring at his helmet on his hand before slowly put it again and calm himself

**_"Whatever you became... We will always be proud of you Kai..." Mr Hyoudou said in warm tone_**

An image of his father and his word echoed on Kai mind as he stand firmly

**_"Be a good boy in there.. Don't forget to brush your teeth before sleep... Try to hold back if you fight with your brother in future... But its okay to knock him little hard.. His skull is thick..." Mrs Hyoudou sobbed while hug Kai_**

**_"Ungrateful brat!" Ise smirked_**

**_"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked_**

**_"Be good little brother and help your big sister!" Rias said with playful tone_**

**_"Y-Yeah... I got interested on you when you beat me in chess before... But slowly that feeling grow and without i know... It turn into love..." Sona said while looking away with blush on her face_**

A image after image keep flashed on his mind and he grip Frostmourne tightly with his Sharingan active again and he start to walking

**_"Kai-kun do you need some help?" Akeno asked_**

**_"Well i can't let my future husband to died aren't i?" Xenovia asked with little smile on her face_**

**_"Kai-kun, can you spar with me after school?" Kiba ask with his smilet face_**

**_"Sempai... Let's buy food together..." Koneko said with little blush on her face_**

**_"T-T-T-Thanks f-f-for h-helping me Kai-sempai!" Gasper said sincerely and bowed_**

'This power.. Is for all whom i must to protect...' Kai thought sternly as he arrive in front of door and he can tell there 5 life signature inside it. He then extend Frostmourne and shoot demonic energy from it to the door, destroying it immediately

He then enter the room and see 5 old man wearing priest outfit cowering in fear and shaking

"Justice has come..." Kai said coldly as hie EMS spin and glowing due to Senjutsu

* * *

"K-Kai?" Ise stammered in shock. Everyone faces turn to grim immediately while Asia and Koneko face filled with hurt expression. Sona expression for second is disbelief but it quickly replaced by grim. Saji seeing this notice Sona expression and clench his fist

'Kai... I swear... I'm going to hurt you pretty bad for making Kaichou suffer like this!' Saji clenched his jaw tightly

"Yes.." Sirzechs said grimly

"But why Kai need Excaliburs core?" Tsubaki asked

"That's... We don't know..." Sirzechs sighed and everyone fell silence for moment after that

"I think i know..." Sona said, broking the ice make everyone see her "Few days after Kai battle with Kokabiel he asked me about Excalibur... He want to know does the 7 forged Excalibur will cast strong enough explosion to destroy the whole island..."

Everyone eyes widened when hearing this

"That mean he need Excaliburs core to complete his weapon!" Sirzechs exclaimed while inwardly he give Kai applause for planning something like this

"It seem so..." Sona said and Sirzechs nodded

"Where is the core actually?" Ise asked

"I'm sorry but that information are classified" Sirzechs sighed "As you can see, Kai can transform to anyone. We can't tell such information to random people but all you need to know it was safe from him"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They had been told about Kai who in real was the puppeteer of everything that happen on Kuoh Academy. If they knew the information and Kai manage to transform into one of them then asked about it then it can be fatal

"I still can't believe Kai is really like that... His plan is so... Ingenious..." Tsubaki murmured aloud make everyone has frown on their face

"I knew since the beginning something is wrong with him!" Saji scoffed "When i near him, my instinct told me to be careful around him and see now! Behind all that stoic face is madman!"

Sirzechs inwardly flinched when Saji said that aloud. He can't believe he agree to do this and didn't told them the truth about Kai

Needless to say. Both of them really not like what they hear. Sirzechs never felt so angry and yet proud. He angry to Kai for not trusting them! Rias is his little sister! He will do anything for her!

Sirzechs glanced to the sky from window with sad expression

'Kai-kun... I hope you safe...' Sirzechs thought sadly

* * *

**Flashback**

"And you support his decision?" Sirzechs asked in cold tone as **Power of Destruction** start to formed entire body, ready to explode. The only thing that prevent him was only his curiosity to know more

"Sirzechs. I am not and never going to support him. He tell me this just after he wake up from been attacked.." Azazel replied without flinch and calm tone. He knew Sirzechs and Grayfia has soft spot to Kai and Ise so he wouldn't be surprise if Sirzechs going to blast him with magical attack after he spill out the truth about Kai

"Then. Why. You. Let. It. HAPPEN?!" Sirzechs roared as his **Power of Destructio**n growing more intense while Grayfia on his side has cold white smoke start to out from her body indicating her ice magic almost explode

"Sirzechs. It was his CHOICE. I don't have right to stop him!" Azazel replied with calm tone

"You don't have right?! YOU DON'T HAVE?! YES YOU ARE! BUT I HAVE! HE WAS LIKE BROTHER TO ME! YOU SHOULD REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY WHEN HE CONTACT YOU! NOT NOW!" Sirzechs snapped as he stand and his table and chair crumble to dust because his **Power of Destruction**

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT?!" Azazel also stand and snapped "Khaos Brigade manage to sneak in to your sister base without anyone know! For God sake thet could put Holy Light bomb that can destroy the whole building along with your sister! And then what happen?! A WAR! We don't know who the culprit then began to blame each other while our real enemy hiding and wait until NOTHING LEFT FROM US!"

Both leader glaring to each other as the entire office filled with Sirzechs demonic aura and Azazel pure evil aura. It as if seeing two giants beast who baring their own fang to each other, waiting the moment to strike

Fortunately Sirzechs the one who pull back his demonic aura as he sighed and take another chair to sit. Azazel seeing this following him and also take a seat

"Damnit Kai-kun..." Sirzechs cursed while rub his temple as his face filled with sadness when he recall the moment he share with Kai though it not much like Ise but they also close

"I don't like it Sirzechs. Trust me i'm not like this... But our enemy is Ophis the Uroboros. Not even you in strongest form will able to beat it if it serious... And also that condition before was to prevent war.. So i had no choice..." Azazel said sadly as he look down in shame

Sirzechs only stare at him with sad expression before turn to Grayfia "What your opinion?" He asked

"I'm not like this Sirzechs-sama... I definitely not like this..." Grayfia said coldly "We sacrifice innocent man to become martyr for us... And a young one.. He not even older than Rias Ojou-sama" She said as her face change to sad expression when she imagine what Kai did

"He sacrifice himself just for Rias and Sona group safety but unconsciously also the three faction from war... Imagine if Serafall find Sona dead and we detect holy aura in the place..." Azazel said and Sirzechs nodded grimly, unlike him Serafall love to Sona are beyond anything. If she found out it will be war immediately

"Did you tell Michael about this?" Sirzechs asked

"No. Michael can't know about this, he are suppose to be God. He can't allow something like this happen... What Kai will do in future is inhumane and will be described as evil. He will fall if he let it happen" Azazel answered and Sirzechs sighed, true what Azazel said. Michael cannot allow something like this happen, it was good thing Kai decide told Azazel

"And i suggest Kai don't want Serafall to know this right?" Sirzechs asked when he recall Serafall expression about Kai betrayal

Oh she angry. She really did, she maybe pay respect to Kai even has little crush due to his similarity with Sona, she even also in denial at first but since she veteran war something like this is common for her

After comfort Sona, Serafall swear when she meet him again she will froze him alive...

"It shouldn't be like this..." Grayfia murmured make both man turn to her. They then see Grayfa has tears rolled on her cheeks "He too young... And yet... It take one most innocent person life to make us become together..." She murmured with sad

"I know... But still... All we can do now is continue Kai sacrifice... He has become spy in there, picked by Uroboros dragon Ophis itself... We will try our best..." Azazel said with bitter smile

"Yes we did." Sirzechs added

**Flashback off**

* * *

Kai POV

"Are Kai okay?" Ophis asked me

"I'm fine Ojou-chan. Thanks for help yesterday.." I smiled to her

Yesterday was really bad for me... I almost loss myself... If it not because Jin-sensei words and memories of everyone...

I already gone insane...

"Its fine. Friends help each other..." Ophis said with her emotionless face. I smiled, of course it also thanks to her i manage to hold my mind to keep sane...

"Did Kai need hug?" She asked me and i laughed

"Not need Ojou-chan. Go to bathroom and do your ritual. I will prepare breakfast for everyone..." I said and she nodded before go to bathroom

I held my temple and close my eyes for moment...

...

This is my path... With the dead of higher of church.. The purity of church will heal in time... The church won't go to the dark path...

But... What troubled me is Frostmourne

Yesterday... When i fight and start to wield it... I feel no remorse... I didn't feel any pity... Just plain... Like i doing that like daily...

Only when i accidentally found the picture on hand one of exorcists corpse i snapped back... I can feel guilt and any other feeling come after that...

**_"Kai. This sword is not suppose to be wielded by human... Our predecessor found it by accident... This sword won't accept malice intent and nature energy forever.. The more you use it.. The more your soul corrupted by it... That's why our predecessor merely use this sword to dismiss malice intent inside him... I once wield it and use it in battle against devil and fallen angel that attack me... True this sword is powerful... But after wield it i feel something inside me gone... That's why i stop using this sword..." Jin explained _**

Sensei word echoed on my head once again... True Frostmourne are dangerous... It really dangerous... I even didn't care when i killed those people... It power is great, it even greater than Gram! I felt invincinble when i wield it! As if i can slay God using it!

But that power is come with price...

...

I turn my gaze slowly to window on my room

Mom.. Dad... Nii-san... Asia.. Rias-nee... Sona-sempai... Akeno-sempai... Koneko... Everyone...

Their pained face when i betray them flashed on my head... I... I'm sorry...

I miss you all... I really am... I'm sorry for betraying you guys and hurt you all...

I clenched my fist tightly with sad expression and hold the urge for crying... I can't... I can't cry... I doing this for them... I have to become strong... I must!

I wipe the tears that formed on corner of my eyes and sighed before get off from my bed and go down... There's no point to brooding... For now i need to prepare breakfast for everyone...

I then go to the kitchen and see Arthur already awake and drink tea on living room

"You're late... Usually you wake faster than me..." He commented

"Well.. Yesterday take a lot from me..." I said with stoic voice as i walk to the kitchen

"Is that so..." He replied "What for breakfast?"

"An toast, coffee/tea, sausage, and omelet..." I answered as i open the fridge and pull out egg and sausage

"Western?" He asked

"Yes... Vali said he bored of japanese.. I will give fish sausage to Kuroka later.. As for Bikou i think banana juice will enough for him.." I answered as i start to cook

"..."

"..."

We fell into silence... I don't mind actually. Its not like i have something to talk anyway...

"You feel guilty about yesterday aren't you?" He asked after we fell silence for few minutes

"If i not then i are psycho..." I answered nonchalantly. Even i not see it, i can tell Arthur look into me with unreadable expression

"I actually don't care about church or they teaching, and maybe i also battle maniac like the Vali and Bikou... But i am still human Kai.." He said with neutral tone "No.. Not just human.. Even Bikou and Vali will be troubled if they on your position... We maybe group of battle freak Kai.. I can tell you also enjoying battle inside your blood. It very clear on your eyes when we spar on your place..."

I didn't deny it... Its true i actually enjoying fight... Though not to their level but i also enjoying myself when i clashing blade with Arthur...

"However... We are not people who kill innocent just for fun..." Arthur said sternly and i flinched when hearing that

"I'm not killing them for fun.." I replied simply

"I know... I won't said what you did evil... But i also won't say what you did is good... What you did are neither evil or good... True in public it looks evil.. But in people who has enough with higher church attitude, what you did is good... Its doesn't matter what public see, doesn't matter what you be seen in public... As long the end of result will be good.. People will accept it in time..."

I blinked hearing that... That's... That's very deep... I can't help but smiled a little

"I know..." I said simply as i break the egg to the bowl

"Good then..." He replied

"The news about what your massacre at church already being knew to the whole organization..." Vali told me

"I see..." I said stoically

Currently The Outlaws are on meeting. We do this if there some event happen. We talk about the event, then monitor them. Are it involve our goal? Is it hinder our move to defeat Great Red? Are there benefit of that event so we can use it to defeat Great Red?

"You do know that there are one person who manage to warn the Alliance before he died right?" He asked and i nodded

"Actually, that person already died. I use Frostmourne ability for him to make him life until he passed the message.." I answered make everyone blinked in surprise

"Your sword has ability to play with dead?" Vali asked with narrow eyes and i nodded again "And you didn't tell us because?"

"I still not sure about that sword. My teacher said it just rumor. But apparently its true..." I said and i'm not lie, Jin-sensei did say it just rumor "And also that sword is dangerous Vali..."

"Explain.." Vali commanded

"When i use that sword. When i kill people, i didn't feel anything... And i mean anything... No satisfaction, no pity, no fear, no angry, no guilty, completely nothing... As if i become puppet..." I said with grim tone Le Fay has worry expression hearing this while the other not seem bothered

"Is that so... Then be careful using that sword. That really dangerous" Vali warned and i nodded "Your act attract many attention, especially Old Satan faction. One of main member of it, Shalba Beelzebub want to meet you"

I blinked when hearing this... Clearly not expect that

"Why?" I asked and he shrugged

"Probably want to see your red eyes what you called it?"

"Sharingan"

"Ah yes. He seem want to see your Sharingan. They also give you tittle because of your massacre you know.. They call you **Akai-me no Shinokishi (Red Eyed Death Knight)**" Vali told me and i blinked

That quite cool tittle

"Is that so..." I said with stoic face

"Well it suit you well seeing Frostmourne has ability to raise dead and you also master of Senjutsu who can manipulate life force.." Arthur commented while stroke his chin "Sword that can revive dead... I will look again about it..."

"Doesn't care but Kai you really kickass! You even killed Elite Guard that consider be almost on par with Ultimate class devil!" Bikou grinned

"Thanks.." I reply simply while eating and glance to Ophis who eating without giving any comment. Her manner increased good

"Nya! Today we train space manipulation!" Kuroka said to me while eat her sausage

"Ah. Sorry but i train with Le Fay today." I said as i glance to Le Fay who immediately beamed in happy

"Yes! We will train..." She paused and tilted her head to me "What we going to train today?"

The rest of us save for Ophis sweatdropped

"How to make barrier to protect me." I said and she blinked "I mean barrier like magician. They using magic right? I want to use Senjutsu to be my barrier instead magic surely it will more strong than normal magic barrier right?"

"That... Actually true..." Kuroka said while tap her chin "I never think to use Senjutsu like that. Maybe i also can learn it Nya! How did you have this idea?"

"Well. I realize when spar with Vali on his Balance Breaker he use Shield of Light to cover him and i think why not try Senjutsu?" I answered as i recall fighting him in Balance Breaker. I having hard time hurt him. He really strong in Balance Breaker. Vali look into me and hummed

"That actually not bad..." Vali commented. I nod and turn to Arthur

"Arthur, are you using your Excalibur Ruler?" I asked and he blinked

"Mmm no. Why? You want it?" He asked and i nodded

"Can i borrow it? I will give it back when you need it.." I answered and he hummed

"Well... I'm not using it for now. You can use it" He answered simply and i grinned

With this my Stake Victim Dragon will be stronger!

Ah but calling him Stake Victim Dragon seem strange... Well i will change it to Shinus! Yeah seem suit very well!

"I will help." Ophis said to me

"Well... If Le Fay won't mind..." I glanced to Le Fay. She seem deflated for moment but she quickly nodded

"Sure! Ophis-sama can come!" She said and i inwardly sighed

This going to become problem

* * *

BOOM!

I flying and crash to the wall

"Che!" I grunted as i slowly stand. Currently i was train to create barrier in Senjutsu mode. I already try to create one using Senjutsu but its very weak! Even Le Fay can break it!

I got send away by Le Fay magic attack and my barrier proved useless. It only able to hold normal magical bullet but if blast like B-rank jutsu it will be destroyed instantly

"Are you okay?" Le Fay approach me and help me stand

"I'm fine sensei. Let's continue.." I said as i try to create barrier again by manipulate chakra and nature energy to surround me

This is really tiring. I having hard time to make this barrier, it make my Senjutsu mode time become more short

Usually i can maintain Senjutsu mode straight for 12 hours and while using Senjutsu and Balance Breaker, it become 9 hours but making barrier seem more exhausting than those two

"Here i go!" Le Fay said and blast me again with magic. I stand firm and let the magic hit me who covered in barrier

When it hit the attack got splitted into "Y" shape but slowly my barrier cracked and

BOOM!

Damnit!

I groan a little and slowly stand, this is so hard lucky i wear my armor if not i will be dead

"Why i can't make strong barrier..." I murmured aloud with sigh. Manipulate nature energy to become barrier its harder than i thought

As i recall Vali shield is come from his huge magical reserve. I maybe have huge reserve but not huge like him. Using Senjutsu also hard. Haahhh how i should do this?

"You okay?" Ophis asked me

"I'm fine Ojou-chan... Just confused.." I sigh a little while pat her head and she nod blankly

"Don't give up my student! You will able to master it in time! Its not easy to create strong shield of light like Vali-sama!" Le Fay cheered me and i nodded to her

"Hai. Le Fay-sensei, let's continue" I said as i create barrier again and she nodded again

* * *

I currently on backyard of Outlaws HQ with Ophis. We build this base in some forest on England. I stare at thug in front of me who unconscious. The thug in front of me is rapist and criminal that i kidnap from prison. He was sentenced to dead so i cast illusion to believe that he already dead in reality i kidnap him

I summon Frostmourne and slowly unsheath it. Instantly a evil aura and malice intent leaked out from Frostmourne. I already tell Ophis to place barrier around us so i won't alert everyone. I stab the sword in ground before go into lotus position

'Frostmourne...' I called

**"****Ahhh so we meet again wielder.. Ku, ku, ku and you brought sacrifice for us. I assume you want to talk with us?****"** It asked me

'Yes.. Unlike all my wielder before. They are fight in light path but i fight in dark path so i will use you often' I replied

**"****Hahaha! Finally! A worthy wielder! All wielder before you only using us to feed their malice intent! We bored only to be used like that. We are sword to kill, to curse, to raise the dead. We are sword that guard Cocytus****!"** It said with glee and i can tell it very happy

'I'm only using you when i fight against large group of enemy or person who i want to kill. Do not think you will be used often...' I replied calmly

**"Arrogant boy. But fine! Is been a while we been used so we won't complain. Beside being wielded by person from another dimension where we only life in game is interesting"**

My eyes widened hearing this, he knew?!

'How you know about that?' I demanded and i can tell it smirk when i asked

**"We can see your memories. We can see your soul.. There's nothing you can hide as long you wield us. We even can tell the dead soul inside you is from another world that try to escape from reincarnation on his world by using Primordial God power."**

I see... I shouldn't be surprised but still it surprising me. But i not understand why Jin-sensei and my predecessor won't talk to Frostmourne, surely if just talk it will be fine right?

**"You know. Our previous wielder actually can't talk to us like this, only you can."**

'What?! What you mean?!' I asked starting to panic inside

**"The more wielder get contact with us. The more he/she will get corrupted by us. But you aren't.. I can tell it because our corrupt go into the dead soul inside you not your primary soul. Something that i found strange..."** It explained surprising me again

Wow... I don't know either should be grateful seeing Madara dead soul inside me saving me. But then why the last time i using it i got affected?

As if reading my mind Frostmourne answered

**"When you wield us last time we corrupting your soul. But after you snapped from your grief suddenly our affect transferred to the dead soul instead your soul"**

'Is that so... Very interesting indeed...' I replied calmly

**"The other reason why our previous wielders won't talk to us it because our power. Our power is so great that will make human lust our power!"** It said smugly.

True... It was human nature actually to collect power. If we weak minded then the power will control us. Only the strong mind will able to hold the temptation of it

However, the stronger power, the stronger it tempting us. And i sure why the predecessor won't talk to Frostmourne because it will be better if they didn't know Frostmourne maximum power

But if i immune then..

'Tell me your abilities...' I asked and i immediately hear wicked laugh from Frostmourne

**"Hahaha! You aren't weak minded human. You have brave heart for a boy. We can raise dead like you did, we can bring out unmelted ice from the Cocytus! We can turn the life one to undead! We can absorb soul and imprison it inside us! We can cut through dragon scale like normal sword! We can cut God like mortal! But we won't work if you didn't offer us blood.. If you didn't offer us blood, we will eat your soul!"** It explained with crazy tone and i consume the information acutely

Indeed... Frostmourne power are very tantalizing... To give the power that able cut God... If it fall to the hand like Cao Cao... It will be dangerous

'Can i use you to intimidate my enemy? I mean i only unsheath you and reveal you but not use you to battle' I asked

**"Hmmm that interesting question... Yes, as long after that you feed us more than one man blood i gladly going to be used like that. Beside having someone cower in fear because my presence is feel good"** It laugh madly and i smirked, this will be good then

"Oh,and your origin?' I asked again

**"Hahaha! Once upon a time, there Necromancer who made deal and work for Hades, his name Ner'zhul. Ner'zhul are the strongest Necromancer ever life! Due to his power Hades visit him and offer him to work under him..."**

**"Long short story, Ner'zhul are insane man and start to experiment with soul inside Cocytus and the ice Cocytus itself behind Hades back, he even using Ultimate Grim Reaper to his experiment. The result it created us, however that time it still not perfect and can't be wielded by human! So one day he visit Blackheart, Mephistopheles son far in north to kill him."**

**"Unfortunately Blackheart manage to hurt Ner'zhul to the near dead door before Ner'zhul able to kill him. Ner'zhul knew he will be dead, even if he survive Hades will found out about us and Hades will kill him. So he stab himself using us, and bury us deep inside north. Until your predecessor find us and you know the rest"**

I processing this information slowly with calm expression. Wow, this Ner'zhul person must be very insane to do experiment behind God of Dead back.. And few day ago i just playing with soul from Cocytus... Ohh if i meet Hades i feel i going to get trouble

'I see... Well then i think i already had enough.. We will speak again next time...' I said

**"We don't care. As long you give us blood and use us in battle then we will gladly fight on your side ku, ku, ku"**

With that i slowly open my eyes and rise Frostmourne before stab the criminal in front of me, killing him instantly. I then feel the entire blood of man is got sucked by Frostmourne, leaving only bone from his corpse

"Done Kai?" Ophis asked me and i nodded

"Ojou-chan. Next time if you had meeting can i join?" I asked

"Sure. Kai my friend, Kai should stick with me" She said blankly and i smiled while pat her head

"Don't worry Ojou-chan... Until you can life with your own and won't be manipulated with ease. I will stick with you.." I said

"Did Kai will stand at my side forever? I can give Kai immortality if Kai want..." She asked and i laughed

"Ojou-chan. I will love to do that, however it not necessary. I only human and one day i must die.. It natural for us.." I said

"But i don't want Kai to die..." She said with scowl while i ony smiled sadly

"One day i will be dead Ojou-chan. But before i dead i will make sure Ojou-chan will has many friends so you can talk and play with them..." I replied. Ophis look into me blankly and slowly place her hand on her chest

"I... I feel i want to blast Kai for saying that... Can i blast you?" She asked and i become pale

"Ojou-chan if you did that i will dead now.." I said nervously and she staring at me with still blank face

"Don't worry it will only hurt like Zhao Yun Musou attack. May i?" She asked as she lift one her hand up and i become more pale

"No. No. L-Let go back to HQ i will create many Taiyaki for you." I said as i quickly spun her and push her

"Taiyaki.." She said with shining eyes and i let out sigh of relief before i smiled. She start to growing emotion.. Its good... I hope she will become good Dragon God...

She almost like Asia...

...

Asia... Nii-san... What did you all doing now?

"Oh by the way Kai... Can we play this?" Ophis asked as she pull out disk out of nowhere. I take it then look before my eyes widened

This is Playboy : The Mansion! WTF! Where the hell she get this?!

"Ojou-chan... Where you get this from?" I asked with forced smile and twitched eyebrow

"Bikou and Kuroka..." She answered and tick mark appear on my forehead

That's it! No fish and banana for those two tonight! Damn those two pervert!

* * *

Is been 2 weeks... My training went well. I can create barrier that able to block High-class devil attack. My magic and chakra reserves also grow bigger and my physical body also become stronger. I able to awake my third Sacred Gear which is very surprising me

According to Albion and everyone who i ask, my third Sacred Gear are not Longinus, it level maybe high but it depend on Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth to attack. I still can't master it very well but in time i'm sure i will

"So you are Akai-me no Shinokishi"

I currently on my armor with my Sharingan active; Yawarakai-Te and Frostmourne strapped on my right and left hip, stare at man in front of me. He wear light armor and cape

"And you are?" I asked

"Shalba Beelzebub the descendant of Beelzebub..." He answered with little smirk

"Ah... I hear from Vali that you want to meet me. What you want?" I asked stoically

"Nothing. I just curious about you." He answered simply

I turn away from him and glance to Ophis who sit on my side

We are on meeting with Old Satan faction. This faction are the largest one among the many factions of Khaos Brigade. We waiting for Creuserey Asmodeus and Diodora Astaroth

"You seem close to Ophis. What you want from it?" He asking me and i narrowed my eyes when hear what he call Ophis

"I'm **_her_** butler and bodyguard. Where **_she_** go i going there. I'm not present last time because i had business to do" I reply with emotionless

"Heh! Sentiment and here i was thinking maybe you are the worthy human. But just like your brother both of you useless.." He scoffed and i didn't reply after that

Few minutes later Diodora and Creuserey come from the door followed by Diodora peerage and few devils. I can tell Diodora glare immediately when seeing me but i ignore it though inside i want to use Tsukuyomi to make his brain to puddle

"Why he here?!" Diodora pointed and growl to me

"He my private servant. You said you want to talk right? What you want?" Ophis cut me before i able to answer

"Ah right. I need more of you snake.." Diodora answered

"I already give you 2. Why you need it more?" Ophis asked

"Well... We need it to win the Rating Game. You know Twilight Healing right? The Sacred Gear that can heal everyone. We had make device that can rotate it effect become to harming people!" Diodora smiled and i inwardly growled

They plan to using Asia!

"And then what?" Ophis asked again make everyone blinked

'Strange... It never complain or asking us to the detail when we ask for it snakes... Did this human presence affect it?' Shalba thought as he narrowed his eyes to Kai

I caught Shalba narrowed his eyes to me. Heh! He must be surprised that Ophis somehow act like this

"Well... We... We... We can kill the current Maous! And then we can give you the area of Dimensional Gap in Underworld!" Diodora said with sweat poured on his forehead and i can tell he nervous. Ophis stare at him blankly without emotion before she look into me

"What your opinion Kai?" She asked and surprising everyone even me

"Excuse me Ophis but why you asking this human?" Creuserey glare to me

"I need his opinion does it matter?" Ophis asked back

"You need opinion for this filthy human?! Even if he defeated Elite Guards, doesn't mean he are worthy!" Diodora sneered to me. I didn't respond merely keep calm and waiting for he finish

"Is that the way you talk to your leader?" I asked calmly and he sneered

"Shut up your mouth filthy human! I didn't allow you to speak!" Diodora growled. I quickly pull out Yawarakai-Te and stab it in ground then it let out the holy aura that almost on par with Durandal make every devil tensed

"Mind your manner bat. I don't care if you insult me but if you disrespect to Ojou-sama i make sure your head will be off." I said in cold tone and my eyes morphed to EMS then glowing as i enter Senjutsu mode

"I'd like to see you-" He paused when i blast him with killing intent mixed with genjutsu to entire room that make a demon Sharingan **(The one that Itachi use when fighting Sasuke except it teeth are sharper)** appear behind me make Diodora eyes widened and his body start to shaking

'What the hell is that thing?!' Creuserey thought with shock

'How... Interesting... He are better than the rumor!' Shalba smirked before he glare to Diodora 'Damn it brat! You can fail our plan! Why can't you shut your mouth for once?!'

"You like to see what?" I asked coldly to Diodora who has his jaw wide open, cold sweat poured from his head, his eyes widened in fear and his entire body shaking. Under my helmet i had the crazy grin that i ever had and inwardly i laughing like crazy man! I'm so enjoying torture him like this! Quake with fear! Cower in awe! Cry and wail before me trash!

"Now, now Kai. Not need to be like that, i'm sure he will learn to silence right?" Shalba glared to Diodora who only nodded

"If you say so Shalba-san..." I calmed myself and dismiss the illusion make Diodora breath in relief

"Now since Ojou-sama want to hear my opinion.." I paused and glance to Ophis who staring at me "My opinion is. Give it to him. Their plan are good actually. If it success then we can gain advantage and get more close to defeat Great Red"

Ophis nodded to me before under her sleeve a black snake appear and slither to Diodora. Who only take it then put it to bottle with gulp

"When you going to attack?" Ophis asked

"Ah. We going to do it in Rating Game when Rias Gremory fight against Diodora.." Shalba answered. I inwardly deadpanned hearing this

What kind of idiot are they? The Rating Game will be watched by everyone! Surely they not stupid enough to make move when there 4 Maou + Azazel in there right? Are they want to dead or what? Not to mention i heard from Azazel Odin the Chief Norse God also will be there!

I can retort and tell them that was stupid but well... Since i want they to dead i think i will shut my mouth off... Nii-san will kill you if he find out what you did to Asia. I will let Nii-san have his fun with you and after that i will kidnap you before you died then torture you in endless Tsukuyomi...

"I think we already have what we want. We will excuse ourselves then." Shalba said as he stand and bowed to Ophis before leave. Crueserey stand and bow as well he glance to me for moment before leaving. Diodora who still shaking bowed nervously and glare to me but my eyes spin with fast for second make him yelped and quickly leave from the room. I grinned under my helmet seeing this! Oh his pain is the greatest pleasure to me! I can't wait until i rip his head off

"Kai..." Ophis called me and i turn to her "Did i doing well?"

"Yes, Ojou-chan. Very well in fact. But we will need to make them more respect you..." I smiled warmly and pat her head

"Hai. Let's go home. I want Taiyaki and i need to upgrade my tools using Mysterile" She said as she stand and i sweatdropped. She seem enjoy playing Harvest Moon. In fact she already passed 1 year and has upgrade her house to lv1

"Yes Ojou-chan." I said with smile and summon magic circle to teleport us back

* * *

[So Ophis just want to defeat Great Red and attain... Silent World?] Azazel asked me through the cell phone

"Yes... She not evil like what you all expect. She actually pretty naïve and pure..." I answered

[Is that so... Anything else? ] Azazel asked

"They plan to attack when Diodora fight Rias-nee. In there Diodora will kidnap Asia and use some tool to rotate the effect of her Twilight Healing from healing to hurt and the target are the 4 Maous..." I told him

[Hmmm... Can you gain information about this device?] He asked

"I will try my best though i sure i won't gain it. Our faction are different Azazel, which mean we has our own base and knowing Old Satan Faction the largest faction. They must be have many base. Maybe hundred or more... But i will try to gain information about it.." I said

[Good, don't worry we won't blame you if you fail...] Azazel said in his cheerful tone

"I think that's all i can report.."

[Ah very well then. By the way there will be party for gathering of Young Devil.]

"Let me guess. You want me to come right?" I asked in statement tone

[Yes true. Sirzechs and Grayfia want to have word with you... I think they pissed about your act ]

"*sigh* I won't come then, knowing Grayfia-san she will freeze me and make me spill everything to Rias-nee and Sona.. Not to mention Serafall is there..." I said with shudder and Azazel bark to laugh

[Bwahahaha! Don't worry we will make your meeting secret! Would you come? Or i should hand this phone to Grayfia?] He asked

"Do that and i will tell your secret to Shemhaza." I shot back and i can tell Azazel become pale

[Alright! Alright! Geez! I'm just kidding!] Azazel said in panic and i smirked [So.. Will you come?]

"*sigh* Fine then i will come. But it won't my real body come instead my clone since i can't leave without Ophis permission" I said

[Eh? Why not leave like usual?] He asked clearly surprised

"Among the members of Outlaws i the one who often go. I have to know my place and stay with her. Beside if using clone, i won't get hit by Grayfia-san" I said simply make Azazel snorted

[Farewell then.. The party will be 3 days again... I will tell you how to get in tomorrow after i report this to Sirzechs.] He said

"Yes.. I think our conversation are over. Good night Azazel" I said

[Yes good night and may Father spirit be with you, **Akai-me no Shinokishi **..] Azazel said in genuine tone. I smirk a bit when hear him call me by my nickname it actually cool though also scary

"Hn!" I grunted and cut off the communication before sighing.. 3 days huh?

Let see what dress i should wear

* * *

**Attention! Attention! I just got PM about the error in Kai Susanoo picture! I try my best to found the same picture but i can't. So i changed the Susanoo. The new image already posted on my profile, so do Kai Stake Victim Dragon.**

**For Kai True Susanoo i already has the picture and you will see it later!**

**And for harem**

**Ise : Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kunou, OC?(Up to suggestion)**

**Kai : Asia, Sona, Koneko, Serafall, Xenovia, Le Fay, Ophis, Rossweisse**

**Kai being OP. No. He not OP. He still human! He maybe can give good fight and battle on par but it just matter of time until he down. He also won't use Frostmourne often except battle in war. He just on par with Cao Cao that's all. Like Sig, Kai strength only on Frostmourne and Susanoo. Do you think his armor will stand a chance against God level enemy? Heck no! It will be destroyed instantly if got few good hit!**

**And for Fairy Guardian and Descendant of Beelzebub. Next week they will be updated! I can finish DoB but FG really take a lot from me. I still confuse either i should skip the game or not.**

**Oh by the way, ****di****d** write lemon are illegal? I**s**** it going to make my ****s****tory got ********d**elete******d plea****s****e tell me i really nee********d to know**

**********************************************Ja Ne**


	21. Reunion

**Chapter 20. Reunion**

* * *

Outlaws HQ, Basement 1

"You want to go to the party?" I asked

"Yep!" Kuroka answered happily

Currently i and Kuroka are in training for Space Manipulation in Senjutsu. My healing ability already on par with her so i study the next lesson

"You just want to see Koneko right?" I deadpanned and she blushed

I already ask her about Koneko and the truth about why she gone berserk. The truth is she did that to protect Koneko, something that i found same like me. I feel better when know there someone who also sacrifice herself for good thing. At least i'm not alone

"Her name Shirone. Nya!" Kuroka pouted

"Yes i know but she want to be called Koneko if not why she didn't introduce herself as Shirone?" I asked again and she huffed her cheek

"I won't comment what you going do to her since our condition are similar. We both stride to dark path so the person we love can life in peace" I commented and she smile a bit

"Yes i know. When i heard the reason why you join us i remember myself who kill my old master to save Shirone. That's why i want to meet you so badly.. We both sacrifice ourselves to save the person we love... Its like having another sibling, Nya!" She said with smile and i smiled a bit too

"I must say i really miss Nii-san and the other but... Spending time with you all also fine. It kind of remind me to home.." I replied and she giggling before glomped me in her breast

"I always want to have little brother Nya! Nekoshu is rare to be male Nya!" She said while hugging me tightly

"Kuwroukwa ywo swuffofcawt mwe!" I yelled between her breast and she blinked before release me and stuck her tongue out

"Sorry, Nya!" She said childishly

"Hn!" I grunted while inhale large amount of air and exhale it "Let's continue to train..."

"Alright Nya!" She replied before told me to create barrier and manipulate the space again

* * *

"Kai, Ann heart already went to yellow..." Ophis report to me and i sweatdropped

"Is that so... Very good then..." I said with forced smile under my helmet

"I still think Karen are the best girl.." Le Fay said to Ophis

"Ann are great girl. She can cook, that mean she can make Taiyaki..." Ophis said with shining eyes and i sweatdropped again

You can't make Taiyaki in Harvest Moon

"Err i don't think Ann can cook Taiyaki in game Ophis-sama..." Le Fay sweatdropped and Ophis blinked before she turn to me

"Really?" She asked

"Yes. You can't cook everything like in real world.." I answered and she seem deflated for moment but quickly replaced with her emotionless face again. I sigh a bit and pull out Taiyaki for her

"Here.." I said and she took it immediately with shining eyes

"Ophis-sama really like Taiyaki..." Le Fay commented and i nodded

"Yes she is.." I chuckle

Currently Ophis, Le Fay and i who wearing my armor are on journey. I want to find Fafnir ex-grave before he got revived by Norse God. According to Ophis, after they resurrect Fafnir they seal the grave once again for unknown reason

I want to find out what it is and take it before another member of Khaos Brigade got it. I already heard rumor about they revive a dragon. I told Ophis about that and when she ask the organization they claim it only a rumor

Something that i found not logical and fishy... I have feeling we have someone that very manipulative inside Khaos Brigade...

I have to be careful Ophis power are very dangerous if it got manipulated by evil person

"So we going to Fafnir Tomb to find some treasure?" Le Fay asked and i nodded

"Yes. Whatever it is. It can be useful for us..." I answered

"A treasure that connected to dragon always great such as Gram, Ascalon, Kusanagi from Yamata no Orochi..." Ophis added and i can't help but agree

"We can use it to fight against Great Red or helping us to gain extra power..." I said and Ophis eyes immediately shining make me chuckle

According to the history the original Siegfried slay Fafnir in German. Siegfried bait Fafnir to some pit of water when Fafnir thirsty, in there he attack and battle Fafnir then come out as winner. After that the Norse God put seal on the pit so no humans can find where Fafnir corpses

So we are now on our way to find where that pit now. Ophis said she knew where is it so we follow her. We then arrive in some giant cave

"Is this where the corpse?" I asked

"No. Inside it there will be pit.. That where Fafnir dead before.." Ophis answered and i nod

"Alright let's go..." I said and about to enter but suddenly i feel 4 presence near us

"Halt! Stop where you are! You entering forbidden area!"

From the cave 4 silver haired man, wearing armor appear. These 4...

"Valkyrie..." Ophis commented and i narrowed my eyes, so this is Valkyrie the being that been said half-God though it only lesser God. One of them step forward and rise his spear

"My name are John, Valkyrie that guard this Tomb. You 4 has trespassing Asgard area. Please go back immediately or we will forced to fight you..." He said and i look calmly to them. I then glance and notice the cave was covered by barrier and strong one too

"Ojou-chan, Le Fay. Could you destroy the barrier silently? I will handle these 4..." I said and the Valkyries hearing this tensed and get to battle stance

"So you 3 are from Khaos Brigade huh? Farewell then! We shall destroy you in the name of Asgard!" John declared before they summon magic circle and i quickly summon Yawarakai-Te

Is been a while since i using you right? Now i will use you again! I raise Yawarakai-Te and send wave of holy energy to them before they able to attack

It hit them directly and creating explosion. When it clear they has bruises on their body but no major injury

"Our turn" John said and then he followed by 3 Valkyries shoot numerous Norse Magic! From fire, thunder, ice and water

I quickly use **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** and dodge the attack. I summon 10 holy-demonic swords in the sky and launch it to them

They seeing this scattered to dodge the rain of swords but i quickly dash to one of them with Yawarakai-Te on my hand and raise it. The Valkyrie seem surprised but he smirked

"Our barrier will-"

SLASH!

With quick slash i got his head off from his body

"You shouldn't depend on your barrier. I had fight with stronger barrier than yours and even it won't able to stop Yawarakai-Te..." I said in monotone and its true. Using Yawarakai-Te is pretty useful. I use it against Vali before and i able to break his shield

"Ginrei!" One of them screamed when i kill one Valkyrie. I jump and dodge several Norse Magic that been shoot to me again. I skidded in ground and grunted. This will be take long time and i don't have time for this

Sorry Yawarakai-Te but i won't using you now... I sheath Yawarakai-Te and summon unsheath Frostmourne from my right hip

The Valkyries sensing the aura that Frostmourne release immediately pale

"T-This aura level!"

"W-What a scary sword! It reek of dead!"

"I can hear thousand howl of soul inside it!"

Yep as expected as Valkyries. I turn to Frostmourne and lift it

'Care to dinner for Demigod?'

**"Ahhhh! Valkyries! Master you really generous person! First Pure blooded Angel, human and then Demigod! We will gladly serve you!"** It replied with maniacsound

'Thanks.. Let slay these Demigod...' I replied before i enter Senjutsu mode and my Sharingan start to glowing. Black lightning start to cracked and surround my body, this is** Raiton no Yoroi**. I has master it to the fullest!

With combined of Senjutsu that increase my speed beyond human and help by **Raiton no Yoroi**, i become very fast and on par with Vali when he on Balance Breaker

I quickly gone from sight with black flash following my trail and immediately appear in front of one Valkyrie

"Bye..." I said simply before stab him in chest using Frostmourne and move my hand vertically and slash him into two killing him instantly

John and the other still shocked as they look into me and i stare back to their eyes then trapped them in genjutsu the moment our eyes meet

I walk to them slowly and rise Frostmourne then cut their heads off. And i place Frostmourne to the ground to suck their blood until nothing left and i did it to the other Valkyries

"You done?" Le Fay asked me as i turn to her and nod

"The barrier?" I asked

"Ophis-sama has broke it the before you kill the first Valkyrie!" She said and i blinked, it was very fast

Well as expected from Dragon God

Ophis then walk to me and stare to me

"Let's go.."

I nodded with my eyes turn to smile

"Good job Ojou-chan.. I expect no less from you, you are the best.." I said warmly with smile and Ophis stare at me blankly with her mouth turn to 'o' and nod slowly

"Hey! What about me?" Le Fay Pouted and i turn to to her with same smile

"Yes you also great Le Fay. Really, and to think you are middle-school age..." I said and pat her head, she seem happy about this had i not turn to Le Fay i will see Ophis blush for second before it replaced by her usual blank face

'What.. What is this feeling? It feel... Warm... And my heart rate increase a bit...' Ophis who stare at Kai that talking to Le Fay with blush before she calm herself and the blush replaced by her emotionless face again

I turn and see the cave. Great it will be dark inside.. Ophis maybe won't have problem. I then unsheath Yawarakai-Te and it edge glowing with yellow light

"Let's enter. Ojou-chan you the one who know the way please led us.." I said and she nod before walk in front of us and we follow her

When we enter Le Fay immediately cling on me and whimpered

"I-It like the one in horror movie!" She whimpered and i sweatdropped, she fight against Valkyries and another thing that stronger but afraid to thing like this? I can't help but smile softly seeing this cute scene. Well, she was a kid after all and also human. I grasp her hand firmly and smile to her

"Its going to be okay. I will protect you..." I said and she look into me with blush before nod and lower her head. I turn to the front and see Ophis stare at me blankly

"Err, Ojou-chan?" I asked and she turn around and continue walking

I blinked seeing this... Strange...

We keep walking for almost 10 minutes until i see there light in corner of way

"We here..." Ophis stated

We arrive on outside, there no more dark place instead now we are in rocky field and there also giant pit. The pit size maybe around 20M and it deep maybe 30M! I take a look below and notice there black liquid pool inside the pool

"What is that?" I asked as i look to the black liquid pool

"Fafnir blood..." Ophis answered

His blood?! The blood of Dragon King. So this is what Norse God hiding?! A blood of Fafnir!

I heard Dragon blood can be useful for many thing! Hmm let see what can i get from his blood...

Ah right!

"Well... Ojou-chan you don't happen to have dragon bone aren't you?" I asked in joked tone and she blinked before she turn to some area and slowly giant skeleton western dragon around 10M appear! Holy shit!

"You really have it?!" I exclaimed in shock

"Yes. That one of dragon that been sacrifice for me. After that i will give blessing to the dragon that give me sacrifice.." She answer nonchalantly make me blinked. Is that... So... Well...

"Err what corpse it is?" I asked

"Blizzard Dragon..." Ophis said and i whistled. A high-class one

"W-Wah! Kai! Are you planning to use Necromancy?!" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Using blood of Fafnir and Blizzard Dragon skeleton. It will make quite strong Undead Dragon... And... We will see if we can add Ojou-chan snake too..." I said

"B-But Hades will angry to us!"

"Le Fay. We have Heavenly Dragon and Dragon God on our side..." I deadpanned and Le Fay blinked before rub her head sheepishly

"Ups!" She stick her tongue out with smile

"Well... Let's revive this dragon.." I said as i pull out Frostmourne, i already feed him before so now i can use it "Ojou-chan. Put that skeleton to Fafnir blood and throw one of your snake to it.."

Ophis nodded before the giant skeleton slowly floating and dropped to the pool of black blood. She then lifted her head and one her snake come and jumped inside the pit

Good... Now...

I unsheath it and instantly the evil aura from Frostmourne spreaded, flooding the entire area make Le Fay gasped when she sense the aura

"W-What a enormous evil aura!" She stammered and i nodded

'Frostmourne...' I called

**"Yes wielder? What you want from us?"** It answer my call

'I'm sure now you already know what i going to do. The question is, are you strong enough? And how strong the dragon we can make?'

**"Hmmm... Interesting thing you going to do... We don't know how strong it gonna be but to revive strong existence such dragon and pull out dragon soul from Cocytus are not easy... We also going to borrow your power... A large amount of your power..."**

'Is that so...' I then began to thinking, this isn't good. If i too exhausted i can't meet Sirzechs and Grayfia later 'How about using Ophis power?'

**"Hmm... Yes, yes it can be done since you also use one of her snake as ingredient to revive the dragon... Told her to place her hands on your back... Then follow the word that i speak in your head"**

'Consider it done!'."Ojou-chan i going to need your help" I said to her who nodded

"What can i do?" She asked

"Place your hands on my back.." I said and she nodded then place her hands "Le Fay, create barrier around us.." I commanded and she nodded

I extend Frostmourne that let out blueish aura and point it to the black pool below me. I focus it energy to the edge and it become more bright and glare to the pool of black blood below me. I then hear Frostmourne start to speak so i follow it

**"Akoúste ti****̱****n ékkli****̱****sí****̱****mou, i****̱****psychí****̱****ti****̱****s kataraménos drákos pou pagidev****̱****ménos mésa Ko****̱****kytós. Sí****̱****mera boró****̱****na sas apelef****̱****theró****̱****sei apó ti****̱****fylakí****̱****sas sto vraveío gia ti****̱****n exypi****̱****réti****̱****si****̱****mou. Katéchete af****̱****tó to ptó****̱****ma kai zo****̱****ntaní****̱****kai páli sto ónoma tou thanátou ippóti****̱****s! (Hear my call, soul of cursed dragon that trapped inside Cocytus. Today i free you from your prison in prize to serving me. Possess this corpse and alive once again in the name of death knight!)"** I bellowed and a blueish aura shoot like laser to the black pool beneath me

The sky slowly turn to dark, thunder roared, wind dance wildly. The black pool slowly glowing in blue light similar like the one i shot, and it slowly gather and cover the entire skeleton Blizzard Dragon that Ophis throw. I can tell Frostmourne immediately suck my power when this happen. The earth tremble strongly as the ground around us shaking like giant stomp it

**"Kataraménos Drákos pou échoun fylakisteí vathiá mésa Ko̱kytós ... Akoúste klí̱si̱mou! O chrónos tou gia sas na af̱xi̱theí kai páli kai servírete néo afénti̱sou! Sto ónoma tou thanátou ippóti̱s! Sí̱ko̱! (Cursed Dragon that been imprisoned deep inside Cocytus... Hear my call! Its time for you to rise once again and serve your new master! In the name of death knight! Arise!)"** I roared as my voice mixed with Frostmourne

The blue light from pool grow brighter and suddenly a giant skeleton claw shot up from the black blood. And slowly the giant skull head dragon with glowing blue eyes arise. His tail come out next then followed by feet. The skeleton-dragon slowly rise from the pool of his own blood and let out another roar that destroy everything surround it.

The skeleton-dragon flying from the pit and dashed to the sky followed by poll of black blood behind his tail. The skeleton landed in front of us and the black blood immediately wash him

The black blood slowly crawl to his skeleton and it shaped into tendon, then to solid muscle and slowly it morphed into black-gold scale

When it done, standing in front of us ar black-golden western dragon that is more than 10 meters tall, he has horn on the tip of his nose. His eyes are bright blue and there also glowing blue aura in middle of his chest

I can feel the power that he radiate! It maybe reek of dead and evil but... It strong! Heck! It on par with Satan-class monster!

"Hello... Welcome back to living world..." I greet with smirk and he turn his head to me

"Milord..." He bowed his head to me and i nodded before suddenly fatigue start to appear on my body. I grunted and fall to one knee while gasping for breath

"Kai!" Le Fay approach me and help me to stand

"I... *pant*... I'm fine..." I gasped as i try to regain my breath. Damn! It take a lot from me! 80% of my chakra is gone! I glance to Ophis who stare at me blankly

"I also little tired..." She said and i blinked in surprise. It even manage to make the second strongest being in world tired? It must be take a lot power. I glanced to the dragon in front of me before slowly stand again

"You will need a name..." I said as i glance to him and think the name... Hmm... Ah! Right i will use the one in WoW "Saphiron... Your name will be Saphiron..."

Saphiron bow his head to me in acknowledgment and i smiled

"You will only obey to me and Ophis... Understood?" I asked

"Yes Milord..." He said again and i nodded

"Saphiron. I want you to hide in here. I will send food for you every week. Always ready if i call you through Frostmourne.." I commanded

"Understood..." He bowed before he enter the forest and gone. I sighed and let myself sit to the ground tiredly

"I'm tired... Honestly..." I said as i hold the urge to fall sleep due to exhausted. This is one of the basic weakness of human, unlike supernatural being. We have limit on stamina. Ours weaker than them...

"With this we have dragon that on par with Dragon King on our side. Though i'm sure this dragon will only on par with Dragon King but we gain ourselves strong allies." I commented

"Yes... One step closer to defeat Great Red.." Ophis said with shining eyes and i chuckle

"Now we have Saphiron on our side. Who next?" Le Fay asked

"I don't know. I can't just revive the dead like this with ease. Hades will come after me if i keep bothering his realm" I answered as i remove my helmet and inhale a massive amount of air and let it out slowly then relax my mind

It will be better then if i visit him soon rather than make he come to me...

Yes... But before that i have to make sure i'm strong enough so i can hold my ground against Hades.. My armor will shatter with ease if i fight against him..

Le Fay staring at Kai for moment. She very worry to Kai that he always use something dangerous, from Frostmourne, fighting the Elite Guard, and then this take a risk with Hades.

Well it true she has crush on the red eyed knight. She won't deny it, Kai are perfect material for boyfriend! His face are above standard, he kind, care for his comrade, good in cooking, smart. A perfect one! Though he lack of emoiton if about romatic relationship and have bad sense of humor

She smile when see Kai face who in deep thought but her eyes widened. For moment she swear Kai eyes instead glowing red it was glowing blue for moment

'Eh? What is that?' She thought as she blinked once but there nothing wrong with Kai eyes. Shrugged she decide to ignore it

* * *

One day before party

"What?" I stare blankly at Kuroka

"I want you to go with me Nya!" Kuroka said

"And why i should go with you?" I deadpanned

"Well! You the second person who knew Shirone, Nya! Maybe she will join if you the one who invite her..." Kuroka grinned and i deadpanned more to her

"You do realize she won't join no matter what right? And i also traitor in her eyes..." I stare blankly at her

"Mou! Fine! But help me to persuade her later okay?" She begged

"Who going to take care Ojou-chan?" I asked as i point to Ophis who playing Harvest Moon behind me

"Can't you ask her permission?" She asked and i sighed

"Among members of Outlaws i the one who often leave. What Vali will think if i keep leaving?"

"I will take responsible for that! Please help your Onee-chan"

I look into her who has begging face with stoic face. I swear slowly her eyes got bigger! And where the hell that tears come from?

Groaned inwardly, i merely sigh outside. My plan was only sending clone but looks like i also have to go

"Fine. I will go with you..." I sighed and ruffle my hair she immediately beamed with big smile and glomp me on her chest again

"Nya! Thank you! Nya!" She said happily

"Wai dwon cwawe! Wetw mwe wgwo!" I yelled from her breast

"Kai let's play-waaa!" Le Fay who just enter immediately yelled in surprise seeing us and she has blush on her face

"K-Kuroka-sama! Let Kai go!" Le Fay said as she approaching us and pulling me but Kuroka held me with tight

"Nya! Why? I'm hugging my little brother!" Kuroka tilted her head before slowly she smirked "Nya! Little Le Fay jealous Nya!"

I can tell Le Fay immediately blush when Kuroka saying that

"W-Wha?! No! Y-You suffocating him!" Le Fay protested

"Really? Nya! He seem fine!" Kuroka smirk got wider "Beside, Kai-chan love Onee-chan breast!"

"Mmphhfffb!" I yelled under her breast! I'm dead! I'm dead! I already turn blue! I'm going to die!

I can see light shine to me!

Is that heaven i see?

"You kill him!" Le Fay pointed to me who stop moving and Kuroka look below and notice me then yelped before release me

"Kai-chan! Kai-chan!" She shaking me and i immediately gasped as i inhale air as much i can

"See! You almost kill him!" Le Fay shouted as she hug me and help me to breath

"Nya! I didn't mean too. I don't know Kai-chan love my breast that much. He even didn't want to breath just to enjoy my breast! Kai-chan naughty little brother Nya!" Kuroka said shyly but i can tell it just an act. I glare to her while breathing

"Its impossible.." Ophis suddenly said make us turn to her who now standing in front of us "Kai not love Kuroka breast.."

"Nya? Why?" Kuroka asked

"Because Kai said he love me.." Ophis said with straight face

We immediately gobsmacked when hearing this

""WHAT?!"" Le Fay and Kuroka yelled in disbelief before slowly turn to me

"K-Kai.. I-Is that true?" Le Fay stammered as tears leaked from corner of her eyes

"Ahh.. Emmm.." I did say i love her but... I never think something like this will happen

"Ara, Kai-chan love Ophis. How sweet, so you aim to have dragon kid to like me! You really my little brother!" Kuroka exclaimed happily. Not like that!

"A-Anoo... Ojou-chan..."

"And i love Kai too..."

SNAP!

I can hear something seem break. I slowly turn my gaze to le Fay who now has tears streaming down to her face

"K-Kai..." She sobbed and i sweatdropped

Can't this become any worse?

"Hwaaa! Kai can't love Ophis-sama!" Le Fay immediately hug me make my sweatdrop bigger, i shouldn't tempting fate...

"Le Fay, calm down..." I said trying to stop her crying. I can't speak i'm not love Ophis since i sure she will take it the wrong way

"Kai..."

I then turn to see Arthur, Bikou and Vali standing in door

"Care to explain why my little sister crying on your chest?" Arthur asked coldly and i can feel i become pale

Fuck me...

* * *

The Party day

"So... How you going to call her?" I asked

Currently i was on my armor and on my side are Kuroka. We are on forest, Kuroka said she want to call Koneko

"I already sent my cat to call her, Nya!" Kuroka answered

I already place Blood Clone to company Ojou-chan in home. Blood Clone are clone that i create using Senjutsu and my blood. It made from life force of nature, my chakra and blood. It only has 30% of my strength but it take 1/4 of my chakra to create one

I made it 3 last night so i won't exhausted today. I already send one to meet with Azazel while the other one with Ophis, and the other one will act as decoy if something bad happen along with Shinus

"I'm boooreeddd!"

Of course Bikou also come, we got caught by him when we about to leave. I forgot Bikou also can use Senjutsu so he knew if we sneaking

*sigh* i wonder what my clone do

* * *

With Blood Clone that meet Azazel

"Ah Rias Gremory-sama and her peerage. Please this way." I said with smile as i lead the way for them

"Thank you." Rias smiled and i nodded

Damn you Azazel! I swear i going to stab your chest again after this!

Currently i'm on disguise as hotel employees who should pick Rias group at the sports ground. When i ask him yesterday how i got in, he just tell me come to certain area. In there i found note and the outfit of hotel employees! He told me to disguise as one and greet Rias! Fuck you! I hate you Azazel!

Currently my appearance are blonde haired man with green eyes. I drive the car to hotel. While doing this i hearing their conversation

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?" I hear Rias voice and i glance to them through the mirror. I see Rias took a comb out from an expensive-looking bag and combed Nii-san hair. It seems his hair had become disheveled because he rode on Tannin head

"Buchou, what about Azazel-sensei?" Nii-san asked and i hold the urge to jawdropped

Sensei? Azazel become teacher?! Oh God! The entire Kuoh Academy will become pervert school!

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…" Rias answered and i'm not surprised. They after all going to meet me. I see Nii-san smiling but just then Rias got a serious look.

"Ise, you couldn't hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. Saying that [we will beat you for the sake of our dream]."

Ooh... Interesting... If i recall from Azazel, Rias-nee dream is to become the best and Empress of Rating Game. Looks like her lose against Raiser give deep impact to her

"A school. A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all." She continued and i nodded inwardly. Sona also asking me to help her before. She told me that her dream is to build school for devil, a honorable dream indeed

"Buchou, Saji also said it. That he would [become a teacher]. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him…" Nii-san replied

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well." Rias said with firm determination and i smile a bit. Rias seem notice this then asked

"You seem hearing us Butler-san. Why you smiled?" She asked and i chuckle

"Nothing Rias Gremory-sama. It just i found the determination inside you is very deep for young one. I hear the game will be showed. I hear the three leaders of great powers will be watching your battle. Ah i wish i can watch your battle too.." I said with sigh and Rias smiled

"Well. If you want i can show you the record after our battle. I will give it to Onii-sama then tell him to give it to you. What's your name?"

"It will be honor milady. You can call me Kocho." I said with smile and she blinked

"Butterfly?" She asked and i laughed

"Yes. I'm sorry my name strange, but my parent seem like Butterfly that why they named me that.." I replied and she nodded

"Farewell Kocho-san.." She said

"Please just Kocho milady, i'm not worthy to get such honor.." I smile bitterly

"If you say so then..." She blinked in confused

We then arrive at the hotel. I come out from the car and open their door then let them out

"Please this way." I said as i let them out. One by one they then out, from Rias, Ise, and everyone. I then notice Asia dress

It was the same one she wore when dance with me...

I hold the urge to put sad face and keep smiling face outside, i can tell she seem happy now. Its good then... I look to Koneko, then Xenovia. They are beauty and Koneko is very cute. I glance to Sona who has stoic face. She beauty.. I must admit.. That dress suit her well

"This way..." I said as i led them and entering the hotel

We entered inside like that, and once i confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?" Rias lectured Nii-san

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."Rias grumbled with a displeased face as she seems fed up with this kind of party... Or rather, with the actions of her father and the others. Next to them, Akeno and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles..

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

Wow what a gorgeous hall. On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat. The ceiling had huge chandelier.

[Ooh.]

Everyone noticed Rias entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Rias. Though she had said that they wouldn't be excited, but they were plenty excited right now. Well obviously everyone going to be excited if see beauty girl like Rias-nee

"I will take my leave Rias Gremory-sama.." I smiled and bowed and she turn to me

"Yes. Thank you for your service.." She said and i nod before turn to Nii-san then bow to him as well and leaving

I glance to Asia for seconds then Koneko and lastly Sona. At that time our eyes meet for second. I smiled to her and bow before leaving

* * *

If i recall their room is in here. I glance to the door written VIP and knocked

"Who is it?" Grayfia voice come and i mentally gulped

"Akai-me no Kishi..." I said back and soon the door immediately opened reveal Grayfia on beautiful dress!

But her face no...

Her face is stoic and cold like ice

I gulped and smile nervously to her

Damn you creator!

"Hello Grayfia-san.." I greeted

"Kai-san..." Her voice is cold! It can freeze hell! "Please come in..."

I nodded and slowly enter. Just when i close the door my entire body immediately frozen safe for my head!

"Err Grayfia-san?" I asked and she stare at me coldly

"Sirzechs-sama still on his way with Azazel. Why don't we have private talk for moment?" She said with cold tone and i can feel her body leak out white smoke!

"I'm only clone Grayfia-san if i dead it mean i can't talk to you.." I said with calm face though inwardly i pray for my life

Grayfia seeing this click her finger and the ice that freeze me melted and i let out sigh of relief

"Will what i see and do going to be transferred to your creator?" She asked and i nodded

"Yes."

Grayfia eyes grow more cold and the entire room temperature also drop few degree!

"Kai... What were you thinking?!" She asked in hard tone

"I do what necessary Grayfia-san. Its for the greater good. I-"

"Why you didn't tell us?!" She demanded "What are we to you? Can't you trust us? Why you doing this?" I immediately put sad face hearing this

"I..."

"What are we to you?!"

"... I-"

SLAP!

She slap me and i has shock face immediately

"I want your answer. Not your babbling... Tell me. What are we to you?" She demanded coldly

"Grayfi-"

SLAP!

"What. Are. We. To. You?" Her voice become more cold than before and i flinched

"My family..." I said with sad tone "You all are my family..."

"Then why?" She asked and her tone become soft

"I... I don't know okay? I mean i don't have time! I only have one day! If not they going to attack! I do what the best! If i told you all you going to stop me! And they will notice it! They going to attack as soon when they notice that!" I yelled desperately as tears start to formed on my eyes

"Do you think i like this?! Do you think i want to dispart from everyone?! From Rias-nee! From Nii-san! Mom! Dad! Asia! Sona! You! Sirzechs-sama and everyone?! Hell no!" I shouted as i fall to my knee

"I don't want this..." I choked on my tears "I never want to kill innocent people! I never want to become like this! I... I never want any of this..."

I hate it... I hate this... I didn't want to slay those peoples... I only want to life with Nii-san and the other peacefully... I never want to hurt them...

"We know that Kai-kun..."

I turn and see Sirzechs and Azazel look into me with sad face

"Sirzechs-sama!" I gasped and wipe my tears then went into knee immediately

"Please stand Kai-kun. You are hero... Don't bow yourself like that..." Sirzechs told me with soft tone and i slowly stand

"I'm not hero Sirzechs-sama... I'm a criminal and traitor... I shouldn't be here... I-"

A blast of demonic aura immediately hit me before i finish my word and i had wide eyes when see everyone has angry face

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Say. That..." Sirzechs said coldly and i nod meekly

"H-Hai..." I said with fear in my voice and Sirzechs softened his face

"How are you Kai-kun?" He ask me softly with smile

"I... I'm fine Sirzechs-sama..." I said with meek tone and i realize i just like child that found guilty by his parent

"You sure? Grayfia didn't chew you pretty bad right? Forgive her Kai-kun she real-YEOOWWW!" He yelped when Grayfia pinch his cheeks immediately much to Azazel amusement as he laugh

"Please refrain to speak unecessary thing Sirzechs-sama. You has greeting speech that waiting" Grayfia said sternly

"It huwwt Gwayfia! It huwwwt!" Sirzechs whined with teary eyes and i can't help but smile at the sight. Grayfia immediately release Sirzechs who rub his cheek immediately and smiled to me

"Kai-kun, first i want to say i'm sorry thing become like this for you. It must be pretty bad you has to kill innocent people like that" He said with sad face

"Please don't apologize Sirzechs-sama. Its my own decision to be like this" I said with pleaded tone and he smile a bit

"No. This also happen because we not take fast move to the peace. We knew after last war that there can't be another Great War.. But we just too stubborn to make peace treaty... If we do it sooner... You won't need to sacrficie yourself" He said and i smile sadly

"No. Its not your fault. It is mine Sirzechs-sama. I shouldn't made hasty decision.." I bowed and he scowled

"Please don't saying such thing Kai-kun.. Let just agree that its both our fault." He smiled and i nodded sadly

"H-Hai..."

"Good! I have speech to do. After the party can we talk again?" He asked me and i nodded

Ah right about Kuroka

"Sirzechs-sama. I have to tell you that i'm not alone come here" I said and he blinked

"Who else come here then?" He asked

"Kuroka, Koneko big sister and Bikou. Kuroka seem want to invite Koneko to join us" I said and he has wide eyes immediately

"What?! Then i will-"

"Right now Nii-san seem followed Koneko who just leaving. I can sense Rias-ne- I mean Rias-sempai following him. Please don't attack them Sirzechs-sama. The original is there. And also i want to see how strong Nii-san become" I begged and he look into me with sharp gaze "Don't worry Sirzechs-sama. I sure Koneko won't join us. The original won't let it happen and Nii-san will stop Kuroka"

Sirzechs share glance to Grayfia and Azazel before nod with sigh

"Farewell. But if something big happen. We will attack." He said and i nodded

"Thanks Sirzechs sama..." I smiled before turn to Azazel

"Yo!" He smirked and i immediately hit him in stomach

"That for trick me to become employee in here" I said cold ly before hug him "This for let me see them in close..." I smiled sadly

Azazel has wide eyes for moment before he also smiled and pat my head then ruffle my hair

"Your welcome brat.." He smiled to me and i nodded

"Anyway, Kai-kun. Grayfia will teleport you to my office so we can talk later, since there will be many senior devils and Shemhaza, the Vice-Governor from Fallen Angel in here it will be problem if you be seen.." Sirzechs said and nod to Grayfia

"Yes. I will wait Sirzechs-sama..." I replied and Grayfia approach me before summon magic circle below me

* * *

With Original

"She come!" Kuroka said happily while i only roll my eyes under my armor. I also knew, i can sense her aura nearby

Along with Nii-san and Rias-nee

What this? Nii-san aura. It stronger than before! Heck he maybe 5 times stronger than our last fight! No way! Only almost in one month and he got this good?!

"I think i will hide for moment. My brother and his King following her" I commented and Kuroka pouted seeing this but nodded. I quickly hide myself. I then see Kuroka make appearance

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She greet Koneko

"! …You." Koneko whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

"Kuroka-neesama…" Koneko-chan's voice squeezed out those words. And the black cat snuggled up to Kuroka feet

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan "

Kuroka waved her hand like a cat and winked to her. I about to talk to Bikou who on my side also hiding but found him gone

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

I sweatdropped. Damn that monkey, he really hot head!

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

As soon that words left from Bikou mouth, Rias and Nii-san stepped out

"…Ise-sempai, Buchou." Koneko said with surprise

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?" Bikou told them and Nii-san seem surprised when hearing this

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met... Isn't that right? Kai?"

I can tell Nii-san, Rias and Koneko gasped when hear my name. I groaned inwardly and slowly stepping out complete with my armor and Sharingan active

"Indeed. But once trash, will always stay as trash.." I said as i stepped out make everyone has wide eyes

"Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured with shock

"K-Kai!" Nii-san stuttered

"Koneko... Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei... We meet again.." I said coldly. Rias narrowed her eyes and asked

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?"

Kuroka and Bikou merely smiled hearing this while i only silent

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me, kai and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka ask Kai to visiting the devils' party. But i caught them sneaking so i come along. Since they likely wouldn't return easily, i came along with them too. Okay?" Bikou explained

"I never agree to come. Kuroka the one who drag me.." I groaned

"So you the current breasts-loving Sekiryuutei who repelled Vali before and brother of Kai. Nya!" Kuroka said as she stare at Ise before turn to me "You got cute brother Nya! Just like you!"

Nii-san immediately blush when hearing that and i merely grunted

Bikou spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so." Bikou said as he glance to me

"I don't care. Just finish this quickly and go home." I said coldly. Kuroka smiled widely with narrowed eyes. Seeing that, Koneko small body shivered. I notice she was scared.

Nii-san then stepped in between Kuroka and Koneko

"This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away." Nii-san said bravely

Seeing his actions, both Bikou and Kuroka laughed.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?" Bikou asked

Rias stepped forward with an angered expression.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her." Rias said and glare to me "And you! How could you betray us like this?!"

"I already answer that on our last meeting..." I replied calmly

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka retorted as she glare to Rias and Rias glare back

It was Kuroka who stopped glaring first. She spoke while giving a wide grin.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan "

At that instant, i was seized by an indescribable sensation! Ah so Kuroka moved us using space manipulation. I then feel another presence toward us... It strong.. Stronger than Kokabiel and Apollo... A Satan-class person... Looks like i have to fight

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said this while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya " Kuroka smirked

At that time. From high in the sky, a voice was heard.

"When I received information that Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier…"

I then raise my head to the sky and see a purple western dragon that is 15 meters tall.

This guy...

"Tannin-ossan!"

Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. It seems he entered this place just before Kuroka spread out the barrier..

"What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party." Tannin commented

"Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former-Dragon King Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! Kai! We have no choice but to fight now!" Bikou said as he looked delighted to see this dragon in the sky.

"You seem happy, monkey-san. Very well. If we take down two necks that are above Dragon King class, Ophis will also be silent on the matter." Kuroka said happily

"Kintoun!" Bikou shouted and a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew off into the sky where Tannin was "Nyoi-Bo!" A long staff appeared in Bikou's hands and he released it while aiming it at Tannin

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuuun!

The staff extended and tried to hit Tannin, but the big dragon avoid it with a speed that didn't fit his huge figure

"Once more!"

Bikou horizontally moved the staff while it was still extended and chased after ossan who had avoided it the first time! But Tannin used his wings skilfully and rotated in mid-air, avoiding it. The still rotating Tannin opened his mouth wide and

Gobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

A large mass of fire covered the entire sky. Hmm not bad, pretty good... I expect no less from Satan-class monster. Looking up, the entire sky was nothing but fire

That's right, if i recall Tannin's breath of fire was the same level as a meteor's impact. Hmm...

So this is the power of Dragon King huh? Even now i can tell he holding back. I can't wait to see Saphiron in act perhaps i should call him to fight Tannin if situation got out of control...

After the mass of fire faded away, the form of Bikou emitting smoke from his entire body appeared in the air.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former-Dragon King!" Bikou laughed. His armour and clothes were burned, but his main body was fine

"Hmph! I was wondering what kind of person this Son Goku was! You seem quite happy to have received an attack from me, Tannin!"

"The name's Bikou! Nice to meet you, Dragon Boss!"

"Kukukuku. You talk like a true monkey. Do you really understand who you have made your opponent right now?"

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"In any case, I'll be your opponent, monkey. Meanwhile, Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei will defeat that knight and cat. They're the master of the Sekiryuutei and the Sekiryuutei, you know? You'll have to overcome them."

"Hahahah! You've really gone out big! I'm fine just by myself!" Bikou laughed well he also battle maniac so it won't be surprise if he happy

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?"

"You mean the descendants of Hakkai and Gojou? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the Khaos Brigade and now act together with the Hakuryuukou Vali!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumour, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' snake!" Tannin said

"If you'd like to know, beat me!" Bikou taunted

"Watch what you say, damn monkey! This place is the hell-like Underworld, called the world of the dead! Know that this is the best place for small fry like you people to repent!"

Don! Dogon!

The dragon and the monkey began to fight fiercely with each other in the air. I can tell Bikou won't be able to beat him if Tannin serious but... Bikou has many trick under his sleeves.. This battle will be interesting

"Nyan " Kuroka giving a bewitching smile, but there was a dark ominous aura permeating her whole body. She manipulate her evil aura as youkai and it spirit force man that was cool make you look mora badass.. Sometime i jealous for only being human..

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!" Koneko suddenly blurted out such a thing! It even surprising me and i scowl under my helmet

What happen Koneko? Are you become such coward?

"What are you saying-" Nii-san started to speak out, but,

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!"

In a flash, Rias tightly embraced Koneko. However, Koneko shook her head.

"…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-sempai…Even with the power of a former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!" Rias said angrily and Kuroka smiled

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

Koneko shook her head at onee-san's words.

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…"

She started to tremble and shed tears. Rias hugged Koneko even more tightly.

"Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

I can tell Kuroka hurt when Rias saying that and i won't blame Rias. That thing that Rias described was us, me and Kuroka in public eyes.. The only one who knew the reality is only us..

"He... Hehehe... Hahahaha!" I laughed coldly make everyone seeing me "This is potential member you want to recruit Kuroka? Your little sister? This... This microba?"

Koneko flinched and tears formed on her eyes when i saying this

"S-Sempai?" She said in weak tone

"Look at her! Hearing "Senjutsu" word she already want to wet her pants! Weak! She even weaker than my trash brother!" I said coldly "She not even worthy to live. She reject who she are... She are mongrel and weakling. Even my Nii-san who just become devil few months is stronger than her! She not even worthy to join us!"

Koneko tears start to streaming down to her face and i inwardly flinched... I'm sorry Koneko but this is the truth... I hope you will use Senjutsu after this...

"Kai... You... You..." Nii-san clench his fist and growl to me

"Finish this quick Kuroka. I don't want these bug to waste my time!" I said and ignoring Nii-san growl. Kuroka look into me for moment and i can tell she angry when i insult Koneko. But i give her look that said "Its must be done.."

She nodded sagely and a thin mist-like substance sprung out from her. It gradually spread and reached us. And the fog didn't stop there, and continued to cover up the whole forest.

Poison huh? Well Kuroka are better than me in manipulate poison

When the mist come contact with Nii-san, Rias and Koneko

Rias and Koneko immediately fall but Nii-san not.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan " Kuroka said. Nii-san gritted his teeth and rise his left hand

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

My eyes widened for moment. His aura is grow stronger! Crap now i doubt Kuroka will able to beat him! Lucky me i have feed Frostmourne before by killing devil that guard around here. Looks like i must join in battle if it got out of our hand

"Heh! Balance Breaker like Vali eh? Then i will show you. The strength of Senjutsu and Youjutsu!" Kuroka declared as her hands began to be clad in two different powers each.

Dou!

Just like that, she started to shoot two different kinds of surges from both her hands. Nii-san received it right in the front and nothing happen

"W-Wha?" Kuroka said shocked tone and i sighed

"Dragon scale won't be pierced by simple Senjutsu and Youjutsu Kuroka. Sharpened your Senjutsu like spear and mold poison into it." I told her and she glance to me back

"Since when you become my teacher?!"

"Since you just shoot randomly like that! Now did what i say and finish this with quick!" I growled and she give me look that said "I hate when you act like this..." Which i reply by look that said "Just deal with it, accept this as payment for nearly suffocating me in your breast" then she reply me again with look that said "Meany!" She glared back and i sweatdropped.

Since when we playing Jedi and Sith?!

"Just finish this quick!" I growled and she nod before engaging battle in Nii-san... I then turn and see Koneko look into me with teary eyes

I can see disbelief... Hurt... Pain...

It very clear... I gaze into her coldly and my eyes morphed to EMS make her flinch and she quickly look away from me

...

I'm sorry

BOOM!

I turn back and see the whole barrier got blasted away by Nii-san and Kuroka panted a bit so do Nii-san. I notice few crack on Nii-san armor

It seem Kuroka manage to put good fight

"The whole barrier has destroyed. I think our mission over Kuroka. Devil will notice this.." I said as i stand and she look into me with scowl

"Fine then. Nya!" She pouted

"You going to escape?" Nii-san asked and i ignore him again

"Its fun to fight with you Sekiryuutei. I hope in next battle we will finish this fight!" Kuroka said happily

Nii-san about to reply but suddenly a tear appeared in space before us and

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka, Kai. The devils have noticed." Arthur said as he come out from the tear and holding Caliburn. Hearing this Bikou descended from the sky.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

Arthur pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou and Kai is here. Geez, what are you three doing?"

Arthur said that with sigh

"On my defense. Kuroka drag me here." I grunted

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!" Tannin shouted that to Nii-san group

"The holy king sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is…" Tannin gave us bitter laugh make Nii-san group shocked

"You're pretty calm, are you interested on him too?" Kuroka asked Arthur and he nodded

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen, you know?" Arthur said politely

"Now then, let's retreat." Arthur then cut the air with the sword called Collbrande and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through. Nii-san seeing this seem snapped from his shock

"Oh hell no! I won't let you escape! You can go but not Kai over there!" He declared as he jump and fly to me.

"ISE!" Rias yelled in worry

I seeing this merely sidestepped and dodge his tackle with easy

"I will go home alone. You three can go back.." I said while inwardly sighing. I know he will did this

"Farewell. If you want to know, your Ojou-sama seem not happy you leave her with clone.." Arthur said and i become pale under my armor. He then enter the tear along with Kuroka and Bikou leaving me, Tannin, Rias, Koneko and Nii-san alone

"Well... 4 on 1... This will be interesting..." I said with smirk

"You pretty arrogant. I've heard about you from Hyoudou Issei. You also the one who responsible for massacre of Church HQ in Italy few days ago.." Tannin narrowed his giant eyes to me and i shrugged

"All is for the sake of peace. I wouldn't think someone like you will understand my motive..." I said simply and he growled

"You don't think you will win against us aren't you? If so then you are more crazy than i thought.." Tannin said and i let out laugh

"Of course! But to stall you guys until my clone find what i need? I think i can..." I said make Rias narrowed her eyes

"Your clone? If you looking for Excaliburs Core information you won't find it here.." Rias said and i fake surprised

"Well... This is surprise i don't know how you can know about it but i can't let you life after knowing that.." I said as dozens magical circle appear above me and holy swords come forward then launched to them

Rias about to jump but i notice she seem paralyzed for moment. Must be because the poison. When it about to hit her Nii-san suddenly in front of her and protect her but my sword manage to stab his armor and he gasped

"You made dragon slayer sword?" Tannin said in surprised tone as he sense the dragon slayer aura on it

I can create dragon slayer sword. However it won't do much.. It maybe contain dragon slayer power but it only able to give scratch not much just like needle that pinch someone

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you my secret" I said as Tannin growl and shoot flame to me

I quicly draw out Frostmourne and extend it then the blueish aura began to cover me along with my magic barrier The flame hit me directly but i unharmed though i still can feel the hot, i can tell by seeing the flame i will dead by just one hit

"Your puny flame already out of date old geezer." I said as i rise Frostmourne and smack it to the ground creating spike of black ice in ground that charged to them

Tannin eyes widened seeing this he seem realize what it is

"Dodge that ice!" Tannin yelled as he fly and caught Rias and Koneko who still can't move. Nii-san hearing this waste no time and also jump away. The ice keep charged until hit the tree and it froze it immediately

"That was Ice of Cocytus!" Tannin exclaimed with surprise tone and Rias along Koneko had wide eyes while Nii-san seem not understand "How in the name of hell you can use it?!" He demanded

"Wouldn't you want to know?" I smirked

"Ice of Cocytus?" Nii-san asked

"It was Ice from Realm of Dead that able to froze everything even God. You remember about Kokabiel right Ise? He got freezed eternally inside Cocytus.." Rias told him and she glare to me "And to think someone able to use it with free like that!"

"I don't know how you did it. But boy you won't have time. Reinforcement will come..." Tannin said with smirk and i laughed

"Think again..." I said and i pointed to far from her make everyone turn and see before they gasped

In there, my Stake Victim Dragon, Shinus along with Blood Clone fighting against devil that on their way to here

"A dragon?!" Nii-san blurted out in shock

"I will be dead if fighting against 4 of you so... Tannin why don't you meet my pet?" I asked as i extend Frostmourne and it let out blue aura immediately

Behind me. Suddenly a large golden magic circle appear behind me and Tannin has wide eyes

"I-Impossible! H-How!" He stammered with shock and from magic circle Saphiron appear and tackle Tannin away

"Ossan!" Nii-san shouted in shock

**[Partner! That's aura! There no mistake! That Undead Dragon has Fafnir power!]** Ddragi spoke aloud and everyone eyes widened

"Fafnir? As if Dragon King, Fafnir?! The same one like Ossan?! This thing has the same power like him?! And what you mean undead?" Ise asked in shock

**[Yes! That thing not alive... I didn't feel his breath! He must be dead dragon that been resurrected But there something else too! It mixed with Blizzard Dragon and... Ophis...]** Ddraig said in grave tone

"Meet Saphiron. Dragon that i create using Fafnir blood..." I said and Tannin has shock face

"You! You come to Fafnir Tomb! How did you know the location of it?!" Tannin asked

"Well.. A certain Dragon God is so kind to tell me about it. As you can see i have study about Necromancy and i find it quite useful. So i visit his grave along with Ophis. Using Skeleton of Blizzard Dragon i use Fafnir blood, Ophis snake and Senjutsu to rise him. Right now, he is my pet.."

Shock is clear on everyone face. I can see that clearly. Tannin hearing this become red and i can feel Killing Intent flooding the entire area

"To think! A human will step so low like this! You will pay for disrespect my friend grave!" Tannin roared and shoot another flame to me. Nii-san quickly get Rias and Koneko then jump away from the flame. I quickly perform Shunshin and dodge the giant flame! Even i can tell if it hit me i will dead instantly! It seem he very angry

Tannin who angry seem not notice Saphiron who charged blue-golden beam on his mouth and ready to blast him away

"Ossan! Behind you!" Ise-nii warned

Too late

Baaaaaaaam

The moment Tannin turn, Fafnir already shoot giant yellow-blue beam cannon that twice bigger than Tannin size and blast Tannin through the tree like potato being thrown away

"OSSAN!" Nii-san yelled worriedly

"Fool. He let his emotion to control him. Saphiron, finish him. After that i will ressurect him so he can become our army..." I commanded and Saphiron nodded

"Yes master..." Saphiron immediately dashed after Tannin who got blasted away

"OH HELL NO!" Nii-san roared but i appear in front of him and shoot demonic energy through Frostmourne to his chest, sending him away

"Your enemy is me.." I said

"Damn you!" Ise roared and dashed to me. I rise Frostmourne and block his attack and our clash create impact around us

"Why?! Why Kai?! Why you doing this?! Come home!" Nii-san begged with weak tone

"I'm bored of that question. Just die!" I roared before push him away using Frostmourned and give him slash but he dodge it by stepping back. He then summon Ascalon and our weapon clash

He summon crimson sphere on his gauntlet and

**[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

He hesitate? FOOL!

I quickly active Raiton no Yoroi and move with fast just in time when he shoot another blast. The crimson beam immediately destroy large portion of area. Wow! If that hit me! There no doubt i will got fatal wounds!

"Your back wide open..." I said as i appear behind him after dodge the attack. Nii-san hearing this quickly spun and give me kick but i duck and give him punch enchanted by Senjutsu chakra to his chest make him stumble back a bit

I quickly pull back my hands and create Rasengan on my hand then drove it to his stomach

It hit him and though not destroying his armor he still got blasted away. I move quickly and appear behind him with another Rasengan on my hand but this time it has black lightning sparked around it and inside the sphere there black lightning bolt

This is the manipulation of Rasengan mixed with lightning chakra

**"Raiton : Kuro Boruto Rasengan (Raiton : Black Bolt Rasengan)**" I whisper before drove it to Nii-san back. The moment it hit, an giant sphere of black lightning created and start to push Nii-san who got pushed in front by normal Rasengan blast. Of course it stronger than ordinary Rasengan so Nii-san got pushed back and crashing through dozens tree

"ISEE!" Rias screamed

I knew that won't be enough to put him down. I already learn it from Vali

So i move quickly to Nii-san and before he able to move i stab him in stomach using Frostmourne make him coughed blood. Frostmourne cut his armor like normal sword, i only have little difficult pushing it due to Senjutsu strength

'H-He cut through my armor just like that?!' Ise thought with shock as he coughed blood

"IIISEEEE!" Rias screamed as she force herself to stand and shoot Power of Destruction to me. It hit me but since she still got poison and her power is weak, my armor take it very well, not even scratch

I quickly create holy swords above Nii-san who in ground and stab his stomach where i slash him before, pin him down so he can't move

"GGUAGGHH!" He coughed more blood from his mouth due to holy sword that pierce him. My holy sword is stronger because there Excalibur and Yawarakai-Te strengthen it

I kneel and knock Nii-san helmet playfully with eye-smirk

"No matter how much time passes, the difference between us never changes" I said coldly before turn to Rias "Now since your weak dragon already fall. Its your two turn.." I approach them and now in front of them

"K-Kai!" Nii-san coughed as he try to stand but the poison of light and Senjutsu already enter his body so he won't able to move

"This is your weakness Issei. Witness the people you love died because your weakness... Your weakness is a sin.. Just like Koneko who reject who she are... And for that the people who close to you got killed" I said coldly before raise Frostmourne. I look into Rias who hug Koneko to protect her. Koneko still look into me with tears streaming on her face

I then move Frostmourne to slash them

"NOOOO!" Issei yelled from ground

Just when i about to hit them i stop immediately. Frostmourne only few inch from Rias neck

...

I think its enough...

I hope after this you can believe me as complete evil person Nii-san...

You still hesitate to attack me that's why i manage to beat you if not i won't able to dodge the Dragon Shot that you shoot to me before...

...

I'm sorry...

"Looks like i already got what i need..." I commented as i sheath Frostmourne as my eyes meet with Koneko and i turn around before walk to Nii-san "I already got what i want so i will leave though i really want to kill you but you belong to Vali. Get stronger Issei. The now you don't have what it takes to stop me! Come again to me when you're worth the effort"

I then walk and about to call Saphiron but stopped when the memory of Blood Clone that i left with Shinus come to my mind

Looks like i needed in there

* * *

20 minutes ago with Blood Clone 3(The one who act as decoy just in case)

"I wonder what the Blood Clone 1,2 and boss do eh?" I murmured

Blood Clone 1 are staying with Ophis. Blood Clone 2 are meeting with Sirzechs and Grayfia

Me? I'm act as decoy. I know when Kuroka call Koneko there will be battle so if the devil found out. I will give us time to escape along with Shinus

"What you say Shinus? Are you male or female?" I asked to Shinus who currently i sit on

**"Grrrr..."** Shinus growl softly to me and i sighed

"Male then..." I said and Shinus merely tilted his head

Shinus are strong. I have no doubt, he been powered by Yawarakai-Te and Excalibur Ruler. He can take on Kokabiel if he want.

Using Yawarakai-Te that contain Senjutsu and Holy aura that match Caliburn, his power increase greatly and due to Senjutsu, Shinus become alive though he only act as animal without intellegence, he just like tamed beast. He maybe 2 level below Tannin

The problem is.. His body eradiate holy aura very much! Which make me has to hide it using Senjutsu like now. I can use Senjutsu even i'm only a clone like Kage Bunshin. I already ask San how to hide our presence or Ki and manipulate it so we just looks like normal human

It very hard actually. I still can't mask the presence 100% but at least i can decrease the aura so it won't be notice as long i stay away from the hotel

I, Blood Clone, able to use Sacred Gear ability but it won't be strong like normal and since i created yesterday i have to wear ordinary cloth. I currently wear my Kuoh Academy uniform since the original create me when he wear that

But my chakra is another case. You guys remember Naruto Shippudon Vol 29 right? Where Itachi and Kisame using jutsu to delay Naruto to save Gaara

Yeah Blood Clone are similar like that except mine more simple. I didn't need to concentrate to keep this clone going and didn't need human sacrifice

I can use Sharingan but not Mangekyou. I really need more train in jutsu

Rasengan is most useful. Rasengan actually using pure chakra and manipulate it into little hurricane. It mxean Rasengan can be created from demonic energy or holy one. I can manipulate Shinus holy aura and use it to formed Rasengan whic will be very fatal if hit devil

I then notice some part of forest got engulfed in barrier and quickly stand followed by Shinus as he also stand

**"Grrr..."** He growled

"Be patient boy. The barrier just created. We must wait until it destroyed before we strike the hotel..." I told him and he nod though still in battle stance

We then wait for almost 15 minute and then the barrier suddenly destroyed by crimson beam that shoot through it and still going until destroy little mountain that far from it

It was Nii-san attack. He got stronger.. A lot stronger...

"Time to go Shinus!" I commanded and Shinus roared before fly. I grip holy-demonic sword that created by original before i leave. He give me 3 swords just in case

I then flying high and notice few devil immediately went out from the building and see us

"Shinus. Shoot them!" I commanded and Shinus open his jaw before shoot large pale lightning laser to the hotel direction

The hotel got hit and it shaking. But it seem the hotel got covered by barrier though it not strong enough to hold Shinus laser since it clearly High-class devil attack

The barrier manage to deflect Shinus beam and change it directin to near it area before the barrier collapse. I then see some devil below creating various magic spell

I immediately summon dozens holy swords before rain it down to them and they went from offensive to defense immediately. My blade when connect to them seem not able to pierce their defense magic

Che! As expected. I can't create strong holy sword! There no choice.. If i stay longer in here Serafall will come here.. What i should do now is...

"Shinus pull back! We must make them stay away from the original as far as possible.." I told him as i enter Senjutsu mode and he turned before fly away. I can tell few devil after us... Hmm this aura seem familiar...

This... Sairaorg Bael...

And Sona-sempai

Oh great i got aftered by 2 of Rookie 4 and one of them is the strongest and the other one is one of my ex-lovers

I shouldn't agree to do this! Damn you Kuroka!

I then notice i already little far from Nii-san and original area

"Shinus! Go slower! When i said "Now!" You turn around and landed with fast! When you land, expand your holy aura to the highest level from your entire body immediately!" I commanded and Shinus growled then slower his speed

1, 2, 3... 10 devils... Among them there Sona, Sairaorg, Kiba, Saji, Akeno, Tsubaki and 4 other that i not recognize...

They close...

"NOW!" I yelled and Shinus immediately roared before spun then immediately went to the land

"INCOMING!" I heard Akeno yelled and

BOOM!

We landed strongly and Shinus immediately let out entire holy aura from his body and it expanded for 10M. It didn't destroy everything but if devil touch it, they will be burn immediately

I can tell 4 devils that i didn't recognize got caught in the burn and they got killed immediately *whistle* talk about scary one

When the dust clear i can tell Saji, Kiba, Akeno, Sona, Sairaorg, Tsubaki and Akeno approaching me. 3, 2, 1

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I glance from Shinus head above and see Sairaorg yelled and glare to me. The others quickly come to his side

"Identify yourself! Who are you!" He demanded and i slowly walk more forward so they can see me clearly with my Sharingan that glow due to Senjutsu

"Sairaorg Bael.. Is been a while isn't it?" I greeted and all their eyes widened when see me

"Hyoudou Kai..." Sairaorg said grimly and my eyes narrowed to evil smirk as i jump from Shinus head and i landed to the ground, landed with soft thump elegantly and slowly stand firm while place my hand on pocket

"Kai-kun.." Kiba said in strained voice

"Kai..." Sona greet me and for moment her face filled with hurt before replaced by grim

"Hello Sona Sitri... We meet again.." I said calmly and black lightning start to sparked around me

* * *

"That man really love to go out" Vali sighed as he sit on living room waiting for Bikou, Kuroka and Kai back

Every member of Outlaws is not often to go out.. Except Kai who always going somewhere either to recruit someone or find some weapon to use

But when he stay at base he always do useful thing such as training and help the other members. It very ironic seeing they are part of group terrorists but they act more like mercenary group.

**(But despite of that he are strong Vali.. I must admit he quite interesting)** Albion commented from Vali mind and Vali can't help but smirk

"Strong? That boy was born genius Albion. You see when we fight in Balance Breaker against him right? The first time we battle we beat him easily but when _tomorrow_ we fight again he destroy my Scale Mail using that Susanoo thing." Vali said

**(Indeed. His giant spectral warrior mixed with Senjutsu is very strong. Not to mention he seem still hiding his full power... I must say what interesting is not him. But his eyes... I never seen such ability before.. Not in my entire life)** Albiom replied and Vali scoffed

"His eyes merely weapon. Maybe it was lost Longinus but it only weapon just like Boosted Gear that Hyoudou Issei, his brother have. What matter is it the user... And Kai manage to use his eyes to the maximum... He the one who strong not his eyes" Vali retorted and Albion narrowed his eyes inside Vali mind

**(You seem hold this boy in high regard Vali... It not often you respect someone like this...)** Albion said and its true Vali not a person who easily respect someone

"Despite he not stronger than me, i respect his love and sacrifice for his comrades Albion. Its not often you see man who become martyr for 3 faction... And also... His talent..." Vali said in serious tone "When i watch him, i look back to my position as descendant of Lucifer and how strong i am... and think how ridiculous it was."

**(Ridiculous?)** Albion asked

"Hyoudou Kai are man who come from nameless family, a normal _civilian family_... And yet... Can _defeat 3 descendant of Heros_ and fight _toe on toe with me_ even not longer than 15 minutes at age _17_... All of that using his pure skills and mind... He is not strong. He maybe only on par with Ultimate-class devil! But what make him scary is his analytic mind..."

Vali paused and take a breath before smirked

"Hyoudou Kai... Has potential to become the Strongest Human in history... And it will be interesting to fight him when he reach his full potential..."

* * *

**Wow Kai revive a clone of Fafnir and gain another ally! He crash the party and instead give minor damage like in cannon he give big one! What will happen next?! How did he hold his ground against Sairaorg and everyone?!**

**For image of Saphiron find it on my profile!**

**Find ot next in Fairy Guard-Ups wrong fanfic. Find out next in Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight!**


	22. The Burden He Bear

**Chapter 21. The Burden He Bear**

* * *

"Sairaorg Bael.. Is been a while isn't it?" KaiC **(He will be called that)** greeted and all their eyes widened when see KaiC

"Hyoudou Kai..." Sairaorg said grimly and KaiC eyes narrowed to evil smirk as KaiC jump from Shinus head and he landed to the ground with soft thump elegantly and slowly stand firm while place his hand on pocket

"Kai-kun.." Kiba said in strained voice

"Kai..." Sona greet KaiC and for moment her face filled with hurt before replaced by grim

"Hello, Yuuto Kiba, Himejima Akeno, Tsubaki Shinran Genshirou Saji and Sona Sitri... We meet again.." KaiC said calmly and black lightning start to sparked around his body

"Why you here?" Sairaorg asked in grim tone

"To see people who want seek for peace..." KaiC answered calmly make everyone eyes widened

"You want to recruit someone for your goal?" Sairaorg asked in statement tone

"You can say so.." KaiC shrugged simply

"You can forget about that! I doubt there madman like you in our groups!" Saji growled dangerously

"You going to surprise what people thinking Saji... Not all people is naïve like you.." KaiC reply with narrowed eyebrow

"If you here then.. Where Buchou, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked with stern eyes

"Hmm... I don't know.. Didn't see any of them.." KaiC answered

"Don't lie Kai. Its not like you to strike from front door like this.. You must be know where are they.." Sona said sternly make KaiC turn to her before suddenly he disappear via Shunshin and appear in front of Sona make everyone eyes widened

'Fast!' Kiba, Akeno, Saji, and Tsubaki thought with shock and staring at Sona who also flinched while Sairaorg getting battle stance. However to everyone surprise KaiC place his hand on Sona shoulder similar like Sasuke meeting with Naruto

"Don't you have dream to build school Sona? Isn't it better if you stay focus on that instead after me?" KaiC asked calmly and Sona pushed her glasses above

"Its my duty as young devil and future headmaster, to exterminate the threat in future.." Sona said sternly

KaiC glance to her from corner of his eyes and grunted

"Hn! Do you know you shouldn't threatened stronger person than you?" KaiC asked as he slowly remove his holy-demonic sword from his sheath "And because of that.. You going to die..." KaiC said as he raise his sword and about to stab Sona

Only to be stopped by Sairaorg who grab his wrist from behind Sona before KaiC sword able to stab her

"Your way to guard.. Is right..." KaiC commented as he glance to Sairaorg who glare to him

"Kaichou!" Saji yelled as his Sacred Gear appear before dashed along with Kiba and Sona also fly high to dodge KaiC

When Saji and Kiba close to KaiC suddenly black lightning explode from his entire body

"**Chidori Nagashi! (Chidory Current)**" KaiC whispered and Sairaorg who has strong endurance seem not bothered by it as he let KaiC hand and jump away, but unfortunately for Kiba and Saji they too close and get shocked by the black lightning

"GGAGGHH!" Saji and Kiba screamed in pain as the senjutsu chakra hit their nerve

"Kiba!/Saji!" Akeno and Tsubaki shouted in worry before they shoot magic toward KaiC, lightning by Akeno and water by Tsubaki

KaiC seeing this use Shunshin and dodge the attack, he appear few feet but his eyes widened when sense someone behind him. Acting quickly he duck and dodge the kick from Sairaorg. He rolled and dodge his punch before jump away from Sairaorg but he didn't get chance to rest when sense numerous attack come to him

He use Kawarimi and change himself with log nearby and dodge a wave of water attack

KaiC appear again but this time Sairaorg anticipated him as he appear in front of KaC who has wide eyes

'Fast!' KaiC thought. Sairaorg smirked before deliver punch to KaiC face, only for him to get smacked by Shinus giant claw as he crashed through tree

"That was close. Thanks Shinus.." KaiC said as he glance to giant mechanical dragon

**"Grrr..."** Shinus growled as he stand on KaiC behind

Meanwhile Kiba and Saji manage to stand though they got paralyzed due to poison of Senjutsu but they still able to fight

"Kiba, Saji you okay?" Sona asked as she fly down and regroup with them, followed by Akeno and Tsubaki

"We fine.. But looks like we will having hard time to move.. His attack before give a lot damage to us.." Kiba said in bitter tone and Sairaorg come from tree without injury except bruise on his face

"That dragon pack quite punch... This won't be easy..." Sairaorg commented as he glance to KaiC

"Of course it is..." KaiC said before suddenly from the tree a form of Tannin got blasted away appear surprising everyone

"W-What the..." Sairaorg said in surprise

"Tannin?" Sona asked in shock seeing the condition of Tannit, it was not good. There bruise on his scale and blood dripped from his mouth

Not long after that a giant golden-black western dragon, with glowing blue eyes, chest and with spikes on his back around 10M tall appear

"Ah.. Saphiron..." KaiC said in surprise tone make Undead Saphiron turn to him

"My lord. The original is fighting Sekiryuutei, Gremory girl and the cat girl.." Saphiron reported make everyone who present shock except KaiC

"Is that so... I never think boss will summon you, but seeing Tannin he surely need help. Stay here and fight with me until the original come... He will finish Rias, Issei and Koneko soon.." KaiC said as he glance to everyone

"You! You bastard! I will skin you alive for spit on my friend grave!" Tannin growled as he stand again and glare to KaiC

"I'm merely a clone. Whatever you do to me it won't bother.. Why don't we rise this fighting level?" KaiC asked and smirk a bit "Shinus, take care Sairaorg, Saphiron go to Tannin. I will handle the rest..." He commanded

"As you wish..." Saphiron said before dashed to Tannin

"**GRRAAARRRHHH!**" Shinus roared before he open his mouth and shoot pale white lightning beam make Sona and everyone scatter before he flying to Sairaorg

Sairaorg seeing this immediately rise his hands and and block Shinus tackle make him skidded in ground before completely stopped Shinus surprising KaiC. With roar Sairaorg lift Shinus and smack him to the ground, hard make the entire ground shook

"Heh! Not too heavy!" Sairaorg grinned before his eyes widened when Shinus open his mouth and blast him away. Shinus then fly and followed Sairaorg

"Now just us left.. Come... I merely clone with 30% power of Hyoudou Kai. Surely you can beat me right?" KaiC taunted with one hand

Akeno summon lightning and struck KaiC but KaiC run and dodge it, however KaiC quickly rise his sword and clashed against Kiba and they start to clashed in battle of swords

"Kai. Please stop this madness and surrender!" Kiba pleaded as he block slash from KaiC and push him

"What i did is not madness Kiba. It the right thing to do for God!" KaiC replied before give Kiba slash and Kiba block it but KaiC strength in Senjutsu is stronger than him so he manage to push Kiba away slowly. Sensing danger suddenly, KaiC push Kiba away and use Shunshin to dodge water attack from Sona and Tsubaki

"I don't believe you are the same Kai who always on Student Council office and talk with us! You really are madman Hyoudou Kai.." Tsubaki growled but KaiC merely smirk evilly

"All of that is act. Like now" Kai face turn into warm smile "Isn't that right? Sona-sempai?" He spoke with sincere tone make Sona flinched

"Shut off your mouth psycho!" Saji growled as he glare and dashed to KaiC. When he near suddenly he found himself in darkness alone

"What the..." Saji blurted in surprise as he began to look around and find he surrounded by black butterflies

'Illusion? Since-' Saji eyes widened when he recall he look to KaiC eyes 'Shit!' He thought before suddenly the black butterflies morphed to Tsubaki

"You are failure Saji. I don't know why Kaichou pick you as pawn.." Tsubaki sneered to him

"This is not real.. This is not real.." Saji muttered as he close his eyes

"I don't know why Kaichou pick you. Clearly it was because pity.." Tsubasa Yura said as she appear behind Saji

"You know Kaichou won't ever love you. She love Hyoudou Kai. Not you, you merely servant for her.." Ruruko Nimura appear on Saji side

"Shut up! This is not real! This is not real!" Saji muttered as he cover his eyes and close his eyes but no matter what he did the insult keep repeated inside his mind

"Saji..."

Saji eyes shot open and he rise his head to see Sona look to him with disgust

"You are failure as Pawn... I pick you because i need some extra help in council but now your existence not needed anymore." Sona said coldly make Saji eyes widened in shock

"K-Kaicho-"

BLAST!

Saji eyes widened when he see below there hole in his stomach and he see Sona who rise her smoked palm

"I will take back the Pawn i give to you..." Sona said coldly. Saji has teary eyes for moment before he fall to the ground and collapse

Meanwhile in reality Saji was got blasted by Rasengan when he suddenly stopped on his way to charge to KaiC, he cough blood and crashed through several tree

"Saji!" Sona shouted in worry and Tsubaki quickly fly to his direction and check his status

"He got mental attack and severe wound on his stomach! Kaichou! We need to treat him immediately!" Tsubaki yelled and Sona glare to KaiC

"You put illusion to him aren't you? What did you do?!" Sona demanded and KaiC merely smirked

"Well.. Let see... You know he love you right? I merely show the truth to him. After all i was the one you love..." KaiC smirked make Sona glare more intense

"Kai-kun... How could you do such thing?! He was your friend!" Kiba said in disbelief tone and KaiC face turn to cold hearing this

"I abandoned my feelings and memories about you all long ago. All i need now is power to create peace in this world!" KaiC said in cold tone and dark lightning cracked around him while inwardly cringed at Kiba disbelief face "Now.. 1 down, 4 more to go..."

Everyone tensed when hearing this but suddenly KaiC eyes widened and he jump away just in time to dodge ice beam that shoot to him

'Ah shit... Just my luck...' KaiC growled inwardly

"Hyoudou Kai!" An angry voice of Serafall come as she appear from the forest and radiate killing intent dangerously

"Ah... Serafall Leviathan... How nice of you for joining us" KCai greeted calmly while inwardly panic

"I will freeze you. For ETERNITY!" Serafall roared and wave her wand creating tidal wave of ice to KaiC who has wide eyes

'Shit!'."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" KaiC make 2 clones before both of them ran through hand seals

"**Katon : Goka Mekkyaku (Great Fire Annilihation)**" 2 Kais spew out giant stream of flame that almost on par with tidal wave ice

**"Fuuton : Daitoppa (Wind Release : Great Breakthrough)**" KaiC exclaimed as he put as many chakra he have and summon massive gale of wind make the flame got bigger and defeated Serafall ice much to everyone shock and they jump away to dodge the coming flame

KaiC panted as he counter Serafall attack! That almost take all of his chakra! At this rate he will gone soon!

"Shinus! Saphiron!" KaiC yelled and few second later Shinus appear, his condition is quite bad. Crack surrounded his body and he lost one limb while Saphiron seem has multiple bruises and black blood dripped from his mouth

"Yes milord?" the undead dragon asked

"The original will come soon! Hold your ground in here!" KaiC said as he stare at Serafall in front of her

"I'm surprise you manage to survive but that won't last long!" Serafall said as she summon another blast of ice but Saphiron anticipated it by shoot golden Ice to Serafall ice destroying it instantly make Serafall eyes widened

"A golden ice?!" Serafall said in shocked tone

"Hold your ground for 1 minute. The boss will arrive.." KaiC said before he melted into puddle of blood

"Yes Milord..." Saphiron said and Shinus growled in agreement

"Who are you?! You definitely not normal dragon." Serafall asked in calm tone

"An Undead Dragon!" Tannin appear on Serafall side, to say his condition not good is true. He got surprise attack by Saphiron the first time and the Undead Dragon didn't feel any pain when fighting and keep attacking without stop

"Tannin! Are you okay?!" Serafall asked in worry and Tannin nodded

"I'm fine. Though i will need rest after this..." Tannin grumbled and everyone then gather around him. Tsubaki and Saji didn't since she got order by Sona to bring Saji back so he can get healed, Sairaorg has blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, there also deep burn mark on his chest indicating he got struck by high level holy attack

"That machine dragon is tough. He clearly Ultimate-class Devil..." Sairaorg said and Tannin glare to undead Fafnir

"That red eyed brat. He use Necromancy to make Fafnir clone from his blood that Norse God seal on Fafnir grave! The result is this Undead dragon!" Tannin growled dangerously as he glare to Fafnir. Everyone eyes widened when hearing this

"But how?! The Necromancy shouldn't able to bring strong being at your level! It will need a large amount of power and energy to create Satan-class monster!" Serafall asked in surprise

"I don't know how. But it must be because the strange skull sword he has.. He even able to summon Ice of Cocytus using that!"

"WHAT?!" Serafall yelled in disbelief and shock

"To bring ice of Cocytus itself..." Sona muttered in disbelief

"Are you positive Hyoudou Kai are human? I mean, i had see and change fist with him on Rias wedding party before, but for him to grow stronger in this short time? You sure he not some Youkai or else?" Sairaorg asked clearly surprised

"No. He is positive human... But now? We don't know..." Akeno said grimly

"Well then you guys shouldn't worry about that. I am 100% human though soon will evolve to God"

Everyone eyes turn to Kai who appear from behind Fafnir and Shinus, he wearing his armor with glowing red eyes and Frostmourne on his right hand

'That sword! It definitely not normal sword! It radiate evil aura that stronger than Maou-class monster! What the hell?!' Serafall thought with shock as she stare at Frostmourne

"When i receive my Blood Clone memory i come as soon i can.." Kai said calmly

"Wait! If you here then.. Where Rias, Koneko and Ise?!" Sona demanded make everyone eyes widened

"Ah... Them? Well... Let just say they on their way to become nothing..." Kai said nonchalantly make everyone eyes widened

"You! You!" Akeno growled and shoot lightning to Kai but to her surprise Kai magical barrier block it with ease

"So-tan! You go save Rias-chan. I will deal with him!" Serafall commanded and Kai narrowed his eyes

"I don't think so..." Kai said before his left eye spinning "Amaterasu" He whispered and suddenly black flame appear few feet behind Sona and it spreading then circling them. Caging them with Kai, Saphiron and Shinus

"Black flame?!" Kiba asked in surprise as he glance to flame that surround them but then their eyes widened when sense the amount of holy aura in that flame

"This! This even stronger than Uriel Holy Flames! How you control this flame?!" Serafall asked in shock

"It because I'm a God. This is the power of God, Devil.." Kai said coldly before he raise 2 fingers "You got 2 choices. First, told me where Excaliburs Core being held and i will turn off this flame and leave you all to save Rias. Second, don't answer me and they will dead shortly, they got poisoned by Senjutsu and only has less than 3 minutes since i leave... And i sure you won't be able to defeat me, Shinus and Saphiron only in 3 minutes..." Kai said without care though he actually lied.

Their injury maybe great but it nowhere threatening their life, the poison inside Rias and Koneko from Kuroka mist will be gone in 15 minutes while Ise... Well maybe he little major..

Everyone eyes widened hearing this and gritted their teeth in angry.

"How could you?! Where your love to your brother and comrades?!" Serafall growled while Kai has sad face under his mask and thanks for that no one able to see it

"Love is not necessary! Power is the only true necessity!" Kai replied coldly as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spun slowly make everyone shocked and Serafall seething

"You are trash! No! You are worse than scum!" Serafall growled make Kai flinched inwardly

"No... I'm a God... 2 minutes left..." Kai said as he try his best to hold the urge to yell and cry

Serafall seeing this already know there won't be chance to negotiation, she quickly try her best to think. They don't know where Rias now and finding them also need time. She doubt that she will have enough time to kill Kai seeing he has ability to control divine flame

She already ask about Azazel how could he lose? It simple... He underestimate him... Azazel told her that Kai are smart... Pretty smart... He are dangerous like Black Mamba. One wrong move and you will dead... And now it reveal that Kai can control divine flame! He become more dangerous!

Everyone also has same mind. They didn't have much time and choice in here... So the choice is obvious

"They been placed in Heaven... Heaven try to mix them all into one sword again.." Serafall told him and Kai eye smirked

"Now that very kind of you.. You didn't lie aren't you?" Kai asked make Serafall growled

"No! I'm not! I swear upon my name as Leviathan i'm not lying!" Serafall sweared make Kai chuckle

"Good, good. Saphiron, Shinus. Go back to your place. I will heal your two wounds later.." Kai said and both dragon nod before Saphiron gone via golden magic circle while Shinus simply dissipate into particles

Kai also pull out card and channel magic into it summoning swirling vortex behind him

"Well then... Until we meet again.. Devil..." Kai said before Amaterasu slowly gone and he entering the swirling vortex

"I won't let you!" Serafall growled and shoot giant demonic aura to the vortex but when it about to hit the vortex already gone

"We don't have time for this. Let look for Buchou!" Kiba yelled and everyone nodded

* * *

Later Azazel POV

"What a blunder."

That was the first thing my Vice-Governor Shemhaza said in the conference room within the Maou's territory.

While thinking "That's an understatement" inside, I drank some tea.

On the day of the Maou-sponsored party, the devils had received an attack from the Khaos Brigade. To put it accurately, it would be better to say that, "That was what the result became".

That the SS-class exiled devil "Kuroka" who is wanted throughout the underworld would use a familiar to watch the party was outside of everyone's expectations.

And Hyoudou Kai attack directly on hotel while the party been held. That brat really annoying, he really good playing role as evil guy! Where the hell he learn that?!

And he also resurrect a dragon with blood of Fafnir the Gigantis Dragon! He really has explanation to do! Fafnir seem not like it when he hear about this!

The situation was settled with high damage, 4 guards dead in chasing Kai giant machine dragon which I don't know where he got that from. Another one we found missing but no doubt he dead

But in reailty those 5 guards are criminal who sentenced to the death.. We use device that I made to control them. The purpose is so less innocent blood Kai will spill... We knew whenever Kai move there will be always blood spilled that's why Sirzechs and I helping him..

Saji got major wound on his stomach though it not threatening his life but it can become one due to blood loss. Tannin also got major wound from fighting with the undead dragon, Sairaorg though his wound not deadly but it also deep, Ise also got light poison by struck from Kai holy swords

While Rias, Koneko, Kiba got minor wound from Senjutsu poison. Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona not wounded

So basically one human, one 17 years old kid. Just ruined the entire Underworld... Really... Now Kai being labeled as SS-class criminal just like Kuroka...

Just as anyone could see, Shemhaza-kun from the Fallen Angels' side and the Seraphs of the Angels' side were angry. Well, I myself couldn't say anything about them either. I also would never say that I, the Governor, was engrossed in cutting loose at a casino at the time either. Having the treaty violated right away was a grave matter. It was a serious problem.

Shemhaza reported more.

"The opponents were members of the Khaos Brigade's independent special unit, the Outlaws, consisting of Son Goku Bikou, nekoshou Kuroka, the user of the holy king sword Collbrande and also Hyoudou Kai or **Akai-me no Shinokishi (Red Eyed Death Knight)**. That four people from a team of people endowed with tremendous power would come is… Especially Hyoudou Kai who can manipulate holy flame stronger than Uriel and make clone of Fafnir through Necromancy!"

Ah, when this guy starts scolding, it takes a long while. Now we're done for.

I sighed when hearing his rant about Kai. True Kai are strong. That mysterious sword of him that Tannin said about, his ability to summon divine flame that stronger than Uriel, and that machine dragon of him...

He really troublesome kid...

In raw power I can tell his strength is not stronger than Maou-class creature. But what make him dangerous is his brain... His mind in using weapon... That what make him dangerous...

Far away from me, Tannin, who was attending in the form of a mini-dragon after got healed, and the other seniors were anticipating the battle between Rias and Sona Sitri that would be held soon.

"I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei I personally trained is with her. Kukuku, he's an interesting kid."

"The knowledge that Azazel has brought seems to be bringing about a revolution in the Rating Games. If handled poorly, there may be a change within the high-ranked group within half a year."

"That would be good. Since the top ten haven't changed in the last ten-odd years. With this, it seems like we'll be able to see some interesting games."

Hahahaha, after finishing the arrangements, there was no air of tension here. Were the Three Great Powers really okay like this?

At that time. The room's door opened. The person who appeared there made everyone dumbfounded.

"Hmm. So you youngsters can't greet an old man like me, huh?"

It was a one-eyed old man wearing an old-looking hat. He had a white beard, which was so long that it seemed to touch the floor. His clothes, rather than being luxurious, also consisted of just a single robe. He held a walking staff, but he didn't have it because he hurt his lower back.

"Odin."

Yes, this guy was actually the king god of all the Norse Gods Odin! There was also an armour-wearing female warrior Valkyrie that had arrived along with him.

"Oh, oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?"

As I rudely called him that, Odin rubbed his beard.

"It's been a while, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought with for so long, but… Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honour old-fashioned bonds according to conventional practices or whatever else, we young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're a gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

This geezer… As usual, his mouth doesn't abate at all.

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh."

Tch. At this rate, we won't come to a settlement. Sirzechs then left his seat and greeted the geezer.

"It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuukou. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of devils isn't going to be easy."

Odin made those sarcastic remarks, but Sirzechs simply gave a smile.

The geezer's gaze then shifted to Serafall sitting next to Sirzechs.

"By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?"

Serafall was dressed up as a magic girl like in Japanese television anime. This geezer is also a cosplay-lover, after all.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is magical girl's outfit "

She turned sideways and posed with a peace sign. You're talking to the God of the North, you know?

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes, quite nice."

Damn perverted geezer. While putting a hand to his chin, he looked down at Serafall's panties and legs. There was a silhouette that intervened there. The aforementioned female warrior Valkyrie.

"Odin-sama, you mustn't do such indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will cry!"

"Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes as a boyfriend."

The Valkyrie immediately broke into tears at Odin's words. Hey, hey, what's with her?

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!"

Odin also sighed. Old man, one should only make a young woman cry when on a bed.

"I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

I can't understand how the geezer selects his staff. How can a person like that protect you? Well, it's fine to quip about other people's business.

"Don't talk like that you old geezer!"

Oh the Valkyrie seem stand again and pointing finger to Odin

"My you seem has grow backbone. Is this because the human kid that we meet before come here? What his name? Ah right Hyoudou Kai..."

I who drink the tea immediately spit it out hearing this

[What?]

The entire room yelled in surprise! I also surprised! What the hell Kai doing?! And how he meet Odin?!

Odin and the Valkyrie turn to us and blinked like an Owl. Odin then spoke innocently

"What?"

"You meet Hyoudou Kai?"

Tannin asked immediately. He seem hold grudge to Kai for disrespect Fafnir tomb through Necromancy

"Ah yes. I meet him when I got lost. He then told us the direction of this place. Why?"

"Odin-dono. That Hyoudou Kai kid are part of terrorist!"

Odin and the Valkyrie seem surprised hearing this

"Really? That kid seem kind and innocent. He even has good manner.."

"Yeah. Said that after he betray you.."

Serafall scoffed. I knew she angry to Kai about Sona, but despite of that she also has little crush to Kai though she didn't admit it

"Did this kid is your ex-boyfriend Serafall?"

I snickered and had to hold the urge to laugh when see Serafall blushed before she glare to Odin and decline it

"No Odin-sama, he not!"

Odin then turn to me and his eyes demanded explanation. I wave my hand while letting out sigh, you really troublesome Kai

"I will explain it later..."

Odin only nod then spoke to Sirzechs.

"I heard about it. Sirzechs, Serafall, your family members are fighting each other, right? Geez, making your precious younger sisters face each other even though they're close friends. You people are so bad. You really are devils."

"If she can't break through this much, then her hopes for her future as a devil won't be born."

"It's already decided that my Sona-chan will win "

Each Maou-sama believed that their sister would win, after all. Odin sat in an empty seat and spoke brazenly.

"Now then. The matter of the Khaos Brigade is all well and good, but I have come to watch the Rating is the appointed date?"

The talk on the matter at the party was left for another day, and the topic shifted to the game that would soon be held. Lots of important people from each of the powers had been invited to watch the game, after all.

I stood up from my seat for a moment in order to take a break, and I went to rest on a sofa in the hallway. This discussion and conference with VIPs was making my shoulders stiff.

When I sat down on the sofa Sirzechs appeared there. What's with this, did he also slip out? He sat down next to me and spoke.

"Azazel, can I ask you one thing before the games starts?"

"What is it?"

"If you were facing Rias as an opponent, who would you definitely remove among the Gremory group?"

"Ise, of course. Everyone in Rias' team should feel it one way or another. That Ise is the one who maintains the tension and spirits of the family."

Tension was important in battle. It was often the case that the balance would crumble by a single change in that, and one side would quickly lose as a result. The reverse was also possible.

Ise was an emotional pillar for Rias and the others. The reason for that could also be understood. He always runs swiftly forward without giving up, no matter what it is or where it is. That behaviour of his also became the dynamic energy of the other servant devils in part. Even his master Rias depended on Ise.

It was usual for a dragon to attract others.

Ise wasn't an exception to that either. That was a result of people being attracted to the dragon that was lodged inside him as well. After all, he managed to get through a pinch with that power this time.

Sirzechs joined his hands together and spoke with a serious look.

"…Sona will aim for that."

He was worried for his younger sister, huh. I spoke honestly.

"Yeah, the problem is when they remove him. Will their willpower rise, or will it fall? Since they had yet to see Ise as the Sekiryuutei taken down right before their eyes... Well Rias and Koneko already see I think, remembering what Kai did to him before."

Sirzechs hearing this sighed and rub his temple. This guy very care to Kai and I not deny it that I also care to him

That boy become Martyr for us... The burden that he bear is so heavy...

Once again... The world saved by another human that become Martyr..

* * *

Later with Kai Blood Clone in Sirzechs office

"No. I truly don't know..." I said to reassure the glare from Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel.

They already told me everything what the original and other Blood Clone did. I'm not surprised at any of this but what caught my guard is the meeting with Odin

Why the hell the original meet Odin?! Does he want to kill himself?!

"I maybe regret what i did to Saji and you guys maybe dislike it... But it necessary... They must believe that i'm evil..." I sighed heavily and Sirzechs softened his face

"The illuson that you give to Saji give quite trauma" He said and i put sad face

"I know.. And i regret that... I really am... There nothing I'm not regret ever since i join Khaos Brigade... But this is my path... I have to do it..." I replied with sad tone and they sighed

"Kai... May you tell us why you make undead dragon from Fafnir blood? He very angry you know..." Azazel asked me as he show me the golden knife and i nod

"The truth is... I make it to save his blood from Khaos Brigade.. If you want to know they has resurrect another dragon.. But i don't know which one.." I said grimly make everyone eyes widened

"You sure about it?" Sirzechs asked in serious tone

"Definitely. When i hear about it, i quickly locate another dragon graveyard. I then know from Ophis about Fafnir corpse and i immediately go then use his blood... I'm sorry for disrespect your tomb Fafnir-sama but your power can be dangerous in Khaos Brigade hands..." I bowed and Azazel turn to the dagger before turn to me with smile

"He said "Fine then. Your reason is honorable and i agree with you..."." Azazel told me and i nod

"Thank you Fafnir-sama..." I said in humble tone

"Anyway. What with your sword? And controlling Holy Flame that beyond of Uriel? I don't know you can do that.." Sirzechs asked me curiously

"Sirzechs-sama, as much i want to tell. I have to keep it secret about my eyes. Please honor my privacy for this one, i beg you.." I said as i don't know how to explain to them about Sharingan! How should i say it?! A eyes from another world?! Yeah way to go Kai!

"If you say so then its fine Kai-kun. We respect your privacy..." Sirzechs smiled to me and i also smiled while Azazel look into me acutely

"Now if i think. Are your eyes is Sacred Gear? If it yes then i must say it was Longinus level Kai. You can put illusion that able to trap Ultimate-class devil, read every movement of your enemy, grant you photographic memory, and the red-black thing that you use to cover from my spear of light in the Meeting that will able to blow small mountain!" Azazel said with mad gleam on his eyes. I can tell he really want to test my eyes like a lab rat and i can't help but shudder at the thought

"Yes maybe it Sacred Gear... But i already has 2 inside my. Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth like Kiba..." I lied, i didn't need them know about the third

"Hahaha sure! Sure! You a strange existence actually Kai." Azazel chuckled

"I maybe won't tell you about my eyes but my sword is another case. I will tell you all what it is..." I said and i did

I explain to them the origin of Frostmourne and everyone can't help but surprised

"Ner'zhul... That's why he suddenly went missing. Hades contact him and then got backstabbed. He really insane guy.." Azazel muttered and i blinked

"You know him?" I asked and Azazel scoffed

"Kai. If you want to know Ner'zhul are enemy to all factions. He using Necromancy to reborn Vakyries, Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils, Youkais then experiment on them. He kidnap pure blood devil, angel and other being so he can create a powerful Chimera that can kill Gods... Basically he was insane man!" Azazel snarled

"And in the end he success creating weapon that kill God. Frostmourne, your sword is sword that able to cut God like a mortal. It is very dangerous sword. Can be on par with True Longinus..." Sirzechs told me and i nodded. Frostmourne are very dangerous weapon

"So... I take it our meeting is end?" I asked and they nod

"When we will meet you again?" Grayfia asked and i put sad face

"Actually... It will be better if we didn't meet again..." I said with sad face

Hearing this everyone has wide eyes and Grayfia open her mouth to protest but i cut her

"Everytime we meet you all knew i hurt someone! I'm cursed person... And if we keep meet you guys going to hate me.. I don't mind if..." I gulped a little "I-If you guys also hate me but what i'm afraid that you will expose my secret..."

SLAP!

Oh God! It hurt! I feel this one is stronger than before!

"Don't you dare to say that..." Grayfia spoke coldly and i lower my head in shame

"I... I'm sorry... I really useless... I..." I suddenly felt something hold my head and bring it to soft place. I glance and realise Grayfia hugging me which is very surprising for me

"You has done enough Kai... Let it out... You can let it out..." She said in soft tone

"I..."

"Its okay..."

Hearing that i can't hold the sadness and grief inside me... Tears slowly formed on my eyes and i hug her then cry on her chest

"I... *sob*... I don't want this... I didn't want... *sob* I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

I wailled and cry like a baby... I remember every person that i killed.. Their scream of pain... And their family... I crying in despair and sadness... I scream out all my grief..

"Their scream... Their face... Their body... I can remember it clearly..." I choked on my tears while hug Grayfa with tight as i crying like a little kid

Sirzechs and Azazel has sad face seeing this

'The burden he bear... Are very heavy... To be hated by entire world... Force himself to be cold blooded murderer...' Sirzechs thought with sad eyes and tears formed on corner of his eye

'Despite his cold nature... He only a human... 17 years old too... Boy at his age should spend time with friend... Not become martyr of the world... I'm sorry we can't do much to relief your pain Kai... We know in future your pain will be increase more than this... I hope you won't stride to darkness because of that...' Azazel thought as he look away not able to seeing the scene

None of them can't believe that they owe this 17 years old boy to bear such heavy burden and the one who prevent the war of 3 faction... To think this child... Bear such a burden...

* * *

Later Outlaws HQ

"We sorry..." Kuroka and Bikou said at the same time to Vali who has annoyed expression

Currently the big boss Hakuryuukou is angry because our act...

"I expect better from you two..." Vali said sternly

Well they take it very bad.. As for me

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama..."

I was kneeling in front of Ophis who has her snake coiling all around my body, hissing dangerously...

"I'm not mad.. I just feel want to use Lu Bu Musou Move to you..." Ophis said in blank face

'And what is the difference between it?!' Everyone at the room sweatdropped before they return to their activity, Arthur and Le Fay talk while Vali lectured Kuroka and Bikou

Suddenly i got the memory of Blood Clone that i leave with Azazel... I quickly stand and my face turn to blank

"Ojou-chan. I will make Taiyaki for you later but i need time to alone okay?" I asked in monotone make her blinked

"Ok..." She said before turn and go to living room to play PS1 again. I stand in dazed movement before walk to the stairs slowly go to the basement...

I arrive to the 2nd basement and active the barrier device and after that i fall to my knee and sobbing

I cry

I cry so hard just like when i was baby... Just like what my Blood Clone did

**_"Killer!"_**

**_"Murderer!"_**

**_"Evil!"_**

"NOOOOO!" I screamed while hold my head and cry "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**_"Demon!"_**

**_"Monster!"_**

**_"Go to Hell!"_**

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I screamed as i moving randomly like been possessed by evil spirit

**_"Liar!"_**

**_"Devil!"_**

**_"Traitor!"_**

"AHHHH!" I screamed loudly not noticing black aura that leaked out from my body and swirl around me and the barrier of device start to crack

My mind heavy... I can't thinking straight... I'm angry... I'm sad... I'm afraid... All is mixed... I can't take it anymore!

**_"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"_**

I... I...

**_"KILL! EVERYTHING! KILL!"_**

PAT! PAT!

Eh? Who touching me?

"Bad Evil thing. Get out from Kai..."

PAT! PAT!

Who is that? Who pat me?

"Kai promise me to cook Taiyaki tonight. Don't possess him. Shoo shoo"

O-O-Ojou-sama...

Slowly i can see light... A light...

_**"But this is the path you choose... Do not fear... Always remember the reason why you choose this path... And you won't swallowed by darkness.."**_

That voice!

"S-Sensei?" I said in shaking tone. From the light i see suddenly there 2 figure approaching me

It was

"Mom! Dad!" I blurted out in surprise

**_"Whatever you and Ise become.. You two still our son.." Mom said softly _**

No.. Its not them... It was

**_"We don't care about it... You two are our sons... Even if you become cold toward us that still not change the fact you still our son..." Dad said_**

A memory...

**_"You always will be my little brother!" Nii-san said with grin_**

The reason why i doing this...

Yes... I remember now...

To protect... To make my brother into hero...

Yes... This is the purpose of my existence in this world...

I slowly stand... And walk to the light... Yes... The true reason why i doing this... .

I walk toward the light and i close my eyes due to the brightm.. When i open my eyes again it was blur at first then... Then slowly.. It reveal Ophis who pat my had

"O-Ojou-sama..." I muttered in shock and she pat my head

"The black chakra that come out from you try to possess you. How could you has black chakra inside you?" She said to me make me blinked in surprise

"I... I..." I don't know what to say honestly... It... It really surprising...

But that doesn't matter... For now...

"O... Ojou-saam... C-Can i hug you?" I blurted out without thinking since my mind still in shock

"Here.." She said as she extend her hands in hug motion. I quickly hug her without caring

"Thank you... Thank you..." I muttered softly and Ophis hug me back

"I don't know but... I'm suppose to say your welcome right?" She asked clearly not understand and i laugh softly

"For now? No.. Just accept my thanks..." I said softly

"Oh..." She said simply

Thank you... Ojou-sama... Ophis... Thank you... You save me from the darkness...

I know there won't be happy ending for person like me... But... The true happy ending is when the person who died... Dead with smile...

That the true happy ending

Because when we smile... It mean we already satisfied..

"Shall we let him?" Arthur asked to Vali who watch Kai cry on Ophis shoulder

"Yes... He need it for now... The mental burden he bury deep inside need to be released..." Vali said calmly

"I'm not good at thing like this but.. I must praise Kai. For human he sure has strong mind..." Bikou grinned

When Kai black aura spreaded it overpower the barrier device and alert everyone in HQ immediately. Of course they quickly go to the basement

"Nya! The amount of aura before is very dangerous!" Kuroka commented

When they arrive, the scene wasn't pleasant... There black sphere in middle of basement with black aura swirling around it. The aura is so sinister that it can surpass Satan-class monster!

They was ready to attack but stop when Ophis walk to the sphere, ignoring the dangerous aura that destroy everything and enter to the sphere

Few minute later the black sphere slowly faded reveal Kai who in shock and quickly hug Ophis

'What your opinion about this Albion?' Vali asked his partner

**(Vali... That aura before is very sinister and potent... Yet.. Also familiar...)** Albion answered

'Familiar?'

**(Yes... Whatever that aura before is similar like Promordial God... The God that create everything since the beginning...)**

To say Vali was shocked is undestanding. A Primordial God?! The beginning of all existence?! The being that maybe on par with Great Red or stronger?! How the hell did Kai a civilan human and family able to had the power of Primordial God?!

**(But... The aura is different somehow... It like... It come from unfamiliar place...)** Albion said in unsure tone

'What you mean by that? Tell me all you know' Vali said in serious

**(Call me crazy but... That aura before it seem from different world Vali.. I'm not speaking about Underworld or what but a completely different place.. Different Earth, different Heaven, different Hell, everything...)** Albion said sternly make Vali eyes widened in surprise

'You mean a different dimension?! But how did Kai has power of Primordial God from another world?!' Vali asked in shock

**(I don't know... I doubt Kai know about his power... If there being who know about this. It either Ophis or Great Red..)** Albion answered

"Vali-sama?" Le Fay called when notice Vali shock expression

"I'm thinking Le Fay... Be quite for moment..." He said as he look to Kai with serious eyes

"Ah? Okay!"

'Hyoudou Kai... Now i know why Ophis interesting on you... Even i can't hide my interest... You has power from another world... Ophis must be seeing this that's why she want you to join us... A power from Primordial God, the existence that maybe stronger than Great Red or at least on same level with him... Fufufu... I can't wait to fight you when you at full power. Yes when you on your full power you and your brother are the existence that i should defeat before Great Red' Vali thought with amused as he slowly had his battle maniac smirk on his face

* * *

That night

I sit in lotus position on my floor. After my outburst before everyone come to below and asking about it

I told them that i'm fine. It was thanks to Ophis... She said she send wave of nature energy to me and overpower the malice intent that try to eat me...

It thanks to her i'm not lost control...

I glance to her who now sleep and smiled...

This little girl is actually God... A Dragon God... No one will believe it if they didn't see what she can do directly...

But now that's not my problem...

The malice intent... How did it come? Didn't i feed them to Frostmourne? How did it affect me?

Unless...

I close my eyes and start to meditate...

Calm the mind... Let the air around me dance calmly and embrace me...

I then slowly open my eyes once more but instead of my room that come to my sight, it was another view...

I then stand and start to look around... The place around me is like a living room... No.. It more like doctor office...

There bed for patient, table, stetoscope on wall, a picture of human anatomy body...

This is my old office when i work as doctor...

I then glance to mirror and notice my appearance also change

Right now i have messy black hair and brown eyes, my face also like 20 year man.. Not too handsome and not too ugly... A standard... I wear a long sleeves white coat and green shirt underneath it along with black pants

I slowly touch my face... This is my old face as Leonard Ang...

Heh.. How long it been since i see this face?

I can't help but smile a bit seeing my old face...

It will be nice if i can work as doctor too but...

This is not me anymore...

Slowly my appearance change into Hyoudou Kai who wear Kuoh Academy uniform...

I'm no longer Leonard Ang... I am Hyoudou Kai... I then turn and see there 2 door... The other one was white and the other black...

I go to the black one and open it... It was dark inside.. But there some single lamp few meter away from me

I focused and see there was.. Prison... A normal prison...

I walk toward it and when i near my eyes widened

There someone in there

He sit while hung his head down. He has black long spiky hair that had a slight blue tint to it, he wear black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack

He then rise his head and his raven eyes meet mine

My eyes when seeing him slowly morphed to red and 3 black tomoe before it morphed again into three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil and has thick straight lines stretching outward, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

The man in front of me also same. His eyes morphed exactly into the same one like me except soon his eyes morphed again into ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with either a light purple sclerae and iride

This man... The one who responsible for my existence in here... He look into me with bored face

"Well... Imagine my surprise that when i awake i was sealed inside young boy and my power got absorbed by him... Even now he has my eyes... Looks like my attempt to escape failed..." He said with disappointed tone and i narrowed my eyes

"I been told by Great Red that you should be dead inside my body... How could you alive again?" I asked with serious deadly tone and the man lips twitched to upward

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He smirked

"Do not joke. You has giving me problem before i born... Tell me how you back to live since i sure you are dead because there no way Great Red lie to me... Uchiha Madara..."

That's right... In front of me.. The main antagonist of Naruto.. The man that responsible for dead of million person on another world..

Uchiha Madara

* * *

**And we see the burden that Kai bear and how it threatened his sanity he almost completely lost**

**What the hell?! Madara alive again?! How could it be?! What going happen next?!**

**Now before your comment about Kai OP. He not OP, if you read this chapter he actually manage to hold his ground because he give Kiba and ****S**aji surprise attack that got them pretty bad. The proof was he use 30% of his power just to block one attack from **S**erafall

**Next chapter will be how Kai meet with Odin, Kai conversation with Madara and Start of Diodora arc!**


	23. Seed of Darkness

**Hello everyone! Sorry for late update. And I also want to say sorry for not update FG and DoB. You see my laptop got infected by virus and the data of FG and DoB is gone**

**CEDACEK(Crimson Emperor Dragon and Crimson Eyed Knight) are save because I save the data on cell phone, yes I make the story from cell phone. I found typing in cell phone is more comfortable than laptop**

**Right now I'm using Campus PC to update this so I can info you all**

**Don't worry I will update DoB and FG next time**

* * *

**Chapter 22. S****ee****d ****of ****D****arkne****ss**

* * *

At the party when Kai finish fighting with Issei (Kai POV)

I move with fast, combining Shunshin and **Raiton no Yoroi**. I sense Shinus and Saphiron aura.

There Serafall, Sona, Kiba, Akeno, Tannin and Sairaorg in there. Not good I can't defeat all of them, while I sure I can beat Sona, Kiba, Akeno and Sairaorg if I caught their guard but Serafall is another case. I'm going to dead if she swing her wand to me!

But it strange. I didn't see Xenovia or Asia, where are they anyway?

...

Asia...

Somehow I got bad feeling about her... Maybe I should warn her about Diodora?

...

Yeah... I must warn her. Then...

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" I create one clone and it turn to me "Go find Asia and warn her about Diodora."

The clone nodded before we go to different way.

That been taking care, now... Looks like I have to lie to Serafall in order to escape...

* * *

With the clone

Now... Where I should find Asia...

I immediately sit in lotus position and expand my sensor ability

Where are you, where are you..

...

My eyes snap open

Found you! I about to stand but I paused when I felt there 2 strong aura near us...

This! This level! Its God level! What the hell?! And the other is High-class devil aura! They heading this way!

"Damn. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" I create one clone. Yes I can make clone too. So it become like this. I already has half chakra of the original and I split it again into two by create Kage Bunshin

"Go and find out or stall whoever come to our direction!" I commanded and he go before I also leave to Asia direction

I close! Huh? There another aura? Ah! Xenovia. Well I can handle her while talking if it her

I then hide behind tree when I notice Xenovia and Asia walking

"I wonder where Buchou-san and Ise-san..." Asia murmured

"I don't know but Kiba and Sona-Kaichou immediately leaving before we can ask them... In result we got lost because after them. How we got lost anyway?" Xenovia sighed

"I-It because Xenovia-san run randomly! Hauuu!" Asia said while waving her hand comically and I sweatdropped but can't help to smile under my helmet

You still clumsy and brash as ever Xenovia

Okay time for serious. I then stand firm and walk out from the tree make the duo church turn to me and Xenovia immediately get to battle stance

"Who are you?!" Xenovia demanded as she pull out Durandal while Asia hide behind her

"Is been a while isn't it Xenovia, Asia?" I greeted motionlessly make both their eyes widened when hear my voice

"K-Kai-san?" Asia said in shock while Xenovia narrowed her eyes and Durandal let out dangerous aura

"For you to dare show your face in front of us after what you did to church in Italy before... You got nerve Kai.." Xenovia said coldly

"Is that the way you talk to your future husband Xenovia?" I asked in sarcasm and she glare to me more intense

"You not the same Hyoudou Kai that I want to bear my children!" Xenovia snarled and I eye smirked

"Yes. Because the Hyoudou Kai that you know are never exist.. Its only a persona that I create for humor myself while observing Hyoudou Issei Sekiryuutei power..." I said nonchalantly and she growled

"Humor?! A humor?! Our presence only to humor you?!" She growl at me dangerously and I can't help but sad inwardly for doing this

"Of course! What you expect? Do you think I want to bear your children Xenovia? Think again!" I laughed and she become red. With battle cry she dashed to me and shoot holy wave aura which I let it hit me, however I was using Kawarimi so the wave hit the log instead me

"You are too harsh..." I whispered to her ear as I appear behind her suddenly make her eyes widened "Why don't you relax?" I asked and stroke her spinal cord with lightning make her gasped and paralysis.

It only simple stroke to the nerve, thanks to Sharingan and my previous knowledge as Doctor I knew where to strike

Xenovia immediately yelped and can't move. I give her palm hit to her back sending her to crash the tree

"Xenovia-san!" Asia screamed in worry. I then turn to her with my Sharingan still active and she flinched

"Hello Asia..." I greeted coldly and she start to shaking

"K-Kai-san..." Asia greeted back in shaking tone. I can tell she afraid of me and yet... Also happy?

This can't be good.. She should hate me...

"Are you scared?... Of me?" I asked in monotone as my Sharingan start to spin and she stiffed.

"Asia! G-Get away from her Kai!" I heard Xenovia yell to me and I turn to see she try to stand but fail. She will got paralyzed for 2 minute so I didn't need to worry

I then turn again to Asia and surprised see she stop shaking and had fire on her eyes

"Why Kai-san? Why you doing this? Why you kill those people in church?" She asked in desperate tone and I can't help but have sad face under my helmet, thanks for that they can't see it

"For the sake of peace... I'm sure you all already hear it from Issei and Rias, so I won't bother to repeat it again..." I said as I count the time. It already one minute, Xenovia will able to attack me soon

"I'm here to give you warning Asia.." I said sternly and her eyes widened I also can tell Xenovia seem intrigued by this

"Yes. Remember the devil you heal when you still as Holy Maiden?" I asked and she nodded "Diodora Astaroth, he was the devil..."

Asia and Xenovia eyes widened at this

"I will tell you, he are not what he look like. Think about it, he are High-class devil with same level of Rias, but he got wounded by simple Exorcist? If you know what I mean you will stay away from him..." I said calmly before I turned and start to leave

"Wait!" Asia called me and I turn to her "Why you warning me?"

Xenovia also look into me with confused expression and I merely grunted

"Personally. I don't like him, the smile he wear are disgrace for evil peoples. And also... Think it as gift for humor me when I live with you.." I said coldly before I turn

"Wait!" Xenovia shouted to me as she stand and grip Durandal but I poofed away, dispelling myself

"A clone?" Xenovia murmured with surprise

* * *

With the other clone

I hide my aura using Senjutsu and following the Godly aura direction. I about to charge but I heard something that make me pause

"Odin-sama where are we now?!" A female voice called

Odin?! As if the Chief God of North, Odin?! What the hell he doing here?!

"Ummm... I think the hotel direction will be there... Right?"

"Odin-sama the last time you saying that we still got loss! This is won't happen if only you be patient and not knock out the driver!"

I sweatdropped hearing that. So these two got loss? Oh geez... I sighed inwardly and rub my temple but my sweatdrop got bigger when I realize I wearing helmet. So I remove it and rub my temple

"Hahaha! Anyway! Maybe we can ask direction to the young kid that approaching us? Show yourself!" Odin called sternly and I stiffed. I can tell the female before also tensed

As expected from God. He can sense me with ease. I got out from the tree and immediately fall to one knee

"My apologize for eavesdropping Odin-sama..." I said In humble tone and bow my head

"Hoo. A knight? What a fancy armor... Stand up brat..." Odin said and I stand then look to them

Odin appearance are an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye.

Next to him is beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens.

She wearing white chestplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her chestplate, black thigh-high stockings. and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

This woman... Is Valkyrie... And I just kill few of them 2 days ago...

"A human? May I know why you spying us brat? And tell me why a human wanderer on Underworld?" Odin asked me and I inwardly blinked, is this the manner of God?

"I owe Sirzechs-sama my life for helping me when I got attacked by Stray devil however I was still alive and I want to keep my humanity. As for spying you, there been attack from terrorist, Khaos Brigade. I one of patrol that commanded by Sirzechs-sama to found the attacker. I hear some noisy in here so I come to see. My apologize for spying you Odin-sama..." I bowed and he rub his beard

"Hmmm.. Khaos Brigade huh... Few days ago there also attack on Fafnir Tomb and his blood been stolen, every drop of it. I should destroy those blood..." Odin murmured

"My condolence for the fallen comrade Odin-sama.." I bowed and he stare at me with blink

"Hahaha! You are formal one aren't you? You really know how to respect elder..." He bark into laugh and I bowed again

"Thank you for the praise Odin-sama. When I eavesdropping you two, I hear you two got loss right? I maybe on mission to after the terrorist but..." I pull out map from dimensional pocket that Azazel give to me, hey! I'm clone, I also can open my dimensional pokcet! "Here... This map for this area..." I then rolled the map and approach him then point to certain area. This map are cool, it has pointer like GPS

"I already set the destination to the Hotel where the party been held. You can follow this map Odin-sama..." I hand it to him and the woman Valkryie took it

"Hmm... Yeah... We can use this. Thanks for your help sir." She smile to me and I nod

"Its pleasure to meet you milady..." I replied and she blinked before chuckle

"Not need to be formal. I also bodyguard.." She wave her hand

"I refuse. You are guest in here, whoever you are I don't care but as long you are guest, I will give you proper respect.." I said calmly and Odin bark into laughter

"Hahaha! I like you style brat! What your name?" Odin asked me

"Hyoudou Kai, Odin-sama..." I answered and he nod before turn to the Valkryie with smirk

"Hey Rossweisse. You have to learn much from him. He stuffy like you but he know to respect someone!" Odin said and the Valkyrie glare to him

"I'm sorry for my attitude Odin-sama but it necessary to keep you at check!" She said with little growl

"Geez here we go again with that stuffy attitude. That's why you didn't have any boyfriend!"

And with that I sweatdropped when see Rossweisse drop to the knee and began to cry

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!"

Odin seeing this sighed and rub his temple

"I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

I blinked when hearing this. I turn to Rossweisse

"Milady, if there aren't any man want to become your boyfriend then clearly they has to check their brain..." I said and she turn to me with surprise

"W-What you mean?" She asked

"It actually woman nature to be stuffy. Some of my friend also like you. You shouldn't worry about boyfriend, I'm sure not for long you will have fan club that praise you like Odin-sama.." I answered and she blinked

"R-Really? Y-You sure?" She asked and I nod

"I'm sure. After all Rossweis- may I call you Rose?" I asked and she nod "Thank you, after all Rose-sama are beauty lady and also to act as God assistant you must be have quite persona." I smiled a little and she seem beamed hearing that

"Hahaha! What this?! If you say so then boy why don't you take her as girlfriend?" Odin laughed and Rose blushing immediately while I only smiled

"Odin-sam. I will be honored to have Rose-sama to become my girlfriend but I'm not worthy... I'm just lower devil who work as bodyguard nothing special while Rose-sama are your personal assistant" I said with bitter smile and half opened eyes, clearly missing Rose blush since I think about everything I do

"Hahahaha! Brat! You really amuse me with that attitude of yours!" Odin laughed again "Ah farewell then. I think I will go to hotel now, Azazel and the other must be waiting us.."

"Ah! I'm sorry for delaying your schedule please forgive me. I will excuse myself too then since I have enemy to after.." I said as I give bow to Odin

"Yes, yes. You can leave try to not die brat I will be sad if you die.." He said and turn to Rose who nod

"Farewell. Until we meet again..." I said and bow to him then to Rose who bowed back with blush on her face. I then use Shunshin and leave

"Hmm, interesting child isn't he Rossweisse?" Odin asked and Rossweisse nodded

"Yes, he is..." She said with blush on her face and Odin blinked before smirked

"Awww you has crush on him!" Odin smirked

"W-Wha?! Odin-sama! Don't saying such thing!" Rossweisse protested with redder blush and Odin only laughed

* * *

Present

"592... 593... 594"

It was 4.00AM morning in Outlaws HQ

Currently I was on 2nd Basement, doing 600 push-up. I'm on 596

"595... 596..."

The talk with Madara yesterday... It really give me conflict...

"597... 598"

What he said is true... I'm nobody

"599... 600!"

I stopped and slowly stand while breathing. I wipe sweat from my foreheads before lay down again, its time for 600 sit-up. I already do another exercise so this maybe will be the last

"1.. 2... 3... 4..." I push my body down and up while thinking last night conversation

* * *

**Flashback**

"I been told by Great Red that you should be dead inside my body... How could you alive again?" I asked with serious deadly tone and the man lips twitched to upward

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He smirked

"Do not joke. You has giving me problem before I born... Tell me how you back to live since I sure you are dead because there no way Great Red lie to me... Uchiha Madara..."

That's right... In front of me.. The main antagonist of Naruto.. The man who responsible for dead of million person on another world..

Uchiha Madara

"Hn. You asking stupid question. I suppose to be dead right? How can I know that I will live again?" Madara said with smirk and closed eyes

I merely narrowed my eyes. That logic is true. I glance to my back and imagine some chair then it materialized behind me and I glance to the prison and doing same

Madara glance to the chair before he stand and sit on it

"However... I have suspicion how I live again..." He said with calm face "I sure you want to know it right?"

"You already knew the answer.." I replied coldly and he smirked

"You spoke like a Uchiha. Ah good, good. It seem you also absorb my genius, not just my power.." He said smugly and I had to hold the urge to roll my eyes

"My mind is my own, not come from you. Speak Madara, you are guest in here.." I said calmly

"Hmmm... Where I should begin... I already access all your memory few hours ago when I awake.." He tap his chin with finger lightly and my eyes widened that mean...

"So that black chakra it from you. You the one who caused that malice intent..." I said in statement tone and he bark into cold laugh

"That's right. The moment you fell into despair and grief something awaken me. And of course I immediately let out my chakra, you could say my chakra are sinister. It even more sinister than Kyuubi in my world." He laughed

"I almost drown you in malice intent before right? If that Dragon God didn't give her bless to you maybe you will going berserk. This world intrigue me. The Primordial God in here unlike in mine, it already dissipated into multiply being so it will be impossible to create another Shinju here. Though it will be difficult seeing there a guardian in this dimension what his name? Ah Great Red"

"You out off topic here. You said you awaken by grief and despair inside me. What you mean by that?" I asked

"Hmm... If there thing that responsible for my awakening is your ice sword, Frostmourne. As you can see the corrupt and evil aura from your sword is directed to me not your soul. I also don't know why maybe it because the seal that the Greatest Being put on me. When the evil aura touch me it should be corrupt me, however. I'm flee from my reincarnation circle using Shinju power. The power that not evil but also not good, it simply grey. And when the evil aura touch my soul, the power of Primordial God reject it and destroying it before it able to touch my soul. However you using that sword too often and Shinju power need time to purge it" He paused and smirk

"But today. Your grief, sadness and despire make the evil intent got stronger and it manage to touch my soul and make Shinju power inside me jolt, and the result is. It give me live.. Just like now..." He finished with flexing his finger then extend it

I keep calm face hearing this but inwardly I can't help but cursed. I shouldn't use Frostmourne to often! There reason why it forbidden to be used by human! And now this bastard is alive! Though I actually not too care since Naruto world is not mine and I only read it in Anime so it didn't bother me much... I never think those actually real!

"I see... Then what you mean by your power got absorbed by me?" I asked

Madara hearing this merely narrowed his eyes

"This seal.." He said as he motion to the prison "Suppose to keep me and caged me.. However you playing with Chakra force this seal, to drain my power and give it to you!" Madara said smugly and my eyes widened. The first time I using chakra is when I'm kid! Before I start to school!

"That's right! You realize it now right? Why you become strong?! Why you are better than your pathetic brother? It because you drain my ability! At first you only drain my chakra but slowly it getting bigger and bigger. Instinct, reflex, experience!" He declared

My eyes got widened, its true when I train in lightning manipulation and flame manipulation it more easy than I thought when reading Naruto manga

"Don't you realize why people in this world can't use chakra like you? It because they didn't born with chakra like you! They devil, angel is born with another else! Your chakra coil is born the moment you start to learn that leaf exercise when 4! That's why you can use chakra with ease! And how it born?! It from me! Your chakra coil born using my chakra! The chakra of Juubi!"

"Explain. Everything..." I demanded coldly and he smirked

"Do you think you strong boy? You think you a prodigy? No. You just another civilian! Your talent! Your power! Where that come from?! Me! The seal that Mighty Being made is absorbing my power and transfer it to you! How could you master elemental manipulation in short time?! How could you have reflex and instinct of veteran warrior?! How could you able to remember those hand seals of Jutsu?! It was me! All of them! When I try to possess your soul I already transfer 1/3 of my power, which equal to the status before I become Shinju Jinchuuriki!" He said and my eyes widened

"You?! You become Shinju Jinchuuriki?! Aren't Obito who become Juubi Jinchuuriki?" I asked in shock tone and he snorted

"That brat too caught in his emotion, make that Uzumaki boy able to pull every single Bijuu inside him and separate it to 9 again..." Madara said in disapproving tone

Now I remember Great Red said that the soul inside me try to escape from reincarnation cycle using Shinju power! Now it make sense!

"I escape using Shinju power, but sadly I been found out before my soul manage to take over yours! You are nothing boy! You are merely normal boy without me! The only thing that you have is your mind! Nothing more than that! Without me you only Nara without power!" He said with smirk and I can't help cringed inwardly

That's true... Sometime I wonder where my reflex and instinct come.. I never have experience in battle but when I fight, I fight like veteran warrior... So... Everything

"I... See..." I try my best to keep calm but my body betraying me and I can tell, shock is clearly on my face now

"Your Sharingan is come from me. And it already memorize my enemy movement. The lightning armor you use before is belong to 4th Raikage, the one that I defeat at 4th Shinobi War. Rasengan that come from that Uzumaki boy, Chidori that come from Uchiha Sasuke." He said and I leaned on my chair with shock expression and try my best to calm my breath

After few minutes of silence I manage to calm and breath slowly

"I suppose I should say thank you?" I asked in joked tone and he snorted

"Yes you are. Without me you merely gonna be normal civilian and won't become the infamous Death Knight.." Madara said smugly before he smirked

"Boy. I have offer for you.." He said and I narrowed my eyes

"What is it?" I asked

"Open this cage. And become one with me... Together we will become another strongest being in here! We will surpass Ophis and Great Red!" He offered and I blinked

"You must be very stupid if you think I will agree to you..." I said bluntly and he grunted

"Boy. I already see your memory, your fight against that Fallen Angel, against Sairaorg Bael in that red haired devil woman party, against that General of Fallen, against Hero Faction. Everything. I had seen you sacrifice yourself for your brother and comrades.. I must say you have the Love of Uchiha.. Just like my love to Izuna.." He said calmly and I merely stare at him with unreadable expression

"Love of Uchiha?" I asked "You mean Curse of Hatred?"

"Hahahaha! You still don't know aren't you? I don't know how far you had "Read" my story in your previous life. But Uchiha clan have love for their family... The love that even make Senju clan love is nothing!" Madara said with bitter voice at the last part and I blinked in confusion...

"Where you going with this?" I asked to the point immediately and he turn to me with serious face

"I already said this to Obito. But I will said it to you since you remind me so much of myself more than Obito." Madara said and I narrowed my eyes

I can't help but agree inside, if I recall Madara love to Izuna is beyond anything, like Itachi to Sasuke...

Like me to Issei...

While I thinking of this Madara continue his talk

"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness..." Madara said sternly

"No. I'm nothing like you Madara. There difference between us. You maybe loss your brother but I'm not. Mine still alive and he won't die... He are strong and he are the main protagonist in here if you recall..." I said sternly and he bark into another laugh

"Boy. You don't get it do you?" He asked in between laugh and I narrowed my eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Boy. You should realize it, if you who from the world where we are only live in TV are exist. Then what make you think the world where you live now is the only DxD world that exist?" He asked and I taken back by surprise

"What you want to say? Tell me.." I demanded

"Think it boy. There many dimension in this whole world. That mean there must be dimension where your brother live without you! He become the success PROTAGONIST in there! And also there must be dimension where he been killed and beside that Gremory girl who revive him, it was a evil person and manipulate him to destroy the whole world! Is that what protagonist do?" He asked me sternly

"W-What you mean by that?" I asked slowly losing my cool

"What I mean is, there no protagonist in here. Anyone can become protagonist. It can be you, can be Vali, can be Ophis, anyone! What make you think right now your life is not some film/movie who people made just for fun with you as the protagonist?" Madara said in cold tone

"It impossible!" I retorted

"Fool! Naruto world, DxD world are the proof of that! You maybe had sharp mind and genius I admit that but you are only human and unexperienced child. You still bounded by fantasy where your brother will survive just because he are protagonist in another world!"

"T-Thats not true! I-"

"Do you? Who you try to convince? Me? Or yourself?" He cut me sharply and I flinched "You are only brat without knowledge of war and world. You life in the world where there no supernatural being exist. You life in world who only use tools as weapon while I life in world where WE are that weapon."

I-I-Its...

Its true...

I never thinking that far... I always believe that Ise will survive because he are the protagonist... But I never think what if the protagonist in this world is someone else...

I'm so naïve... Madara right... I'm an idiotic child...

"Then... What should I do?" I asked in weak tone. Right now my mind is hurt.. I can't think straight anymore

"Release me from this prison and we shall become one... I will guide you to the right path.." He said as he slowly stand and look into me

When hearing that my brain snap

"No! I won't be eaten by your words! You maybe right about me being naïve but you are fool if you think I will beguiled by your words that easy." I said coldly as I also stand and my EMS spun slowly

"Boy. Although you are naïve but I know you also sharp and realistic mind at least. How long do you think you can endure the guilt from slaying innocent people?" He asked me

"As long I have someone that I love... I will endure it..." I answered with determination and he scoffed

"Boy. You didn't have the mental power of that. You saying that because you NEVER loss something! You NEVER see war. Just like Obito when we first meet..." He replied and I narrowed my eyes

"Be that may we both know how Obito ending because of you. I won't let you guide me to the same path as him.." I retorted

"Obito was a mistake. In the end he choose to betray me, if not my plan will be success... You on other hand are not. You are naïve, yet sharp and manipulative just like me when I meet Hashirama for the first time. That's why I sure you won't fail me.." He said and I inwardly little proud to be praised by the famous Uchiha Madara. Outside I merely stare at him back to my emotionless face

"Let just say I'm agree with you then what? You want me to put this world into Infinite Tsukuyomi just like what you plan in Naruto world? You already failed in there while you was Jinchuuriki of Juubi where you has power of Primordial God, but still lose. What make you think you will success in here where this world is filled with bunch of Monster that can crush Bijuu like nothing?" I asked with serious tone and he smirked

"That's not 100% true. You see your chakra is affected by this world aura from Senjutsu and Shinju chakra. This world contain the essence of another Primordial God who success in dissipate into another being."

"In my world, Shinju didn't. 80% of his power actually when Kaguya eat the fruit..." He said and my eyes widened

That! That thing who rampage in Naruto world only has 20% of his original power?! What if it got 100 % of his power?!

"Don't be surprise boy, Primordial God are the creator of everything. Of course it was powerful... Because he lose his power he need to gain back his power from Kaguya Otsutsuki, he need it back so he can dissipate into another being like he should be. However in here, this world. The Primordial God already dissipate and their aura and power mixed to this world..." Madara continued shocking me more

That mean I feeding the Shinju chakra inside me using Senjutsu that contain power of Primordial God! That's why I can master Senjutsu with ease! It because my chakra are made from Shinju chakra! They basically eat the Nature Energy in this world!

"The reason why 9 tailed beast is not strong as being like Odin, Hades or whatever they are it because they didn't have full strength of their power. Their real power is separated into millions or billions being. Not like what it should be at first time..." He explained

"So... The chakra inside me is..."

"Yes. Your chakra slowly but sure will get stronger. Don't you wonder why when you use Senjutsu your technique stronger than it suppose in my world? Because your chakra mixed with the aura that contain essence of Primordial God.. Your Rasengan tear apart Dragon- no. Your Rasengan last time only give scratch to Sekiryuutei armor but next time it will tear Dragon scale with ease. Your power is adapted itself to this world... And you being near of that Dragon God, Ophis. The aura she radiate is slowly got eaten by you and you will become powerful one day!"

My eyes widened. My body absorbing Ophis power?! Is that mean she-

"No. Whenever the aura she leak out it immediately got recovered, she not even notice that. Almost as if her power is Infinite. Well seeing she been called Urobors, I think it suit her tittle. You really got nice thing under your sleeve" Madara smirked and my gaze become cold to him though I also relief when hearing Ophis won't be hurt when near me

"Do not talk to Ophis that way. She are living being not weapon." I said coldly and he scoffed

"Boy, she are weapon. Don't you see? She being used by those mongrel for their gain. But they use it in wrong way. You on the other hand, use her in right way. By manipulate her like-"

"Do. Not. Test. Me. Madara..." I said in dangerous tone and he look into me calmly

"Boy. It just matter of time that someone will use her power. And you won't be strong enough to protect her.. If you want to protect her you will need me.. Need my power.." Madara said sternly and I scoffed

"You just want to finish what you started. You will take over my body for you own purpose.." I said calmly "Beside. Isn't this seal will give me all your power?" I smirked a bit seeing he glare to me

"Yes this seal will. But... It will take 7 years... While you will need it soon..." He said with smirk and my eyebrow rise up

"What make you think so?" I asked and he laughed

"Boy. You are in war right now, war with 3 factions. Soon your organization will fasted their step by using Ophis power! You maybe strong but there many monster in Khaos Brigade. Sooner or later, you will need me..." He said and I can't help but agree with him inwardly

If what I recall on Naruto, Bleach and another anime. The story always go to the bad part as soon the main character gain power...

"What happen if we merged?" I asked and he shrugged

"You know the fight for dominant right? Like what that Uzumaki boy did with Kyuubi. That will happen, your will stronger than me then you gain my power, if I stronger you are mine.. Simple like that.." He answered and I didn't notice any lie on his word "But... You won't be win against me? Why? Because your will is weak..."

I glare to him hearing this

"Your will is based to protect your comrades but is it enough?" He asked

"It more than enough. I will protect my friend.. Even if I have to die..." I said and he smirked

"Are you?" He asked

"What?" I shot back

"Are you sure your will is strong enough? Unlike Itachi Uchiha, or Obito Uchiha. They are born as warrior. They trained to be what they are. You other hand are born from peace... You didn't have the same heart like them..." He said and I flinched

"Regardl-"

"You trying to convince yourself boy... Do you really believe what you did? Look what happen to Sasuke after he knew the truth. He hunger for revenge and blame it to Konoha... Imagine what if your brother the Sekiryuutei knew? He will go Juggernaut Drive to Sirzechs.." Madara laughed and I grimaced. Vali has explain to me about Juggernaut Drive and what it is. I don't think even Sirzechs will able survive from Juggernaut Drive

"He won't know. I-"

"That what Itachi said before right? The very same one..." Madara cut me again and I grit my teeth under my mouth

"You act without thinking.. You maybe similar like me but you have Obito naïve... Soon or not.. You will need me and open this cage.. I will be waiting for that..." He said with smirk and I glare to him, he merely laughed before turn to serious again

"Listen well boy. The peace you have now won't last long. The three faction united because there Khaos Brigade as threat. After the bad guy gone then what? It just matter of time before they fight each other again.. Don't deny it deep inside you knew the truth.." Madara said sharply

I didn't answer, merely stare at him.. Its true.. I also had thinking about that... After Khaos Brigade gone then what?

"Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world." Madara said sternly and I didn't response that. He smirk and walk to me then extend his hand between the gap on prison

"Take my hand. I will give you a gift..." He said and I blinked

"A gift?" I asked clearly surprised

"Think this as gift for first meeting.." He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes

"Do you take me as fool? There no way you will give me something that easy." I said coldly and he rolled his eyes

"All I give to you only knowledge. You see your body slowly absorbing my memory that's why you can know my jutsu and how to use them. I simply give it to you rather than make you have to wait.." He said and I stare to his hand.. Long... And hard...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You annoy me boy, will you take it or not?" He asked with annoyed tone and I sighed before slowly and reluctantly take his hand

Suddenly an information just like when I dispel the Kage Bunshin flowing in my mind and I gasped

"You giving me information about _that_?" I asked and he nodded

"It simple one, yet will effective..." Madara said simply and I merely stare at him for moment before slowly a bed formed behind his cage

"Think it as gift..." I said before turn away to leave and I can tell he smirked

"Remember well my word young one. There no true peace in the world.. Soon or not... You will realize it.." Madara said in finality tone before he got to the bed and lay off

'Rule number 1. Always give free power for the first time. I can feel your hunger for power Kai, although it only a little but at least there a seed planted on your heart...' Madara smirked as he laying on his bed and close his eyes

**Flashback end**

* * *

...

I don't know what to say...

No matter how much I deny it I can't find any hole in Madara logic... Why?

Its because this world basically is evil...

That's why Madara logic undeniable... Well in my mind its not.. I don't know what other person thinking...

What I should do from now?

In this world... What my real purpose?

On other hand if I follow Madara path, I can-

No...

I won't take his path! Oh God what was I thinking?! He was pyscho beyond me! I won't sacrifice anything just for-

"Good morning, Kai"

I jumped in surprise when someone call me

"Ojou-chan! Good morning" I said in surprise as I turn to see her

"Yo!" She greeted me and I blinked

"'Yo'?" I asked. Not I care but.. When she said "Yo" in monotone and blank face... That sound strange...

"Bikou always greet everyone like that so I try to copy him." She said and I chuckled. Ophis then come and sit on my side

"How Kai doing?"

"I'm fine Ojou-chan. How are you?" I ask back

"I'm fine. Kai, my Harvest Moon already end. I want to play new game.." She said and I sweatdropped. She finish play Harvest Moon just one month?! WTH? Even I need at least 6 months to finish that game and I had to spent 6 hours for playing that everyday!

I then see the clock and notice it already 6.00AM... Let me check my list.. Push up-done, Sit up-done, Sprint 8km-done, chakra manipulation training-done, telekinesis training-done, complete Rasengan manipulation-nope

*sigh* Adding element to Rasengan is hard but I succeed however transform it completely to like Rasenshuriken is harder! It been 2 weeks since I working on that one but yet. I still can't get it done! The amount of concentration I need is very big! I'm not complaining though since if I can concentrate more it mean I can control my telekinesis better

Anyway I think it enough for this morning, I also need to make breakfast for everyone later

"I see... Well... I will give you new game later.. For now let's go above to eat" I said as I stand and wipe sweat from my body. I didn't wear any shirt merely gym training pants. I notice that from 4 pack now I have 6 pack and my muscle are more built

I go to above and out from Basement and cracked my neck while stretching my arm

"Kai! Good mor-kyaaa!"

I turn and see Le Fay who cover her eyes with her hands and blush on her face

"C-Cover yourself! Y-You can't walk around like that!" She sputtered and I blinked

"I'm afraid I can't. I didn't wear any shirt when I go down to train. Please bear with it, I too caught up in training. I will wash myself before make breakfast. Do you want tea for now?" I asked

"N-N-No! J-J-Just cover yourself!" She said as she cover her eyes though she also peek a little through her fingers which make me sweatdropped

"I... See... Farewell..." I deadpanned as I go back to my room to wash myself

About 15 minutes later I done clean myself and go down to dining room. I see Ophis who play with fork and knives, Kuroka who purred on table, Bikou who yawning lazily, Vali who sit calmly, Le Fay still blushing and Arthur who sip his tea calmly

Bikou seeing me wave his hand and grin

"Yo! What for breakfast Butler?" Bikou asked

"Well.. What you want?" I asked back

"Banana Cake/Sashimi/Sandwich." Bikou, Kuroka and Le Fay answer at the same time. They blinked before glare to each other

"Oy Kuroka, we already eat sushi last night. Can't you stop eating fish for one day?" Bikou asked in irritated tone

"Nya! You already eat banana everyday. Don't you had enough?" Kuroka shot back

"You two already eat everything you want almost everyday. I want to eat my own choice too.." Le Fay said to them

""Brat should stay out of this!"" Bikou and Kuroka said at the same time

"Brat?! Mou! I'm tired to be treated as little child anymore!" Le Fay pouted

And with that they start to bickering, make we who watching save for Ophis sweatdropped. We sighed while shook our head, it always like this. I go to the kitchen then open the fridge and my sweatdrop got bigger

We lack of ingredients here. Ah damn! I should buy them yesterday but I too caught at the party. I sighed and go back to dining room and if possible my sweatdrop got bigger

Bikou got his nose and left cheek pinched by Kuroka and Le Fay, Kuroka got her right and nose pinched by Le Fay and Bikou while Le Fay got both her cheeks pinched by Bikou and Kuroka... And Ophis taking picture from her seat... This the scene that I watch now

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but we lack ingredients. I only can make Fried Rice and Tea, Coffee or Milk.." I said and the trio turn to me with puppy eyes no jutsu which make me groaned inwardly

"Knock it off you three. Bikou, Kuroka act like your age... Le Fay you said you don't want to be treated as kid but you act like kid." Vali said as he rub his temple with closed eyes

The three of them pouted befor grumbled and back to their own seat.

"How about Fried Rice and Tea?" I asked

"Fine then!" Bikou grumbled

"I'm fine with it!" Le Fay said

"I want fish, Nya! But I think its fine then... Can I get the Tea to be changed with milk?" Kuroka asked and I nodded

"I eat anything that Kai made.." Ophis said and I smiled

"Then it decided." I said before creating few Kage Bunshin and start to cooking

* * *

Later

"Thank you sir." I said as I go out from grocery shop

Since we out of food. I have to go to city. Our base are located deep in forest on England

I can't use magic circle just to pop out to the city since it will attract public attention. I use magic circle to teleport me to old house near here. That old house we created for cover

I with 2 of my Kage Bunshin that Henge carry bag of shopping

I can't help but to think what Madara say about me

Was what I doing is right? Of course its not I knew it but what I mean is, are Ise and everyone will accept it when they knew the reason why I betray them?

Am I protect everyone just like what I thought?

And about this world...

If what he say true then...

Who is the real Protagonist in this world?

?! Someone following me?!

1, 2... 14 people... From their aura they are mid-class devil to high one.. And two of them.. Is stronger than the other

By their aura.. It was devil and... Fallen Angel?

Not long after I thinking that I got surrounded by group of people, the red barrier start to engulf 1KM area around me and caging me inside with them

Who are they? Assassin? Not now! I really not in mood!

"Hyoudou Kai..." One of them spoke. I turn to see him, he has long straight raven hair, wearing black tuxedo and has 8 black wings from his back

"And you are?" I asked calmly

"Azrael, Kokabiel-sama ex personal assistant.." He said with cold tone and I smirk a bit

"So... This is vengeance... Then why there devils following you?" I asked as I turn to see one devil. It was woman with green hair, brown skin and orange eyes, she wearing light armor. I can tell she are the stronger in devil side. Maybe 2 level above Rias

"To put you to your place arrogant human! I'm Alice Balam, right hand of Crueserey Asmodeus!" She sneered at me and I narrowed my eyes

"I really not in mood for you two ranting. Please leave me alone before I get REALLY mad..." I said coldly

"Ha! You without your armor and Ophis not staying with you! What you can do? Crying like pathetic mongrel you are?!" Azrael mocked before they all erupted in laugh

I REALLY NOT IN MOOD!

I glance to my other clones and nodded, I will finish this fast and buy the food again later

"Kill him!" Alice commanded and the other devils and fallen angels start to bombarding me with light spears and demonic attack

Boom! Boom! Boom!

An explosion appear and created very large crater make Azrael and Alice fly to dodge as they stare to the place where Kai stand before with smirk

"Ha! Not so tough! I knew he are weakling!" Azrael sneered and Alice chuckle

Suddenly from the smoke a giant stream of green-yellow flame appear and flooding the sky make Azrael and Alice eyes widened before dodge the attack but some devils and fallen angels not as they got roasted immediately when the flame touch them

I appear from the smoke unscathed with my two clones, they extend both their hands forming barrier of Senjutsu while I already on Senjutsu mode with Yawarakai-Te on my right hand and I stood calmly

"Is been a while since I fight without my armor and using Yawarakai-Te... I will make it quick.." I said coldly as two of my clones also enter Senjutsu mode

* * *

Ise POV

The second half of August

We of the Gremory group were receiving a farewell from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family."

Buchou's father said that as many servants stood behind him.

"Thank you very much! B-But, that is a bit too grand for me…"

I was smiling bitterly, but Buchou's mother also affirmed it.

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?"

Buchou's face turned deep red. What a cute Buchou!

"Yes! Of course!"

I hit my chest and nodded. I'll take care of Buchou! It may be rude of me to say this, but I'll protect the woman I fell in love with all my life!

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…"

Buchou's father was crying. Eeeeeeeeeh? Why, why?

Buchou's mother sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like [I won't give up my daughter yet!]?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

? He seemed to be getting excited, but about what?

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays."

Sirzechs-sama said that while carrying his son Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia-san was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

We had boarded the train and were giving our last farewells to Sirzechs-sama and the others from the window.

Ah.

At that moment, I noticed. Sirzechs-sama, Millicas-sama, and also...

I saw two parents and their child in that three-shot. As I thought, it was like that. It wasn't a joke

* * *

The return train.

I was being pressed by my untouched school homework.

That's right! I had been busy since coming to the Underworld, but I had completely forgotten about this!

Furthermore, thinking back, didn't I spend off the important summer of my second year of high school on a mountain with a dragon? I wanted to cryyyyyyyyyyyy!

I had used my precious youth on surviving in that mountain! I didn't have any date with Buchou, nor did Akeno-san do any erotic things to me in my room!

I started on my Japanese homework while crying.

But, I did have some amazing experiences during my time in the Underworld. And I had done various studies. We were strongin terms of power. However, in the case of opposing teams who took greater control than us, no matter how great our power was, we would lose depending on the tactics used.

…If I'm also going to play the games as a King in the future, I have to start thinking about tactics and the like right away…

Because, no matter how great my power was from the legendary dragon, if I recklessly plunged forward and fell into my opponent's tricks, it will be an immediate game over! If I was taken out as a King, my team would have to resign! Though I should have won overall in power, I was defeated by Saji in terms of technique…

Uwaah…I'm so anxious about the future.

I spoke to Buchou who was sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"I've acted reckless until now in order to become a harem king. That is my goal, and my wish to become that hasn't changed even now. But, Tannin-ossan told me. That it's a waste to set that as my final goal. So, I thought about it a little, but I think it's useless to just aim for an ordinary harem. It's best if I can make a harem with an attractiveness that won't lose to anyone and that is strong in the games as well."

Buchou listened to my words and showed a very surprised expression, but she soon smiled.

"It seems the summer training camp was a success. Meeting other devils in the Underworld seems to have been a big plus for you. We both seem to have learned and advanced forward a lot."

Yes! I gave it my all!

I turn to the window and look to the Underworld sky...

...

Kai... My little brother... Why?

What happen to you?

"Ise?"

I turn to see Buchou has worry expression on her face

"What's wrong?"

I give her bitter smile ad says

"Nothing Buchou... I just thinking about Kai..."

This got everyone attention as everyone has sad face for moment

Yeah... Kai are family to us but...

Its hard to believe that now he are enemy...

"I know your feeling Ise-kun..."

Kiba spoke to me with bitter voice

"But as much we deny it. The Kai we knew is never exist... He didn't even hesitate to kill us."

I know that! He almost kill Buchou and Koneko-chan in forest before!

During the party of young devil, my brother who join terrorist group Hyoudou Kai attacking us.

Azazel-sensei said that Kai were labeled as SS-class criminal to entire world for massacre at Church in Italy, stealing blood of Dragon King, and attack the party of young devil...

[I know your feeling Ise, but what your brother did is not just bothering three factions. He already steal the treasure from North property and study about Necromancy.. As much I hate to say this there no chance he can return. Even IF your brother return he won't life long since there will be big chance he will be sentenced to death for his crime... Your brother are beyond from been saved Ise.]

That's what Azazel-sensei said

But I can't accept it!

I want to bring him back! I can't let Kai become like this! Whatever happen he still my little brother! And its my job to protect him!

I want him to back with us and spend time with us like before! I...

I don't know what should I do...

He strong... Very strong

He beat me even I on Balance Breaker state, he also able to hold his ground against Leviathan-sama...

[No matter how much time passes, the difference between us never changes.]

Even with power of Ddraig, I still can't beat him... He grow stronger in very short time...

Azazel-sensei said that Kai growth are inhumane.. There possibility that Kai actually holding back the whole time when he staying with us

Kai...

"No..."

Koneko-chan stand with her ears and tails waving, her face is very stern

"What you mean by no Koneko?"

Buchou asked

"...When he about to kill us in forest before... When he stop his blade... I see regret in his eyes.."

This immediately got our attention as we lean closer to listen

"What you mean by regret?"

I asked with confused face

"When he stop his blade... His eyes is flashed back to normal for 1 seconds... But that one seconds is enough for me to see his feeling... Instead of cold eyes... His eyes is filled with regret and pain..."

[?!]

This brought shock to everyone, Asia face lift up and filled with hope, even I also can't hold the little smile that appear on my face

"T-That mean! K-Kai-san still..."

Asia voice is soft and weak, but the hope that filled her voice is very strong

"We can't be sure just like that..."

Buchou cut with sharp gaze

"You just see it in one second right? It could be only your imagination.."

"No!"

Asia exclaimed with loud voice make we turn to her

"D-D-During the party attack! K-K-Kai-san visit me when I got loss with Xenovia-san..."

"He did? Why you didn't tell any of us?"

Buchou asked to her sharply

"It because the information he give to us.."

Xenovia interjected

"What you mean by that?"

"During the party, Kai visit us and give us warning about Diodora Astaroth."

?! Diodora Astaroth?! If I recall he are the blonde guy that always smiling. I remember seeing him on Buchou wedding party and meeting before

"Diodora Astaroth?" Buchou asked and Xenovia nod

"Yes. It reveal that the devil Asia healed before in past is him."

Eh?! Really?! Buchou has shock face, so do everyone.

"But what make us alert is not this. Is what he say "

[I will tell you, he are not what he look like. Think about it, he are High-class devil with same level of Rias, but he got wounded by simple Exorcist? If you know what I mean you will stay away from him...]

"He really saying that?"

Buchou asked in surprise face and Xenovia nod

"We didn't tell any of you because we don't want to accuse some high-class devil without proof..."

Buchou make thoughtful face hearing this

* * *

**Flashback **(Rias POV)

"Another devil?" I asked

"Yes..." Kai answered

"No. I'm not, its my Peerage problem so I didn't ask help from another devil.." I replied

Currently I was on my office. Tis been few days since I got new Bishop, Asia Argento. Hyoudou Kai, brother of one my new servant, Hyoudou Issei visit me when I alone

"You sure? Because it clear I sense another presence of Devil near the church before. And he leaked evil aura as if it didn't like we saving Asia.."

I narrowed my eyes hearing this. I have no doubt about Kai sensor abilty, he has told me about it and I already test it myself. That mean there devil who trespassing my area

"I will check it later. Thanks for telling me." I replied

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Another flashback**

"You know this devil?" Kai showed me some drawing picture and I recognize it immediately

"This was Diodora Astaroth, a brother of current Beelzebub and next heir of Astaroth clan.." I answered as I took the picture from him "Where you get this?"

"I made this.. Remember my eyes grant me photographic memory right?" He said and I blinked. Ah yes, his Sharingan eyes. The one that grant him abilty to cast illusion, read people movement and photographic memory.

I never heard an eyes with ability like that before. Maybe it was lost Sacred Gear?

"Yes. And what's wrong with him?" I asked

"He the devil who in church when we rescue Asia before" He said and I had surprise face. What did Astaroth do in my territory?

"You sure?" I asked in stern tone and he nod with his usual stoic face. This boy really stoic, almost like Grayfia

"Yes. When you go fly using Griffin with Nii-san. I pick Asia and go dance with her..."

I blinked before smirked slowly, he about to continue but when notice my smirk he make deadpan expression

"Please don't try to tease me. I know you kiss Nii-san in Griffin before."

I blush when recall the memory of that

"W-W-Well! You got out from topic! Tell me what you want to say.." I said as I try to evade the topic. He grunted before continued

"When I dance with Asia, I notice someone watching us and the aura of the person is same like the one in church before. So I active my Sharingan and look to the direction, there I see Diodora glaring at us.. When he notice I look to him, he quickly hide and escape.."

I narrowed my eyes hearing this and put serious face. Something is not right here. Why Diodora seem interested on Asia?

"I don't care about that but what troubling me is Diodora glare to me... He look to me as if I just stole his puppy... Which mean he has some fetish on Asia.." Kai said sternly

"You right.. However we don't have proof to approve our accuse." I said and he nod

"I know.. But somehow that guy giving me bad feeling. I telling you this so you keep Asia away from him..." Kai said grimly and I nod

"Don't worry. I will keep Asia safe.."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ise POV

I see Buchou who seem in deep thought slowly rub her temple and sigh a bit

"Did he told you the reason why he warn you?" She asked to Asia

"H-H-He said he didn't like Diodora, something about his smile is disgrace for evil guy and also something about for humor him when he with us..." Asia said in hurt tone when the last part and I grimaced

"Something not right here..."

Buchou murmured and I agree

The reason that Kai use are clearly bullshit. What he really purpose?

"I will talk to Azazel about this later."

We nodded and get back to our seat. I stare at the window with hopeful face

Kai... What in the hell is you doing?

As the train arrived at the underground platform on the human world-side, I stretched myself.

"Well, we've arrived, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia-"

When I turned to look at Asia. A mysterious man with delicate features had drawn near Asia.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet."

"U-Umm…"

Asia was bewildered. This was bad! Was he a pervert! I won't let you put even a single finger on my Asia-chan!

"Hey, hey, hey! What business do you have with Asia!?"

I came between them! But, the mysterious delicate man questioned Asia with a sincere expression.

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

The delicate man. Wait, I've seen him somewhere before. The delicate man suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"! That wound, could it be…"

This guy! Diodora Astaroth! The one who Kai warn about!

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

"..."

Asia became speechless at those words.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

This guy! Why he showing up here?! What he want with Asia?! Are he really bad guy just like Kai warn?

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?"

Buchou asked with serious face

Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it! Y-You bastard, what do you think you're doing to Asia!?

I was about to leap at him, but without caring about that he spoke to Asia.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. I want yo7u to be my wife. I love you."

He had proposed to Asia right in front of me! I'm soo rip his head off!

"Diodora. Why don't we talk about this later. You knew this is my territory and yet. You didn't told me you will come."

Buchou said with sharp gaze and her voice is steel! Wow? Scary! Onee-sama is scary!

But Diodora seem not bothered by Buchou tone and he only smiled to her

"Ah. I'm sorry Rias Gremory. I just think to surprise Asia. I will take my leave then for now.."

Diodora said that as he summon magic circle and leave. Asia seem let out breath of relief

I about to speak to her but suddenly I feel someone poking me

I turn to see a short young girl, her heigt maybe same with Koneko-chan but her beauty are rivaled Akeno-san! She has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest. She also bring notepad on her hand

"Err yes?"

I didn't even sense her! How did she sneak upon me?!

Unknown to Ise everyone also think the same thing

'I didn't even sense her!' Everyone thought with shock especially Koneko who already learn her senjutsu

The girl smiled to me and rise her notepad

*Hello! My name San Otonashi, age 21, my hair color dark-blue, my eye color blue, my gender is female! Are you Hyoudou Issei?*

Everyone sweatdropped when read the note

"Ah yes. I am.. What you want?"

I asked while scratch my cheek. She smile brightly and flip her notepad

*Jin Masashi-san said he want to meet you. He will visit your place 3 days again*

Jin Masashi? That name sounds familiar... ! That name! If I recall!

"Jin-sensei want to meet me?" I blurted out

* * *

'D-Damn*cough*! H-How did this happen?! W-What is he?! There no way he is human!' Azrael thought with fear as he coughed a glob of blood

Azrael was loyal person. He was servant of Kokabiel before. He use to work as spy for him in Grigori before to keep watching Azazel so he won't mess up Kokabiel plan

Just like Kokabiel, Azrael love fighting. Heck! He love war! Really love it! That's why he support Kokabiel

But when he hear his master fall again Sekiryuutei and his brother he deflated...

All his work is useless! The plan for war is jeopardized just because 2 brats!

It unacceptable!

That's why he silently cursing, and when hear Hyoudou Kai join Khaos Brigade oh that was good oppurtinity to kill him! He can't kill Sekiryuutei because Azazel was there but his brother is another case

It taking him very long time to track where Kai always appear and his schedule... He finally found out where Outlaws HQ and schedule when Kai will go out

He was thinking when he alone it will be easy to kill him... Of course he had heard the rumor about Kai take down Azazel.

Azrael was not stupid, Azazel are strong. Stronger than Kokabiel and himself but there no way a nameless clan human can defeat him.

So Azazel must be underistimate Kai for one point then it lead to his downfall

That's why he secretly gather information about Hyoudou Kai, his ability in fight, his skills, his Sacred Gear, his weapon especially his eyes

He thought he already know what the extent of Kai ability

Oh how wrong he is...

Kai slaugther his army and Alice Balam like a Giant playing with human! Kai skill is flawless! His skills in dodge, illusion and his strange technique from chakra is proved very dangerous not to mention his divine flame! It destroy Alice body like flame burned paper!

Everything he gather about him is nothing compare to the real skills!

Right now Azrael cloth was tattered, "/" mark on his chest from slash of Yawarakai-Te, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, cut mark on his forearm and leg

Basically he one step closer to dream door

As for Kai, he didn't get major wound. He only has bruise on his face, blood dripped from his mouth other than that is dust who dirtied his cloth. Thanks to his Sharingan and magic barrier, he able to dodge and block most attack not to mention Kawarimi are very useful though he also tired due to use large amount of chakra and have to dodge all attack since he only normal human, one good hit and he done

"Give up... I may let you live if you go home and drop the barrier now.." Kai warned

"Arrogant brat!" Azrael snarled "Don't get cocky! I still can beat you! This barrier made by blood magic! The lost magic!"

Kai sighed a bit hearing this, he actually already blew his steam when kill Alice and want to stop fighting but really. These guy really annoy him. He close his eyes as he began to think

'My chakra... I still can give him few good hit but... I will finish it in one move...' Kai open his eyes that showing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He sheath Yawarakai-Te back on his hip again and gather chakra to his hand

"DIE!" Azrael roared as he create massive ball of light and shoot it to Kai who only stood calmly

The ball hit Kai and it create a major explosion inside the barrier

Azrael smirked as he see Kai didn't dodge the attack but suddenly a numerous butterflies appear and gather in front of him before shaped into Kai who has glowing blue aura on his fist

Thrust!

Azrael eyes widened and his jaw open when Kai fist connect to his stomach! That hurt! It fucking friccking HURT!

He then got sended away by Kai fist and flying fast however he suddenly got surrounded by 4 clone of Kai; one of them give knee chakra hit to his back make Azrael eyes bulged out in pain,

the clone who hit his back jump away and then another clone give him kick to his stomach sending him to the ground and he bounced before the clone also jump away

The third clone wielding holy swords giving another "/" slash to his chest make now an "x" mark wound to his chest before jump away

And the last clone appear behind Azrael and pull his collar shirt before spun and throw Azrael to the sky

When Azrael in sky there already 3 clone of Kai that jump away before plus the original Kai, each of them wield holy swords and they rise it before stab Azrael on back, driving him to the ground and pin him using the swords creating a large crater on ground and make dust explode

**(A/N: sound familiar? Lol it was similar like movement of Pain in Ultimate Ninja storm 3)**

When the dust clear it reveal Azrael who laying in ground weakly and barely conscious with 4 Kais who stab his back using swords

"Its over" The original Kai stated coldly as he stare to Azrael who coughed blood and his head facing the dirt in ground

"W-What are you? W-With s-such power! T-There no way you are human!" Azrael croaked out

"Believe what you want but that didn't change the fact that you are human. Now tell me how to cancel this barrier.." Kai said as he can feel he start to grow tired, he still have shopping to do... Again...

"F-Fool! L-Like I will told you!" Azrael coughed with smirk and Kai rolled his eyes before all his clones dispelled so he can regain the chakra back

"I only need to kill you then.. But oh well since you waste my time and make me have to go back to shop again.. I will give you proper death.." Kai said coldly as he slowly pull out some dagger from his dimensional pocket

"This dagger is special dagger that I made from folder of Balba Galilei when he work at church.. I take the data about him when I attack the church in Italy.. Know what this dagger would do?" Kai asked as he kneel in front Azrael who laying in ground

"D-Die you bastard!" Azrael coughed and Kai ignore the insult as he moving the dagger

"Balba was a fool. He extract the light within human child body so he can wield Excalibur... He never think another source of light... You see I already do some research and experiment guess what? I found that Fallen Angel also has light inside them... And their light are more potent than human..." Kai said as he smirked when notice the horror expression on Azrael face "This dagger is work just like Balba device.. I manage to recreate it using Ophis help... When I stab this dagger to you it will pull all lights element inside you.. And it will be very painful... Any question Azrael?"

"F-Fu-GGGYYYYAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Azrael screamed when Kai stab the knife to his chest as he felt the light inside him been pulled out roughly

Kai watch the scene without any remose. He knew these people are evil guy and they deserve it. Beside doing this it mean he reduce Khaos Brigade army.

"Did I mention you will dead when the light got pulled out from your body?" Kai asked innocently as he look to Azrael who screamed "I'm not eh? Well.. Ups"

With that slowly Azrael body turn into dust, leaving only black feather in ground and the red barrier slowly gone. Kai then look the dagger was glowing in light and hummed

"Hmmm... I think this dagger is success, wow never thought it will success.. Well for now, maybe I can extract the light inside this and add it to my body to strengthen my Sacred Gear?" Kai thought aloud as he stand and clean himself. He then stare at his fist and clench it

'The gift that Madara give... It was knowledge to use Tsunade super strength... Well it really useful one but it still not complete...' Kai thought as he flexed his fingers before he turn to some direction in forest

"You can come out if you want now Cao Cao. I know you there..." He called and it true, from shadow of tree Cao Cao appear with smirk

"You getting stronger Kai... Heh. That last punch on Azrael maybe can broke Heracles ribs.." Cao Cao said and Kai merely stare to him with unreadable face

"What you want?" Kai asked to the point immediately as he really tired and want to go home quickly not to mention he has shopping to do

"Is that the way you greet your friend?" Cao Cao asked and Kai eyes turn to cold

"We never been friend Cao Cao. Stop acting like one..." Kai said coldly and Cao Cao smirk gone

"Listen Kai. I'm here to offer you place to join us. It still not too late, if we work together we, human can become the greatest being in the world.." Cao Cao said calmly and Kai sigh a bit

"No Cao Cao. I had said it before and the decision still same. I won't join you.. Your ambition will create lots of sacrifices. That isn't something worthy of a human.." Kai said calmly and Cao Cao snorted

"And how about you? You massacre more than 100 persons on church before right? Isn't that already a lot?"

"Yes it is. But at least there positive thing happen because of that. You on other hand, you experiment on human using Ophis snake that she give to you right? How many human it been? Hundred or thousand? And what the postive thing about it? Nothing.." Kai shot back coldly and Cao Cao narrowed his eyes

"How did you know about it? Not even Ophis knew about that.." He asked

"I'm not, you just confirm my curiosity..." Kai smirked and his Sharingan spun slowly make Cao Cao gaze sharpened

"Well play Kai, well play. I expect no less from you... You even more formidable foe than Vali.. Your mind pretty sharp... But don't think you win Kai... You just push me back this round.." Cao Cao said sharply and Kai shrugged

"I'm open for challenge Cao Cao..." Kai replied

Both humans stare to each other for moment

Suddenly they gone from their location and appear in front each other

True Longinus and Yawarakai-Te clashed, creating massive impact to their area and destroying the ground beneath them

'He get stronger... A lot... Give him few more days or months and he will catch up with me...' Cao Cao thought grimly

'Not yet.. I'm still not on his level... But close...' Kai thought calmly

They engaged in deadlock while glaring to each other before jump away and skidded in ground

"I think I already gather what I want. We will meet again Kai.." Cao Cao said as magic circle appear below him ready to transport him

"You won't win Cao Cao... Whatever you plan..." Kai said sharply and Cao Cao merely grunted before he gone

Kai let out sigh and rub his temple. Cao Cao are troublesome human... And to think what he did is inhumane... Then what Cao Cao did is?

**_"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness..."_**

"Tsk!" Kai grunted as he remember what Madara said. He close his eyes and turn around to leave

Deep inside his mind he start to think what Madara said

His brother won't fall like Sasuke. He sure about that! He won't let Ise fall! His will to protect everyone will overcome Madara ambition!

Right?

* * *

**Aaaah done! And we see the seed that Madara plant already growing! What going happen to Kai? Will he fall to darkness?! Wow! Hopefully not!**

**And about Kai power, yes he will grow stronger but he still human. He maybe have destruction technique but his body is only human. A good hit and he will dead**

**Next chapter we will see Jin visit to Ise! What Jin want?! And what Kai will do with Madara inside his head?!**


	24. Nature Warrior and Love of Big Brother

**Chapter 23. Nature Warrior and Love of Big Brother**

* * *

"So you are Kai and Ise teacher eh?" Azazel asked and Jin nodded while inhale his pipe

"Yes I am..." Jin answered calmly as he sit calmly and exhale the smoke

"Jin Masashi, I never heard story about you. Care to share?" Azazel said and Jin chuckle

"Hmmm... I'm only ordinary old warrior... But in myth I being known as** Rokudaime Shizen no Senshi (The Sixth Nature Warrior)**..." Jin smiled and Azazel eyes widened before smirk appear on his face

"I knew I shouldn't surprise but still... To think you are the Legendary Nature Warrior... No wonder Kai are very good. Heck! Even Ise who didn't have talent in sword are quite good! If only that boy keep training in sword he will able to rivaled Kai!" Azazel laughed

"I'm flattered to think Governor of Fallen Angel know me..." Jin said with modest and Azazel snorted

"Seeing your reputation it would be surprise if I never heard about you. **Shizen no Hogo-sha (Guardian of Nature**)..." Azazel replied and Jin bark into laugh

"Its been 30 years since I been called by that nickname!" Jin laughed and Azazel also chuckle

"May I ask why you not teach Kai to become the next Nature Warrior?" Azazel asked and Jin sighed

"Trust me. I really want to teach Kai to continue Nature Warrior but that boy not like me... Nature Warrior is wanderer who alone and fight for the sake of Nature in the world. They fight in politic, supernatural world, and anything. But one common of all Nature Warrior is they always alone.. And not staying in one place... I think I didn't continue the explanation." Jin said and Azazel also sigh, he knew what Jin mean

Kai love to his comrades and family are unbreakable. He will do anything for them and it mean **_anything_**. Even if he had to fight Great Red himself just to protect his comrades

That's why he won't ever be alone and he will always stay at his comrades place

"I see... I assume you know the truth about Kai?" Azazel asked with sharp gaze and Jin nodded

"Yes. He has told me the reason, I was calling him before he decide to join Khaos Brigade." Jin sighed and rub his temple

"Is that so... You must be proud to him then.." Azazel said with bitter smile and Jin smiled warmly

"Oh I very proud on him. Though I also angry at his reckless act. That boy really surprise me with his act... I knew he love his brother and family so much... He are... Pacifist I can say.. But the pacifist that dare to taint his hand for the greater good..." Jin said as he gaze to the sky and Azazel can't help but also smile

"Yes... I agree with you on that... By the way, what you plan for Ise in future?" Azazel asked and Jin only grinned

"I will give that boy lesson... A hard one..."

* * *

Ise POV

"Shidou Irina-san. I welcome you to our school."

All the members of the Occult Research Club, Azazel-sensei, and Sona-kaichou gathered to welcome Irina.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church…. No, I came here to Kuou academy as a messenger of the angels!"

CLAP CLAP CLAP.

Everyone gave her applause. Well, I hear that she came as a support member from the Heavens side. If I think about it, devils and fallen-angels are here but not angels. We are getting backed up by Heaven, though. Irina began her speech about "Gratitude to the Lord" and "Michael-sama is great". Everyone made a bitter smile but listened to her. She has a strong faith in her teachings like always….. There was something I wanted to ask Xenovia so I whispered in her ears.

(H-Hey Xenovia.)

(Why are you speaking in a low voice?)

(Irina doesn't know about the death of God right?)

(At least she didn't know about it when she parted with me.)

That's right. Is it really okay? All of us know about the death of God. If this girl finds out, will she get so shocked that something serious might happen? I was worried about that but Sensei asks her without any thought.

"You do know about the death of "God from the Bible" right?"

"S-Senseiiiiiiiii! You can't suddenly ask her something like that!"

I said it to Sensei but Sensei just sighed.

"Idiot. If she's here then she received the mission while knowing all about it. Listen, this place is one of the most important places among the territory of the Three Great Powers alliance. If someone affiliated comes here, then it means they are stepping foot in while having basic knowledge of it."

Irina nods at Sensei's word.

"Of course Governor-sama of the Fallen-Angels. Don't worry Ise-kun. I already know about the absence of the Lord."

Seriously? We look dumb for worrying about her!

"You are quite tough. I never thought Irina, who has such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked at all."

After a pause with Xenovia's words, many tears started to flow out from both of Irina's eyes! She shouts while getting closer to Xenovia!

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The centre of the world! Father of many creation dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Michael-sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

Aaah she started to cry while hugging onto the table. W-Well, for a strong believer, the death of God would be very shocking. My family is non-religious so I don't know how it feels but Asia basically fainted when she found out about it.

"I understand how you feel."

"I know."

Asia and Xenovia gently said that to Irina. The three of them hugged each other. Asia and Xenovia continued to pray to God till this day. I think they are still feeling grateful to God.

"Asia-san! I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time! I even said horrible things to Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! I'm sorry!"

Asia and Xenovia smiled at Irina's apologies.

"I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord."

"Same as me. That was also my fault for acting without thinking properly. I turned into a devil immediately after all. But I'm happy that we are reunited like this."

[Ah, Lord!]

The three of them started praying… Can I assume that they have an understanding of each other now? A lot has happened but it makes me happy that the weird tension is starting to disappear. Maybe this is the birth of Church-Trio. Smiling with everyone is the best. Though two of them are devils…..

"Can I assume that you are Michael's messenger?"

Irina nods to confirm Sensei's question.

"Yes Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because not a single person from the Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area."

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group, and a small number of other people including myself. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone. Heaven has already given a lot of support which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is her."

Sensei says that while sighing. Oh, so that's what happened. Yeah, this place has only devils and Fallen-Angels. So it won't be weird if one or two Angels are sent. But Buchou's base certainly has become crowded. There were only several devils in the beginning. Now, Fallen-Angels and people from the Church come and have natural laughs. We seriously don't know what will happen in life. Buchou also seems to have had complicated feelings in the beginning but she started to get heated up with responsibility after being personally asked by Maou-sama, because of a reason like "It might turn out useful in many ways" and "It's something very honorable".

Irina suddenly got up and started to pray. Then her body started to glow and white wings appeared from her back!? Ooooooooh! She looks like an angel! Wait, did she become an angel!? Everyone gets shocked but Sensei calmly asks Irina while putting his hand under his chin.

"-Your name is Shidou Irina correct? Did you go through the angel transformation?"

"Angel transformation? There is such a phenomenon?"

When I ask Sensei, Sensei shrugs his shoulder.

"No, the truth is there was no such thing until now. Though a possible theory was discussed between the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld…"

Irina nods at Sensei, who sharpened his eyes and is having a thought.

"Yes. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible."

Such a thing is possible! So the alliance of the Three Great Powers has progressed that much. I heard that an angel couldn't be born due to God's death, but even if it is reincarnated angels, the number of angels should increase. But Irina is an angel, huh. Devil, Fallen-Angel and Angel. All three are gathered here. Irina continues on.

"Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called [Brave Saints] each with a position from an "Ace" to a "Queen" of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master."

Sensei took an interest with Irina's discussion. This person loves the discussion about technologies.

"I see. The evil-pieces technologies. So they used the technology of the evil-pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen-Angels, huh. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the devils are chess, then the angels are cards, huh. Well, cards also have the meaning of "trump card" in them. After God's death the increase of pure angels became impossible. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would connect to strengthen their forces."

So they turned the "evil-pieces" into an angel version, huh. So things like that are also possible I see.

"If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. Man he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-sama."

Sensei started to laugh with enjoyment. This Fallen-Angel Governor-sama sure likes to read through things.

"So what card are you then, Irina?"

I ask her because I want to know, and Irina says it with confidence.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace. I received an honorable position! I can even die! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-sama's Ace!"

Oh, her eyes are glittering! Ah, there is a symbol of "Ace" on her hand.

"So the new support of your life is Michael-san, huh."

When I said that with a sigh, Xenovia who is next to me responds.

"Yes. It's better than losing yourself."

Well, that's true. Rather than losing yourself with the death of God, it seems like you can walk forward working under a new master. Irina tells us with joy.

"Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil-pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!"

Game!? Against an angel!? The match between "evil pieces" and "Brave Saints"!? We were shocked but Sensei seemed impressed.

"There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

So it's to have those people with uneasiness release their stress? Hmmm, so each faction started to have new political measures with the alliance….. Those things sure do look hard.

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?"

Sensei twitches his neck.

"Maybe in the future it will. Even if I say that, not right away. At least ten years…..or maybe twenty years. Well, around then would be a good time for you devil rookies and you will be able to enjoy it."

T-Twenty years….. That certainly feels long. Devils and angels do have long lifespans.

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it."

Kiba also looks interested. Our group's Ace-sama seems to be interested.

"C-Churches are scary…"

Gasper seems like he's troubled. Yeah, I hear that the Churches are still continuing with the vampire hunt. We still haven't made a negotiation with the vampires yet. Each of the Churches are continuing with the same teachings even after the alliance, but in reality they are cooperating with devils and Fallen-Angels. I hear that they made a new type of investigation team to make sure new types of evil won't be born. We and the Sitri group gained that information. In other words we can take down anyone who makes a suspicious move within the Three Great Powers alliance with our own judgement. I hope we don't encounter such things as much as possible. We are trying to get along with each other after all…

Peace is the best! Well, even if a thing called Brave Saints appeared, I'm glad it won't affect the Rating Game for a while. Right now I have my hands full with competing against the high-class youth devils.

"I... I also hear about Kai-kun..."

The moment Irina said that the atmosphere in room changed

Kai name are like taboo to us... We still hurt because what he did... I hear Saji really angry to him because Kai put him in nightmare not to mention injured him really fatal

"There nothing to say about that man.."

Sona-kaichou says that with cold gaze and shifter her glasses

"He are criminal. He even worse than Kuroka. The next time we meet him we have to attack with intent to kill..."

She speak that with cold tone! She seem pretty angry at Kai for what he did to Saji!

"He hurt one of my peerage. Next time we meet I will kill him in spot. No offense Ise, Asia but Kai has gone too far..."

I about to retort but Buchou beat me

"Are you?"

Buchou word are calm but there power on it!

"What you mean Rias?"

"Are you able to kill Hyoudou Kai?"

"What nonsense you talking about Rias? I-"

"Then why you the only one who didn't attack him in Underworld week ago?"

"-!"

Sona-kaichou become speechless when Buchou saying that. She clench her fist tightly and bit her lower lip, her whole body is shaking albeit only slow

I can understand what Kaichou feel. Buchou said she has strong feeling to Kai same like Asia and me.

"I was..."

Kaichou tone are weak and really vulnerable. It was like she are different person not the usual stoic Kaichou

"I was thinking... Maybe... Just maybe... The Kai I knew still there... I... When I about to attack him... His smiling face... His warm voice... The moment when we spent time together... It... It flashed in my mind... I... I can't bring myself to attack him..."

Right now Sona-kaichou are openly crying and tears streaming down to her face

I also hesitate to attack Kai before, I almost got him! I only need to shoot Dragon Shot to him and maybe we can knock him out then drag him to home with us!

But I afraid that will kill him...

The moment when I about to hit him with that attack something snapped in my mind

He only a human...

I'm afraid if I hit him too hard...

I will kill him...

**[And look what he did to you in battle...]**

Ddraig... I know! But-

**[Partner he strike you without hesitation. If not because Vali the one who want to kill you due to your status as Sekiryuutei you already dead! Snap out of it! Your brother are madman!]**

I KNOW! I KNOW DDRAIG!

...

**[...] **

I'm sorry for snap like that... It just...

**[I understand Partner.. But you had drown in this feeling for too long... While you feel guilty Kai and Vali grow stronger each time and will become threat for you and your friends... You need to move out from this...] **

I... I...

While I thinking this Buchou trying to comfort Kaichou

"Sona... I...-"

Sona-kaichou wipe her tears and her eyes turn to cold

"But I had see enough... The Hyoudou Kai I knew won't do what he did week ago... The next time I meet him... I won't hesitate anymore."

Kaichou voice are strong and cold. I clench my fist hearing this...

We still didn't tell to Kaichou about Kai warning yet... We already tell Azazel-sensei but his answer is

[That was really strange... But don't let your guard down. Hyoudou Kai must be have ulterior motive. Remember, he did plan everything that happen to you Ise. What if this also another plan? But don't worry I will keep an eye to Diodora just in case...]

That's what he said... I was still hoping just maybe Kai really try to warn us without any motive...

'But none of you are dead right?' Azazel thought bitterly as he see the scene with calm face albeit inside he was scowled and has sad face

"Ise?"

"I'm fine Buchou..." I said quickly as if it was reflex

"Now everyone, let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Shidou Irina."

Sensei says that with a smile. Everyone seem calmed down hearing this, Irina also says that while looking at everyone.

"All of the devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Michael-sama said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!"

Well, there were complicated issues, but with this it looks like Irina will be joining us as buddies of Kuou Academy. After that the student council members also joined us and Irina's welcoming party began.

* * *

After party

Mann I'm tired!

The party is done! Currently we, Gremory Group are on our way to go home which is my house!

Somehow my house from normal two-story terrace house chanved into a large, six-story house with three large basement!

...

"Ise-san?"

Asia voice brought me out from my mind and I smiled bitterly

"I never think this before... But I'm sure if Kai see our renovated house now he will blinked few times before muttered "Holy Shit!"."

Asia hearing this smiled a little

"Yeah. Even the stoic man like him will saying that..."

"And after that he will come to Buchou and said "Explain!" With cold tone..."

Koneko-chan also entering our conversation suddenly

"Knowing Kai-kun sense of humor he will said in sarcasm "Great, why don't you turn this place to Palace already?."

Kiba the good looking man also entering with smile face

We burst into laugh when Kiba mimicked Kai emotionless tone. It really didn't suit him!

After few seconds we fell silence and each of us had bitter face

"I miss Kai-kun..."

Akeno-san spoke that bluntly with half closed eyes and her tone is very bitter

"I know Akeno... So do I..."

Buchou let out sigh. For duo Onee-sama, Kai are like little brother to them just like me... Kai always helping Buchou and Akeno-san handle the work on club using his clone ability

While we caught in moment of Kai we didn't notice a green barrier that slowly erupted from behind us until it engulf us completely

"What the-"

I heard Buchou voice and I rise my head and see the sky covered with green sphere!

"This isn't normal barrier."

Koneko-chan said sharply and she shifted to battle stance. Ooh! She already has her ears popped out and her tail waving, she can sense this not ordinary barrier huh? Hearing this, I call out Boosted Gear and prepared to fight

Suddenly in front of us a whirlwind of leaves formed and it spinning. From it there a figure appear!

The figure is a? Samurai? The figure wearing old samurai male armor complete with mask just like the one in Feudal Era!

"Who are you?!"

Buchou step forward and asked the Samurai but the Samurai merely unsheath his sword!

Giii!

That sword! It release some familiar feeling! What this! It almost like!

"Yawarakai-Te?" Kiba whispered in shock and everyone eyes widened!

"Kai?! Is that you?!" I asked. Indeed the sword aura are similar like Yawarakai-Te but it... Weaker... Perhaps a replica?

The Samurai didn't answer my question, he merely tilted his head before he blurring! Fast!

Bam!

The Samurai appear in front Xenovia and deliver strong kick! His leg covered by gold aura!

"Xenovia!"

Kiba dashed and clashed holy-demonic sword against Samurai! Impossible! Kiba godly speed! He block it with ease!

The Samurai went to offensive and Kiba to defense! I can't believe this! Kiba got cornered! I never seen Kiba like this except his fight against Kai! This man good!

The Samurai move his sword horizontally and Kiba block it! Suddenly his sword glowing in gold aura and!

Break!

Impossible! Kiba holy-demonic sword shatter just like that?! Kiba face is pure shock! Even I can't hide my shock! The Samurai then give elbow hit to Kiba before continue by hit him in chest with glowing blue palm!

"Guh!"

Kiba coughed blood before he got sended away and crashed to the wall! Damn!

"Kiba!"

Buchou yelled and shoot demonic energy to Samurai but the Samurai turn and! What that?! A thick gold aura gather on his palm and he deflect Buchou attack with ease!

"Senjutsu..."

Koneko-chan muttered with wide eyes! Senjutsu?! A senjutsu user?! Is he Kai?!

PAA...

Suddenly shallow lights pour out from the Samurai body!

The next moment, the surroundings around the Samurai blew while making the noise DON! I also can tell the wind pressure surround him is very strong! His entire body glowing in gold aura!

What the hell?! What is that?!

"Touki..."

Eh? What was that Koneko-chan? Touki? What is that?

While thinking this Koneko-chan dashed to the Samurai! Her body glowing white! Uooh! This is Senjutsu power of Koneko-chan!

Koneko-chan rise her fist and-!?

Bam!

Impossible!

We who watching had wide eyes and shock is clear on our faces! Koneko-chan Ki fist is blocked with easy! The Samurai merely rise his palm and block the Ki punch from Koneko-chan with his own!

The Samurai grab Koneko-chan fist and pull her to him then deliver strong punch to her stomach!

Cough!

In instant Koneko-chan coughed blood and she flying toward our direction! I quickly step forward and caught her with both hands

"Koneko-chan!"

I called while placing her in ground, Koneko-chan coughed and held her stomach while trying to stand! Ku! This opponent really strong! He handle everyon only with single hit!

While holding Koneko-chan I feel presence from behind me. I quickly grab Koneko-chan and jump away dodging the slash from the Samurai from behind!

He fast! He maybe not Kiba level but this guy is fast!

Akeno-san and Buchou seeing this let out pale gold aura and crimson aura!

Akeno-san lift her hands and create massive pale thunder to him! The Samurai jump away and dodge but as soon when he on air Buchou already there and ready! She shoot black orb of destruction to him while he in air! She got him!

However to my shock the Samurai hands covered in thick gold aura and he reflect the orb of destruction with his hand to Akeno-san!

Booom!

"Akeno-san!"

I yelled! Damn! This man! I won't forgive him! Let's go Ddraig! Our turn!

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I summon my armor and use my Jet to dash to the Samurai who just landed! Here I come! I raise my fist and aimed to his face!

The Samurai turn to me and he rise his sword that glowing in gold aura and

Bam!

My fist and his sword meet! Guh! It hurt! His sword! I notice there crack on my gauntlet! What the hell is that sword?!

I quickly summon Ascalon and wave it to him but he block it with ease! Guh! This guy strength! Is good! He stronger than Koneko-chan!

We clashed in melee battle for few seconds and we found ourselves equal! I can't keep doing this! I will finish this!

**[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

Uoooohhhh! I can feel my power rising! With this I will win! I push him away and summon tiny orb sphere to my hand

"Dragon Shot!"

I shoot crimson beam to him! But to my dismay he dodge it! Somehow his speed become faster! But then it become slow again as if he need time to move that fast!

He appear behind me and I spun to hit him but he ducked and deliver knee to my stomach

Hit!

Gugh! What the?! It hurt! It 3 time stronger than Koneko hit! He then continue by hit me in jaw with palm attack and grab my head before give knee hit to my helmet and shatter my helmet! Guaagh! It hurt! I coughed some blood! Damn! How the hell he hit me this hard?!

He grab my neck and then spun around and throw me to Koneko-chan who charging and about to hit him!

"Sempai!"

Koneko-chan catch me and help me stand. The Samurai about to charge to us but Xenovia appear with Durandal and send wave holy energy to him make he had to jump away!

"Are you okay Ise-kun?"

Kiba asked me as he stand on my side along with everyone

"Yeah I'm fine!"

I wipe the blood that dripped from my mouth, yeah I'm fine though he hit hard but I will be fine

"Who are you and why you attacking us?!"

Buchou demanded

The Samurai seeing this slowly relaxed his stance which make we blinked. He slowly sheath his sword and shook his head as if he disappointed!

"Oi! Oi! Who the hell are you?!"

At my question, the Samurai rise his head and turn to me

"You still not change Ise.."

Eh?

I blinked. The Samurai had elderly male voice! This was unexpected! Did he know me?! How the hell he knew my name?!

"You know him Ise-kun?"

"Hell no Kiba! I don't know this freak!"

I said that while pointing finger to the Samurai

"Say the one who have dream to become Harem King."

"Hey! Don't insult my dream!"

I yelled to the Samurai angrily! That's right! My dream is to become Harem King! I won't let some old man wearing cosplay Samurai insult my dream!

The Samurai shook his head and the barrier surround us collapse! He then walk toward us and the gold aura that cover him gone!

We tensed when he close but I can tell he has no intent to fight against us anymore

"You really never change Ise. Fufufu even with all that power..."

Now he close to me I can hear his voice more clear. He very familiar!

The Samurai remove his helmet and

-!?

Impossible! That face?!

I can't help but to let my jaw open and drop to the ground while my eyes bulged out! It can't be!

The old man with grey hair, a beard wearing glasses and always have constant frown!

"But... If you change it won't be funny anymore right? My foolish student..."

I become speechless when he completely remove his helmet

"Jin-sensei!"

* * *

Later at Hyoudou Residence

"So how you been Ise?"

"Ehh? I'm fine old geezer! How about you?!"

Currently we, Gremory group are back on my house and now we at first basement. Jin-sensei now remove his armor and he wore green kimono and black hakama. He sit in front of me in lotus position while we surround him

After the "attack" from Jin-sensei, he come with us to our house. Buchou at first seem troubled when Jin-sensei want to come but when Azazel-sensei call her and tell her that Jin-sensei had visit him before she agree

Sensei inhale his pipe before slowly exhale it and laughed

"Hahaha! How about me? Don't you see this old geezer just beat the crap out of you all half hour ago!?"

Everyone eye twitched hearing this while tick mark popped on my forehead! This guy!

"Huh! You just got lucky old geezer! Don't expect you will get chance like that again!"

I growled to him while grit my teeth but inwardly I surprise to see Jin-sensei is very strong! I always think he maybe only ordinary old man! Who know he was some old warrior who strong like this!

Jin-sensei brow rose hearing this and he smirked!

"Oh? Is that a challenge brat? Then why don't we had hand on hand battle now? No your dragon power. No any special power. Pure hand on hand battle.."

"You on old man!"

Jin-sensei grinned and stand before turn to Buchou

"Lady Rias, can I borrow training room to teach my student a lesson?"

"Eh? Err sure. It on your right."

"Thank you. Ise follow me, everyone if want also can come..."

We then stand and go to training room, everyone following Sensei from behind

We arrive in training area, Sensei and me stand at opposite direction. His face is calm and he still hold the pipe

"Ready old man?"

I yelled to him who inhale his pipe and he slowly exhale it..

"Are you?" He asked with grin and I groaned! Uuggh! I want to wipe that grin from his face

Kiba who become referee rise his hand and nod

"Begin!"

-!?

As soon Kiba saying that, suddenly Sensei appear in front of me and grab my head before slam it to the floor!

Waagh! My head! It hurt!

"One point for me..."

He said that with grin! Guuh! Damn old man! He even still has pipe on his left hand! I quickly stand and give him upper cut but he take step back and dodge my attack! I rise my left leg and give him kick but he jump and deliver heel kick to my face!

Gugh! This guy! I stmble a bit from the attack, after I recover I turn and see he grin while inhale his pipe! Ku! I dashed to him and ready to punch him!

Suddenly when I got close he exhale the smoke to my face!

"Blegh! Old ma-!"

Thwam!

"Your movement still sloppy. You need to train more in your martial art not just make your physical body strong!"

While saying that he grab my face and slam my head to the ground again! Gugh! Damn it! I quickly move my leg to give him sweep kick but he spin his body and gone to behind me!

"Do not let emotion take over. Use your instinct! Your back wide open!"

He grab my collar shirt and give sweep to my leg and twist his hand then grab my neck and slam my whole body to the ground

"You maybe growth Ise but you still immature and you waste many energy with those movement of yours!"

He lectured me who in ground! Gugh! This old geezer! He strong!

"You have power but you don't know how to wield it! You can't just keep depend on your armor!"

He then stand firmly and I groaned while trying to stand! My back hurt! It maybe not strong but he keep slamming me on my back and it make my back hurt!

CRACK!

Huh? What was that sound? I then turn and see Geezer-sensei seem have pained face and he hold his back

"M...My back..."

Eh?

"I-Ise.. You win this battle it seem my back is hurt again.."

The Geezer-sensei saying that while he walk very slow.. I blinked before I also stand

"Oi! Old man! You okay right?" I asked as I help him stand to walk

Sensei merely nodded and groan weakly

"I'm too old to fight again... I should knew the effect of medicine I use when fight you all before already gone.. Damn!"

So you use medicine to fight us before so you can fight to the fullest huh? I only chuckle hearing that and grinned

"You maybe strong but you already old, geezer-sensei."

He glare to me but I ignore him and I place him in front Asia

"Jin-san. Let me heal you..."

Asia come and place her hand on Sensei back then the green aura and Jin-sensei let out soft groan

"Twilight Healing? Oh it really been a while I seeing it. Your group consist rare individual Lady Rias..."

Buchou smiling at Sensei word

"Thank you Jin-san. Your fight before also great. You manage to hold us back and maybe kill us if you want.."

"Hahaha, thanks for the praise Lady Rias! How about you wound? I didn't hit you all too hard am I?"

"We fine. Thanks to Asia Twilight Healing, but you really strong... Who are you really if I may ask?"

Jin-sensei smiling whil tap his finger to his chin

"Well the now me is only an old man who want to life peacefully but 70 years ago you know me as Shizen no Senshi..."

[?!]

I don't know why but everyone has shock face when hear that name

**[Kukuku to think you been teached by Legendary Shizen no Senshi..]**

Eh? Nature Warrior? What you mean Ddraig?

"You are the Legendary Shizen no Senshi!?"

Koneko-chan spoke in awe and astonishment

"Hahaha. Yes, the Rokudaime..." Sensei spoke with chuckle

"No wonder you can beat us. Is the strength you fight when with us is you on your prime?" Kiba asked with surprise face

"Nope. The medicine I use only make my body can't feel pain on my back. I was stronger back then.."

"Err excuse me..." I interjected "What is Nature Warrior?"

Everyone turn to me hearing my question. Buchou let out sigh and answer my question

"Nature Warrior are legendary anti-hero figure, Isee. It said that they was the warrior that fight for the sake of Nature; forest, mountain, sea, lake, animal, everything that related to Nature. Their power come from Nature itself which been gifted by Terra, Goddess of Earth. It said Shodaime Shizen no Senshi had master over Senjutsu that can even consider as God like the first Sun Wukong who go on journey to the west. They can use Senjutsu without affected by malice intent.."

'Actually, the gift from Terra-sama only make us able to master Senjutsu like Youkai Nekoshu, the malice intent is stopped when Shodai-sama found Frostmourne. Kai however another case, he has that ability since he little which very strange. It as if his body able to eat the Nature Energy...' Jin thought as he heard Rias talk about Nature Warrior

Eh? Eh? Eh? Is that true?!

"You mean this old geezer is that great guy?!"

I say that while pointing to Jin-sensei who glare to me

"I'm the Sixth Ise, the First are the master of Senjutsu that able to rival legendary Sun Wukong. My skill at my prime still not great as him..." Sensei said with his always frown face

"I also had heard about the legendary Nature Warrion when I was at church... Jin-san can you tell us more about Nature Warrior?"

Xenovia asked politely

"Alright then.. Where I should start eh? Ah thank you Asia-san."

Sensei said to Asia who done healing her. He stand and stretch his arm before sit again calmly

"Let begin shall we? Nature Warrior like Lady Rias said, we are anti-hero side who didn't side to evil or good. We on our own side, our purpose? To make sure the Nature in earth keep save. We support the Nature in any way. Either it using force way or politic way. We travel around the world, becoming wanderer and helping people who need but in our own way.."

"Your own way?" Asia asked

"It mean depend on our principle. As long it also help and no harm to Nature we will help them.." Jin-sensei paused and his eyes become sharp "Even if it mean to shed a blood... That's why we are anti-hero side. Hero save for the sake of people while we save for the sake of this planet, for Nature.."

I see... Yes.. Even I understand what he mean. There some people who corrupt Nature and sometime they can't be negotiate with so they must be disposed.. That quite scary way.. It sounds like bad guy..

While I thinking this Jin-sensei put out something from his kimono and it reveal a pendant. An emerald pentagram pendant

"This is gift from Terra-sama, all the Nature Warrior always bring this as mark that they was her champion. This was given to Shodai-sama when he meet Terra-sama at the first time when he rescue some deer from wild hunter. Terra-sama feel the pure and love of nature from Shodai heart and decide to visit him then it was began..." Sensei smiled as he had distance look as if he was having flashback

They talking about difficult topic. I didn't understand at all but I manage to catch the basic information about it at least

"So that pendant give you ability to use Senjutsu without malice intent?" Koneko-chan asked with her tails wagging! Ahh she very cute!

"No. This Pendant merely give us ability to make our body able to handle Senjutsu... We still have the side effect from malice intent but if we meditate long enough we will able to purge the malice intent inside us..."

"So the rumor about mastering Senjutsu without malice intent its lie?"

Koneko-chan seem deflated while asking that well can't be helped even she already use Senjutsu she still can be corrupted but if she can use it without get corrupted then it will be great!

"I'm afraid its true little one... This pendant is given to me along with Yawarakai-Te from Godaime (The Fifth) Shizen no Senshi..."

!? Yawarakai-Te!? Isn't that the holy sword that Kai wield! Now I remember Kai said he got that sword from Jin-sensei!

"Yawarakai-Te? As if the Yawarakai-Te that Kai use?" Kiba asked with serious voice and Jin-sensei nodded gravely

"Yes, the same one. Yawarakai-Te actually not the first sword that Shodai wield. Shodai got Yawarakai-Te from human who went mad due to Senjutsu... As you can see only a human that master Senjutsu able to wield Yawarakai-Te. It actually very picky seeing it only want to be wielded by human... After Shodai defeat the madman who succumb to Senjutsu he take it and become it wielder. Shodai was unqiue human, somehow his body is absorbing Senjutsu and make him able to master the Senjutsu... Just like Kai..."

!? What you mean by that!? Kai body absorbing Senjutsu!?

"Impossible! I knew Kai-sempai mastering Senjutsu but there no way his human body able to absorb Senjutsu like natural!" Koneko-chan protested with disbelief but Sensei merely shook his head

"Believe what you want but girl, I was master Senjutsu beyond your level and I can sense his body when he training... By your voice... You still believe the Kai now is the same Kai you knew right?"

[!?]

Everyone become speechless when Sensei said that. I hearing this along with Asia nodded furiously while Kiba and Koneko-chan seem reluctant but also nodded. Only Buchou, Akeno-san and Xenovia who not but I sure I see gleam of hope in their eyes for seconds

"I knew about him and what he plan, what he doing and everything... It really pained me to see my student become what he is now..." Sensei sighed sadly with half opened eyes

"Care to tell why you give Yawarakai-Te to him instead Ise? I sure you knew the moment you see Ise you can tell he are the Sekiryuutei?" Buchou asked

"Because Ise are Sekiryuutei I decide to give Yawarakai-Te to his brother. I knew Ise will become strong in his way but not Kai... That's why I give him weapon so he can use it to help Ise... But now... It was backfired... The first time I see Kai, I can tell his body are seem adapt with nature energy just like what I heard from Godai about Shodai. Both of them has body that adapt to nature energy... That's also reason why I give it to him..."

Sensei voice are bitter and it filled with regret. I understand what he mean after all he the one who teach us

"Yeah and he use it pretty well. After all everything is for the sake of peace.." Xenovia said in sarcasm

"I know.. I've heard abot his plan to create weapon and hand it to the nation.. That's why I come here..."

"To stop him?"

I can't help but to response like that immediately. Sensei turn to me and nodded

"Yes. But I'm not as strong enough to beat him.. Only a master that can stop his/her student but if the master can't, then it must be he/she legacy doing that... That mean it was you Ise.."

"Me?"

I can't help but point myself with shocked face and everyone also shocked hearing this

"W-Well! It not like I complaining! I want to stop Kai and bring him back! Yeah! I will do that!"

I declared with proud grin and determination! I will bring back Kai! For now my dream other than become Harem King is to bring my little brother back with me!

"Good... But Ise... If something got worse.. You had to kill him..."

-!?

"What!?"

I can't help but yelled hearing that and shock clearrly on my face! Kill Kai!? Hell no! I won't!

"No way! No way in hell I will kill him! He my own brother!"

"And look what he did! He butchered 100 peoples in Italy!"

"He had reason for that! He must be it!"

"Did the Kai you knew will slaughter those people!?"

-!?

My mouth open but there no word come from it...

It...

It true... The Kai I knew... Will never slay innocent people

**_"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we train together. How about tomorrow after school?" Ise asked Kai who about to leave with smile. Kai hearing this blinked_**

**_"Promise?" Kai asked with little hopeful tone_**

**_"Promise!" Ise grinned and Kai smiled_**

**_"It will be fun." He replied_**

Kai... I... I...

**_"Nii-san..." Kai called Ise. Currently they just on their way home. Kai leg got pierced by spear from Dohnaseek when in battle so Ise carry him on his shoulder_**

**_"Yes?" Ise asked_**

**_"Whatever happen to you.. I will always be your little brother" Kai give Ise grin_**

The memory of Kai when he spend his time with me... It flashed in my mind...

Kai...

**[Partner...]**

I know Ddraig... I know...

Kai...

"Are you believe the Kai you knew will do that?"

"Are you?" I asked Jin-sensei back with strong tone and determination face

Everyone seem taken back by my tone even Jin-sense seem surprised

"I don't believe the Hyoudou Kai, my little brother will do that but I KNEW he must be had reason for doing that... There must be some reason! I don't believe any single thing he said!"

I declared firmly and my eyes filled with fire! Even I inwardly also can't help but surprise at my own tone!

"Is that so... Then if you that determined to after Kai there won't be training.."

"What!?" I yelled in shock while slamming my palms to the ground

"You heard me? If you didn't give up on Kai then there won't be training.. I won't train a person who can't see the threat to this world.." He spoke sternly

"You! You train me to kill my own brother!? If that the reason you come then I didn't need your help! I will train alone to bring back my brother! He are my brother there no-"

"Does brother will stab holy sword to your stomach!?" Sensei cut me with sharp tone and I flinched. I about to retort but Sensei continue speaking

"Ise, Kai leave and become criminal by his own choice. There nothing you can do. It different matter if he got forced to join them, but the problem is Kai the one who want to join them... You can't bring him back, let just say you able to bring him back then what? He had massacre 100 people, cause ruckus in Underworld, stealing North property, and playing with the dead. Do you think he will be forgiven? No. There big chance he will be executed immediately for what he did. Even if he not executed but there won't be happy ending for person like him.." Sensei barked gravely

...

I can't found words to reply that argument...

I don't know what to say...

Is there...

...

Is there nothing I can do?

I clench my fist tightly and my whole body shaking in rage and sadness...

Kai... Are you already beyond from saving?

Why? Why you doing this?

I also notice everyone bow their head and Asia already crying... I can't blame her, she was in love with Kai and hearing something like this

...

Damn! Damn it! Damn!

"If you want to stop him, the only way is to kill him or attack with intent to kill... If not then the training I will give to you would be useless... I know you are fool Ise... But there also limit for a fool... You are the Sekiryuutei. You hold the power of one being that strongest in the world... Get a grip and grow up! Not only power and technique but you also need proper judgement, if you want to survive against Khaos Brigade be wise! Sooner or later this was bound to happen."

Sensei continue speaking with stern tone

There limit for being a fool?

...

"Is that so..." I whispered with low tone

**_"Don't be sad like that. I don't mind if you hate me.. But you should knew this... Even if you hate me, curse me, despise me... I will always think you as my big brother" Kai at age 11 grinned to me_**

"I understand..."

"Good-"

"But if I had to murder my brother just to become wise then I don't mind to be called something beyond fool!" I said with stern tone and my eyes dead serious as I raise my head to meet Jin-sensei gaze

[!?]

To say everyone shocked is like to say Kai always smiling!

It was clear bullshit! I can save Kai! I believe in that!

I'm a Sekiryuutei! My power is Infinite! I can Boost! My power until I satisfied! Right Ddraig?

**[Partner.. Lis-]**

RIGHT!? You are the HEAVENLY DRAGON! Even Maou and God afraid to YOU! YOU can DO THIS RIGHT!?

**[... Fufufu, I expect no less from you although I didn't like it but I can tell your mind already made... Farewell then, I, Ddraig the Heavenly Dragon will help you to knock some sense on your brother.]**

I slowly have grin when hearing this! I rise my head and give grin to Sensei who narrowed his eyebrow

"If it mean I will be a fool just because to save my little brother then I don't mind to be called something beyond fool!" I spoke with stern tone and everyone look into me with surprise "Doesn't matter what I will be called but in the end I will still going to bring Kai back! If there limit for being a fool then I will destroy that limit! I am the Sekiryuutei! I can [Boost!] My power to the infinite! I will [Boost!] The limit for being a fool until it break so I can knock some sense to Kai head!"

I said that while rising my left hand that unconsciously become Boosted Gear and my face is dead serious

Speechless.. That was I can tell from Jin-sensei face, I can tell he really surprise by my answer heck! I think everyone become speechless because my speech!

"Ise-san..." Asia murmured with shock at my declaration

"Fufufu... It is really like you..." Buchou giggled with smirk

'Kai... I'm sorry looks like you need to be more vicious to make Ise hate you... He really stubborn brat... Just like you...' Jin thought as he slowly sighed and stand

"Really you are stupid..." Sensei said that before slowly smirked "But you know? Being a big fool might just work... Prepare yourself for your training next day after school... I will send San-chan to take you tomorrow after school to meet in my place.. You can bring everyone if you want..."

Sensei then start to walk away and give bow to everyone. I can't help but slowly had grin on my face

"Hai! Sensei!"

* * *

With Kai (Kai POV)

"What the hell!?" I blurted out indignantly

At my side Vali eye twitched, Arthur jaw open wide, Bikou and Kuroka laughed, Le Fay blushed while Ophis only stare blankly

Right now we are watching Nii-san match against Sona-sempai in communicator room. There a big computer in here just like in Chum Bucket from Spongebob cartoon. This room is used to communicate to all member of Khaos Brigade, it receive a common news about our organization. It also can be used to watch something like this

Watchin Nii-san match, I can't help but shocked when see he somehow able to TALK WITH BREAST!

FOR KAMI SAKE A BREAST! A PART OF HUMAN BODY!

HOW THE FUCKING FRICCKING SUCKING IN NAME OF HELL HE DID THAT!?

AND HOW IN THE NAME OF LOGIC A BREAST HAVE MIND!? FUCK!

"Gugugu bwahahaha! Nyaahhaha! Nice brother and rival you have there! Kai! Vali! Hahahaha!" Bikou laugh openly while pouncing the ground along with Kuroka

"To be able talk with breast..." Arthur murmured

"It seem his pervertedness is stronger than I thought.." Vali added and I cover my face with one hand

"This is so embarassing... Someone please knock some sense to his brain and stop being pervert oh Great Red is this your way to make me suffer?" I groaned with strained voice and the duo pervert (Kuroka and Bikou) laughed more at my words

Nii-san... Why? Why you had to possess such ability? WHY?! Uhh! I'm so embarassing!

It waw just way too dumb! Heck! I'm sure even the pervert Azazel couldn't understand at all what had happened in that moment!

I sighed a loud and rub my temple

"You fine Kai?" Le Fay asked and I only nodded weakly

"Despite that ability was... Shameful... But it really useful... No.. It dangerous technique if your opponent is female then the chance you will win increased very high..." I said and surprisingly I manage to speak that in stern tone

"Yes.. I agree with Kai there..." Arthur added as he drink his tea again! Damn this guy seem like my tea a lot! Heck forget a lot! He like me when I eating Taiyaki! Even worse!

"Rias are naïve... So do Nii-san, they should knew that there no way in chance Saji will win against Nii-san.. So they must be planning something... The only thing that saved Rias is Nii-san... Again..." I sighed aloud, its true it seem Rias too depend on Nii-san. If Nii-san didn't able to read Sona-sempai mind through her... Breast, Rias will lose. It very clear. Koneko also using her Senjutsu that's good development so do Akeno-sempai

But Xenovia... She too brash... If she patient she won't be defeated by Tsubaki-sempai... She need to learn use her brain instead raw power.. As for right now Nii-san level is only stronger slightly than Raiser.. Maybe he 2 level above Raiser...

He still need more training...

"He still need more training..." Vali said what in my mind and I nod

"Indeed as for he is now, he maybe can give Vali good fight using Ascalon but he still nowhere to defeat us... His group potential is great so do he.." Arthur commented "I looking forward to fight this Kiba guy, he seem very skilled and now also can wield Durandal.."

Arthur show his pleasure smirk on battle. I can tell his blood demanding to fight Kiba, *sigh* I'm surrounded by battle lover

Ah who I am to say that I also one of them

"That Sitri girl also sharp. I must say she quite smart.." Bikou said and I nodded but her strategy is too open... Well open for someone who always playing chess with her

In battle Sona is type of person who as King must survive until the end. If the King is taken out, the game would be over

"How about battle of Sairaorg Bael?" I asked to Vali and he nod before he typing the keyboard and the scene changed from Rias fight to Sairaorg fight

To say I was shocked is understanding! This guy! He just destroy a magical attack by merely fist! He punch them as if it was basketball rather than magic attack!

He strong! Very strong! Nii-san would be destroyed if the current he fight him now!

"He strong..." Bikou whistled

"Yes... But..." I paused and narrowed my eyes

"Something off..." Kuroka said what in my mind and I nodded

"He didn't use any single demonic attack. Isn't he suppose to be Bael next heir? Shouldn't he use Power of Destruction like that crimson haired girl?" Kuroka asked and I can't help but agree

"We will check on that later. Let keep watching..." Arthur said

The video for the match ended. It's the victory of Sairaorg Bael's victory. At the end, the guy from the Glasya-Labolas hid himself behind a shadow, and the match ended when he declared his defeat while being frightened of something. That guy became frightened and dropped down in tears. Sairaorg left his place while not responding to it at all.

"Pathetic..." Vali commented coldly

"Indeed..." I said. This guy, Zephyrdol is pathetic. It clear his arrogant is very high and he too underestimated Sairaorg I actually very happy seeing Sairaorg destroy him.. "But not 100 % pathetic. Sairaorg Bael himself is strong..."

Even we were oppressed by the feeling of overwhelming power even through the monitor. I felt something strong coming from him which drives him to achieve victory. Sairaorg-san's expression is that of not flinching at anything and just walking straight ahead to his path. The video finished

"This guy is strong... He even destroy Shinus who clearly stronger than Kokabiel with minor injury. Shinus body was crack everywhere. Even his limb is missing one if it continue Sairaorg Bael will win..." I commented and Vali nodded before typing the Keyboard and data about Sairaorg Bael appear. We seeing the data can't help but surprised

"Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings." Vali read the data with hint of awe in his voice

"He gain his power from intense amount of training that is. Sairaorg is a rare pure devil who attained power by doing abnormal amounts of training. He only had his own body. So he trained it to the extreme."

We become speechless at that.. He really amazing. Even I can't hide my astonishment. He kind of like Rock Lee. Can't use Chakra and yet... Becoming Jounin at young age. He even able to knock Madara when Neji dead!

"Isn't this interesting?" Vali smirked it seem he really found Sairaorg situation amusing "He was opposite of you Kai. He born as pure-blooded devil and strong clan yet. Didn't have any talent while you a normal civilian family have the power that able to rivaled God and another high-class devil!"

Vali chuckle at that and I can't help but grunted in agreement. We really different, like water and fire.

"Isn't it will be interesting if you and him fight? The talentless pure blooded devil against genius of civilian family.." Bikou said to me and I smirked

"Indeed it will... Maybe I will pay visit to him... I'd like to see who stronger..." I said and I can't help but inwardly also feel excited. It seem everyone in here rubbing off to me

**"Hn! It just your Uchiha blood that make you excited... The moment my soul merged with you, you already become Uchiha... Fighting a strong opponent and feel excited is in our blood..."**

I inwardly scowl when hearing familiar voice inside my head

Shut up. I didn't care about thing like that

**"Deny it as much you want but its the truth.."**

I let out little sigh under my breath, it seem Madara can talk to me after our meeting. He seem really interested on this new world. He has seen all of my memory while I live In this world well after all this world filled with strong being

"Is the list of next battle already out?" I asked and Vali nodded before he typing the keyboard again and then the screen appear and my eyes widened I can tell Madara inside my mind already chuckle seeing this

This soon? Did fate REALLY hate me that much?

I sighed aloud before turn from the scene and about to leave

"Where you going?" Vali asked

"Train... I'm not strong enough..." I said as I leave to the basement. Diodora will kidnap Asia and use her Sacred Gear later... I had to think something to prevent it

I need more power to protect them...

'Fufufu it seem your hunger for power growing fast... Now I just need to find something to trigger your heart into the darkness...' Madara inside Kai body smirked as he see Kai hunger for power though the purpose is only to protect but it will change soon!

He had planned all of that and manage to corrupt Obito who have same naïve but has stronger heart...

Why he can't corrupt this one?

* * *

After school that day (Ise POV)

I make my way to the clubroom along with Asia, Xenovia, and Irina. The other members including Buchou who arrived before us are wearing serious faces. Huh? Something happened?

"Did something happen?"

When I ask, Buchou answers.

"Yes. Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

Hee. So it's already decided. Starting from the Gremory vs. Sitri match, there were games between the six households. So the Gremory group also has to battle all the other houses besides the Sitri group. I wasn't that shocked about it, but I understood the reason for everyone's strange reactions after Buchou's next words.

"Our next opponent is….Diodora Astaroth."

"-!"

I became speechless at something I could only think of as a bad joke.

* * *

Later

"Ah I see you had arrive..." Sensei greet me

After the news about our next enemy. San Otonashi come and pick me to train with sensei. She teleported us and we arrive in forest that has waterfal and grassy field. There also cottage near us

"Hello sensei..." I greeted and he nodded

"Where everyone, you the only one who come?" Sensei asked

"Ah right. Buchou said she will visit later, she had devil job to do now..."

"I see... Let begin your training now..." Sensei said as he stand

*Good luck*

Otonashi-san show her notepad to me with smile. She cute! Uooooo she ever surpassed Koneko-chan in cuteness! I already ask why she using notepad, it seem she are mute

"So, sensei... What will you train me in?" I asked. Sensei exhaled the smoke and he smirked

"Hmm... We will train you to use Touki.."

* * *

**Eaaaaa! Done! Hahaha! Now we start to change something in cannon. Ise will learn how to use Touki and he will grow stronger! So expect something different when fight against Cao Cao in Kyoto later!**

**And how Kai will handle the unknown darkness inside him?! Will he fall to Madara plan or he will keep continue his path?!**

**Fufufu it getting interesting! Anyway let say "HORAY" because this fic reach 100 Fav! Hip, hip! HORAY!**

**Nyahaha, Ja Ne!**


End file.
